Semillas del futuro elegido
by Saulen
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde el plan Destiny; Kira, Athrun, Lacus y Cagalli viven una vida de paz, que será interrumpida por el advenimiento de la venganza encarnada por un hermano perdido y una madre muerta, presencias que desatan una nueva guerra de ira.
1. Fase I El camino que seguimos

GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

Semillas de un futuro elegido

Año 76 de la era cósmica

Han pasado cinco años desde la gran guerra que enfrentó a PLANT contra la tierra, y tres desde la batalla que libraron las fuerzas de ORB apoyadas por la fracción Clyne de PLANT para detener el plan Destiny, cuya ejecución era llevada a cabo por el entonces presidente de PLANT y comandante general de las fuerzas de ZAFT, Gilbert Dilandau, el cual aparentemente murió en la destrucción de la base Messiah, en el asalto de los opositores a dicho plan contra el asteroide, siendo frustrada su ambición y conduciendo al mundo a un periodo de estabilidad, guiado por el gobierno de ORB y su representante Kagari Yula Athha, cuya gestión se ha visto consecuentemente apoyada por la figura de Lacus Clyne; de la cual aunque sus apariciones han sido muy poco frecuentes, se ha visto en un papel de mediación entre el consejo de PLANT, ORB, el reino de Escandinavia y los demás países de la tierra ahora que la alianza terrestre se ha disuelto.

Con respecto al gobierno de PLANT, fue elegida la delegada de Julius, Amara Garzel; miembro del gabinete del gobernante de antes de la gran guerra, Siegel Clyne, como nuevo representante del consejo supremo de las colonias con el objetivo de promover las relaciones cordiales con la tierra luego de que el poder militar de ZAFT se viniera abajo luego de la batalla de Messiah, y la destrucción de Januarius y Diciembre. Para este fin, la presidente Garzel promueve junto con el gobierno de ORB y en supervisión personal junto con la representante Athha la construcción de la nueva colonia Heliopolis-2, como un símbolo de paz entre la tierra y las colonias espaciales.

El Arcángel, la nave insignia de los ideales de justicia del gobierno de ORB fue asignada como la nave principal de la segunda flota de dicho país, designando como coronel de flota la capitana de la nave, Mariu Ramius, siendo todos los tripulantes de dicha nave ascendidos en correspondencia al grado de su capitán. Actualmente todos trabajan en la división de desarrollo de naves espaciales de su país.

Por otro lado, los pilotos del Strike Freedom y el Infinity Justice regresaron a vivir en el país de ORB, junto con el resto de sus amigos. Athrun Zala trabaja en la división de academia militar como instructor de pilotos de Mobile Suit junto con Meyrin Hawk como su asistente mientras que Kira Yamato, aquel llamado el coordinador definitivo es el director de un orfanato para niños huérfanos víctimas de la guerra, posición que heredó del reverendo Markio al morir este a causa de causas naturales (enfermedad, no que los naturales lo mataran); y dirigiendo este lugar junto con su madre y con su prometida (de a de veras), Lacus Clyne.

A pesar de todo esto y de que ahora se vive un período de paz, siguen existiendo grupos inconformes que, aunque minoritarios, existen y crean inestabilidad en un mundo que se recupera de dos guerras seguidas, creando un escenario poco apropiado para los acontecimientos que sucederán en las vidas de los protagonistas de esta historia, ahora que una nueva raza nacida de la unión de natural y coordinador está a punto de tener su advenimiento.

* * *

En el espacio puede verse una nave de combate rojo y negro, con un solo puerto de lanzamiento en la parte derecha, mientras que en la izquierda está ubicado el puente de mando y el cuerpo de la nave. Dos alas se expanden hacia los lados en forma casi vertical. En el interior de dicha nave viaja una tripulación de soldados con uniformes tanto de ZAFT como de la Alianza. La sombra de unos Mobile Suits puede distinguirse en su hangar, y la de tres soldados trabajando en ellos. Una chica de cabello café con mechones rojos que caen sobre su frente y ojos morados que viste el uniforme rojo de ZAFT mira por la ventana del puente con la mirada emocionada y sus ojos fijos en la tierra mientras otro joven, que parece el capitán, ya que va con el uniforme blanco de la misma filiación lo observa desde el puesto de mando. Uno de sus ojos es café, el otro, amarillo.

-¿Cuanto falta para entrar a la órbita de la luna? -Pregunta el capitán, mientras sus ojos se fijan en el panel de guía.

-T menos 60. -Contesta la controladora rubia, que tiene uniforme verde de ZAFT.

-Mantengan sus posiciones. -Ordena el capitán, que cruza las manos y descansa la barbilla sobre sus dedos.

-¿Llegaremos pronto? -Pregunta la chica de uniforme rojo.

-Pronto...

FASE 1

**El camino que seguimos tomados de la mano**

Era de tarde y el sol teñía de dorado la playa de ORB, iluminando de paso la residencia costera donde funcionaba el orfanato y donde a su vez vivían los héroes que todos conocemos. Las olas bañaban mansamente la costa jugando con las hojas desprendidas de los árboles del jardín de la casa mientras los niños correteaban a la orilla, bajo la supervisión de la madre de Kira.

A lo lejos puede verse un automóvil avanzando hacia la residencia por la carretera panorámica. Son Muu, Mariu y Bartfield que regresan de Morgenröte después de un tranquilo día. Mientras, en la residencia puede verse estacionado un auto color negro, que parecía estar de visita ya que el auto de Kira y Lacus también estaba allí. La televisión está encendida y puede verse que en la cocina hay una mujer de cabello rosa que prepara la cena junto con un par de niños. Las noticias hablan de la llegada de Kagari a ORB luego del viaje de inspección a Heliopolis-2.

La puerta de la terraza está abierta y desde ahí entra la brisa que mueve la planta que hay en la mesa del centro. Por fuera puede verse la figura de los dos amigos conversando apoyados sobre la barda de protección, observando al océano. Se escuchan los comentarios de ambos con respecto a un asunto aparentemente divertido.

-Bueno... es algo que era de esperarse... huhm... ha... -Dice el joven de cabello azul tratando de contener la risa ante el relato.

-Athrun... no es un chiste. La verdad es que realmente me tomó por sorpresa.

-No me digas... ¿te tomó por sorpresa? ¡Pero eso es como que me digas que no sabías que cumplirías años! Era algo que todos dábamos por hecho, aunque claro, de un modo diferente.

-Explícate. -Le dice sin entenderlo bien.

-Bueno... hummp... -Dijo riéndose.- No se mucho de estos asuntos del matrimonio, pero generalmente es el hombre el que se declara.

-Debo admitir que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido...

-Ese es el Kira que todos conocemos y amamos, supongo.

-Athrun...

-Además, creo que entiendo a Lacus al pedirte matrimonio. Es decir, viven juntos y todo...

-Eh... si, pero... pero en verdad que no ha pasado nada. ¡De veras! -Le responde Kira sonrojado.

-Puedo suponerlo. Tu eres el tipo de persona que nunca tocaría a una mujer a menos que ésta tomara la iniciativa.

Kira continúa sonrojado y desvía la mirada hacia la puerta que iba al interior. Se alcanza a ver a Lacus de espaldas cocinando.

-Cambiando de tema, Lacus siempre dijo que hubiera sido mejor si era una boda doble, pero eso si que está lejos de que ocurra. ¿No, Athrun? -Responde Kira en contraataque.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Kagari está muy ocupada con los asuntos de Orb, tu ya sabes como son esas cosas...

-Creo que puedo comprenderlo. Aún así, se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando le digamos sobre esto.

-Dalo por seguro. Lo más seguro es que haga una transmisión en vivo a toda la nación; ahora que se le da eso de hablar por la televisión todos los domingos.

-Espero que no lo haga...

-Por cierto, ¿como fue? ¿Acaso Lacus se puso de rodillas con el anillo entre las manos? -Le dice en ánimo de molestarlo.

-¿Eh? ¡Athrun! -Le reclamó Kira.

-Disculpa. Lo que pasa es que me parece una escena muy divertida.

-En realidad el anillo se lo había dado ya hace algún tiempo. -Interrumpió Lacus asomándose por la puerta con una bandeja de bebidas. A Athrun le aparece una gota en la cabeza al darse cuenta de que había sido oído.

-Lacus. -Dijo Kira al verla llegar. Ella llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa de madera y le dio un vaso a cada uno. El viento meció levemente los cabellos de todos.

-¿Es acaso el anillo que siempre llevas colgado al cuello? -Le pregunta Athrun.

-Si. Efectivamente. -Responde Kira sacándoselo de la camisa y mostrándoselo.

-Por si no te lo han dicho, los anillos de compromiso se ponen en los dedos.

-Lo se. Pero en ese momento traía puesto el traje de piloto y no me podía quitar los guantes. Se me hizo mas práctico hacer una cadena. -Decía mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado y se quitaba la cadena.

-Es un anillo doble. Hay un anillo interior que pasa debajo del de encima. -Dice Lacus tomando el anillo entre sus manos y separándolo en dos anillos.

-Nunca supe como hacer eso. -Comentó Kira.

-Ustedes son realmente un caso.

-Este es nuestro papel, y es lo que queremos hacer en este momento. ¿Verdad?

-Es verdad. -Afirmó Kira tomándola por la cintura. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Huhh... -Suspiró Athrun.- Como sea, por supuesto que seré tu padrino en la boda.

-Muchas gracias. Cuando hable con Kagari-san le pediré que sea mi madrina.

-Como sea. Si es así este evento será el más importante desde la boda de los coroneles el año pasado.

-A Kagari siempre le ha gustado ser espléndida.

-Le gusta lucirse.

-Tu eres el que la conoce mejor que nadie, Athrun, porque tu eres el que más se parece a ella. -Le comenta Lacus.

Athrun se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-No nos parecemos...

-Hmm... -Profirieren maliciosamente Lacus y Kira.

-¡Que no!

-Es la misma reacción que Kagari tendría.

-Definitivamente.

-Hmmm... -Musita apenado.

-¿Y Meyrin? Siempre anda contigo. -Le pregunta Lacus.

-La dejé calificando los reportes escritos de la última evaluación de los cadetes.

* * *

Meyrin con el uniforme de Orb y el cabello suelto calificando una pila muy alta de exámenes lo más rápido que puede.

-Athrun-san... -Dice mirando al techo con los ojos temblorosos.

* * *

-Eso es muy cruel, Athrun.

-Eh... bueno... es que yo tenía que venir a hablar con ustedes. De cualquier manera le dije que me esperara en la casa con los que le quedaran a la hora de salida para terminar por la noche.

-Aún me parece sospechoso que vivas tu solo con ella. -Se escucha la voz de Muu llegando junto con Mariu. Ella trae cargando a su hija.

-Muu-san, Mariu-san, buenas tardes. -Saluda Athrun.- ¿Cómo está Stellar?

-Muy bien. Ha pasado un día muy pesado en la fábrica.

-¿Te quedarás a tomar café con nosotros? -Le pregunta Bartfield desde dentro de la casa.

-No gracias, coronel. Ya me tengo que ir. Debo ir por Meyrin y luego ir a recibir a Kagari a la terminal espacial.

-Dale nuestros saludos.

-Lo haré. Se llevará una sorpresa con esto de la boda.

-Sin duda. -Comenta Kira.

-Cuídate, Athrun. -Se despide Lacus. Athrun sale por la puerta, sube a su automóvil, se pone las gafas oscuras y arranca en dirección a la academia.

-La comida estará lista en un momento. -Dice Lacus dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudaré. -Le dice Mariu.- Sostenla.- Le ordena a Muu entregándole a su hija en los brazos y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Luego sale Bartfield.

-Me pregunto como será el momento en que Kira y Lacus tengan a su propio hijo. -Dice éste asomándose a ver a Stellar. Kira se sonroja al escuchar el comentario.

-Es verdad. Muchacho, ¿en serio jamás... nada? -Le pregunta Muu.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡claro que no!

-Hmm... no te creo.

-¿Usted también Bartfield-san?

-La verdad yo escucho que la puerta de Kira se abre por las noches.

-Si, es cierto. Cuando la pequeña no puede dormir y la paseo en medio de la noche, veo luz en la habitación de Kira.

Kira se pone rojo de rojo al oír las acusaciones.

-¡Solo voy por comida a la cocina!

Ambos hombres sueltan en carcajadas al ver la reacción de Kira.

-La verdad lo estábamos inventando.

-Si, pero ahora ya sabemos quien se come las rebanadas del pastel especial de tu madre.

-¿Es mi madre, no? ¡Yo me lo puedo comer!

-¡¡Kira!! ¿con que fuiste tu?

-¡Mamá!!!

* * *

La lanzadera espacial comienza a descender sobre la tierra. Kagari observa el espacio por la ventana mientras entran a la atmósfera. El recuerdo de Athrun se dibuja en el paisaje.

-Athrun...

En ese momento su recuerdo es interrumpido por un punto brillante que se mueve cerca de la luna. Un mobile suit blanco y dorado con alas curvas y largas avanza sobre la superficie iluminada. Sin embargo, la fricción de la tierra comienza a hacer efecto y el paisaje se vuelve rojo, haciendo que lo perdiera de vista.

-¿Qué será? No recuerdo un tipo así de Mobile suit... o es que es una visión... En cuanto llegue a la tierra iré a descansar un poco... todo este ajetreo ha sido demasiado para mi. Iré a ver a Athrun... ¿o el irá a verme? Ojalá esté para recibirme...

* * *

-_XR027A FEATHER, llegando a la nave, por favor, aterrice_.

El mobile suit blanco se cubre con las alas, se estrella contra los cables de contención y se pone gris. De él baja la chica de ojos morados utilizando el cable de descenso. En el piso del hangar se encuentra el capitán esperándola. Ella baja frente a él.

-¿Y bien?

-Hice el monitoreo de la zona. Efectivamente, Kagari Yula viaja en esa lanzadera. Por su trayectoria es seguro que aterrizará en el puerto espacial de Onogoro. Todo transcurre según lo programado.

-Perfecto. Eso significa que nuestra visita a la representante saldrá según el horario... muy bien. Es hora de seguir nuestro curso. Puedes descansar, Basti. Al llegar a la tierra estaremos muy ocupados.

-Si, hermano.

* * *

Onogoro - Lanzadera espacial de Orb

Athrun está sentado leyendo el periódico en la sala de espera del puerto de Onogoro. Meyrin regresa con dos bebidas y unos folletos. Se sienta a su lado y le entrega la bebida.

-Gracias... -Dice recostándose sobre el sillón y destapando la bebida. Ella hace lo mismo.

-Informan que la lanzadera llegará en veinte minutos. No hay ningún contratiempo. -Le dice ella diligentemente.

-Bien. Esperémosla un rato. Uff... -Suspira y le da un trago al refresco.

-Realmente es una sorpresa que Lacus-sama y Kira-san vayan a casarse. Pensé que seguirían así toda la vida.

-Yo también lo pensaba. Bueno, en realidad sabía que tarde o temprano se decidirían. -Le contesta recostado con los ojos cerrados, dejando la bebida de lado y cruzando los brazos. Meyrin sujeta su refresco con ambas manos y le da otro trago.

-Será una bonita fiesta. Aunque supongo que ambos querrán algo muy sencillo.

-Si... ya sabes como son, retirados del mundo y todo eso...

-Por cierto, ¿crees que Kagari-san haya podido hablar con Shinn y con mi hermana?

-Es verdad, ambos estaban asignados al puesto de avanzada de Isaac en la colonia. Es posible que los haya visto. Sin embargo, recuerda que aún no tenemos tan buenas relaciones con ellos.

-Lo se... pero es por Shinn.

-Disculpa, Meyrin; pero mientras Lunamaria esté con ese tipo será igual de insoportable que él.

-Shinn y mi hermana... -Repite en tono melancólico. Athrun la toma por el hombro y le sonríe.

-Algún día van a recapacitar de ese odio que tienen. Hasta ese momento, debemos esperar.

-Athrun-san... si. -Dice asintiendo con ojos temblorosos.

_-Lanzadera Orb 213 aterrizando en el puerto por la plataforma 3. Los pasajeros saldrán por la entrada número 2. Gracias._

-Ya llegó la lanzadera de Kagari. Vamos a recibirla.

-Si. -Asiente Meyrin. Athrun se levanta y comienza a caminar, ella lo sigue.

* * *

Basti está dándole mantenimiento a su Mobile Suit en la cabina. El color de su ojo derecho parece aclararse un poco, pero sin que ella le de importancia. Enciende la consola de control y el mensaje de las siglas de unidad aparecen.

-_ZAFT Gravity Unrestricted Neurolink Dinamic Assault Module._

Comienza a murmurar muy rápido mientras hace el mantenimiento y teclea a mucha velocidad.

-Configuración de CPU, normal, interfase dinámica de datos, actualizada, sistema operativo, funcional, cambiando regulación de parámetros de funcionamiento a tipo atmosférico, completo; defragmentación de sistema, completa, protocolo 50 de seguridad operativa piloto-unidad, actualizado, sincronización de terminales eléctricas nerviosas con red neural sistemática de movimiento, completa, definición de funciones básicas y avanzadas respecto a entorno de reacción, actualizado...

Mientras sigue trabajando, un chico de cabello verde oscuro y ojos verde claro, con uniforme negro se asoma a la cabina del Gundam y la observa. Hace una mirada maliciosa.

-¡¡BUUU!! -Le grita él haciéndole una mueca.

-¡¡AH!!!! -Reacciona ella con grito de susto, salta del asiento y se golpea en el techo de la cabina.

-¡¡Kerma!!

A él le aparece una gota en la cabeza y retrocede.

-Disculpa. Es solo que parece que en unos momentos entraremos a la atmósfera de la tierra.

-¿Ya? -Pregunta emocionada.

-Si. Date prisa y acaba con el mantenimiento de tu Feather.

-Ya hubiera terminado si no me hubieses interrumpido. ¿Y tu, ya acabaste con el Reaper?

La sombra de un Gundam negro que porta dos hoces puede verse detrás del Gundam Blanco sobre el que conversan.

-Por supuesto. Ya todos acabamos con los nuestros. Incluso el capitán Soren terminó ya con la configuración del Revenge. Por eso me mandó a decirte que te dieras prisa.

-Hasta él... espera un momento. -Dice terminando de teclear información en la cabina. En un momento finaliza.

-Listo. Vamos. -Dice saliendo y cerrando la cabina. Pueden verse los cinco Mobile Suits que estan ubicados uno junto al otro en la lanzadera. Todos eran negros excepto el Feather.

-¿Y que hay de Merle y Stephan?

-Ya están en la sala de espera, donde nosotros también debemos estar.

-¡Si! -Dijo ella siguiéndolo.

En un momento llegan a la sala de espera. Allí una chica de cabello negro corto, cuyas puntas del cabello hacen una leve espiral hacia sus mejillas, de ojos rojos y piel clara, de uniforme rojo de ZAFT y otro chico de cabello puntiagudo rojo y ojos negros, de uniforme azul de la alianza los esperan. Ambos se sientan junto a ellos. No dicen nada. La expresión de todos se pone seria. Por el altavoz se escucha la voz de la controladora.

-_Entraremos a la atmósfera de la tierra. Por favor, todos ubíquense en las posiciones de espera. La nave aterrizará en la isla de Nitoko._

La chica de cabello corto vuelve a ver a Basti. Le señala el reloj de su muñeca. Ella recuerda, saca un estuche de cápsulas y se toma una. Suspira y vuelve a ver a su compañera.

-Gracias, Merle.

-No debes ser descuidada con esas cosas. -Le contesta seriamente.

-¿Descuidada? Esa es una palabra muy suave. -Agrega Stephan.

-Hmmm... -Musita molesta Basti.

Mientras, en el puente de mando, Soren espera en la silla de capitán al tiempo que observa como su nave desciende por la atmósfera.

-Desplieguen líquido antifricción. Nave Ícaro, comience el descenso.

-¡Si! -Dicen las tres controladoras iguales pero de color de cabello diferente.

La nave comienza el descenso hacia la tierra al momento en que la lanzadera aterriza en Orb...

-_Kagari Yula... Kira Yamato... pronto nos encontraremos..._ -Piensa Soren mientras la nave comienza a entrar en la atmósfera.

* * *

Kagari baja caminando del avión seguida de Kisaka y una pequeña comitiva que la habría acompañado en el viaje. Ahí están algunos Emires, soldados y Athrun y Meyrin.

-Bienvenida, representante Athha. -Le dice un Emir.

-Muchas gracias. Hasta ahora todo avanza en armonía con respecto a la construcción de la colonia.

-Esas son buenas noticias.

-Sin embargo, caballeros la verdad vengo un poco cansada y quisiera descansar. Les pasaré a todos el informe escrito. -Dicec ella entregándole un maletín de documentos a un soldado.- Nos veremos luego.

-Como usted diga. -Le contesta aquel con el que habló. Athrun y Meyrin se le acercan.

-¿Cansada del viaje? -Le pregunta Athrun.

-Athrun... la verdad me aburrí mucho por allá. -Dice sonriendo, con el rostro un poco agotado.- Meyrin, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, Kagari-san. Por cierto, te tenemos algunas noticias importantes.

-¿Noticias?

-No vas a creerlo cuando te lo cuente. -Comenta él con una incipiente sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta Kagari con la ceja levantada.

-Vamos al auto. Te llevaré a tu casa y en el camino te contaremos. -Dice Athrun indicándole el camino. Ella camina junto a él y Meyrin del otro lado.

-Fue un viaje muy largo... sin embargo, creo que valió la pena.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, de hecho pude tratar algunos asuntos importantes con la presidenta Garzel. Realmente es una buena persona.

-Me reservaré mis opiniones sobre los gobernantes de PLANT. -Comenta Athrun.

-Tienes razón. No tienes ojo para la política. -Se burla Kagari. Luego profiere un bostezo.

-Estás cansada, Kagari-san. Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa a que descanses. -Le indica Meyrin.

-Muy bien. Vamos.

Los tres llegan al estacionamiento. Athrun abre la puerta para Kagari en el asiento del copiloto y Meyrin entra al asiento de atrás. Luego él sube al asiento del piloto, cierra la puerta echando a andar el auto, retrocede un poco para ubicarse hacia la salida y arranca.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es la noticia importante? -Pregunta con cierta despreocupación mientras bajaba la ventanilla para recibir aire. Meyrin sonrió al escucharla.

-Ah, eso. -Dice Athrun sin quitar los ojos del camino. Cruzan la carretera panorámica hacia la residencia Athha. Kagari se recuesta en el asiento y cierra los ojos.

-Es realmente muy emocionante. -Agrega Meyrin.

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno, de todos modos Lacus me encargó que te lo dijera.

-¿Lacus? ¿qué hay con ella?

-¿Le cuentas tu, Meyrin?

-No, Athrun-san es mejor que seas tu quien le cuente.

-Basta. ¿Van a contarme o qué? -Dice abriendo un ojo y mirando a Athrun sin cambiar de posición.

-Entendido, ya. La verdad es que Lacus le propuso matrimonio a Kira, y éste aceptó. Van a casarse.

-¿QUÉ? -Exclama ella abriendo los ojos a su máxima capacidad y levantándose del asiento.

-Si. Es increíble. -Reafirma Athrun, sin cambiar de expresión.

-Y Lacus-sama quiere saber si quieres ser su madrina, Kagari-san.

-Pe... pero... ¿Kira? ¿Kira va a casarse? ¿Y Lacus? ¿Pero cómo? Pensé que se quedarían así para siempre.

-Lacus también, fue por eso que se le declaró.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto si me ha tomado por sorpresa. Mañana iré a verlos para felicitarlos. Por supuesto que seré yo quien organice la boda. Después de todo es mi hermano menor.

-¿Menor? -Pregunta Meyrin, extrañada.

-Son gemelos, pero Kagari insiste en que ella nació primero.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-No insisto, es que así es.

-Si, tienes razón.

En ese momento llegan a la mansión Athha. Athrun lleva el auto por el camino hasta la entrada de la casa y se detiene.

-Espérame un momento, Meyrin. Entraré con Kagari y saldré enseguida.

-Si. Que tengas un buen descanso, Kagari-san. Ojalá podamos ayudar juntas en la boda de Lacus-sama.

-Por supuesto. Hasta pronto. -Se despide Kagari bajando del auto al que ya Athrun le había abierto la puerta. Suben juntos hasta la puerta de la casa y entran. Meyrin se pasa al asiento de adelante, cierra la puerta y enciende la radio.

-Athrun-san... -Dice con el tono melancólico de siempre.

-¿Me extrañaste mientras estuve fuera? -Le pregunta Kagari sin verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -Contesta evasiva y maliciosamente.

-Bueno... yo... tu... yo te extrañé, tu... -Dice sonrojada.

-Yo también. -Le dicee él tomándola por el brazo y por la cintura, acercándola a él y besándola casi instantáneamente. Ella correspondie de inmediato abrazándolo y contestando el beso con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas.

-Athrun...

-Kagari...

-Athrun... con esto de Lacus y Kira, yo...

-No importa. Podemos seguir esperando. -Le indica mientras tomaba entre sus manos la de ella, en la cual porta el anillo que en aquella ocasión le había dado.

-Si...

-Lo importante ahora es que nuestros mejores amigos se casan y que no hay ningún loco que quiera imponer un nuevo orden en el universo que nos interrumpa. ¿No crees que la mejor opción es aprovechar la paz ahora que podemos vivirla?

-Tienes razón. Iré a verlos mañana. Si quieres pasa por mí e iremos juntos.

-Bien. Hasta mañana entonces. -Dice despidiéndose.

-Y... Athrun... -Lo llama ella.

-¿Uh? -Vuelve a verla él. Al momento lo besa nuevamente y el la abraza. Luego de un momento se separan.

-Hasta luego.

-Si.

Él sale por la puerta, baja las escaleras y subie al auto. Kagari los observa por la ventana mientras arrancan y salen del terreno. Está sonrojada y un poco nerviosa. Toca sus labios con la punta de sus dedos dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos.

-Athrun...

-Te ves más feliz. -Le comenta Meyrin, tragándose su dolor y mostrándole una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Pregunta él sonrojado.

-¿No estás feliz por volver a ver a Kagari-san?

-Claro que si, pero no quiero aburrirte con eso...

-No es importante, de veras.

-Como sea, lo de Lacus y Kira debe ser en lo que debemos enfocarnos. Mañana pasaremos por Kagari e iremos a verlos. ¿Tu ayudarás en esto, verdad?

-Si, así como en la boda de la coronel Ramius.

-Bien, vamos a casa. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Aún nada, pero en cuanto lleguemos prepararé algo.

-De acuerdo.

Meyrin ve un cabello rubio pegado en el hombro de Athrun. Imagina su origen, pero ya estaba resignada.

* * *

-_Escuadrón de Mobile Suits, listo para despegar._

La lanzadera del Ícaro se abre mientras la controladora pelirrosa de cabello corto da las indicaciones de preparación. La nave está atracada detrás de un estero montañoso en una de las islas de Orb.

-Dejo la nave en tus manos, Issei. -Indica Soren, quien dejaba encargado al primer oficial, ya que iba a bordo de un mobile Suit.

-Si. -Respondió el primer oficial, de uniforme negro de ZAFT de cabello azul corto y ojos largos y negros.

-Recuerden. Desplieguen el Expanded Mirage Colloid una vez entremos al territorio de Onogoro. Los Mobile Suits estarán atracados en el costado lateral de Morgenröte, en el área menos vigilada. Basti, Kerma y yo nos infiltraremos y ejecutaremos la operación; Stephan y Merle esperarán para crear la distracción cuando sea necesario. ¿Entendido? -Dice el capitán, con uniforme de piloto color negro.

-¡Si! -Exclaman los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, es hora de despegar.

-_XRT050A REAPER, XRW078A DOOM, XRB017 DEMON, XR027A FEATHER, XS013A REVENGE, listos para despegar._

_-_¡Kerma Van Reiman, Reaper, despegue!

El mobile suit negro y verde de doble hoz despega por la plataforma. Tiene una cubierta como la del Forbidden.

-Merle Bajirul, Doom, despegando.

Otro mobile suit negro y morado con dos cañones positrónicos en los hombros y cadenas en las manos despega. Es parecido a Calamity.

-¡Stephan Ceil, Demon, enciendo motores!

Otro mobile suit negro y rojo, lleno de espinas en los hombros y en las piernas, con garras láser en los brazos despega.

-Soren Garzel, Revenge, saliendo.

Mobile suit negro y plateado parecido al Akatsuki despega.

-¡Basti Garzel, Feather, allá voy!

El mobile suit blanco de articulaciones doradas y alas estilizadas despega. Sale de la rampa, da dos vueltas sobre si y extiende sus alas, sigue a los demás. Los cinco se dirigen a la isla de Onogoro para iniciar la conspiración.

Kagari se encuentra en la tina de burbujas metida hasta la boca mientras descansa del viaje. Athrun y Meyrin están cenando en su casa mientras Lacus y Kira observan juntos el atardecer desde la terraza, Mariu y los demás están viendo televisión en la sala.

_Anna ni isho na datta no ni..._

-Kagari Yula... pagarás por lo que nos robaste... Kira Yamato... tu existencia no puede ser tolerada. ¡Ambos pagarán! -Dice Soren mientras los Gundam avanzan hacia Onogoro. Basti permanece seria mientras escucha las palabras de su hermano mayor.

_Yugure wa mo wo chigau iro..._


	2. Fase II Entrada silenciosa

Fase III - **Preludio**

Escenas del capítulo anterior

-Yo iré a Morgenröte. Ustedes dos se infiltrarán en la academia militar, de donde se elige la guardia para Kagari Yula. -Le dice Soren a Basti y Kerma, que llevan uniformes de Orb.

-En ese entonces se rumoraba que Uzumi-sama tenía más hijos, pero nunca se confirmó.-Le cuenta la madre de Kira a él y a Lacus.

-Esto no es justo... no lo es. -Se queja Shinn apretando los puños con Lunamaria junto a él.

-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte? -Le pregunta Basti a Kerma escribiendo en la Laptop.

-No es bueno que solo tu sigas soltera, Kagari-sama. -La reprende Mana.

-¿Y quién será el voluntario para la demostración? -Pregunta Athrun. En ese momento Basti levanta la mano.

-_No te vayas a pasar..._ -Piensa Kerma. La batalla entre Astrays comienza. Athrun le lanza el golpe con el sable, pero Basti salta dando un giro de 360° y cae detrás de él, en ese momento saca la espada y se dispone a darle un golpe a Athrun...

-Athrun-san... -Dice Meyrin, sorprendida.

* * *

-¡¡Toma esto!! -Grita Basti lanzando el golpe con el sable láser.

-¡No te será tan fácil, niña! -Exclama Athrun. Al momento enciende propulsores y se empuja a sí mismo hacia adelante, esquivando el golpe al tiempo que asume una posición horizontal cayendo de pié contra la pared, toma impulso y salta de regreso contra ella, da una vuelta una vez más dirigiendo el pié de su unidad contra la de ella y asestando un golpe directo contra la cabina y tumbando al Astray en el suelo. Athrun retrocede de un salto y cae de pie frente a ella.

-Basti... -Dice Kerma en voz baja, sorprendido porque había sido tumbada de un movimiento.

En la cabina del Astray, ella está aún con las manos en los controles con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Vaya que es bueno... o es que esta unidad es muy chica... -Dice con cierta ironía.

Al momento Athrun abre la cabina del suyo y baja al suelo de un salto. Sale corriendo a abrir la compuerta de Basti. Meyrin y todos los alumnos llegan detrás.

-¿Estás bien, Shizuka? -Le pregunta Athrun tendiéndole la mano.

-Si, muchas gracias. -Contesta dándole la suya y dejando que la ayudara a salir.

-Ese movimiento suyo si que me sorprendió. Veo que en Copernicus se toman muy serio el entrenamiento. Realmente tienes aptitud para pilotar un mobile suit. Quizás hasta un Gundam, si le pones el empeño suficiente.

-Sus palabras son realmente estimulantes, instructor Zala. -Al momento hace el saludo militar. Athrun se lo devuelve y bajan la mano. Luego él se dirige al resto del grupo.

-A partir de este momento comenzarán su entrenamiento en los simuladores. Primero será teoría, pero pronto llegaremos a la práctica y ustedes también podrán hacer suertes similares. ¿Verdad, Meyrin?

-¡Si! -Asiente ella. Luego todos los saludan, el les devuelve el saludo y rompen filas. Basti regresa junto con Kerma y comienzan a alejarse del lugar. Athrun y Meyrin bajan del brazo del Astray sobre el que estaban parados y también se dirigen a la salida. Él vuelve la vista hacia la chica.

-¡Oye, tu! -Llama a Basti. Ambos vuelven a verlo y se acercan a él.

-A sus órdenes, instructor.

-Siendo que tu ya tienes la habilidad para conducir un mobile suit me gustaría que discutiésemos sobre tu perfil. Tendrías la oportunidad de subir de nivel directamente. Aunque por tu estilo puedo identificar que nunca has pilotado en la tierra, ¿verdad?

-Es verdad. Ni mi compañero ni yo hemos estado nunca en la tierra. Toda la vida la hemos pasado en la luna.

-Pues yo te veo muy despierta. -Le dice él en tono de chiste. Ella se da cuenta y se sonroja.

-Yo... eh... bueno... ¡instructor!! -Se queja ella.

-Gracias a eso he podido comprobar que no eres tan seria como quieres aparentar. Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que lo mejor es ser uno mismo bajo toda circunstancia. En lo personal considero que una sonrisa se vería más natural en un rostro como el tuyo. ¿No lo crees?

-Zala-san... -Musito ella con las mejillas sonrojadas. Como acto reflejo sonríe con naturalidad. Kerma los mira molesto, como celoso.

-Eso está mejor. Bien, pasa luego a mi oficina para discutir sobre lo que te dije. Hasta pronto. Vamos, Meyrin.

-¡Si! -Contesta la mencionada siguiéndolo. Basti los observa alejarse, aún sonrojada más solo de un lado.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! -La llama Kerma chasqueándole los dedos.

-¿Ah? ¿qué? -Reacciona sin saber lo que pasa.

-Te quedaste embobada mirando a ese tal Athrun.

-¿Yo? ¡No digas tonterías!

-¿Tonterías? y eso de "Zala-san"... -La imita haciendo una cara de ojos temblorosos, sonrojado y llorando.

-Ah, eso fue...

-Al menos has hecho que la misión progrese de la manera que se supone. Espero que al capitán también le vaya bien.

-Si. -Dice en tono ya más serio.- Hermano... -Vuelve la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Vamos. Se supone que tenemos asignados dormitorios y todo. Vamos a investigar.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos salen del lugar. El Astray continúa tendido en el suelo mientras el otro está de pié junto a él.

-_Una unidad muy chica...o quizás... _ -Piensa mientras se alejan.

* * *

Morgenröte, Orb

Mariu está hablando con unos ingenieros frente a unas naves que se están construyendo mientras Muu revisa los datos en una computadora. Soren va vestido con un traje anaranjado de ingeniero caminando por las rampas metálicas que rodean las plataformas de mobile suits mientras los observa.

-_Ella es la coronel Ramius... se supone que es amiga de Kagari Yula. Si le sigo la pista probablemente encuentre la entrada que necesitamos. Mientras..._ -Vuelve la mirada hacia la zona de desarrollo de Mobile Suits. Sonríe levemente.

_* * *_

Residencia de la playa, Orb

El automóvil negro está estacionado frente a la casa. Torii vuela y se posa sobre el espejo lateral.

-¡¡Tu!! -Grita Kagari corriendo a abrazar a Kira, que la recibe sorprendido.

-Kagari. Que sorpresa.

-¿Cómo está eso que tu, TU vas a casarte?

-Bueno... son cosas que suceden. -Contesta colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Kagari lo suelta y se queda de pie junto a él.

-No le preguntes a él, que no te dará una explicación satisfactoria. -Le advierte Athrun.

-Athrun... -Se queja Kira.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Kagari-san. -Entra Lacus, que viene de la cocina.

-¡Lacus! -La toma de las manos. Ambas sonríen.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan venido a visitarnos.

-Por supuesto que vine en cuanto me fue posible. Realmente es una sorpresa que por fin mi hermano menor vaya a casarse contigo.

-¿Aún sigues con lo del hermano menor? -Pregunta Athrun, que está cruzado de brazos apoyado en una pared.

-¡Es mi hermano menor!

-¿Aunque mida medio metro más que tu?

-¿Medio metro? Eso es un tanto exagerado, Athrun. -Dice Kira.

-Bueno, son diez. Sin embargo son diez centímetros...

-No creo que sean diez. Bueno, es posible. -Ambos comienzan a divagar sobre la estatura de Kagari.

-¡La estatura no tiene nada que ver! -Les grita desde lejos, ya que han ido a la habitación de Lacus.

-Por cierto, ¿y Meyrin? Siempre anda contigo.

-Como me dijiste ya les avisamos a Diakka y a los demás. Meyrin fue a la casa para ver si ya habían contestado.

-Ya veo.

Entretanto, en la habitación de Lacus, ella está sentada sobre su cama mientras Kagari lo está en la silla del tocador.

-¿Y fuiste tu la que se puso de rodillas?

-No... eres la segunda persona que pregunta eso. Athrun también se lo preguntó a Kira. Bueno, será porque ustedes dos se parecen...

-No nos parecemos.

-Esa fue la misma respuesta de Athrun. -Replica ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Las mejillas de Kagari se ruborizan nuevamente.

-Bueno, vinimos a hablar de tu boda, no de parecidos.

-De acuerdo. -Dice sonriente.

-¿Ya le avisaste a todos?

-No, solo lo saben los de la casa, Meyrin, Athrun y tu.

-En ese caso debemos comenzar a organizarnos. ¿Dentro de cuanto has planeado que sea la boda?

-Aún no lo hemos decidido... pensábamos que tal vez en un par de meses.

-No me da tiempo. Debo controlar a todas las cadenas televisivas del país y luego...

-¡Kagari-san!. La televisión no será necesaria...

-Hush. Ustedes siempre tan humildes.

-Bueno, pensaba que tal vez una ceremonia en a la orilla de la playa y luego una pequeña fiesta en la casa.

-Hmm... está bien. Pero por lo menos déjame organizar tu despedida de soltera y la fiesta.

-Ara... pero yo no quiero algo así...

-No te preocupes, no traeré a ningún bailarín ni nada por el estilo. Solo chicas divirtiéndose. ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno... si no es nada extravagante...

-Mira quién habla de extravagancias...

-¿Qué?

-Que nunca te pondría a hacer nada extravagante. Por lo pronto hay que avisarle a todas. A Mariu-san, a Miriallia, Meyrin... quizás la novia de Shinn y la de Isaac... esta sería una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas.

-Ara, ¿Isaac tiene novia? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de alguien como él.

-Eso fue lo que Diakka le contó a Athrun.

-Vaya... -Decía Lacus, que se sorprendía a cada cosa que Kagari le contaba.

Parece que Kagari va a organizarle una despedida de soltera a Lacus. -Le comenta Athrun a Kira.

-Una despedida de soltera... ¡Athrun, no es ese el evento en el que...! -Exclama Kira, asustado.

-Descuida, conociendo a Kagari no creo que someta a Lacus a una experiencia así.

-Pero entre hombres es otra historia, ¿no es así? -Interrumpe Muu.

-¡Muu-san!

-De hecho Andrew ya se ha adelantado a hacer los preparativos. Iremos por ahí a disfrutar de tu último día de libertad.

-No... yo no quisiera hacer algo así, Muu-san.

-Es una imagen muy cómica. -Se burla Athrun.

-¡Athrun!

-Descuida, no haremos nada que te quede marcado en la conciencia, muchacho.

-Ah... si...

* * *

Heliopolis-2, tropa Jule.

Isaac y los demás están en la oficina de él abordo del Voltaire. Shiho y Diakka están de pié frente a su escritorio. Él está sentado.

-¡Isaac! -Le insiste Diakka.

-No lo se. Es que... llevar a esos sujetos con nosotros... -Contesta mientras lee una hoja de papel.

-¡No puedes ser así de cruel con esos pobres chicos! -Reclama Shiho.

-¿Ya te dieron el permiso, no? Por qué no los incluyes. Realmente han trabajado duro.

-Recuerden que también debemos consultar a Athrun. Puede que sea desagradable para ellos el que ese par asista a la boda.

-Isaac... -Le insiste Shiho.

-Humm... De acuerdo. Que preparen nuestras unidades. Iremos a la tierra los cinco juntos entonces.

-Isaac.

-Muchas gracias, Isaac.

Isaac se sonroja, pero trata de no mostrar emociones.

-¡Muy bien, pero hasta que salgamos, todo el mundo sigue en su trabajo!

-¡Si! -Contestan sus dos amigos.

-Shinn, Lunamaria, vengan ahora mismo. -Los llama por el intercomunicador. Ambos están en la cafetería comiendo el uno junto al otro.

-¿Y ahora que quiere?

-No lo se, pero date prisa.

-Uh-ju. -Articula Lunamaria metiéndose un pedazo de comida en la boca y tragándolo a la fuerza. Al momento llegan los dos a la oficina de Isaac.

-Aquí estamos, capitán.

-Rápidamente les informo que por la intercesión de mis asistentes ambos nos acompañarán a un evento al que asistiremos en la tierra.

-¿Un evento? ¿De qué se trata?

-De la boda del piloto del Freedom con Lady Lacus. ¿Quieren venir?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ellos nos invitan?

-No. Pero pensamos que es una buena oportunidad para disculparse con ellos como es debido. ¿No lo creen así?

-Si me gustaría ir porque podría ver a Meyrin... -Contesta Lunamaria.- Además, es verdad que debemos disculparnos con Athrun-san. ¿Verdad, Shinn?

Shinn voltea la mirada hacia un lado sin asentir.

-¿Shinn?

-Si. Me gustaría hablar nuevamente con Athrun.

-Muy bien. Entonces saldremos en los mobile suits hacia la tierra. Lunamaria, encárgate tu de mandar el mensaje para Orb.

-¡Si capitán!

-Shinn, tu termina de limpiar el interior del cañón del Gouf que se encargó de limpiar la fosa séptica de la colonia.

-Si capitán...

_Un mes después..._

Todos están subidos en los mobile suits y la rampa los coloca en posición de salida.

-Volveremos en un mes. Por ahora mantengan su posición y sigan con los trabajos. -Termina de indicar a los oficiales.

-¡¿Listos?!

-¡Si! -Contestan todos.

-Despeguemos entonces. ¡Isaac Jule, Assault Duel, despegando! -Despega el Duel mejorado con Sword pack y Launcher incorporados.

-¡Shiho Heinhefuss, Flare Duel, despegue! -Despega el Duel rojo y naranja.

-¡Diakka Elthsman, Siege Buster, despegando! -El Buster con cañones en las manos y cargando el rifle de energía despega.

-¡Lunamaria Hawk, core splendor, aquí voy! -El core splendor despega, se arma y el impulse sale volando.

-Shinn Asuka, Zaku, allá voy. -Un Zaku verde básico despega.

Los cuatro Gundams y el Zaku de Shinn salen volando en dirección a la tierra.

* * *

Kagari, Lacus y Meyrin van caminando por el centro comercial comprando ropa y algunas otras cosas. Ya llevan algunas bolsas.

-¿Que tal ese? -Le indica Kagari a Lacus señalando un traje de baño de dos piezas que tiene el maniquí de un aparador.

-Se ve un poco escandaloso, Kagari-san.

-¿Y que se supone que te vas a poner? ¿Un traje de buzo? ¿O quizás a ambos les gustaría ponerse trajes de pilotos de mobile suit para nadar?

-No, es solo que...

-Lacus-sama, ese traje no es tan escandaloso. Yo tengo uno como ese. La última vez que fuimos a la playa, Athrun-san me dijo que era lindo.

Kagari vuelve la mirada entrecerrada y furiosa ante el comentario de Meyrin. Recordó esa ocasión cuando ella se llevó el traje de surf, pero era la única.

-El problema es que es para lucirlo para Kira, no para Athrun. -Contesta defendiéndose.

-Bueno, es verdad que Kira-sama y Athrun-san tienen gustos diferentes...

-¿En verdad a Kira le gustaría un traje así? En realidad nunca le he preguntado.

-¡En ese caso sorpréndelo!

-Sin embargo, un traje de una sola pieza es más a tu estilo, Lacus-sama.

-Tienes razón. -Dice observando un traje celeste de una pieza que estaba junto al otro.

-Pensándolo bien es verdad. Es más a tu estilo.

-Compremos ese entonces. -Las tres se sonríen y entran a la tienda.

* * *

Kira está en un café que tiene las mesas al aire libre conversando con Miriallia, que viene vestida con traje formal de reportera. El está vestido como siempre.

-Así que al fin te casas. -Le pregunta ella mientras le da una probada a su taza de café.

-Si. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir.

-¿Estás bromeando? En cuanto lo supe vine lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Y tu también vas a ir a la fiesta de despedida?

-Si, Kagari-san ya me invitó. Por cierto, supe que también venía el grupo de Isaac.

-Es verdad, Isaac, Diakka y Shiho. Athrun me contó que también vienen Shinn y Lunamaria.

-¿Aquellos que manejaban el Impulse y el Destiny?

-Si. Para nosotros no hay ningún problema. Espero que esto sirva para reconciliar ideas.

-Ya veo... y no solo ellos, sino también Diakka...

-¿Te incomoda?

-No. En realidad quiero conversar con él.

-Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Sai o de Kazui?

-Intenté localizarlos para comunicarles la noticia, pero no ha habido respuesta. Creo que solo tu y yo quedamos de nuestro grupo original.

-Hmm...

-Aunque en realidad no importa, ya que tenemos muchos amigos. ¿Verdad?

-Tienes razón.

-Kira, cambiando de tema... -Dijo ella en un tono más serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Uno de mis contactos en Nitoko reportó que un grupo de mobile suits fue avistado hace algunos días sobrevolando la costa. -Le comenta mientras saca unas fotografías, donde puede verse un Gundam negro desapareciendo.

-No puede ser... Gundam... -Dijo mirando las fotografías.

-Después de aquello no se ha visto más ningún movimiento. Me preguntaba si tal vez sería algún nuevo Mobile Suit de Morgenröte, pero ahora que te veo me gustaría consultárselo a Mariu-san antes de seguir investigando.

-Lo más probable es que sea algo así, pero se las daré a Mariu-san.

-Muchas gracias, Kira.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿como te ha ido?

-Pues verás...

* * *

-Por Dios... esta juventud de hoy en día. -Dice Muu, empujando una carretilla. Acompaña a Mariu en el supermercado.

-Luego son dos botellas de vino. -Dice ella chequeando la lista.

-¿No tenemos suficiente en la casa?

-Lo necesitamos para cocinar.

-Ah, ya veo. Por cierto, ¿qué harán las chicas?

-¿Qué harán los chicos? -Le contesta ella.

-Bueno... la verdad, no mucho. Descuida, no habrán mujeres bailando.

-Eso espero.

-Te aseguro que lo mas emocionante será probar los diferentes tipos de café de Andrew.

-Claro.

-Por cierto, ¿tu sabes quien es el tipo ese de cabello oscuro que anda por la oficina en estos días?

-Lo he visto un par de veces. Dice que estaba en Copernicus antes de venir aquí. Parece agradable, aunque muy serio. Creo que es de la misma edad que Kira.

-Parece más grande por su actitud.

-Si. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

-A ver...

* * *

Athrun está nuevamente en la terminal espacial de Onogoro, Basti y Kerma se encuentran con él. En todo este tiempo se han ganado su confianza. Especialmente Basti, a quien cree Shizuka.

-Isaac y los demás deben llegar en cualquier momento. Hay que esperar un poco más.

-Como usted diga, Zala-san. ¿Le molesta si vamos por un refresco?

-No, adelante. Es más, me traen uno.

-Muchas gracias. -Dice reverenciando. Al momento se alejan. Kerma se le acerca a Basti y los dos bajan levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué no recuerdas? Shinn Asuka y Lunamaria Hawk vienen en el grupo del capitán Jule. Ellos y yo fuimos compañeros en la academia de ZAFT.

-Eso no me lo habías contado. Significa que si te ven podrían reconocerte.

-No, no podrían. Lo harían.

-Uf... será mejor escondernos hasta que pasen entonces.

-Si. Será lo mejor.

Al momento los mobile suits aterrizan. Las compuertas se abren y ellos salen de las cabinas, con todo y sus maletas.

-¡Isaac! -Le grita Athrun desde el suelo.

-¡Maldito! -Contesta él desde arriba. Toma un cable y baja de su mobile suit hasta donde él se encuentra. Los demás hacen lo mismo.

-Es bueno verte, Isaac. -Le extiende la mano. El le corresponde el saludo.

-Veo que sigues vivo.

-Diakka, Shiho. Me alegro de verlos.

-Igualmente, Athrun.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Por último ven llegar a Shinn y Lunamaria. Ella viene sujeta del brazo de él.

-Shinn. Lunamaria. -Exclama él, en tono serio.

-Athrun-san...

-Athrun...

-Me alegra mucho que hayan decidido venir. A Kira y a Lacus también les alegrará.

-Si... gracias. -Contesta Shinn.

-Athrun-san... gracias por recibirnos. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo preguntarte donde está Meyrin?

-Salió de compras con Kagari y Lacus. Después se verán. Vamos todos a mi auto. Por lo pronto iremos a mi casa a que se instalen y luego saldremos. Para hoy están organizadas las despedidas de solteros.

-¡Ahh! Eso si está interesante. -Comenta Diakka.

-¿También para Lacus-sama? -Pregunta Shiho.

-Si, también. No quiero imaginarme lo que les espera a ustedes hoy.

-Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo así. -Dice Isaac.- ¿Y esos niños quienes son? -Dice mirando a Kerma y Basti que se ven de lejos, pero no se distinguen.

-Son dos de los oficiales que entrenan en la academia. Tienen mucho potencial para conducir un Mobile suit.

-_Es Isaac Jule... el capitán de la tropa Jule... hijo de la exrepresentante de Noviembre._ -Piensa Basti, que observa desde el nivel superior.

-Bueno, vamos entonces. -Invita Athrun.- Solo debo terminar un papeleo pendiente.

-Zala-san. Shizuka y yo nos quedaremos a terminar el papeleo, usted por favor vaya con sus invitados. -Dice Kerma acercándose a ellos. Basti observa de lejos.

-Está bien, pero recuerden venir luego a la casa para salir de ahí.

-Estamos muy agradecidos por la invitación. Así será.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

-¡Si! -Lo saluda. Al momento, todos suben al auto de Athrun y salen en dirección a su casa.

-Se acerca el momento. -Le comenta Kerma a Basti, volviendo junto a ella.

-Si... se acerca. -Dice ella un poco desanimada.

* * *

Morgenröte

Soren se encuentra trabajando en una de las terminales. Información sobre Mobile suits y naves de batalla se baja en un archivo, así como un mapa de Orb y de todas sus defensas. Luego saca un comunicador.

-Merle, soy yo.

-_¡Si capitán!_

-La pesca será en una semana, trae las cañas al lago en el que habíamos quedado.

-_Como usted diga._

_-_Cambio y fuera.

* * *

-¡Hey, Stephan!

-¿Ehh?? -Dice en tono molesto.

-Es hora.

-Al fin... vamos entonces.

El Doom y el Demon se activan, sin embargo el mirage colloid aún continúa vigente. El Feather, el Reaper y el revenge se activan en modo remoto y saltan al agua, comienzan a ir bajo el agua hasta Onogoro, a la costa occidental, al área de la casa de playa. Tardarían una semana en llegar.

* * *

-¿Y qué tal este? -Pregunta Lacus mostrando un conjunto de ropa. Meyrin asiente y Kagari dice que no. Lacus hace un gesto de triste con los labios.

Kira y Miriallia van en el auto de éste en dirección a su casa.

Isaac y los demás están cambiándose y desempacando en la casa de Athrun. El está con un vaso de jugo mirando hacia la ventana platicando con Shinn.

Basti y Kerma van en un Jeep de Orb en dirección a la casa de Athrun. Basti se ve algo desanimada.

Anna ni isho na datta no ni...

-Llega la hora de la venganza... Kagari Yula... -Comenta Soren saliendo de Morgenröte.

-¡Voy a casarme! -Dice Lacus feliz a sus amigas. Ambas le sonríen.

Yugure na ni wo chigau ito...

Avance

Los corazones que revelan sus verdaderos sentimientos animados por la confianza de la honestidad; una marca de felicidad en la memoria de dos que se aman, pero ¿qué se hace cuando el corazón manchado de odio muestra su cara?

Escenas de Miriallia y Kagari abrazadas de lado cantando junto a una botella, Kira y Athrun asustados siendo cubiertos por una sombra, luego la ceremonia a la orilla de la playa, un baile de bodas, Basti sacando un arma y sujetando a Kagari y las sombras de los Gundam sobre todos los invitados.

Próximo episodio de Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Seed of Future

Triste inicio

¡Es hora de mostrar tus colmillos y cruzar la línea del destino, revenge!


	3. Fase III Preludio

Fase III - **Preludio**

Escenas del capítulo anterior

-Yo iré a Morgenröte. Ustedes dos se infiltrarán en la academia militar, de donde se elige la guardia para Kagari Yula. -Le dice Soren a Basti y Kerma, que llevan uniformes de Orb.

-En ese entonces se rumoraba que Uzumi-sama tenía más hijos, pero nunca se confirmó.-Le cuenta la madre de Kira a él y a Lacus.

-Esto no es justo... no lo es. -Se queja Shinn apretando los puños con Lunamaria junto a él.

-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte? -Le pregunta Basti a Kerma escribiendo en la Laptop.

-No es bueno que solo tu sigas soltera, Kagari-sama. -La reprende Mana.

-¿Y quién será el voluntario para la demostración? -Pregunta Athrun. En ese momento Basti levanta la mano.

-_No te vayas a pasar..._ -Piensa Kerma. La batalla entre Astrays comienza. Athrun le lanza el golpe con el sable, pero Basti salta dando un giro de 360° y cae detrás de él, en ese momento saca la espada y se dispone a darle un golpe a Athrun...

-Athrun-san... -Dice Meyrin, sorprendida.

* * *

-¡¡Toma esto!! -Grita Basti lanzando el golpe con el sable láser.

-¡No te será tan fácil, niña! -Exclama Athrun. Al momento enciende propulsores y se empuja a sí mismo hacia adelante, esquivando el golpe al tiempo que asume una posición horizontal cayendo de pié contra la pared, toma impulso y salta de regreso contra ella, da una vuelta una vez más dirigiendo el pié de su unidad contra la de ella y asestando un golpe directo contra la cabina y tumbando al Astray en el suelo. Athrun retrocede de un salto y cae de pie frente a ella.

-Basti... -Dice Kerma en voz baja, sorprendido porque había sido tumbada de un movimiento.

En la cabina del Astray, ella está aún con las manos en los controles con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Vaya que es bueno... o es que esta unidad es muy chica... -Dice con cierta ironía.

Al momento Athrun abre la cabina del suyo y baja al suelo de un salto. Sale corriendo a abrir la compuerta de Basti. Meyrin y todos los alumnos llegan detrás.

-¿Estás bien, Shizuka? -Le pregunta Athrun tendiéndole la mano.

-Si, muchas gracias. -Contesta dándole la suya y dejando que la ayudara a salir.

-Ese movimiento suyo si que me sorprendió. Veo que en Copernicus se toman muy serio el entrenamiento. Realmente tienes aptitud para pilotar un mobile suit. Quizás hasta un Gundam, si le pones el empeño suficiente.

-Sus palabras son realmente estimulantes, instructor Zala. -Al momento hace el saludo militar. Athrun se lo devuelve y bajan la mano. Luego él se dirige al resto del grupo.

-A partir de este momento comenzarán su entrenamiento en los simuladores. Primero será teoría, pero pronto llegaremos a la práctica y ustedes también podrán hacer suertes similares. ¿Verdad, Meyrin?

-¡Si! -Asiente ella. Luego todos los saludan, el les devuelve el saludo y rompen filas. Basti regresa junto con Kerma y comienzan a alejarse del lugar. Athrun y Meyrin bajan del brazo del Astray sobre el que estaban parados y también se dirigen a la salida. Él vuelve la vista hacia la chica.

-¡Oye, tu! -Llama a Basti. Ambos vuelven a verlo y se acercan a él.

-A sus órdenes, instructor.

-Siendo que tu ya tienes la habilidad para conducir un mobile suit me gustaría que discutiésemos sobre tu perfil. Tendrías la oportunidad de subir de nivel directamente. Aunque por tu estilo puedo identificar que nunca has pilotado en la tierra, ¿verdad?

-Es verdad. Ni mi compañero ni yo hemos estado nunca en la tierra. Toda la vida la hemos pasado en la luna.

-Pues yo te veo muy despierta. -Le dice él en tono de chiste. Ella se da cuenta y se sonroja.

-Yo... eh... bueno... ¡instructor!! -Se queja ella.

-Gracias a eso he podido comprobar que no eres tan seria como quieres aparentar. Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que lo mejor es ser uno mismo bajo toda circunstancia. En lo personal considero que una sonrisa se vería más natural en un rostro como el tuyo. ¿No lo crees?

-Zala-san... -Musito ella con las mejillas sonrojadas. Como acto reflejo sonríe con naturalidad. Kerma los mira molesto, como celoso.

-Eso está mejor. Bien, pasa luego a mi oficina para discutir sobre lo que te dije. Hasta pronto. Vamos, Meyrin.

-¡Si! -Contesta la mencionada siguiéndolo. Basti los observa alejarse, aún sonrojada más solo de un lado.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! -La llama Kerma chasqueándole los dedos.

-¿Ah? ¿qué? -Reacciona sin saber lo que pasa.

-Te quedaste embobada mirando a ese tal Athrun.

-¿Yo? ¡No digas tonterías!

-¿Tonterías? y eso de "Zala-san"... -La imita haciendo una cara de ojos temblorosos, sonrojado y llorando.

-Ah, eso fue...

-Al menos has hecho que la misión progrese de la manera que se supone. Espero que al capitán también le vaya bien.

-Si. -Dice en tono ya más serio.- Hermano... -Vuelve la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Vamos. Se supone que tenemos asignados dormitorios y todo. Vamos a investigar.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos salen del lugar. El Astray continúa tendido en el suelo mientras el otro está de pié junto a él.

-_Una unidad muy chica...o quizás... _ -Piensa mientras se alejan.

* * *

Morgenröte, Orb

Mariu está hablando con unos ingenieros frente a unas naves que se están construyendo mientras Muu revisa los datos en una computadora. Soren va vestido con un traje anaranjado de ingeniero caminando por las rampas metálicas que rodean las plataformas de mobile suits mientras los observa.

-_Ella es la coronel Ramius... se supone que es amiga de Kagari Yula. Si le sigo la pista probablemente encuentre la entrada que necesitamos. Mientras..._ -Vuelve la mirada hacia la zona de desarrollo de Mobile Suits. Sonríe levemente.

_* * *_

Residencia de la playa, Orb

El automóvil negro está estacionado frente a la casa. Torii vuela y se posa sobre el espejo lateral.

-¡¡Tu!! -Grita Kagari corriendo a abrazar a Kira, que la recibe sorprendido.

-Kagari. Que sorpresa.

-¿Cómo está eso que tu, TU vas a casarte?

-Bueno... son cosas que suceden. -Contesta colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Kagari lo suelta y se queda de pie junto a él.

-No le preguntes a él, que no te dará una explicación satisfactoria. -Le advierte Athrun.

-Athrun... -Se queja Kira.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Kagari-san. -Entra Lacus, que viene de la cocina.

-¡Lacus! -La toma de las manos. Ambas sonríen.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan venido a visitarnos.

-Por supuesto que vine en cuanto me fue posible. Realmente es una sorpresa que por fin mi hermano menor vaya a casarse contigo.

-¿Aún sigues con lo del hermano menor? -Pregunta Athrun, que está cruzado de brazos apoyado en una pared.

-¡Es mi hermano menor!

-¿Aunque mida medio metro más que tu?

-¿Medio metro? Eso es un tanto exagerado, Athrun. -Dice Kira.

-Bueno, son diez. Sin embargo son diez centímetros...

-No creo que sean diez. Bueno, es posible. -Ambos comienzan a divagar sobre la estatura de Kagari.

-¡La estatura no tiene nada que ver! -Les grita desde lejos, ya que han ido a la habitación de Lacus.

-Por cierto, ¿y Meyrin? Siempre anda contigo.

-Como me dijiste ya les avisamos a Diakka y a los demás. Meyrin fue a la casa para ver si ya habían contestado.

-Ya veo.

Entretanto, en la habitación de Lacus, ella está sentada sobre su cama mientras Kagari lo está en la silla del tocador.

-¿Y fuiste tu la que se puso de rodillas?

-No... eres la segunda persona que pregunta eso. Athrun también se lo preguntó a Kira. Bueno, será porque ustedes dos se parecen...

-No nos parecemos.

-Esa fue la misma respuesta de Athrun. -Replica ella entrecerrando los ojos.

Las mejillas de Kagari se ruborizan nuevamente.

-Bueno, vinimos a hablar de tu boda, no de parecidos.

-De acuerdo. -Dice sonriente.

-¿Ya le avisaste a todos?

-No, solo lo saben los de la casa, Meyrin, Athrun y tu.

-En ese caso debemos comenzar a organizarnos. ¿Dentro de cuanto has planeado que sea la boda?

-Aún no lo hemos decidido... pensábamos que tal vez en un par de meses.

-No me da tiempo. Debo controlar a todas las cadenas televisivas del país y luego...

-¡Kagari-san!. La televisión no será necesaria...

-Hush. Ustedes siempre tan humildes.

-Bueno, pensaba que tal vez una ceremonia en a la orilla de la playa y luego una pequeña fiesta en la casa.

-Hmm... está bien. Pero por lo menos déjame organizar tu despedida de soltera y la fiesta.

-Ara... pero yo no quiero algo así...

-No te preocupes, no traeré a ningún bailarín ni nada por el estilo. Solo chicas divirtiéndose. ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno... si no es nada extravagante...

-Mira quién habla de extravagancias...

-¿Qué?

-Que nunca te pondría a hacer nada extravagante. Por lo pronto hay que avisarle a todas. A Mariu-san, a Miriallia, Meyrin... quizás la novia de Shinn y la de Isaac... esta sería una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas.

-Ara, ¿Isaac tiene novia? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de alguien como él.

-Eso fue lo que Diakka le contó a Athrun.

-Vaya... -Decía Lacus, que se sorprendía a cada cosa que Kagari le contaba.

Parece que Kagari va a organizarle una despedida de soltera a Lacus. -Le comenta Athrun a Kira.

-Una despedida de soltera... ¡Athrun, no es ese el evento en el que...! -Exclama Kira, asustado.

-Descuida, conociendo a Kagari no creo que someta a Lacus a una experiencia así.

-Pero entre hombres es otra historia, ¿no es así? -Interrumpe Muu.

-¡Muu-san!

-De hecho Andrew ya se ha adelantado a hacer los preparativos. Iremos por ahí a disfrutar de tu último día de libertad.

-No... yo no quisiera hacer algo así, Muu-san.

-Es una imagen muy cómica. -Se burla Athrun.

-¡Athrun!

-Descuida, no haremos nada que te quede marcado en la conciencia, muchacho.

-Ah... si...

* * *

Heliopolis-2, tropa Jule.

Isaac y los demás están en la oficina de él abordo del Voltaire. Shiho y Diakka están de pié frente a su escritorio. Él está sentado.

-¡Isaac! -Le insiste Diakka.

-No lo se. Es que... llevar a esos sujetos con nosotros... -Contesta mientras lee una hoja de papel.

-¡No puedes ser así de cruel con esos pobres chicos! -Reclama Shiho.

-¿Ya te dieron el permiso, no? Por qué no los incluyes. Realmente han trabajado duro.

-Recuerden que también debemos consultar a Athrun. Puede que sea desagradable para ellos el que ese par asista a la boda.

-Isaac... -Le insiste Shiho.

-Humm... De acuerdo. Que preparen nuestras unidades. Iremos a la tierra los cinco juntos entonces.

-Isaac.

-Muchas gracias, Isaac.

Isaac se sonroja, pero trata de no mostrar emociones.

-¡Muy bien, pero hasta que salgamos, todo el mundo sigue en su trabajo!

-¡Si! -Contestan sus dos amigos.

-Shinn, Lunamaria, vengan ahora mismo. -Los llama por el intercomunicador. Ambos están en la cafetería comiendo el uno junto al otro.

-¿Y ahora que quiere?

-No lo se, pero date prisa.

-Uh-ju. -Articula Lunamaria metiéndose un pedazo de comida en la boca y tragándolo a la fuerza. Al momento llegan los dos a la oficina de Isaac.

-Aquí estamos, capitán.

-Rápidamente les informo que por la intercesión de mis asistentes ambos nos acompañarán a un evento al que asistiremos en la tierra.

-¿Un evento? ¿De qué se trata?

-De la boda del piloto del Freedom con Lady Lacus. ¿Quieren venir?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ellos nos invitan?

-No. Pero pensamos que es una buena oportunidad para disculparse con ellos como es debido. ¿No lo creen así?

-Si me gustaría ir porque podría ver a Meyrin... -Contesta Lunamaria.- Además, es verdad que debemos disculparnos con Athrun-san. ¿Verdad, Shinn?

Shinn voltea la mirada hacia un lado sin asentir.

-¿Shinn?

-Si. Me gustaría hablar nuevamente con Athrun.

-Muy bien. Entonces saldremos en los mobile suits hacia la tierra. Lunamaria, encárgate tu de mandar el mensaje para Orb.

-¡Si capitán!

-Shinn, tu termina de limpiar el interior del cañón del Gouf que se encargó de limpiar la fosa séptica de la colonia.

-Si capitán...

_Un mes después..._

Todos están subidos en los mobile suits y la rampa los coloca en posición de salida.

-Volveremos en un mes. Por ahora mantengan su posición y sigan con los trabajos. -Termina de indicar a los oficiales.

-¡¿Listos?!

-¡Si! -Contestan todos.

-Despeguemos entonces. ¡Isaac Jule, Assault Duel, despegando! -Despega el Duel mejorado con Sword pack y Launcher incorporados.

-¡Shiho Heinhefuss, Flare Duel, despegue! -Despega el Duel rojo y naranja.

-¡Diakka Elthsman, Siege Buster, despegando! -El Buster con cañones en las manos y cargando el rifle de energía despega.

-¡Lunamaria Hawk, core splendor, aquí voy! -El core splendor despega, se arma y el impulse sale volando.

-Shinn Asuka, Zaku, allá voy. -Un Zaku verde básico despega.

Los cuatro Gundams y el Zaku de Shinn salen volando en dirección a la tierra.

* * *

Kagari, Lacus y Meyrin van caminando por el centro comercial comprando ropa y algunas otras cosas. Ya llevan algunas bolsas.

-¿Que tal ese? -Le indica Kagari a Lacus señalando un traje de baño de dos piezas que tiene el maniquí de un aparador.

-Se ve un poco escandaloso, Kagari-san.

-¿Y que se supone que te vas a poner? ¿Un traje de buzo? ¿O quizás a ambos les gustaría ponerse trajes de pilotos de mobile suit para nadar?

-No, es solo que...

-Lacus-sama, ese traje no es tan escandaloso. Yo tengo uno como ese. La última vez que fuimos a la playa, Athrun-san me dijo que era lindo.

Kagari vuelve la mirada entrecerrada y furiosa ante el comentario de Meyrin. Recordó esa ocasión cuando ella se llevó el traje de surf, pero era la única.

-El problema es que es para lucirlo para Kira, no para Athrun. -Contesta defendiéndose.

-Bueno, es verdad que Kira-sama y Athrun-san tienen gustos diferentes...

-¿En verdad a Kira le gustaría un traje así? En realidad nunca le he preguntado.

-¡En ese caso sorpréndelo!

-Sin embargo, un traje de una sola pieza es más a tu estilo, Lacus-sama.

-Tienes razón. -Dice observando un traje celeste de una pieza que estaba junto al otro.

-Pensándolo bien es verdad. Es más a tu estilo.

-Compremos ese entonces. -Las tres se sonríen y entran a la tienda.

* * *

Kira está en un café que tiene las mesas al aire libre conversando con Miriallia, que viene vestida con traje formal de reportera. El está vestido como siempre.

-Así que al fin te casas. -Le pregunta ella mientras le da una probada a su taza de café.

-Si. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir.

-¿Estás bromeando? En cuanto lo supe vine lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Y tu también vas a ir a la fiesta de despedida?

-Si, Kagari-san ya me invitó. Por cierto, supe que también venía el grupo de Isaac.

-Es verdad, Isaac, Diakka y Shiho. Athrun me contó que también vienen Shinn y Lunamaria.

-¿Aquellos que manejaban el Impulse y el Destiny?

-Si. Para nosotros no hay ningún problema. Espero que esto sirva para reconciliar ideas.

-Ya veo... y no solo ellos, sino también Diakka...

-¿Te incomoda?

-No. En realidad quiero conversar con él.

-Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Sai o de Kazui?

-Intenté localizarlos para comunicarles la noticia, pero no ha habido respuesta. Creo que solo tu y yo quedamos de nuestro grupo original.

-Hmm...

-Aunque en realidad no importa, ya que tenemos muchos amigos. ¿Verdad?

-Tienes razón.

-Kira, cambiando de tema... -Dijo ella en un tono más serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Uno de mis contactos en Nitoko reportó que un grupo de mobile suits fue avistado hace algunos días sobrevolando la costa. -Le comenta mientras saca unas fotografías, donde puede verse un Gundam negro desapareciendo.

-No puede ser... Gundam... -Dijo mirando las fotografías.

-Después de aquello no se ha visto más ningún movimiento. Me preguntaba si tal vez sería algún nuevo Mobile Suit de Morgenröte, pero ahora que te veo me gustaría consultárselo a Mariu-san antes de seguir investigando.

-Lo más probable es que sea algo así, pero se las daré a Mariu-san.

-Muchas gracias, Kira.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿como te ha ido?

-Pues verás...

* * *

-Por Dios... esta juventud de hoy en día. -Dice Muu, empujando una carretilla. Acompaña a Mariu en el supermercado.

-Luego son dos botellas de vino. -Dice ella chequeando la lista.

-¿No tenemos suficiente en la casa?

-Lo necesitamos para cocinar.

-Ah, ya veo. Por cierto, ¿qué harán las chicas?

-¿Qué harán los chicos? -Le contesta ella.

-Bueno... la verdad, no mucho. Descuida, no habrán mujeres bailando.

-Eso espero.

-Te aseguro que lo mas emocionante será probar los diferentes tipos de café de Andrew.

-Claro.

-Por cierto, ¿tu sabes quien es el tipo ese de cabello oscuro que anda por la oficina en estos días?

-Lo he visto un par de veces. Dice que estaba en Copernicus antes de venir aquí. Parece agradable, aunque muy serio. Creo que es de la misma edad que Kira.

-Parece más grande por su actitud.

-Si. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

-A ver...

* * *

Athrun está nuevamente en la terminal espacial de Onogoro, Basti y Kerma se encuentran con él. En todo este tiempo se han ganado su confianza. Especialmente Basti, a quien cree Shizuka.

-Isaac y los demás deben llegar en cualquier momento. Hay que esperar un poco más.

-Como usted diga, Zala-san. ¿Le molesta si vamos por un refresco?

-No, adelante. Es más, me traen uno.

-Muchas gracias. -Dice reverenciando. Al momento se alejan. Kerma se le acerca a Basti y los dos bajan levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué no recuerdas? Shinn Asuka y Lunamaria Hawk vienen en el grupo del capitán Jule. Ellos y yo fuimos compañeros en la academia de ZAFT.

-Eso no me lo habías contado. Significa que si te ven podrían reconocerte.

-No, no podrían. Lo harían.

-Uf... será mejor escondernos hasta que pasen entonces.

-Si. Será lo mejor.

Al momento los mobile suits aterrizan. Las compuertas se abren y ellos salen de las cabinas, con todo y sus maletas.

-¡Isaac! -Le grita Athrun desde el suelo.

-¡Maldito! -Contesta él desde arriba. Toma un cable y baja de su mobile suit hasta donde él se encuentra. Los demás hacen lo mismo.

-Es bueno verte, Isaac. -Le extiende la mano. El le corresponde el saludo.

-Veo que sigues vivo.

-Diakka, Shiho. Me alegro de verlos.

-Igualmente, Athrun.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Por último ven llegar a Shinn y Lunamaria. Ella viene sujeta del brazo de él.

-Shinn. Lunamaria. -Exclama él, en tono serio.

-Athrun-san...

-Athrun...

-Me alegra mucho que hayan decidido venir. A Kira y a Lacus también les alegrará.

-Si... gracias. -Contesta Shinn.

-Athrun-san... gracias por recibirnos. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo preguntarte donde está Meyrin?

-Salió de compras con Kagari y Lacus. Después se verán. Vamos todos a mi auto. Por lo pronto iremos a mi casa a que se instalen y luego saldremos. Para hoy están organizadas las despedidas de solteros.

-¡Ahh! Eso si está interesante. -Comenta Diakka.

-¿También para Lacus-sama? -Pregunta Shiho.

-Si, también. No quiero imaginarme lo que les espera a ustedes hoy.

-Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo así. -Dice Isaac.- ¿Y esos niños quienes son? -Dice mirando a Kerma y Basti que se ven de lejos, pero no se distinguen.

-Son dos de los oficiales que entrenan en la academia. Tienen mucho potencial para conducir un Mobile suit.

-_Es Isaac Jule... el capitán de la tropa Jule... hijo de la exrepresentante de Noviembre._ -Piensa Basti, que observa desde el nivel superior.

-Bueno, vamos entonces. -Invita Athrun.- Solo debo terminar un papeleo pendiente.

-Zala-san. Shizuka y yo nos quedaremos a terminar el papeleo, usted por favor vaya con sus invitados. -Dice Kerma acercándose a ellos. Basti observa de lejos.

-Está bien, pero recuerden venir luego a la casa para salir de ahí.

-Estamos muy agradecidos por la invitación. Así será.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

-¡Si! -Lo saluda. Al momento, todos suben al auto de Athrun y salen en dirección a su casa.

-Se acerca el momento. -Le comenta Kerma a Basti, volviendo junto a ella.

-Si... se acerca. -Dice ella un poco desanimada.

* * *

Morgenröte

Soren se encuentra trabajando en una de las terminales. Información sobre Mobile suits y naves de batalla se baja en un archivo, así como un mapa de Orb y de todas sus defensas. Luego saca un comunicador.

-Merle, soy yo.

-_¡Si capitán!_

-La pesca será en una semana, trae las cañas al lago en el que habíamos quedado.

-_Como usted diga._

_-_Cambio y fuera.

* * *

-¡Hey, Stephan!

-¿Ehh?? -Dice en tono molesto.

-Es hora.

-Al fin... vamos entonces.

El Doom y el Demon se activan, sin embargo el mirage colloid aún continúa vigente. El Feather, el Reaper y el revenge se activan en modo remoto y saltan al agua, comienzan a ir bajo el agua hasta Onogoro, a la costa occidental, al área de la casa de playa. Tardarían una semana en llegar.

* * *

-¿Y qué tal este? -Pregunta Lacus mostrando un conjunto de ropa. Meyrin asiente y Kagari dice que no. Lacus hace un gesto de triste con los labios.

Kira y Miriallia van en el auto de éste en dirección a su casa.

Isaac y los demás están cambiándose y desempacando en la casa de Athrun. El está con un vaso de jugo mirando hacia la ventana platicando con Shinn.

Basti y Kerma van en un Jeep de Orb en dirección a la casa de Athrun. Basti se ve algo desanimada.

Anna ni isho na datta no ni...

-Llega la hora de la venganza... Kagari Yula... -Comenta Soren saliendo de Morgenröte.

-¡Voy a casarme! -Dice Lacus feliz a sus amigas. Ambas le sonríen.

Yugure na ni wo chigau ito...

Avance

Los corazones que revelan sus verdaderos sentimientos animados por la confianza de la honestidad; una marca de felicidad en la memoria de dos que se aman, pero ¿qué se hace cuando el corazón manchado de odio muestra su cara?

Escenas de Miriallia y Kagari abrazadas de lado cantando junto a una botella, Kira y Athrun asustados siendo cubiertos por una sombra, luego la ceremonia a la orilla de la playa, un baile de bodas, Basti sacando un arma y sujetando a Kagari y las sombras de los Gundam sobre todos los invitados.

Próximo episodio de Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Seed of Future

Triste inicio

¡Es hora de mostrar tus colmillos y cruzar la línea del destino, revenge!


	4. Fase IV Triste inicio

FASE IV - **Triste inicio**

Escenas del capítulo anterior

El Astray de Athrun derriba de una patada al de Basti, mandándola al suelo.

-Una sonrisa se ve mucho más natural en tu rostro.

-Zala-san... -Contesta sonrojada.

-Ustedes son muy humildes... pero por lo menos me dejarás organizar la fiesta y la despedida de soltera. -Le dice Kagari a Lacus en la habitación de ésta.

-Ara, Kagari-san, yo no quiero algo así...

-Ustedes vendrán con nosotros a la tierra. -Informa Isaac a Shinn y Lunamaria.

-Uno de mis contactos en Nikoto tomó esta fotografía. Quisiera consultarla con Mariu-san antes de seguir investigando por si se trata de algún nuevo mobile suit de morgenröte. -Dice Miriallia mostrándole a Kira la foto de un Gundam negro.

-Gundam... -Exclama Kira al verla.

-¡Bienvenidos! -Recibe Athrun a Isaac y los demás, que desembarcan en el puerto de Onogoro.

-En una semana todo esto terminará. -Le comenta Kerma a Basti mientras van en el Jeep de Orb. Ella asiente desanimada.

-Kagari Yula... es la hora. -Dice Soren saliendo de Morgenröte, mientras Merle y Stephan guían a los cinco Gundam bajo el agua hacia la costa de Onogoro...

* * *

Residencia de la playa, Orb

-Es hora de irnos. -Dice Muu al volante en su auto con Bartfield como copiloto y Kira en el asiento de atrás. Este se ve como mareado.

-Kira... -Dice Lacus preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Lacus. De veras. -Contesta él tratando de calmarla.

-Descuida. Entre hombres nos arreglamos.

-Si, claro. Por supuesto. -Comenta Mariu en actitud de "te conozco". Una gota aparece en la cabeza de Muu.

-Vaya, vaya. La verdadera esencia del matrimonio sale a relucir. Aún estás a tiempo, muchacho. -Comenta Bartfield.

-Bartfield-san tiene razón. Si te descuidas con Kira puede acabar siendo como él. -Le dice Mariu a Lacus. La madre de Kira se pone la mano en la barbilla y asiente levemente.

-Mamá...

-Bueno, nos veremos luego. Debemos pasar a recoger a Athrun y a los demás.

-Hasta luego.

Entonces Muu enciende la el automóvil, retrocede un poco y arranca en dirección a la carretera. Las tres mujeres vuelven a verse entre si.

-Descuida. No le pasará nada. Recuerda que cuando organizaron la de Muu todo estuvo tranquilo. Lo único que podría pasar es que Kira vuelva a llamarnos desde la delegación para que saquemos a ese par de hombres de la cárcel.

-Si... -Contesta Lacus, sin dejar su preocupación.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro, territorio marino de Orb

Todos los tripulantes están en sus posiciones en el centro de mando, con Issei, el oficial de la nave parado observando las pantallas.

-Recibiendo transmisión desde el Revenge, es el capitán. -Comenta Abby, la misma que antes había trabajado en el Minerva.

-Comunícala.

Al momento aparece en la pantalla Soren en la cabina del revenge.

-Issei, ¿ya están en posición?

-Si capitán. El escuadrón Minion y el Legion ya están preparados.

Dentro del puerto de la nave se pueden ver varios mobile suits en forma de cazas formados en la catapulta para despegar.

-Excelente. La operación debe ser completamente simultánea. Morgenröte no es tan seguro a pesar de su alta tecnología y no debe ser complicado para nosotros obtener lo que necesitamos.

-Como usted diga.

-Capitán... ¿no debería dirigir usted la operación? -Le pregunta Issei.

-Tienes razón. Le dejaré el ataque de línea a Merle y que Basti se encargue de Kagari Yula. Me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto me sea posible.

-Por nuestro lugar en el mundo. -Dice despidiéndose.

-Por nuestro lugar en el mundo, señor.

Al momento se corta la transmisión. Issei se vuelve a las tres chicas que están en los controles y las dirige.- Abby, continúa el monitoreo de Mobile Suits, Libby, haz nuevamente el escaneo del área, Gabby, sigue con el decodificado de las defensas de Morgenröte.

-¡Si! -Contestan las tres chicas que son casi iguales, pero una es de cabello rubio, otra negro y la otra rosa.

* * *

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer durante toda la noche? -Pregunta Meyrin a Kagari, mientras van entrando a la casa de la playa. Las siguen Shiho, Lunamaria y Miriallia.

-Beber y ver hombres bailar.

-¿Qué??

-Claro que no. En realidad no estoy muy segura.

-Menos mal...

* * *

-Henos aquí. -Dice Muu mientras el auto se estaciona en un bar. Isaac parece molesto, Diakka emocionado, Shinn confundido, Athrun preocupado y Kira asustado.

-Solo pasaremos aquí el rato, invitaremos a bailar a alguna chica que ande por ahí y será todo. ¿No es lo suficiente sano para ustedes? -Dice Bartfield.

-Bueno, me parece un buen plan. -Dice Diakka.

-¿Y para esto hice un viaje desde tan lejos? -Reclama Isaac.

Al momento todos entran y se sientan en una mesa que tiene unos sillones como asientos. A Shinn se le queda viendo una mujer fatal muy pero muy parecida a Lust de FullMetal Alchemist sentada en una mesa fumando un cigarro. Le guiña un ojo. El se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-_Esto no va bien... _-Piensa Kira.

-¿Qué hay... en el menú? -Dice Athrun metiendo el rostro en el folleto.

* * *

Entretanto, en la casa de la playa todas las chicas están escuchando música y platicando entre ellas.

-No es que esto esté mal... -Le comenta Kagari a Lacus un tanto decepcionada.

-A mi me parece muy entretenido, Kagari-san. -Contesta Lacus con su tono radiante acostumbrado.

-Esto está aburridísimo. -Le susurra Lunamaria a Shiho. Ella hace como si tosiera un par de veces para asentir.

-Si, y en ese momento yo le dije, ¡fuera de mi puesto! y ella se arrodilló y me pidió perdón, y luego le dije... -Se ve a Miriallia y Meyrin platicando entre ellas. Meyrin lleva una bandeja de bocadillos y se los está comiendo. Miriallia tiene un vaso de licor. Lleva ya el tercer vaso.

-Esto va mal.

-Esperemos que con la comida se anime un poco más el ambiente. -Comentan entre ellas Mariu y la madre de Kira, que están sirviendo los bocadillos.

* * *

-Su Margarita, su Whiskey, su Vodka, su escocés en las rocas... -Dice el camarero sirviéndoles las bebidas.

-Al menos hay esto. -Dice Isaac dándole un trago de fondo.

-¿Y de quién es la limonada rosada?

-...Es mía... -Dice Kira.

-Tu tienes un problema con el rosa. -Dice Diakka.

-No me digas...

* * *

-Sírveme uno a mi también. -Le dice Kagari a Miriallia, esta le llena el vaso con la botella que lleva en la mano.

-Deberían probar esto, está muy bueno. -Comenta Mariu comiendo un club sandwich. Shiho toma uno y lo prueba.

-Esto es... muy bueno.

-...gracias...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no vienen? Lo comprendo. No se preocupe. Si, muchas gracias. -Habla la madre de Kira al teléfono. Luego cuelga y suspira aliviada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que la sorpresa que Kagari-san había preparado ya no viene.

-¡¿Qué ya no?! -Pregunta exaltada, producto del alcohol.

-Dijeron que tenían otro compromiso en una fiesta, además les daba vergüenza hacer el baile desnudista frente a la representante del país.

-¡Kagari-san! ¡Me dijiste que no vendrían!

Lunamaria chasquea los dedos como diciendo "qué lastima".

* * *

Diakka y Muu están coqueteando con unas chicas que están sentadas en la barra. La mujer fatal continúa mirando a Shinn, que no haya donde meter la cara.

-Athrun...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esa mujer no ha dejado de mirarme...

-Deberías ir con ella y platicar un rato, muchacho. -Le dice Bartfield.

En ese momento pasa caminando una mujer como de cuarenta años, que le le indica a Bartfield que la siga.

-Con permiso... -Se levanta él y los deja a ellos en la mesa.

-Bartfield-san... -Dice Shinn.

-Y... ¿como va todo por PLANT, Isaac? -Le pregunta Kira, aún nervioso, tratando de hacer conversación.

-Hmm... -Musita él con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol. Al momento otras dos chicas se acercan a la mesa. Una de cabello verde y la otra rojo.

-¿Bailan? -Le pregunta la de cabello verde, mirando a Athrun y sin dejar de moverse con la música.

-Eh... yo... bueno, la verdad es que...

-Tu y tu amigo parecen algo tímidos. Tal vez sean muy jóvenes para venir a estos lugares.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que con esa actitud tuya de niño asustado haces que me muera por bailar contigo. -Le dice con voz insinuante.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos. -Dijo halándolo del brazo y llevándolo a la pista. Kira se dispuso a seguir con su limonada, pero la otra chica se le prendió del brazo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Eres como tu amigo?

-Ah... yo... la verdad me caso en una semana...

-¿Entonces estás en tu despedida de soltero?

-Eh... si... eso creo...

-Me has convencido. Te daré mi regalo de despedida. -Le dijo también con tono insinuante. Kira se ruborizó.

-Vamos a bailar. -Dijo halándolo también.

-¡No! ¡espera! -Reclamó el mientras avanzaban a la pista. Al momento pudo ver a Athrun ya dando una demostración de baile a todo el mundo junto con la otra chica. Cuando menos sintió ya estaba bailando también.

-Athrun, no sabía que supieras bailar. -Le dice Kira.

-Por supuesto que nunca bailaría contigo.

-Pensándolo bien, esto no está tan mal... -Dice él mientras danza con la muchacha.

-No, en realidad no tanto. -Dice él hasta sonriendo un poco.

-Capitán... todo esto es muy extraño. -Le comenta Shinn a Isaac.

-Hmm... -Es lo único que articula él con la botella enfrente y con el vaso a medio beber. La mujer fatal continúa mirándolo.

-Ay...

* * *

-Lacus-san... yo... tengo que confesarte... ¡hic! -Dice Miriallia en medio de la ebriedad. Kagari está sentada junto a ella en el mismo estado.

-¿Qué sucede, Miriallia?

-Todo este tiempo yo he amado a Kira en secreto... todo, todo el tiempo...

-Ara... -Profirie Lacus sin saber que decir...

-Pero primero estaba Frey... y yo tenía a Tolle... pero ambos murieron y luego tu... y Diakka... y Kira era tan feliz contigo... ¡hip! buaa... -Comienza a llorar.

-No solo tu... -Le dice Kagari abrazándola por un lado sin soltar la botella.- Antes de saber que era mi hermano a mi me gustaba... ¡Me gustaba maldición!! -Golpea la mesa molesta.- Pero ahora... ahora lo quiero musho... es mi hermano menor...

-No es necesario que me cuenten todo esto... -Insiste Lacus aún cuando es ignorada. Al momento ambas comienzan a entonar una canción, la una llorando y la otra furiosa.

-Anotoki... wasureta...

-Los naturales tienen un umbral de ebriedad muy bajo. -Comenta Shiho. Luego se da cuenta de que Lunamaria está dormida de tomada junto a ella.

-Ggggg...

-Hermana... -Exclama Meyrin al verla.

-Supongo que eso no es genético... -Analiza ella.

-¿No despertarán a tu niña? -Le pregunta la madre de Kira a Mariu.

-No, está dormida en la habitación del Freedom junto con los otros niños.

-Ah.

Ambas beben una taza de te. Las demás siguen desvariando.

* * *

Kira y Athrun seguían en medio del baile cuando son interrumpidos por el que parecían ser el novio de una de las chicas.

-¿Por qué estás tu con mi novia? -Le pregunta un tipo más bajo que él a Athrun.

-Eh... si es así disculpa, pero ella me pidió que bailáramos. -Dijo él dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su mesa, pero el otro lo haló del brazo.

-No.

-Athrun. ¿Pasa algo? -Dijo Kira dejando a la muchacha para acercarse. La otra lo siguió.

-No tienes ningún derecho a bailar con ella.

-De acuerdo, perdón. Ahora me voy.

-¡NO! -Repitió él.

-¿Cual es tu problema? -Contestó Athrun molesto. Toda la gente de la pista retrocedió.

-¡Nadie toca a mi novia! -Gritó el tipo lanzándose contra él de puñetazo, pero Athrun rápidamente lo controló y lo tiró al suelo, dejándole las manos en la espalda sujetas con una mano y con la otra estrellándole el rostro al suelo.

-¡Kenta! -Gritó la chica.

-Ya te dije que me disculpes. Ahora te soltaré y nos iremos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Maldito...

-¡Eita! ¡Están molestando a Kenta! -Gritó la chica que bailaba con Kira.

-¿Eita? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? -Pregunta Kira.

-Debe ser otro perdedor como este. -Dice Athrun, que no suelta al otro.

-Deja a mi amigo en paz. -Se escucha la voz ronca.

-Es lo que iba a hacer, par de perdedores. -Al momento y sin volver a verlo, Athrun suelta al fulano y se pone de pié junto a Kira.

-Grrr... -Se escucha la voz de Eita furioso.

-Vamos, Kira. -Dice sacudiéndose las manos.

-Athrun... -Le dice éste sin moverse, mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué?

Al momento se da cuenta de que ambos están cubiertos por una gran sombra. Athrun voltea la mirada hacia donde Kira la dirige y ambos ponen progresivamente una cara de terror.

-¿Eita?

-Capitán... capitán...

-Hmm...

A Shinn no deja de mirarlo la mujer fatal que empieza a avanzar hacia él. Isaac parece como ido con la botella vacía junto a él, Muu, Diakka y Bartfield están desaparecidos...

-¡¡Noo!! -Grita Shinn. A lo lejos se ve el escándalo de la golpiza en medio de la pista de baile.

* * *

-Kira... Kira... -Musita Lacus tomando también de la botella. Kagari y Miriallia están desmayadas frente a ella. Meyrin está dormida junto con Lunamaria mientras Shiho engulle todos los club sandwiches.

-Esto... esto no es lo que esperaba. -Dice Mariu. La madre de Kira toma otra taza de te.

* * *

Soren está de pié sobre una roca en un banco de la playa en el fondo de un risco. Kerma y Basti están de pié sobre la arena. El viento sopla muy fuerte al grado de casi moverlos, sin embargo, hacen como si nada.

-¿No es perfecto? Dentro de poco Orb se convertirá en la puerta para el regreso de nuestra clase al mundo conocido.

-Capitán...

-Hermano... -Ambos lo miran con obediencia. Kerma parece emocionado, Basti está seria.

-Orb... Kagari... por fin seguirán su verdadero camino.

En ese momento salen del mar el Doom y el Demon, seguidos de los otros tres, y se estacionan a la orilla de la playa. Se abren las cabinas y de un salto Merle y Stephan bajan con ellos.

-¡Capitán! -Lo saluda Merle de forma militar. Stephan se acerca y hace lo mismo como si no tuviera ganas.

-Celebro tu puntualidad, Merle.

-Feather... -Musita Basti al ver nuevamente a su unidad.

-¿Como está el Ícaro? -Le pregunta su subordinada al capitán.

-Todo está en posición.

-¡Maldito Orb! ¡Pagarás por proclamarte neutral y confinarnos a aquel rincón del espacio!! -Grita Stephan.

-Es verdad... en verdad que tu eres el que más ha sufrido. -Le dice el capitán.- Sin embargo, todos nosotros también. Por eso son ustedes los que forman este equipo. -Vuelve la mirada a todos, que lo escuchan atentos. Su ojo está amarillo sin pupila, mientras el otro es oscuro y normal.

-La alianza... los naturales deben pagar. -Lo apoya Merle. Tiene un ligero recuerdo de una mujer de cabello corto y anteojos oscuros que se aleja de ella de pequeña.

-¡Pagarán! ¡Y también los coordinadores! -Secunda Kerma.

Basti escucha silenciosa mientras los demás hablan entre ellos. Luego de un rato, ella y Kerma nuevamente suben al Jeep de Orb y abandonan el lugar, para unirse a la escolta de Kagari.

-No me gusta la actitud del piloto Garzel, capitán.

-Descuida. Basti está de nuestro lado incondicionalmente.

-Sin embargo, ella no es como nosotros. Ella tiene _eso_ de forma natural.

-No hay ninguna diferencia. Los nuestros cumplen la misma función.

-Sin embargo...

-Suficiente. -La interrumpe alzando la mano hacia ella.- Basti es la piloto del Feather y es la única capaz de controlarlo a su totalidad. Ella es como nosotros y es todo. -Al decirlo, le surgen imágenes de el de niño mirando a un bebé que está en una incubadora.

-Si, capitán.

-Ahh... -Profiere Stephan.

-Ustedes irán a Arumatsubara a crear la distracción exterior. Mandaré a un escuadrón de Minion a apoyar a Basti y Kerma e iré yo por Morgenröte, como quería Issei. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si. Como usted diga.

-Bien... -Dice volviendo la mirada a su mobile suit.

* * *

En medio de la lluvia, el auto de Muu se estaciona en la residencia de la playa. Athrun trae un ojo morado, Kira viene inconsciente, Shinn lleno de besos rojos, Isaac desmayado y Diakka y los mayores sonrientes. Sale a recibirlos Mariu.

-Por fin llegan.

-¿Y ustedes? No me digan que aún no se acaba la fiesta.

Lacus se asoma por la puerta, con las mejillas rojas y con la botella en la mano, casi a punto de caer.

-Ya veo...

-Si, las demás están inconscientes.

-Capitán Ramius, por favor no le cuente a Luna de esto... -Le pide Shinn.

-¡¡Muu la Fraga!! ¡¡¿A donde rayos llevaste a los niños?!!

-¿Niños? -Cuestiona Diakka.

-¡Y tu Andrew, si sabes que este inútil es un vago, tu deberías haberte hecho responsable!

-No, si no paso nada, de veras... -Trata de calmarla Athrun, pero deja en evidencia el morete de su ojo, raspones y súbita sangre de nariz. La cabeza de Kira se va de lado cayendo sobre la ventana del auto.

-Por Dios... ¡¡Kira!! ¡¡¡Kira!! -Lo sacude ella, tratando de hacer que reaccione, ignorando a los demás.

-¿Kira? ¡¡Kira!! ¡¡Kira!! -Sale corriendo Lacus.

-Oh, vaya. -Suspira Muu.

* * *

_Una semana después..._

Casa de la playa, Orb

Athrun está en el patio exterior conversando con todos los soldados que se apostarían para la seguridad. Basti y Kerma están entre ellos.

-Habrá una ceremonia en la playa y luego todos vendrán a la fiesta. Recuerden que la prioridad máxima es la seguridad de la representante. Dos de ustedes estarán apostados en las entradas principales. No es un evento muy grande pero la cantidad de gente que vendrá es una multitud.

Kerma levanta la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Si, Marcus?

-¿En verdad cree que somos necesarios? Es decir, la seguridad es importante pero se supone que estamos en una era de paz.

-Se lo que quieres decir. Es verdad que no hay nada de que preocuparse, pero la seguridad nunca está de más.

-Si, capitán. -Contesta él sonriente. Basti lo mira de reojo.

-Shizuka será la encargada del operativo. Meyrin y yo estaremos en la fiesta, así que confiamos en ustedes. Los Astrays estarán ubicados en la periferia por si llegan a ser necesarios, aunque como dijo Marcus, es algo casi imposible.

-¡Si! -Asiente el grupo de soldados.

* * *

Lacus está poniéndose el vestido de novia con Kagari, Miriallia y Meyrin ayudándola.

-Lacus-san... -Le dice tímidamente Miriallia mientras le acomoda el velo.

-¿Si?

-Solo quería confirmar que aquello que dijimos en tu fiesta no es verdad...

-Ara... descuida. En realidad después de que bebí un poco de aquella botella se me olvidaron muchas cosas de lo que pasó ese día.

-Eso es bueno. -Dice Kagari.- Ahora hay que darse prisa, mi hermano menor y los demás deben estar ya en la iglesia.

-Que emoción... espero yo también algún día casarme. -Dice Meyrin emocionada.

-Yo también. De seguro algún día me casaré con Athrun. -Dice Kagari en tono intimidante.

-Debemos terminar con esto e ir de una vez. -Las interrumpe Miriallia.

-Ah, si.

* * *

Aramatsubara, bajo el agua, Orb

-Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo encerrados en estas unidades... -Le comenta Merle a Stephan.

-Demasiado. ¿Cuanto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?

-Cinco horas.

-Mmm...

* * *

Ya toda la gente está ubicada en los asientos, el sacerdote listo y Kira parado junto al altar con Athrun a su lado. Muu y Mariu están con su bebé en la primera fila, ella lleva uno de esos sombreros gigantes, color morado; al lado está la madre de Kira. Ahí están Diakka, Isaac que está junto a Shiho, Lunamaria y Shinn hasta la fila de atrás, Kisaka, Karen, el sargento Maddock, Yamada y Chandra (los dos que siempre están en el Arcángel), Dacosta y casi todos los tripulantes del Eternal, los tres pilotos de Lacus, el teniente comandante del equipo de Murasames, los niños del orfanato y algún otro no mencionado. Al momento se ve que llega Kagari, Meyrin y Miriallia llegan detrás y se colocan en un asiento. Kagari se ubica al lado de Athrun al frente.

-¿Y Lacus? -Pregunta Kira.

-Decidió que esto era un error y va a volver a PLANT.

-¿Qué??

-Es broma. Aquí llega.

-Kagari...

-¿No me digas que te lo creíste?

-Mira a quién se lo preguntas. -Comenta Athrun. Kira tenía una cara de sorpresa e intentaba calmarse.

-Oye, no es para tanto.

En ese momento pueden ver llegando a Lacus. Todos vuelven a mirarla, viene del brazo de Barfield.

-Mira, ahí viene. -Le comenta Athrun. Kira asiente y la mira sin poder moverse. Ella también lo mira sonriente y avanza hacia él. Todos se ponen de pié para verla pasar.

-Por fin se casan. -Comenta Muu.

-Por fin... -Contesta Mariu.

-Ese tipo... -Musita Shinn.

-Shh. -Lo interrumpe Lunamaria.

Lacus llega al lado de Kira y Bartfield la suelta; sentándose al lado de Muu en la primera fila. Kagari se pone al lado de Lacus y Athrun se queda al de Kira. La boda comienza.

* * *

Costa este de Onogoro, afueras de Morgenröte, Orb

-_XS013A REVENGE, ubicado en la plataforma y listo para despegar._ -Se escucha la voz de la controladora Abby mientras el Revenge es colocado en la plataforma. Detrás de él está el escuadrón de Legion. Soren está en la cabina. Sonríe.

* * *

Se escucha la canción de Lacus mientras todo continúa. Al momento Kira le pone el anillo y ella le pone el de él.

-Kira Yamato, ¿aceptas a Lacus Clyne como tu esposa?

-Si, acepto. -Dice Kira sin dejar de mirarla.

-Y tu, Lacus Clyne, ¿aceptas a Kira Yamato como tu esposo?

-Si. Por supuesto que acepto.

-Es entonces que por el poder que se me ha conferido yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

-No puedo creerlo... -Le comenta él a ella. Ella lo toma del rostro y lo besa. A él lo toma por sorpresa pero rápidamente corresponde.

-Soy yo el que no lo cree. -Dice Athrun.

-Tampoco yo. -Lo respalda Kagari. Al momento, Kira y Lacus se dan la vuelta y caminan por la alfombra. Todos comienzan a tirarles arroz y pétalos.

-¡¡Toma esto!! -Grita Isaac lanzándoles arroz con toda su fuerza. Lo mismo hace Shinn.

-Por Dios, ya basta, Shinn. -Le dice Lunamaria quitándole la canasta de pétalos y arrojándolos ella.

-Isaac.- Lo reprende Shiho. Al momento cambia de actitud y comienza a arrojarlos suavemente.

-Como tu digas.

Miriallia vuelve la mirada hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que Diakka la está mirando. Ambos se sonrojan y desvían la vista.

-¡Muy bien, ahora todos a celebrar! -Anuncia Kagari parándose frente a todos e invitándolos a la residencia para la fiesta.

* * *

El cronómetro continúa la cuenta regresiva. Merle lo observa atenta con las manos colocadas sobre los controles del Mobile Suit.

* * *

Kerma se escabulle por la parte trasera hasta el lugar donde el Feather y el Reaper están guardados, se tira al agua.

* * *

Todos han llegado a la casa y están sentados en la mesa mientras observan bailar a Kira y Lacus.

-Esto es demasiado perfecto. -Le dice él.

-Si, lo es. -Le contesta ella enamorada.

-Lacus...

-Kira...

Siguen mirándose abstraídos del mundo, como si no existiese más que el uno para el otro.

-Solo míralos. Tanto dulce me enferma. -Le comenta Kagari a Athrun. Están en una mesa ellos dos.

-Se supone que así deben ser los casados.

-Aún así...

-Quiero ver que no pongas esa cara cuando sea tu boda.

-Athrun... -Vuelve a mirarlo ella.

-Kagari... -Le corresponde la mirada. Al momento ambos se acercan con intención de besarse, pero el aplauso de todos los detiene, el baile de Kira y Lacus se había terminado.

-Dejémoslo para más tarde.

-Si, tienes razón.

Al momento comienzan a servir la comida a todos. Una banda de músicos sigue tocando y los meseros se despliegan por todas las mesas.

En la mesa de Isaac todos están tranquilos mientras les sirven la comida.

-Bueno, en realidad este ha sido un buen evento. -Comenta Isaac.

-Si, Lacus-sama se veía tan feliz... -Agrega Shiho.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está el regalo que trajimos? -Pregunta Diakka.

-Se quedó en el auto. -Contesta Shinn.

-Iré por él. -Se levanta Isaac, pero Lunamaria lo interrumpe.

-Yo iré, capitán.

-¿Segura?

-Si. Necesito estirar un poco las piernas ya que luego Shinn y yo bailaremos. ¿Verdad?

-Ah, si.

Lunamaria se retira de la escena con las llaves del auto rentado de Isaac.

-Tu si tienes suerte de tener a esa chica. -Le dice Diakka.

-Si, y que lo digas.

-Eso quiere decir que oficiaremos una boda militar.

-¡Qué buena idea, Isaac!

-Eh, ¿boda? bueno, yo...

-Y Kira se casó... era un amor imposible... -Le comenta Miriallia a Meyrin.

-¿Kira-san? ¿Qué hay de Diakka?

-Diakka... pues... si me gusta... pero Kira...

-Se a lo que te refieres. -Dice ella mirando a Athrun que está conversando con Kagari en su mesa.

* * *

Lunamaria va caminando con las llaves hacia el estacionamiento. En ese instante se cruza con Basti, que va caminando rápidamente cargando su arma.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso sucede algo? -La detiene ella.

-No, no pasa nada. -Le contesta Basti, que se siente descubierta. En ese momento Lunamaria la reconoce.

-Tu... ¿Basti? ¿Basti Garzel?

-Lunamaria Hawk...

-¡Cuanto tiempo, es un gusto verte! -Dice abrazándola.- Ah, pero ahora Shinn es mi novio así que ya no te hará tanto caso como antes. -Le dice en tono de chiste.

-Shinn... es verdad, también está aquí...

-¿Qué haces aquí con el uniforme de Orb? Lo último que supimos de ti es que te unías a una nueva operación cuando Shinn y yo fuimos asignados al Minerva.

-Lunamaria... -La mira con los ojos temblorosos.- Discúlpame...

-¿Que te disculpe? ¿Pero qué sucede?

Al momento la abraza y ella le corresponde. Luego siente un golpe en la cabeza y todo se le nubla. Basti le dio un golpe con la pistola.

-Perdón, Luna, pero esta es mi operación, y es hora...

* * *

-¿Se divierten? -Le pregunta Kagari, que viene del brazo de Athrun a Isaac.

-Es una gran fiesta. -Contesta Diakka.

-¿Y Lunamaria? -Pregunta Athrun.

-Fue al auto por el regalo de bodas. Pero ya se tardó.

-Iré a buscarla .Tengo que hablar con los guardias de seguridad.

-Muchas gracias. -Dice Shinn.

-Entonces yo iré con Lacus. -Dice Kagari.

-Iré contigo, Kagari-san. -Le dice Shiho. Se levanta y la acompaña. Llegan con Lacus y comienzan a hablar. Kira está hablando con Mariu.

-¿En verdad te gusta? Es un sombrero muy bonito...

-Si, en realidad es muy bonito.

La celebración continúa con normalidad. Sin embargo, el tiempo se vence. Basti llega al salón y se dirige hacia Kagari, todos los meseros y los guardias de las puertas se ponen alertas...

-Kagari-sama...

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo? -Dice mirándola. Lacus y Shiho están hablando un poco detrás.

* * *

-¡¡Al ataque!!! -Grita Soren.

-_Revenge, adelante, puede despegar._

El Revenge despega sobre Morgenröte seguido del escuadrón de Legion, aviones que se arman y quedan como Mobile suits parecidos a los murasames.

-¡Es un ataque! ¡Son mobile suits! -Dice un soldado de vigilancia. Las alarmas comienzan a sonar.

* * *

-¡¡¡ES HORA DE DIVERTIRSE!!!! -Grita Stephan saliendo del agua y comenzando a destruir la base de Aramatsubara con las garras del Demon; saca un pack de misiles de la espalda del Gundam y comienza a arrasar todo con descargas simultáneas. El Doom envuelve con sus cadenas a los buques de guerra y los estrella contra las torres de la base.

-¡¡Recuerda que es una distracción!! -Le ordena Merle a Stephan.

-Por supuesto... distracción... ¡¡MUERAN TODOS!!!

-Ya veo... ¡fuego! -Grita Merle disparando sus cañones positrónicos contra la armada de seguridad de Orb. Al momento pueden verse varios escuadrones de Murasames y Astrays que se acercan hacia ellos.

-Muy bien...

* * *

Kagari observa sonriente a Basti. Ella continúa mirándola con preocupación, tanto que le borra la sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡¡Kagari Yula Athha!!¡¡Este es un secuestro!! -Grita sujetándola por el cuello con el brazo y apuntándole con la pistola por la espalda. Todos los meseros tiran las charolas y sacan ametralladoras. Lo mismo los guardias de las entradas.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué sucede?! ¡¡Suéltame!! -Le grita Kagari. Todo el mundo se queda sin saber que hacer, Kira abraza a Lacus.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Pregunta Isaac, pero al momento recibe un golpe con el mango de la ametralladora y lo arroja al suelo.

-¡Isaac! -Lo asiste Shiho.

-¡¡Qué nadie se mueva o la representante Athha muere!!! -Grita Basti.

* * *

Athrun termina de hablar con la seguridad exterior. Luego se dispone a entrar cuando ve a Lunamaria tirada en el suelo.

-¡Lunamaria! ¿Estás bien? -Le pregunta tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Al momento vuelve en si.

-¿Estás bien?

-Basti... -Musita ella con una mano en la cabeza e incorporándose ayudada por Athrun.

-¿Basti? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es una trampa. ¡Es una trampa! -Exclama recordando.

-¿Qué?

Al momento puede verse el escuadrón de mobile suits Minion cubriendo la casa de la playa con su sombra, comandados por el Reaper, que trae al Feather de la mano.

-¿Mobile suits? -Exclama Lunamaria.

-Rayos... ¡¡Rapido, hay que avisar a los demás!! ¡¡Ustedes, vayan a los Astray y deténganlos!! -Les grita a la guardia exterior.

-¡¡Si!! -Gritan los soldados corriendo hacia los Astrays.

-Lunamaria, de prisa, debemos ir al hangar.

-¿Hangar?

-¡Ven rápido!

-¡Si! -Asiente diligentemente y sale corriendo tras él.

* * *

-Basti, espero que ya estés lista. -Dice Kerma tomando una de las hoces que carga y arrancando de un tajo el techo de la casa. Luego enfoca con la cámara que efectivamente ya tiene como rehén a Kagari.

-Kagari... debemos hacer algo... -Le dice Kisaka a Bartfield.

-No es el momento.

-¡¡Silencio ambos!! -Les grita otro camarero.

Kira no suelta a Lacus. Ambos están inmóviles ante la situación.

-Por qué... incluso hoy.... -Kira aprieta el puño con fuerza. Lacus también tiene ganas de llorar.

-No es justo... -Dice mientras sus lágrimas brotan.

-Un Gundam. -Dice Kira al ver al Reaper que se asoma por el techo. Recuerda la foto que Miriallia le había mostrado.

-Nunca se la mostramos a Morgenröte para confirmar... ¡rayos!

-Ese es... Gundam... -Dice Miriallia.

-¡No hables!! -Le grita otro camarero golpeándola en el estómago con el rifle.

-¡Miriallia-san! -Le ayuda Meyrin.

-Rayos... -Musita Muu.

-Muu, no te muevas. Hay que esperar el momento. -Le dice en voz baja Mariu. Stellar está llorando.

* * *

-¡¡Vulcano, vesvuvio, fuego!!! -Grita Issei impactando ambos cañones positrónicos contra Morgenröte.

-¡Ataquen y roben todos los mobile suits, luego diríganse al hangar 404 para robar el otro modelo!! ¡¡Issei, ataquen nuevamente!! ¡¡Legion, movilícense al interior!! ¡¡Ahora!! -Grita Soren pilotando el Revenge. Destruye dos Murasames y sigue luchando.

-¡¡Protegan al XDDS07 a toda costa!! -Grita un ingeniero, pero al momento es aplastado por un legion. Varios soldados de a pie entran por el hangar y se suben a los Murasames y Astrays que están guardados allí.

-¡¡Ataquen!!!! -Grita Soren Nuevamente. Los Astrays robados rompen el hangar y dejan al descubierto a lo que parece ser un Gundam incompleto. Se acercan y entre todos lo cargan y se lo llevan volando hacia la nave.

-¡¡Fuego!!! -Grita Issei nuevamente lanzando la descarga positrónica de los cañones.

-El Crisis es nuestro... y también la fuerza de ataque de Orb... ¡¡¡DESTRUYAN TODO!!! -Ordena Soren disparando sus cañones contra los escuadrones de defensa.

* * *

Athrun y Lunamaria están en el refugio de seguridad debajo de la casa. Athrun está tratando de hablar por radio, Lunamaria lo observa.

-Aquí Athrun Zala, por favor, contesten. Repito, Aquí Athrun Zala, contesten. Estamos bajo ataque, por favor contesten.

-_Aquí el cuartel, ¡También estamos bajo ataque! ¡también Morgenröte y la línea de seguridad de Amaratsubara!! ¡Agahghgg..!! .... _

_-_Dios... -Exclama Lunamaria.

-¡Rayos!! Bien, no queda opción. El Impulse está en la plataforma de Onogoro, así que tendrás que conducir un Astray. ¿Sabes como pilotar uno?

-Si, descuida.

-Bien, yo iré al Justice, tu abre la compuerta y luego me sigues.

-Si, Athrun-san.

Athrun sale corriendo, en el camino se quita el saco y la corbata y se sube al Justice, enciende todo y se pone el cinturón. Junto al Infinity Justice pueden verse el Strike Freedom, el Gaia de Bartfield y el nuevo mobile suit de Muu.

-Espero aún poder hacer algo...

Lunamaria abre la compuerta desde la consola, se quita los zapatos de tacón y se rompe el vestido para que le quede corto, se sube a un Astray y sigue a Athrun.

-¡Athrun Zala, Justice, despegando!!

-¡Lunamaria Hawk, Astray, aquí voy!!

* * *

-¡¡Nadie se mueve o la representante se muere!!! -Grita Basti amenazante. Nadie hace ningún movimiento. El Reaper extiende la mano hacia ellos, Basti empuja a Kagari a punta de pistola y se suben a su mano. El las sube hasta la compuerta del Feather. Mientras afuera puede verse a los Astray que luchan contra los Minion, pero van perdiendo.

-¡¡Kagari!!

-¡¡Kagari-san!! -Gritan Lacus y Kira.

-¡No se muevan! -Grita otro de los soldados disparándole a Lacus, Kira la hace a un lado y recibe la bala.

-¡¡Lacus!! ¡¡Aghh!!!

-¡¡KIRA!!! -Exclama Lacus llorando. La sangre de su esposo vuela y mancha su vestido. En un segundo da una vuelta y cae al suelo, pero ella lo atrapa.

-¡¡Kira!! -Gritan su madre y Mariu.

-¡Kira!! -Grita Kagari sin poder moverse.

-¡¡Retirada!! -Grita Basti, luego se sube al Feather junto con Kagari, la mete a ella en una compuerta sellada a un lado de la cabina y cierra; el gundam se enciende y se pone de pie. Uno de los meseros tira una bomba de humo y todos huyen hacia donde tenían más Legion apostados. Se suben a todos y comienzan a volar.

-¡¡Protege a Stellar!! -Le dice Muu a Mariu. Ella la toma entre sus brazos.- ¡¡Andrew!!

-¡Si! -Asiente él. Ambos salen corriendo al sótano.

-Kira... Kira... -Lo sostiene Lacus llorando con el vestido blanco manchado de la sangre de él. La bala está alojada abajo de la clavícula.

-Estoy bien... descuida... Kagari... hay que ayudarla...

-¡¡Vamos a la nave!! -Le grita Basti a Kerma.

-¡¡Pero primero acabemos con la tropa de Astrays!!

Pueden ver que llega otro Astray que comienza a derribar a varios Minion a gran velocidad.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¡Lunamaria se une a la fiesta! ¡Pagarán por mi vestido!!! -Grita derribando a otro.

Al momento son interrumpidos por el boomerang láser del Justice, que es esquivado por ambos gundams.

-Infinity Justice... ¡Athrun Zala! -Grita Basti.

-Yo me encargo de él. Tu huye con la representante.

-Kerma...

-¡¡Hazlo ya!!

-¡No les permitiré nada!! -Grita Athrun sacando el sable de luz y atacando al Reaper, ,pero es bloqueado por su hoz. Al momento del impacto recibe la transmisión por radio de Bartfield.

-¡Athrun!

El Reaper y el Justice se separan por un momento. El Feather sigue alejándose y Kerma sigue bloqueando el paso.

-¿Qué sucede, Bartfield-san?

-¡Kagari ha sido secuestrada! ¡Está dentro del mobile suit alado!

-¿Kagari? ¿¡¡Qué!!?

Al momento dirige la mirada hacia el Feather. Dentro de él puede imaginar a Kagari pidiéndole ayuda. Efectivamente lo está haciendo.

-¡Athrun!!

-¡¡Kagari!!!! -Grita Athrun descontrolado volando hacia el Feather, pero es interrumpido por el Reaper, que saca nodos eléctricos como los del Destiny en una de sus manos y golpea la cabina, electrocutándolo y haciéndolo caer.

-¡¡¡¡Athrun!!!! -Lo llama Kagari frustrada.

-¡¡Agghh!!! ¡¡Kagari!!! -Grita mientras es impactado por la descarga y pierde el control de su gundam, dando vueltas sin poder reincorporarse y perdiendo altura.

Kagari observa como el Justice va cayendo mientras el Feather se eleva lejos. Basti solo mira hacia el frente mientras las lágrimas de Kagari no dejan de salir. Dispara hacia la compuerta de donde salieron Athrun y Luna para que nadie más pueda hacerlo.

-¡¡¡¡Athrun!!!! -Vuelve a gritar ella.

-Maldición... ¡¡¡¡Kagari!!!!

Anna ni isho na datta no ni...

-Eres un estúpido. -Dice Kerma, luego con el otro extremo de la hoz le da otro golpe que no lo deja estabilizarse.

-¡¡Kagari!!! ¡¡Kagari!!!! -No para de gritar aún resintiendo la descarga eléctrica. Las chispas no cesan de saltar.

-Athrun... Kagari... Kira... -Llora Lacus con su esposo entre sus brazos, fuera de la casa destruida. Sus ojos tiemblan ante lo que hacía un momento era el momento más feliz de su vida, siendo ahora la pesadilla menos imaginada. Junto a ella están Mariu, que ya se ha hecho de un arma y la madre de Kira.

Lunamaria termina de derribar al último Minion. Vuelve la mirada hacia los Gundam pero ya están muy lejos como para hacer algo. La compuerta de Mobile suits está atascada, por lo que ni Muu ni Andrew pueden despegar.

-¡Rayos! -Se queja Andrew estrellando los puños contra el tablero del Gaia.

-¡¡Athrun!!!!! -Grita Kagari sin que sus gritos puedan oírse.

-¡¡Kagari!!! -Se escucha el grito de Athrun. El Reaper aprovecha y huye junto con el resto de atacantes. Justice se estrella contra el suelo y el piloto se golpea en la frente quedando inconsciente. Una gota de sangre corre por su rostro.

Yugurewa mou chigau iro...

Avance

Traición y engaño es lo que Athrun siente al darse cuenta de la realidad. Kagari se enfrenta a las memorias del pasado que nunca fueron suyas y Kira se ve forzado nuevamente a entrar al campo de batalla. El campeón de la justicia despega nuevamente para buscar defender su presente...

Escenas de Kagari atada y hablando con Soren, El Arcángel despega de Orb y se dirige al espacio, el nuevo mobile suit siendo analizado, Isaac despegando del arcángel y Athrun herido siendo ayudado por Meyrin hablando con Kira.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Seed of Future

Rostros desconocidos

¡Despega y defiende tu era de paz, Arcángel!


	5. Fase V Rostros desconocidos

FASE V - **Rostros desconocidos**

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Qué me dejes ir!! -Grita Kagari golpeando con los puños contra la pared que separa el compartimiento donde se encuentra de la cabina de piloto desde la que Basti guía el Gundam. Ésta no hace más que seguir mirando hacia el frente buscando su nave en el radar. Por los monitores puede verse que el Gundam Reaper la sigue junto con el escuadrón de mobile suits Minion en modo de avión.

-¿Todo en orden, Basti? -Pregunta Kerma a través del radio.

-Todo está bien. Debemos darnos prisa. -Contesta ella. Kagari la observa con los ojos temblorosos. Ella vuelve la mirada sintiendo culpabilidad.

-Shizuka... Athrun... -Musita la princesa dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía a quién tenía frente a ella.

Al momento observa que a su grupo se unen otros dos Gundam negros, son el Doom y el Demon. No comentan nada. A lo lejos puede verse la nave Ícaro.

-Esa nave...

* * *

El alba ha comenzado a disipar a la noche y los primeros rayos de luz iluminan la destruida casa de la playa. Los paramédicos han comenzado a llegar y atienden a Kira dentro de la ambulancia sin que logren que Lacus le suelte la mano. El Justice sigue tendido en el suelo con el piloto inconsciente en su interior.

-¡¡Athrun-kun!!

-¡¡Athrun-san!!

-¡¡Athrun!! -Lo llaman Mariu, Meyrin y Shinn. Diakka y Muu están halando la compuerta del Justice en un intento por abrirlo. Diakka cae de espaldas al zafársele las manos con la fuerza realizada.

-Esto no se va a abrir...

-_Déjame a mi._ -Los interrumpe Lunamaria, que viene caminando dentro del Astray. Ambos se bajan del Gundam. Ella se inclina, coloca la mano sobre la compuerta y la toma con los dedos de la unidad.

-¡Hazlo con cuidado! -Le reclama Isaac.

-_¡Ya lo se!_ -Dice mirándolo. Luego vuelve a concentrarse en la cabina, la sujeta y halando la palanca de la cabina comienza a intentar abrir la compuerta. Todos observan expectantes.

-_Con cuidado..._ -Piensa ella mientras hala la palanca. Al momento la compuerta cede y la luz ilumina el interior de la cabina.

-¡Muchacho! -Le grita Muu. Se asoman al interior y pueden verlo desmayado, con el rastro de sangre cubriéndole el rostro, sin soltar los controles del mobile suit.

-Athrun... -Musita Diakka. Ambos entran a sacarlo.

* * *

Los paramédicos continúan asistiendo a Kira. El doctor saca unas pinzas y se dispone a sacarle la bala.

-Afortunadamente la bala no atravesó ninguna arteria ni órgano vital, pero hay que quitarla del lugar donde se alojó. Debes ser valiente, muchacho.

-No tiene que decirlo... -Dice Kira casi inconsciente por el efecto de la anestesia.

-Kira... -Musita Lacus tomándolo de la mano. El también sujeta la suya.

-Aquí va... -Dice el médico introduciendo las pinzas en la herida.

-¡¡¡¡Arggh!!! -Se retuerce Kira, Lacus no suelta su mano y trata de calmarlo. Al momento la bala es extraída. Aún gotea su sangre.

-Fiu... era una grande. Ahora debemos curarte.

-Por favor, debe darse prisa... -Le pide adolorido. En ese momento traen a Athrun inconsciente y lo ponen en la camilla contigua.

-Athrun. -Dice Lacus al verlo.

-Ya podemos irnos. -Le dice el paramédico al conductor. La ambulancia sale en rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro, aguas territoriales exteriores de Orb

La nave se aleja cada vez más del continente. En su interior Todos los mobile suit Minion y Legion están atracados mientras los Astrays y Murasames robados están siendo ubicados dentro del hangar. El Revenge, El Doom, el Demon y el Reaper ya están en las plataformas correspondientes y apagados; el Feather está terminando el proceso. Al momento de ubicarse en la plataforma se apaga su desplazamiento de fase, la compuerta se abre y sale ella con Kagari esposada de las manos. Se ve muy seria. Bajan por el cable de descenso, Basti la lleva sujeta. Kerma y los demás llegan a recibirla.

-Muy buen trabajo, Basti. -La felicita Merle.

Kagari aprieta los dientes al notar que no puede hacer nada.

-He aquí a la princesa dorada de Orb; que ya no parece tan reluciente. -Comenta Kerma con ironía.

-¿¡Y quién rayos son ustedes?! ¿Acaso son traidores a Orb o siempre fueron espías? -Les pregunta con frustración.

-¿Y tu que crees? -Responde Kerma. Kagari entrecierra sus temblorosos ojos y lo mira con desprecio.

-Por el momento lleva a la representante a su habitación, Basti. Kerma, tu completa el reporte de llegada. Stephan, verifica el atracado de las unidades capturadas. -Les ordena Merle.

-Vaya que eres mandona. -Dice Stephan.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? -Comenta Kerma.

-Lo que digas. Por aquí, Kagari-san. -Le indica Basti.

-¿Y tu crees que voy a ir a donde tu me digas? ¡Ni de broma!

-Kagari-san. Date cuenta de que estás en nuestra nave y no hay lugar al que huir. El capitán hablará contigo más tarde y debemos ir a tu habitación. No compliques las cosas. Te prometo que por ahora no te pasará nada.

-Shizuka... -Kagari se da cuenta de que hay tristeza en las palabras de su captora.- De acuerdo. Vamos.

-Basti... -Dice Merle al verlas alejarse. Luego vuelve la mirada al Feather.- _La mejor piloto..._ -Piensa ella.

* * *

Hospital general de Onogoro, Orb

Por los pasillos del hospital hay mucha actividad producto de los eventos de la noche anterior. Pueden verse heridos y doctores corriendo por todos los pasillos. En la sala de espera hay un televisor que transmite noticias.

-_Aún no se tienen datos del ataque sufrido por nuestro país la noche anterior. Aparentemente se trata de un grupo terrorista, pero no está confirmado. Por otro lado, la representante Athha se encuentra a salvo, pero por el momento no tendrá apariciones públicas hasta que se aclare la situación._

_-_Así que Kagari-san está a salvo... es lo más prudente. -Comenta Lacus.

Meyrin llega caminando donde se encuentran Lacus y la madre de Kira, que está cargando a la hija de Mariu. Lacus ya se quitó el vestido de bodas y se puso su ropa diaria.

-¿Te dijeron algo?

-Kira-san ya está fuera de peligro. De Athrun-san aún no han dicho nada.

-Recibió una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte. Espero que pueda reponerse.

-Esto es horrible... ¿quién pudo hacer algo así?

-No lo se. Aún así no puedo creer que se infiltraron tan fácilmente entre nosotros. -Comenta Meyrin.

-¿Te refieres a la joven que se llevó a Kagari-san?

-Si. Se ganó la confianza de Athrun-san y la mía para poder estar entre la guardia de Kagari-san, y poder asestar este golpe.

-Y no solo eso, además atacaron la línea de defensa y al propio Morgenröte. El que haya hecho esto lo tenía muy bien planeado. -Comenta Lacus.

-Es verdad. Meyrin-san, ¿podrías tener listo el automóvil? -Le dice la madre de Kira.

-¿Ah?

-Es que en el momento que mi hijo y su amigo se despierten, es muy probable que quieran ir corriendo tras Kagari-san.

-Es verdad. Podría asegurarlo.

-Kagari... ¡Kagari! -Se asoma Athrun casi arrastrándose vendando de la frente, ,del cuello y los brazos, con una gasa en la mejilla.

-Ya veo...

* * *

Cuartel General de Defensa de Orb, isla de Onogoro

Kisaka está al frente del comando con todos los soldados trabajando en las computadoras.

-¿Aún nada?

-La quinceava y la decimoctava flota han patrullado el perímetro exterior y no han encontrado aún a la nave enemiga.

-Asignen un escuadrón al sector oriente y emplacen otro en la línea de defensa.

-Debe considerar que la tercera división de Astrays y la segunda de Murasames fueron robadas en el ataque. No disponemos de muchas unidades.

-¡Las que hayan! ¡Kagari debe aparecer a toda costa!

-¡Si!!

* * *

Nivel inferior de Morgenröte, Orb

-¡Karen-san! ¡Hay que darse prisa! -Le grita Mariu desde lejos, que ya viene vestida con el uniforme militar.

-¡En un momento más! -Dice ella terminando de entrar información en un teclado. En la parte interior puede verse el Arcángel siendo cargado con provisiones. Por la plataforma están siendo colocados todos los mobile suits.

-¿Estás seguro que podemos entrar a su nave? -Le pregunta Isaac a Muu. Tiene una venda en la cabeza por el golpe que le dieron durante el ataque.

-Este vago ya ha estado dentro. No hay diferencia en que tu también entres. -Dice refiriéndose a Diakka.

-Oye viejo, yo no soy ningún vago.

-Y yo no soy ningún viejo.

-Hmm.

Atrás de ellos está la compuerta de carga. Uno tras otro son ingresados los Gundam de cada uno. El Zaku de Shinn también está en la fila.

Mientras en el nivel superior, Mariu y Miriallia llegan junto con Karen.

-¿Está listo?

-Si. He triangulado la posición de los satélites de Orb para interactuar con el radar del Arcángel. Con esto serán capaces de detectar a la nave una vez salga a la atmósfera.

-Suponiendo que lo hará.

-Isaac ya notificó a la base Carpentaria de ZAFT sobre el incidente y ellos también han asignado tropas a la búsqueda. Salir al espacio es su única opción. -Comenta Bartfield, que viene llegando.

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Ya se cargaron todos los mobile suits? -Pregunta la capitán.

-Mi Gaia y el juguete de tu marido ya están dentro. Solo faltan esos tres. -Dice señalando a las plataformas donde están el Strike Freedom, el Akatsuki y el Infinity Justice, que está algo dañado por la batalla anterior.

-Será mejor dejar esos aquí para cuando Kira y Athrun se recuperen.

-¿Segura? Ellos se robaron al XDDS07 y nada nos garantiza que no lo utilicen.

-No lo creo. Esa unidad está incompleta y su sistema jamás ha sido probado. Además, ni siquiera Kira sería capaz de manejar su sistema así como está.

-Pues yo creo que lo mejor será subirlos a la nave. -Los interrumpe la voz de Athrun, que viene ayudado por Meyrin, seguido por Kira que viene apoyado en Lacus. Detrás está la madre de Kira.

-¡¿Ustedes?! ¡Deberían estar en el hospital! -Los reprende Mariu.

-De prisa, Mariu-san. -Le dice Kira sosteniéndose el vendaje de la herida.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Cada momento que pasa, Kagari está en peligro con esos sujetos. -Agrega Athrun.

-Muchachos... De acuerdo. Vamos a la nave.

-Si. -Asienten ambos.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día...

Mientras el grupo de Isaac ya está dentro del Arcángel con sus uniformes de ZAFT. Están en el comedor. Shinn está recostado en la pared mientras Isaac, Lunamaria y Shiho están sentados en el sofá. Diakka está sirviéndose una bebida. Lunamaria está relatando su encuentro con Basti.

-¿Basti? ¿Basti Garzel? -Pregunta Shinn al escuchar el relato.

-Si. Fue ella la que me golpeó. Como tenía el cabello teñido y venía con el uniforme de Orb no la reconocí.

-¿¡Te refieres a la hermana de Soren!? -Pregunta Isaac.

-¿Soren? -Pregunta Shiho.

-Yo supe que tenía un hermano, pero nunca lo conocimos. -Agrega Shinn.

-Era un tipo engreído y sabelotodo que estuvo en la academia al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Tu estuviste en la siguiente generación así que no lo conociste. Tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Basti. Era muy linda. -Explica Diakka.

-¿¡Es decir que ZAFT está involucrado en esto!? -Los interrumpe Athrun, que viene aún apoyado por Meyrin.

-Athrun... -Dice Shinn.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡¡¿Acaso no estábamos allí cuando pasó todo?!! -Reclama Isaac poniéndose de pie, molesto.

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada. Y la presencia de una persona no involucra a toda una organización, Athrun. -Dice Shiho.

-Es verdad. Discúlpame, Isaac.

-Pero es cierto que Basti si está involucrada y que lo último que supimos fue que sería asignada a una misión especial. -Dice Lunamaria.

-Lo peor del caso es que su madre es la nueva directora de PLANT. -Dice Shinn.

-No me digas... -Agrega Athrun con tono de frustración.

-Eso solo nos deja una opción. -Resuelve Isaac.

-¿Cual?

-Debemos ir a hablar con la directora en persona. No permitiré que ZAFT se vea involucrado en este tipo de situaciones.

-Isaac... -Dice Athrun al ver su actitud de colaboración.

-¿Y tu, te irás con la nave en ese estado?

-Mi estado no tiene nada que ver.

-_A todo el personal, la nave Arcángel despegará en breves momentos. Por favor todos a sus puestos. _-Se escucha la voz de Miriallia por el intercomunicador.

-Vamos, Meyrin.

-¡Si! -Dice ella caminando junto con él hacia el puente de mando. Allí se sientan en los puestos de los lados. Mariu ya está en el asiento del capitán con Miriallia y Chandra en los puestos superiores, Yamada en el timón de la nave y Kira del otro lado. Lacus está en otro asiento con un micrófono puesto.

-Arcángel, despegue. -Ordena Mariu. Al momento los propulsores de la nave se encienden y comienza a avanzar hasta llegar al acelerador de partículas.

-Podrán utilizar el radar en cuanto salgan a la atmósfera. -Les dice Karen por el micrófono.- Por favor, traigan de vuelta a Kagari.

-¡Ahora! ¡Activen el desplazamiento!

Al momento el Arcángel avanza sobre el acelerador de partículas a toda velocidad y sale disparado hacia el espacio. Karen y los ingenieros observan alejarse a la nave.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Ícaro también está saliendo de la atmósfera utilizando sus propios propulsores. Soren está en el puesto de mando mientras observa como su nave ingresa nuevamente al espacio.

-¡Libby, regula la fricción atmosférica! ¡Gabby, incrementa la propulsión!

-¡Si! -Contestan ambas. La nave sale finalmente de la atmósfera y extiende sus alas hacia los lados.

-Listo... -Dice en voz baja.- Issei, te quedas a cargo. Yo tengo que ser un buen anfitrión.

-¡Si! -Dice el primer oficial. Soren se levanta y se impulsa hacia la puerta. Sale del puente.

* * *

El Arcángel finalmente sale al espacio exterior. Todo a su alrededor pierde peso y comienza a flotar.

-Regulen la velocidad a la requerida para el espacio, enciendan el radar, que comience la búsqueda. -Ordena Mariu. El Arcángel se alinea y avanza hacia adelante.

Muu y Bartifield conversan en el hangar mientras ven a través de una escotilla al espacio.

-¿Crees que esos sujetos en verdad sean de ZAFT? Oí lo que el muchacho dijo sobre la chica que Lunamaria encontró.

-No lo creo. Hay algo que me dice que esos sujetos no son coordinadores. Muchos de esos soldados se veían desesperados y nerviosos.

-¿Te refieres a que serían extendidos?

-No lo se. Es probable. Habrá que esperar a encontrar esa nave para despejar nuestras dudas.

-Tienes razón.

En ese momento ven llegar a Isaac y su equipo. Shinn, Shiho y él vienen con los trajes de piloto. Lunamaria y Diakka siguen con sus uniformes.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos?

-Regresamos al Voltaire. Luego iremos a PLANT a hablar con la directora.

-Así que siempre vas a hacerlo. Eres una buena persona. -Le dice Muu.

-Chke. No necesito que nadie me lo diga. -Le responde Isaac.- Lunamaria y Diakka se quedarán aquí para servir de apoyo por si se encuentran con su enemigo, pero debo confirmar la relación de PLANT con todo esto.

-En ese caso te deseo suerte.

-Si, pues gracias. ¡Vamos! -Les dice a sus compañeros. Shinn se sube al Zaku, Shiho al Flare Duel y él se sube a su Assault Duel. Antes de que salgan, Athrun y Kira llegan a despedirlos. Aún están heridos, pero caminan.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡No te vayas a hacer el valiente con esas heridas! -Le grita desde la cabina.

-¡No lo haré!

-Es un buen sujeto, Isaac Jule. -Comenta Kira.

-Si lo es, aunque le cuesta demostrarlo. -Dice Lunamaria.

-_Assault Duel, Flare Duel, Gunner Zaku, despeguen, ¡Adelante! -_Se escucha Miriallia por el intercomunicador. Al momento los tres Suits despegan uno tras otro con rumbo a su nave. Kira y Athrun los observan partir y luego regresan al interior junto con Diakka y Lunamaria.

* * *

Basti está con Kagari en la habitación donde la tienen. Ya le ha quitado las esposas. Ella está sentada en la cama todavía con su traje de fiesta mientras Basti está apoyada en la pared, vestida ya con su uniforme de ZAFT.

-¿Y qué es lo que planean hacer conmigo, rata traidora?

Basti no contesta. Vuelve la mirada hacia un lado con la cabeza baja.

-¡¡Contesta!! Estoy secuestrada pero tengo derecho a saber el motivo. ¡¿No lo crees?!

Al momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Soren. Basti vuelve a mirarlo.

-Capitán...

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Basti. Estás poniendo todo tu empeño en cumplir nuestro objetivo. Por favor, ve a la sala de espera, que anticipo que pronto tendremos visitas.

-_Su nombre es Basti... -_Piensa Kagari.

-Si. Con su permiso. -Dice retirándose y saliendo. Soren vuelve la mirada hacia Kagari. Su ojo se decolora nuevamente.

-Tu... -Le dice Kagari.

-Buenas tardes, Kagari Yula Athha.

-¿Tu eres el capitán? ¿Por qué ZAFT está interesado en secuestrarme?

-¿ZAFT? -Pregunta él jugando con un bolígrafo.

-Si. ¿Acaso no es esta una nave de ZAFT? Pensé que finalmente habíamos logrado la paz con ustedes. ¿Qué no les importa el tratado? ¿¡Qué rayos piensa la directora!?

-No, Kagari Yula. Esta no es una nave de ZAFT. Por lo menos ya no lo es. Esta nave es de la venganza.

Kagari lo escucha silenciosa sin quitar su mirada de furia.

-Habrás notado que los tripulantes de esta nave no solo tienen uniformes de ZAFT. También tenemos tripulantes que llevan el uniforme de las fuerzas de la Alianza terrestre y de muchos otros ejércitos. Creo que debo culpar a la falta de presupuesto. Hoy en día los sastres son muy costosos...

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿A donde quieres llegar?

-A que nuestra raza finalmente tendrá su advenimiento, ¡y nuestra plataforma para lograrlo será Orb!

-¿Raza?

-Si. Humanos, pero aún diferentes de ustedes los naturales o los coordinadores. Como decirlo... llamarnos mutantes sería demasiado grotesco. Prefiero el término híbridos.

-¿Híbridos? ¿Acaso tu...?

-Nosotros, ¡las víctimas del juego genético de la humanidad, los coordinadores incompletos, los naturales enfermos y los híbridos! ¡¡Condenados a una vida de oscuridad por culpa de Orb!!

-¡Orb no tiene nada que ver contigo o tus motivos!

-¿Ah no? Tu Orb y tu, Kagari Yula... aquella niña que usurpó el trono de Orb a la sombra de Uzumi Nara Athha no tiene derecho a ser la princesa de Orb.

-¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? ¡¡Explícate!!

-De que mi madre es una coordinadora y mi padre es un natural.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -Dice Kagari sorprendida por el relato.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? Mi nombre es Soren... pero mi nombre verdadero es Soren Garzel Athha. Soy el hijo legítimo de Uzumi Nara Athha. -Le confiesa. Su ojo se ha puesto completamente amarillo y borroso, como si tuviese la SEED.- ¡Tu eres una usurpadora que me ha robado el lugar que me corresponde por derecho de sangre!

-¿Tu? ¿Qué has dicho? -Dice Kagari espantada por la revelación. Su rostro afligido se refleja en el ojo de su enemigo.

_Anna ni isho na datta no ni..._

-_Kagari, vamos a salvarte_. -Piensa Athrun mientras el arcángel avanza por el espacio.

-No podemos permitir que las nubes del odio opaquen al sol de la paz. Debemos rescatar a Kagari-san y detener esta amenaza. -Dice Lacus. Todos la escuchan mientras la nave sigue avanzando...

_Yugure wa mou chigau iro..._

Avance

"Usurpadora". Esas palabras retumban en el corazón de Kagari mientras se da cuenta de la verdad; Isaac se enfrenta a los ideales en los que cree al hablar con la directora. Shinn es perdonado y recibe una nueva espada para luchar. El primer encuentro se da entre el campeón de la justicia y su nuevo rival...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Future

Los tres mensajeros

¡Defiende tus ideales y lucha por la justicia, Sky Destiny!


	6. Fase VI Los tres mensajeros

FASE VI - **Los tres mensajeros**

El Arcángel avanza a través del espacio orbitando la tierra. Mariu está en el puesto de control mirando hacia el frente mientras Miriallia tiene los ojos fijos en el radar instalado por Karen. Yamada, Chandra Muu y Bartfield hacen su trabajo en los tableros correspondientes. Fuera del puente, Kira y Athrun observan por una ventana al espacio mientras siguen avanzando. Aún están vendados, pero ya parecen estar más recuperados.

-Kagari no deja de preocuparme... -Le comenta Athrun.

-A mi tampoco. En verdad estamos en una situación precaria.

-Y que lo digas. Espero que pronto encontremos esa nave para poder rescatarla.

-Por cierto, me sorprendió mucho saber que fuiste derribado tan rápido por esas unidades.

-No es eso. El darme cuenta de que Kagari estaba en peligro me hizo perder el control. Además, no podía atacarlos con ella en su poder.

-Tienes razón. Ya he sentido lo mismo.

-Por cierto, Kira, quisiera que me perdonaras.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿de qué hablas?

-¿De qué va a ser? Por culpa de mi descuido esa gente pudo infiltrarse y todo esto pasó justo el día de tu boda. Se arruinó el día más importante de sus vidas y se convirtió en un infierno; todo por haberme confiado. -Dice Athrun apretando los puños y con los ojos temblorosos.

-Athrun...

-Ara, Kira, Athrun. Deberían descansar todo lo que puedan mientras es posible. -Les dice Lacus que viene volando hacia donde se encuentran.

-No es tu culpa, Athrun. Nadie se hubiese imaginado que esa gente tuviera ese tipo de planes. -Le contesta Kira.

-No me disculpes. Por mi culpa ha pasado todo esto...

-Aunque así hubiese sido, en este punto no nos queda más que tratar de arreglar la situación, ¿no lo crees? -Le dice Lacus con su tono de convencimiento.

-Lacus...

-Athrun Zala es aquel que encuentra problemas y trata de buscar soluciones, no culpables. Igual que Kira, igual que Kagari-san.

-Es verdad, Athrun. Lo que pasó no es culpa de nadie, pero es nuestro deber solucionarlo lo más pronto posible, porque así somos nosotros.

Athrun los mira. Ambos tienen el rostro sereno y apacible, hasta casi sonriente. Lacus toma a Kira del brazo.

-Aunque es verdad que no me gustó nada lo que ha sucedido... -Dice Lacus bajando la mirada, entristeciéndose levemente.

-Tienen razón. Nuestra prioridad debe ser solucionar esta situación y luchar porque nada disturbe la paz que con tanto trabajo conseguimos. -Les dice Athrun.

-Athrun...

-Athrun. -Dicen Lacus y Kira, ella eleva sus ojos con el entusiasmo recuperado. Vuelve a verlos a ambos.

-Por ahora deberás disculparnos, tengo que atender a mi esposo como es debido. -Le dice Lacus. Kira se sonroja.

-Es verdad... ya estamos casados...

-¿Atenderlo? -Pregunta en tono pícaro.

-Si, cambiarle los vendajes, darle la medicina, alimentarlo, hacer que se duerma...

-Creo que tienes un problema para definir los roles. -Le dice Athrun.

-Bueno, yo... -Dice Kira tratando de intervenir, pero Lacus lo toma del brazo bueno y lo hala, ambos se van volando.

-Hasta luego, Athrun.

-¡No adelanten la noche de bodas! -Les grita antes de perderlos de vista en el cruce del pasillo.

-¡Athrun! -Le reclama Kira, pero dejan de verse. Athrun vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana. Se le dibuja el rostro de Kagari en el espacio.

-Kagari...

* * *

Kagari mira estupefacta a Soren, que no deja de verla con desprecio. Su ojo amarillo tiembla mientras su rostro se refleja en los de ella; que no puede articular nada luego de la confesión de su enemigo.

-Soren Garzel Athha... -Dice finalmente, con voz débil.

-Así es, Kagari Yula Athha... mi querida hermanastra, nunca fuimos presentados adecuadamente.

-Mentira... esto debe ser una mentira. Mi padre jamás me habló de que tuviese otro hijo. De ser así el jamás te habría abandonado.

-¡Esa es la mentira! Uzumi Nara Athha, el león de Orb jamás aceptó que un coordinador incompleto como yo fuera su heredero. Prefirió regalarle el país a una natural, como él, y olvidarse de mí y de mi madre.

-No... no es verdad...

-¿No lo es? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kisaka o a Mana? -Le dice en tono de reto.- Ellos deben recordar muy bien todos esos detalles.

-Kisaka... Mana... tu... no es posible...

-Uzumi no era el rey justo que pretendía. Solo sabía utilizar a todo el mundo. Pretendió que viviría feliz con mi madre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no le era útil a la primera oportunidad se deshizo del compromiso y te adoptó a ti.

-Mi padre... -Dice Kagari mientras recuerda todos sus momentos a su lado, hasta el día en que escuchó su voz al momento de subir al Akatsuki.- Si mi padre en verdad es el tuyo, sus motivos debieron ser muy poderosos, Soren. -Contesta en defensa de su padre.

-Ay, Kagari. Hasta a ti te utilizó y no te has dado cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que tu eres una natural que también tiene la SEED. No es casualidad que hayas sido tu la elegida para su sucesora. Eres como él, pero con la capacidad de un coordinador.

-¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Si mi padre te ocultó es porque debes estar loco!

-Es normal que lo defiendas. Pero no puedes negar el hecho de que fuiste elegida por ser mejor que yo, por ser una natural sana... y eso es lo que no puedo perdonar, ni de él ni de ti.

-¿Sana?

-Te dije que mi madre es coordinadora. Cuando un natural y un coordinador se mezclan, el resultado es un coordinador con limitantes de natural, enfermo o discapaz. ¿Ves mi ojo? Es la prueba de que no soy un coordinador puro, sino que por mis venas corre la sangre maldita de ese natural. -Dice mientras le muestra su ojo amarillo a Kagari.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? ¿Acaso reclamar Orb como tuyo?

-El propósito, mi querida hermanastra; es que nuestra ira caiga sobre ustedes, y que sea su mundo el que ahora esté cubierto de tinieblas. -Dice dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que somos los mensajeros de la muerte, y Orb será la palanca que nos ayude a cumplir nuestro cometido, ahora que tu estás aquí. Hasta pronto, Kagari Yula. -Le dice. Luego cierra la puerta. Kagari se queda sentada sin poder asimilar todo lo que había hablado con él en esos momentos. ¿Era él en verdad el hijo legítimo de Uzumi?

-Soren Garzel Athha... -Musita pensativa.- Espera un momento... ¿Garzel? -Cuestiona dándose cuenta de que conoce el apellido.

* * *

Aprilius, Capital de PLANT, PLANT

_- Nave de combate Voltaire, se le concede permiso para aterrizar en el muelle 4. Proceda._-Se escucha la voz de la controladora mientras la nave de Isaac aterriza en la capital de PLANT. Avanza lentamente hasta atracar en el muelle.

-Es bueno estar en casa. -Le comenta Shinn a Isaac, que observa por la pantalla.

-Si, lo es. Aunque no en estas circunstancias.

-_Isaac, ya podemos desembarcar._ -Se escucha la voz de Shiho por el intercomunicador. Isaac pone la mano sobre el botón para contestar.

-Ahora vamos.

-_De acuerdo._

Luego suelta el botón y se levanta de su puesto. Comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-Vamos, Shinn.

-Si, señor.

-Ustedes encárguense de reabastecer la nave de combustible y provisiones. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. -Le indica a la tripulación.

-¡Si! -Asienten todos. Luego él y Shinn se dirigen a la salida, donde ya los está esperando Shiho.

-Siempre tan puntual.

-Solo sigo el ejemplo de mi capitán.- Contesta ella. Ambos se miran fijamente por un breve instante.

-Uff... -Comenta Shinn. Ambos se sonrojan y desvían la mirada.

-¡Hay que darse prisa!

-¡Si! -Contesta ella. Los tres salen de la nave hacia el hangar.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro

En el puente de mando, Issei está sentado en el puesto del capitán con Abby, Gabby y Libby fijas en los puestos de control. Merle está bebiendo un refresco asomada al panel principal.

-Libby, mantén la curva de trayectoria. -Indica el oficial.

-Si, señor. Todo está estable.

-Nunca me dijeron si en verdad ustedes tres son hermanas. -Les pregunta Merle.

-Ah, si. Somos trillizas. -Responde Abby, desde el puesto lateral.

-Sin embargo, es toda una curiosidad que tengan el cabello de diferente color. -Agrega Issei.

-A decir verdad mi cabello era verde, pero lo teñí de castaño. -Comenta Gabby. -Abby y Libby lo tienen natural.

-Ya veo... -Dice Merle con una gota en la cabeza.

-Es cuestión de gustos. Aunque seamos físicamente iguales, somos diferentes. -Explica Libby.

-Es verdad... no puedes juzgar por las apariencias.

-Oficial, recibiendo una señal de rebote enviada desde el satélite de Orb de la luna. Parece ser que hay una nave de combate comenzando a orbitar. -Interrumpe Gabby.

-¿Huh? -Vuelve a verla Merle.

-Aparentemente están utilizando el sistema satelital para triangular nuestra posición. De continuar así no tardarán mucho en localizarnos.

-¿De Orb? -Pregunta Issei.

-Indigo 200, alfa 150, naranja 15, Charlie. -Repite Abby confirmando las coordenadas.

-Están muy lejos aún.

-Una nave de combate de clase 1. Aún están muy lejos como para confirmar su estructura, pero es muy veloz.

-Son ellos... el Arcángel. -Comenta Merle, dejando a un lado su bebida.

-¡¿Arcángel?! -Vuelven a verla las tres chicas y el oficial asustados.

-Así que el capitán tenía razón... vienes hacia mí, asesina... -Musita la chica entrecerrando los ojos mirando hacia la pantalla del radar, donde se puede ver el punto que representa el Arcángel acercándose.

-¡Alerta de combate nivel 4! ¡Capitán, debe volver al centro de mando! -Lo llama Issei por el intercomunicador. Soren esta apretándose el ojo con la palma de la mano con fuerza en su habitación. Al momento escucha la llamada y se dirige al puente.

-Rayos...

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

Lacus y Kira están en _su_ habitación. El está sentado en la cama mientras ella realiza el cambio de vendajes.

-Tu herida se ve bastante mejor, Kira.

-Si. Gracias a tus cuidados.

-Sin embargo aún no puedes pilotar tu Mobile Suit.

-Eso solo dependerá de la situación, Lacus. -Le dice mirándola.

-Kira... -Lo mira con ojos temblorosos.

-Descuida. Te prometo que nada va a pasar. Rescataremos a Kagari y volveremos a la tierra a irnos de vacaciones. -Contesta él en ánimo de inspirar confianza. Ella sigue mirándolo, finalmente sonríe.

-Si. Eres mi esposo y te creo.

-Lacus... mi esposa...

Ambos se toman fuertemente de la mano. Lacus envuelve la de Kira con las dos suyas y la lleva hacia su corazón.

-Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Siempre juntos. -El acerca su rostro al de ella y se dan un pequeño beso. Se sonríen.

* * *

Aprilius, capital de PLANT, PLANT

Isaac, Shiho y Shinn están en la sala de espera del consejo de PLANT, en los sillones que están frente al fósil gigante.

-¿Cuanto más hay que esperar, capitán? -Inquiere Shinn.

-La directora dijo que nos recibiría por la tarde. No debe tardar.

-¿Y te parece bien que Shinn y yo te acompañemos? -Le pregunta Shiho.

-Ustedes son parte de mi equipo. Si yo voy, pues ustedes van. Además, cuando hablé con ella por teléfono insistió en que Shinn Asuka debería estar presente.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho... -Exclama Shinn, preocupado.

-Tal vez finalmente se decidieron a echarte de ZAFT.

-¡Isaac!

-No lo digas ni de broma... -Dice Shinn estirándose el cuello del uniforme con el dedo.

-Si. ¿Para qué querrá verte? En realidad no se me ocurre ninguna razón. -Dice tocándose la barbilla y mirando hacia el fósil.

-No olvides que todos los directores de PLANT hasta la fecha han tenido alguna excentricidad. -Comenta Shiho.

-Y no solo ellos, sino sus hijos. -Agrega Isaac.- Si no, mira Lacus, Athrun, ese chico Rey Za Burrel y ahora esa chica Basti.

-Es verdad, todos son unos inadaptados. -Dice Shiho irónica.

-¿Rey Za Burrel era hijo del director?

-Pues si no lo era, lo parecía. Todos los oficiales sabían del trato preferencial que él recibía de su parte.

-Ni quién lo imaginara. -Comenta Shinn. En ese momento llega una secretaria de uniforme verde hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

-Capitán Jule, la directora los recibirá ahora. Por aquí.

-Si, gracias. -Asiente él. Los tres se levantan y la siguen hasta la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

-Adelante. -Les indica la secretaria con la mano. Isaac entra primero seguido de Shinn y Shiho. La directora, una mujer casi blanca de lo pálida, de cabello negro largo (estilo Kikyo), de ojos amarillos, con un traje casi igual al de Dillundal está sentada detrás del escritorio. Los tres caminan hasta quedar frente a ella. Dan el saludo militar.

-Capitán de la vigésimo cuarta tropa, Isaac Jule la saluda, directora. Me acompañan los pilotos de elite Shiho Heinhefuss y Shinn Asuka, de mi misma división.

-Buenas tardes, capitán Jule. Puede descansar. Siéntense. -Los saluda en tono divertido.

-Muchas gracias. -Dice él. Los tres bajan el saludo y al momento toman asiento.

-Lo escucho, capitán Jule. ¿A qué se debe el motivo de su solicitud de entrevistarnos?

Shiho entrecierra los ojos. Si en verdad no supiese el motivo, no habría mandado llamar a Shinn en primer lugar.

-Estará al tanto de la invasión de la que fue víctima el país de Orb hace dos días. Nosotros estábamos allí cuando se llevó a cabo. Esto es algo de la información que recavamos durante nuestra permanencia allí.- Shiho le pasa una carpeta y él la desliza sobre el escritorio de la directora. Ella la abre y se pueden ver algunas fotos de los Mobile Suits, de algunos Gundam y de el Ícaro.

-Esta información nos fue facilitada por el personal de seguridad de Orb. En ella pueden verse claramente los mobile suits que invadieron, así como la nave principal que dirigió el ataque.

-Muy interesante, capitán Jule. Si estaba enterada de todo ese evento; por si no lo recuerda, incluso autoricé su solicitud de desplegar tropas de búsqueda de la nave desde nuestra base de Carpentaria.

-Y le estoy agradecido. Sin embargo, durante el ataque pudimos comprobar la identidad de uno de los atacantes. Antes de venir aquí nos tomamos la libertad de revisar en el registro de la academia militar de ZAFT para corroborar la información.

La directora baja la mirada y asiente levemente. Suspira.

-¿Directora?

-Continúa. -Le indica ella.

-Como le decía, identificamos a Basti Garzel, piloto de elite compañera de la academia de Shinn Asuka. Lunamaria Hawk, de la misma generación, fue quien la reconoció.

Shinn asiente para respaldar la acusación de Isaac. Shiho no deja de observar las actitudes de la directora. Esta se pone de pie de espaldas a ellos y mira hacia la pecera de la pared.

-Y no solo Basti... sino también Soren, Isaac.

-Directora...

-La nave que atacó Orb se llama Ícaro. Es una nave que fue diseñada con el objetivo de patrullar la órbita de Marte. Fue un proyecto planeado entre la Alianza terrestre, PLANT y Orb después de la gran guerra. Fue simultáneo al proyecto Stargazer.

-¡¿Quiere decir que efectivamente PLANT es el responsable del ataque a Orb?! -Grita Isaac, levantándose airado.

-Espera un momento. La nave Ícaro no pertenece a PLANT. Como les dije, fue un proyecto en conjunto. Soren fue asignado al proyecto después de la batalla de Jakin Due. Al declararse nuevamente la guerra entre la alianza y PLANT en el 73, el proyecto fue abandonado. Eso pasó justo después de que Basti fuese asignada. Luego se rebelaron y decidieron no regresar. No solo la nave, sino la colonia espacial diseñada para su control se independizaron.

-¿Y los dejaron así, tan fácil?

-¿Por qué se rebelaron?

-La Alianza mandó a la octogésima segunda división a atacarlo por temor a que los utilizáramos contra ellos. Hubo un ataque nuclear... -Aprieta el puño con fuerza.- Se por fuentes confiables que se las arreglaron para derrotarlos, pero no los he visto desde entonces. La última transmisión que recibí fue de Soren, diciendo que se vengarían de los humanos que marginaron a su clase.

-Directora...

-Sin embargo, esto se ha salido de control. Es por ello que quiero que me acompañen.- Comienza a caminar hacia el elevador. La puerta se abre, ella entra seguida de los tres. Descienden al nivel inferior.

-Esto no es permisible, directora.

-Lo se, Isaac. Es hora de atacar esa colonia y detener esa nave de combate; y a quien dirige toda su organización.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Soren pilota el Ícaro. No tendría tiempo de gobernar la colonia. Y no solo eso. Esos mobile suits fueron desarrollados en esa colonia.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien poderoso los está apoyando. -Infiere Shiho.

-Exactamente. Por ello no debemos quedarnos atrás. -Dice mirando al frente. Se abre la compuerta del elevador y salen a una rampa. Caminan en la oscuridad hasta un lugar iluminado. Se encienden todas las luces y un Gundam aparece frente a ellos.

-Es por esto que pedí que vinieras, Shinn.

-¿¿¿Ahh???

-Una vez alguien dijo que no solo basta la voluntad y la habilidad, sino también el poder. Tu tienes una gran habilidad, y esta es el arma que te servirá para expiar tus pecados. Te presento al XS052A, Sky Destiny.

-Sky... Destiny...

-Incorpora las capacidades del Destiny original, pero su reactor Deuterión está optimizado para combate a gran velocidad y miraje a distancia. Te será útil para atacar al Ícaro.

-¡Espere! ¿eso significa qué...?

-Capitán Jule, como directora le ordeno a su división la captura o en su defecto destrucción de la nave Ícaro, así como el cese del funcionamiento de la colonia Darwin, por representar una amenaza a la paz de la tierra y las colonias espaciales.

-Directora... ¡Seguiré sus órdenes!

Shiho y Shinn, que no puede creer lo de su nueva unidad la saludan. Ella les devuelve el saludo y descansan.

-Te confío esta unidad, Shinn Asuka. Tu fuiste amigo de mi hija. Como directora, te pido que la derrotes; como madre, te pido por favor que si es posible la traigas con vida. A ella y a su hermano... -Le dice con ganas de llorar.

-Le prometo que la traeré, directora. -Dice él. Luego vuelve la mirada al Sky Destiny.

-Ahora vayan. PLANT apoyará a Orb en todo lo posible. Por favor, detengan esto tan pronto como sea posible.

-Lo haremos. -Asiente Isaac. Sus compañeros también lo hacen.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro

Kagari se encuentra aún encerrada en la habitación. Sigue mirando hacia la ventana como esperando a ver la nave que vendría a rescatarla.

-Ya se están tardando...

En ese momento se abre la puerta. Es Basti que trae un pantalón y una camisa, ya que Kagari aún continúa con el vestido de la fiesta.

-Aquí tienes, Kagari-san.

-Basti... -Vuelve a verla ella. Basti se detiene en seco y la mira.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre...

-Se lo escuché decir a tu capitán.

-Es muy refrescante escucharlo de tu voz. Siento que finalmente he dejado de mentirte. -Le dice dejando las prendas sobre la cama.

-Vaya un mérito. -Continúa mirándola.- Ya no vas a mentirme ahora que ya no es necesario.

-Exactamente. Ahora ya no son necesarios los disfraces.

-Tu...

-Tu debes conocer muy bien como funciona la guerra, Kagari-san. -Le dice tratando de permanecer seria.- Puedes apreciar o respetar mucho a una persona, pero si es tu enemigo deberás tratarlo como tal, sea cual sea la circunstancia.

-No vengas a tratar de excusarte ahora. No estamos en guerra con ustedes, de hecho, ni siquiera se quién rayos son.

-Date prisa y cámbiate. Mi hermano autorizó que te muevas dentro de la nave junto conmigo. No tienes por qué seguir encerrada. Debes querer comer. Luego iremos al puente de mando.

-Vaya, que espléndido. -Dice irónica.- Espera, ¿tu hermano?

-El capitán.

-¿Soren es tu hermano? Eso quiere decir que tu también...

-No. Soren es el único hijo de Uzumi Nara Athha. Pero yo no debo interesarte. Date prisa, que una nave ha sido detectada rastreándonos.

-¿Una nave? ¿Acaso será...?

-Apresúrate de una vez, Kagari-san. Te esperaré afuera. -Al momento se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. Cierra la puerta, se apoya en la pared y suspira.

Mientras, en el puente de mando, Soren está ya en la silla de capitán dirigiendo las acciones. Issei y las tres controladoras están en sus puestos mientras Merle observa.

-Sin duda son ellos, el Arcángel. ¿Todavía no nos detectan?

-Aún no, capitán. -Responde Libby.

-Gabby, despliega el Mirage colloid de la nave. Issei, traza la curva de movimiento y acércanos a ellos lo más posible. Cuando sea el momento, los emboscaremos.

-¡Si, señor! -Responde Gabby.

-A la orden. -Obedece Issei.

-Parece que pronto tendrás lo que querías, Merle. Vamos a enfrentarnos a esa mujer ahora. -Le dice Soren. Ella vuelve la mirada hacia él.

-Así parece.

-Te concederé el control del escuadrón en esta ocasión. Llevate a Kerma y a Stephan contigo. Seguramente mandarán a sus mobile suits como apoyo.

-¿Qué hay de la piloto Garzel? Sus habilidades y en especial su Feather serían de ayuda, en especial contra sus dos unidades principales, el X020A Strike Freedom y el X019A Infinity Justice.

-Descuida. Basti saldrá si es necesario, pero los pilotos de esas dos unidades no están en condiciones de luchar. Según el reporte de Kerma, ambos están heridos. Ustedes tres deberían bastarse para acabar con el resto de la basura.

-Como usted diga. -Lo saluda ella. El le devuelve el saludo.- Me retiro.

-Espero que puedas vengarte como lo deseas, Merle. -Dice él mientras la ve alejarse.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

-Sigan con la trayectoria. Miriallia, ¿como va el radar? -Pregunta Mariu.

-Detectó una fuente de calor en indigo 50, Charlie, pero se desvaneció. Presumiblemente algún promontorio de basura espacial.

-Hay que dirigirse a ese punto. -Interrumpe Athrun, parado a un lado de Miriallia.

-Algo no está bien en esto... -Comenta Bartfield.

-Es verdad. Con ese radar ya deberíamos haberlos encontrado.

-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa.

-Athrun tiene razón. Sigamos hasta ese punto.

-¡Arcángel, avance! -Ordena Mariu.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro

Basti y Kagari llegan juntas al puente de mando. Todos siguen concentrados en sus cosas.

-Veo que llegas, Kagari. Justo a tiempo para el espectáculo.

-¿Espectáculo?

-Basti, ve que nuestra invitada tome asiento para ver la función.

-Si, hermano. -Dice ella llevando a Kagari hasta un asiento. Ella obedece sin tener mas opción.

-Ahora, Abby.

-¡Si! -Dice ella. Al momento en la pantalla se visualiza al Arcángel volando hacia ellos.

-Un poco más y estaremos en posición... ¡Despeguen ahora, mensajeros de la muerte!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Arcángel!? -Exclama Kagari.

-Ahora serás testigo del segundo paso de la venganza, Kagari. -Le dice Soren. Basti continúa callada y observando.

-_Doom, Demon, Reaper, listos para despegar. -_Se escucha la voz de Abby.

-¡Kerma Van Reiman, Reaper, despegue!

-¡Stephan Ceil, Demon, acción!!

-Merle Bajirul, Doom, despegando.

Los tres Gundam negros salen del Ícaro en dirección al Arcángel.

-¡Se han detectado tres unidades en el radar! ¡Son Mobile suits!! -Grita Miriallia.

-¿Qué??? -Exclaman todos.

En ese momento la nave Ícaro desactiva el mirage colloid y aparece frente a ellos.

-Esa nave... -Dice Muu...

-No puede ser... ¡Es una trampa! -Indica Athrun.

En el Ícaro, Soren comienza a dar indicaciones de ataque.

-¡Gabby, calibra el vulcano! ¡¡Issei, el vesuvio!! ¡¡¡Fuego!!

-¡¡Si!! -Gritan ambos.

El cañón positrónico y el de energía se disparan al mismo tiempo contra el Arcángel.

-¡¡Fuente de calor detectada!! ¡Proviene de la nave enemiga! -Grita Miriallia.

-¡Maniobra evasiva! ¡Alerta de combate nivel 1! -Grita Mariu. el Arcángel logra esquivar el ataque del Ícaro.

Kira y Lacus estaban conversando pero se van de lado al girar la nave tan bruscamente. Lo mismo les pasa a Diakka y Lunamaria que están en la cafetería.

-Rayos... -Dice Athrun. Meyrin está en uno de los puestos laterales y vuelve a verlo.

Anna ni isho na datta no ni...

-Pagarás... pagarás hasta el infierno por la muerte de mi hermana... Mariu Ramius... -Dice Merle mientras sus compañeros la siguen.

Yugure wa mou chigau iro...

Avance

La primera confrontación. Mariu se enfrenta a un fantasma que nunca pensó encontrar y que atormenta su corazón. Arcángel e Ícaro se enfrentan, así como los dos bandos de mobile suits. Isaac y los demás se dirigen a Darwin, pero son interceptados por el confundido corazón de Basti, que se limita a seguir órdenes.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Seed of Future

Viejos rencores

¡Revive la cólera del pasado y dispara, Doom!


	7. Fase VII Viejos rencores

FASE VII - **Viejos rencores**

El Arcángel y el Ícaro se encuentran frente a frente, luego de que éste último iniciara su ataque. Doom, Demon y Reaper se dirigen a toda velocidad a atacarlos. En el arcángel todos están sorprendidos, pero se da una reacción inmediata por su parte.

-¡Alerta de combate de nivel 1! ¡A todo el personal, a sus puestos de combate! ¡Pilotos de mobile suit, a sus unidades! -Grita Miriallia por el intercomunicador según las instrucciones de Mariu. Diakka y Lunamaria escuchan el mensaje y salen corriendo al hangar, con el traje de piloto ya puesto. Cuando llegan, Athrun ya se encuentra subiendo al Justice.

-¡Athrun! -Le grita Diakka.

-¡Dense prisa, ambos! -Le contesta él.

-¡Athrun, aún estás herido por la última batalla, no deberías ir aún! -Le reclama Lunamaria.

-Ya estoy bien. Descuiden. Lo más importante ahora es neutralizar esas unidades para poder rescatar a Kagari.

-Athrun... -Contesta Luna.

-Como quieras, pero quédate en la retaguardia. ¿De acuerdo? -Le dice Diakka, mirándolo seriamente.

-De acuerdo. -Asiente él. Ambos hacen la señal de afirmativo con el pulgar y se suben a sus unidades.

* * *

-¡Calibra nuevamente el Vulcano, rápido! -Ordena Soren en el Ícaro.

-¡A la orden! -Contesta Libby.

Mientras las tres unidades se acercan cada vez más a la línea de fuego del Arcángel.

* * *

Dentro del puente de mando, Muu se levanta de su puesto y se dirige a la salida.

-¡Muu! -Le grita Mariu.

-Yo también saldré. Kira aún no puede luchar y esos dos necesitarán ayuda.

-Mu... Está bien. Ten cuidado.

-Descuida. Estaremos atentos.

-Si.

Al momento sale volando hacia el hangar, de camino se cruza con Kira y Lacus que se dirigen al puente de mando.

-Muchacho, te dejo mi puesto en el puente. No debes preocuparte por salir.

-Descuida, Muu-san. No tengo planeado hacerlo a menos que sea necesario.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Bien, nos vemos.

-Les deseo buena suerte. -Le dice Lacus.- Vamos, Kira.

-Si. Vamos.

Los dos llegan al puente de mando y ocupan dos asientos libres.

-¡Calibren el Gottfried! ¡Preparen el Wombat y el Variant! ¡Sledgehammer activado! ¡¡Inicen la iggelstung!!

-¡¡Si!!!

-¡Debemos inutilizar la nave enemiga sin derribarla!

-¡Mobile suit se aproxima en indigo 15!

-¡¡Helldarts, fuego!! -Ordena ella. El Reaper se aproxima, pero es repelido por los helldarts que se disparan de la nave.

-¡Wombat, fuego!!

-¡Esto no está bien! -Grita Kerma retrocediendo ante los misiles del Wombat que se dirigen hacia él, pero saca su hoz y los parte a la mitad.

* * *

-¡Diakka Elsthman, Siege Buster, saliendo!

-_¡Siege Buster, despegue, adelante!_

-¡Lunamaria Hawk, Core splendor, aquí voy!

-¡_Core Splendor, despegue, adelante!_

_-_¡Muu la Fraga, Strike Zero, despegue!

-¡_Strike Zero, despegue, adelante!_

_-_¡Athrun Zala, Justice, despegando!

-¡_Justice, despegue, adelante!_

El Buster sale primero, seguido del core splendor que se arma como Impulse verde y continúa tras él, luego el Strike Zero en forma de Mobile Armor, parecida al Wing 01 pero con los nodos adaptados como los del del Morbius Zero. Por último sale el Justice que se queda para defender el Arcángel.

* * *

-Ya salió la infantería... -Comenta Soren. Kagari está expectante viendo la pelea junto con Basti, que no deja de vigilarla.

-¡Capitán, son tres mobile suits y una mobile armor! ¡Uno de ellos es el Justice!

-Athrun... -Musita Kagari al escucharla.

* * *

Stephan vuela hacia el Arcángel, pero la muralla de balas no le permite aproximarse. De repente un rayo amarillo intenta impactarlo, pero lo esquiva.

-¡¿¡Qué rayos?!

-¡Yo lucharé contigo! -Grita Diakka acercándose con el Siege Buster.

-Coordinador... ¡¡¡Ahora verás!!! -Grita el enemigo descontrolado. Le apunta con los puños de erizo, de los cuales salen espinas eléctricas disparadas contra él, pero Diakka arma su cañón y las desintegra antes de que le den. Ambos ponen cara de enojo y comienzan a perseguirse.

* * *

-¡Athrun, tu defiende la nave y nosotros nos encargaremos de estos tipos! -Le ordena Muu.

-Entendido. -Asiente él, calibrando su arma y verificando la situación a su alrededor.

* * *

-¡Variant, fuego! -Ordena Mariu. Los disparos del Variant le dan a Merle, pero los detiene con su escudo.

-¡¡Aghh!! -Profiere mientras trata de estabilizarse.-¡¡Ahora verás!! -Grita. Al momento calibra los cañones de sus hombros y lanza la descarga positrónica hacia el Variant, pero es interceptado por el Impulse, que dispara sus propios cañones.

-¡No permitiré que dañes esa nave! -Le dice Lunamaria.

-Ya veo... en ese caso tendré que derribarte, mocosa. -Le dice a través de una pantalla.

-¿¡Mocosa!? ¿Y ya te viste al espejo?

-¡¡Toma esto!! -El Doom extiende una cadena negra que se enrolla en el pie del Impulse.

-¡Rayos!

La cadena transmite una descarga eléctrica masiva que ataca al Impulse, Lunamaria recibe la descarga.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita mientras la electricidad la rodea.

-¡¡Muchacha! -La llama Muu, que llega a ayudarla, se separa de sus nodos de disparo y hace que ataquen al Doom, al que no le queda más remedio que soltarla.

-Maldición... ¡Kerma!!

-¡Déjamelo a mi! -Grita el piloto del Reaper volando hacia la Mobile Armor de Muu.

Mientras la batalla entre las dos naves continúa en un aparente empate.

-¡¡Tempest, fuego!! -Grita Soren atacando con el equivalente al Variant del Ícaro.

-¡¡Wombat, fuego!! -Ordena Mariu, los impactos del Tempest chocan con las cargas del Variant haciendo que se vean las explosiones en el aire.- ¡Ahora, Gottfried, fuego!! -Grita nuevamente. El doble cañón del Gottfried dispara el rayo verde a través de la pared de explosiones e impacta en un costado al Ícaro. El centro de mando tiembla por el golpe.

-¡Ahh! -Gritan todos ante la sacudida.

-Esto no va bien... -Musita Soren.

-¡Capitán, el disparo inutilizó al Tempest! ¡Las secciones de la 8 a la 15 deben ser selladas! -Grita Gabby.

-¡Procede! ¡Vesuvio, fuego! -El equivalente del Gottfried es disparado contra el Arcángel.

-¡Maniobra evasiva! -Ordena Mariu, pero alcanza a darles en un ala.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!

* * *

-¡Una mobile armor nunca podrá vencerme! -Grita Kerma tratando de darle a los nodos y a él con su hoz. Finalmente logra partir uno de ellos.

-Hey... bueno, si una mobile armor no, quizás un mobile suit si.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento el Strike Zero reúne los nodos y se convierte en un mobile suit. Vuelve a disparar los nodos y con el arma del Strike y comienza a dispararle.

-Chhke... -Profiere Kerma tratando nuevamente de evadir los ataques.

* * *

-Este tipo está mal de la cabeza... -Dice Diakka mientras lucha con el Demon, que parece un animal tratando de alcanzarlo con las garras, pero continuamente lo repele con su cañón.

-¡¡Maldito!!! -Le dispara él nuevamente, Diakka le dispara y los ataques chocan.

* * *

-Tengo que hacer algo... -Musita Athrun mientras observa que los demás están luchando. Comienza a volar hacia el Ícaro mientras éste lucha con el Arcángel.

* * *

-Esa piloto... es muy buena. -Dice Lunamaria tratando de evadir los ataques del Doom, pero no es capaz de perderla de vista.

-¿No querías luchar conmigo? ¡Te destruiré y luego derribaré esa maldita nave!

-Si que está enojada... _Shinn, ¿donde estás?..._ -Piensa ella. Luego dispara los misiles para repeler la cadena del Doom, sucesivamente dispara los cañones positrónicos del Impulse.

* * *

-Si queremos derrotar esa nave, debemos dispara el Lohengrin, capitana. -Le indica Bartfield.

-Lo se, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a destruirla. Kagari-san está en esa nave.

-Es verdad. Debemos derribarla sin destruirla. -Dice Kira.

-¡Capitana, Athrun está dirigiéndose a la nave enemiga! -Dice Lacus.

-¡¿Athrun?! -Exclaman todos.

* * *

El Justice continúa volando hacia el Ícaro, aparentemente sin ser detectado aún. Athrun tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-Debo ser capaz de atravesar la defensa hacia los motores...

* * *

-¡¡Toma esto!! -Grita Lunamaria disparando sus cañones contra Merle, pero ella dispara todos los suyos al mismo tiempo, deteniendo su ataque y dañando su Mobile suit.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Profiere ella mientras el Impulse es "impulsado" por el impacto, totalmente desestabilizado y mandado fuera del campo de batalla.

-Es mi oportunidad... -Dice Merle volando hacia el Arcángel.

* * *

-Este tipo ya me está cansando... -Dice Diakka. El Demon saca el pack launcher de su espalda y la bandada de misiles es disparada hacia él; sin embargo nuevamente las detiene con su cañón. En ese momento Stephan aprovecha y se lanza con todo y Gundam sobre Diakka, enterrando sus garras en el pecho del Siege Buster.

-Ahora morirás, maldito coordinador... -Dice Stephan con los ojos desorbitados y actitud desesperada.

-¡¡No es posible!! ¡¡Ahh!! -Grita Diakka mientras el tablero se electrifica y algunas cosas explotan a su alrededor, un pedazo de tablero se le clava en el costado.

* * *

-¡Qué molesto eres! -Le grita Kerma a Muu, aún sin poder deshacerse de sus nodos y esquivando los disparos del Strike Zero.

-¡Haz algo si no te gusta! -Lo reta éste.-_Sin embargo, la fiesta ya no durará por mucho..._ -Dice mirando a los indicadores de energía.

* * *

-¡¡El Buster ha sido dañado por su oponente!! -Indica Chandra.

-¡¡Diakka!! -Grita Miriallia preocupada.

-Los niveles de energía de Muu-san están disminuyendo. No le queda mucho. -Agrega Kira.

-¡No solo eso, hemos perdido contacto con el Impulse!

-No... -¡¡Continúen apuntando el Gottfried a la nave!! ¡Dirijan el Variant hacia los Mobile Suits enemigos!

-¡Si! -Grita Meyrin.

-¡Capitana! ¡Mobile Suit enemigo viene a atacarnos de frente!

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

-¡Capitán, un mobile suit ha pasado la línea frontal y se dirige hacia nosotros, es el Justice! -Le reporta Libby.

-¡¿Athrun?! -Dice Kagari. Basti la mira con el rostro serio.

-No puedo moverme del puente. Basti, despega. Sal ahora y captura esa unidad.

-¡¿Capturarla?! -Pregunta ella.

-Así es. Por ahora las instrucciones son no derribarla, pero capturarla suena mejor. ¿No lo crees? Además, no podemos permitir que nos ataque.

Basti lo mira con ojos temblorosos. Sin embargo, al momento recupera la compostura y asiente.

-Como tu digas, hermano. -Se da la vuelta y sale del puente. Kagari la mira alejarse. Luego dirige sus ojos a la pantalla nuevamente.

* * *

-¡Ponlo en la pantalla! -Ordena Mariu. Miriallia sube la imagen del Doom volando hacia ellos.

-¡Mariu-san, voy a salir... agh! -Dice Kira levantándose, pero cuando intenta correr hace un gesto de dolor y se inclina levemente sosteniéndose la herida.

-¡Kira! -Grita Lacus instantáneamente acudiendo a sostenerlo.

-No estás en condiciones de hacerlo...

-¡Recibiendo transmisión desde el Mobile suit enemigo! -Indica Miriallia. Todos hacen cara de sorprendidos.

-Recíbela.

-¡Si!

-_¡Asesina!! ¡¡Mariu Ramius!! ¡¡Pagarás por haber matado a mi Aneue!! -_Se escucha la voz de Merle por el intercomunicador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres?

En ese momento el Doom lanza su ataque positrónico contra el Arcángel, pero los Helldarts lo interceptan.

-_Mi nombre es... ¡¡Mi nombre es Merle Bajirul, y tu mataste a mi hermana mayor, a Natal!!!_

Mariu se detiene en negativo. Todos lucen sorprendidos. Luego reacciona para cuestionarla.

-¿¡Qué has dicho?!

-_Tu derribaste al Dominion hace cinco años... A ella que te consideraba su amiga... ¡¡Es hora de que pagues por haberla matado!!_

-No... no es posible... Natal... -Mariu recuerda a Natal Bajirul hablando con ella en tiempos de Gundam SEED. También el momento cuando el Dominion disparó el Lohengrin contra ellos causando la desaparición de Muu al recibirlo para proteger la nave; haciendo que ella se decidiera a disparar contra el Dominion, destruyéndolo junto con ella.

* * *

-¡¡Es hora de atacar!! -Grita Athrun sacando su lanza y volando hacia los motores del Ícaro, pero un rayo de energía blanca le bloquea el paso. Es el Feather.

-Esa unidad... Shizuka... o mejor dicho, Basti. -La identifica Athrun.

-Athrun-san... debes retirarte ahora. -Le dice ella mientras el Feather avanza con las alas extendidas hasta llegar frente a él.

-Tu secuestraste a Kagari. Estoy aquí para detener tu nave y rescatarla. Si me la devuelves, te prometo que nada te pasará. -Dice apuntándole con la pistola del Justice.

-Aún debes estar herido por la última batalla. No me obligues a combatir contra ti.

-Yo tampoco lo deseo, pero si es la única manera, lucharé. -Le dice molesto. Basti suspira dentro de la cabina.

-Ya veo... en ese caso no hay opción.

-Veo que efectivamente no la hay. ¡Hazte a un lado!

El Feather retrocede y se aleja del Justice. Basti pone las manos sobre los controles y baja la mirada. Sus ojos son cubiertos por su cabello.

-Ghost Feather... activado. -Dice con cierta culpabilidad.

El Justice pone su escudo al frente. El Feather extiende sus alas y luego las contrae, el tronco del Gundam y las articulaciones de las extremidades y las alas se ponen moradas.

-Cambió su desplazamiento de fase... eso quiere decir, cambio de sistema de ataque... -Dice Athrun al observar el cambio. Instantáneamente pone el rostro serio y vuela hacia ella para atacarla.

-Perdón, Athrun-san, pero deberás venir conmigo.

-Discúlpame, ¡Pero debo derribarte! -Dice Athrun sacando su lanza de luz y partiendo al Feather por la mitad... o eso creyó el, ya que al momento la imagen del Feather se desvanece.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?

-¡¡Athrun-san!!

-Athrun vuelve la mirada hacia arriba y puede ver al Feather reuniendo energía en el centro de sus alas.

-¡Pulso anti cancelador de interferentes! -Grita ella disparando un pulso de energía que baña al Justice, pero no parece hacerle nada. Luego de ello, el Feather regresa a ser blanco y dorado y se acerca a él.

-¿¡Y tu crees que con esto me has vencido?! ¡Me subestimas! -Grita él empujando la palanca de su Gundam, pero sin que este reaccione.

-¿Qué?

De inmediato todos los controles, pantallas y tableros de la cabina se apagan. Los ojos del Justice se ponen negros y su desplazamiento de fase se desactiva. El Feather procede a sujetarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el interior de la nave sin que él pueda hacer nada.

-¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! La energía... no puede ser...

* * *

-El Justice ha sido capturado, capitán. -Le indica Abby.

-Muy bien. Issei, dispara la señal de retirada.

-¿Capitán?

-Dispárala. Por hoy ha sido suficiente. Podemos encargarnos de ellos en otro momento.

-Como usted diga.

Las bengalas son disparadas desde el Ícaro. Inmediatamente el Reaper comienza a regresar dejando atrás a Muu y sus nodos, al cual justo en ese instante se le acaba la energía y pierde su desplazamiento de fase.

-Ya era hora... -Dice agotado.

El Demon se separa del Buster y también comienza a alejarse. Los ojos de Stephan están cada vez más desorbitados y su respiración agitada. Diakka queda a la deriva herido e inconsciente. El Doom se aleja del arcángel y vuela de vuelta hacia la nave.

-_Mariu Ramius... nos volveremos a ver y seré yo quien te mate..._ -Le dice la chica por el comunicador. Luego la señal se corta.

-Capitán, hemos perdido la señal del Justice. -Indica Miriallia. Alcanzan a ver por la pantalla que el Feather lo lleva de vuelta hacia el Ícaro.

-¡Athrun!! -Exclaman Kira y Lacus.- Mariu no reacciona luego de la noticia que le dio Merle.

-¡Athrun-san! -Dice Meyrin.

-Capitán... ¡Capitán! -La llama Miriallia.

-¿Ah? Si. ¿¡Qué!?

-¡Capitán!

-Lo se, Miriallia, pero ahora tienen a Athrun-kun y a Kagari-san es aún más difícil atacarlos. Además estamos en una gran desventaja. Por ahora no tenemos más opción que retirarnos también.

Solo pueden observar como todos los suits regresan a la nave enemiga, la cual enciende motores y se aleja activando su Mirage colloid.

-Se escapan... -Dice Yamada.

-No... nos dejan escapar. -Dice Lacus.

-De prisa, hay que rescatar a Muu-san y a los demás. -Le indica Kira.

-¿Lunamaria, Impulse, te encuentras bien? -La llama Miriallia por el intercomunicador.

-_Estoy bien, pero justo acabo de recuperar el control..._

-En ese caso busca al Siege Buster y tráelo de vuelta, hemos perdido contacto.

-_De acuerdo. Lunamaria fuera._

-Coronel La Fraga, ¿me escucha?

-_Si. Regreso en un momento._

_-_Bien... capitana, deberíamos ir a su encuentro.

-Si. -Asiente ella. La nave se dirige a recuperar a sus unidades.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro

La compuerta del Justice se abre, dejando que una luz cegadora inunde la cabina. Athrun se cubre con una mano para poder ver, y lo que vislumbra es a Basti apuntándole con un arma.

-Por favor, sal ahora, Athrun-san.

Athrun pone las manos sobre la cabeza y sale lentamente, sin que Basti deje de apuntarle con el arma. Algunos soldados con rifles vienen a apoyarla.

-Veo que lo tuyo son los secuestros, Basti. -Le dice en tono irónico.

-En un momento podrás ver a Kagari-san. Por ahora te recomiendo no hablar, Athrun-san. -Le dice con tristeza.

-Ya veo... por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con el Justice?

-Te lo contaré luego. Descuida, en un rato volverá a la normalidad. -Le dice ella más calmada. De repente es interrumpida.

-_Basti, el capitán quiere que subas nuevamente al Feather. Tal parece que el Voltaire se dirige hacia Darwin y quiere que te encargues personalmente, ya que las otras tres unidades han gastado su energía. Puedes llevarte a un escuadrón de Minion contigo. -_Le dice Abby por un comunicador.

-Entendido. Basti saliendo en este momento. Cambio y fuera.

-Darwin... Voltaire... ¡Isaac! -Exclama Athrun.

-Voy a derribar esa nave. Con tu permiso, Athrun-san. -Da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse de él.

-Isaac... ¡Basti! ¡No puedes derribarlo! ¡¡Shinn está con él!! ¿Acaso no fueron amigos? -Le insiste Athrun. Ella se detiene sin volver a verlo.

-Isaac Jule y tu fueron compañeros de mi hermano y es él quién da la orden de derribarlo. Así mismo, Shinn fue mi amigo, pero ahora es un enemigo al que debo derrotar para cumplir mi misión.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Es tu enemigo solo porque tu hermano lo dice? ¿Aún y cuando son amigos? -Athrun recuerda sus escenas con Kira, cuando le da a Torii a través de la reja en Orb, y cuando se matan en el Strike y el Aegis.

-¡Guarda silencio, prisionero! -Le ordena Merle, que llega junto con Kerma y Stephan. Este último viene con una máscara de oxígeno, pasa de largo y entra por el pasillo de la nave. Kerma se queda junto a ellas.

-Merle... -Musita Basti.

-Procede a la misión que te han encomendado. Yo me haré cargo de tu prisionero. -Dice mientras le pone unas esposas a Athrun con las manos en la espalda, luego lo empuja y dos guardias le apuntan con las armas.

-Athrun-san... -Dice mirando a su compañera y a él con ojos temblorosos. Se da la vuelta, su cabello vuela y cubre sus ojos; sale corriendo hacia su unidad.

-Basti... -Dice Kerma.

-_Basti va a hacerlo... Isaac... Shinn... Shiho... tengan cuidado.-_Piensa Athrun.

-_Feather, listo para despegar. Escuadrón Minion 2, en posición._

-¡Basti Garzel, Feather, allá voy! -Grita ella volando en su Gundam, se activa el desplazamiento de fase y sale a gran velocidad seguida de ocho Minion.

* * *

Nave de combate Voltaire

-Debemos llegar rápido a esa colonia y destruirla antes de que otra cosa suceda. -Dice Isaac.

-También deberíamos contactar con el Arcángel. Tal vez tengan ya alguna pista de los secuestradores. -Agrega Shiho.

-Espero que así sea, para poder probar mi nueva unidad. -Dice Shinn.

-A este ya se le volvió a subir a la cabeza...

-Pero Shinn, uno de esos pilotos fue amiga tuya. ¿Estarás bien luchando contra ella? -Le pregunta la joven castaña.

-Bueno... yo... ellos son cinco, solo tengo que elegir a otro y no pasará nada. ¿No?

-En la guerra no tienes opción de elegir a tu oponente, Shinn. Nunca lo olvides.

-No, eso lo tengo muy claro... -Dice recordando a Stellar.

-¡Capitán, mobile suits enemigos detectados! ¡Se dirigen hacia la nave!

-¿Qué? ¡Ponlo en pantalla!

La imagen se proyecta en la pantalla. Es el Feather que viene volando hacia ellos seguido de los 8 Minion.

-Ese Gundam... Basti... -Musita Shinn.

-¿¡Qué?! -Dice Shiho.

-Shinn. Sal ahora. Si no hay opción, derríbala. -Ordena su capitán.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden! -Le dice Isaac. Shinn asiente.

-Entiendo.

-Shiho, tu apóyalo, pero ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré... -Lo mira. Ambos se toman de la mano fuertemente. Él la mira serio y preocupado. Ella le sonríe.

-Estaré bien, Isaac. -Le dice en tono suave.

-Shiho... yo... -Articula como queriendo decir algo más, pero sin atreverse.

Ella Le guiña un ojo y se aleja junto con Shinn. Ambos se ponen el traje de piloto y suben a sus unidades.

-Shinn, yo me encargaré de ella. Tu derriba a las unidades de apoyo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero, Shiho-san...

-No quiero que luches contra alguien a quien consideras tu amiga, debe ser muy duro... Además, quiero demostrarle a Isaac que yo también soy un piloto de elite. De un tiempo acá se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector.

-Eso, bueno, Shiho-san, en verdad...

-¡Es una orden! ¿De acuerdo? -Le dice sonriente. Shinn la mira serio, luego también le sonríe.

-De acuerdo, pero si es necesario, intervendré.

-Está bien.

-_Flare Duel, Sky Destiny, pueden despegar._

Anna ni isho na datta no ni...

Las dos unidades salen del Voltaire al encuentro del Feather, que avanza a gran velocidad hacia ellos, Basti los ve acercarse...

Yugure wa mou chigau iro...

Avance

Finalmente el prodigio muestra sus habilidades y ataca. El impresionante poder del Feather pone en dificultades a Shiho y Shinn. Athrun y Kagari tienen un momento de felicidad al reunirse entre tanta desesperación, mientras la frustración invade a Kira por no poder hacer nada; pero Lacus está ahí para apoyarlo. A las puertas de su hogar, el Ícaro vuela veloz por el espacio hacia el nuevo escenario de la historia.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Seed of Choosen Future

Alas de ataque

¡Surca los cielos y demuestra tu poder, Feather!


	8. Fase VIII Alas de ataque

FASE VIII - **Alas de ataque**

Nave de combate Ícaro

Athrun va esposado siendo escoltado por dos guardias armados por un pasillo dentro de la nave. Merle y Kerma van delante de él sin dirigirle la palabra. Él los observa silenciosamente. Reconoce a Kerma como Marcus, el otro infiltrado en la guardia de Kagari.

-_El también estaba involucrado..._ -Piensa mientras avanzan. Finalmente llegan hasta una puerta, Merle desliza una tarjeta y la puerta se abre.

-Por el momento te quedarás aquí, Athrun Zala. -Le indica ella. Los dos guardias lo empujan hacia adentro, casi lo tiran al suelo, pero el logra caminar y quedar de pie. Se da la vuelta y los observa.

-A ti no te conozco; sin embargo a ti... -Dice mirando a Kerma.- Por lo menos dime cual es tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Kerma Van Reiman, Athrun-san. -Le dice en tono sarcástico.

-Kerma...

-Nuestras identidades no son importantes. El capitán hablará contigo más tarde. Hasta ese momento, adiós. -Dice Merle cerrando la puerta sin que él deje de mirarlos; ingresa un código de seguridad en el tablero de la tarjeta y se aleja. Kerma la sigue.

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso de allá afuera? ¿Cómo es eso de que la capitana del Arcángel mató a tu hermana? -Le pregunta siguiéndola por detrás. Ella se detiene, obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo.

-Hasta este momento eso solo lo sabían el capitán y la reina. Ahora que nos hemos enfrentado a ellos ya no importa... Mariu Ramius mató a mi hermana disparando el arma más poderosa del Arcángel hacia su nave, sin tener ninguna piedad de ella... y después de decir sin cansancio que la respetaba y que eran amigas... no la voy a perdonar...

-Merle... hoy estás más habladora que de costumbre.

-Quizás... pero al menos ya tienes algo de qué presumir. -Dice elevando una mirada triste y alejándose. El se queda de pié junto a la ventana.

-_Rayos, tengo que hacer algo para salir de aquí. -_Piensa Athrun sentado en la cama de la habitación, aún con las esposas puestas.-_Basti se dirige hacia la nave de Isaac y seguramente no dudará en atacarlos; por otro lado tengo que buscar a Kagari y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible... bueno. Tendré que esperar a que ese Soren venga a hablar conmigo._

Mientras en el puente de mando, Soren está aún dirigiendo las acciones mientras Kagari está sentada, siendo apuntada con un rifle por uno de los soldados.

-Soren. -Lo llama ella.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanastra querida? -Dice volteándose a verla.

-Athrun ya está dentro de la nave, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Ya lo está.

-Por favor, quiero que me dejes verlo... ¡te lo pido! -Le dice con ganas de llorar. Soren la mira con su estoicismo acostumbrado. El rostro lloroso de Kagari se refleja en su ojo amarillo.

-Está precisamente en la misma habitación en la que tu estás. Tu sabes, tenemos poco espacio... -Le dice evitándola y dándose la vuelta.

-Soren...

-Llévenla de vuelta a su recámara. -Ordena sin mirarla.

-¡A la orden! -Contestan dos soldados. Le apuntan con el rifle en la espalda obligándola a ponerse de pie. Comienzan a caminar y salen del puente de mando.

-Capitán... -Musita Abby mirándolo de reojo al ser testigo de la concesión hecha a Kagari.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Libby, propulsión máxima! ¡Issei, fija el rumbo de la nave con destino hacia Darwin! ¡Abby, que comience el mantenimiento de los Mobile suits de Merle y los demás!

-¡Si! -Contestan todos diligentemente.

-Ahora solo falta que Basti se libre de la basura...

* * *

Nave de combate Voltaire, camino entre PLANT y Darwin

Isaac se encuentra en el puente de mando observando la pantalla mientras sus demás soldados están en sus puestos. Puede verse acercarse al Feather y su escuadrón de Minion.

-¡Prepárate, Shinn! -Le dice Shiho.

-Yo también tengo experiencia en esto, ¿sabes? -Le contesta él. El Flare Duel y el Sky Destiny ya están a la espera de la llegada del enemigo. Finalmente el Feather y los otros mobile suits llegan a su encuentro. Se detienen frente a ellos.

-_El Flare Duel de Shiho Heinhefuss... el otro se parece al Destiny de Shinn Asuka... debe ser su nueva unidad..._ -Piensa Basti al mirarlos.

-¡Basti-sama, debemos atacarlos! -Le dice uno de los soldados.

-Lo se. Solo espera un momento. -Contesta ella por el intercomunicador.

Shiho y Shinn solo pueden ver al Gundam blanco y los ocho grises frente a ellos; sin que hagan ningún movimiento.

-¿Qué les pasa? -Pregunta Shinn.

-Seguramente están planeando la estrategia. Ya te lo dije, tu encárgate de las unidades menores y yo neutralizaré a ese Gundam.

-Entendido.

-_Aquí Basti Garzel, de la unidad especial Venganza del ejército de IRHOZ, de la colonia Darwin. Transmitiendo por el canal internacional a la nave clase Nazca que invade nuestro territorio espacial, por favor retírense o me veré obligada a ejercer nuestro derecho de defensa._

_(Nota: IRHOZ= Independent Revolutionary Human Organization of Zodiac)_

-¿Qué ha dicho? -Se levanta Isaac molesto al escucharla.

-Basti... -Dice Shinn.

-Esa chica... -Comenta Shiho.

-_Repito, por favor cambien su rumbo a uno que esté fuera de la órbita de Darwin. Si no lo hacen tendremos que derribarlos._

-Abre el canal de comunicación. -Ordena Isaac.

-¡A la orden! -Contesta el encargado. Teclea unas cosas rápidamente.- Listo, señor.

-Aquí Isaac Jule, capitán de la nave de combate Voltaire. Piloto Garzel, le notificamos a usted y a su organización que por decreto del gobierno de PLANT, su independencia carece de motivos y fundamento, y por tanto somos nosotros los que demandamos su inmediata rendición, desarme y sumisión a las disposiciones de nuestro gobierno. No cambiaremos el rumbo de la nave y eso es definitivo.

-Isaac... -Musita Shiho al escucharlo.

-Capitán... -Dice Shinn.

-_Desafortunadamente sus términos son inaceptables. Tendremos que proceder a ejercer nuestra autonomía. Basti Garzel fuera._

En ese momento el Feather y los Minion comienzan a volar hacia el Voltaire.

-Chk... ¡Preparen sus posiciones de batalla! -Ordena Isaac.

-¡Si!

-¡Shiho, Shinn, ataquen ahora!

-¡Como digas!! -Grita Shinn volando hacia los Minion.

-¿Huh? -Profiere Basti extrañada, ya que estaba segura de que vendría a atacarla él.

-¡¡Shinn!! ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? -Dice Isaac mirándolo por la pantalla.

-_¡El sigue mis órdenes, Isaac! -_Le dice Shiho por el comunicador.

-Shiho...

-¡Basti Garzel, ríndete! -Le dice Shiho a Basti mientras saca su espada de acero e intenta cortarla, Basti alcanza a evadir el ataque. Ambas se miran desafiantes.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

El Strike Zero, el Impulse y el Siege Buster ya están dentro del hangar. Este último es el más dañado. La compuerta ha sido abierta y el piloto evacuado.

-¡Rápido, llévenlo a la enfermería! -Indica Maddock a unos soldados para que lleven la camilla de Diakka, a cuyo lado se encuentra Miriallia. Puede verse la herida en su costado.

-Diakka, resiste... -Le dice llorando.

-Hah... -Se queja éste estando inconsciente.-Miri... -La llama entre delirios.

-Aquí estoy... - Ella sujeta su mano corriendo junto con la camilla mientras avanza por el pasillo.

-¡Abran paso que va un herido! -Dice uno de los paramédicos mientras la camilla avanza hacia la enfermería. Kira y Lacus los ven pasar.

-Diakka... -Musita Kira apretando los puños y bajando la mirada.

-Kira. -Dice Lacus dejando caer su rostro triste sobre el pecho de su amado.

-Debemos ir a ver como se encuentran Lunamaria y Muu-san. -Dice aún desanimado.

-Si. -Asiente ella. Sin soltarse de la mano continúan su camino hacia el hangar. Al llegar pueden ver a Lunamaria descendiendo del Impulse, que se ve todo quemado del exterior.

-Lunamaria. ¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunta Kira. Mientras ella desciende y se quita el casco.

-Si, estoy bien... pero esa chica si que se toma en serio las cosas. -Dice mirando a su unidad dañada.

-Lo que me sorprendió es que es hermana de Natal Bajirul. -Comenta Muu con su casco entre las manos acercándose hacia ellos.

-Es verdad... ¿quién es Natal Bajirul? -Pregunta Luna.

-Hace mucho tiempo fue la segunda al mando en esta nave. En la batalla de Jakin Due fue la capitana del Dominion y Mariu-san no tuvo otra opción más que derribarla. -Explica Kira.

-Fue un evento muy triste para ella... perder a Muu-san y luego tener que derribar a su amiga... -Dice Lacus con ojos temblorosos. Lunamaria escucha atenta a las explicaciones.

-Es por eso que no puedo perdonar a esa niña insolente. -Dice Muu mirando su casco molesto.

-Muu-san...

-Debo ver a Mariu. Maddock, por favor revisa mi unidad. -Le dice de lejos mientras los deja y avanza rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Si! -Le grita el ingeniero.

-¡Hermana! -Se oyen los gritos de Meyrin que viene corriendo preocupada.

-¿Meyrin? -Pregunta Lunamaria. La joven llega volando y la sujeta de las manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Me preocupé cuando ese Mobile Suit te derrotó...

-...No tenías porqué recordármelo... pero estoy bien, descuida.

-Eso no es todo, Athrun-san...

-¿Athrun-san? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Fue secuestrado por el Mobile Suit blanco alado. -Contesta Kira.

-¿Y por qué no lo habían dicho? ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo!

Kira vuelve la vista hacia otro lado al escuchar a Lunamaria. Lacus lo sujeta más fuerte de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hermana... Kira-san...

-¿Acaso planeas ir a buscarlo con tu unidad en esas condiciones? Kira siente lo mismo que nosotras, pero aunque fuese, en su estado actual no podría hacer más que ser derribado... y no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a ello -Le responde Lacus.

-Lacus-sama... lo siento... -Dice Luna apenada bajando la mirada. Meyrin la observa.

-Rescataré a Athrun y a Kagari... lo juro. -Dice Kira elevando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Kira... -Dice Lacus.

* * *

Kagari es acompañada por los guardias que la dirigen hacia la habitación. Ella lleva la mirada baja mientras piensa en la actitud de Soren al dejarla ver a Athrun. Finalmente llegan y la puerta se abre. Kagari puede ver a Athrun sentado sobre la cama con la mirada baja. Se queda fija mirándolo.

-Athrun...

El aún no había levantado la mirada, pero la vuelve a ver y se sorprende.

-¿Kagari? ¡Kagari! -Su expresión cambia de sorpresa a alivio profundo en un momento. Kagari se echa a sus brazos y lo abraza. Los guardias cierran la puerta y se quedan apostados afuera.

-¡Athrun...!

-Kagari...

Inmediatamente se besan, el sigue esposado con las manos atrás pero ella está libre, así que lo toma por los brazos y eleva los pies levemente. Luego se separan sonrojados.

-Tenía miedo de no volver a verte... -Le dice él.

-Yo sentía lo mismo... -Le dice con ojos temblorosos.

-Sin embargo finalmente te encuentro. Kagari... fue mi culpa el que te secuestraran en primer lugar... por mi descuido Basti pudo llegar hasta a ti y todo aquello se desató... no voy a perdonarme...

-Tonto... no fue solo tuyo, sino mío también. Pero eso ya no importa, sino que estás aquí y ahora, conmigo... y que has venido a... ¿salvarme? -Le dice cuando lo ve esposado.

-No juegues...

-No me digas que tienes un plan oculto en el cual te dejaste capturar para poder entrar hasta aquí y luego hacer una salida heroica subidos ambos en el justice...

-...eh... no...

-¿No?... huh...

Athrun vuelve la mirada triste, Kagari lo mira divertida y sonríe.

-Tu siempre tan creído de todo, y después te burlas de Kira.

-Y tu siempre tan buena actriz...

Ambos sonríen y se ríen levemente. Estaban atrapados y a merced de su enemigo, pero por ahora estaban juntos.

-Ahora debemos ver la manera de escapar. -Le dice Kagari en tono serio.

-Si. -Le contesta él.

* * *

-¡Recibe esto! -Grita Shiho disparando varios misiles desde el hombro derecho de su Gundam hacia Basti, quien vuela rápidamente hacia atrás y los elude todos. A lo lejos puede verse a Shinn derribando uno por uno a los Minion.

-¿Aún no lo comprendes? Eres tu la que debe rendirse... -Dice Basti en voz baja.-Lo que no puedo comprender es que no me estés atacando en serio. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque mi misión no es derribarte, sino traerte con vida.

-¿Con vida? ¿De que hablas?

-De tu madre, Basti. Ella nos encargó traerte con vida y convencerte de volver a su lado.

-¿Mi madre?

El recuerdo de Amara Garzel se proyecta en su mente, algunas escenas abrazándola cuando era pequeña, otras cuando ingresa a la academia militar y una más donde ella ya viste el uniforme rojo y le está dando el saludo militar.

-Ella quiere que vuelvas... abandona y ven con nosotros. -Insiste Shiho bajando sus armas. Basti también se detiene.

-Shiho-san... espero que pueda convencerla. -Dice Shinn disparándole a los demás soldados.

-Shiho... -Musita Isaac observando la batalla.

-Mi madre... yo...

-Vamos, ven... -Repite la novia de Isaac acercándose lentamente hacia el Feather.

* * *

Mariu está sentada en la silla de capitán, con su pendiente en la mano. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Natal...

En ese momento se abre la puerta y Muu entra al puente.

-Mariu...

-Yamada, ven a ayudarme un momento. -Le dice Bartfield poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Eh?

-Solo ven.

-Ah, si. En seguida. -Contesta el fiel soldado. Ambos salen del puente.

-Muu. -Vuelve a verlo ella casi llorando. El se acerca y se inclina junto a ella.

-¿Acaso tienes ganas de llorar?

-Yo la maté... y era mi amiga...

-No pasa nada... en aquel momento no tenías otra opción.

-¡Muu! -Se arroja a llorar sobre su pecho, los dos quedan flotando. El cierra los ojos y la abraza.

-La guerra nos pone en situaciones difíciles... ojalá esa niña lo comprendiera.

* * *

Shiho continúa aproximándose. Basti continúa inmóvil. Sin embargo recuerda a la gente de de Darwin, a sus compañeros y a Soren.

-...Desafortunadamente... ni siquiera mi madre puede hacer que regrese ahora... -Articula finalmente Basti.

-¿Qué? -Exclama Shiho con los ojos dilatados.

-Debo cumplir mi misión. Defenderé Darwin de todos aquellos que intenten acercarse. Y es definitivo.

-Ya veo... en ese caso tampoco me contendré. Te voy a derribar y si sobrevives te llevaré de vuelta aunque no quieras. -Le dice Shiho molesta.

-¡Shiho-san! ¡Basti! -Grita Shinn volando hacia ellas luego de derribar al último Minion.

-...Ghost Feather... activado... -Musita ella. El Feather toma el color morado del modo Ghost.

-¡Ahora verás! -Grita Shiho lanzando otra onda de misiles contra el Feather, pero éstos atraviesan la imagen como si nada hubiese estado allí.

-¿Eh?

-¡El Ghost Feather tiene la habilidad de proyectar imágenes energéticas residuales manipulando el desplazamiento de fase! ¡Y eso no es todo, mi velocidad se incrementa y puedo utilizar esto! ¡Pulso anticancelador de interferentes! -Grita concentrando energía en sus alas para lanzar la onda hacia Shiho, pero Shinn las interrumpe.

-¡Basti! -Grita Shinn interponiendo al Sky Destiny entre el Flare Duel y el Feather.

-¡¡Shinn!! -Exclama ella al verlo, pero no puede detenerse y opta por dirigir la onda hacia el Sky Destiny.

-¡Shinn! -Grita Shiho. El Sky Destiny pierde su desplazamiento y se apaga.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta Shinn asustado.

-Imposible... -Musita Isaac al ver lo sucedido.

-No... -Dice Basti. _Solo puedo utilizarlo una vez o perderé toda la energía que me queda... debo cambiar de modo..._

-¿Shinn? ¿estás bien? ¡Shinn! -Lo llama Shiho, pero como no tiene energía la radio no funciona. Mientras el Feather se eleva y pierde el modo Ghost, volviendo a ser blanco.

-¡Es mi oportunidad! -Grita Shiho volando hacia ella con su sable, pero Basti nuevamente la esquiva.

-Es muy insistente...

-¡No te será tan fácil escapar! -Le grita disparándole una red que cubre por completo al Feather.

-¿Qué? No puedo quitarla...

-Es una red de calor, al momento que hace contacto con el objetivo su temperatura aumenta exponencialmente hasta que derrite o hace estallar todo lo que toque. -Explica Shiho, triunfadora.

-Tonta... es inútil... -Dice Basti mientras la temperatura de la cabina aumenta y todo se pone rojo a su alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Cambio de modo, Blade Feather!

El Feather cambia y se pone anaranjado, sus alas se llenan de brillo amarillo y todo el Gundam se agudiza, sacando cuchillas y partes filosas por todos lados. En un instante la red cae disuelta a los lados.

-No... -Dice Shiho.

-¡Modo de batalla! -Grita Basti haciendo que su Gundam vuele a máxima velocidad contra Shiho, que solo alcanza a verla pasar sin darle tiempo siquiera de moverse, arrancando una pierna al Flare Duel.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita ella tratando de estabilizarse, pero nuevamente es embestida por detrás y su Gundam pierde una mano.

-¡¡Shiho!! -Grita Isaac. Solo puede ver como el Flare Duel es atacado de ida y vuelta a toda velocidad por el Blade Feather; llenándolo cada vez más de cortadas y rayones en la armadura. Finalmente le corta la cabeza. Basti detiene su ataque, gira dos veces en el aire y queda volando sobre Shiho, que solo cuenta con un brazo y una pierna, cuyo Mobile Suit está haciendo corto circuito.

-No puede ser... -Dice ella.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? Tu nunca me podrás ganar.

-Eso crees... ¿Sabes por qué mi unidad se llama Flare Duel? Porque se basa en el calor... y por más afilada que sea el arma, siempre sucumbirá ante el poder del fuego que la forja...

Basti la escucha silenciosa.

-¡Recibe el cañón plasma! -Grita Shiho formando un cañón con la mano cortada y su hombro. Queda un gran cañón que inmediatamente dispara una descarga de plasma rojo a gran velocidad, impactando sobre el Feather.

-¡¡Ah!! -Grita Basti, que se impulsa hacia atrás para evadirlo, pero resulta inefectivo. El calor la ha atrapado.

-No puedo... ¡¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!!

-La dilatación frente a la energía del calor y el estado plasmático reduce tu velocidad a inservible. -Explica mientras se acerca hacia ella con su lastimado Gundam.

-¡Esto no me detendrá mucho tiempo!! ¡¡Ya verás!! -Grita Basti molesta.

Mientras en el Voltaire, Isaac ya subió a su unidad y viene desesperado a ayudarla.

-_Assault Duel, listo, por favor despegue._

-¡Isaac Jule, Assault Duel, despegando!

En ese instante Shiho logra llegar hasta el Feather y rodearlo con el brazo y la pierna que le quedan los cuales son casi cortados por el filo del enemigo, luego dispara unos nodos que crean una burbuja que las encierra junto con el plasma. La temperatura del Flare Duel comienza a subir aún más, mientras ambas pilotos no ven más que rojo a su alrededor.

-¡¡Shiho!! -Grita Isaac volando a toda velocidad.

-El Flare Duel es capaz de resistir esta temperatura, pero no creo que tu unidad pueda hacer lo mismo... -Dice Shiho sudando.

-Inconsciente... podrías haber vivido... -Le recrimina Basti.

-Eso dices... pero eres tu la que va a perder...

-¡Blaster Feather, activado! -Grita Basti mientras el Feather cambia de color naranja a verde, las alas se ponen negras y le aparecen cañones a los lados de la cabeza, en las puntas de las plumas y a los lados de la cintura, todos los apunta hacia el Flare Duel, que no la suelta.

-¡Tonta! ¡Rodeadas de plasma tus armas no funcionarán!

-¿Quieres apostar? -La reta ella. Los indicadores de peligro en ambas cabinas no dejan de sonar.

-¡¡Fuego absoluto!! -Grita Basti mientras los seis cañones positrónicos de las puntas de sus alas, los de energía de los lados de la cabeza y los de impulso de los lados de la cintura impactan a Shiho, que solo está a unos metros de ellos, así que los recibe de frente.

-Maldita...

-¡¡Ahhh!!!!!!!! -Gritan ambas. Cuando Isaac está a punto de llegar es impulsado hacia atrás por la explosión.

-¡¡Shiho!!!! -Grita sin poder acercarse.

-Shiho-san... Basti... -Musita Shinn al ver la luz, aún sin poder moverse.

Cuando la luz se disipa, el Feather verde está en buen estado, solo derretido y quemado de algunas partes, pero aún continúa funcionando. Pueden verse los pedazos de Flare Duel flotando a su alrededor.

-No... -Profiere Isaac con los ojos desorbitados contemplando la escena. Pueden verse los ojos blancos del Feather brillando en la sombra de su rostro.

-¡¡¡Maldita!!!! -Grita descontrolado sacando sus dos sables de luz en dirección a Basti, pero ella le apunta sus cañones y nuevamente dispara, dándole directamente y derribándolo. Luego se da la vuelta y se dirige al Voltaire.

-Voltaire... ¡Cuidado! -Grita Shinn sin que sus controles reaccionen. Isaac está inconsciente por el ataque y su Gundam flota a la deriva.

-¡Blade Feather, activado! -Grita Basti cambiando su modo de verde a naranja, luego vuela hacia el Voltaire y comienza a atravesarlo consecutivamente, haciendo que comience a explotar e inutilizándolo. En ese momento todos los Goufs y Zakus de la nave salen a su encuentro, pero saben que no tienen oportunidad.

-No vengan... por favor... -Ruega Basti.

-¡¡Maldito monstruo!! -Le grita uno disparándole, ella vuela y rápidamente lo hace pedazos.

-Es invencible... -Dice otro, pero igualmente es rebanado.- ¡¡Ahgh!!

-¡¡No!! -Grita el piloto de un Gouf antes de ser destruido. Solo puede verse al Feather volando a gran velocidad entre todos, dejando una estela de explosiones.

-¡¡Es demasiado poderosa!! -Grita un piloto de Zaku antes de ser despedazado.

-¡Blaster Feather, ahora! -Grita cambiando a modo de asedio, sacando todas sus armas y apuntándolas a la nave.

-¡¡Noo!! -Gritan todos los soldados que tratan de escapar, pero sus voces son silenciadas en un momento.

-¡¡Fuego absoluto!! -Grita Basti disparando hacia la nave, destruyéndola en mil pedazos.

-Voltaire... -Exclama Shinn.

-Eso es todo... -Dice Basti bajando la mirada. Pueden verse lágrimas abundantes rodando por sus mejillas.-_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_- Piensa. Luego se da la vuelta y se aleja a máxima velocidad del lugar.

Finalmente el Destiny comienza a funcionar. Shinn enciende motores y va en busca de Isaac. Encuentra al Assault Duel y lo sostiene.

-¡Capitán! -Lo llama Shinn. Isaac reacciona luego de un momento.

-¡Shinn! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡¡Shiho!! -Grita desesperado. Deja a Shinn a un lado y comienza a buscarla. Shinn decide hacer lo mismo.

* * *

-Hermano... aquí Basti... los maté... a todos... -Dice con voz temblorosa.

-Bien hecho... te has ganado un buen descanso, Basti. -Conesta Soren complacido.

-Basti... -Dicen Libby y Gabby observando al Feather acercarse.

* * *

-¡Capitán, encontré la cabina! -Grita Shinn. Isaac llega volando en seguida. Ambos Gundam se quedan flotando junto a ella. Bajan de ellos y llegan hasta la puerta.

-Está derretida... -Observa Shinn. Isaac pone las manos sobre la puerta y comienza a halar. Se oye el ruido de sus guantes ardiendo.

-¡Capitán, si perfora su traje se quedará sin aire! -Le dice Shinn.

-¡Shiho! -Insiste Isaac. Shinn lo detiene.

-Calma. Hagámoslo juntos. -Le dice pasándole una vara de acero.

-Si... gracias.

Al momento ambos comienzan a hacer presión. En un momento la puerta cede y el interior puede verse. La cabina está toda estrujada, las burbujas de sangre comienzan a flotar. Isaac la saca entre sus brazos, su casco está fracturado y tiene varias cortadas, está llena de sangre.

-Shiho... eres una tonta... -Dice Isaac llorando al ver su rostro manchado de rojo.

-Isaac... perdóname... las cosas no salieron como las había planeado... -Alcanza a decir con dificultad.

-No hables...

-No me imaginaba... que la primera vez que me sostuvieras en tus brazos sería de esta manera... pero no importa. Aún así me hace feliz que me abraces... Isaac... -Dice desmayándose.

-Shiho... ¡Shiho!! Yo siempre quise abrazarte... ¡Siempre! ¡No me dejes!! -Comienza a gritar llorando.

-Shiho-san... -Dice Shinn tocándole el cuello.-¡Aún sigue con vida! -Le dice a Isaac. El inclina su cabeza y la junta con la de ella, chocando los cascos.

-Shiho... perdóname... te prometo que voy a salvarte.-La abraza Isaac. Luego pone actitud seria.

-¿Fue derribado el Voltaire?

-Si... lo fue. -Dice Shinn serio.- Toda la tripulación cayó a manos de Basti...

_Anna ni isho na datta no ni..._

-Ya veo... Ahora lo importante debe ser salvar a Shiho. -Dice mirando su rostro inconsciente.

-Lo entiendo.

-¡Deprisa, busquemos al Arcángel! -Le dice determinado.

-¡Como usted diga! -Contesta Shinn, sin perder la esperanza.

_Yugure wa mou chigau iro..._

Avance

Darwin, la colonia rebelde. Athrun y Kagari arriban junto con la nave enemiga a la tierra del resentimiento y conocen el mundo de sus captores. Se enfrentan a la realidad que Soren les expone. Isaac y Shinn vuelan hacia el Arcángel buscando la salvación de Shiho, mientras Lacus idea un plan para acercarse a la colonia, lo cual no deja de preocupar a Kira...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

La tierra del rencor

¡Despierta de tu sueño y surca los cielos, Eternal!


	9. Fase IX La tierra del rencor

FASE IX - **La tierra del rencor**

En medio del espacio, el Sky Destiny vuela a máxima velocidad mientras sostiene en los brazos al Assault Duel, que también fue dañado por el Feather y en cuyo interior va Isaac sosteniendo a Shiho, que está muy mal herida después de su batalla con Basti, en la cual su mobile Suit fue destruido; tiene las manos llenas de su sangre mientras la abraza con toda la delicadeza posible.

-Resiste... por favor...

Su rostro inconsciente se ve apacible, demasiado como para alguien que ha sido herido de gravedad.

Shinn va navegando en la cabina de su Gundam rastreando la señal del Arcángel, pero no aparece en el radar. No hace más que seguir volando hacia adelante. Se alejan de los escombros de la batalla.

-Debemos encontrar esa nave lo más pronto posible... -Piensa mientras continúa buscando al Arcángel.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

-¡Dense prisa con las reparaciones! -Le grita Maddock a unos ingenieros que están reparando al Impulse y están colocándole un reemplazo al nodo destruido al Strike Zero. Lunamaria y Meyrin los observan desde el pasillo superior, apoyadas en la baranda.

-Si que te dejó frita esa chica... -Le recuerda Meyrin mientras mira como reparan la unidad de su hermana.

-Eso fue solo porque me distraje. -Se defiende Luna volviendo la cara.

-... Sin embargo... si te derrotó y te dejó así, significa que su intención no era matarte.

-¿Qué no oíste lo que dijo el coronel La Fraga? Ella quiere matar a la capitana Ramius.

-Pero me pregunto si en verdad querrá matarla...

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no lo dijo?

-En lo que a mi respecta, si te dejó vivir no puede ser una mala persona.

-O es que solo esta desesperada por vengarse.

-Bueno, puede ser...

-Yo me inclinaría a pensar más como lo hace Meyrin. -Las interrumpe Lacus, que llega caminando.

-¡Lacus-sama! -Profieren ambas.

-Sin embargo, no podemos hacer un juicio objetivo sobre ella porque nunca la hemos visto. -Dice mientras recuerda como observaban al Impulse despegar del Minerva y luchar con Kira cuando aún no lo conocían.

-Es verdad. Antes de conocer a Athrun-san y a todos ustedes, yo solo veía al Arcángel como una nave enemiga. -Comenta Meyrin.

-Bueno, si... -Asiente Lunamaria.

-Y mira ahora, incluso eres parte de la tripulación, porque nos conocimos y entendimos. -Le dice Lacus. Meyrin le devuelve una sonrisa.

-Esa parte aún está pendiente de aprobación. -Se queja Luna.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas, hermana?

-Todavía no me parece que vivas tu sola en Orb. Y menos en casa de Athrun. Eso no es decente, Meyrin.

-Jeje... bueno, la verdad yo... ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¡Diakka-san nos contó a Miri y a mi que tu y Shinn viven en la misma habitación!

-¿Ah? Si, eso es por... -Dice sonrojada colocándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Lacus se lleva la mano cerrada cerca de la boca y comienza a reírse. Meyrin la imita mientras Lunamaria hace un puchero. En un momento se serenan nuevamente.

-Con la situación actual ya nos hacía falta reír un poco. -Agrega Meyrin.

-Es verdad. Pero aunque la situación sea adversa, nunca deben olvidar que siempre hay esperanza. -Dice Lacus.

-Lacus-sama... -Musita Lunamaria.

-Las veré luego, debo discutir algo con el comandante Bartfield. -Se despide Lacus alejándose y saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Colonia Darwin

La colonia espacial parece antigua y desgastada por el exterior. Es un asteroide parecido a Artemis, con construcciones metálicas y una edificación parecida a una colonia de PLANT instalada a un lado. Flota silenciosa como si estuviese a la deriva. Unos Mobile suits patrullan el exterior. Por dentro es una ciudad casi completamente hecha de acero, como de Matrix. Sobresale un edificio construido con metal y cristal. Dentro de él está el salón del consejo en el cual una figura cubierta por una capucha negra observa a través de la ventana. Al fondo, en medio de las sombras se vislumbra una una niña de unos trece años en una silla de ruedas. No puede verse su rostro.

-Falta poco... -Dice con voz de mujer la figura encapuchada. En ese momento un hombre de cabello blanco y uniforme de la alianza abre la puerta y camina hacia ella.

-Traigo novedades, reina.

-Sven... ¿A qué debo el honor de que el asesor de guerra venga a verme? ¿Como está Selene? (Si, el Sven de _Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer_)

-El centro de comunicaciones recibió un mensaje del Ícaro. Regresan a casa.

-¿El Ícaro? Soren y su equipo...

-No tengo los detalles, pero confirmaron que traen dos prisioneros. A Kagari Yula Athha y a alguien más... -Dice desviando la mirada.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Acaso un cualquiera?

-Considerando su relación con usted, lo dudaría. Se trata de Athrun Zala. -Le dice de golpe. Ella se queda sorprendida ante la revelación.

-Athrun... no es posible...

Sven la mira con la misma actitud estoica de Soren. Solo ellos dos y Selene sabían la identidad de la reina, así como muchas otras cosas. Sus ojos se dirigen por un momento a la silla de ruedas que continúa inmóvil en la penumbra.

-Encárgate de todo. Que el capitán de la unidad venganza venga a verme cuando aterricen.

-Como usted diga. -Le hace el saludo militar y sale de la habitación.

-Athrun... -Vuelve a decir ella mirando hacia el cielo a través de la ventana.- Por fin vuelvo a verte...

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro

Athrun y Kagari se encuentran platicando en la habitación en la cual los tienen encerrados. Ella le cuenta deprimida todo lo que Soren le ha revelado.

-¿Es decir que ese tipo es tu hermanastro?

-Técnicamente el es el hijo legítimo de mi padre. Dice que incluso lo reconoció en su acta de nacimiento.

-Kagari, si eso fuera verdad...

-Si eso fuera verdad, el sería el heredero al puesto de representante de Orb y no yo, ya que aunque legalmente también soy su hija, el es mayor.

-¿Acaso es ese su propósito? ¿Desaparecerte y luego reclamar él el trono de Orb?

-No lo se... no se nada de lo que ocurre, Athrun. -Dice con voz temblorosa apoyándose en su hombro.

-Kagari...

El Feather ha aterrizado y ya le están dando mantenimiento. Basti camina cansada hacia su habitación, con el casco en las manos. Mientras lo mira recuerda el momento en el que disparó sus armas justo frente a Shiho, despedazando su mobile suit; también cuando derribó a Isaac y cuando destruyó el Voltaire. Las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer.

-Basti... -La recibe Kerma, que la encuentra en el pasillo.

-Kerma...

-Llegaremos a Darwin en una hora. Debemos estar listos para desembarcar.

-Si... -Asiente ella casi sin poder contener su llanto.

-...Se que no te gusta luchar... pero hay ocasiones en que es inevitable. -La consuela él. Ella suelta su casco, el cual comienza a flotar y se apoya en la pared. Se pasa el brazo por los ojos para borra sus incipientes lágrimas.

-Yo no quería matar a nadie...

-No tenías opción... solo hiciste lo que debías hacer.

Libby va con un refresco por el pasillo y al ver la escena se esconde en una esquina para poder seguir viendo.

-Basti... -Musita al verla conversar con él.

-_A todo el personal, por favor a sus puestos asignados. El Ícaro atracará en la plataforma espacial de Darwin en menos de una hora. _-Dice Abby por el intercomunicador. En ese momento Basti se calma.

-Gracias por el mensaje, Kerma. Estaré lista.

-Si, bien. Descansa. -Dice despidiéndose con la mano y alejándose con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-¡Basti! -Llega Libby, que sale de su escondite.

-Libby... hola.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... descuida.

-Ven, vamos a tu habitación. -Dice tomándola de la mano sonriente.- El capitán quiere que lo acompañes cuando lleguemos a Darwin. Debes ponerte tu uniforme.

-Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

Miriallia está en su puesto vigilando el radar después de haber pasado un rato con Diakka, que ya está fuera de peligro. Solo Yamada está con ella en el puente. De repente recibe la comunicación.

-_¡Aquí Shinn Asuka! Arcángel, ¿me reciben?_

-¡Shinn! -Lo reconoce Miriallia.

-_¡¿Eres tu la controladora del Arcángel?! ¿Miriallia, verdad?_

_-_¿Qué sucede?

-_¡Rápido dame las coordenadas de la nave! ¡Traemos a una herida de gravedad!_

_-_¡Como digas! ¡Te las transmito ahora!

-_¡Excelente! ¡Por favor que preparen una camilla y un doctor!_

_-_¡Si!

-_¡Cambio y fuera!_

-¡Capitana! -La llama por el intercomunicador a la cafetería, donde está comiendo con Muu y Chandra.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Shinn Asuka vuelve a la nave, aparentemente trae a un herido. Solicita un equipo médico.

-¿¡Qué!? Si es así, autorízalo de inmediato.

-¡Si! -Dice cortando la comunicación. Los tres se levantan y se dirigen al hangar.

-Parece como si estuviese prohibido comer en esta nave. -Comenta Muu.

-Dígamelo a mi, coronel. Siempre llaman a Alerta de combate nivel 1 a la hora de mi almuerzo. -Agrega Chandra.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro, colonia Darwin

Athrun y Kagari pueden ver por la ventana a la colonia a la cual están llegando.

-Esa debe ser su colonia...

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Athrun?

-Por el momento no nos queda más opción que seguir su juego. Además es una buena oportunidad para recabar información.

-Si, puede ser. -Dice Kagari mientras miran como la nave va entrando al atracadero de la colonia.

-En cuanto aterricemos de seguro vendrán a buscarnos. Debemos estar listos. -Le indica él. Ella asiente.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

-_Mobile Suit, tiene permiso para aterrizar._ -Dice Miriallia mientras el Sky Destiny y el Assault Duel descienden en la plataforma del Arcángel. Cuando se cierran las compuertas, las cabinas se abren y Shinn baja por el cable hacia el suelo.

-¡¡Shinn!! -Llega corriendo Lunamaria a abrazarlo.

-Luna... -La abraza fuertemente él. Luego se separan cuando ven llegar a la camilla.- Vengan rápido. -Dice subiendo al Assault Duel y abriendo la compuerta con el tablero. Entra y ayuda a Isaac a sacar a Shiho.

-¡Shiho-san! -Exclama Luna. En ese instante llega también Lacus. Kira está dormido en su habitación.- Shiho... -Profiere la pelirrosada al verla prácticamente bañada de sangre. Los paramédicos les ayudan a bajarla y la ponen en la camilla; se la llevan corriendo a la enfermería.

-¡Shiho! -Grita Isaac tratando de seguirlos, pero Shinn se lo impide.

-También deben revisarlo a usted, capitán.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, maldito?! -Le grita dándole un golpe en la cara que lo arroja al suelo.- ¡Debo ir con ella!

-¡Shinn! -Dice Lunamaria corriendo a ayudarlo.

-¡Isaac! -Le reclama Lacus. Isaac vuelve a verla.

-Señora Lacus... Shiho fue... -Aprieta los puños con fuerza mientras la furia se apodera de su rostro.

-Está bien, Lacus-sama. -Dice Shinn poniéndose de pié. En ese instante llega Bartfield.

-Que Shinn nos cuente lo que ha sucedido. Dejen que él vaya a la sala de espera de la enfermería. Niña, ve con él. -Le indica a Meyrin.

-Si. Por aquí, Isaac-san. -Le dice Meyrin caminando delante de él. No dice nada y la sigue. Aún está todo manchado de la sangre de Shiho. Cuando salen de escena todos vuelven a ve a Shinn.

-Comienza por el principio, muchacho. -Dice el veterano.

-¡Déjenlo descansar! -Se interpone Luna. En verdad Shinn si luce agotado.

-Tiene razón. Dejemos que descanse y luego nos podrá contar a todos lo que ha sucedido. -Dice Lacus.

-Bien. Ven al puente cuando hayas descansado, muchacho.

-Si. -Responde Shinn, ojeroso.

-Shinn, ¿te sientes bien? -Dice Lunamaria tomándolo del brazo para servirle de apoyo.

-Estoy bien, Luna. Solo un poco cansado.

-Pero en verdad si debes actualizarnos de noticias... -Dice mirando al Sky Destiny.

* * *

Colonia espacial Darwin

La puerta de la celda en la que Kagari y Athrun se encuentran finalmente se abre. Dos guardias les apuntan con sus armas. Soren entra detrás de ellos, seguido de Basti.

-Soren... -Dice Kagari.

-Basti. -Dice Athrun.-_Habrá atacado a Isaac... imposible..._

-Hemos llegado a la colonia Darwin. Ya que van a estar aquí por un tiempo, es lo más correcto que les enseñe el lugar. Quítenle las esposas. -Le indica a uno de los guardias que acto seguido le quita las esposas a Athrun.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Soren Garzel. Cuando Isaac me lo dijo, no podía creer que en verdad fueras tu. -Dice Athrun tocándose las muñecas.

-Si, así es, Athrun Zala.

-¿Y por qué me quitas las esposas? ¿Acaso es en honor a que fuimos compañeros de academia?

-En realidad no hace diferencia. Si intentases escapar acabarías muerto con esposas o sin ellas.

-Ya veo. Aún no has perdido tu talento para la ironía.

-Es un talento que todos los hijos de los directores de PLANT desarrollan. ¿No lo crees?

-Athrun... Soren... -Dice Kagari al verlos discutir.

-Caminen. -Ordena él dándose la vuelta. Ellos lo siguen sin que los guardias bajen las armas.

-¿Si no podemos escapar, porqué aún nos apuntan con las armas?

-Porque aquí nadie confía en los coordinadores ni en los naturales puros. Como te dije antes, Kagari-san; estos son los barrios bajos de la humanidad. -Dice Basti.

-Hmm... -Profiere Kagari.

Finalmente salen de la nave y pueden ver una gran cúpula transparente que deja ver el espacio. Hay edificios de metal a lo lejos, y todo está rodeado de rocas del asteroide. La escalera automática por la que van los lleva hasta el cuartel de la base. Como Soren les había dicho antes, efectivamente hay soldados de la alianza, de ZAFT y de algunas otras denominaciones menores. Todos los que los ven hacen una mirada de odio o de desconfianza. Kagari puede notarlo y se siente nerviosa. Athrun permanece serio.

-¿No se sienten como en casa? -Les dice Soren, sarcástico.

-En verdad me siento como si fuera del equipo de fútbol de ZAFT en un estadio de Blue Cosmos.

-Ohh... pero esto es diferente, muy diferente.

-Eso nos está quedando claro. -Dice Kagari mirando a un soldado con una quemadura que parece grave en la mitad del rostro; otro que tiene todas las venas del brazo saltadas y también una mujer con implantes cibernéticos en el cuello y la oreja.

-Digamos que este es el valle de los leprosos, amigos míos. Un valle que la humanidad ha creado con su guerra y con sus juegos genéticos.

Athrun lo mira con desprecio. Kagari se sujeta de su brazo asustada e indignada por la situación. Basti lo escucha silenciosa.

-Soren. -Lo llama Sven que viene a su encuentro.

-Sven. -Se detiene Soren al verlo.

-Sven-san... -Lo mira Basti.

-Hola, pequeña. -La saluda él poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y alborotándole el cabello.

-¡Sven-san! -Se queja ella.

-Mira lo que pescamos. -Le dice Soren mostrándole a Athrun y Kagari.

-Kagari Yula Athha y Athrun Zala. La reina ya está enterada por la transmisión que mandaron.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué dijo?

-Que me hiciese cargo.

-Es la mínima reacción que esperaría. Después de todo, también es humana... supongo.

-¡Oye! ¡No nos trates como si fuésemos un trofeo! -Le reclama Athrun.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es mi derecho el exigir hablar con su reina! -Agrega Kagari.

-Oh... como ya escucharon, por ahora Sven será quién tome las decisiones. ¿Acaso vas a mandarlos al calabozo? ¿O mejor los tiramos a los desechos nucleares para ver como quedan? -Dice Soren, sin perder el sarcasmo.

-Hermano... -Musita Basti.

-Tu idea está bien, Soren. -Dice observando que ninguno lleva esposas.- De cualquier manera no pueden escapar. Como invitados distinguidos tienen vía libre para circular por nuestra colonia. Aunque yo les recomendaría que no lo hicieran. Por aquí hay mucha gente que gustosa sí haría lo que Soren está sugiriendo si ven a gente como ustedes por aquí.

-Vaya, que generoso. -Comenta Athrun.

-Basti, por favor acompaña a nuestros invitados. La reina autorizó que tuviesen una habitación en la zona exterior del palacio.

-¿La reina? -Pregunta Kagari.

-La directora de la colonia. Todos la llamamos reina, porque prácticamente lo es. Con el tiempo les hablaré de ella. Por ahora, hasta pronto. -Luego se dirige a Basti.- Hasta luego, pequeña.

-Que conversador te has vuelto, Sven. -Comenta Soren.

-Hasta luego, Sven-san.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué harán con el Justice?

-¿El Justice?

-La unidad que pilota. Debe estar preocupado porque tiene instalado un cancelador de inteferentes. -Comenta Soren burlándose.

-¿¡Acaso quieren utilizar esa tecnología!?

-No... no, Athrun. Nosotros ya contamos con esa tecnología y nuestros avances son mayores de lo que piensas. Por si no lo sabías, el Feather derribó a la flota completa de Isaac Jule.

-¡¡Isaac!! ¡¡Tu!! -Grita Athrun reclamándole a Basti, pero ella solo vuelve la mirada.

-Soren, la reina quiere verte. -Dice Sven indicándole que lo siga.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos luego, hermanastra, Athrun. -Dice alejándose junto con él.

-Por aquí, Athrun-san, Kagari-san. -Les indica Basti.

-¿¡Y esperas que te siga!? ¿Es verdad que destruiste a Isaac?

-Destruí su nave... pero él debe seguir vivo, al igual que Shinn Asuka.

-Basti... -Dice Kagari.

-Isaac... -Piensa Athrun con los ojos temblorosos.

Ella comienza a caminar y sale del complejo hacia lo que parecen ser las calles de la colonia. A pesar de que no parece haber pobreza, toda la gente que se ve tiene algún defecto visible, o están enfermos.

-Por Dios... -Dice Kagari viendo a uno calvo que tiene ojeras tan profundas que parecen negras. Se le queda viendo fijamente.

-Athrun... -Lo sujeta asustada.

-¡¡Maldito Orb!! -Grita otro que parece estar sano, pero loco, lanzándoles una pedrada.

-¡Kagari! -La abraza Athrun previendo que él le caiga la piedra, pero dicha roca es interceptada en el aire por Basti con los pies, dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo de pie.

-Basti-sama... -Dice el loco, que de inmediato sale corriendo lejos.

-¿Están bien?

-No hay duda de que eres muy generosa con los prisioneros, Basti.

-Athrun-san... -Musita triste. Al cabo de un momento llegan al palacio exterior. Allí ella abre una puerta y le da una tarjeta a Athrun.

-Esta es la llave. Les recomiendo que si quieren salir fuera del palacio, me llamen para ir con ustedes. No les recomiendo ir solos. Hasta pronto. -Dice alejándose. Kagari y Athrun no se separan. La ven irse y luego deciden entrar a la habitación, que se ve medio decente.

-¿Qué haremos, Athrun? -Dice sentándose en la cama.-Este lugar parece el infierno...

-Un infierno con camas blandas. -Agrega él al verla hundirse levemente en la cama.

-Camas blandas y potencial militar desconocido. -Responde ella.

-No se por qué, pero están siendo muy condescendientes con nosotros y eso no es normal, aunque seas la representante de Orb, cosa que no vale aquí.

-Tienes razón...

-Lo más prudente será permanecer aquí y aprovechar la libertad de movimiento para averiguar de qué se trata todo esto. Solo mira a tu alrededor, esta colonia está llena de ex-soldados, de maleantes y de quién sabe que más; además, su nivel de desarrollo es muy alto. Ya lo dijiste, deben tener un potencial de ataque tremendo...

-Es verdad. Lo más importante debe ser averiguar sus intenciones. Ambos asienten y miran por la ventana a la cárcel gigantesca a la que han venido a caer.

-Athrun... -Dice la reina encapuchada desde el cuarto del consejo, mirando hacia la ventana.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

Isaac está a un lado de la cama donde está Shiho, quien tiene una máscara de oxígeno, vendas en un ojo y en la frente, en los brazos, y está llena de curaciones y gasas. Sigue inconsciente. Él no deja de sujetarle la mano. Diakka está en la cama contigua. También está durmiendo.

-Deberías descansar. -Le dice el doctor.- Nadie nos garantiza que vaya a despertar pronto.

-No... me quedaré aquí...

-Pero tu también tienes heridas. Además debes cambiarte de ropa y limpiarte. No es bueno para ella.

-Si... lo comprendo. Shiho, vuelvo en un momento. Diakka... -Dice mirando a su mejor amigo tendido en la cama contigua. Aprieta los dientes y pone un gesto molesto.

-Muchacho... -Dice el doctor.

-¿Qué clase de capitán...? ¿Qué clase de amigo soy?... Perdónenme... -Musita con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello, furioso consigo mismo. Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Mientras en el puente de mando, Shinn está relatando toda la historia a los demás.

-Así que Soren y Basti Garzel, los hijos de la directora son los principales en esa nave. -Termina de explicar.

-Soren... Soren Garzel... -Dice Lacus, reconociendo el nombre.

-¿Qué sucede, Lacus? -Pregunta Kira.

-Kira... Soren y yo crecimos juntos. Su madre era una colaboradora activa de mi padre. Estaban incluso haciendo arreglos para un compromiso, pero luego decidieron que era más conveniente que mi prometido fuera Athrun. Siempre fue un niño muy amable.

-Lacus...

-Si, es verdad. También Basti era muy simpática cuando estudiábamos juntos. -Agrega Shinn.

-Si, y a ti te gustaba. -Le recuerda Lunamaria.

-Bueno, pero eso era antes... -Dice sonrojado. Luego se pone serio nuevamente.- Además fue ella la que derrotó tan cruelmente a Shiho-san y al Voltaire.

-No hay otra opción. Debemos entrar a esa colonia para salvar a Athrun y Kagari. -Dice Kira.

-Eso es. ¿Pero como? Un ataque frontal es demasiado peligroso. -Dice Mariu.

-Pues con un doble frente. -Propone Lacus.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del Eternal. -Agrega Bartfield.

-¿Eternal? -Pregunta Muu.

-Desde el incidente en Orb, Dacosta y los demás volvieron a la nave y ahora se dirige a nuestra posición según las coordenadas que les trasmití.

-Podemos utilizar al Eternal y su mimetismo de fase para acercarnos a la colonia mientras el Arcángel crea una distracción. -Dice Lacus.

-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! -Se opone Kira.

-Si, pero es la única opción. Además podemos ser invisibles al radar. -Defiende Bartfield.

-Pero...

-Además, ya está aquí. -Agrega Lacus. En ese momento pueden ver por la pantalla al Eternal acercándose.

-¡Eternal! -Exclama Mariu.

-_¡Aquí el teniente Dacosta reportándose! -_Llama por el comunicador.

-Bienvenido, muchacho. -Le dice Bartfield.

_Anna ni isho na datta no ni..._

-Lacus... está bien, pero yo también iré. -Sentencia Kira.

-Kira... -Lo mira ella. Asiente y le sonríe.

_Yugure wa mou chigau iro..._

Avance

Las dos naves deciden poner en práctica el plan de Lacus y el Eternal consigue desembarcar en Darwin. Kira, Lacus, Lunamaria y Shinn van al rescate. Por otro lado, Kagari se entera de los secretos de la colonia y Basti se acerca a Athrun. Las intenciones de la reina se revelan poco a poco mientras la niña de ojos perdidos contempla silenciosa.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Choosen future

Enemigo de confianza

¡Enciende el fuego del rencor, Demon!


	10. Fase X Enemigo de confianza

FASE X - **Enemigo de confianza**

Nave Arcángel

En el puente de mando están Mariu, Yamada y Miriallia. Los demás asientos están vacíos. La nave avanza paralela al Eternal mientras sus propulsores encendidos los dirigen en la trayectoria de Darwin. Aún están a medio camino.

-Trayectoria fija, capitán. Sin ningún contratiempo. Arribo estimado a las coordenadas proporcionadas por Shinn Asuka en 96 horas. -Le informa Yamada.

-Freedom y Gaia han sido trasladados al Eternal satisfactoriamente. En proceso de lo mismo el Destiny e Impulse. -Notifica Miriallia.

-Pero capitán... ¿no nos quedamos sin defensas si todos ellos se van al Eternal? -Pregunta el piloto de la nave.

-Descuida. Aquí nos quedamos con el Strike Zero de Muu, además el Akatsuki está en reserva. Por ahora es más que suficiente, considerando que nosotros seremos la distracción. -Contesta la capitana, en tono tranquilo.

-Es verdad. El coronel La Fraga es un gran piloto. -Agrega Miri.

-Aunque es cierto que habrá un poco de silencio por aquí... -Dice mirando todos los asientos vacíos.

-Y que lo diga. Hay que agregar que nos quedan 96 horas de vacío espacial.

-Si... pero a veces es necesario tener este tipo de tiempo. Kira-kun y Lacus-san no han podido relajarse desde el día de su boda. De alguna manera podrán tener un tiempo para ellos durante este lapso.

-Tiene razón. Esta situación ha sido más incomoda para ellos que para nadie. -Apoya la controladora.

-Lo único que lamento de esto es que pasaré más tiempo sin ver a mi Stellar. _Además... está esa chica..._ -Recuerda a la piloto del Doom.

-De lo que puede estar segura es que la madre de Kira se ha hecho cargo de todo. Su hija debe estar feliz y esperándola. Es por ello que debe volver con el triunfo.

-Miriallia-san... gracias. -La mira aliviada.

Por otro lado, en el Eternal, Bartfield ya está ubicado en el puente de mando dirigiendo la operación. Lacus entra por la compuerta y se encamina a sentarse en su asiento.

-¿Como va todo, comandante Bartfield?

-Señora Yamato, ¿qué hace por aquí? -Le pregunta él en ánimo alegre.

Lacus se ruboriza al oír el término. Mas es cierto que es la señora Yamato.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me llama de ese modo...

-Según los datos de la computadora aún faltan cuatro días para llegar hasta la colonia. Hasta ese momento yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo por aquí. Usted solo debería preocuparse por estar con el señor Yamato. -La mira y le guiña el único ojo que le queda. Meyrin y Dacosta la miran de reojo.

-Capitán Bartfield... muchas gracias. En ese caso lo dejo todo en sus manos. Hasta luego. -Dice despidiéndose de todos con la mano y saliendo del puente.

-Ay... los recién casados. Ustedes algún día también vivirán esa experiencia. Dacosta, tráeme mi café. -Dice estirando su mano sosteniendo su taza hacia su asistente.

-¡A la orden! -Grita el soldado levantándose a servirle la taza. Una gota aparece en la cabeza de Meyrin, pero no comenta nada.

* * *

Colonia espacial Darwin

Stephan se encuentra en la división médica recibiendo el tratamiento de extendido, parecido al que recibía Stellar. Kerma lo observa desde fuera de la habitación.

-Extendidos... humanos echados a perder... -Dice para sí mientras contempla la escena.

Por otro lado, Soren y Sven se encuentran reunidos con la reina en el salón principal. Ella está sentada en la silla principal mientras ellos la observan desde abajo de la escalera que sube hasta el trono.

-He aquí a Soren Garzel. -Lo presenta Sven.

-La formalidad es innecesaria entre nosotros, Sven. -Lo corrige ella.- ¿Y bien, Soren? ¿Cual es tu reporte?

-L-sama, la primera fase de la operación ha sido concluida con éxito. Kagari Yula Athha y el prototipo de Crisis Gundam, así como un bastión completo de Orb Murasames y Astrays están bajo nuestro poder. Además, _ella_ se encuentra en ruta hacia la tierra. Se presentará ante el gobierno de Orb en unas cuantas horas más.

-Es un plan demasiado descabellado el tuyo, Soren.

-No hago más que imitar una estrategia que ha sido utilizada con éxito en condiciones similares.

-Pero... ¿en verdad confías en esa chica?

-¿Que si confío en ella?

-Tu no confías en nadie... -Comenta Sven. Soren lo mira molesto.

-Ella preparará el camino para nuestro regreso al mundo. Confío en que servirá para su propósito. Además, nadie aceptaría renunciar a su propia identidad si no creyera en lo que hace... ¿no lo crees?

-... es verdad.

Sven lo mira disimuladamente sin hacer la más mínima gesticulación.

-Por cierto, ¿qué dices del otro regalo que te traje?

-Athrun... -Comenta la reina.

-Si, él. En realidad fue como comprar la caja de cereal sin saber que trae premio. Te sorprendes mucho cuando te lo sirves y el juguete cae en el plato. ¿No es así, Magdalena-chan? -Dice mirando a la niña del fondo, que parece una sombra, sin moverse.

-¿Qué harás con él? ¿Acaso vendrá a verte? -Inquiere Sven.

-Eso aún no lo he decidido. Probablemente pronto, mas aún no. Sin embargo me parece acertada la decisión de darles libertad dentro de la colonia.

-Ni te confíes tanto. He encomendado a Basti que los vigile.

-Ya veo... ¿qué hay del Crisis?

La inerte figura de Magdalena escucha silenciosa la conversación. Mueve la cabeza levemente en dirección hacia donde están ellos. Ojos grises y vacíos contrastan con su cabellera lila, casi blanca.

-Ya está siendo analizado por Selene y su equipo. La construcción de ese mobile suit será una prioridad. -Aclara Sven.

-Excelente. -Dice poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a ambos. -Es todo por ahora. Retírense.

-Como usted diga, L-sama. -Reverencian ambos. Luego se dan la vuelta y salen de la habitación. Ella se queda de pie silenciosa.

-¿En verdad planeas mostrarte ante él? ¿Cual será tu excusa? -Le pregunta Magdalena con su infantil voz, que sigue sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Nunca pensé volver a verlo... aunque me mostrase ante él, jamás podría perdonarme...

-Huh... -Profiere indiferente.

* * *

Nave Eternal

Es de noche para el Eternal, que continúa volando junto al Arcángel rumbo a Darwin. Kira está sentado en su habitación observando por la ventana.

-Athrun... Kagari... -Piensa mientras ambos se le dibujan en el firmamento. En ese momento Lacus entra a la habitación.

-Kira...

-Lacus. -La mira él. Ella está de pie cerca de él.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Estoy bien. Pero estaré mejor cuando hayamos rescatado a Kagari y a Athrun.

-Entiendo como te sientes.

-Lacus... soy yo el que no ha hecho nada desde que todo esto sucedió...

-Eso no es verdad, Kira. De no ser por ti, yo estaría...

Recuerda el momento en el que le dispararon, pero el la cubrió para defenderla.

-No, eso fue...

-Si no me hubieras cubierto, hubieses sido capaz de pilotar el Freedom y derrotarlos a todos en ese instante... -Razona en tono triste.

-¡No digas tonterías! -Se levanta del asiento y la toma de las manos.

-Kira... -Lo mira con ganas de llorar.

-Preferiría morir antes de permitir que algo te pasara... yo te protegeré, siempre, siempre. -Le suelta las manos y la abraza contra él.

-Soy muy feliz de poder estar a tu lado, Kira. -Dice mientras lo abraza.

-Y tu no puedes imaginar lo feliz que me hace tenerte junto a mi... -Contesta apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Lacus...

-Kira...

En ese momento ella acerca su rostro al de él, sonrojada. El tiene la misma reacción. Se acercan y se besan sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Te amo... Lacus.

Poco a poco caminan hasta caer sobre la cama. El cabello de Lacus se suelta mientras las manos de ambos se entrelazan y aprietan con fuerza. Lo último que se ve es a ambos cubiertos solamente por la cobija mientras él la besa una vez más.

Al cabo de un rato ambos se han dormido. El ésta con la cabeza en la almohada mientras su brazo rodea la espalda de ella, que tiene su cabeza y su brazo sobre su pecho. El silencio embarga la habitación, la nave y pareciera incluso que el espacio entero. Comienza a escucharse el compás de una conocida canción...

_Shizukana... konno yoru ni... anata wo... maateru no..._

Mariu, Muu y Andrew están en la cafetería del Arcángel bebiendo una taza de café mientras conversan. Miriallia se encuentra en la enfermería atendiendo a Diakka mientras Isaac, con el típico traje de refugiado de Orb (chaqueta anaranjada y pantalón blanco) está sentado frente a Shiho, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

_Anotoki... wasureta... hohoemiwoo... tori ni kite..._

Shinn está dormido sobre las piernas de Lunamaria en su habitación, mientras ésta le acaricia la cabeza mirándolo dormir. Dacosta está pilotando el Eternal con la mirada fija en los controles, igual que Yamada en el Arcángel. Meyrin está acostada en su cama, pero no puede dormir, con la mirada triste.

_Arekana sugoshidake chigangasurite..._

Kagari está dormida de agotada sentada junto a Athrun en la cama de la habitación en la que están encerrados. El mira hacia el frente con los ojos serios, preocupado por la situación.

_Omoi dega yasashiku naatane..._

Merle está en su habitación durmiendo. Junto a ella hay una foto de ella de niña junto con Natal vestida con su uniforme de la alianza. Stephan sigue inconsciente en su tratamiento de extendido. Kerma está trabajando en una computadora en la oscuridad de su habitación.

_Hoshi mo furubasho de... anataga... _

Selene está trabajando en los datos del Crisis, se ve muy concentrada. Sven trae dos tazas de café y la interrumpe. Ella vuelve a verlo y sonríe, toma una de las tazas.

_wanataeiru koto...itsumo negaateta... _

Soren está retorciéndose del dolor en su habitación sujetándose el ojo con una mano mientras con la otra busca desesperadamente una inyección. La encuentra y se inyecta en el brazo de golpe. Baja la mirada y aprieta los dientes.

_imaatogoute mo... mata aeruyone..._

Basti está dormida en la cabina del Feather cubierta por una cobija, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, cual Kira en el Strike.

Nave de combate Eternal

Es de mañana. (Da igual, no amanece en el espacio). Lacus y Kira continúan acostados el uno junto al otro en su cama. Ella finalmente abre los ojos. El ya está despierto.

-Kira...

-Lacus... ¿como amaneciste?

-Bien... y feliz. Soy tuya, Kira. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo son tuyos ahora.

-Y los míos te pertenecen a ti. Y también mi mente, mi esperanza y mi mobile suit.

-Te amo... pero no quiero tu mobile suit.

-Y yo a ti, pero hay que levantarse. Hay que aprovechar que no quieres al Freedom para ti.

-¿Ah? No, Kira... -Dice pegándose más a él.

-No hay problema. Después de todo, pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, ¿no es así?

-Es cierto.

Se levantan y comienzan a cambiarse. Ambos están entre ruborizados y felices por lo que han vivido.

* * *

Colonia Darwin

-¿En verdad crees que es buena idea? -Le pregunta Kagari a Athrun mientras éste se termina de vestir con su ropa de civil.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer estando aquí de huéspedes, ¿no lo crees? Además se nos dio libertad para deambular dentro del lugar.

-Lo comprendo. Vamos juntos entonces.

-De acuerdo. -Dice colocándose sus gafas oscuras. Kagari lo toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando la abren, Basti está justo del otro lado.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Exclaman asustados retrocediendo. Basti va vestida con ropa de civil, con una boina negra, con un suéter flojo y verde, un pantalón corto negro y tenis rojos con calcetines blancos.

-Buenos días, Athrun-san, Kagari-san.

-Bu... buenos días. -Dice Kagari, temerosa y sorprendida de verla así.

-He venido a llevarlos a desayunar. Deben tener hambre ya que no han comido desde que todo esto comenzó, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eh... en verdad no. -Contesta Athrun. A Basti se le dibuja una leve sonrisa.

-¿Aceptan entonces que los invite a comer?

-Si... claro.

-De acuerdo. Vamos. -Dice cerrando la puerta del complejo y guiándolos. Ellos se miran y se deciden a seguirla.

-¿Nadie nos lanzará piedras o algo así? -Le pregunta Kagari.

-Descuida. Esa era la zona B. En el complejo A la gente es más normal.

-Pero siguen compartiendo los ideales comunes. -Comenta Athrun. Basti desvía la mirada. Luego le contesta.

-Mucha gente puede buscar la misma meta, pero existe más de un camino para llegar. Aquí nadie te hará nada. Comeré lo mismo que tu para que veas que no está envenenado, Athrun-san.

-Basti... -Musita Kagari.

-No comprendo como esperas que confiemos en ti así por así, después de todo lo que has hecho.

-No espero que confíes en mí. Solo quiero evitar que mueras de hambre. -Le dice en tono serio.

-Hmm... está bien.

-Muy bien. -Sonríe aliviada. -¡Por aquí! -Corre delante de ellos y les indica el camino.

* * *

Territorio espacial exterior de la tierra

Una lanzadera dañada va cayendo a gran velocidad por la atmósfera rodeada de tres Astray dañados y dos Murasames. Unos Minion los escoltan desde lejos.

-_El objetivo ha sido depositado en el punto específico. Trayectoria directa, llegará a Orb una vez atraviese la atmósfera._ -Dice el soldado. Luego los suits se retiran.

El pequeño grupo sigue cayendo por la atmósfera. Dentro del vehículo puede verse a una chica rubia con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Colonia Darwin

Athrun, Kagari y Basti están en uno de los comedores de la base. Ya tienen la comida servida y los tres están comiendo. Athrun tiene un plato de salchichas, Kagari come una especie de puré y Basti tiene un vaso de leche con unos huevos estrellados.

-¿Lo ves? A que te sabe bien. -Le dice Basti a Athrun sosteniéndose la barbilla con las manos mientras lo ve partir su comida.

-En realidad si... pero aún no confío en ti. -Le dice Athrun, con el tenedor con una salchicha ensartada en la mano.

-Yo tampoco. En realidad no puedes confiar en alguien que te apunta con un arma a la cabeza de la noche a la mañana, ¿sabes? -Refuerza Kagari.

-Lo se... -Dice más triste.- Pero yo solo seguía órdenes. Órdenes inevitables...

-¿De tu hermano?

-El es el capitán... sin embargo, las órdenes eran para todos.

-¿Acaso de su "reina"? -Inquiere Athrun. Kagari está masticando un pedazo de pan. Basti toma su vaso de leche entre las manos y fija sus ojos en él.

-Podrías decirlo así...

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cuál es su objetivo verdadero?

-Athrun-san... yo...

-¿Siquiera sabes eso? ¿O acaso es verdad que solo haces que lo que Soren te dice?

-Athrun... -Lo mira Kagari.

-Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Si estoy aquí, es por mi voluntad. No metas a mi hermano en esto. -Le dice más seria.

-Hmm... -Profiere Athrun haciendo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Pero como no involucrarlo si es él el principal actor? -Pregunta Kagari.- Además, déjame preguntarte nuevamente. Tu eres solo su media hermana, ¿verdad?

-...si... él es el hijo de Uzumi Nara Athha. Por otro lado, mi padre...

-Ya veo... aún así, siendo ambos hijos de la directora de PLANT, ¿cómo pudieron involucrarse con todo esto?

-Es verdad que tenemos una posición privilegiada en PLANT. Sin embargo, Athrun-san, tu debes entender bien nuestra situación. No podíamos permitir que esta colonia muriera, ni que todos los humanos defectuosos tuviesen una existencia tan miserable por culpa de la guerra... debía hacer algo aún y cuando eso significara darle la espalda a mi país, siendo éste en parte el causante de todo.

Athrun la escucha y se recuerda a sí mismo enfrentado contra Patrick Zala cuestionando sus motivos para la guerra; también cuando escapó de PLANT luego de que Dillundal lo mandara asesinar.

-Basti, supongo que vas a estar con nosotros todo el día. ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Siendo nuestros huéspedes debemos ser buenos anfitriones. -Vuelve a sonreírle.

-_No es una mala persona... no lo es._ -Piensa Kagari mientras la observa. Luego recuerda la imagen de Soren.

Colonia Darwin, Armería principal

Selene se encuentra dentro de la cabina del Crisis con varios teclados simultáneamente haciendo diferentes configuraciones. Otros ingenieros están colocándole partes y soldando. Junto al Gundam blanco está uno totalmente negro, que también está siendo construido. Del otro lado está el Stargazer ubicado en su catapulta. El Strike Noir está también al fondo.

-_Este sistema... es imposible..._

-¿Qué sucede, Selene-san? -Le pregunta un científico que no tiene un brazo desde la rampa.

-El sistema operativo desarrollado para esta unidad es espeluznante...

-¿Espeluznante?

-Nadie sería capaz de controlar una unidad con este sistema y sobrevivir.

-¿Tanto así? -Interrumpe Sven asomándose a la cabina.- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Su interfase es de conexión nerviosa directa. Había leído algo sobre un sistema parecido en una unidad llamada Wing Zero, pero esto supera el límite de aquello.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-La interacción es directa. El sistema se conecta al sistema nervioso del piloto para que la unidad actúe como una extensión de su cuerpo, otorgándole control absoluto y a voluntad del movimiento de la unidad; y eso no es todo, el sistema Zero instalado convierte al piloto en el una verdadera CPU biológica que interactúa con la IA estándar para lograr aún más control; pero la presión psíquica y el estrés psicológico de pilotarlo destrozarían la mente de cualquiera en minutos.

-Pero si alguien fuera capaz de dominarlo...

-... Se convertiría en el arma definitiva... invencible... imparable... es totalmente inimaginable... pero es imposible. Fuera de _ella_, no existe nadie más capaz de lograr tal cosa. Por eso me extraña que quieran que se construya la otra unidad con las mismas especificaciones y el mismo sistema. No se me ocurre nadie más para pilotar una cosa así. -Dice mirando al Gundam negro que está junto al cual están dentro.

-Seguramente es cosa de ese loco de Soren...

-Por cierto, no me habías contado lo de Athrun Zala.

-Ah, es verdad. Se me olvidó comentártelo ayer. Por cierto, también deberías descansar.

-Lo se. Pero L-sama quiere que este proyecto sea terminado a la brevedad; y debemos ser agradecidos, Sven.

-Si, tienes razón.

-De no ser porque uno de sus escuadrones encontró al Stargazer, hubiésemos muerto congelados en el espacio.

-¿Y no estamos muertos ya, Selene?

-Sven...

-Te veré luego. -Dice alejándose de ella. Selene lo mira y luego vuelve al trabajo.

* * *

Centro de comando, colonia Darwin

Varios solados están en sus puestos del cuartel general de la colonia. De repente uno de ellos notifica el fenómeno.

-¡Capitán! ¡Nave invasora invade el territorio de la colonia!

-¿Qué? ¡Ponlo en pantalla!

Al momento la imagen es desplegada en la pantalla. Es el Arcángel que se dirige hacia la colonia.

-¿¡Arcángel?!

En el Arcángel, Mariu y los demás están en sus puestos de batalla. Ella mira decidida hacia el frente.

-¡Calibren el Lohegrin 1 y 2! ¡¡Fuego!! -Grita la capitana lanzando los dos rayos de positrones contra la colonia, impactando en la superficie exterior.

-¡Rayos! ¡Suenen la alarma! ¡Llamen al capitán Garzel! ¡Rápido!! -Grita el encargado.

Por el otro lado, el Eternal camuflado por rocas de asteroide y en modo invisible se acerca hacia la colonia.

-Con cuidado, Dacosta, con cuidado... -Le indica Bartfield mientras su leal soldado conduce con la máxima delicadeza posible. Lacus está sentada en su silla mientras Kira, Shinn y Lunamaria observan desde atrás. Kira tiene su mano en el hombro de Lacus, ella pone su mano sobre la de él.

* * *

-¿Me dejarás que te muestre la colonia? -Le pregunta Basti, sin saber lo que sucede en el exterior.

-A mi me gustaría hablar con la directora de la colonia. -Interrumpe Kagari.

-Kagari-san... -Musita ella. En ese momento son interrumpidos por Kerma.

-Kerma... -Dice Athrun.

-Traigo un mensaje. La directora recibirá a Kagari Yula Athha. Por favor sígueme. -Dice casi robóticamente el peliverde.

-¿Solo a Kagari? -Pregunta Athrun.

-Según sus especificaciones, recibirá a Athrun Zala luego de hablar con Kagari Yula Athha. Es todo.

-¡No, eso no lo puedo permitir! -Se queja Athrun, pero Kagari lo detiene.

-Está bien, Athrun. Hablaré con ella.

-Kagari... -Dice él con su tono acostumbrado.

-Descuida, Athrun.

-... De acuerdo. Pero ten cuidado, Kagari. -Dice no sin cierto pesar.

-Vamos. -Le indica a Kerma. El se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. Kagari lo sigue. Kerma se ve molesto de dejar a Basti con Athrun.

-Se que estás preocupado, pero te puedo llevar a conocer la colonia si quieres. -Le dice ella a Athrun.

-... está bien. _Debo obtener toda la información posible..._

-¡Vamos! -Le dice Basti avanzando frente a él aparentemente contenta.

-_Basti. Kagari..._ -Piensa dirigiendo la mirada hacia el palacio.

* * *

El eternal finalmente atraca en uno de los puertos abandonados de Darwin. Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria y Meyrin bajan y se dirigen al interior. Bartfield observa desde el puente.

-Tengan cuidado...

* * *

Orb

Caridad Yamato está con los niños huérfanos y con la hija de Mariu mirando la televisión. De repente la señal se corta y pasan las noticias.

-_Interrumpimos este programa para notificar que esta mañana, Kagari Yula Athha, la representante de Orb ha sido encontrada en una lanzadera que se estrelló en el mar de Onogoro. Repito, Kagari Yula Athha apareció a pesar de que se había publicado que estaba segura en la base militar._

-¿Kagari-san? -Exclama la madre de Kira. Por la pantalla se proyecta la imagen de Kagari siendo rescatada de la lanzadera. Es igual a ella, pero...

_Life goes on..._

La verdadera Kagari acompaña a Kerma a visitar a la reina. Basti y Athrun pasean por la colonia mientras Kira y los demás consiguen infiltrarse. El Arcángel emprende la retirada siendo perseguido por algunos mobile suits...

Avance

Kagari se enfrenta contra la directora de Darwin. Kira y los demás buscan a Athrun y Kagari dentro de la colonia. ¿Quién es la Kagari que se encuentra en Orb? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Soren? Basti se siente sola. El Doom despega lleno de rabia.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Choosen future

Espejo retorcido

¡Pelea con el poder de la experiencia, Strike Zero!


	11. Fase XI Espejo retorcido

FASE XI - **Espejo retorcido**

Opening

Truth - Nami Tamaki

_S__hinjiteta ano mirai wa_  
La luz despeja las sombras del hangar del Ícaro

_Honto ni kono basho ni aru no_  
El rostro del Feather se vislumbra entra las sombras

_D__okomademo dokomademo tsuduite yuku_  
Se enfocan las alas estáticas, los brazos y las piernas, Basti levanta el rostro con el casco puesto dentro de la cabina.

_Michi wa tada hateshinaku_  
El gundam es lanzado por la catapulta de mobile suits, extiende las alas y vuela de tal manera que queda con la tierra detrás.

Aparece el logo de Gundam SEED Destiny: Seed of choosen future

_Me wo tsubutta mama de hashiri tsudukete ita_  
Kira y Lacus están observando el amanecer parados sobre una roca en la playa tomados de la mano. El también la tiene por la cintura.

_Itami sae kidzukazu ni_  
Vuelven la mirada al pie de la roca y Athrun y Kagari está apoyados en ella. Se miran sonriendo y vuelven a ver al frente.

_Mayotte tachidomaru sore mo tsuyosa nante_  
Shinn y Lunamaria están dejando flores en el monumento conmemorativo. La escena cambia al puente del Ícaro donde los pilotos negros, Soren y Basti están de pie junto con la tripulación.

_Marude omoi mo shinaide_  
Sale la cara de Kerma molesto, la de Merle, la de Stephan, Soren con su ojo amarillo y Basti como no queriendo estar ahí.

_Wakari au koto no nai_  
Basti sentada en la rama de un árbol observando la luna con el cabello mecido por el viento con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Kotoba afureru machi_  
Mariu cargando a su hija en los brazos mientras Merle le apunta con una pistola.

_Dakedo shinjite itai yo_  
Lacus mirándose frente a frente con Soren con PLANT como fondo detrás.

_Ima boku no koe ga kimi ni hibiku koto_  
Kira con el Freedom, Athrun con el Justice, Kagari con el Akatsuki, Soren con el revenge y Basti con el Feather

_Boku-tachi no ano negai wa_  
Strike Freedom, Infinity Justice y Sky Destiny volando hacia un mobile suit blanco cubierto de sombras con los rostros de Kira, Athrun y Shinn enfrentados contra el de una persona de cabello blanco que no se distingue.

_Honto ni itsuka wa kanau no_  
Athrun parado rodeado de Kagari, Meyrin y Basti. La típica escena de Lacus y Kira con el Freedom detrás.

_Dare yori mo dare yori mo motto tooku_  
Basti eleva la mirada hacia la derecha, Kagari a la izquierda y Kira hacia el frente los tres de pie en el laboratorio mendel.

Kono te wo nobashita nara  
Soren y Magdalena a los lados de L, que está parada frente a su trono

_Kimi ga ima soba ni ite kureru_  
Muu volando el Strike Zero saliendo del Arcángel seguido de Diakka en el Siege Buster con Mariu y los demás en el puente de la nave

_Sore dake ga hikari ni naru kara_  
El feather seguido de los cuatro negros volando enfrentados contra el Freedom y los demás. Los rostros de Basti y Soren enfrentados a un lado contra los de Kira y Kagari del otro.

_Kurayami ga nando otozuretemo_  
Un Gundam blanco y uno negro se acercan, pero el Freedom y el Feather lanzan sus disparos hacia ellos y explotan.

_Kitto hitomi sorasa nai_  
El Feather vuela hacia atrás y queda en medio del Freedom y el Justice con la tierra como fondo y cada uno de los pilotos frente a su mobile suit. Kira a la izquierda, Athrun a la derecha y Basti al centro.

El inmenso espacio está silencioso. PLANT orbita alrededor de la tierra como si fuese la luna, que también sigue el mismo ciclo. Sin embargo, a lo lejos, en medio de las estrellas alcanzan a verse pequeños destellos, que no son sino explosiones...

-¡Propulsores al máximo! -Ordena la capitán Ramius mientras el Arcángel emprende la retirada del territorio de Darwin. Los propulsores de la nave se encienden a toda potencia y comienzan a volar. Varios Legion aún continúan persiguiéndolos, pero Muu los va derribando conforme se alejan.

-¡Dense prisa! -Le grita La Fraga a su esposa a través del intercomunicador.

-¡Alcanzaremos aceleración máxima en unos momentos, debes volver! -Le contesta ella.

-¡Entendido! -Luego corta la comunicación, se convierte en Mobile suit y despliega sus nodos dragoon, disparándolos simultáneamente contra las unidades más cercanas.

-¿¡Qué?! -Grita uno siendo atravesado por el rayo verde, luego explota.

-¡No!! -Profiere otro antes de morir. Luego el Strike Zero se transforma en Mobile armor y comienza a volar hacia el Arcángel.

Mientras, en el cuartel de defensa de Darwin, Soren llega al centro de comando seguido de Merle.

-¡¿Cuál es la situación?! -Pregunta asomándose a los monitores.

-¡Es el Arcángel! ¡Hicieron un ataque frontal y ahora emprenden la retirada! -Le indica un soldado. En los monitores puede verse la nave huyendo.

-Arcángel... -Dice Merle al verlo.

-A este paso van a escaparse... -Comenta Soren.- Pero no tiene sentido que hayan atacado así solo para retirarse... lo más seguro es que quieran atraernos a alguna trampa.

-De ser así, me gustaría ofrecerme como voluntaria para perseguirlos. -Le dice su subordinada. Él la mira como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta.

-De acuerdo. Pero yo te acompañaré.

-¡¿Capitán?! -Exclama el soldado encargado.

-No es conveniente que esa nave siga circulando por ahí, más aún cuando nuestro plan ya está llevándose a cabo...

-Pero...

-Llama a Sven para que se haga cargo de todo por aquí. Avisen a Kerma Van Reiman y a Stephan Ceil. ¡Rapido! -Le indica a un soldado.

-¡Si!

-Pero capitán... ¿Y la piloto Garzel? -Le pregunta Merle.

-Ella está asignada a una misión especial... por ahora no la necesitamos. Date prisa y vamos al hangar.

-¡Como usted ordene! -Dice corriendo tras él.- _Arcángel... Mariu Ramius..._ -Piensa mientras avanzan.

Puerto abandonado anterior, colonia Darwin

Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria y Meyrin siguen avanzando por los conductos de ventilación. Llevan puestos trajes de astronauta ya que no hay oxígeno al ser un sector abandonado. Shinn va al frente alumbrando con una linterna.

-Esto va para largo... -Comenta Shinn.

-No vale la pena quejarse. Además tu te ofreciste a venir. -Lo reprende Meyrin. Mientras hablan llegan a un tubo vertical en el que hay que subir por una escalera para la que hay que saltar para sujetarla.

-Ahora esto... -Dice Lunamaria. Kira empieza a subir y le tiende la mano a Lacus, que se agarra de él para poder subir y ambos comienzan a trepar.

-Gracias, Kira.

-De nada...

-Por favor... -Dice el chico Asuka.

-¿Y acaso tu y mi hermana no ponen la misma cara? -Lo reprende Meyrin. El y la mencionada se ruborizan.

-Bien, ya entendí. Vamos. -Le indica a ambas. Shinn toma de la cintura a Luna y la impulsa para alcanzar las escaleras. Luego hace lo mismo con Meyrin y finalmente da un salto para ir.

* * *

-_Demon, Reaper, Doom, Revenge, adelante, pueden despegar._

-Los cuatro Gundams salen volando desde la plataforma de lanzamiento de Darwin para perseguir al Arcángel. Soren va al frente mientras los otros tres van en formación detrás suyo.

-¡Detecto cuatro señales de calor! ¡Son los mobile suits del Ícaro! -Exclama Miriallia. Todos hacen gesto de sorprendidos.

-¡Muu! -Exclama Mariu preocupada.

-Esos sujetos... -Dice Muu viéndolos acercarse.- Arcángel... ¡Acelera, yo los entretendré!

-Pero Muu...

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Acelera por completo! ¡Yo utilizaré el Strike grappler!

-¡Esta vez no hay perdón, Arcángel! -Grita Soren.- ¡Kerma! ¡Stephan!, ¡ustedes derroten al Strike Zero! ¡Merle y yo iremos por el Arcángel!

-¡A la orden! -Contesta Kerma.

-Si... -Dice Stephan.

-¡¡Muu!! ¡El cable!! -Le recuerda Mariu.

-¡Ahora! -Exclama apresurado. El Strike Zero vuela hacia el Arcángel a máxima velocidad siendo perseguido de cerca por el Revenge y los demás, pero lanza un gancho de acero a gran presión que se dispara a anclarse a la nave.

-¡Lohengrin 1 y 2, fuego! -Grita la capitán disparando el supercañón, despejando la vía para poder acelerar al máximo siguiendo la estela positrónica. Todos se pegan a los asientos debido a la velocidad, incluso Muu se hace hacia atrás dentro de la cabina. En un momento desaparecen del campo de batalla.

-¿Qué rayos...? -Pregunta Kerma.

-Arcángel... -Musita Merle.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto no me lo esperaba... -Comenta Soren.

-Bahh... -Profiere el extendido.

Solo alcanzan a ver un punto de luz que se confunde con las demás estrellas. Han logrado escapar.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada. Volvamos a la colonia. -Ordena Soren. Los tres mensajeros obedecen siguiéndolo. Los gundam vuelan de vuelta hacia Darwin.

* * *

Kagari está acompañada por dos soldados que le apuntan y sigue sola hacia el salón principal, luego de que Kerma fuese llamado al puente de mando.

-Por favor... ¿por donde es ahora? -Les pregunta molesta.

-Ahora debemos ir a la derecha. -Le indica uno de ellos con el arma.

-¿Saben que deberían tratarme con más respeto? -Se queja ella.

-¡Silencio! -Le pega uno con la punta del rifle por la espalda, empujándola al suelo, pero es detenida por alguien.

-Basta. ¿Acaso no saben tratar a una mujer? -Los reprende la joven que ha atrapado a Kagari. Ella está sorprendida, vuelve la mirada y ve el rostro de una chica de cabello azul el cual lleva en una cola larga. Está vestida con pantalones y botas militares, una camisa sin mangas y un abrigo de cuero negro, con guantes del mismo material. Tiene los ojos azules y lleva gafas amarillas.

-Aokari-sama...

-¿Es esta la famosa Kagari Yula Athha?

-Es ella. El teniente Van Reiman nos encomendó que la llevásemos ante la reina.

-¿L? Pensé que el idiota de Soren se encargaría de lidiar con ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Ella soy yo y estoy aquí! -Le reclama Kagari sintiéndose ignorada.

-Como sea. En ese caso yo la llevaré. Ustedes pueden volver a sus puestos.

-No, pero... -Intenta reclamar uno de ellos, pero ella vuelve a mirarlo fría y malvadamente.

-Como usted diga, Aokari-sama... -Exclaman ambos aterrados retirándose de la escena.

-Mientras estés en este basurero deberás acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas, Kagari-chan.

-Eso ya lo se... ¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo que Kagari-chan?! ¿Y tu quién te crees?

-Mi nombre es Aokari Ryuumi. Lo que sucede es que todo el mundo te conoce aquí muy bien, Kagari-chan.

-Como sea. ¿Finalmente voy o no voy a ver a la tal L?

-Si la verás. De hecho, es aquí. -Dice poniendo la mano sobre una gran puerta.

-¿Aquí?

En ese momento Aokari empuja la puerta con las manos y se abre de par en par. Avanza al interior y Kagari la sigue. Pueden verse las escaleras que llevan hasta el trono donde L está sentada. Magdalena está oculta en las sombras, como siempre.

-Kagari Yula Athha viene a verte, L. -Le dice en tono confianzudo.

-Ya veo... Kagari-sama, gracias por haber acudido a mi llamado.

-No es que haya tenido elección.

-Quiero que me disculpes por los métodos tan poco diplomáticos que utilizamos para traerte hasta aquí, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Supongo que eso es lo de menos, pero ya que estoy aquí, exijo algunas respuestas, L. -Le reclama tajantemente.

-Las tendrás. Capitán Ryuumi, ¿podrías investigar como va todo con la emergencia a la que Soren se refería?

Aokari levanta la ceja y entrecierra los ojos con las manos en la cintura.

-Ya entendí. Con tu permiso, L-sama. Kagari-chan. -Dice despidiéndose.

-¡No soy ninguna chan!

-Como digas, Kagari-chan. -Contesta antes de salir por la puerta. Kagari termina de verla salir y luego vuelve la mirada hacia L. Ella parece mirarla. Sonríe.

* * *

Basti y Athrun caminan en la ciudad del bloque A de la colonia. Atraviesan un parque donde puede verse una fuente de cascada mientras conversan.

-Parece un mundo realmente pacífico, no se parece en nada al lugar en el que aterrizamos. -Comenta Athrun al ver unos niños jugando con una pelota.

-La realidad está llena de contrastes. Existe el blanco porque existe el negro. Una moneda no sería tal si le faltasen la cara o la corona. El amigo existe porque existe el enemigo... -Dice Basti mientras se detienen junto a la fuente. Su imagen se refleja en el agua mientras se arrodilla frente a ella. Athrun continúa de pie.

-Basti... ¿Es esa otra cosa que Soren te enseñó?

-Si. Pero lo he confirmado por mi misma a lo largo de esta travesía. Este mundo es el resultado de las diferencias que existen en el tuyo.

-Que es el tuyo también al haber nacido en él.

-Puede ser, pero al igual que los demonios están condenados al infierno, así nosotros estamos condenados a vivir en esta invención de la mente humana.

-¿Quieres decir que PLANT es el cielo? -Pregunta irónico.- Está muy lejos de serlo...

-En cierto modo lo es, para muchas personas...

-Basti...

-¡¿Pero sabes?! Desde que te conocí, algo es diferente; como si tuviese ganas de volver a vivir en el mundo en el que solía hacerlo.

-Como un pájaro que vuelve a casa una vez que el invierno termina.

-¿Pájaro?

-Oh, si. Un petirrojo.

-¿Petirrojo?

-Si, un petirrojo de pecho amarillo.

-Pecho... amarillo... -Se ruboriza Basti.-¿En qué momento tu...?

-¿Ah? ¡no! ¡no es eso, fue solo un ejemplo! -Exclama sonrojado.

-Ahora soy yo quien juega con las palabras, Athrun-san. -Se incorpora y corre con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente.

-Eres extraña.

-Es posible. Pero tu también eres extraño. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tu. Cuando mi hermano asistió con ustedes a la academia nunca pude verte, sino hasta hoy.

-¿Es por eso que soy extraño?

-No. Es porque me haces preguntas que nadie nunca me había hecho.

-¿Como tus motivos para la guerra? -Pregunta más serio.

-Si. Y aunque conozco las respuestas, hay algo que no está bien...

-Hay muchas cosas que no están bien, Basti. Es el criterio el que te hace no dejarte llevar por lo que dicen los demás.

-Eso está bien, pero mi afiliación no cambiará. Yo soy la piloto del Feather y lucharé al igual que Kerma y los demás.

-¿Aunque eso signifique que seamos enemigos? -Le pregunta Athrun. Basti baja los brazos y le da la espalda.

-Mis amigos están aquí. Lucharé mientras haya la necesidad de protegerlos, aunque eso signifique tener que dispararte.

Athrun tiene un flashback del momento cuando Kira a bordo del Strike le devolvió a Lacus frente a frente con el Aegis.

_-¡Tu también ven con nosotros, Kira! -_Le dice tomando a Lacus por los brazos.

_-¡Mis amigos están en esa nave!_

_-...Entonces tendré que dispararte la próxima vez que te vea..._

_-Yo también..._

-Pero ese momento nunca llegará. Así que seamos amigos. -Le sonríe ella.

Athrun observa el rostro de Basti. Por un momento le recuerda al de Kira.

-Eso no lo sabes. Ser tu amigo significa entonces que nos lastimaremos más si llega el momento de enfrentarnos. ¿Estarías feliz con eso? -Recuerda el momento de la batalla final entre Strike y Aegis.

-No lo estaría...

-Sin embargo, no dudarías en luchar contra mi.

-Athrun-san... -Musita Basti.  
-_Athrun..._ -Recuerda el momento en el que Kira bajó del Freedom y se vieron frente a frente en la costa de Orb, cuando llega Kagari y los abraza.

-Seremos amigos; pero a partir de este momento no debe haber mentiras entre nosotros. De eso se trata esto. ¿De acuerdo? -Dice extendiéndole la mano.

-¡De acuerdo! -Grita ella feliz arrojándose a abrazarlo. Él, sorprendido, le corresponde el abrazo.

-_Por alguna razón, siento como si la conociera de mucho antes..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kira y los demás siguen navegando los conductos inferiores de Darwin. Están saliendo del tubo de escaleras. Uno por uno van saliendo ayudados por Kira.

-Esto apesta. -Se queja Shinn.

-No puede apestar, no hay oxígeno. -Le indica Meyrin.

-Jo... Ya sabes a lo que se refiere. -Contesta Lunamaria.

-De acuerdo con los planos en la plataforma siguiente entraremos a los tubos ventilados. -Dice Shinn mirando a un mapa.

-Muy bien. En cuanto entremos a la colonia buscaremos a Athrun y Kagari. -Asiente Kira.

-Solo una cosa. -Interrumpe Lacus.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría que Shinn, Lunamaria y Meyrin fuesen a buscar a Athrun y a Kagari.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Y que hay de ustedes, Lacus-sama? -Pregunta Luna.

-Yo vine para hablar con Soren.

-¿Soren? ¿El hermano de Basti? -Pregunta Shinn.- ¡Pero ese sujeto es muy peligroso!

-¡Es verdad, Lacus-sama! No debiste haber venido si era a eso. -Agrega Meyrin.

-Lacus... de acuerdo. Vamos. -Acepta Kira.

-¡¿Kira-san?! -Le dicen las dos chicas. Shinn vuelve a verlo.

-Necesito saber los motivos de Soren para esta guerra y convencerlo de que este camino no es el apropiado.

-El no va a escucharte. -Dice el piloto del Sky Destiny.

-Lo hará. Por lo menos oirá lo que tengo que decir.

-Ya oyeron. Ustedes busquen a Athrun y si está prisionero, libérenlo. El se encargará de buscar a Kagari luego.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo automático.

-¿Acaso no es así?

-Tienes razón.

-Muy bien, es hora de subir.

-¡Si! -Asienten todos. Suben por el tubo al área ventilada. Se quitan los trajes espaciales y quedan con ropa de civiles y con armas escondidas por todos lados.

-Te llamaré al radio si es necesario. -Le dice Shinn a Kira.

-De acuerdo. Haré lo mismo.

-Bien. -Ambos se dan la mano y asienten. El grupo de Shinn sale corriendo hacia la derecha y Kira y Lacus avanzan hacia la izquierda.

-_Athrun..._ -Piensa Shinn mientras corre a buscar a su amigo.

-_Soren... _-Es lo que piensa Lacus mientras va de la mano con Kira hacia el complejo A.

* * *

Orb

Hay una conferencia de prensa en la casa presidencial de Orb. Hay un podio rodeado de micrófonos mientras varios camarógrafos y reporteros, así como muchos civiles y militares están mirando desde abajo. Una reportera habla hacia una de las cámaras.

-Nos encontramos en la casa presidencial de Orb en la cual en breves momentos se dará una conferencia de prensa con respecto a la situación actual de la princesa Kagari Yula Athha, representante de los emiratos unidos de Orb y los rumores que se corren de que nunca estuvo en el palacio después del ataque, sino que había sido secuestrada por supuestos grupos radicales en contra de nuestro gobierno. Ahora estamos a la espera de que el ministro de seguridad Kisaka Hiroi haga el anuncio oficial.

En ese momento va saliendo una comitiva de Emires junto con Kisaka. "Kagari" viene en medio de ellos. Es igual a ella en el cabello y en los ojos, pero es un poco diferente del rostro, es casi imperceptible la diferencia.

-¡Es Kagari-sama! -Dice la reportera corriendo a estirar el micrófono hacia el podio.

-¡Kagari-sama! ¡Kagari-sama! -Comienzan a gritar todos al verla. Ella camina hasta subirse a la tarima y acercarse a los micrófonos.

-Ciudadanos de Orb. Les habla su representante, Kagari Yula Athha...

-¡Es Kagari-sama! -Dicen unos soldados acercándose a la televisión en una base.

-Kagari-san... -Musita la madre de Kira mirando la televisión con los niños.

La imagen de Kagari sale en la pantalla de televisión donde usualmente sale cantando la mujer. Todos en la calle están observándola.

-... es verdad que fui secuestrada por un grupo terrorista hace poco más de dos semanas. Sin embargo, gracias a la oportuna intervención del Arcángel y al apoyo de una colonia espacial fuera de la órbita terrestre pude ser rescatada.

-¿Donde está el Arcángel, Kagari-sama? -Le pregunta un reportero con micrófono en mano.

-Desafortunadamente y muy a mi pesar El Arcángel fue derribado en el proceso de mi rescate. La coronel Ramius y su equipo lucharon valientemente para que yo pudiera escapar... -Dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Son suficientes preguntas. -Interrumpe Kisaka, pero ella lo detiene.

-Está bien, Kisaka...

-Kagari...

-Como les decía. Otra de las razones por la que pude escapar fue por la intervención del ejército de IRHOZ, dependiente del gobierno de la colonia Darwin, ubicada en el camino entre Marte y la tierra.

-¿Qué es esa organización?

-Fue formada después de la guerra del 73, aunque la colonia es más antigua en su ocupación. A ella pertenecen todas las víctimas de la guerra, así como humanos mitad naturales y mitad coordinadores. Entre ellos mi hermano, el hijo mayor de Uzumi Nara Athha.

-¿¡Su hermano!? ¿Cómo es posible?

-¡Es increíble!

-¿Como sabe que es su hermano? -Comienza a preguntar la prensa.

-Lo único que tengo que decir es que Orb unirá fuerzas con Darwin para aplacar la amenaza terrorista que grupos de coordinadores ortodoxos y también los activistas fanáticos de la ex Blue Cosmos quieren para el mundo bajo el patrocinio de PLANT. Mi hermano llegará a la tierra dentro de poco para discutir los términos de la alianza y la posible anexión de la colonia a los Emiratos Unidos de Orb para unificar el legado de mi padre.

-¡¿Está acusando a PLANT de su secuestro?!

-Así es. Fue el consejo de PLANT y su directora, Amara Garzel quienes promovieron mi secuestro, el cual fue llevado a cabo por fuerzas de la alianza Atlántica. Es decir, acuso formalmente a América y a PLANT de fraguar mi secuestro para traer inestabilidad a nuestro país. Es todo. -Dice dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras para entrar al palacio.

-¡Pero Kagari-sama! -Se acercan los reporteros, pero los soldados no los dejan pasar.

-La princesa Kagari no dará más declaraciones sobre el asunto hasta que se presente ante la asamblea mundial. -Dice Kisaka para calmarlos. Luego la sigue.- ¡Kagari! -Le reclama.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kisaka?

-¿En qué estás pensando? Ese tipo de declaraciones pueden poner al mundo nuevamente en conflicto. ¿Qué crees que PLANT y la federación Atlántica harán al respecto? ¡Exigirán una disculpa! ¡podrían declararnos la guerra!

La chica rubia sonríe para sí bajando la mirada. No contesta, solo avanza hasta entrar al palacio.

-¡Kagari! -Le reclama Kisaka sin ser escuchado.

* * *

La verdadera Kagari está frente a frente con L en el palacio de Darwin. Magdalena escucha silenciosa mientras ambas conversan.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?

-¿No lo has discutido ya con Soren? Para él, todo esto es una venganza.

-Los que odian son los que más fácilmente son manipulados.

-O puede que él me manipule a mí. Sin embargo, yo persigo un fin mucho más elevado, Kagari-sama.

-¿Y qué fin es ese para el que necesitas una fuerza como la del Ícaro y el Feather?

-El hombre siempre le ha temido a lo que desconoce. Por eso es necesario imponerlo a la fuerza.

Magdalena continúa escuchando.

-¿Es acaso un nuevo orden? ¿Anarquía? -Cuestiona Kagari.

-No, Kagari-sama... es evolución...

-¿Evolución?

-Gilbert Dillundal tenía una idea acertada de lo necesario para poner fin a la guerra, pero su medio para lograrlo era el inapropiado. No puedes cambiar al humano desde el humano; debe haber un agente que sirva como transformador.

-Dillundal... -Piensa Kagari recordando el rostro del antiguo director de PLANT.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que nosotros, Darwin, poseemos el poder para poner fin a las guerras; pero para eso, debemos tener el control sobre tu mundo, y tu reino es la entrada para lograrlo.

Kagari se recuerda negociando la paz, a Lacus hablando por la televisión, Kira luchando en el Freedom, a Athrun...

-Nosotros buscamos la paz a nuestro propio modo.

-Si, pero tu no compartes el secreto que yo tengo... un secreto que encontré gracias a un acto del destino, hace seis años, luego de que la guerra estallase por primera vez...

-¿Estallido de la guerra? ¡¿Junius Seven?! ¿Estuviste en Junius Seven?

-Algo así, pero logré escapar antes de que se destruyera.

-¿Quién eres?

-Siendo que eres la pareja de Athrun, tal ve me reconozcas; pero está bien, te mostraré mi identidad. -Dice mientras se quita la capucha. Una mujer de cabello azul, piel blanca y ojos azul marinos se revela frente a Kagari, que abre los ojos de par en par de sorprendida.

-Usted es...

-Mi nombre cuando vivía en tu mundo era Lenore... Lenore Zala.

-La madre... la madre de Athrun... -Dice espantada.

_Life goes on..._

Lenore mira fijamente a Kagari, que no sale de su asombro. Magdalena sonríe ante la escena. Lacus y Kira están frente al edificio principal en Darwin y deciden entrar, mientras Basti y Athrun están conduciendo un auto por las calles de la ciudad...

Avance

Lacus, un amor frustrado. Soren muestra su odio hacia Kira cuando estos se enfrentan. Basti y Shinn luchan sin que Athrun pueda intervenir. El mundo comienza a entrar en conflicto gracias a las manipulaciones de la falsa Kagari mientras el Arcángel intenta volver a Darwin.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

Viejos amigos

¡Enfrenta el presente con tus recuerdos, Haro!


	12. Fase XII Viejos amigos

FASE XII - **Viejos amigos**

Palacio principal de Darwin

Kagari está de pie, atónita ante la revelación de Lenore, que permanece frente a ella mirándola serenamente, con una actitud igual a la de sus fotografías. Magdalena permanece atenta ante la escena sin moverse. Kagari no deja de observar el rostro que tantas veces Athrun le mostró en sus fotografías y de quién le contaba sus recuerdos tan fervorosamente; mas ahora se encontraba ahí, junto a ella, viva.

-Lenore... -san... -Articula finalmente.

-Así es, Kagari.

-Que divertido es esto. -Comenta la niña de cabello lila pálido.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Usted murió en Junius seven hace seis años! -Dice Kagari recordando a Athrun hablando de eso, seguidamente recordando la imagen de la colonia explotando por las bombas atómicas. Lenore no deja de mirarla, su rostro se refleja en sus ojos.

-Efectivamente, Lenore Zala murió el día que Junius Seven fue destruida. Murió para PLANT, para la luna y para Athrun Zala. Pero aún estoy viva, y gracias a ello he sido capaz de crear las bases de un nuevo futuro.

Kagari finalmente se tranquiliza y puede escuchar el discurso de Lenore. Luego toma valor y comienza a recriminarla.

-Es verdad. ¿Fue usted la que creó esta colonia para convertirla en un refugio para terroristas? ¿¡Acaso fue usted quién planeó el ataque a Orb!? ¿¡Qué rayos es lo que pretende!?

-Cálmate, Kagari onee-chan... L ha tratado de hacer las cosas de la manera más delicada posible. -Agrega Magdalena.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

-Eres muy volátil, Kagari. Podría decir que tu te pareces más a Patrick que el propio Athrun.

-Athrun... ¿qué planeas hacer con él?

-Me presentaré con él en su momento, pero tenía la obligación de explicarte la situación a ti primero, siendo que eres la princesa de Orb.

-En ese caso podría decirme ¿por qué Orb?

-Haces preguntas muy redundantes, hermana. -Interrumpe Soren entrando al salón, todavía con su traje negro de piloto.

-Soren. ¿Ya te encargaste de nuestros visitantes?

-Para la alegría de nuestra huésped, lograron escapar. Esa nave no debe ser subestimada. -Dice como si no le diera importancia.

-En realidad valdría la pena añadir esa nave a nuestro ejército. Me pregunto si debería hablar con su capitana, la coronel Mariu Ramius Fraga; o quizás con el almirante Kira Yamato. Sin duda serían grandes aliados en nuestra lucha. -Divaga Lenore.

-Veo que conocen todo sobre nosotros...

-Orb es la nación más poderosa de la tierra; y sus ideales de justicia lo ubican en una posición moral mucho más elevada que los demás países. Es por eso que nos decidimos por el país de mi padre. -Contesta Soren. Kagari vuelve a mirarlo.

-¡Yo nunca permitiré que Orb sirva para sus propósitos!

-Ohh... ¿y qué harás para impedirlo?

-Eres un tonto. Kisaka y los emires defenderán contra lo que sea la posición de mi país con respecto a ustedes y su organización.

-¿De verdad? Qué lástima... creo que has frustrado nuestros planes... -Dice Soren en tono sarcástico.

-Kagari... tuve la atención de mandarte llamar para revelarte mi identidad, así como para enterarte de que ya no existes.

Kagari sonríe agresivamente mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a matarme?

-¿Matarte? No podemos matarte, porque en estos momentos tu, es decir, Kagari Yula Athha se encuentra en Orb.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Soren comienza a reírse al grado de estallar en carcajadas mientras Lenore y Magdalena permanecen serenas. Kagari se siente asustada ante la situación.

-Soren-san ha utilizado las bases del proyecto Meer en una coordinadora defectuosa, Kagari onee-chan. -Le explica Magdalena.

-¿Meer?

Kagari recuerda a Meer Campbell, la falsa Lacus que colaboró con Dillundal durante la última guerra.

-¿Es decir?

-Es decir que nuestra Kagari ya está en la tierra, en Orb, en tu silla, Kagari. -Agrega Soren.

-No...

-Ahora lo único que falta es derribar al Arcángel. Obviamente no debemos ir a perseguirlos, ya que no se irán de aquí hasta que los hayan rescatado. Solo debemos esperar a que regresen.

-Maldito... -Dice mirando a Soren.- Lenore-san... -Musita dirigiendo la mirada hacia la madre de Athrun, que continúa inmutable.

-Ahora Kagari, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Aún con el poder de los aliens necesitamos tu ayuda, vaya cosa. -Se burla Soren.

-¿Aliens?

-Tu eres una natural que porta la SEED. Eso es algo imperdonable para todos aquellos extendidos y coordinadores defectuosos. Es por eso que quiero analizarte, Kagari. -Le dice Lenore. Unos guardias entran al salón y la sujetan de los brazos.

-_Lenore..._ -Piensa Aokari molesta mientras escucha lo que sucede detrás de la puerta.

-Bien, vamos a abrirte el cerebro para sacarte la SEED... que emoción...

-Maldito... ¿¡Qué significa todo esto?! ¡¿Cuáles aliens?! ¡¿Qué es la SEED?!

-Se acabó la conversación. En cuanto terminemos de analizarte te dejaremos con Athrun. Por ahora, hasta pronto, Kagari. -Se despide Lenore dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera! ¡Alto! ¡¡no!! -Grita la princesa de Orb ante las miradas impávidas de Soren y Magdalena.

-_Kagari-chan..._ _debo hacer algo... -_Piensa Aokari mientras Kagari es llevada al laboratorio.

-Athrun... -Piensa Kagari mientras le inyectan un sedante y su conciencia se desvanece mirando a los científicos que la rodean.

-No debiste abrir la boca. Mira que "aliens", Soren. -Le recrimina Lenore.

-¿Acaso no lo son? Sean lo que sean, es su poder el que nos ha permitido hacer todo esto.

-Es verdad, pero no debes ser tan escandaloso.

-Con su permiso, Merle Bajirul reportándose, capitán.

-Merle.

-Hemos terminado de hablar, Soren. -Le dice la reina.

-Muy bien. Entonces me retiro. Debo atender otros asuntos. -Dice haciendo reverencia y alejándose junto con Merle. La puerta se cierra y se quedan solas ella y Magdalena.

-Tu eres otra, Magdalena.

-Es el día de revelar secretos, L. Ahora solo falta traer a tu hijo y que le cuentes la verdad. Ahora se encuentra con Basti onee-chan.

-Athrun... -Dice mirando hacia la ventana.

* * *

Orb, centro de gobierno

Hay un gran revuelo en todo el edificio por las declaraciones de la supuesta Kagari ante la prensa y su acusación a los gobiernos de PLANT y de la federación atlántica. Kisaka está peleando con otros miembros del consejo en el salón interior mientras los periodistas tratan de entrar al edificio y mucha gente con letreros hacen manifestaciones en el exterior. La chica rubia se encuentra en la habitación presidencial encerrada y sentada en la silla de Kagari mientras mira hacia la ventana.

-Soren-sama...

Algunos de los emires parlamentarios tocan la puerta del salón, ella vuelve la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Representante Athha! ¡Debe retractarse de sus acusaciones!

-Hmm... ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? -Dice mientras todos entran a su oficina.

-Kagari-sama... -Exclama otro.

-No me voy a retractar. Fueron PLANT y la federación atlántica los que arreglaron este atentado contra la soberanía de nuestro país.

-Sin embargo, debe tomar en cuenta que podrían declararnos la guerra...

-¿Y si lo hacen, qué? Después de la guerra, Orb se consolidó como la primera potencia militar de este mundo. ¿No es verdad?

-Bueno, si... ¡pero eso no nos da derecho a declarar la guerra con base a suposiciones!

-¿Y quién ha declarado la guerra?

-Tus actos prácticamente lo han hecho, Kagari. -Interrumpe Kisaka entrando por la puerta.

-¿Decir la verdad es declarar la guerra? -Le responde maliciosa.

-Kagari...

En ese momento otro de los parlamentarios entra bastante agitado.

-¡Todos, deben ver esto! -Dice tomando un control remoto y encendiendo la televisión de la pared.

-¿Qué sucede, Gaeki? -Le pregunta el niñero consagrado.

-Es un comunicado de la federación atlántica...

-¿Qué?

En la pantalla aparece el actual presidente de la federación atlántica hablando con la casa blanca como fondo.

-_... Y nosotros, como federación, nos sentimos ofendidos por las acusaciones del la representante Athha hacia nuestro gobierno y exigimos que se emita un comunicado por su parte retractándose de sus acusaciones. En nombre de la soberanía de nuestra federación aseguramos que en ningún momento hemos tomado acciones en contra del gobierno de los Emiratos unidos de Orb o de su representante. Esperamos el comunicado de la princesa Athha o nos veremos obligados a tomar otro tipo de medidas diplomáticas._

Kisaka apaga la televisión en cuanto el presidente de la federación termina su discurso. Vuelve sus ojos a la supuesta Kagari, a quien parece no importarle.

-La alianza ya se ha manifestado. Han actuado más tranquilamente de lo que esperábamos. Sin embargo aún falta lo que PLANT tiene que decir.

-Se dará cuenta de la situación, representante. -Le indica Ishbed, otro emir.

-Me doy cuenta.

-¿Emitirá Orb el comunicado de disculpa?

-... por supuesto que no.

-¡Pero representante! -Le reclaman todos.

Ella les da la espalda y sonríe. Kisaka no deja de observarla.

-_Algo no está bien... ¿será posible?... Kagari..._

_* * *_

Nave de combate Arcángel

El arcángel ha logrado escapar de la persecución de la unidad venganza, pero se encuentra fuera de la ruta hacia la tierra, orbitando de lejos a la colonia Darwin. Muu y Mariu están en el puente de mando analizando la situación. Chandra, Yamada y Miriallia están en sus puestos.

-Esto no está bien... Miriallia, ¿aún no hay respuesta con la radio?

-No, capitán. La aceleración generada por los cañones debió dañar el sistema de transmisión a largo alcance. Por ahora es imposible hacer contacto con la tierra.

-Ya veo...

-Aún así no podemos regresar. El Eternal se encuentra en esa colonia y en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos. -Interrumpe Muu.

-Lo se... pero debemos reparar al Strike Zero y a las armas del Arcángel antes de intentar atacar a la colonia nuevamente. Además debemos hacer contacto con Andrew antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Querrás decir, esperar a que él haga contacto con nosotros.

-Si, es verdad...

-¿Deberíamos buscar el asteroide de terminal? Así podríamos reparar la nave.

-Imposible, queda demasiado lejos. -Interrumpe Isaac, entrando al puente de mando.

-¡¿Isaac?! -Exclama Miriallia al verlo entrar.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero es verdad que la nave está muy lejos de la fábrica de terminal.

-¿Y qué sugieres, muchacho?

-Podemos arreglarla con nuestros propios medios. La tripulación de una nave debería ser perfectamente capaz de darle mantenimiento, aún si debe hacerse con sus propias manos.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Es un razonamiento sensato, pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. No solo el casco está dañado, sino varios sistemas. -Agrega Mariu.

-En ese caso deberíamos comenzar de inmediato. Claro, si me permiten ayudarles.

-Nunca pensé que fueses tan amable, Isaac. -Le dice Miri.

-Lo hago porque no me gusta estar sin hacer nada. -Contesta desviando la mirada.

-Este tipo es demasiado humilde. Nunca admitirá que siempre se ha muerto de ganas por estar dentro de esta nave. -Comenta Diakka asomándose por la puerta, aún vendado.

-¡Diakka! -Exclaman Isaac y Miriallia.

-Veo que eres duro, chico. -Comenta Muu.

-Si. ¿Pero qué estamos esperando? ¡Manos a la obra! -Dice sosteniéndose la herida.

-¡Bien! -Todos se miran y asienten sonriendo. Luego todos comienzan a trabajar en los teclados, puede verse a Muu e Isaac dentro de sus mobile suits soldando la armadura exterior de la nave, Yamada soldando unos cables, Maddock arreglando un panel de control, etc.

* * *

Colonia Darwin, complejo B

Shinn, Luna y Meyrin van vestidos de civiles a través del complejo B de la colonia. Todos los individuos extraños los observan mientras avanzan.

-Este lugar es horrible... -Dice Lunamaria abrazando a Shinn por el brazo.

-En verdad lo es... -Agrega Meyrin abrazándolo por el otro, con la sombra morada bajo los ojos y la nariz.

-Solo disimulen y todo estará bien.

-Es fácil decirlo...

-¡Hey, ustedes! -Les grita un soldado de uniforme negro. Los tres se detienen en seco.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo se... esperen. No hagan aún ningún movimiento.

-Como digas.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le pregunta Shinn al soldado mostrando su mejor sonrisa, la cual lo rodea hasta de estrellas.

-Los que son como ustedes deberían estar en el complejo A. Ya saben que esta zona es solo para casos extremos; y ustedes no parecen tan disfuncionales.

-Bueno, deberías verla a ella. Es muy disfuncional. -Dice poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Meyrin.

-¡Shinn!

-Por Dios, un comediante. Y eso que dicen que el tratamiento de drogas no les daña el cerebro. Como sea, síganme. -Les indica mientras avanza hacia la entrada al complejo A.

-Debemos seguirlo. Seguramente Athrun se encuentra en ese lugar.

-Seguramente. Vamos. -Lo respalda Luna.

-Disfuncional tu cerebro. -Le dice Meyrin.

Los tres comienzan a seguir al soldado, más nerviosos que otra cosa, pero felices de salir de ese estresante y extraño lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Soren y Merle avanzan por un pasillo que tiene ventanas que muestran la llanura del asteroide con el espacio como cielo. Los dos llevan un uniforme y abrigos negros, con una banda con el símbolo de IRHOZ en la manga derecha.

-¿Han terminado los preparativos de la flota de ataque?

-Si. Kerma y Stephan comandarán el batallón.

-¿Estará bien? La idea es que sea Orb quien ataque, no nosotros.

-Mientras la flota principal esté compuesta de mobile suits de Orb no habrá ninguna duda.

-Es verdad. Ciertamente te estás convirtiendo en una gran soldado, justo como lo era tu hermana.

-Capitán...

-¿Para cuando está programado el despegue?

-Para cuando usted de la orden.

Soren sonríe y vuelve a mirarla. Ella lo mira con devoción.

-Que se preparen para salir cuanto antes.

-¡Si! -Lo saluda ella.

-¿Y ya tienes autorización para esto, Soren? -Los interrumpe Sven, que está apoyado en una pared.

-Sven. Es bueno verte.

-Tanto como una inyección, supongo. En fin, ¿Ha aprobado L tu pequeño proyecto?

-Por supuesto. No me atrevería a hacer nada que estuviese fuera de la voluntad de L-sama y los enanitos verdes.

-Enanitos verdes... eres un irreverente.

-Y tu un entrometido. Tu trabajo es enseñar y aconsejar. El mío es la batalla. Tal parece que Selene, Aokari y tu no saben cuales son sus lugares.

-Tenemos la misma autoridad que tu.

-Es verdad. Lo que sucede es que a ti te gusta lucirte. -Agrega Aokari, entrando en escena.

Merle los mira molesta. Soren levanta una de sus cejas.

-No me pondré a discutir quién es el más beneficioso para la organización. Por ahora hagan su trabajo y déjenme hacer el mío. Vamos, Merle.

-Si. Ambos avanzan y pasan por en medio de ellos. Se alejan.

-Este tipo es un loco. -Le comenta Aokari.

-Si. Pero aún somos tres contra uno. No hará nada que perjudique su posición frente a L-sama.

-Es verdad. Por cierto, Sven, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-¿Algo?

* * *

Athrun y Basti se encuentran tomando un café en una mesa con sombrilla frente a la calle. El primero luce impaciente mirando su reloj.

-Kagari ya se ha tardado demasiado.

-Las audiencias con L-sama siempre se tardan más de lo previsto. -Le explica ella.

-Aún así... Basti, por favor te pido que vayamos a ese lugar.

-Pero, Athrun-san...

-Ya no puedo tolerarlo. Me voy en este momento hacia allá. -Se levanta de la silla y comienza a avanzar por la acera.

-¡Athrun-san, espera! -Le grita levantándose para ir tras él. En ese momento, Shinn y las hermanas Hawk están cruzando por esa calle.

-Ese lugar era horrible...

-Menos mal que ese soldado nos ayudó a llegar aquí. Pero me pregunto si Athrun-san se encontrará en este lugar... -Agrega Meyrin.

-Lo más seguro es que esté encerrado en alguna prisión. Debemos buscar las instalaciones militares.

-Si. -Asiente Lunamaria.

-¡Athrun-san! -Se escucha a lo lejos. Shinn vuelve a ver y ve a Athrun siendo alcanzando por Basti y que comienzan a hablar.

-Athrun...

-Si, debemos encontrarlo.

-No, es Athrun. -Dice señalando hacia él.

-¡Athrun-san! -Exclaman las dos.

-¡No puedes ir! ¡No aún! -Le insiste Basti.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si ha recibido a Kagari, también lo hará conmigo!

-Pero lo estábamos pasando tan bien... -Baja la mirada y las lágrimas se asoman.

-Discúlpame, pero no puedo estar tranquilo si se que Kagari puede estar en peligro.

-¡Pero no lo está!

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? Yo no confío en tu hermano, y mucho menos para quien trabaje.

-¡Athrun! -Se escucha la voz de Shinn.

-Esa voz... ¿Shinn? -Pregunta elevando la mirada y viendo al trío que corre hacia él.

-¡Athrun-san! -Grita Lunamaria.

-¡Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin! -El rostro de Athrun se alegra al ver a sus amigos. Basti los vuelve a ver sorprendida.

-¡Athrun-san! -Se tira Meyrin a sus brazos. El también la abraza.

-Meyrin...

-Tenía miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo... -Llora sin despegarse de él. Al cabo de un momento él la toma por los hombros y se separan.

-Estoy bien.

-Que alegría... -Dice enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Veo que no moriste. -Le dice Shinn.

-A mi también me da gusto verte.

-Que bueno que estás bien. -Agrega Luna.

-Si.

-¡Basti! -Se ponen en alerta el chico Destiny y su novia. Meyrin retrocede y Athrun no hace ningún movimiento. Basti los mira silenciosa.

-Shinn... Luna... Meyrin-chan...

-¿Por qué estás con ella, Athrun? -Le pregunta Lunamaria.

-Basti... -La mira Shinn. Ella le corresponde la mirada.

-Shinn... hace tiempo que quería verte.

-Yo también. Siempre me pregunté que fue de ti luego de la graduación de la academia, pero nunca imaginé que fueses enemiga del mundo.

La actitud de Basti se enfría ante la acusación de Shinn. Athrun vuelve a verlo.

-Shinn, por ahora no nos atacará; pero ya que ustedes están aquí, me gustaría que fuésemos por Kagari. ¿Están ustedes solos?

Meyrin mira de reojo a Basti para indicar que no hay libre flujo de información. Athrun asiente.

-Yo no revelaré nada; pero no puedo dejar que vayan al palacio. -Les dice Basti.

-Pues en realidad no tienes opción.

-¿No la tengo?

-Déjanos ir. -Le indica Shinn. Basti baja nuevamente la mirada.

-Siempre me habías gustado, Shinn, pero sabía que Lunamaria estaba enamorada de ti y nunca dije nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora? -Le reclama Luna.

-¿Ah? ¿Desde antes? Pero, ¿ y todo aquello de Athrun?

-No, eso fue...

-Ahora no dejaré que pase lo mismo. ¡No pueden ir al palacio! -Grita lanzándole una patada a Luna, pero es bloqueada por Shinn con ambas manos. Al instante, Basti da tres vueltas saltando sobre sus manos hacia atrás y cae de pie.

-¡Basti! -Le reclama Athrun.

-Perdóname Shinn, pero debo derrotarte.

-¡Basti! ¡Eramos amigos, no hay por qué luchar!

-¡Si lo hay! -Le grita descompuesta lanzándole otra patada en el aire, la cual bloquea con los brazos, pero ella salta en el aire y reincide con un golpe en la frente, lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Shinn! -Exclama Meyrin.

-¡Tuu!!! -Le grita Luna lanzándose sobre ella y tirándola al suelo antes de que se reincorporara después de lanzar la patada.

-¡Meyrin, Athrun! -Les grita Luna. Athrun prontamente acude a sostener a Basti.

-Athrun-san... ¿por qué? -Le pregunta llorando tristemente.

-Basti... -Exclama culpable. Termina de atarla y la esconden en un callejón. Comienzan a avanzar hacia el palacio.

-Athrun-san... -Repite Basti mientras observa sus ataduras. Al momento se disloca las manos y puede zafarse.

-Debemos encontrar a Kagari-san e irnos de aquí. -Dice Shinn con el pie marcado en la cara.

-Es verdad. _Basti..._ -Piensa Athrun mientras avanzan.

* * *

Kira y Lacus avanzan a través de los conductos exteriores del palacio. Ella va cubierta con una capucha blanca mientras él va con ropa de civil. Lleva un arma en la cintura.

-¿Crees que ese sujeto se encuentre por aquí?

-Lo está.

-¿Y es verdad que estabas comprometida con él?

-Si... pero eso fue cuando éramos niños pequeños. Eso si, en verdad fuimos grandes amigos.

-Una amistad de la infancia, como Athrun y yo.

-Si... pero ahora nos encontramos en circunstancias diferentes...

-Lo comprendo.

-Kira...

Se toman de la mano y avanzan por el pasillo. Más arriba puede verse una entrada, sin embargo...

-Debo asumir que el motivo de su visita tiene que ver con el rescate de su hermana, señor Kira Yamato. -Los interrumpe la voz de Soren, que se encuentra de pie en unas escaleras frente a ellos. Kira nota su ojo amarillo mirándolos.- Lástima que no tuve suerte al mandarte matar durante el secuestro de Kagari Yula.

-Debo suponer que tu eres Soren Garzel.

-Efectivamente. Sin embargo aún no he podido descifrar la identidad de tu acompañante por culpa del adorno que trae puesto. Si me hicieses el favor... -Dice mientras les apunta con una pistola.

-Por supuesto, Soren. -Dice Lacus levantando la mirada y quitándose la capucha.

-Lacus-chan... -Exclama sorprendido.

-He venido acompañada por mi esposo para hablar contigo, amigo mío.

-Lacus-chan... Esposo... Kira Yamato...

Kira entrecierra los ojos y lo mira. Soren aprieta el puño con fuerza mientras sus ojos manifiestan su ira hacia Kira.

-Por favor, te pido que me escuches.

-... Lo haré, luego de que matar a tu esposo. -Dice apuntándole a Kira. Este no se inmuta.

_Life goes on..._

-¡Soren! -Le reclama Lacus. Kira no hace ningún gesto mientras Soren continúa apuntándole. Athrun y los demás corren hacia esa dirección mientras Basti observa sobre la punta de un edificio hacia el palacio.

-Athrun-san...

Avance

Enfrentamiento. Lacus y Soren discuten acerca de la verdad, mientras Aokari, Sven y Selene conciben un plan para rescatar a Kagari. Kerma y Stephan comandan un ataque sorpresa que desatará la pesadilla una vez más; finalmente Soren, Merle y Basti luchan en contra del más poderoso rival.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

Rescate

¡Despierta y revive la leyenda, Freedom!


	13. Fase XIII Rescate

FASE XIII **- Rescate**

Soren continúa apuntando su pistola hacia Kira sin dejar de mirarlo. Este permanece inmutable ante la situación. Los ojos de Lacus tiemblan mientras en ellos se refleja la figura de su otrora amigo a punto de dispararle a su esposo.

-Vas a morir, Kira Yamato. -Sentencia fríamente.

-¿En verdad, voy a morir? -Le pregunta Kira, igual de frío.

-Kira... Soren... -Musita Lacus. Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante varios instantes. El rostro serio de Kira se refleja en el ojo amarillo de su enemigo.

-No vas a matarme, ¿verdad?

Soren lo escucha y baja la mirada. Al instante baja su arma, suspira y sonríe.

-Una conclusión digna del razonamiento del coordinador definitivo, Kira-san. No haría nada que hiciese sufrir a mi querida Lacus-chan.

-No le harás daño a Kira, pero no es por mí. ¿O me equivoco, Soren? -Pregunta en tono inquisitivo.

-El afilado instinto que te caracteriza se a afinado aún más. -Responde mientras baja las escaleras.

-¿Donde están Kagari y Athrun? -Interroga Kira.

-Están aquí. Pronto los llevaré a verlos. Sin embargo, no entiendo como vienen solo ustedes dos. ¿En verdad piensan rescatarlos y salir así como así? Y lo más curioso, una de las figuras políticas más importantes de la época viene en persona a rescatar a sus amigos...

-Si vine, fue para hablar contigo, Soren. En nombre de nuestra amistad.

-Amistad... la amistad de la que te burlaste cuando te comprometiste para casarte con Athrun Zala. Y mira, incluso a él lo dejaste para juntarte con éste; el hombre con más suerte en todo el universo. -Dice señalando a Kira con su arma.

-Eso es nuevo. -Comenta el mencionado. Lacus continúa escuchando a Soren.

-Yo te amaba, Lacus-chan... y tu dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos. Pero claro, cómo una coordinadora pura, que incluso posee la SEED, como tú se iba a interesar en un híbrido como yo... más ahora cuando puedes estar al lado del coordinador definitivo... ¿Te parece una actitud honesta de tu parte?

Lacus continúa mirándolo con actitud seria mientras se acerca a Kira y lo sujeta del brazo. Kira no deja de estar atento a sus movimientos.

* * *

Laboratorio Darwin

Kagari está sujeta con esposas de cuero a una mesa de laboratorio vestida con una bata blanca, con varios nodos y cables en el cuerpo. Varios científicos trabajan a su alrededor aparentemente preparando los instrumentos para intervenirla quirúrgicamente.

-¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡Suéltenme! -Grita la princesa de Orb tratando inútilmente de zafarse.

-Tranquila, Kagari-sama. Solo tomaremos algunas muestras y haremos algunas pruebas... -Le dice un científico mientras le inyecta una sustancia en la intravenosa del brazo. Otro está activando las terminales eléctricas que tiene sobre la piel.

-No... ¿¡Qué rayos van a hacerme!?

-Denle una descarga. -Dice fijando la cantidad en el panel.

-¿Tanto?

-Son instrucciones de L-sama. Debemos forzar el que entre en modo SEED.

-Aún así, eso no nos garantiza que lo manifieste.

-¿Acaso no lo harás? ¿vas a desobedecer las órdenes directas de L-sama?

-Bueno, yo... no es eso... pero entienda que es muy peligroso para ella...

-El inhibidor nervioso impedirá un daño permanente. Solo hazlo.

-¡Aún así será un daño del que difícilmente podrá recuperarse! -Insiste el científico amable.

-¡Hazlo de una vez!

-Yo... perdón, Kagari-sama... -Dice tristemente mientras sube la palanca. Kagari, ya bajo los efectos del inhibidor solo puede observar como los sistemas se activan.

-¡¡AGGHH!!! -Grita mientras se retuerce. En ese momento manifiesta la SEED.

-¡Se ha activado! ¡Quiten la descarga!

En ese momento el encargado del voltaje lo apaga.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Suéltenme!!!-Grita tratando de romper las ataduras de cuero con tal fuerza que llega al grado de comenzar a romperlas.

-El poder del modo SEED es increíble... aún y cuando es una natural...

-¡Sujétenla! -Grita el jefe mientras varios se le abalanzan para detenerla.

-¡Rayos! ¡Déjenme ir!

-Debemos tomar la muestra de la médula ahora. -Dice con una jeringa, entre todos le dan vuelta y le inyectan la aguja en la base de la columna. El líquido naranja comienza a llenar la muestra.

-Ahh... -Profiere Kagari llorando del dolor, aún en modo SEED.

-Aumenten la dosis del inhibidor. -Ordena el director. Otra vez le inyectan el líquido en la intravenosa.-Otra descarga, ahora.

En ese instante bajan el interruptor y otra descarga la invade, haciendo que pase del modo SEED a modo normal sucesivamente tres veces.

-¡¡AHH!! -Grita. Luego queda inconsciente. Luego de eso vuelven a bajar el interruptor.

-Interesante fenómeno...

-¡Adler! -Interrumpe Sven entrando al laboratorio. El mencionado está examinando las pupilas de una inconsciente Kagari.

-Sven-sama...

-L-sama te convoca para un reporte en este momento.

-¿L-sama? ¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

-Pero estamos llevando a cabo el análisis que nos encargó Soren-sama...

-Deja eso y ve. Yo me haré cargo del resto. -Agrega Selene, que también aparece en escena.

-Selene-sama... en ese caso, iré a ver a L-sama en este momento.

-Vamos. -Le indica Sven, saliendo junto con él. Selene le guiña un ojo, éste solo permanece serio y asiente mientras se alejan.

* * *

Lacus y Kira continúan discutiendo con Soren en la entrada del palacio. Este último parece muy molesto; sin su actitud estoica acostumbrada.

-Soren, lo importante no es lo que somos, sino quién somos. Kira es Kira, y yo soy yo. Tu eres Soren Garzel, no importa si eres coordinador o natural.

-Es muy fácil decirlo cuando miras las cosas desde tu perspectiva. Tu que nunca enfrentaste el desprecio y el odio de los que te rodeaban. La condena por ser el hijo de un natural y una coordinadora, ¡así que no finjas que puedes entenderme! -Le grita apuntándole con el arma.

-¡Lacus! -Trata de reaccionar Kira, pero su esposa lo detiene con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Me odias, Soren?

-¡Tu dijiste que estarías conmigo, pero te fuiste! ¡¡Te fuiste y me dejaste solo!! -Le reclama furioso. Por las mejillas de Lacus comienzan a rodar lágrimas de tristeza.

-Lacus... -Comenta Kira.

-¿Ahora lloras? ¿Y piensas que voy a creer en tus lágrimas?

-No podía hacer nada... tu madre decidió que ingresases en la academia militar y ya no pude verte... cuando se graduaron intenté buscarte pero te fuiste... luego de eso fue que mi padre y el senador Zala arreglaron mi compromiso con Athrun.

El ojo amarillo de Soren se desorbita al escuchar la respuesta de Lacus. ¿Era él quién la había abandonado? No...

-Capitán. -La voz de Merle interrumpe los pensamientos de Soren. Los tres vuelven a ver a la subordinada.

-Merle...

-Pero si son... ¡Lacus Clyne y Kira Yamato! -Exclama ella sacando su arma.

-Basta, Merle. Ambos son mis invitados. -La calma Soren.

-Capitán... ¡Como usted diga! -Al momento guarda su arma.

-Volviendo al tema que abordamos originalmente, Lacus-chan tiene razón al pensar que no te mato solo por ella. En realidad es en consideración a algo que queremos demostrar. -Dice dirigiéndose a Kira.

-¿Demostrar?

-Quiero contemplar el máximo poder del más poderoso coordinador definitivo.

-Soren...

-¿Acaso quieres que luchemos?

-De ti ya tenemos todo el conocimiento que necesitamos. En realidad solo serías el modelo de prueba. Incluso puedo dejarte ir si quieres, siempre y cuando dejes a Lacus-chan aquí conmigo.

-Eso ni de broma.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo para hacer todo esto, Soren? ¿Qué buscas utilizando tantos juegos y manipulación?

-¿Objetivo? pues no se... quizás vengarme...

-¿Y por tu venganza estás dispuesto a hacer sufrir a gente inocente? -Le pregunta Kira.

-¿Inocente? ¿Acaso tu eres inocente? ¿Existe alguien inocente en este mundo?

Kira aprieta los dientes y lo mira.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que nos pasa, solo sucede. -Agrega Lacus.

-No sigas con esas tonterías. Pero se acabó la plática. Los llevaré a ambos a una de nuestras habitaciones de honor.

-... Yo no haría ningún movimiento si fuera tu. -Se escucha la voz de Athrun.

-Esa voz... Athrun...

-¡Ahora! -Grita Athrun saltando del techo sobre Soren, este último intenta apuntar su arma hacia él pero Shinn entra en escena quitándosela de la mano de una patada. Athrun cae sobre su adversario y le da un golpe en la cara.

-¡Capitán! -Grita Merle tratando de ayudarlo, pero Lunamaria la sujeta y le apunta con una pistola por la espalda.

-No te muevas, niña cara de palo.

-Yo no haría comentarios tan desafiantes, flacucha... -Le responde la fiel soldado.

-¡Athrun, Shinn, chicas! -Exclama Kira al verlos aparecer.

-Esto si es una sorpresa. -Comenta Soren en el suelo.

-¿¡Donde está Kagari!? -Le pregunta Athrun mientras lo sujeta por el cuello de su uniforme.

-Kagari, pues...

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el laboratorio Selene se ha encargado de despachar a todos los otros científicos. Se encuentra sola junto con Kagari.

-Pobre muchacha... solo espero que tu cerebro no esté frito... -Dice examinándola. En ese momento entra Aokari con una silla de ruedas.

-Debe parecer lo menos sospechoso posible.

-Buena idea, Ao-chan.

-Puf... muy bien. ¿No hay problema que la sentemos en la silla?

-Le sacaron una muestra de la médula aparte de los impulsos electrónicos. Será mejor tratarla lo más delicadamente posible.

-Son unos desgraciados... se que es importante, pero estos métodos son inaceptables.

-Es verdad, pero recuerda cual es nuestra situación.

-Lo comprendo...

Entre las dos sujetan a la inconsciente Kagari y la sientan en la silla de ruedas.

-Lo que aún no logro entender es por qué quieres salvarla. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? -Inquiere la científica.

-En realidad nada. Ella no... pero es alguien muy importante para alguien.

-¿Alguien? ¿Algún amor frustrado? -Le pregunta pícaramente.

-No, es más complicado que eso... luego te lo contaré. Por ahora he de devolverla con los suyos.

-Te meterás en problemas con L si te llegan a descubrir.

-¿De que te preocupas? Somos los cuatro generales de Darwin. Nadie puede cuestionar nuestra autoridad.

Kagari continúa desvanecida mientras ambas mujeres conversan.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Si. -Dice Aokari empujando la silla y saliendo de la habitación junto con la "paciente". Selene vuelve a mirar las computadoras y los datos capturados de Kagari. Se acerca al panel e introduce un disco. Examina la pantalla por unos momentos. Luego guarda una copia de la información y se aleja.

-Qué mas da... ya estamos muertos...

* * *

Entretanto, Soren y Merle están sometidos gracias al ataque sorpresa de Athrun y los demás.

-¿En verdad piensan que me tienen capturado? -Se burla Soren mientras Shinn le ata las manos.

-Estamos en tu terreno, pero aún así podemos tener ventaja. -Le dice Athrun.

-Aprieta como hombre, niño. -Se burla de Shinn.

-¿Te parece así? -Le pregunta éste halando la cuerda con toda su fuerza. Soren sonríe mientras siente la presión. Mientras, Merle es atada por Meyrin.

-En realidad está bien. Por cierto, Athrun. Con tu pequeño acto heroico frustraste la pequeña sorpresa que te tenía preparada.

-Viniendo de ti, no creo que fuese nada bueno.

-Soren, aún puedes detener todo esto. Abandona y ven con nosotros. Amara debe estar muy preocupada por ti. -Le insiste Lacus.

-¿Mi madre? Espera a ver la sorpresa que le mandé a ella.

-PLANT... -Musita Kira.

* * *

Aprilius, capital de PLANT, salón del consejo

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le exigimos que se retracte? -Propone un miembro del consejo. Amara Garzel está en el puesto de presidente con la barbilla sobre las manos.

-¡Debemos declarar la guerra a Orb!

-¡Hagamos una alianza con la federación atlántica!

-Esperen. Orb aún es nuestro aliado. Lo más prudente sería arreglar una encuentro con la representante para discutir a fondo el asunto.

-¡Pero presidenta! ¡Lo que Orb quiere es un pretexto para la guerra!

-¡Es cierto!

-¡Debemos tomar la iniciativa!

-Aún creo que debemos esperar. Tomaremos la vía diplomática y propondremos un acercamiento con la representante para discutir el asunto.

-De acuerdo...

-No me parece lo más adecuado, pero tiene razón...

En ese momento un soldado entra agitado al salón del consejo e interrumpe.

-¡Presidenta!

-¿Qué sucede? -Se pone de pié la madre de Soren y Basti.

-¡Es Orb! ¡Una flota de mobile suits de Orb nos ataca!

-¿¡Qué?!

Fuera de PLANT puede verse el ejército de Astrays y Murasames robados volando hacia la colonia comandados por el Reaper y el Demon.

-Esto será muy ilustrativo. -Comenta Kerma dentro de su gundam.

-Malditos coordinadores... -Agrega Stephan. Todos los mobile suits están siendo pilotados por miembros de IRHOZ, pero el ataque está disfrazado para que parezca que es de Orb.

-¡¡Al ataque!! -Grita Kerma. Al momento todas las unidades comienzan a volar a toda velocidad hacia la colonia.

* * *

Amara Garzel entra al salón de control de defensa seguida por la comitiva del consejo. Un teniente de uniforme negro sale a su encuentro.

-Presidenta.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-El enemigo está compuesto por un escuadrón de Orb murasames comandados por una unidad desconocida, y otro de Astrays cuyo comandante es un suit parecido al otro.

Mientras le explica, las imágenes del Reaper y el Demon aparecen en los monitores gigantes.

-Desplieguen un grupo de defensa, a a los escuadrones Malone y Ness de Gouf y a los Ban, Volt y Qan de Zaku.

-¡A la orden! -Contesta el encargado dirigiéndose a cumplir la orden. La presidenta de PLANT se sienta en el puesto de mando rodeada de los delegados.

-_Esas unidades... _-Piensa mientras contempla a los enemigos en acción.

* * *

Los escuadrones de defensa de PLANT son desplegados y se dirigen al encuentro del comando de ataque. Son Gunner Zakus, Zaku Warriors, Zaku Phantoms, Goufs y Gouf Igniteds.

-Mira eso, Stephan. Han mandando un comité de bienvenida.

-Cállate... me molesta el ruido... -Contesta el extendido saliendo al encuentro de un Zaku y atravesándolo con sus garras, haciendo que explote.

-Eres un antipático, es por eso que prefiero trabajar con Basti. -Dice mientras corta a un Gouf con su doble hoz. Los Astrays y Murasames comienzan a luchar contra el resto de unidades, iluminando el espacio con el resplandor de las explosiones.

* * *

Orb

La falsa Kagari se encuentra en la oficina presidencial recostada sobre la silla de Kagari contemplando el paisaje por la ventana. La televisión está encendida y están pasando noticias.

-_Boletín de última hora. El gobierno de PLANT ha notificado que ha sido víctima del ataque de una escaramuza militar enviada por el gobierno de Orb. Repito, PLANT se encuentra bajo ataque por parte de un escuadrón de mobile suits de Orb._

-Justo a tiempo, Soren-sama...

* * *

Darwin, palacio interior

-¿¡Qué has hecho!? -Lo cuestiona Kira.

-Solo le mandé un pequeño obsequio, pero nada que los orgullosos coordinadores y su gran ego no puedan manejar. -Comenta burlonamente sin que Athrun le quite las manos de la camisa.

-Eres un desgraciado... -Responde Athrun.

-¡Kira-san, Athrun-san! Debemos movernos rápido. -Les dice Meyrin, que ha dejado a Merle atada y vendada de la boca. Lunamaria le sigue apuntando con su arma.

-Es verdad. Dime, ¡¿Donde está Kagari?! -Levanta Athrun nuevamente a Soren. Este último continúa desviando la mirada y sonriendo.

-Mi hermanastra se encuentra pagando el precio por haber sido la hija de Uzumi.

-¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!! -Responde descontrolado estrellándolo contra la pared sin soltarlo.

-¡Athrun! -Lo llama Lacus.

-¡¿Donde?! ¡¿Donde está Kagari?! ¿¡Qué le has hecho?! -Continúa insistiéndole cada vez más molesto.

-¿En verdad crees que voy a decírtelo? Ve e intenta rescatarla y salir de aquí, si la encuentras.

-Ya basta, Soren. Por favor, dinos donde se encuentra Kagari-san. -Le insiste Lacus.

-Lacus-chan... bueno, si tu me lo preguntas es otra cosa. Está en el área de laboratorio del tercer nivel del palacio. Por supuesto que a estas alturas ya deben haber terminado con la lobotomía.

-¡¡¿Lobotomía?!! -Exclama Lunamaria.

Todos los presentes se paralizan espantados ante el horrible comentario sin que él deje de hacer su falsa risa. Athrun no puede más y le deja ir un golpe en el rostro que lo manda al suelo.

-¡¡¡Maldito!!! -Grita tratando de darle otro, pero Kira lo detiene.

-Basta, Athrun.

-Kira...

-Si lo que dice es cierto debemos encontrarla lo más pronto posible, antes de que sea tarde. No vale la pena perder el tiempo con él.

-Perder el tiempo conmigo... un comentario digno del coordinador definitivo. -Dice Soren con un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la boca.

-Se acabó. ¡Vamos! -Ordena Kira.- ¡Shinn, ve con Meyrin a buscar algún puerto de transmisión e indiquen al Eternal que irrumpa en la colonia!

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -Pregunta el piloto del Destiny.

-¡De prisa! ¡Debemos salvar a Kagari lo antes posible!

-¡Si!! -Contestan los dos más jóvenes saliendo a correr hacia el exterior.

-¡Lunamaria, tu cuida de Lacus, y esperen el regreso de Shinn y Meyrin! ¡Athrun y yo nos adelantaremos!

-Como digas, Kira-san.

-Kira... -Lo llama Lacus con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-Lacus... descuida. Estaremos bien.

-¡Kira! -Le reclama Athrun por la tardanza.

-¡Allá voy! -Lo sigue su amigo. Ambos comienzan a correr a través de los corredores a todo lo que dan buscando el laboratorio. Lacus junta las manos mientras los obsrva alejarse.

-En verdad estás enamorada de el... ¿verdad? -Le pregunta Soren que ha logrado sentarse. Ambas chicas vuelven a verlo.

-Lo amo. -Responde firmemente la princesa rosa.

-Ya veo... una actitud digna de la mujer del coordinador definitivo...

-Este sujeto es un loco. -Comenta Luna.- Lacus-sama, deberíamos ir junto a Meyrin y Shinn.

-Tienes razón. Hasta luego, Soren. -Se despide comenzando a correr junto con Luna.

-Lacus-chan... tu serás mía, de una forma o de otra.

Merle escucha silenciosa el comentario de su capitán. Luego sigue intentando liberarse.

* * *

PLANT

-Esto no va bien, estamos perdiendo muchas unidades. -Comenta Kerma mientras es atacado por el látigo de un Gouf, pero lo esquiva y con una de las hoces lo parte, lanzando la otra contra el atacante partiéndolo por la mitad.

-¡NOOO! -Grita el piloto antes de morir.

Alrededor se observa como las unidades de PLANT van destruyendo a las unidades Orb. Prácticamente solo van quedando unas cuantas mas ellos dos.

-Son unos perdedores. Podemos con ellos... -Insiste Stephan lanzando las agujas del Demon y atravesando a un Zaku Phantom.

-No. Estoy seguro de que están a punto de lanzar más unidades. Debemos retirarnos.

-¿Retirarnos? -Le pregunta mientras lanza sus misiles a otro grupo de Gunner Zakus que están a punto de disparar sus rifles.

-Si. Ahora. -Le ordena a su compañero.

-Eres un aguafiestas...

-Lo cual nos garantiza seguir con vida.

-Hush...

El Reaper y el Demon emprenden la retirada del campo de batalla abandonando a las unidades de su escuadrón.

-¡Teniente! -Lo llama uno de los Astray, pero no recibe respuesta.

-¡Nos abandonan! -Grita uno de los murasames, pero es partido por la mitad por un Gouf ignited azul.

-¡Noo! -Grita el otro Astray mientras es destruido por el rifle de un Gunner. Al cabo de unos minutos el ataque cesa con todos los atacantes derrotados. Desde el salón de control, Amara observa por la pantalla a las dos unidades mientras se alejan.

-¿Se retiran? -Pregunta el oficial encargado. La presidenta continúa con la expresión seria.

-Que no los persigan. Su ataque ha sido frustrado. Hemos defendido a PLANT, así que no hay nada más que hacer.

-¿¡No los perseguiremos!?

-No vamos a arriesgar a nuestros valiosos soldados inútilmente.

-¡Presidenta, este fue un claro acto de guerra por parte del gobierno de Orb! ¡Debemos contestar!

-Es verdad, la representante Athha ha cumplido sus amenazas. -Agrega otro senador.

-Se emitirá un comunicado a los medios. PLANT exige que el gobierno de Orb clarifique su posición diplomática con respecto a nuestro país. Si no se declara bajo ninguna postura, asumiremos que se nos ha declarado la guerra y tomaremos las medidas pertinentes.

-Presidenta... -Comenta el oficial mientras la dama observa la pantalla con las dos unidades alejándose cada vez más.

-_¿Será?..._

* * *

Darwin, palacio interior

Kira y Athrun van corriendo por un pasillo tratando de no ser detectados. Llegan a una esquina donde parece que viene alguien.

-¡Alguien se acerca! -Exclama Athrun en voz baja. Kira calibra su arma y se prepara.

-¿Serán más guardias? -Pregunta mirando a los anteriores que han dejado inconscientes.

-Es lo más probable.

Los pasos continúan escuchándose cada vez más cerca a doblar por la esquina.

-A la cuenta de tres. -Le indica a Kira mientras comienza a señalar con los dedos. Primero uno, luego dos, y tres. En ese instante Athrun sale por el pasillo con arma en mano a golpear a quien estuviese enfrente, pero esa persona lo toma por la muñeca, desarmándolo y deslizando su pie hacia los de él para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, lo levanta y lo arroja contra el suelo, acabando boca arriba con esa persona sobre él.

-¿¡Que!? -Exclama Kira impresionado. La que ha tumbado a Athrun es la chica de cabello azul y chaqueta negra. Athrun la mira sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar. Cuando ella lo mira pone la misma cara.

-¡¿Athrun?!

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-¡Suéltalo! -Le dice Kira apuntándole con su arma, pero ella saca un cuchillo de la manga de la chaqueta y lo ubica en el cuello de su amigo.

-Yo no me aventuraría a eso contra mí, chico.

Kira se molesta y lentamente baja el arma. Ella se levanta del suelo y le quita el cuchillo del cuello.

-¿Eh?

-Por ahora no les haré daño. Es más, iba a devolverles esto. -Dice señalando hacia atrás. La inconsciente y lastimada Kagari está en la silla de ruedas detrás de ella.

-¡¡Kagari!! -Gritan ambos corriendo a su lado. Athrun se arrodilla junto a ella y comienza a tratar de hacerla reaccionar. Kira no le quita la mirada a la otra chica.

-¡¿Kagari!? ¿Qué te hicieron...? Kagari... por Dios... -Dice el piloto del Justice mientras observa el estado en el que se encuentra.

-Por ahora se las devolveré, pero eso no vayan a confundir las cosas.

-¿Y por qué lo haces entonces?

-Porque no me gusta que la gente se pase de la raya. Además, ella es importante para él. -Dice mientras señala a Athrun.

Kira mira a su amigo que tiene los ojos llorosos junto a Kagari. Luego nuevamente dirige su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Aokari Ryuumi. No lo olvides, Kira Yamato.

-Hay que irse ahora. -Comenta Athrun con Kagari en los brazos. Sus morados párpados evidencian el cansancio de su cuerpo.

-Por aquí. Los llevaré a la salida, pero luego nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por mí está bien. Vamos. -Asiente Athrun. Comienzan a correr hacia la salida guiados por ella.

* * *

Merle está tratando de liberarse sin gran éxito. Soren solo está sentado en el suelo esperando. Lacus y Lunamaria ya no están ahí.

-Tranquila, Merle. Pronto alguien se dará cuenta y nos vendrán a liberar. Por otro lado, ellos no podrán escapar de aquí.

Su subordinada lo escucha atentamente. Luego se calma y deja de insistir con las ataduras. En ese momento alguien llega hasta donde se encuentran.

-Finalmente llegas, Basti.

-Hermano... -Dice ella procediendo a liberarlos.

* * *

-¡Eternal, fuego! -Grita Bartfield rompiendo la barrera del hangar en el que habían atracado permitiendo que la nave ingrese a la colonia. Todo el asteroide tiembla, lo que hace evidente la presencia de los invasores.

-¡Es el Eternal! -Grita Shinn aliviado al ver la nave volando en el interior de la colonia. Lacus y las hermanas Hawk se encuentran con él.

-¡¡Nos atacan!! ¡¡Nos atacan!! -Notifica un soldado. Todos los militares comienzan a movilizarse.

-Debemos regresar a bordo lo más rápido posible. -Indica Lunamaria.

-Es verdad.

-¡Mocosos! -Les grita el viejo Andrew desde la nave.

-¡Bartfield-san! -Exclama Lacus. Al momento una pequeña lanzadera sale de la nave y se dirige hacia ellos. Es Dacosta pilotándola.

-¿Alguien aborda?

* * *

En el hangar de Darwin, los mobile suit de la unidad venganza están en las plataformas de lanzamiento.

-Piensan que pueden invadirnos y retirarse tan tranquilos... realmente nos han subestimado. Incluso Lacus-chan vino a visitarme, no puedo dejar que se lleve tan mala impresión. -Dice Soren mientras avanza hacia la cabina de su unidad.

-Capitán, debemos detener a esas personas. -Le indica Merle, que se dirige al Doom.

-Sin duda. Basti, necesito que también nos apoyes.

-Si, hermano. _Athrun..._

Los tres pilotos entran en las cabinas de sus unidades, las cabinas se activan, los ojos se encienden y el desplazamiento de fase los cubre.

-¡Despegue! -Ordena Soren. El Revenge, Doom y Feather salen del hangar de mobile suits.

* * *

Kira y los demás llegan a la parte exterior del palacio. El Eternal se aproxima hacia ellos, pero varios Legion y Minion se acercan para detenerlo.

-¡El Eternal!

-¡No lo lograrán! -Observa Athrun, que lleva a Kagari en los brazos.

-Aokari-san, ¿podrías?... -Pregunta Kira, pero Aokari ya no está con ellos. Vuelve la mirada hacia la nave, que está rodeada de unidades y comienza a disparar sus misiles. Todos los demás ya han ingresado.

-¡Mobile suits, despeguen! -Ordena Lacus desde el interior de la nave.

-¡Shinn Asuka, Sky Destiny, allá voy!

-¡Andrew Bartfield, Gaia, fuera!

-¡Lunamaria Hawk, Core splendor, aquí voy!

Los dos mobile suits y el core splendor, que se arma como Impulse rojo salen de la nave y comienzan a defenderla de los ataques.

-¡Son Shinn y los demás! -Señala Kira.

-Que suerte...

En ese momento pueden distinguirse al Revenge, Doom y Feather acercarse volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡¿Feather?! -Exclama Athrun. En ese instante Shinn desciende hasta donde se encuentran y extiende las manos.

-¡Por favor, suban rápido! ¡los llevaré al interior de la nave!

-¡Bien! -Asienten ambos subiendo a las manos del gundam. Luego éste vuela hacia el Eternal, los deja adentro y luego vuelve a salir. Mientras Gaia está en modo armor corriendo entre los Minion con las aletas estiradas cortándolos, al mismo tiempo Lunamaria da vueltas a su lanza de energía cortando a los Legion que pasan cerca de ella.

-¡No soy tan amable como los jóvenes, así que ahí se ven! -Comenta el viejo.

-¡Todos ustedes están locos! -Reclama Luna mientras ataca con sus espadas.

En el interior de la nave, Athrun lleva a Kagari al interior mientras Kira se encamina al hangar.

-Estarás bien, Kagari... estáras bien... -Repite mientras la lleva en brazos.

Mientras, de camino al hangar Lacus logra interceptar a Kira.

-¡Lacus!

-¡Kira!

Se abrazan al encontrarse. Luego se toman de las manos y se separan. Lacus lleva en su mano el casco de piloto de Kira.

-Te lo traía... se que vas a salir.

-No hay opción. Pero descuida, todo saldrá bien.

-Estaré esperándote. Pero, tu herida...

-Descuida, la herida ya ha sanado.

-Kira... -Lo mira con preocupación.

Fuera, Revenge y los demás finalmente llegan y comienzan a atacar al Eternal; Revenge con los cañones laterales, Doom con todas sus armas y Feather en modo Blaster disparando desde sus alas. Los impactos hacen temblar a la nave y todos sus miembros. La sacudida arroja a Lacus nuevamente a los brazos de Kira.

-¡Lacus!

-Estoy bien. Es hora de que salgas.

-¡Si! Vuelvo enseguida.

Acto seguido, Kira vuela a subirse a su unidad. Entra a la cabina y cierra la compuerta, todos los controles se encienden y el navegador se activa. La pantalla muestra el exterior.

-¡Esas tres unidades! -Apunta Bartfield.

-¡Pero las demás son demasiadas! -Agrega Shinn.

-¡Eternal! -Grita Lunamaria.

-X20A, Strike Freedom, tiene permiso para despegar. -Dice Lacus desde la consola de control.

-¡Kira Yamato, Freedom, allá voy!

La rampa de lanzamiento lo impulsa y el más poderoso mobile suit despega hacia el exterior, el desplazamiento de fase lo cubre y extiende sus alas.

-Ese es... -Señala Bartfield.

-Kira-san... -Lo reconoce Luna.

-¡Freedom! -Exclama Shinn.

-¿Uh? -Profiere Basti al sentir el relámpago de una presencia que no puede obviar.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le pregunta Soren.

-Esta sensación... ¡hermano, esto es...!

-Kira... -Musita Lacus observando desde la nave. El Freedom apunta sus cañones y dispara tres, uno hacia Soren, otro a Merle y el otro a Basti para alejarlos del Eternal. Los tres los esquivan.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!? -Pregunta Merle a bordo de su Doom.

-Ese fue... -Dice Soren.

_Life goes on..._

-Strike Freedom... Kira Yamato... él... -Comienza a decir Basti. Por fin está frente a _él..._

Kira, dentro de la cabina del Gundam vuela con el sable de energía desenvainado a hacer frente a las tres unidades.

-Esto no me lo esperaba tan pronto... -Comenta el capitán enemigo.

El Strike Freedom se alza imponente ante las tres unidades mientras Shinn y los demás continúan luchando contra los demás. Athrun está con Kagari en la enfermería de la nave observando el exterior a través de la pantalla, mientras Lacus lo hace desde el puente de mando junto con Meyrin y Dacosta. Soren mira sorprendido a la unidad que pensaba no ver todavía...

Avance

Un sentimiento de nostalgia envuelve a Basti que duda en luchar contra Kira, siendo Soren y Merle los que le hacen frente. El Eternal hace su escape respaldado por el Arcángel. En la tierra, la pesadilla finalmente es desatada y el conflicto comienza. Athrun está desesperado por la situación de Kagari por el tratamiento, cuyas consecuencias la tienen mal...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

Aquella que siembra la discordia

¡Despega nuevamente y continúa la venganza, Ícaro!


	14. Fase XIV Aquella que siembra discordia

FASE XIV - **Aquella que siembra la discordia**

Colonia Darwin

El Eternal continúa bajo el ataque de varios escuadrones de Legion y Minion suits, pero sigue siendo defendido por Shinn, Luna y Bartfield dentro de sus respectivos Gundam, el Sky Destiny, el Impulse y el Gaia. Cerca de ahí se encuentran Merle en el Doom, Soren en el Revenge y Basti en el Feather suspendidos en el aire ante la aparición de Kira, que va pilotando el Strike Freedom.

-Freedom... -Dice Soren al observar que el poderoso Gundam se acerca.

-Ese es el legendario Strike Freedom... -Comenta Merle, sorprendida.

-Kira Yamato... es el... -Musita Basti.

-_Aquí Kira Yamato. Por favor, les pido que nos dejen salir de aquí pacíficamente. No quiero que hayan luchas innecesarias_. -Transmite Kira a todos los mobile suits.

-Chico... típico de él... -Dice Bartfield, que lleva su casco de tigre. Todos los suits que los atacaban cesan de momento la hostilidad.

-¿Será que funciona? -Pregunta Lunamaria.

-De él se puede esperar cualquier cosa. -Responde Shinn.- Aunque pensé que eso lo diría Lacus-sama, siempre lo dice ella.

-¡Achú! _-_Lacus estornuda levemente.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¿Acaso crees que con solo verte vamos a caer fulminados por el terror? -Le pregunta Merle.

-_Ahora procederemos a salir de aquí. ¡Lacus, dirige al Eternal hacia la salida!_ -Le ordena Kira.

-Como digas. Dacosta, saca a la nave de este lugar.

-¡A la orden!

En ese instante la nave comienza a virar y se dirige hacia la salida. Por parte de los mobile suits toda la acción está detenida, incluso Shinn y los demás están estáticos sin saber qué hacer.

-Maldito... te crees demasiado por ser el coordinador definitivo... ¡eres un maldito orgulloso! ¡Te demostraré lo fuertes que los híbridos podemos ser!! -Se enfurece Soren empujando hacia adelante la palanca de su Gundam encendiendo los propulsores, sacando su sable doble y volando a gran velocidad hacia Kira.

-Soren... -Musita éste.

-¡Todos, continúen atacando! ¡El Eternal debe ser derribado!! -Ordena el capitán. Todos los híbridos reanudan el ataque.

-¡Ahí vienen nuevamente! -Grita Shinn, quien saca su sable y derriba con él a uno que quiere atacarlo.

-¡De prisa, Eternal! -Agrega Bartfield con el Gaia en modo armor derribando más enemigos.

-¡¡Muere!! -Grita Soren atacando a Kira con su espada láser, pero el Freedom esquiva fácilmente el ataque y vuela hacia arriba.

-Rayos...

-¡¡Merle, Basti, ataquen!!! -Les ordena Soren persiguiendo a Kira.

-¡Si!! -Asiente Merle volando en el Doom a apoyar a Soren, disparando todos los cañones hacia Kira, quien se cubre con su escudo.

-¡Basti! ¡Tu turno!

-¡Si! -Grita apuntando las armas del Blaster Feather hacia el Freedom y fijando la mira.

-¡Dispara! -Le grita su compañera. Sin embargo, el dedo de Basti no hala el gatillo.

-Kira... Yamato...

-No hay opción... -Dice Kira reponiéndose del ataque, sacando la mira multiobjetivo y apuntándoles a todos. Luego dispara todos sus rayos dándole a Merle, destruyéndole el cañón de un hombro al Doom, al Revenge logra darle, pero su armadura reflejo lo deja ileso. A Basti le cae el disparo de impulso mandándola hacia atrás. Los rayos verdes les destruyen las armas y las cabezas a varios suits de con los que luchan Shinn y los demás.

-Siempre quitándonos la acción... -Comenta Andrew.

-Maldito... -Dice Merle con el suit dañado.

-Ki...ra... -Articula Basti mientras el Feather se reincorpora y vuela nuevamente.

-¡A mi no me vencerás tan fácil! -Dice Soren nuevamente sacando sus cañones laterales y disparándole, pero Kira los esquiva y le dispara los suyos, los cuales se reflejan en la armadura del Revenge y se regresan hacia él, pero los detiene con su escudo.

-Este tipo va en serio. -Comenta Kira volando hacia arriba.

-¡No te escaparás de mí! ¡Merle, dispárale!

-¡¡Si!! -Dice sacando una mira telescópica y apuntando su cañón manual hacia el Freedom, disparándole un rayo amarillo que le corta el paso y permite que Soren lo alcance.

-¡Eres mío! -Dice atacándolo con su sable.

-¡No lo creas! -Contesta Kira sacando el suyo haciendo que ambos choquen, generando ondas de energía.

En el otro extremo, Shinn termina de derribar al último Minion junto con Lunamaria y Andrew.

-¡Capitán Bartfield, usted regrese a la nave por si hay más mobile suits esperando! ¡Luna y yo apoyaremos al Freedom! -Le dice Shinn.

-Como digas, chico. -Dice el viejo armando su Gaia armor y volando hacia el Eternal.

-¡Vamos, Luna!

-¡Si, Shinn!

Ambos comienzan a volar hacia Kira, que sigue enfrentándose contra los tres Gundam, pero El Feather les corta el paso.

-Lucharé contra ustedes mejor... amigos.

-¡¡¿Basti?!! -Exclaman ambos.

Mientras, Kira y Soren siguen chocando sus espadas láser moviéndose a través de todo el cielo de la colonia.

-¡Maldito engendro! -Le grita con odio Soren empujando la palanca de propulsión aún más, haciendo retroceder a Kira, pero él se impulsa hacia atrás y lo deja. En ese instante algunos otros Minion se acercan para ayudarle, pero Kira nuevamente apunta la multimirilla y dispara sus rayos hacia todos ellos, inutilizándolos.

-¡Es demasiado poderoso!

-Ese sujeto... -Comentan los extendidos.

-¡Ya Basta! ¡Eternal! -Vuelve a ver Kira. El Eternal ya está a punto de salir de la colonia. En el momento en que los mira, unos cables envuelven al Freedom.

-¿Qué? -Reacciona Kira. Es el Strike Noir de Sven que lo tiene sujeto.

-Tu siempre guardándote la acción para ti, Soren.

-Es que soy un egoísta...

-Capitán Sven, gracias por venir a apoyarnos. -Comenta Merle que llega volando hasta donde se encuentran.

-De nada. Ahora acabemos con el problema.

-Hm. -Profiere Kira lanzando los ocho nodos DRAGOON y disparándoles a los tres. Sven y Soren logran esquivarlos, pero el Doom recibe varios impactos consecutivos que la arrojan al suelo.

-¡¡Ahhh!! -Grita Merle mientras su teclado se electrifica. El Freedom logra zafarse de los cables y les dispara a los dos Gundam, que comienzan a perseguirlo.

* * *

Darwin, palacio interior

Puede oírse el ruido de las constantes explosiones afuera del palacio. Lenore continúa sentada en la silla principal con Magdalena al fondo, en silencio.

-Todo esto por una simple natural. ¿No es demasiado? -Inquiere la pálida niña.

-Es necesario. Esas personas deben caer aquí. No deben salir vivas de la colonia.

-¿Incluso tu hijo?

-... -Lenore no contesta. En ese momento Aokari irrumpe abriendo las puertas de par en par y caminando hacia ellas.

-¡L!

-Aokari... ¿cómo va todo allá afuera?

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Kagari-chan!?

-¿Hacerle qué?

-¡Tratarla como si fuera un animal de experimentos! -Dice subiendo hasta donde se encuentra Lenore y tomándola por el cuello de su vestido.- ¡Se supone que tu hijo la ama! ¿Acaso no te importa hacerlo sufrir?

-Contéstame. ¿Le hemos dado un trato diferente al que los naturales se dan entre si? ¿Qué son los extendidos? -Le pregunta Magdalena.

-¡Tu cállate engendro de probeta! -Dice dirigiéndose a la niña, quien hace un leve gesto de molestia ante la respuesta de Aokari. Lenore la mira seria.

-Hay cosas que debes sacrificar para cumplir tu objetivo. -Dice finalmente.-Aunque eso signifique que tu o los que están a tu alrededor tengan que sufrir.

-No...

-El plan ya se ha iniciado. Ellos están a punto de venir y debemos tener todo preparado para ese momento.

-¿¡Ellos!?

-Ellos... -Insiste Magdalena.

-Tu has estado al corriente de todo desde el inicio. Sabes de lo que estamos hablando. Aquellos que nos han dado el poder para organizar todo esto. En este punto no importa nada más que preparar el escenario para su llegada y finalmente cumplir nuestro propósito; conseguir el mundo que deseamos. ¡¿Acaso no es ese también tu deseo?! -Alza la voz la directora.-¡Sea quién sea el que se interponga, no dejaré que nada nos detenga!

-Lenore... -Musita Aokari soltándola y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Has entrado en razón, capitana? -Le pregunta la sombría niña.

-Si estás dispuesta a continuar, sal ahora y apoya a Soren y Sven en la destrucción del Eternal y el Strike Freedom.

Aokari aprieta los puños con fuerza y baja la mirada. Las tres guardan silencio por unos momentos hasta que una bomba que se estrella contra la base del palacio provoca una sacudida.

-Me retiro. Despegaré en mi unidad en este momento.

-Muy bien. Esperaremos tu regreso. -Comenta ella mientras el rostro de Aokari se refleja en sus ojos. La chica se da la vuelta y sale caminando del salón. Luego dirige la mirada hacia Magdalena.

-Supongo que ya supones lo que está por hacer.

-Recuerda quién es ella. Simplemente seguirá el camino que debe seguir; igual que Athrun.

-La maternidad humana es un concepto muy extraño. -Comenta la niña levantando una ceja.

-Aokari... Athrun... -Musita Lenore mirando hacia la ventana, donde pueden verse las luces de la batalla.

* * *

-¡¡Sven, ve por la derecha!! -Le ordena Soren.

-¡Bien! -Contesta el guerrero desplazándose hacia la coordenada y lanzando unos discos de energía hacia Kira, quien se defiende con el escudo y los desvía hacia arriba. En ese momento Soren le dispara nuevamente con los cañones laterales, pero el Freedom se impulsa hacia atrás y luego vuela hacia arriba evitando el impacto.

-Que tipos más insistentes... pero son muy buenos. -Comenta Kira.

-Capitán... -Musita Merle dentro de la cabina de su mobile suit, el cual yace derrotado en la superficie.

-¡Kira Yamato! -Grita Soren lanzándole otro disparo, pero éste lo vuelve a detener con el escudo de energía.

-Eso no servirá, Soren. -Le indica Sven.

-Chke...

Mientras tanto, Feather se encuentra frente a Impulse y Sky Destiny. Lunamaria y Shinn están expectantes a la reacción de Basti.

-¿Basti? ¿Basti Garzel? -La llama Shinn.

-¿Eres tu? ¿Acaso piensas luchar contra nosotros? -Pregunta Lunamaria.

-Ten cuidado, Luna. Ella es muy capaz de vencernos. Deja que yo me haga cargo y ve a apoyar al Freedom.

-¡Eso no! ¡No dejaré que luches solo contra ella!

-¡Pero Luna...!

-¡No me iré!

-Ustedes dos no han cambiado en nada... siempre protegiendo a Luna, ¿No, Shinn? -Dice Basti desde su unidad.

-Déjanos pasar. No quiero tener que luchar contra ti.

-Soy yo quien no quiere luchar en tu contra. No quiero que acabes como Shiho-san.-Recuerda el momento en el que la derribó. Shinn recuerda cuando ayudó a Isaac a bajarla del Gundam, toda llena de sangre.

-Shiho-san... De acuerdo, Basti. Si quieres una guerra, en ese caso tendré que detenerte.

-Ghost Feather... ¡Cambio de fase! -Indica Basti activando el modo Ghost y dirigiéndose a Shinn.

-Ese modo... ¡No caeré en la misma trampa dos veces! -Dice Shinn empujando la palanca de impulso y volando a gran velocidad hacia ella, dejando la estela de sombras con las alas del Destiny.

-¡Inhibidor de cancelador de interferentes! -Lanza el impacto, pero Shinn lo esquiva engañándola con la estela de velocidad.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡¡Toma esto!! -Grita el chico Asuka disparando su cañón hacia ella dándole en una de las alas.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita Basti mientras las el impacto la lanza hacia atrás.

* * *

Finalmente el Eternal sale de la colonia y enciende los propulsores para escapar. Lacus y los demás están en el puente de mando observando la situación.

-¡¿Donde está Kira?! -Pregunta la princesa rosa.

-¡Sigue luchando contra los dos mobile suit negros! -Le contesta Meyrin.

-¡No solo él! ¡Impulse y Sky Destiny luchan contra Feather! -Agrega Dacosta.

-Esa chica...

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Las baterías de ataque de la colonia nos están disparando! -Indica Meyrin.

Desde las paredes exteriores de la colonia pueden verse ametralladoras y cañones láser disparando hacia el Eternal misiles y rayos. Un cañón positrónico comienza a cargarse.

-¿¡Qué!? -Pregunta Lacus sorprendida. La misma cara pone Bartfield.

-¡Un cañón de positrones va a ser disparado!

-¡Esquívalo! ¡Gira a estribor 35 grados! -Ordena el viejo.

-¡No da tiempo!

-¡Nos van a dar! -Grita Meyrin poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza. Lacus pone cara de frustración y se agarra del asiento con las manos. Sin embargo, en ese momento ven pasar una estela de luz frente a ellos que va a estrellarse contra el cañón, evitando que sea disparado y haciéndolo explotar.

-¿Huh? -Profiere Lacus.

-Eso fue...

-El Lohengrin. ¡Es el Arcángel! -Anuncia Dacosta.

El Arcángel finalmente ha arribado y llega a ubicarse a un lado del Eternal. Mariu se proyecta en la pantalla de la nave.

-¡Eternal! ¿Nos reciben?

-Si, y me alegro de verla, capitán Ramius. -Dice Bartfield.

-Muchas gracias, Mariu-san. -Dice Lacus.

-No es nada. ¿Cuál es la situación?

-Strike Freedom, Sky Destiny e Impulse están luchando dentro de la colonia contra cuatro mobile suits. -Informa Meyrin.

-¿¡Qué hay del mobile suit del capullo!? -Interrumpe Isaac metiéndose en la pantalla de Mariu.

-¡Oye! -Reclama ésta.

-¡¿Isaac Jule?!

-El Infinity Justice continúa en posesión del enemigo. Sin embargo, Athrun y Kagari-san ya se encuentran con nosotros.

-Entiendo. ¡Señora Lacus, dígale a ese haragán que voy a ir por su unidad!

-Isaac... de acuerdo. -Asiente ella con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! -Dice saliendo de la pantalla, dejando a Mariu otra vez.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de Darwin y de dar soporte. Eternal, aléjense lo más posible para garantizar la seguridad de Kagari-san.

-De acuerdo. ¡Propulsores al máximo! -Dice Bartfield. La comunicación de cierra y el Eternal comienza a alejarse. El Arcángel fija posición frente a la colonia.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería del Eternal, Athrun se encuentra junto con Kagari, que está acostada en una de las camas con una intravenosa y una mascarilla de oxígeno, inconsciente.

-¡¿Cómo fueron capaces...?! -Musita furioso.

-Por favor salga, tenemos que revisarla. -Le dice el médico. Athrun asiente y se separa de ella.

-Kagari... nuevamente no pude protegerte... no debí separarme de ti... pero no más. -Dice saliendo de la enfermería y quedándose afuera.

* * *

En el puente del Arcángel, Mariu y los demás están en sus asientos mientras comienzan a luchar contra las defensas exteriores.

-¡Calibren las armas, activen el sledgehammer! ¡Preparen Gottfried y Variant! ¡Fuego!!

-¡Si!

Todas las armas comienzan a dispararse a las baterías de defensa. Mientras, Isaac, Diakka y Muu despegan del Arcángel.

* * *

-¡¡Se acabó el juego, Kira Yamato!! -Grita Soren disparando su séxtuple sistema Dragoon, cuyos nodos comienzan a dispararle al Freedom, quien comienza a esquivarlos, vuela hacia atrás y dispara su espectáculo de luces, derribando tres de ellos y dándole a él en un brazo.

-¡Soren!

-Capitán... -Dice Merle mientras trata de hacer que el Doom se ponga de pie, pero es derribado por un boomerang eléctrico lanzado por... el Justice.

-¡¿Justice?! -Exclaman tanto Soren como Kira.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita la subordinada de Soren mientras su Gundam cae partido en dos pedazos. El boomerang de luz vuelve a clavarse en el hombro del Gundam rojo, que se aproxima volando a colocarse junto al Freedom.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Athrun? ¿Cómo hiciste para volver? -Le pregunta Kira por el intercomunicador; sin embargo, no hay respuesta.-¿Athrun? -Pregunta nuevamente extrañado. El Justice continúa volando junto a él, pero sigue sin contestar.

-¡¡No se van a escapar!! -Grita Soren disparando sus cañones en contra de ambos, pero los bloquean con sus escudos.

-¡¡Ahora, Athrun!! -Grita Kira apuntando todas sus armas hacia Soren. El Justice hace lo mismo y una gran ráfaga de luces lo impacta, mandándolo a volar pero sin destruirlo.

-¡¡¡Noo!!! -Grita él sin poder recuperar el control de su mobile suit, impulsado hacia atrás.

-¡Debemos ayudar a Shinn y Lunamaria! -Le indica Kira a su amigo, ambos salen volando en dirección al Impulse y al Destiny, que siguen luchando contra el Feather.

-¡¡¡Shinn!!! -Le reclama Basti pasando a modo Blaster y disparando hacia él todas sus armas, pero vuelve a engañarla con su ilusión de velocidad. En ese momento Lunamaria se escabulle bajo ella y vuela hacia arriba con su sable lacerta desenvainado a gran velocidad, logrando darle en el ala que Shinn ya le había golpeado.

-¡¡Le di!!

-¡A un lado, Luna! -Le ordena Shinn. Luna se retira hacia abajo con sus propulsores y el Destiny le dispara al Feather su cañón de energía, pero ella lo bloquea con el suyo propio.

-Rayos...

En ese momento son interrumpidos por el dispositivo volador del Justice, que golpea al Feather mandándola a volar hacia atrás, acto seguido lo recupera y lo instala nuevamente en su espalda.

-¡Freedom, Justice! -Exclama Lunamaria al verlos.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? -Pregunta Kira.

-Estamos bien. -Le responde Shinn.

-No debemos perder tiempo. Basti se recuperará en cualquier momento.

-Tienes razón. Debemos darnos prisa.

Las cuatro unidades comienzan a volar hacia afuera de la colonia. Kira le dispara a una pared y abre un agujero por el cual logran escapar, justo en el momento en el que Isaac y los demás llegaban ayudar.

-¡Vamos rápido de vuelta a la nave! -Le ordena Kira.

-¿Ehh?? -Exclaman los otros tres.

-Llegan tarde para la acción. -Se burla Shinn.

-¿Huh? -Exclama Isaac al ver pasar al Justice junto con las demás unidades.

-¡Isaac! -Le notifica Diakka.

-Lo se. Vamos. -Dice siguiendo al grupo. Todas las unidades ingresan finalmente al Arcángel.

* * *

Basti finalmente logra estabilizar el Feather y se dirige a perseguirlos.

-Shin... Luna... -Dice en tono triste. Sin embargo, el Strike Noir le corta el paso a su unidad.

-Sven-san...

-Es suficiente, Basti. -La detiene él.

Basti lo escucha silenciosa. Asiente. Soren también se encuentra detenido en el aire, más tranquilo de lo que uno se esperaría.

-Bien, escaparon. De cualquier manera ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Serán mi presa luego... -¡Qué preparen al Ícaro para despegar! -Ordena por el comunicador.

* * *

-¡Los Mobile suits ya han regresado! -Informa Miriallia.

-¡Propulsores al máximo! ¡alejémonos de este lugar! -Ordena Mariu. Los propulsores se encienden y el Arcángel comienza a moverse para alcanzar al Eternal. Dentro del hangar, los pilotos comienzan a descender de sus unidades. Isaac y Diakka vienen con sus armas en las manos. Kira termina de bajar con el cable y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-¡Ese no es Athrun! -Le informa Isaac.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento la compuerta del Justice se abre y una figura con traje de piloto negro comienza a descender por el cable. Shinn y Luna también sacan sus armas y le apuntan. La figura termina de bajar y se acerca a ellos.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!

La misteriosa persona se quita el casco frente a todos dejando ver su cabellera azul. Es Aokari.

-Tu... -Dice Kira recordando cuando les dio a Kagari.

_Life goes on..._

-Mi nombre es Aokari Ryumi... necesito ver a Athrun Zala.

Isaac y los demás continúan apuntándole con sus armas, mientras Kira la observa silencioso. Ella es quien les devolvió el justice, pero ¿cual es su objetivo?

Orb

-... Y es por eso que yo, Kagari Yula Athha, acepto que Orb fue el responsable del ataque perpetrado a PLANT, y que lo hicimos en respuesta al intento de boicot a nuestro gobierno por aparte de sus autoridades.

Todos los emires la escuchan. Los ciudadanos escuchan atentos la declaración de la supuesta soberana.

En las noticias no se habla de nada más. La federación atlántica declara la guerra a Orb. PLANT ha declarado la guerra a Orb...

La falsa Kagari sonríe.

Avance

La aparición de Aokari es ante todo inesperada para todos. ¿Ha decidido ayudarlos? El Ícaro comienza a perseguirlos. La situación en la tierra se vuelve crítica ante la dictadura de la impostora. Kagari intenta revelar la identidad de Lenore, pero...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Choosen future

Realidad

¡Vuela hacia la tormenta de la guerra, Arcángel!


	15. Fase XV Realidad

FASE XV - **Realidad**

Nave de combate Arcángel

Los mobile suits acaban de atracar luego del escape de Darwin. Aokari ha descendido del Justice y está frente a ellos. Yzak y Diakka continúan apuntándole sus armas mientras Shinn se pone frente a Luna quien tiene la suya entre las manos, apuntando también la suya. Kira la observa sin decir nada.

-Necesito hablar con Athrun Zala. -Repite la joven, que los observa con cierta altanería.

-Aokari...-san. -Dice Kira.

-¿Aokari? ¿Tu la conoces? -Le pregunta Yzak, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Ella fue quién nos devolvió a Cagalli y nos ayudó a escapar del interior del castillo de la colonia.

-¿Quiere decir que podemos confiar en ella? -Pregunta Lunamaria.

-¡Contesta! ¿¡qué hacías en ese lugar!? ¿¡Acaso perteneces al grupo de Basti y Soren!? -La interroga Yzak.

-No tengo por qué contestarte. Tu no vas a creer nada de lo que te diga. -Le contesta la muchacha de mirada altiva.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -Responde molesto.

-Fiu... -Profiere Diakka.

-Creo que no es necesario apuntarle, Yzak. Ella no es un enemigo. Nos ha ayudado mucho. -Trata de convencerlo Kira.

-Es verdad. Nos ayudó a luchar contra esos Gundam y nos ha devuelto la unidad de Athrun. -Agrega Shinn.

Los ojos de Aokari los observan a todos tratando de aprender lo más posible de la situación. Vuelve la mirada de un lado a otro de manera casi imperceptible.

-Ella... -Musita Yzak aún molesto, pero baja su arma. Diakka lo imita, al igual que Shinn. Lunamaria guarda la suya.

-Muchas gracias, Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka.

-No hay de que. Sin embargo no creo que puedas ver a Athrun por ahora, así que me gustaría pedirte que lo que necesites decir, me lo digas a mi. -Le dice el coordinador definitivo en tono apacible.

-Kira Yamato...

-Solo dime Kira.

-Discúlpame, Kira-kun; pero lo que debo decirle a Athrun es solo para él, aunque creo que después de todo, Cagalli-chan también lo sabe...

-Entonces háblanos de la famosa organización IRHOZ y su actividad dentro de la colonia. ¿Por qué van ustedes? ¿De qué se trata todo? -Le pregunta Yzak. Aokari lo mira con desconfianza, igual que él a ella. Kira observa las miradas de ambos en su tono serio acostumbrado.

* * *

Nave de combate Eternal

-¿Cuál es la posición actual del Arcángel? -Pregunta Lacus a Meyrin, que está en el puesto de comunicaciones.

-Su trayectoria es estable y nos alcanzará dentro de poco. Han logrado escapar con éxito. -Le dice felizmente.

-Ya veo... -Dice Lacus descansando de su preocupación y hundiéndose en su asiento con el rostro agotado.

-Que día tan agitado. -Comenta Bartfield, que ya está ubicado en su puesto.

-Por cierto, Lacus-sama. ¿Cómo se encuentra Athrun-san? -Le pregunta la coordinadora de cabello rojo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Athrun y Cagalli-san! -Exclama Lacus preocupada levantándose del asiento e impulsándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Voy contigo! -Indica Meyrin siguiéndola hacia la puerta. Ambas cruzan el umbral y la compuerta se cierra.

Athrun se encuentra fuera de la enfermería cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, esperando a que terminen de revisar a Cagalli.

-Por mi culpa... me distraje con Basti y éste es el resultado... ¡soy un inconsciente! -Grita furioso estrellando el puño contra la pared y apretando los dientes con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento se asoman por el pasillo Lacus y Meyrin.

-Athrun-san... -Profiere Meyrin al verlo.

-Meyrin... -Vuelve a mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Athrun... -Dice Lacus conmoviéndose al verlo con ganas de llorar.

-...¿Cómo... cómo esta? -Logra finalmente articular la pelirroja.

-No lo se... pero no está bien... su mirada está perdida y su respiración es débil...

-¿Acaso en verdad la torturaron? -Pregunta Lacus recordando las palabras de Soren cuando lo detuvieron.

-No tengo idea... una chica nos la devolvió cuando nos dirigíamos a salvarla dentro del palacio y ya estaba en ese estado...

-¿Una chica? ¿Quién era? -Insiste Lacus con sus preguntas, pero desiste al ver el molesto rostro de Athrun.

-Discúlpame, Lacus; pero no puedo recordar ese tipo de cosas en un momento como éste. -Le responde sin mirarla. Ella se sorprende al ver su actitud.

-Athrun-san... -Profiere Meyrin.

En ese momento el doctor sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia ellos. Asan lo mira con ansia.

-¿Cómo está Cagalli? ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?! -Le pregunta con desesperación.

-Athrun-sama... -Dice el doctor como si no supiera como decir lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué ocurre, ,doctor? -Le pregunta Lacus, con más calma.

-Cagalli-sama efectivamente fue víctima de tortura.

-¿¿Ehh?? -Exclama Athrun. Meyrin se lleva las manos a la boca.

-Torturada... -Musita Lacus.

-Hemos detectado que fue sometida a una gran cantidad de voltaje eléctrico; y no solo eso; en su sangre encontramos cierto tipo de drogas que no había visto antes. Tiene múltiples pinchazos y en su piel hay rasgos que que forcejeó para liberarse de algo, probablemente las ataduras que la detenían...

-... ¿y cómo se encuentra ahora? -Pregunta Athrun, devastado.

-Una de las sustancias que encontramos en su sangre parece actuar como inhibidor de la capacidades del sistema nervioso. Es como un sedante tremendamente potente que restringe sus funciones.

-¿Sus funciones? -Inquiere Meyrin.

-Por ahora sus nervios son un desorden... tal vez no pueda caminar ni moverse libremente por algún tiempo.

-No es posible... -Dice Lacus volviendo la mirada con ganas de llorar.

-No... Cagalli... -Musita el piloto Justice apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Cagalli-san... -Profiere Meyrin preocupada.

-Sin embargo, por las características de la sustancia, es algo temporal.

-Lo que no puede asegurar es la duración del efecto...

-Bueno, eso, la verdad... -Dice el doctor, nervioso ante la actitud de Athrun.

-Muchas gracias, doctor. -Le dice Lacus.

-Estaré pendiente. Por ahora pueden pasar a verla, ya está consciente y conoce su situación... Con su permiso, Lacus-sama. -Se retira preocupado y a la vez nervioso por la reacción de Athrun.

-... Ella dijo una vez, "no te dejaré morir"... en cambio soy yo quien por poco la deja morir a ella... por mi culpa... siempre es por mi culpa... -Repite Athrun sintiéndose culpable.

-La estás matando si te lamentas por su estado. -Le dice Lacus, en tono fuerte.

-¿¡Lacus-sama?! -Exclama Meyrin.

-Siempre crees que todo pasa porque tu lo dejas pasar; pero la voluntad de los demás también cuenta en los acontecimientos que se suceden. Estoy segura de que Cagalli-san no te culpa de nada. Eres tu quien la hará sentir mal si sigues con esa actitud.

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga entonces?! ¿¡Qué salga y le vuele la cabeza a ese maldito desgraciado de Soren!? ¡Mataré a Basti y a los otros estúpidos para que ella y tú estén felices! ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres?! Soy un guerrero, ¿no? ¡¡Entonces Athrun el guerrero saldrá a vengar a Cagalli! -Le grita a Lacus casi en la cara, hasta el punto de casi hacerla retroceder.

Meyrin no dice nada. Solo puede contemplar la ira de Athrun en contraposición a la magnificencia de Lacus, que, aunque está también dolida, intenta calmar a su amigo.

-¿Eres acaso un asesino, Athrun Zala? ¿Acaso yo, Lacus Clyne, soy una asesina?

-...Tanto tu como yo hemos cobrado muchas vidas en el campo de batalla...

Es interrumpido por una cachetada propinada por la princesa rosa, que se muestra indignada por el comentario del descompuesto Athrun.

-Tú mejor que nadie entiendes el significado de luchar por algo y el de asesinar...Y ahora tienes que luchar. Tu deber es estar al lado de Cagalli-san y apoyarla en todo, estar a su lado y ser su soporte, luchar junto a ella para, con esperanza, salir adelante superando la adversidad y dirigirse al futuro juntos... -Piensa en Kira abrazándola, sus ojos se humedecen.

-Lacus... yo... -Profiere Athrun, reaccionando ante las palabras de la princesa rosa, cuyas lágrimas ruedan por sus rojas mejillas mientras lo mira.

-Ahora debes luchar por Cagalli-san. No lamentándote, ni tampoco buscando venganza; sino por el amor que se tienen...

Meyrin está llorando a torrentes mientras observa la situación. No es capaz de decir nada, así como tampoco puede abandonar la escena.

-Perdóname, Lacus. No se en qué estaba pensando cuando te dije eso... es verdad que me duele el estado de Cagalli, pero lamentarse no solucionará nada; y tampoco vengarse lo hará... aunque no voy a perdonar a quienes le hicieron esto.

-... todo a su momento, Athrun. Por ahora, tu lugar está dentro de esa habitación. Ve con ella. -Le indica a un paso de romper en llanto.

-Es verdad... ese es mi lugar. Gracias, amiga. Y... perdóname...

-Ciertamente nuestras manos están llenas de sangre... sangre que nunca podrá lavarse... pero lo hemos hecho guiados por el tiempo y por lo que creemos que es justo... pero eso no importa ahora. Ve. -Le indica extendiendo la mano hacia la enfermería. Athrun asiente y entra a la habitación. Cuando finalmente se han perdido de vista, los ojos de Lacus se opacan con la sombra de su cabello y sale corriendo hacia su habitación. Meyrin extiende su mano hacia ella mientras la observa alejarse, pero no puede detenerla. Baja la mirada y se limpia las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme. Se aleja lentamente de la escena.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

En el Arcángel, Aokari está siendo interrogada por Mariu y Kira en una suerte de cámara Gessel mientras Yzak y los demás observan a través del cristal.

-¿IRHOZ? ¿Qué significa? -Le pregunta Mariu.

-Independent Revolutionary Human Organization of Zodiac. -Contesta diligentemente.-_Human... claro. _ -Piensa.

-¿Cuál es tu posición en la organización? -Inquiere Kira.

-Soy la tercera de los cuatro generales de élite.

-¿Cuatro generales?

-Soren, un híbrido, el piloto del Revenge y capitán de la unidad Venganza; Sven, un extendido que es el asesor militar y dirige la unidad Darwin; Selene, una coordinadora pura que se encarga de la división de investigación y desarrollo de armas, y yo, Aokari, la capitana de la unidad Justicia y entrenadora de pilotos.

-¿Y siendo que eres uno de los dirigentes de la organización, por qué nos ayudaste de esa manera?

-Porque ante todo está la justicia. -Le contesta entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y cómo conoces a Athrun?

-Eso lo discutiré con él luego. Por ahora les haré un pequeño regalo. -Dice sacándose de la chaqueta un disco y pasándoselo por la mesa a Mariu.

-¿Y esto?

-Es toda la información sobre el proyecto de IRHOZ. También están los datos técnicos del Doom, Demon, Reaper, Revenge y Feather, así como de la nave que comanda Soren, el Ícaro.

-¿Todas esas unidades?

-¿Proyecto?

-El reemplazo de la humanidad.

-¿¡¡Qué??! -Exclaman todos, dentro y fuera de la cámara.

-Ni siquiera yo conozco los detalles, pero el objetivo de L es que un agente transformador interactúe con la humanidad para crear una nueva evolución; y la clave de todo es algo a lo que ella y Soren se refieren como "SEED".

-¿¡SEED!? -Exclama Kira.

-SEED... -Profiere Mariu.

-En realidad no conozco la razón por la que eso es tan importante, pero se que de ello depende gran parte del proyecto de L.

-¿Y cuál será el próximo movimiento de IRHOZ? -Le pregunta el coordinador definitivo. Aokari guarda silencio ante la pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Desatar la guerra en la tierra una vez más, para poder tomar ventaja de los conflictos internos de la humanidad actual. -Dice en tono serio.

-¿Desatar la guerra? ¿Y cómo pretenden hacer tal cosa?

-... En estos momentos, una coordinadora defectuosa sometida al proyecto Meer está haciéndose pasar por Cagalli-chan y dirigiendo al gobierno de Orb.

-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? -Exclama Kira poniéndose de pie.

-En todo este tiempo, ella ha tenido el campo libre para sembrar las bases para un conflicto. La idea es que cuando esta nave regrese a la tierra, ya no será capaz de detener el curso de los acontecimientos.

-No es posible...

-Una falsa Athha... no lo creo... -Comenta Shinn, que también está observando tras el cristal.

-PLANT... hay que volver lo antes posible. -Le dice Yzak a Diakka.

-Es verdad. Significa que parte de su objetivo era retenernos lejos de PLANT y la tierra.

-Que increíble es todo esto. -Agrega Lunamaria.

-Sin duda lo es. -Dice Muu.

-Y no solo eso. Pretenden derribar al Arcángel y al Eternal para prevenir cualquier interferencia con el proyecto L. -Termina de decir Aoaki, que tiene los brazos cruzados.

-L...

-En estos momentos Soren y su grupo deben estar preparándose para perseguirnos. Sería bueno que estuviesen atentos.

-Creo que eso lo sabemos sin que nos lo digas. En cuanto nos reunamos con el Eternal podremos hacer un frente común. -Comenta Mariu.

-En ese momento podrás ver a Athrun. -Le dice Kira.

-Muchas gracias, Kira-kun.

-No es nada. Nosotros debemos darte las gracias por darnos toda esta información.

-Al contrario; hay cosas que no deben pasar. La tierra es para los humanos, sean naturales o coordinadores.

-¿Huh? Si, supongo que tienes razón. -Le contesta él, sin saber el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

* * *

Colonia Darwin

Kerma y Stephan finalmente han regresado luego de su ataque a PLANT; los Gundam Reaper y Demon ya están en el hangar del Ícaro junto con el Feather y el Revenge. El Doom quedó hecho trizas por el Freedom así que ya no se pudo reparar, pero Merle va con los demás en la nave. Los cuatro pilotos están sentados en la sala de espera. En el exterior puede verse a Soren hablando con Selene.

-¿Todavía no está lista? -Le pregunta él.

-Casi lo está. Pero aún no me convences. No creo que siquiera tu puedas controlar una cosa así. Además, todavía está el Revenge.

-Esa unidad debe ser mejorada. Por ahora continuaré con ella, pero Crisis y Hecatomb deben estar listos tan pronto como sea posible. Además, la nueva unidad de Merle también debe ser preparada.

-Aún así...

-Tu encárgate de que estén listos. Ya veremos luego cómo sale lo demás. Por ahora el Ícaro saldrá en persecución del Arcángel y el Eternal.

-Como digas. -Asiente ella. Soren se da vuelta y se dirige al interior de la nave. Selene se aleja del hangar y sube hasta la tribuna de control donde los puede ver despegar. Sven llega a su lado.

-¿Saldrán?

-Si; pero dudo que logren destruir a esas naves.

-Yo también; pero L cree que Soren podrá hacerlo.

-Me encargó que tuviese listos al Crisis y al Hecatomb para su regreso.

-Esas dos "unidades"... no creo que nadie en este universo pueda ser capaz de pilotarlas.

-Existen tres personas capaces de hacerlo. Dos van en esa nave, y la otra está en esta colonia.

-...¿Te refieres a...?

-Ese demonio de muerte traerá la desesperación y la tristeza cuando suba a esa unidad. Solo quisiera que Aokari fuese capaz de evitar que lo haga...

-Aokari... es igual a ella, pero su corazón es diferente.

-Hm. -Asiente Selene.- Pero su destino está trazado.

-De cualquier forma debes seguir con el plan. Después de todo, ya estamos muertos.

-... Ya lo estamos...

-¡¡Ícaro, despegue!! -Ordena Soren en el asiento de capitán. El Ícaro despega del puerto y con los propulsores al máximo se aleja de la colonia. Abby, Libby, Gabby e Issei están con él en el puente. Merle también ha adoptado un puesto de control.

Mientras, en la sala de espera, Basti está con Kerma y Stephan conversando sobre la situación.

-El ataque a PLANT fue todo un éxito.

-... En verdad... creyeron que era... Orb...

-¡Lo malo es que no pudimos llegar a tiempo para luchar contra el Freedom!

-...¡Freeedom! -Musita el extendido.

-Ya veo. Si hubiesen llegado un poco antes habrían alcanzado a ayudarnos a luchar contra ellos.

-Pero una vez los alcancemos, vamos a matarlos. -Sonríe Stephan.

-En verdad lo haremos.

-Si... -Dice Basti mirando por la ventana. Recuerda a Athrun.- _¿Por qué luchas? ¿Acaso porque tu hermano o tus amigos te dicen que lo hagas?-_Continúa pensando.-_¡Somos amigos, no tenemos por qué luchar!_ -Le dice Shinn.- _No lo se... _ -Piensa finalmente.

-¿Basti? -La llama Kerma.

-¿Dime? -Le contesta regresando a la realidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien.

-Ah.

* * *

Nave de combate Eternal

Lacus está dormida en su habitación luego de llorar un rato después de conversar con Athrun. Meyrin está en el puente de comunicación en su puesto. Ahí también están Bartfield y Dacosta. En la enfermería se encuentra Athrun sentado junto a la cama donde se encuentra Cagalli, tomándola de la mano con ambas suyas. Ella está consciente y está mirándolo. El también la mira sonriéndole.

-... Si que te ves mal.

Cagalli entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con molestia divertida. Athrun le pone una mano sobre la cabeza y le sacude el cabello.

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba. Fuimos unos tontos al separarnos. Espero que al menos hayas averiguado algo interesante.

Cagalli sustituye su diversión por una mirada seria recordando el momento de su encuentro con Lenore. Athrun se percata de ello y trata de calmarla.

-No te esfuerces. Cuando puedas hablar me lo podrás decir. Por ahora solo trata de relajarte. -Dice poniéndole la mano en la mejilla. Ella logra inclinar su cabeza para apoyarla en su mano, mientras él la acaricia levemente.

-¿Sabes? Al menos esto me da una oportunidad para expresarme. Y no es que considere que generalmente no me dejas hablar, pero...

Ella vuelve a poner la mirada enojada. Athrun le hace señas para que se tranquilice.

-No, no es eso, pero... bueno, cómo decírtelo... te amo, Cagalli. Te amo y... y quiero que cuando te recuperes y todo esto haya terminado... te cases conmigo.

En ese momento Cagalli se congela ante la declaración de Athrun. Lo mira sin poder creer las palabras que escucha.

-Esperaré a que puedas hablar para que me contestes. Claro que me gustaría que fuese rápido, ya que esta curiosidad está matándome...

-A...As...ran... -Logra articular con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Cagalli! -Se levanta del asiento sin soltar su mano.

-Ss...si... -Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cagalli... qué felicidad... -Se sienta en la cama y la abraza. Ella cierra los ojos y deja que las lágrimas se escurran por sus párpados.

-As... ran...

-Lucharemos juntos para que pronto puedas estar bien y podamos finalmente estar juntos y felices... ¿si?

Ella asiente. El vuelve a abrazarla. De repente todo su pesar desaparece y se ve sustituido por una gran esperanza, tal y como Lacus le dijo.

-_Lacus... gracias..._

-_Athrun..._ _yo también te amo... y pronto podré decírtelo..._ -Piensa Cagalli mientras Athrun la rodea con sus brazos.

* * *

Orb

En las aguas territoriales de Orb puede verse un contingente de buques de guerra de la federación atlántica. Varios Daggers y Graspers están suspendidos en el aire esperando instrucciones. Por el otro lado de la isla están los submarinos de ZAFT, así como varios Goufs, Babis, Dinns y Gohns esperando a comenzar un ataque. En el interior del cuartel de defensa, la falsa Cagalli está en su despacho mientras Kisaka despliega las tropas y organiza la defensa.

-¡Esto es una crisis! -Le dice uno de los emires.

-¡¡¿Qué haremos, representante?!! -La cuestiona otro.

-Luchar. Vamos a demostrar la capacidad de Orb como primera potencia mundial. ¡Les demostraremos lo inferiores que son!

-Cagalli-sama... -Musitan los emires.

-Todo esto debe ser así. Es la única manera de que la guerra termine de una vez por todas. ¡Entiendan! ¡Debemos luchar por nuestro país! ¡De lo contrario ellos vendrán y nos lo quitarán!

-¡¡Que inicie el ataque!! -Ordena un comandante de ZAFT. Los mobile suits y los submarinos comienzan el ataque, los murasames y buques de Orb salen a su encuentro. Lo mismo con los de la Federación por el otro lado. Orb está sitiado.

-Todo esto es por el futuro... el futuro. -Repite la falsa Cagalli para sí misma ante la presión de todos los emires.

-¡¡Nos atacan!! -Grita un soldado de Orb muriendo dentro de su Astray.

-¡¡Cagalli-sama!! -Grita otro mientras lo parte a la mitad un Gouf.

* * *

En el espacio, el Arcángel finalmente ha dado alcance al Eternal y las dos naves están la una junto a la otra. Puede verse al Impulse y al Siege Buster haciendo guardia en el exterior. En la enfermería del Arcángel, Yzak está con Curie, que aún no despierta después de las heridas que tuvo luchando contra Basti.

-Se que pronto vas a despertar... tienes que hacerlo, porque yo... -Le dice con los ojos temblorosos. La chica castaña continúa inconsciente tendida en la cama frente a él.- Yo... yo voy a decirte lo que pienso de ti cuando te despiertes. Aún no te perdono el que te hayas ido así nada más a luchar tu sola contra esa unidad, y por otro lado...

-Capitán, no le estás ayudando. -Comenta Shinn en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Tu que sabes.

-Se que pronto vendrá el Ícaro y deberemos luchar contra Soren y su equipo. Yo que usted le estaría pidiendo que rece por mi, si pienso luchar en su nombre.

-Tu... -Le dice con su tono molesto acostumbrado, pero vuelve la mirada hacia Curie y guarda silencio.

-Capitán...

* * *

Kira ya ha encontrado a Lacus y ambos están abrazados en su habitación. Lacus no se ha podido deshacer del recuerdo que evocaron en ella las palabras de Athrun.

-Kira... yo... -Dice juntando su cuerpo al de él.

-Lo entiendo, Lacus. Y estoy contigo. Siempre voy a estarlo. -Insiste mientras sus brazos continúan rodeando su espalda.

-Kira...

-Tranquila... ya pasó... -La consuela apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Lacus desahoga sus lágrimas en el pecho de Kira mientras éste la escucha pacientemente. La oscuridad de su habitación es la única que los escucha.

(Comienza la música de I wanna go to place)

El Ícaro se aproxima a máxima velocidad hacia ellos. Dentro de poco les dará alcance. Soren continúa expectante mirando la pantalla al igual que Merle. Basti observa por la ventana esperando el momento en el que ha de luchar con Kira. Athrun se encuentra con Cagalli hablándole mientras ella lo escucha. Yzak está con Curie sin decir nada, anhelando que pueda algún día escucharlo. Shinn observa a su Luna por la ventana mientras ésta hace guardia, y Miriallia monitorea a Diakka por su radar, mientras Mariu y Muu discuten las coordenadas del viaje.

-Arcángel... Eternal... esta vez los voy a derribar. -Sentencia Soren.

_Ima demo..._

Avance

Confrontación. El Ícaro finalmente se enfrenta al Arcángel y al Eternal simultáneamente, al mismo tiempo que Kira y Basti luchan el uno contra el otro. Kerma y Stephan pelean contra el equipo de Athrun luego de que éste reciba la noticia fatal que Aokari tiene que decirle. La voz de Yzak será oída finalmente por los durmientes oídos de Curie y Cagalli luchará para recuperarse. Las lágrimas de Lacus estremecerán el corazón de Kira y finalmente el llamado de la muerte hará que la semilla explote.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Choosen future

Sentencia de odio

¡Extiende las alas de la ira, Feather!


	16. Fase XVI Sentencia de odio

FASE XVI - **Sentencia de odio**

Orb

Kisaka sobrevuela las islas en un helicóptero dando revisión a los daños causados por la batalla que libraron. En las playas pueden verse restos de Goufs derribados mezclados con partes de Astray y Murasames, así como suits de la alianza terrestre. La ciudades costeras están devastadas y los soldados que quedan se encuentran ayudando con las labores humanitarias de los cuerpos de rescate. Hay unos niños llorando sentados junto a un edificio, llega un soldado con unas frazadas y los cubre.

-Esto no tenía que suceder... Cagalli... -Dice para sí el niñero observando desde el aire. Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Onogoro, la falsa Cagalli se encuentra dirigiéndose a la nación a través de la televisión, sin estar realmente preocupada por el estado del pueblo.

Nave de combate Eternal

El Eternal continúa en trayectoria fija hacia la tierra junto con el Arcángel. Saliendo de la nave puede verse al Siege Buster llevando una cápsula hacia el crucero vecino. En dicha cápsula van Cagalli y Athrun, quien no se ha separado de ella ni un momento. Kira y Lacus observan desde una ventana en la nave de la princesa, ella está recostada en su hombro mientras se toman de la mano.

-¿Estará mejor en el Arcángel? -Le pregunta ella.

-Sin duda. Además no es conveniente que también el Eternal baje a la tierra. Basta con que el Arcángel lo haga.

-Tienes razón... además debo ir a PLANT a hablar con Amara sobre todo esto.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Soren?

-Si. Es la responsabilidad de PLANT el manejar este asunto abiertamente; no como operación secreta, como ella le ordeno a Yzak.

-Eso significa que todavía no volveremos a la tierra... -Dice mirando el paisaje espacial que pasa frente a ellos.

-No, pero tu puedes volver si quieres. -Contesta ella, preocupada por él.- Hemos pasado varias semanas en el espacio y debes tener ganas de volver a casa.

-De ninguna manera. Es mi deber protegerte y estar a tu lado en todo momento.

-Kira... -Musita sonrojada. Él la abraza por la cintura y se acercan para besarse, pero de repente a ella se le nubla la vista y se cae hacia un lado.

-¡Lacus! -Exclama Kira, afligido, sujetándola entre sus brazos para que no se caiga. Sin embargo, reacciona en un momento y se pone la mano sobre la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Kira... -Dice con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Descuida. Es solo que no he dormido bien últimamente. -Lo tranquiliza reincorporándose mientras se toman por ambas manos y se miran fijamente.

-No debes esforzarte demasiado. Deberías ir a dormir. -Insiste el joven esposo sin que se le quite la cara de preocupación.

-De acuerdo. -Asiente ella.- Iré a dormir un rato.

-Hum. Yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

Lacus le sonríe, se sueltan las manos y se impulsa por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Kira solo la observa entrar, luego cierra la puerta.

-Kira-san. -Lo saluda Meyrin, que llega por el otro lado. Kira la mira.

-Meyrin. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Venía a informarles que el traspaso de Cagalli-san hacia el Arcángel ha sido completado con éxito.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuál es el estado actual del Ícaro? -Le pregunta en tono capitanesco.

-Aún no aparece en nuestro radar. Miriallia me ha pasado el reporte y tampoco nada.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, Kira-san ¿qué le sucede a Lacus-sama?

-Está un poco débil por la falta de sueño. Se fue a descansar.

-Ya veo... espero que se recupere pronto.

-Si. Bien, es hora de prepararnos para la llegada de esos tipos.

-¡A la orden! -Lo sigue la empática chica. Ambos salen en dirección al centro de mando.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

Athrun se encuentra en la enfermería del Arcángel donde Cagalli acaba de ser instalada. Ella se encuentra inconsciente, así que él no puede hacer nada más que estar junto a ella y contemplarla.

-Cagalli... debes darte prisa y recuperarte. -Le dice con voz suave mientras le acomoda la almohada. Detrás de él entran a la habitación Muu y Mariu.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Cagalli-san? -Pregunta la capitana.

-Está descansando. Ha sido un gran esfuerzo para ella últimamente.

-Si... en verdad. A esta chica siempre le corresponden las posiciones más difíciles. -Comenta Muu.

-Sin duda... perder a su padre hace cinco años y ahora enfrentarse con que un sujeto como ese es su hermano... y lo peor, que le haya hecho algo así...

-Es terrible.

-En verdad lo es. -Dice en tono molesto, pero tranquilo.

-En cuanto lleguemos a la tierra deberá ser atendida. Por cierto, Athrun-kun... ¿Has hablado ya con Aokari-san?

-¿La mujer que recuperó mi unidad? No, aún no he hablado con ella. -Dice sin dejar de mirar a Cagalli.

-Sin embargo, eso debe ser después. Por más rápido que vayamos, esa nave va a alcanzarnos en cualquier momento y debemos prepararnos para combatir. Solo necesito saber si vas a luchar o no. -Le dice Muu. Athrun los mira a ambos, luego dirige nuevamente su mirada a Cagalli; baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos, recordando su última plática con Lacus.

-_Debes luchar a su lado... por ella..._

-...Cagalli... de acuerdo, cuente conmigo, coronel. -Le dice en tono decidido.

-Muy bien. Debemos ir a prepararnos entonces.

-Si. -Asiente Athrun.- Cagalli, voy a combatir. Regresaré en cuanto pueda y te prometo que todo esto habrá terminado. -Dice dirigiéndose hacia su inconsciente novia. Luego se dirige hacia la puerta; antes de salir alcanza a ver a Curie, que sigue con una mascarilla de oxígeno sin despertar.

-Curie... ¿cómo sigue ella?

-No ha despertado desde que llegó a la nave. Yzak-san siempre llega a estar con ella, pero nunca le dice nada. -Responde Mariu.

-Yzak... -Dice al ver a su amiga.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Vamos. -Insiste Muu.

-Si. -Dice Athrun siguiéndolo.- _Cagalli... Curie... Yzak... esto ha ido demasiado lejos... Basti, esta vez tendré que derribarte._

Luego los tres salen de la enfermería. Athrun se adelanta hacia el hangar. Muu y Mariu se quedan conversando un momento más.

-Debemos prepararnos.

-Si...

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada... solo... ten cuidado. -Le dice en tono tímido.

-Descuida, tu ya sabes que yo soy el padre que hace posible lo imposible.

-¿El padre?

-Y el esposo... además, tengo mi amuleto invencible. -Dice sacándose del cuello un relicario dorado y abriéndolo. En su interior hay una foto de ambos asomando la cara junto con su hija Stellar.

-Muu... -Exclama conmovida.

-Ah... excelente. ¿Y donde está mi beso?

-Aquí... -Dice cerrando los ojos y besándolo. Luego se separan.

-Necesitaba eso. Ten cuidado. Volvemos en cuanto sea posible.

-Si. -Asiente la capitana. Luego se separan; él se dirige al hangar y ella al puente de mando.

Mientras eso sucede, Athrun ya se ha puesto su traje de piloto y lleva su casco entre las manos, dirigiéndose hacia el Justice. Sin embargo es interrumpido por Aokari, que está apoyada en un compartimiento de carga.

-Athrun Zala. -Lo llama ella incorporándose y poniéndose de pie frente a él.

-Tu debes ser Ryuumi Aokari-san. Debo agradecerte por devolvernos a Cagalli y por recuperar mi unidad. Sin embargo, también debo preguntarte cuál es tu objetivo.

-...yo vine para informarte de la verdadera identidad de tu enemigo.

-¿No le has dado ya esa información a Kira y a Mariu-san?

-Esto es algo que solo tu puedes saber, Athrun Zala.

-Llámame Athrun. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

-...Antes de salir a luchar, debes saber que la líder de nuestra organización es una coordinadora que sobrevivió a Junius Seven.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esa fue una explosión nuclear! Además la colonia se hizo pedazos. No es posible que nadie haya sobrevivido.

-Sin embargo lo hizo... y...

-¿¡Y qué!? No tengo tiempo para discursos complicados. Lo que debas decirme, dilo de una vez.

-La artífice de todo esto se llama Lenore Zala. -Le dice fríamente. Athrun se detiene en el acto impactado por las palabras de la extraña.

-Lenore... Zala... ¿mi madre?

-... así es... ella es tu madre.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo rayos te atreves a decir una estupidez así?!!! -Le grita molesto acercándose a ella y sujetándola por el cuello con una mano.

-Athrun... -Lo mira con ojos temblorosos, como si en verdad le doliese dar esa noticia. Dicha mirada hace que Athrun se calme y la suelte. Retrocede de ella unos pasos.

-No es posible. Mi madre murió en Junius Seven, al igual que toda la gente de la colonia. No es posible que haya sobrevivido. ¡Eso es una tontería!

-A simple vista cualquiera pensaría lo mismo... pero la verdad es que ella es quien ha movido los hilos en todo esto desde el principio. De alguna manera un agente no humano la rescató de la muerte ese día, y ahora ha hecho que actúe como mediadora en la invasión a la tierra.

-¿Invasión? ¡Tu estás loca! ¡Mi madre ni siquiera sabía nada de política!

-¿¡Y qué es lo que recuerdas de tu madre!? ¿No eras acaso solo un niño cuando murió? -Le replica alzando la voz.

-Yo...

-Era una buena madre, pero nada más. Ni tu ni Patrick Zala supieron nunca nada de ella.

-No estoy dispuesto a permitir que hables así de mi madre. Esta conversación se ha terminado. -Dice caminando frente a ella y pasándola de largo. Aokari baja la mirada y suspira.

-Puedes preguntarle a Cagalli-chan cuando se recupere. Ella ha estado frente a ella y no hará más que confirmar lo que yo estoy anunciando, Athrun.

-¡¿Cagalli?!

-...No fue Soren Garzel quien le hizo eso a Cagalli-chan... fue Lenore, Athrun.

-Cagalli... mi madre... no, eso no es posible. Además, ¿quién rayos eres tu para venir a decirme todo esto?

-...en realidad yo no soy nadie... -Se recuerda siendo llevada de pequeña ante la presencia de Lenore. -_En verdad es idéntica... -_Escucha la voz de ella.

-¿Y por qué me dices todo esto entonces?

-Porque debes saberlo antes de luchar contra las fuerzas de tu madre. Sin embargo tu ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

-No te creo... pero efectivamente, se lo que debo hacer. -Insiste finalmente. Luego se da la vuelta y se sube al elevador que lo lleva a la cabina de su mobile suit. En ese instante llega Muu, seguido de Yzak y Diakka. Solo la pasan de largo; el único que le lanza una mirada furtiva es Yzak, pero por puro resentimiento.

-Fiu... si las miradas mataran. -Se burla ella. Eso hace que él se detenga y vuelva a verla furioso, sin embargo, Diakka lo sujeta del brazo y lo detiene.

-No es el momento para esto, Yzak. -Lo calma su amigo. Yzak cruje los dientes y aprieta el puño. Solo voltea a ver hacia el frente y sigue avanzando. Aokari los observa mientras se trepan a sus unidades.

-Estos sujetos tienen el poder de lograrlo... ¿podrás vencerlos, Soren? -Pregunta para sí. Luego se da la vuelta y sale del hangar.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro

Basti, Kerma y Stephan ya se encuentran con sus uniformes de piloto en el hangar de la nave. Soren y Merle se encuentran hablando con ellos. Esta última es la que aún sigue con su uniforme regular, ya que por el momento no tiene mobile suit.

-Esta será una gran oportunidad de deshacerse de ambas naves al mismo tiempo. Ni el Arcángel ni el Eternal deberán sobrevivir a este enfrentamiento, aún y cuando a nosotros nos cueste la vida. Debemos defender ante todo el cumplimiento del plan de L-sama.¡¿Está claro?!

-Lo tenemos claro, capitán. -Afirma Kerma.

-Se que hemos pasado mucho, y que el camino aún se extiende más alla; pero si logramos vencer a esas naves ya no tendremos nada que temer, y más aún, habremos de completar nuestra venganza. -Dice mientras piensa en Cagalli; Merle recuerda a Mariu Ramius y Basti a Kira y Athrun, su rostro denota tristeza. Kerma se percata de ello, al igual que el ojo amarillo de Soren.

-Basti... tu conoces mis razones y las tuyas mejor que nadie...

-Lo se, hermano.

-El maldito juego genético que los creó a ustedes tres no puede quedar sin castigo, y tu debes ser quien cumpla dicho destino. Por mamá... y por nosotros. -Le pone la mano en un hombro y sonríe.

Basti baja la mirada mientras sus recuerdos fluyen conforme a las palabras de Soren. Recuerda la voz de alguien que habla de ella.-_No es más que una copia, pero servirá. Si tan solo tuviésemos al original..._ -Entrecierra los ojos y pone actitud seria.

-Kira Yamato...

-Capitán. Yo me encargaré de la nave mientras usted sale a combatir. -Se ofrece Merle. El vuelve a mirarla.

-Ciertamente eres la hermana de tu hermana. Dejo al Ícaro en tus manos.

-¡No lo decepcionaré!

-Con respecto a nosotros... ¡Es la hora! -Ordena. Todos salen corriendo a las catapultas. Antes de entrar a las unidades, Kerma detiene a Basti tomándola por el brazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kerma?

-Solo quiero reiterarte que voy a protegerte. No te excedas. -Le dice seriamente.

-Kerma...

-Si mientras luchas con el Freedom ves que es muy peligroso, llámame y vendré a apoyarte en seguida. ¿De acuerdo?

-...De acuerdo. -Asiente ella ante la declaración de su compañero.

-Después de todo esto me gustaría que saliéramos a pasear algún día.

-... ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

-Eso depende. Pero dame tu respuesta cuando hayamos derribado al Arcángel y al Eternal.

-... -Basti lo mira con cierta emoción, pero no le contesta nada.

-¡De prisa ustedes dos! -Les recrimina Soren desde la cabina del Revenge.

-¡Ya vamos! -Dice Basti. Se separa de Kerma y sube al Feather. El se da la vuelta y trepa a su propia unidad.

Momentos después, desde el exterior pueden verse las cuatro figuras que despegan del hangar volviéndose invisibles. Lo mismo le pasa a la nave Ícaro.

* * *

Eternal

Lacus se encuentra dormida en su habitación. Kira está terminando de vestirse con su traje de piloto frente a ella. Mientras se prepara no puede dejar de dirigir su mirada hacia ella, sabiéndola su amada.

-Lacus... te prometo que voy a protegerte. -Se aproxima a ella, deja el casco de lado y se inclina sobre su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se incorpora, le dirige una última mirada y sale de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando, Bartfield, Meyrin y Dacosta se encuentran monitoreando la situación. Meyrin, está chateando con Miriallia a través del sistema de comunicaciones.

-_¿Aún nada?_

_-Aún nada... por trigésima cuarta vez..._

_-Es que aquí no pasa nada emocionante... Athrun-san se encuentra de aquel lado y ni siquiera puedo ir a verlo..._

_-No es que haga gran diferencia que lo veas o no. _-Le contesta la controladora del Arcángel.

-¡Oye, niña! ¡Deja de jugar con el equipo! -La regaña Bartfield.

-Disculpe, comandante, pero es que estar a la expectativa tanto tiempo es estresante, además, no hay ninguna señal del Ícaro.

-_¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nada, vuelvo en un momento._ -Teclea Meyrin.

-¡Chiquilla!

-Disculpe...

-Bueno, aunque es verdad que es muy improbable que vayan a atacarnos o que.... -Comienza a decir, pero la alarma los trae a la seriedad. Dacosta vuelve a verlo con urgencia.

-¡Comandante, una gran fuente de energía se dirige hacia esta dirección a gran velocidad! ¡Es un disparo positrónico!

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclaman la niña y el viejo.-¡Acción evasiva, giren a veinte grados! ¡Meyrin, notifica al Arcángel! ¡suena la alarma!

-¡¡¡Si!!!! -Grita la chica tratando de seguir todas las indicaciones. Le manda el mensaje a Miriallia.

En el Arcángel, la misma reacción se suscita.

-¡Capitán, un impacto de energía se dirige al Eternal!

-¿Pero cómo es que no pudimos detectarlo?

-Viene desde una distancia muy considerable, ni siquiera está en el rango del radar. -Explica Chandra.

-¡Alerta de combate nivel 1! Por fin nos alcanzaron... -Dice la capitana. En ese instante ven pasar la estela positrónica justo a un lado del Eternal, que apenas si logra esquivarlo. Todo dentro de dicha nave se da vuelta, incluyendo a Lacus, que se despierta.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -Pregunta asustada. Luego se levanta y comienza a cambiarse.

* * *

En el Ícaro, Merle en el asiento del capitán, en una actitud que evoca el recuerdo de Bajirul da las órdenes sobre el acercamiento a la nave. Los cuatro oficiales están en sus puestos obedeciendo las órdenes.

-Calibren el Vesuvio y dispárenlo al Arcángel, que dos disparos de series del hefestos ataquen al Eternal. ¡Fuego!

-¡Si!! -Gritan Issei y Libby, el uno disparando el doble rayo verde y la otra disparando la serie de impactos amarillos.

* * *

-¡Mas impactos se aproximan! -Exclama Meyrin.

-¡Intercéptalo con bombas antiataque! -Ordena Bartfield. En ese instante llega Lacus y se sienta en su puesto.

-Lacus, veo que te unes a la fiesta. -La recibe el comandante.

-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Además, con tanto escándalo no se puede dormir adecuadamente.

Mientras hablan las bombas antiataque detienen el disparo del Ícaro llenando de luz el firmamento.

-De vuelta a lo que estamos haciendo...

-Si.

* * *

El Arcángel también ha esquivado el ataque del Ícaro y ha comenzado a avanzar.

-¡Finalmente el Ícaro ha aparecido en el radar! -Informa Miriallia.

-¿Está en nuestro rango de disparo?

-Lo está.

-Muy bien, prepara el Gottfried. -Ordena Mariu. El doble cañón Gottfried es elevado sobre la entrada derecha del Arcángel y comienza a apuntar.

-¡Gottfried listo!

-¡Fuego!! -Grita ella, pero en el momento en el que dispara, el Gottfried es cortado desde la base provocando una explosión. Es el Reaper que con expanded mirage colloid se había aproximado hasta ellos.

-¡¡Ahh! -Gritan todos dentro de la nave mientras esta tiembla.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Inquiere Ramius.

-¡Es un mobile suit enemigo, es el Reaper!! -Exclama. Todos la miran sorprendidos.

-¡¡Gottfried inutilizado!! -Anuncia Yamada.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Seguramente se aproximó a nosotros con alguna clase de camuflaje colloid.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¡Que despeguen los mobile suits!

-_Mobile suits, por favor despeguen._

-¡¡Bien!! -Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo. El Duel, Buster, Strike Zero, Sky Destiny, Imulse y Justice despegan de la nave.

-Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, ¡allá voy! -Grita Kira despegando en el Freedom desde el Eternal, pero cuando se dirige hacia el Arcángel para ayudar, se da cuenta de que frente a ellos se encuentra ya el Ícaro.

-No puede ser... ¿en qué momento? -Pregunta al contemplar a la nave enemiga acercándose.

-¡¡Kira Yamato!!!! -Grita Basti. Un relámpago pasa por la mente de Kira. Vuelva la mirada y ve al Feather volando a gran velocidad hacia él.

-Feather... -Pone la cara seria y se aproxima para luchar contra ella.

El Reaper continúa despedazando la cubierta del Arcángel con su doble hoz.

-¡Este será tu fin, Arcángel! -Grita lanzando una vez más su ataque, pero es interrumpido por Yzak, que lleva desenvainado su doble sable lacerta y vuela hacia él.

-¡Detente, maldito!!! -Grita el capitán ZAFT, pero es perforado de una pierna y clavado al Arcángel por una espina gigante. Es el Demon.

-Coordinador... vas a morir... -Se burla el extendido.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? -Dice tratando de zafarse.

-Bien... -Dice Kerma disponiéndose a darle nuevamente a la coraza del Arcángel, pero el dispositivo volador del Justice lo interrumpe y lo manda fuera del casco, el dispositivo regresa al suit y Athrun saca su sable superlacerta, extendiendo su escudo y volando hacia él.

-Ya basta... estoy harto de ustedes. -Dice bastante molesto.

-¡¡Muchacho!! -Exclama Muu, que vuela hacia él seguido de Diakka, Shinn y Lunamaria, pero Soren les corta el paso.

-Bien, es a mí a quien le corresponde hacerse cargo de la basura.

-¡¿Basura?! -Exclama Luna, ofendida.

-¡Tu eres la basura! -Reclama Shinn.

-Diakka, ve a ayudar a Yzak. Shinn y Lunamaria, vayan a atacar al Ícaro. Yo me encargaré de este sujeto.

-¡¡Bien!! -Asiente Diakka volando a un lado del Revenge, que simplemente lo deja pasar.

-¡Pero coronel! ¡Usted no ha visto lo fuertes que son estos sujetos! -Le advierte Shinn.

-No importa... el Eternal está en problemas con esa nave y aquí los tenemos a ellos. Debemos repartir las responsabilidades.

-Suenas como un profesor... -Agrega Lunamaria.

-¿Y acaso no has aprendido nada de mí?

-Pues... -Responde Shinn, en cierto tono cómico.

-¡Ya basta y váyanse de aquí!

-¡Como digas! -Asiente Shinn, siendo seguido por Luna, que va con el Force Impulse.

-Eres un estúpido, Muu La Fraga. Siempre metiéndote con aquellos que son más grandes que tu. -Le dice Soren.

-Es que en la escuela siempre fui un buscapleitos.

-Pues que mala suerte para ti. Esto termina en este instante. -Dice Soren enfureciéndose y disparando sus seis nodos Dragoon y rodeando a Muu, que comienza a esquivarlos con su unidad en modo mobile suit.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Acaso es todo lo que puedes dar? -Dice disparándole con su arma manual, dándole en una rodilla y rompiéndosela.

-¡¡Aghh!!! -Grita tratando de mantener el control, pero los nodos comienzan a darle golpes sucesivos.

-¡¡Muere, natural perdedor!! -Grita Soren sin siquiera dar a Muu la oportunidad de desplegar su propio sistema, dejando que los disparos de los nodos lo acaben, luego los hace regresar a su espalda y termina de fulminarlo con sus cañones laterales, de los cuales alcanza a defenderse con su escudo, pero pierde el control.

-¡Este tipo va muy en serio!! -Dice resistiendo los disparos del Revenge. Luego queda inutilizado.

-¡¡Muu!! -Grita Mariu mientras observa la batalla. Una vez el Strike Zero está fuera de alcance, el Revenge se da la vuelta y comienza a perseguir a Shinn y Luna, que ya están atacando al Ícaro.

En el Ícaro, las controladoras se dan cuenta de que Shinn y Luna vienen a atacarlos.

-¡Son el Sky Destiny y el Impulse! -Grita Abby notificándoselo a Merle.

-¡¡Activen el enjambre!! -Ordena la joven desplegando la igllestung del Ícaro, lo cual hace que tengan que retroceder.

-¿Qué haremos, Shinn? -Le pregunta Lunamaria.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de acercarnos y dar tiempo al Eternal para dar su golpe.

-¡¡Vesuvio, fuego!! -Ordena la capitana en funciones del Ícaro disparando el doble rayo hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado, Luna! -Le advierte Shinn esquivando uno de los rayos.

-¡Descuida, esto no es nada! -Le contesta jovialmente su novia.

-Eres increíble, Luna. -Sonríe Shinn al verla desenvolverse de tal manera.

-Shinn...

* * *

-¡Malditos coordinadores!!! -Grita Stephan atacando con sus garras láser a Yzak, arrancándole el brazo derecho a su unidad, y va a seguir con la cabeza pero es detenido por el cañón de Diakka, que lo manda a volar quitándoselo de encima.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien!? -Le pregunta su amigo.

-Estoy bien... pero la unidad no...

--¡¡No me han derrotado!! -Insiste el extendido lanzando una lluvia de espinas hacia ellos; Yzak las logra esquivar pero una de ellas le da en su arma a Diakka, haciendo que explote y dañando su unidad.

-¡Otra vez! -Exclama el coordinador.

-¡¡Diakka!! -Grita Yzak.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué eres tan insistente?! -Le reclama Kira a Basti, que no deja de perseguirlo, y que se encuentra en modo Blaster.

-¡¡Porque tu debes morir, Kira Yamato!!

-¿Y siquiera sabes la razón de ello?

-¡¡La razón es que solo uno de nosotros tiene derecho a existir en este mundo!! -Saca su sable e intenta golpearlo, pero Kira lo esquiva y le dispara los cañones de los hombros, dándole de frente y haciéndola retroceder, pero reincorporándose en seguida.

-¡¡¿Y eso por qué?!! ¡¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?!

-¡¡Existes!!! ¡Y por tu culpa yo soy lo que soy!!! -Le dice tratando de convencerse de las palabras que dice.

-¡¿Qué?! -Pregunta Kira al oír la declaración. Sigue volando para esquivar sus ataques y le devuelve los disparos de sus cañones con los suyos propios.

* * *

Mientras, el Justice continúa persiguiendo al Reaper, que niega todos sus ataques con su cubierta, que es igual a la del Forbidden, permitiéndole desviar todos los rayos que le dispara.

-¡¡Kerma!! ¡Detente de una vez! -Le insiste Athrun.

-Estás loco... he deseado luchar contra ti desde el momento que te conocí... tu... por ti Basti... ¡No voy a perdonarte!

-¿Basti? -Piensa Athrun, recordando a la chica castaña de mechones rojos.

-¡¡Por tu culpa ella!!! -Insiste el chico de cabello verde lanzando su ataque de hoz contra Athrun, pero éste fácilmente lo esquiva.

* * *

En el Arcángel, Mariu y los demás solo pueden contemplar la situación desde la pantalla.

-¿Cómo está el Eternal?

-Se encuentra frente a frente con el Ícaro.

-¡Debemos movilizar la nave inmediatamente!

-¡¡Si!!

Dentro de la enfermería, Curie se mueve como si tuviese una pesadilla. Cagalli está despierta mirando por la pantalla sin poder hacer ningún movimiento.

-_Vamos, Kira, Athrun... ustedes pueden..._ -Piensa la princesa de Orb aún sin poder moverse. Al otro lado de la enfermería, Curie finalmente se despierta ante los impactos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta con voz débil. Otro impacto sacude la nave y la tira al suelo. Cagalli por poco se cae también.

-¡Cagalli-san! -Exclama con voz suave al ver el estado de la princesa.

* * *

-¡¡Pelea con toda tu fuerza, Athrun Zala!! -Lo reta Kerma, sin embargo, para Athrun se dibuja el rostro de Aokari confesándole la verdad sobre Lenore.

-Mamá... no es posible...

-¡¡No te distraigas!! -Le recrimina Kerma atacándolo de frente con su hoz, pero alcanza a meter los brazos, los cuales gracias al desplazamiento de fase detienen el impacto.

-¡¡Athrun!! -Exclama Miriallia desde su consola.

-¡¡Rayos!! -Exclama Athrun ante las chispas del choque.

* * *

-¿De qué hablas? ¿¡A qué te refieres?! -Insiste Kira mientras Basti continúa atacándolo, pero se nota que ninguno de ambos está luchando tan enserio como debería.

-Por tu culpa... por la culpa de ellos... -Sigue repitiendo sacando su sable y tratando de darle.

-¡¿De quienes?! ¡¡Deja de atacar!! -Dice Kira cubriéndose con su escudo del ataque del sable y dándole una patada para alejarla.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita Basti haciéndose hacia atrás, pero reincorporándose y volviendo a acercarse.

* * *

-¡¡Ahora, Luna!! -Grita Shinn volando hacia el Ícaro seguido del Impulse, pero dicha unidad es atravesada por un disparo de energía, rompiéndole parte del pecho.

-¡¡Luna!!! -Grita Shinn. Es Soren quien se acerca en su unidad, dispara los nodos Dragoon alrededor de Lunamaria sin que pueda defenderse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡NOOO!! -Exclama la chica asustada al verse rodeada. Los nodos comienzan a disparar, le destruyen una pierna, un brazo, la cabeza y parte del Force Sillohuete. En un instante los ataques fulminan al Impulse, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Luna! -Exclama Shin al verla en peligro.

-¡¡¡Shinn!!! -Grita ella.

-¡¡¡LUNA!!! ¡¡¡Maldito!!! -Se le revienta la semilla y sale volando contra Soren, quien saca su sable y comienza a luchar contra él. Las dos espadas chocan haciendo que salgan rayos disparados hacia todos lados.

-Muy bien, Shinn Asuka...

* * *

-¡¡Diakka!! -Insiste Yzak, tratando de acercarse a su amigo, pero el Demon se aproxima a gran velocidad con actitud demoníaca.

-¡¡Es tu turno ahora!! -Le grita el extendido extendiendo su garra y atravesando el pecho del Assault Duel, haciendo que el tablero explote y dejando inconsciente a Yzak.

-Vas a morir... -Sonríe el extendido.

-No, ¡Yzak!! -Llama Diakka volando hacia el Demon y dándole con un puño, pero este lo sujeta y como si fuese un luchador lo manda a estrellarse contra el Arcángel.

-¡¡Estúpido, muere!! -Le grita Stephan. Diakka se estrella contra una de las paredes de la nave y se desmaya.

* * *

-¡¡Yzak Jule ha quedado inconsciente!! ¡También Diakka! -Notifica Miriallia. Fuera de la enfermería, Curie ha comenzado a caminar y se dirige hacia el puente de mando. Cagalli la observa alejarse.

-Yzak... -Musita Curie al momento que avanza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Athrun sigue siendo atacado por el Reaper, que sigue moviendo sus hoces frenéticamente.

-Debo hacer algo o...

En ese instante puede ver a Kira que sigue luchando contra Basti. El le da una patada que la manda volando hacia atrás y le dispara con su multiataque de rayos.

-No, ¡¡Basti!!! -Grita Kerma dejando de lado a Athrun y volando a toda velocidad contra el Freedom.

-¿Qué le ocurre a este tipo? -Pregunta Athrun. En ese momento ve que se dirige hacia donde Kira y Basti están luchando.

-_Basti... pronto estaré ahí..._ -Piensa Kerma mientras vuela.

-Eso no. ¡Kira! -Exclama Athrun saliendo a perseguir a su enemigo.

-¡¡¡Detente ya!!! -Le ordena Kira a Basti apuntándole nuevamente con los cañones.

-Nunca... ¡Nunca voy a rendirme! -Insiste la chica.

* * *

El Demon se abalanza sobre el Duel, dentro del cual Yzak continúa inconsciente, luego de dejar fuera de combate a Diakka, con el mobile suit inservible. Muu tampoco lo puede auxiliar, porque, igual que Luna, ha sido abatido por el Revenge.

-¡¡Yzak-san!! -Exclama Mariu.

-¡¡Yzak!! -Grita Athrun.

-¡¡Yzak!!!!! -Grita finalmente Curie asomándose al puente de mando. Su voz logra filtrarse por el transmisor de Yzak, quien logra escucharla. Todos en el puente voltean a verla.

-¡Curie-san! -Dice la capitana.

-Curie... -Exclama Miriallia.

-Cu... Curie... -Dice Yzak, recuperando la conciencia.

-¡Despierta! ¡Yzak, despierta! -Le dice con la débil voz que tiene luego de despertar, utilizando el micrófono de Miriallia. Yzak abre los ojos y ve al Demon abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡¡Muere!!!! -Le grita el extendido.

-¡Curie! ¿Eres tu? -Reacciona finalmente.

-¡Isaaaac!!! -Exclama Curie. Justo en ese instante el Demon cae sobre él dispuesto a destrozarlo.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! -Grita Yzak energizado por el llamado de Curie, sacando su último sable, extendiéndolo y atravesando con él la cabina de piloto del Demon, justo cuando éste le vuela la cabeza al Duel. Una gran explosión ilumina la pantalla.

-Yzak... -Musita su amada con el rostro iluminado por la explosión.

-¡Fuente de calor detectada! ¡Mobile suit destruido! ¡Assault Duel, aún operando! -Informa Miriallia. Curie mira la pantalla y puede ver a lo que queda del Duel surgiendo de las llamas.

-_Curie... _-Dice Yzak por el comunicador.

-Yzak... -Llora ella con la poca voz que le queda.

* * *

-¡¡Nadie toca a Luna!! ¡Nadie!!! -Insiste Shinn tratando de golpearlo con su sable, pero inefectivo.

-¡Tu eres solo un patético inexistente!! ¡¡Desaparece!! -Le grita Soren, disparándole, pero Shinn finalmente logra darle y le parte una pierna.

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué???!!

-Shinn... -Dice Luna mientras lo observa pelear.

* * *

-Capitán Bartfield, debemos hacer algo. -Le dice Lacus.

-No podemos hacer nada, los mobile suits aún están afuera y nos limitan la acción...

-En ese caso acérquese más al Ícaro.

-¿Mas? Pero si hacemos eso seremos un blanco fácil para su cañón de positrones. -Dice Bartfield.

-Es la única manera... -Lo mira seriamente. El primero hace cara de sorpresa, luego se pone serio y asiente.

-Ya veo...

* * *

-¡¡¡Basti!!! -Grita Kerma llegando a ubicarse entre ella y el Freedom, recibiendo el impacto de los cañones de Kira. Momentos después es partido por la mitad por el dispositivo del Justice, el cual vuela y vuelve a ubicarse en el mobile suit.

-Tonto... -Musita Athrun.

-¡¡Basti!!! ¡AAghhh! -Grita Kerma haciéndose pedazos junto con su mobile suit.

-Kerma... -Exclama Basti. Kira y Athrun se aproximan y ponen ambos el rostro serio.

-Kerma...

-_Yo voy a protegerte... _-Recuerda las palabras de su amigo muerto.

_-Debes cumplir con nustra misión... -_Le dice Soren.

Kira y Athrun se quedan suspendidos, esperando la reacción de Basti, que por un momento deja de moverse.

-¡¡¡Kerma!!! -Grita ella de repente con todas su fuerzas. Finalmente, la semilla morada le estalla y levanta las pupilas empañadas. Impulsa al Feather con todo su poder y embiste tanto al Freedom como al Justice, empujándolos hacia atrás.

-¡¡¿¿Qué significa esto??!!

-¡¡Su poder ha...!!

¡¡Mueran!!! -Grita llorando en estado SEED.

* * *

-Kerma... -Dice Merle.

-¡El Arcángel se acerca, parece que va a disparar su cañón positrónico! -Le informa Gabby.

-Excelente.

-¿Excelente? -Exclaman Libby y Abby.

-¡Preparen el arma antigravitacional!!

* * *

-¡¡Es nuestra oportunidad!! ¡¡Lohengrin 1 y 2!! ¡¡Fuego!!! -Grita Mariu. El Arcángel dispara sus dos superarmas hacia el Ícaro, pero el arma antigravitacional se activa como un gran polo positivo que hace que los rayos sean instantáneamente desviados, se tuercen y le dan al Eternal, deteniendo su marcha dañando el blindaje y los motores.

-¡¡AHHH!! -Gritan todos dentro del Eternal temblando con la explosión. Lacus vuelve su mirada hacia la pantalla. Ubica al Freedom.

-Kira... -Musita Lacus con presentimiento.

-¡¡¿Cuál es el estado de la nave?!!

-¡Los propulsores no funcionan!¡Dos capas de blindaje han sido destruidas! -Informa Meyrin.

-¡¡Lacus!!! -Grita Kira volando hacia el Eternal a gran velocidad, pero Basti cambia a modo Blade y lo taclea, rompiéndole un pedazo de ala.

-¡¡Aghh!! ¡¡Basta ya!! -Dice Kira aún más molesto.

-¡¡¡¡VAS A MORIR!!!! -Le sentencia.

-¡¡Kira!! ¡¡Basti, basta ya!!! -La reprende Athrun acercándose.

-¡¡Silencio!!! -Grita la descontrolada Basti disparándole en modo Blaster a Athrun, pero éste se cubre con su escudo de energía. Sin embargo, la energía es tanta que lo hace retroceder.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! -Profiere Athrun.

-¡Lacus! -Insiste Kira tratando de acercarse, pero nuevamente Basti le corta el camino.

-Kira... -Musita Lacus observándolo de lejos.

-¡¡Hazte a un lado!! -Le ordena Kira.

-Quítame... -Lo reta Basti.

-Kggg... -Profiere Kira frustrado.

* * *

-¡¿No podemos acercarnos?! -Pregunta Mariu.

-De nada serviría. Nuevamente desviarán los rayos. -Le explica Miriallia.

-Rayos...

* * *

-¡¡¡Ahora, Merle!!! ¡Destruye esa maldita nave de una vez por todas!!! -Le ordena Soren. Shinn vuelve a ver el estado del Eternal, pero no puede dejar de luchar contra el Revenge.

-Kira... -Dice Lacus por última vez.

-¡No! -Grita Meyrin cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Lacus, Meyrin, Dacosta, de prisa! -Grita Bartfield saliendo a correr tomando de la mano a ambas chicas, seguidos por el oficial, pero...

-¡¡¡Vulcano, fuego!!! -Grita Merle disparando el cañón positrónico contra El Eternal, dándole directamente en el puente de mando, haciéndolo explotar progresivamente hasta que genera una onda de expansión. Justice, Freedom y Feather, que no los dejó pasar, solo pueden observar como explota la nave.

-Eternal... -Musita Mariu.

-No... no es posible. -Dice Shinn...

(Comienza la música de ending)

-¡¡El Eternal ha sido derribado!! -Celebra Merle. Basti vuele la mirada hacia la explosión. Sus ojos continúan llenos de odio.

-Excelente... -Dice Soren.- Pero esto aún no ha acabado, Lacus-chan...

-No... Eternal... Lacus... -Dice Athrun.

-Lacus-sama... -Exclama Yzak.

-Lacus... no... no es posible... es una mentira... ¡¡¡Lacus!! ¡¡¡¡¡LACUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Grita Kira con todas sus fuerzas mientras los pedazos de Eternal flotan por el espacio. Su semilla finalmente explota....

I wanna go to a place....

Avance

La voz de Lacus ha sido silenciada por el cañón del Ícaro. ¿Será verdad? Kira conoce la verdadera furia y eso lo orilla a enfrentarse a Basti con toda su fuerza; por otro lado el Arcángel también debe enfrentarse contra la nave enemiga. Una triste paz llega para todos al conocer el significado de la derrota...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Choosen Future

Lucha a muerte

¡Sigue el camino de la esperanza, Justice!


	17. Fase XVII Lucha a muerte

FASE XVII - **Lucha a muerte**

El Eternal acaba de explotar frente a las atónitas miradas de todos los combatientes y la satisfacción de Soren y Merle. El disparo ha recalentado al cañón Vulcano del Ícaro, el cual todavía desprende chispas residuales de su ataque. Shinn está suspendido en el aire observando a lo que queda del Eternal esparcirse por el campo de batalla.

-Lacus-sama... -Musita el chico Destiny.

-Es perfecto. Ahora solo falta derribar al Arcángel. -Celebra Merle sentada en el asiento de capitán del Ícaro.

-Lacus-san, Bartfield-san, Meyrin-san... no puede ser... -Dice Mariu desde el puente de su nave. Miriallia y los demás también tienen la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-Lacus-san, Meyrin... -Dice Miri.

Soren no dice nada solo observa con recelo y satisfacción la situación actual.

-Este es mi movimiento, Lacus-chan. -Profiere finalmente. Luego se da la vuelta y le dispara a Shinn, que rápidamente reacciona y sigue luchando contra él.

-¡Pagarás por derribar al Eternal! -Grita activando su desplazamiento de imagen y volando hacia él.

-Enséñame lo que tienes, niño. -Le contesta el malvado joven.

Por otro lado, los otros tres Gundam que aún seguían combatiendo también están pausados. El Justice observa los restos flotantes mientras su piloto permanece atónito.

-No es posible... no lo es... Lacus... -Dice Athrun sin saber qué hacer. Frente a él se encuentran Kira y Basti, que tampoco han reaccionado luego de que la luz fulminante iluminara la escena.

-Lacus... ¡¡LACUS!!! -Grita Kira reaccionando finalmente e impulsándose a máxima velocidad hacia la zona de la explosión, pero Basti nuevamente se interpone en su camino.

-Tu estás luchando contra mí... -Le dice aún furiosa, en modo SEED.

-¡Déjame pasar! -Insiste Kira haciéndose a un lado y tratando de evadirla, pero nuevamente el Feather se le pone en el camino al Freedom.

-Ella está muerta... ¡muerta! ¡Al igual que Kerma y Stephan! -Le grita Basti pasando al Feather a modo Blade, sacando su espada y tratando de darle, pero Kira enciende propulsores al máximo y finalmente logra dejarla atrás.

-¡Espera, Kira! -Le indica Athrun volando tras él, también dejando de lado a Basti.

-¡Lacus!! ¡¡¡Lacus!!! -Insiste Kira, desesperado.

-No puede ser, tiene que estar bien... -Dice Athrun mientras sigue a su amigo, pero a ambos les corta el paso el disparo del cañón Vesuvio del Ícaro, haciéndoles frenar y permitiendo que Basti los alcance.

-Esos sujetos. -Dice Athrun. Kira solo se hace hacia atrás, sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Es tu turno, Basti Garzel. -Dice Merle desde el Ícaro, sin que Basti pueda escucharla.

-¡¡Toma esto!! -Grita Basti disparando sus cañones contra Kira, pero él se da la vuelta y con el escudo frena los ataques. Ya ha entrado en modo SEED.

-Kira... Basti... -Profiere Athrun viéndolos a ambos.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos... ¿cómo fueron capaces? ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer todo esto?!!! -Grita Kira desesperado. Recuerda el ataque a Orb, Cagalli siendo secuestrada y luego el estado en el que la recuperaron, y finalmente la explosión del Eternal.

-Basti, es suficiente. ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas lo que hablamos!? ¿Es que ustedes solo buscan el sufrimiento de los demás? ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres!? -La cuestiona Athrun, sin mover su unidad.

-Athrun-san... por favor, vete... -Dice mientras pone sus temblorosas manos en los controles, como tratando de contenerse.

-¿Eh? -Exclama extrañado.

-Esto tiene que ser... tiene que ser así... huye mientras puedas... no quiero... no quiero matarte a ti... a ti no... Athrun-san... -Le advierte Basti, entrecortadamente.

* * *

-¡¡Toma esto, maldito!! -Grita Shinn atacando a Soren con los generadores de sus manos, pero lo detiene con ambas manos del Revenge.

-Debo acabar contigo rápido. Ahora que el Eternal ha sido derribado, no tengo tiempo para perder jugando. Basti terminará con el Freedom y el Justice y Merle derribará al Arcángel... ¡Ustedes no son nada para nosotros!! -Le explota la semilla amarilla y su ojo derecho se empaña, entrando en modo SEED y encendiendo los propulsores de su unidad al máximo, logrando el equilibrio para levantar al Sky Destiny y arrojarlo por encima de él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita Shinn.

-¡¡¡Shinn!!! -Exclama Luna, pero su unidad está demasiado dañada como para moverse. Como siempre, no puede hacer más que observar mientras su persona más querida lucha contra el imponente enemigo. La luz de sus choques puede verse a lo lejos.-Meyrin... -Comienza a llorar.-Shinn... ten cuidado...

-¡¡Muere, niño!! -Reitera Soren disparando sus dos cañones laterales y su arma manual en contra de la unidad de su adversario, la cual recibe los tres impactos en la espalda, dañándole el dispositivo de propulsión, el cañón manual y el sable, así como parte de las alas.

-Rayos... -Dice el piloto tratando de estabilizarse.

-Se acabó. ¡Merle, el Arcángel! -La llama por el intercomunicador.

-_¡A la orden!_ -Le contesta la subordinada. El Revenge sale volando en dirección donde se encuentran Kira y los demás.

* * *

La lucha del Freedom contra el Feather continúa con ambos rivales cada vez más furiosos el uno contra el otro. Ambos Gundam se disparan sus armas manuales girando uno en torno al otro y persiguiéndose.

-Tu... tu y tus compañeros secuestraron a mi mejor amigo... torturaron a mi hermana... ¡¡¡Y mataron a mi esposa!!! ¡No los voy a perdonar! -Grita Kira llorando de furia desenvainando ambos sables y volando a gran velocidad contra Basti, quien cambia su Gundam a modo Blade y sacando dos espadas detiene los ataques de Kira, dejando a los dos mobile suits empatados en fuerza, empujándose mutuamente.

-Ustedes mataron a alguien para quien yo era importante... -Recuerda a Kerma despidiéndose de ella al tiempo que mantiene su posición contra el Freedom.- Y siendo lo que soy... eso era lo más grande que hubiese podido tener... ¡Es por eso que te mataré!! ¡¡Así podré ser yo!! ¡¡Y ser la única!!! -Le explica al momento que le da una patada en el pecho al Freedom, pero este dispara su cañón central y la manda a volar hacia atrás.

-Lacus... ¿¡Y qué culpa tenía Lacus!? ¿¿¡¡Por qué el Eternal!!?? ¿Acaso también los odiabas? ¡¡¡¿Qué te hicieron?!! ¿¿¡¡Qué te hice!!?? -La cuestiona Kira mientras le dispara con su arma manual, saliéndose de la ira. Basti hace un escudo con sus alas que repele los ataques.

-Yo no tenía intención de matarlos, ¿¡pero qué opción tenía!? -Contesta pasando a modo Blaster y disparándole simultáneamente. Kira apunta todos sus cañones y los impactos de ambos chocan formando una estela de luz.

-¡¡Nunca voy a perdonarte!! -Grita el piloto del Freedom volando a través de las explosiones con el sable desenvainado, sorprendiendo a Basti y partiéndole un pedazo de ala, pero esta reacciona y le dispara uno de sus cañones justo en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Ya es suficiente! -Objeta Athrun tratando de intervenir con el Justice, pero el Revenge le corta el paso.

-¡Es tu turno, Athrun Zala! -Dice el hermano de Basti acercándose a él.

-Rayos... -Musita el piloto rojo mirando a la unidad enemiga que se aproxima.

* * *

-¡Freedom! ¡Justice!, ¡están luchando contra el Feather y el Revenge! -Informa Mirillia mirando su pantalla.

-¿Podemos apoyarlos? -Cuestiona Mariu.

-Creo que tenemos nuestros propios problemas. -Dice Muu entrando al puente, luego de aterrizar su unidad en el Arcángel.

-Muu.

-Mira eso. -Le indica señalando la pantalla, donde puede verse al Ícaro aproximándose hacia ellos.

-Ícaro... ¡Preparen armas antinave! ¡Wombat, fuego!!

* * *

En medio de la batalla que aún persiste, Shinn vuela con su lastimada unidad hasta donde se encuentra Lunamaria en el Impulse, el cual incluso ha perdido ya su desplazamiento de fase. Finalmente ambos Gundam se encuentran; el Sky Destiny toma al otro entre sus brazos y flotan a la misma velocidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Luna? -Le pregunta Shinn, preocupado.

-Shinn... ¡que alegría! -Exclama aliviada.

-Debemos movernos de aquí. El Arcángel sigue luchando contra el Ícaro y Soren ha ido a luchar contra Athrun.

-Pero... ¿qué hay de Meyrin y de Lacus-sama?... ¿Acaso en verdad han muerto? -Pregunta llorando. Shinn se queda callado ante la pregunta.

-... Debemos ir por el capitán. Su unidad también se encuentra a la deriva.

-Shinn...

* * *

En el interior del hangar del Arcángel, una sombra parece estar activando un dispositivo ligado al sistema principal por medio de una consola en la pared. Su cola de cabello azul es el rasgo que la delata.

-Perdón, Arcángel, pero esto es necesario para que algún día pueda amanecer...

Presiona el botón de la caja que acaba de instalar y un cronómetro de cuenta regresiva se inicia...

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Freedom ataca al Feather con su doble sable lacerta y logra arrancarle una pierna, pero este se sujeta de su brazo y cambia a modo Blade, cortándole la mano con su brazo filoso.

-¡Maldito!!! -Exclama al momento que despedaza la mano del Freedom.

-¡¡Asesinos!! -Acusa Kira sujetando el sable con la otra mano y atravesando una de las alas del Feather, pero Basti cambia a modo Blaster y le dispara justo en el pecho, desestabilizándolo.

-¡Es hora de que mueras, Kira Yamato! ¡Así estarás junto a tu querida Lacus Clyne!! -Le grita con odio; sin embargo sus palabras avivan la cólera de Kira.

-Lacus... -Recuerda su rostro sonriente.- ¡¡Ella no puede morir... no puede!! -Le explica recuperando fuerzas, estabilizándose con sus propulsores y disparando sus multirrayos de vuelta hacia ella, quien los recibe de frente haciendo que su cabina tiemble al tiempo que es empujada hacia atrás. Kira aprovecha y dispara sus nodos Dragoon, los cuales comienzan a tratar de darle.

-¡¡Esto no es nada!! -Dice en ánimo de defenderse esquivando todos los rayos verdes de los nodos. Mientras lo hace recuerda más momentos de su pasado, donde quien parece ser una mujer castaña con bata de científica la lleva de la mano y parece estar entregándosela a Amara Garzel, que está junto con Soren, también pequeño. Vuelve a la realidad al esquivar otro de los disparos de los nodos, sin embargo, viejas voces comienzan a retumbar en sus oídos...

-_El proceso de su creación se perdió, pero afortunadamente pudimos obtener una muestra de su ADN..._

-_En verdad es una lástima que ese niño haya desaparecido..._

_-¿Es cierto que es como él?_

_-Cierto... es un clon... aunque dudo que sea tan perfecta..._

En su mente aparece de niña rodeada de sombras de científicos escuchando dichos comentarios, la sombra de Kira alejándose de ella la atormenta.

-¡¡Kira Yamato!!! -Grita mientras continúa escuchando las voces, pasando a modo Blaster y cortando dos de los nodos, uno con un brazo y el otro con el ala que aún tiene entera. Kira lo nota y los regresa a sus alas, disparando todos sus rayos simultáneos de nuevo, ella vuela a través de ellos esquivándolos y taclea al Freedom clavando su filo en el contorno de su pecho y sus brazos.

-¡¡Arggh!! -Profiere Kira tratando de defenderse.

* * *

-¡¡Soren!!! -Lo llama Athrun mientras choca sus sables contra los del Revenge, provocando las chispas eléctricas.

-Tu sabes bien que el Revenge está basado en el mismo diseño del Akatsuki, por lo tanto, esta unidad tiene muchas de las características de tu Justice, Athrun Zala.

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡Mataste a Lacus! ¿¡Acaso no te importaba!? -Le recrimina separándose de él.

-Precisamente me intereso mucho por Lacus-chan. Es por eso que quien está estorbando aquí, eres tu, Athrun.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Si es verdad que tu y Kira Yamato la aman tanto, ¡entonces deberían confiar más en ella! -Dice mientras le dispara su doble cañón lateral. Athrun se defiende con el escudo.

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando?!

-Es muy decepcionante que Lenore-sama no haya criado a un hijo inteligente, siendo que es un coordinador puro. -Se burla Soren.

-Lenore... mamá... -Recuerda las palabras de Aokari, seguidamente el rostro dulce de su madre.

-¡Patético! -Se burla Soren atacándolo y clavándole su sable en la cabeza, haciéndola explotar.

-¡¡Aghh!! -Profiere Athrun, pero logra reaccionar y le lanza su dispositivo de ataque, rompiéndole un brazo.

-¡¡Grr!! -Gruñe Soren al ver que el brazo del Revenge ha sido arrancado. El dispositivo regresa a la espalda del Justice.

-No puedo morir aquí... ¡¡Pero tu si!! -Sentencia Athrun, furioso.

* * *

-¡Variant, fuego!! -Ordena Mariu, el Variant se dispara contra el Ícaro.

-¡¡Vesuvio, fuego!! -Contraataca Merle, disparando el doble rayo de energía contra el Arcángel, dándole a un lado del puente de mando haciendo que todos tiemblen adentro.

-¡Ahh! -Gritan todos.

Mientras avanza el combate, finalmente han llegado a la tierra y están luchando en el espacio sobre ella.

* * *

-¡¡Contesta!! ¡¡¿¿Cuales son tus motivos?!! -Sigue insistiendo Kira mientras es empujado por el Blade Feather.

-Si te venzo ya no estaré a tu sombra... seré yo... ¡solo seré yo! ¡Y podré vengar a Kerma y vivir en el mundo que L-sama y mi hermano quieren!!! -Aprieta las cuchillas contra la armadura de su rival, agrietándola levemente. El Freedom saca los cañones de los hombros y le dispara en la espalda, logrando quitársela de encima.

-Mi sombra...

-Yo soy... -Recuerda a Rey Za Burrel dándole un frasco de cápsulas.-_Me alegra que seas como yo..._ _sin embargo, tu puedes ser más de lo que él es..._

-¡Ríndete ya! -La ataca nuevamente con su lluvia de rayos, el Feather interpone su escudo pero la múltiple ráfaga finalmente se lo destruye.

-_Tu eres... _-Recuerda a Soren hablando con ella en una sala de laboratorio.

_-_... ¡Yo soy una copia del coordinador definitivo! ¡me clonaron de ti! -Le grita entre lágrimas. Kira se espanta ante la declaración. La vorágine de sentimientos no puede ser más intensa.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-Yo soy una coordinadora definitiva, pero no soy más que una copia del original...

-Imposible...

Mientras conversan, el explosivo plantando en el Arcángel finalmente llega a cero en el cronómetro y se activa. Una explosión en el hangar lo saca de balance y lo inclina a comenzar a caer hacia la tierra.

-¡¡Ahh!!!! -Gritan todos en el puente.

-¿¡Qué sucedió!? -Pregunta Mariu.

-¡Una explosión en el hangar! -Reporta Chandra. En el mismo instante otra explosión estremece la nave, esta vez en la sala de máquinas, dañando los propulsores.

-¡La sala de máquinas ha sido dañada!! -Informa Miriallia.

-¡¿Cual es la posición actual?!

-¡Perdemos actitud y estamos muy cerca de la tierra! ¡¡Vamos a caer!! -Le dice Yamada.

-¿¡Y el Ícaro!? -Pregunta Muu. En ese instante ven a la nave enemiga acercándose a ellos.

-No... -Dice Mariu al ver que el Vulcano comienza a cargarse.

En el Ícaro, la impaciente Merle no para de dar órdenes mientras se acercan cada vez más al Arcángel.

-¡Calibren el Vulcano, prepárense para disparar!!

-¡Pero debemos esperar a la orden del capitán! -Le dice Issei.

-Lo se... ¡Debe darse prisa, capitán! -Lo llama por el comunicador.

* * *

-¡¡Arcángel!! -Exclama Kira al ver la explosión y que la nave comienza a caer.

-¡¡No te distraigas de nuestra lucha!! ¡¡Tienes que morir!! -Lo reta nuevamente Basti.

-¡¡¡¡Esto ha sido suficiente!!!! -Exclama Kira harto, sacando su sable y arrancándole la cabeza al Feather con él, acto seguido nuevamente le dispara todos sus rayos, rompiéndole parte de las alas y lastimándole la pierna que aún tiene.

* * *

-Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. -Se disculpa educadamente Soren ante Athrun, lanzando su séxtuple sistema Dragoon alrededor de él, formando con él un hexaedro de energía que encierra al Justice.

-¿¡Qué!? -Exclama Athrun. Está atrapado en la trampa del Revenge y este aprovecha para alejarse.-¡No!!! ¡¡Arcángel!!! -Profiere al ver que su enemigo se dirige a dicha nave. Su odiado enemigo vuela a gran velocidad hacia la nave mientras el continúa atrapado.

* * *

-¡¡¡Kira Yamato!!! -Grita Basti volando poniendo al frente el único brazo que aún le funciona a su unidad sacando su sable y embistiéndolo de frente.

-¡¡¡Basta ya!!!! -Profiere desesperado clavando su lanza en el hombro de su atacante, sin, embargo, no puede detener su fuerza y el Feather le clava su lanza en el costado.

-¡¡Morirás conmigo!!!! -Le grita Basti empujándose junto con él hasta casi entrar a la atmósfera de la tierra al tiempo que todo en su cabina comienza a hacer corto circuito y explotar.

-gr... -Profiere Kira sin poder evitar ser empujado, al momento que ambos comienzan a entrar a la atmósfera.

-¡¡¡Kira!!!! -Lo llama Athrun sin poder salir de la prisión láser. Vuelve la mirada hacia el Arcángel, que se encuentra a la deriva también cayendo hacia la tierra sin control, a la vez que el Revenge vuela a gran velocidad contra él.

Dentro del puente del Arcángel, Mariu y los demás están sujetándose de lo que tienen más a la mano para no salir disparados, ya que la nave no deja de temblar.

-¡¡Perdemos altitud!! -Notifica Yamada haciendo un gran esfuerzo con el timón.

-¡¡Estamos siendo atraídos por la gravedad de la tierra!! -Informa Miriallia.

-¡¡Desplieguen el Gel antifricción!! -Ordena la capitana.

-¡¡No funciona!! ¡El sistema está completamente dañado!! -Dice Shiho, que se ha unido para ayudar en el CIC.

-¡¡Unidad enemiga se acerca, es el Revenge!! -Exclama la controladora. Todos vuelven sus miradas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Shinn y Lunamaria alcanzan a Yzak, que continúa a la deriva. El Sky Destiny lo sujeta y comienza a moverse hacia donde está flotando Diakka.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! -Lo reprende Yzak, lleno de sangre en el rostro.

-Lo estoy salvando... -Le contesta pesimista.

-¡¡¡No hay tiempo para esto!! ¡¡Ve con el Arcángel!! -Le ordena el capitán.

-Capitán...

-¡Mientras puedas luchar, lucha!!

Shinn se queda silencioso ante las palabras de Yzak. Momentos después se da la vuelta, enciende los propulsores de su dañada unidad y sale volando hacia ellos. Luna y él se quedan flotando mientras lo observan.

-Es un estúpido...

-Espero que llegue a tiempo... -Desea Luna.

* * *

-¡¡¡Se aproxima!!!! -Exclama Miriallia viendo que la unidad por fin los ha alcanzado.

-¡¿Acaso nos va a atacar?!! -Pregunta Muu.

En ese momento el Revenge le dispara a la puerta del hangar del Arcángel, haciendo un agujero con la explosión que le permite ingresar a la nave.

-¡¡¿Qué es lo que pretende?!! -Pregunta Mariu.

-¡¡Ha ingresado al hangar!! ¡Pongo la cámara!! -Dice Miriallia. Aparece el Revenge volando a aterrizar en la catapulta, donde lo espera Aokari de pie en el puente superior.

-Esa chica... -Dice la capitana. Acto seguido observan que el Revenge le tiende la mano y abre la cabina.

-Eso quiere decir que ella... -Sugiere Miri.

-...nunca desertó de su equipo... hemos sido engañados.

En el hangar, Aokari está frente a Soren, que acaba de abrir su cabina para dejarla entrar. Ella lo mira mientras el viento del aire comenzando a filtrarse hacia el espacio se hace cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Acaso no vas a subir? -Le pregunta el híbrido, impaciente.- Mira que me tomé la molestia de venir yo mismo por ti, y eso fue por el gran trabajo que hiciste.

-Vamos de una vez. -Contesta sécamente subiendo a la cabina junto con él. La compuerta se cierra y el mobile suit sale rompiendo una de las paredes hacia el espacio con un disparo. Se abre otro agujero y escapa.

-¿Y ahora? -Le pregunta la peliazul.

-Tenemos que hacer una última parada antes de volver al Ícaro; hay que recoger un tesoro muy importante...

Aokari no le contesta.

-_Hasta pronto, Athrun..._ -Piensa mientras se alejan de ahí.

-¡¡¡Ahh!! -Gritan todos en el puente ante la nueva sacudida. El Arcángel va en picada hacia la tierra atrapado por la fuerza atmosférica, de la misma manera que Kira y Basti siguen cayendo. Mientras, Athrun finalmente logra romper la barrera láser destruyendo los nodos y saliendo en persecución de sus amigos.

-¡¡Kira!!! ¡Arcángel!! -Exclama volando hacia la tierra, cuando Shinn logra alcanzarlo.

-¡¡Athrun!! -Lo llama el piloto.

-¡¡Shin!!!

-¡¡Vamos juntos!!

-No, Shinn. Tu debes recuperar a Yzak y los demás y huir hacia PLANT lo más rápido posible. El Ícaro va a seguir persiguiendo a esta nave y te dará tiempo de escapar.

-¡¡No puedo hacer eso!!

-¡¡Deben sobrevivir!! Si los dejamos aquí, esa nave los atrapará y tal vez los mate. ¡¡Huye hacia PLANT!!

-Pero Athrun...

-¡¡¡Ahora!!! -Le grita dándole una patada y mandándolo hacia atrás. Acto seguido el Justice entra en la aceleración de la atmósfera.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -Grita Shinn mientras vuela hacia atrás.

El Ícaro continúa persiguiendo al Arcángel, acercándose cada vez más a la tierra.

-¡¡¡Persigue a esa nave!!! -Le ordena Merle a Issei, que va pilotando.

-¡Pero si hacemos eso también seremos atrapados por la gravedad!!

-¡¡Entonces dispara desde aquí!!! ¡¡Calibra el vulcano!!!

El Ícaro abre su cañón positrónico y lo apunta hacia el Arcángel.

-¡¡Estamos en la mira del Ícaro!! ¡Va a dispara su cañón de positrones! -Informa Miriallia.

-¡¡Vamos a morir!! -Llora Chandra.

-¡¡No aquí!!! ¡¡Preparen el Lohengrin 2!! -Ordena Mariu.

-¡¡Espera! ¡Si hacemos eso a esta velocidad el cañón estallará al momento del disparo! -Le advierte Muu.

-... Si nos da también vamos a morir... -Dice resignada. Muu se sorprende, luego asiente.

-De acuerdo.

-¡¡Lohengrin , fuego!!! -Grita la valiente capitana.

-¡¡Vulcano, fuego!! -Ordena Merle desde el Ícaro. Ambos rayos positrónicos vuelan el uno hacia el otro chocando y formando una gran colisión de energía que explota formando una onda expansiva que saca de balance al Ícaro.

-¡¡Aghh!!! -Gritan todos en la nave enemiga perdiendo el control. El Arcángel también comienza a dar vueltas de 360º variando su eje descontroladamente. La cabina gira poniéndolos de cabeza una y otra vez haciéndolos chocar contra todo.

-¡¡Mariu!! -La abraza Muu. Shiho también sale disparada contra una pared, al igual que Miriallia.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Gritan las dos chicas. En la enfermería, Cagalli se cae de la cama y se estrella contra el techo, volviendo a caer al suelo en un instante.

-Athrun... -Musita la chica.

-¡¡Sujétense, vamos a caer a la tierra a velocidad exponencial!!! -Les grita Mariu a todos. Finalmente la nave ingresa a la tierra.

Fuera de la nave, el Justice continúa volando hacia donde van cayendo Kira y Basti, cuyas unidades no han logrado separarse sin que ninguno de los dos ceda ni un poco su posición.

-Debo darme prisa... -Musita el coordinador.

Dentro del Freedom todos los indicadores y alarmas no paran de sonar mientras Kira no deja de empujar las palancas para que los brazos del Freedom no permitan que el sable del Feather lo atraviese. Lo mismo sucede en la otra unidad, Basti está usando toda su fuerza para no ser carbonizada por la espada del Freedom.

-¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Ambos vamos a morir!! -Le dice Kira, pero ella no contesta.

-...Si he de morir... al menos lo haré contigo... -Musita llorando. Ambas unidades con lo dañadas que están comienzan a romperse por las grietas que se sobrecalientan.

-La temperatura está aumentando demasiado... no podremos resistir mucho más... -Piensa Kira. En ese momento puede ver al Justice que llega a su encuentro.

-¡¡Kira!!

-¡¡Athrun!!! -Lo llama su amigo. El mobile suit rojo extiende su mano tratando de alcanzar al Freedom, que sigue siendo tacleado por el Feather.

-No, Athrun-san... -Musita Basti.-¡¡Ghost Feather!!

El dañado Feather cambia su desplazamiento de fase a modo Ghost. Athrun reconoce el cambio.

-No... ¡¡Si haces eso vas a gastar toda la energía de tu unidad!! ¡¡Y no solo eso... vas a...!!! -Trata de advertirle. El paisaje rojo los envuelve aún más mientras trata de acercarse para detenerla.

-¡¡¡INHIBIDOR DE CANCELADOR DE INTERFERENTES!! -Exclama con toda su voz. El Feather despliega el impulso electromagnético que detiene el funcionamiento del cancelador de interferentes de neutrones del Freedom y el Justice, apagándolos y haciendo que pierdan su desplazamiento, pero al hacerlo, el Feather acaba con su energía y también se apaga. Los tres mobile suits apagados comienzan a caer a la atmósfera, dañándose aún más con la fricción.

-¡¡¡Kira!!! ¡¡Basti!! -Grita Athrun.

-¡¡Athrun!!! -Grita Kira mientras caen sin control hacia alguna parte de la tierra.

Al otro extremo, el Arcángel finalmente cae a la tierra envuelto en llamas, como si fuese una estrella fugaz. Kira y los demás ganan aceleración a tal punto que caen de la misma manera, perdiéndose de la vista del Ícaro, que finalmente ha conseguido estabilizarse. El Revenge va arrastrando otro mobile suit conforme vuelve a su nave principal.

-Esto es... -Le dice Aokari.

-Si amas, debes confiar... -Le dice el capitán venganza.- _Basti..._

Shinn ha conseguido reunir a Yzak, Diakka y Lunamaria y los está remolcando con la energía que le queda lo más rápido que puede para alejarse del lugar.

-Shinn... -Musita Luna.

-Shiho... -Delira Yzak. Diakka continúa inconsciente.

-Athrun... -Piensa mientras vuela hacia PLANT.

Finalmente todo vuelve al silencio. El Revenge ingresa a la nave como único sobreviviente arrastrando al mobile suit rojo y amarillo. La compuerta se cierra.

-Arcángel, Freedom, Justice, Feather, fuera de alcance. Han caído a la tierra. -Informa Abby.

-Ya veo... Basti...

-El mobile suit del capitán por fin ha regresado. Trae consigo lo que parece ser una unidad capturada. -Agrega Gabby.

-¡¿El capitán?! -Dice Merle levantándose del asiento y corriendo hacia el hangar, Issei la sigue.

En el hangar, el Revenge ya ha aterrizado y Aokari y Soren ya han bajado de él. Están junto con el mobile suit capturado, que parece bastante dañado por la explosión, es el Gaia...

-¡¡Capitán!! -Lo recibe su fiel subordinada asomándose a la puerta del hangar. Sus ojos se abren de par en par al contemplar al recién llegado, que lleva en sus brazos a...

(comienza la música de ending)

-Pero, esa es... -Dice Issei. Aokari baja primero, Soren continúa avanzando, baja de un salto del Gaia y sonríe. Lleva a una inconsciente y lastimada Lacus entre sus brazos.

-Esto es, confianza... bienvenida, mi querida Lacus-chan... -Le da un beso en la mejilla y sonríe. El agotado rostro de Lacus no muestra ninguna reacción.

-Lacus Clyne... -Profiere Merle al verla. En el interior del mobile suit se encuentran Meyrin, Bartfield y Dacosta inconscientes.

-El Arcángel y el Freedom han sido derrotados. Es hora de nuestra entrada triunfal, a Orb... -Dice Soren sin dejar de mirar a Lacus, acercando su rostro al de ella.

I wanna go to a place...

Avance

Separación. El Arcángel se ha perdido, igual que Kira, Athrun y Basti. Soren arriva heróicamente a Orb para tomar el control, mientras en Darwin las dos unidades finalmente están listas. Shinn y los demás llegan a PLANT, pero nada es como lo que esperaban... Kira llora una muerte que no tuvo lugar mientras su amada se niega a pensar en lo peor, estando en las garras de su ahora enemigo...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny SEED of Choosen future

El enviado

¡Crece en las sombras y espera tu llegada, Hecatomb!


	18. Fase XVIII El enviado

FASE XVIII - **El enviado**

Algún lugar del caribe, Estados Unidos de Suramérica

Es de día y el sol ilumina con todo su esplendor la pacífica playa, en la cual no se divisa nada más que extensiones de arena en toda la orilla, seguidas de una espesa selva más al interior. Las olas se arrastran mansas sobre la costa, arrastrando en ellas y enterrando en el coral pulverizado pedazos de maquinaria. A lo lejos puede verse atascado entre las dunas y rocas de un arrecife a la casi destruida nave que hace quién sabe cuantos días ha caído del espacio; esta está de cabeza, con el blindaje totalmente atravesado y sin todo el lado derecho, las turbinas hechas pedazos y el puente de mando aplastado casi completamente por el peso de la nave, sumergido parcialmente en el agua.

Dentro de él aún yacen inconscientes los miembros de su tripulación, entre agua que se flitra por las paredes y sangre que sale de sus heridas. Las ventanas están fragmentadas y cediendo, dejando que ligeros chorros de mar inunden su interior. Finalmente uno de los chasquidos hace reaccionar a Muu, que está lleno de heridas y que no ha dejado de cubrir con su cuerpo a su querida esposa en ningún momento.

-Huhh... -Abre lentamente los ojos. Se da cuenta de que tiene a Mariu a su lado y que sus heridas son mucho menores que las suyas, suspira aliviado. Luego reacciona y se da cuenta de su situación actual, pero está muy herido como para moverse.

-Mariu... despierta... -La llama el coronel. La capitana de la nave abre los ojos.

-Muu... ¡Muu! -Despierta agitada. Luego se da cuenta de que él está a su lado y se serena.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunta el malherido piloto.

-Estoy bien. -Dice separándose de él y sentándose. Se dan cuenta de que los asientos están boca arriba, ya que la nave está de la misma manera. -¡¿Huh?! -Profiere extrañada.

-Descuida, no estas borracha. -Se burla su esposo.- Pero eso si, estás viva.

-¡¡Muu!! ¡Estás herido! -Le dice preocupada al verlo lleno de cortadas y golpes.

-Descuida. He pasado por cosas mucho peores... ouch... -Dice sujetándose el costado. Mariu se pone de pie frente a él.

-Así que logramos aterrizar... ¿sabes en donde estamos?

-No tengo idea. Pero sería una buena idea despertar a todo el mundo. -Le sugiere. En ese momento se escucha el crujido de la nave aplastándose un poco más hacia abajo.

-Tienes razón. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -Le pregunta mientras trata de ayudarlo. El se deja ayudar y logra pararse.

-Creo que si...

-¡Miriallia-san! -Exclama Mariu aproximándose a la controladora, que también está tirada en el techo de la nave. Se inclina sobre ella y la sacude, haciéndola despertar.

-Mariu-san... -Se sienta Miri, que tiene el rostro lleno de sangre que sale de una herida que tiene en la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tu herida...

Miri se lleva la mano a la cara y se unta con su propia sangre. Luego vuelve a mirársela.

-No lo se... -Responde mientras hace un gesto de dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, Shiho también se despierta y los mira.

-Shiho-san... -Le dice Mariu.

-Capitán Ramius... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -Pregunta mientras se incorpora.

-Al parecer caímos a la tierra y de algún modo, logramos sobrevivir. -Le explica Muu desde donde está apoyado.

-¡Yamada, Chandra! ¿Están vivos? -Les dice Miriallia a los dos operativos. También se levantan.

-Estamos bien...

-Creo que si, estamos bien.

-Hay que buscar a todos los sobrevivientes. Shiho-san, ¿puedes caminar? -Le pregunta Mariu.

-Si, ya estoy bien.

-Tendré que pedirte que nos ayudes. Por favor, acompáñame a la enfermería, tenemos que verificar cómo se encuentra Cagalli-san.

-De acuerdo. -Asiente la coordinadora.

-Ustedes, por favor encárguense del resto. -Se dirige a Yamada y Chandra.

-Si, descuide, capitán.

-Se los ruego. -Dice reverenciando levemente. Luego se da la vuelta y sale junto con Shiho hacia la enfermería, sin embargo, en ese mismo instante se encuentran con Cagalli, que viene arrastrándose hacia el puente.

-¡Cagalli-san! -Exclama nuevamente corriendo a auxiliarla, seguida de Shiho.

-Mariu-san... ¿donde está Athrun? -Pregunta siendo ya capaz de articular su voz.

-Athrun-kun... -Se mira junto con Shiho.

-Pero tu, ¿estás bien? -Le pregunta la coordinadora.

-Estoy bien... pero... Athrun... -Contesta impaciente.

* * *

Orb

Una gran ceremonia está llevándose acabo en el puerto espacial de Onogoro. Todos los emires están formando una comitiva en el puerto de entrada mientras bastante gente del pueblo observa desde la periferia. Hay adornos con listones y globos por todo el lugar, así como Astrays y Murasames versión ceremonial apostados formando un camino que se extiende desde la entrada. Incluso hay niños con banderitas. La falsa Cagalli se encuentra junto con Kisaka en un podio que tiene como fondo el puerto de aterrizaje.

-Ahí vienen... -Musita la impostora. Kisaka no dice nada. Desde el aire se acerca el Ícaro, que extiende sus alas y aterriza en el puerto. Se ve bastante dañado e incluso agrietado de todos lados.

-En qué estado se encuentra su nave... -Comenta uno de los emires.

-¡Pueblo de Orb...! -Introduce la falsa Cagalli por el micrófono. Todo el mundo guarda silencio mientras ella habla.

Al mismo tiempo, el Ícaro abre sus compuertas y pueden verse los pies de Soren avanzando, seguidos por los de Merle.

-Se ha pasado un poco. -Comenta la subordinada.

-Mientras más espectáculo, mejor, mi pequeña Merle. -La corrige el capitán.

-... es en este día que finalmente el héroe que ha de unificar nuestro gobierno y guiar al país hacia la supremacía ha llegado. Mi hermano mayor que por muchos años estuvo viviendo en la colonia Darwin, cuya órbita se encuentra entre Marte y la Tierra, y que es el primer hijo de Uzumi Nara Athha. Aquel que me salvó luego del secuestro del que fui víctima, fraguado por PLANT y por la federación Atlántica, países con los cuales estamos ahora en guerra; cuando ni siquiera el Arcángel pudo lograrlo. Por favor, les pido que recibamos en nuestro país al heredero legítimo del trono de Orb, a Soren Garzel Athha. -Señala la embustera a Soren, que viene bajando por las escaleras de descenso del puerto. Todo el mundo lo mira en silencio mientras se aproxima. Sin embargo, las murmuraciones se dan.

-_¿Es el hijo mayor de Uzumi-sama? ¡No es posible!_

-_¿No es acaso un coordinador?_

_-No, no lo es. Mira su ojo, es un híbrido..._

_-_Hermana... -Le dice Soren al ver a su aliada. Kisaka entrecierra los ojos al verlo. Detrás de él está Merle, que trae gafas oscuras.

-Bienvenido a casa, hermano.

-Estoy en casa... -Sonríe.

* * *

En algún lugar del desierto

Hay una insipiente tormenta de arena que atraviesa las áridas dunas. Un largo camino de huellas se extiende por el panorama. Siguiéndolas hasta el inicio, pueden verse las tres unidades estrelladas en el desierto. El Freedom, el Justice y lo que queda del Feather. Los tres están apagados y en muy mal estado, dentro de los cráteres que formaron al estrellarse contra la tierra. Las huellas avanzan hasta llegar a la figura que las va dejando. Es Athrun, que cubierto con una capucha trata de encontrar algún signo de civilización. Vuelve la mirada hacia el frente y parpadea levemente.

-La ciudad está en esa dirección. -Dice visualizando la imagen a lo lejos.- Debo regresar por los demás. Ojalá que haya alguna manera de comunicarse...

Luego se da la vuelta y se dispone a regresar sobre sus huellas, recordando el momento en el que despertaron.

_-Athrun... Athrun... _-Escucha la voz de Kira.

-_Kira... ¿donde estamos? _-Dice incorporándose a quedar sentado. Kira lo había bajado de la unidad y están fuera de los cráteres.

_-No lo se... ¿te encuentras bien?_

_-Si... ¿qué hay de ti?_ -En ese instante nota que el brazo de Kira está vendado.

-_Descuida... solo tengo un brazo roto... aún así, es imposible que esté bien... Lacus ha muerto..._

_-Kira, yo..._

_-Está bien, Athrun. -_Lo calma tratando de no llorar.

-_¡¿Y Basti?! -_Se acuerda exaltado. Dirige la mirada hacia un lado y puede ver a la chica atada de manos y pies, inconsciente.

-_Ella..._

-Ella... -Dice Athrun terminado de recordar. Emprende su camino de regreso al lugar del impacto, donde su amigo y su prisionera lo esperan. Una sombra lo observa a lo lejos...

* * *

Colonia Darwin

Selene y Sven están observando por una pantalla mientras las dos unidades que finalmente han sido terminadas están siendo colocadas en sus hangares específicos. La unidad blanca rodeada de dispositivos volture lumiere está a la derecha, mientras que la negra está a la izquierda.

-Crisis y Hecatomb... en verdad son unidades demoníacas. -Comenta la científica.

-Son para dos demonios. -Le aclara Sven.

-Es increíble pensar que esa niña tenga la capacidad de controlar un monstruo como éste. -Dice mientras observa a la imponente unidad.

-Lo que a mi me sorprende es que Soren también quiera hacerlo. Alguien como él arriesgaría su vida si intenta conducirlo.

-Creo que está dispuesto a ello, ya que es algo que ni siquiera Kira Yamato podría hacer.

-Kira Yamato... ¿en verdad lo odia?

-No lo se...

-Soren onii-chan vive para el odio. -Los interrumpe la lúgubre niña. Lenore viene junto con ella.

-Magdalena-chan, qué sorpresa. -La recibe Selene. Sven solo la mira por encima del hombro.

-Selene, Sven... -Les dice su líder.

-Lenore-sama. -Contesta el extendido.

-Es hora de seguir con el plan. Es hora de que Darwin regrese al lugar que le corresponde.

-Quieres decir...

-A la órbita de la tierra. Soren y Aokari ya han llegado a Orb y es hora de arreglar todo para finalmente poder recibir a nuestros invitados.

-Ya veo...

-Estoy muy feliz de finalmente poder ser útil, Sven-san, Selene-san. -Les dice Magdalena. El extendido no deja de mirarla con recelo, al igual que Selene, solo que ella no lo demuestra.

-Por cierto, supe que Soren te encargó una tercera unidad.

-Si, una para Merle Bajirul, ya que el Doom fue destruido en la batalla dentro de la colonia.

-¿Y cómo va?

-Un poco atrasada. Tenía que tener listas a estas... unidades.

-Si... mi querida unidad... -Sonríe Magdalena.

-Trabajaré en ella una vez hayamos llegado a Orb. La tecnología de Morgenröte será muy útil para ello.

-Muy bien. Y, Magdalena, tendré que pedirte que te encargues de PLANT en cuanto nos acerquemos lo suficiente. No podemos permitir que los coordinadores interfieran. -Dice dirigiéndose a la niña.

-Como tu digas, L-sama.

-_Humanidad... pronto conocerás tu ocaso y presenciarás el nacimiento de la nueva raza que ha de prevalecer para el fin de los tiempos..._ -Piensa la madre de Athrun. La colonia entera comienza a desplazarse lentamente hacia la tierra.

* * *

PLANT

Shinn, que viene remolcando a Lunamaria y a los demás, finalmente ha llegado a PLANT, donde a lo lejos puede verse una flota de naves clase Nazca y Laurasia haciendo guardia alrededor de Aprilius. También están varios Zakus, Guaiz y Goufs alrededor de todo el perímetro.

-Mire eso, capitán. -Le dice Shinn a Yzak a través de la pantalla de los mobile suits.

-Ya lo vi. Pero no es normal que las fuerzas de defensa estén tan activas en una época como esta. -Le contesta él.

-Tal vez pasó algo mientras estábamos de vacaciones. -Sugiere Diakka.

-Vacaciones... eso no tuvo gracia, Diakka-san. -Le dice Luna.

-Ya, lo siento. Pero en verdad nos merecemos unas vacaciones.

-No es momento de estar hablando ridiculeces. Tenemos que hablar con la presidenta en cuanto lleguemos; y en seguida comenzar a buscar a Athrun y al Arcángel. -Lo regaña el capitán Jule.- Seguramente Shiho buscará la manera de comunicarse.

-Ahí hay algo... -Lo molesta su amigo, tratando de subir los ánimos.

-Gr... -Profiere molesto Yzak.

-Es verdad. También debemos encargarnos de Soren y su grupo. -Agrega Shinn. Recuerda la lucha que tuvo contra el Revenge y el momento en que le dio con sus disparos estando de espaldas hacia él.-Rayos... en verdad me las pagará.

-Debemos hacerlo también por Meyrin... -Dice Lunamaria, resentida.

-También por ella. -La apoya su novio.

-Miren, finalmente hemos llegado. -Anuncia Diakka. Las unidades se encuentran frente a PLANT, donde dos Guaiz se acercan hacia ellos.

-Escuadrón de Mobile Suits, identifíquese. -Les dice el soldado de PLANT.

-Número de identidad 0400078, Capitán Yzak Jule y cuatro miembros de su escuadrón, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar. -Se anuncia Yzak. Todos los demás tienen caras de alivio al por fin estar en casa.

-¿Capitán Jule? -Exclama el otro soldado.

-Y Shinn Asuka.

-Lunamaria Hawk.

-Diakka Elthsman. -Se presentan los demás desde dentro de sus inutilizados mobile suits.

-Son justo los que mencionaba el reporte. Solo falta Shiho Heinhefuss. -Le dice uno de los guardias al otro.

-Nuestra misión ha tenido algunos inconvenientes inesperados. Es imperativo que veamos a la presidenta Garzel lo más rápido posible. -Insiste Yzak.

-Sígannos por favor. -Le indican los Guaiz. Uno se pone al frente y el otro por detrás. Dos Zaku Warriors llegan y se ponen a los costados.

-¿Es necesaria tanta ceremonia? -Inquiere Diakka.

-Algo raro sucede... -Indica Shinn. Yzak guarda silencio, Lunamaria mira hacia todos lados con una incipiente preocupación mostrándose en su rostro. Entre las escoltas finalmente entran en el hangar de despegue de Aprilius, donde aterrizan los mobile suit uno detrás de otro remolcados por el de Shinn. Los Guaiz y los Zaku también aterrizan, pero sacan sus armas y les apuntan.

-¿Qué diablos sucede? -Pregunta Yzak, en tono molesto.

-Capitán Jule, le pedimos a usted y a su equipo que por favor desciendan de sus unidades a la brevedad y pacíficamente.

-¿Qué dice? -Inquiere Luna.

-Por favor, bajen de sus unidades. -Repite el Guaiz. Yzak hace un gesto de "rayos" y aprieta los puños.

-Muchachos, bajen.

-Capitán... -Musita Shinn. Yzak sale de lo que queda de su mobile suit y baja por el cable de descenso hasta el suelo. Diakka lo imita casi instantáneamente.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? -Le pregunta Luna a Shinn.

-Hay que hacer lo que dice el capitán. -Le responde éste.

-Jo... esto no parece nada bueno. -Dice la pelirroja (¿ocre?).

Ambos también bajan de sus unidades. Un oficial de uniforme negro está junto con varios de uniforme verde y chaleco antibalas esperándolos. Los cuatro se acercan hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿qué clase de recibimiento es este? -Les pregunta Yzak, indignado. En ese instante todos los soldados levantan sus armas y les apuntan.

-Capitán Yzak Jule, 1°er teniente Diakka Elthsman, Sargento Shinn Asuka, Alférez Lunamaria Hawk, todos quedan arrestados bajo órdenes expresas del consejo superior de PLANT. -Les dice el oficial de uniforme negro.

-¿¡Arrestados?! -Exclama Shinn.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! -Pregunta Diakka.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿arrestados? -Dice Lunamaria.

-¿Bajo qué cargos? -Cuestiona Yzak, bastante serio.

-Se les acusa de alta traición en contra de PLANT y sus colonias por colaborar expresamente con una organización terrorista, filtrar secretos de estado y ser autores materiales del secuestro de la representante de Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, acción que provocó el actual estado de guerra por el que atravesamos.

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!???? -Exclaman Shinn, Diakka y Lunamaria. Yzak frunce el ceño y baja la mirada.

-Ya veo... en ese caso, me gustaría conocer los detalles de la acusación, así como quién las ha formulado. -Dice en actitud retadora.

-Son órdenes expresas de la presidenta Garzel. Ahora se les solicita proveer el actual paradero de la teniente Shiho Heinefuss, que también comparte la acusación.

-Ella murió. -Les responde el capitán. Los otros tres solo guardan silencio.

-Ya veo. En ese caso quedan bajo arresto. Por favor no se resistan. -Insiste el oficial. Yzak levanta las manos y las pone detrás de la cabeza.

-Yzak... -Dice Diakka.

-Eso no es necesario, capitán Jule. -Lo detiene el oficial. Yzak baja las manos.

-Por favor, solicito una audiencia con la presidente Garzel para discutir este asunto a la brevedad. -Dice sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Procesaremos su solicitud. Acompáñenos. -Dice el oficial. Un soldado le pone el rifle en la espalda, casi empujándolo. El solo hace un gesto de molestia, pero no dice nada.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de los mobile suits? -Apunta Shinn, señalando a los Gundam.

-Son propiedad de ZAFT, por tanto se les decomisan y por el momento pierden la facultad para pilotarlos. Es todo.

-¡¡Pero...!! -Se queja Lunamaria.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Shinn, Lunamaria! -Los detiene Yzak.

-Capitán... -Profiere Luna.

-Sus armas y credenciales. -Solicita el oficial. Yzak saca su arma y su identificación y se la entrega al guardia. Todos hacen lo mismo.

-_Ya veo, Yzak. -_Piensa Diakka, comprendiendo la situación. Luego los cuatro son encaminados a la prisión escoltados por los guardias.

-_Presidente Garzel..._ -Piensa Yzak mientras son llevados a las celdas.

* * *

En algún lugar del desierto

Ha caído la tarde y Kira ha encendido una fogata en la zona donde aterrizaron, está sentado junto a ella, mientras, con el puño cerrado observa su anillo de bodas.

-Lacus...

-_Te amo, Kira... -_Recuerda su rostro jovial sonriéndole. Se lleva una mano a la cara y la aprieta contra sus ojos.

-Lacus... -Llora en silencio. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla derecha. Detrás de él, apoyada en el Justice se encuentra Basti atada de las manos. Finalmente abre los ojos y se da cuenta de la situación.

-Kira...-san... -Profiere al ver su imagen. Kira la oye y pone el rostro de "ojalá no estuviera aquí".

-¿Te has despertado? -Le pregunta sin mirarla.

-Si... pero... ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? -Le pregunta entre extrañado y molesto.

-Yo quería matarte con todas mis fuerzas... y creo que tu también a mi. Entonces, ¿por qué no me mataste? -Le pregunta extrañada.

-Porque matarte no traerá a Lacus de vuelta. -Recuerda el momento de su conversación con Athrun en Orb, acerca de la muerte de Tolle y Nicol)

-...No la traerá de vuelta... -Repite ella.

-No, no lo hará. Y por más rencor que guarde hacia ti, nada cambiará si tu mueres. Es más, será peor... -Reflexiona sin quitar la vista del fuego.

Basti guarda silencio tratando de asimilar las palabras de Kira. El fuego ilumina los rostros de ambos, que permanecen serios el uno hacia el otro.

-...¿Es verdad? -Le pregunta él, rompiendo el silencio. Recuerda el momento de su conversación en medio de la lucha.

-...si ... yo soy un clon creado a partir de la información genética residual del proceso que te convirtió en el coordinador definitivo. Sin embargo, debido a eso, estoy incompleta. -Dice con la mirada triste.

-... ¿Incompleta? -Pregunta Athrun, que finalmente regresa.

-Athrun. -Lo recibe Kira.- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Si. Parece ser que hay un pueblo a algunos kilómetros de aquí hacia el sur. Podríamos caminar hasta allá para ver si podemos establecer algún tipo de comunicación.

-... ¿comunicación?... ¿con quién? -Inquiere su amigo, melancólico.

-Pues con el Arcángel. Debe haber alguna manera de establecer contacto.

-Si, el Arcángel... ¿crees que estén vivos?

-Kira... ¡Pero por supuesto que deben estar vivos!

-Si... ¿así como Lacus? -Insiste lleno de frustración.

-Kira... -Repite su amigo. Basti vuelve la mirada hacia un lado, llena de culpa ante la situación.

-Yo... -Trata de intervenir Basti.

-Tu no tienes nada que decir. -La calla Kira.

-Oye, amigo, tranquilo. -Le dice Athrun poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Y quieres que la escuchemos? Bueno, es mi clon así que debe ser lo mismo que yo hable contigo que el que ella lo haga...

Las palabras de Kira golpean a Basti, que baja la mirada al suelo.

-... Mientras luchábamos, Soren me dijo que si la amaba, debía confiar en ella... y en eso tiene razón.

Kira abre de par en par los ojos ante el comentario. Se pone de pie y lo mira de frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El Arcángel sobrevivió. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, ellos no perderían de esa manera, por lo tanto, también Cagalli está bien. Pienso que si podemos creer en ellos, también podemos creer en ella, en Lacus; en que en algún lugar, ella está con vida.

-Athrun... -Musita Kira impactado por la confianza de su amigo.-...En verdad, ¿crees que sea posible?

-Yo confío en Lacus. Esa mujer no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Es verdad... -Dice Kira recordando sus momentos con Lacus mientras recobra la esperanza.- Mientras no tenga la seguridad de que ha muerto, no puedo darme por vencido.

Basti escucha silenciosa la conversación de los dos amigos. Le vienen las imágenes de Kerma siendo partido por la mitad por el Justice, y de Stephan siendo atravesado por Yzak.

-...Mientras no tenga la seguridad... -Repite.

-Muy bien, Athrun. Vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos. -Le dice Kira, recuperando su tranquilidad habitual.- Luego seguiremos conversando.-Agrega dirigiéndose a su clon. Ella lo mira seria.

-Excelente. Iremos mañana temprano entonces. -Dice Athrun. Sin embargo, en ese momento los tres guardan silencio.

-Esto es... -Anuncia Basti.

-Lo sabemos. -La dentiene Kira. Pueden sentir las presencias que los acechan. Athrun saca sus armas y le da una a su amigo.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mi?!

-Cállate. -Le dice Athrun. El y Kira comienzan a rastrear las presencias apuntando sus pistolas. Sin embargo, dos disparos se las quitan de las manos a ambos.

-¡Qué rayos...!

-¡Athrun!

-¡¡No!! -Profiere Basti. Varias figuras salen de detrás de las dunas de arena a atacarlos. Athrun es golpeado con un rifle en la cabeza, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

-¡Athrun! -Lo llama Kira, pero es golpeado en el estómago.

-¡Kira-san, Athrun-san! -Grita Basti, pero también es golpeada en cabeza y dejada fuera de combate.

-Aquí escuadrón uno. Tenemos a los objetivos, procediendo al remolque de las unidades. -Dice una de las sombras. Los rostros inconscientes de los tres yacen en el suelo derrotados. Comienzan a ser arrastrados por la arena.

* * *

Estados Unidos de Suramérica, algún lugar del caribe

La tripulación del Arcángel finalmente ha salido de la dañada nave y con un radio de onda corta están tratando de hacer comunicación.

-Aquí Miriallia Haw, ¿alguien puede recibir mi señal? -Intenta la controladora insistiendo con el radio. Mariu y Shiho están a su lado. Muu está tendido sobre la arena mientras es vendado por Chandra. Cagalli está sentada sobre una roca contemplando el mar.

-...Athrun... pronto volveré a verte... -Piensa la princesa de Orb.

-Aquí Miriallia Haw, ¿alguien recibe mi señal? -Sigue intentando Miri. En ese momento una interferencia comienza a sonar, pero se distingue la respuesta.

-_Aquí la patrulla de vigilancia marítima Mauritania, identifíquese..._

_-_¡¿Mauritania?! -Exclama Shiho.

-Espero que nos crean... -Dice Mariu.

-Esta es la nave de combate Arcángel de la segunda flota de los Emiratos Unidos de Orb, hemos naufragado y solicitamos una operación de rescate. -Contesta Miri.

-_¿¡Orb!? Deje de hacer bromas y utilice la línea para asuntos serios._ -Le contesta la voz.

-¡Espere! -Dice Miriallia.

-_Fin de la conversación. _

-Esa voz... ¡Espera un momento! -Interrumpe Shiho, quitándole el micrófono a Miriallia.

-¡Shiho-san! -Exclama Mariu.

-¡Aquí Shiho Heinhefuss, Mauritania! -Grita la chica.

-_... ¿Housenka? ¿Eres tu, Housenka?_

(Comienza la música de ending)

-¿¡Housenka!? -Exclaman Mariu y Miri.

-Si, soy yo... -Dice aliviada la coordinadora.

El Arcángel ha hecho contacto gracias a Shiho, esperando que sea algo que pueda ayudarlos. Yzak y los demás están en sus celdas mientras espera a ser atendido por Amara, que se encuentra en su oficina recostada en su sillón con los ojos cerrados. Kira y los demás han sido secuestrados y van en la cama de una camioneta siendo llevados a lo que parece ser una base...

I wanna go to place...

Avance

Lacus está rodeada de oscuridad en las garras de sus enemigos. Orb está a merced de Soren, mientras el proyecto final comienza a construirse. Yzak se enfrenta con Amara Garzel; ¿de qué lado está realmente? Kira y los demás se encuentran con personas extrañas. ¿Serán amigos o enemigos? Y el Arcángel comienza a renacer.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Choosen future

Aliados inesperados

¡Surca los cielos nuevamente, Arcángel!


	19. Fase XIX Aliados inesperados

FASE XIX - **Aliados inesperados**

Orb

-Do... ¿dónde estoy? -Profiere Lacus abriendo los ojos y mirando al techo de la habitación en la que se encuentra. Está acostada en una cama vestida con ropa de dormir y el cabello suelto. Hay una mesa, una televisión y una ventana que deja ver los campos que rodean la construcción. La estancia es, definitivamente, una recámara.

-Te has despertado, Lacus-chan. ¿Te gusta el decorado? La ropa que llevas la escogí yo mismo.-La saluda Soren, apoyado en una columna de la pared. El confundido rostro de ella se refleja en su ojo amarillo.

-Soren... ¿¡qué sucedió?! ¿¡Donde está Kira!? ¿¡En qué lugar estamos!? -Lo interroga insistente.

-Te rescaté, está muerto, y estamos en Orb. -Le contesta en tono de burla.- Por cierto, han pasado tres semanas desde que llegamos.

-¿¿¡Orb!?? ¿¡Kira!?

-Así es. Recuerda que yo soy el heredero legítimo de Athha. Finalmente he regresado a este lugar para reclamar lo que me pertenece, y Orb me lo ha dado.

-No puede ser verdad. Cagalli-san nunca entregaría Orb a alguien como tu, aún si eres su hermano.

-Hermanastro. Y recuerda, mi propia Cagalli es la que arregló los detalles; después de todo, es la única Cagalli con vida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula, Mariu Ramius y el resto de tu pandilla se frieron en la atmósfera de la tierra. Solo quedas tu, mi querida Lacus-chan.

-¿¡Los mataste!?

-Así es. -Dice entrecerrando los ojos. Lacus se pone seria.

-Ya veo...

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Tu nunca podrás matar a Kira, Soren. El está vivo. -Le explica llena de confianza.

-Tonta... ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Kira es el hombre que amo. Puedo sentir en mi corazón que él está junto a mi... y ahora más que nunca. -Dice tocándose el vientre disimuladamente.

-El que lo sientas así no significa nada. Basti acabó con ellos; los tres cayeron a la tierra envueltos en llamas, igual que el Arcángel. Por lo tanto, el padre de tu hijo está muerto.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!? -Pregunta sorprendida.

-Supongo que tu también ya lo sabías. Estás esperando un hijo de ese bastardo de Kira Yamato. Los análisis que te hicimos al llegar lo confirman. -Le explica envidioso.

-Así que es cierto... Kira, mi amor... -Mira el anillo de su mano y nuevamente se toca el vientre. Cierra los ojos mostrando cierto embelesamiento. Soren aprieta la mano con tal fuerza que se saca sangre de la misma.

-Lacus-chan... Kira y Athrun han sido derrotados por Basti. Y yo... aún te amo. Acéptame y juntos seamos los artífices del nuevo mundo que está por amanecer. -Le tiende la otra mano, sin levantar la que está apretando. Lacus lo mira serena.

-Yo ya tengo un esposo, Soren. Su nombre es Kira Yamato.

-¡Basta! ¡Ese maldito está muerto! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!? -Le grita frustrado.

-Una mentira no se convertirá en realidad por más que la digas. Esperaré a Kira todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Mi hijo y yo lo haremos.

-Lacus-chan... -Recuerda cuando ambos eran niños y jugaban en un campo de PLANT, y la manera en que ella le sonreía. Luego observa su actual rostro, que lo mira lleno de desafío y esperanza.

-Soren Garzel; yo, Lacus Clyne te exijo que me dejes salir de este lugar ahora mismo.

-No, no, no. Eso no será posible por ahora. En tu estado debo hacer todo lo posible para garantizar el bienestar y la seguridad del hijo que esperas, Lacus-chan. -La sujeta de la barbilla con los dedos en sus mejillas, sentándola en la cama con fuerza.

-Soren...

-Tendrás a tu hijo en este lugar, y será para mi. Su sangre y su SEED serán las que sellen con tinta roja el pacto que L y yo hicimos con los mensajeros.

-¿Mensajeros? ¡Jamás te dejaré ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo!

-Espera a que nazca y luego veremos. Si no quieres ser mía por la buena, entonces lo serás por la mala. Acéptame y tal vez tu hijo se salve... ¿quién sabe? Incluso él podría ser el próximo rey de Orb.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho. ¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto, Soren?

-Yo no he cambiado, los tiempos lo han hecho. -La suelta y la empuja a quedar acostada en la cama. Se da la vuelta y avanza unos pasos para alejarse.

-Soren... -Dice ella incorporándose.

-Darwin llegará pronto a la órbita de la tierra. En ese momento comenzaremos a construir la puerta y todo comenzará. Procura que tu hijo crezca sano y fuerte, ya que para ese momento vamos a necesitarlo.

-Jamás.

-Eso lo veremos. Te he dejado unos vestidos en el perchero, puedes cambiarte si quieres. Sin embargo, no podrás salir de esta habitación a menos que yo lo diga. ¿Está claro?

Lacus no responde. Lo observa seria y con cierto desprecio.

-Del odio al amor hay un paso, Lacus-chan. Mandaré buscar la cabeza de Kira Yamato para convencerte; tal vez entonces accedas a mi petición, hasta luego. -Sin mirarla, se dirige a la puerta, la abre y sale de la habitación, luego ésta se cierra nuevamente. Lacus se queda tendida sentada sobre la cama mirando la puerta.

-Un hijo... un hijo de Kira y mío... jamás dejaré que nada te pase, jamás. Kira, ven pronto... -Mira hacia la ventana, como esperando a que el Freedom aparezca en medio de las nubes.

* * *

Base Mauritania, estados unidos de Suramérica

El Arcángel ha sido remolcado por dos cruceros hasta una base militar costera. Finalmente la dañada nave atraca en el puerto. Shiho, Mariu y Miriallia están en el pasillo del hangar conversando con unos soldados vestidos con uniformes camuflados, boinas negras y rifles. Una chica de cabello negro liso largo es la que ha tomado la palabra, tras ella están un viejo comandante y un soldado de cabello verde, con un parche en el ojo.

-No podía creer que en verdad fueras tu, Housenka. -Le dice la chica a Shiho.

-Ha sido una gran coincidencia. Por suerte lograron captar nuestra señal. En verdad se los agradezco. -Les dice la coordinadora.

-Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por la gran heroína que lucho por nuestra independencia de la federación atlántica.

-No, en realidad no hice mucho... -Contesta sonrojada.

-Shiho-san, eso no lo sabíamos. -Le dice Mariu.

-No es gran cosa, de veras...

-Pero, ¿por qué Housenka?

-Su símbolo es la flor del bálsamo, por eso la llamamos así. También en su escuadrón lo hacen. -Explica la pelirroja.

-Yzak... -Recuerda Curie.

-De cualquier manera, les damos las gracias por aceptar a nuestra nave. -Mariu y Miri se inclinan ante ellos.

-Si, pero será solo por poco tiempo. Orb se ha vuelto un país muy problemático en estos meses. -Les dice el comandante.

-¿¡Orb!?

-La representante Athha ha estado declarándole la guerra a todo el mundo culpándolos de querer desestabilizar su gobierno y no se que más. Si alguna nación en guerra con ustedes descubre que les hemos ayudado, nos veríamos en una situación delicada.

-La representante Athha... -Repite Mariu. Recuerda el interrogatorio de Aokari.-_En estos momentos una falsa Cagalli se encuentra en Orb..._

-Así que era verdad. -Le dice Miriallia.

-Eso parece ser. -Contesta la capitana.

-Repararemos la nave y daremos atención médica a la tripulación. Luego deberán irse.

-¡Pero comandante! -Replica la soldado de cabello negro.

-Eso es todo, Reara.

-Está bien, Reara. No necesitamos nada más que eso por ahora. -La calma Shiho.

-Aparentas ser una persona muy seria, pero en realidad tienes muchos amigos, Shiho-san. Le comenta Miriallia.

-Eh, bueno, la verdad...

-Pero es cierto. En cuanto el Arcángel esté reparado, saldremos hacia Orb. -Les dice Mariu mirando mientras su nave es reconstruida por los ingenieros.

En otro lado de la misma base, Cagalli se encuentra sentada con las piernas estiradas en una cama de la enfermería. Se mira los brazos moviéndolos, así como las manos y los dedos.

-Poco a poco... -Dice en voz baja mientras mueve los dedos de la mano.

-En verdad vas progresando, Cagalli-san. -Le comenta Muu, desde la otra cama. (herido y encamado, como siempre)

-Muu-san. Gracias. -Le contesta orgullosa. Luego vuelve a mirarse las manos.-Debo recuperar la movilidad lo más rápido posible... Athrun, te prometo que iré por ti. -Mira hacia el frente.

-¿No se supone que él tendría que venir a salvarte a ti?. -Inquiere el coronel.

-Eh, bueno... -Dice sonrojada, luego lo mira molesta.- ¿En qué siglo vive usted? Eso de las princesas que no pueden bajarse de la estúpida torre sin que el príncipe las ayude ya está desfasado. Lo de hoy son las princesas que rescatan a los príncipes.

-Uhh... eso no lo sabía. En verdad que los chicos de hoy no son lo que eran antes.

-Por eso me da tanta pena la pobre Stellar... ser criada por un padre tan desfasado...

-¡Hey! ¿Desfasado? ¿En verdad lo crees? -Le pregunta afligido.

-Totalmente.

-No... ¿Y qué debo hacer para estar en onda?

-Bueno, pues... podrías ser un poco más como Athrun.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es estar en onda?

-Si, ya sabes. Más... Athrun. -Repite ruborizada.

-Ya veo. Por supuesto. -Dice Muu, con una gota en la cabeza.- _Creo que tendré que buscar una segunda opinión..._

* * *

En algún lugar del desierto

_-¡Kira...! _-Kira ve a Lacus corriendo de espaldas e intenta alcanzarla, pero por alguna razón, no puede llegar hasta ella.

-_¡Lacus...!_

_-Ven, Kira..._

-_Ella es mía ahora._ -Escucha la voz de Soren. En ese momento es interrumpido por un balde de agua fría que es descargado sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ah!! -Se despierta atado de manos y pies en una celda. Un soldado encapuchado le ha vaciado una cubeta de agua encima.

-¿Cual es su nombre?

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Conteste la pregunta! -Le tiran un segundo baldazo encima.

-Mi nombre es Kira Yamato. ¿Qué lugar es este? -Dice mojado.

-¿¡Kira Yamato!? -Exclama el soldado.

-Si, así me llamo. ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¡¿Donde estamos?!

-Es verdad... eres tu... -Dice el soldado reconociéndolo.

-¿Huh?

-¡Jefe, venga aquí! -Lo llama. Ante Kira aparece un rostro que ya había visto antes.

-Usted... -Musita al verlo. Es el líder barbado de amanecer del desierto.

-Muchacho. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Suéltalo. -Le ordena al soldado. Este obedece diligentemente quitándole las esposas de las manos y de los pies. Kira se pone de pié sobándose la muñeca de su mano saludable (su otro brazo está roto, para recordar).

-¿Donde están los demás?

-Los otros dos están en celdas aledañas. Tu, ve a sacarlos. -Le dice al mismo soldado.

-¡Si! -Sale corriendo a abrir las celdas.

-Por fin van a dejarnos salir... -Le dice Athrun, que ya estaba despierto dentro de su celda.- ¡Kira! -Exclama al ver a su amigo. Corre hasta donde se encuentra.

-Athrun, me alegra que estés bien.

-A mi también. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Resulta que son gente que Cagalli y yo conocimos hace algún tiempo.

-Ya veo. Si te hubieran interrogado a ti primero me habrían ahorrado el baño.

-Disculpa las molestias, pero debemos ser precavidos. -Les dice el jefe. Mientras hablan, el soldado también abre la celda de Basti y la escolta hasta donde se encuentran.

-Kira-san, Athrun-san... -Los saluda ella.

-¿En verdad está bien que también la dejes salir a ella? -Le pregunta Athrun.

-No podemos dejarla. Además, no puede hacer nada en nuestra contra.

-No planeo hacerlo de cualquier manera. -Se excusa la mencionada.

-Jefe, ¿qué hay de nuestras unidades? -Inquiere Kira.

-Están muy dañadas. Las trajimos hasta la base para ver que podemos hacer por ellas, pero en realidad no hay mucho que pueda ser reparado aquí.

-¿Y entonces? -Pregunta Athrun.

-Se me ocurre que podemos contactar a uno de nuestros patrocinadores, y que sean ellos los que reparen esas unidades.

-¿Patrocinadores? -Cuestiona Basti.

-Una revolución no puede llevarse a cabo sin un patrocinador adecuado. Nosotros, el amanecer del desierto tenemos varios patrocinadores.

-¿Y a quién tiene en mente? -Dice Kira, impaciente.

-A Ekert Clyne.

-¿¡Ekert Clyne!? -Responde Athrun, impactado.

-Ekert... Clyne... -Repite Basti.-... Clyne...

-¿Una persona como él es su patrocinador? -Inquiere Kira, sorprendido.

-¿Quién es él? -Pregunta Basti.

-Ekert Clyne es el primer ministro del Reino de Escandinavia desde hace varios años; es el principal consejero del rey y tiene mucho poder... -Explica el jefe.

-...Pero lo más importante es que hace diez años su hijo fue electo como presidente de PLANT, siendo asesinado cuatro años después, el nombre de su hijo era... -Continúa Athrun.

-...Siegel Clyne... -Deduce Basti.

-Por tanto, ese hombre es el abuelo de Lacus. -Termina de decir Kira.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que el ministro Clyne nos apoya en secreto. Incluso el reino de Escandinavia tiene instalaciones militares secretas donde se desarrolla armamento y después se nos manda por diferentes medios. El de seguro tiene la capacidad de reparar sus mobile suits con la mayor discreción posible.

-Ya veo. -Dice Basti.

-En verdad es una buena opción. -Agrega Athrun.

-Pero... ¿querrá ayudarnos? Se supone que se separó definitivamente del padre de Lacus cuando este se fue a vivir a PLANT a formar parte del consejo. Ni siquiera conoce a su nieta en persona. -Explica Kira.

-...Que concepto tan malo tienen de mi... -Los interrumpe una voz. Es un hombre de cabello blanco, gabardina café y ojos azules.

-Veo que finalmente ha llegado, Clyne. -Lo recibe el jefe.

-¡¿Es usted?! -Preguntan Kira y Athrun.

-Supe que Lacus iba a casarse y quise mandarle un regalo, pero desafortunadamente los eventos que se sucedieron hicieron imposible que lo recibiera, así que me gustaría compensarla de alguna manera.

-¿Por qué está aquí? -Lo cuestiona Kira.

-El jefe me informó que habían capturado al X20A y al X19A junto con otra unidad casi hecha pedazos, así como que habían capturado a tres soldados, presumiblemente los pilotos. Siempre me llamaron la atención esas dos unidades y quise venir a verlas en persona lo más rápido posible. -Les dice el viejo.

-Ekert Clyne... -Dice Athrun.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el esposo de mi nieta? Supe que el afortunado es el piloto del invencible Freedom.

-...yo... yo soy. -Reporta Kira, un poco sonrojado.

-Muy bien. Siendo que eres parte de la familia, con gusto repararé tu unidad. Los tres vendrán conmigo a Escandinavia.

-¿Ehh?? -Exclaman los tres.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de ayudarnos? -Lo cuestiona su yerno.

-Porque es la única manera de rescatar a mi nieta.

-Ekert-san... -Dice Basti.

-¿Rescatarla? ¡¿Sabe donde se encuentra?! -Pregunta Kira emocionado.

-Así es. -Asiente el viejo. Tanto Kira como Athrun hacen un gesto de alivio.

-¿Y donde está? -Inquiere el piloto Justice.

-Debemos ir a Orb a rescatarla. Mis fuentes han confirmado que se encuentra allí. La prioridad es sacarla de ese lugar, aún antes de reparar sus unidades.

-¿¡A Orb!? -Exclama la coordinadora.

-¿Orb? -Le pregunta Athrun.

-Lacus se encuentra en ese lugar. Yo también lo se. Puedo sentirlo. -Dice Kira.

-Kira... -Profiere su amigo. Luego hace cara de "ya entendí" y asiente.

-Necesito que esta misión sea lo más discreta posible. Es por eso que necesito que vayan ustedes dos. Lo más importante es rescatarla, ya que en Escandinavia se encuentra algo que le pertenece a ella, y no podemos ir si no va con nosotros.

-No hay problema. Athrun y yo nos las arreglaremos para entrar y sacar a Lacus. Teníamos planeado hacer lo mismo desde un principio.

-Ya veo... de acuerdo. Nos vamos en este instante, tengo una nave de combate que nos puede llevar hasta ese lugar.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Le dice Kira. Se mira junto con Athrun, ambos asienten.

-Volando con bajo perfil llegaremos a Orb en un mes aproximadamente, pero debemos partir ahora.

-¡Si!

* * *

PLANT, estación de seguridad

Yzak y los demás se encuentran encerrados en una celda. Él está con los ojos cerrados, parece dormir pero está despierto. Diakka se encuentra sentado en el suelo frente a él. Lunamaria está sentada sobre la cama con las piernas flexionadas y Shinn está junto a ella, abrazándola. Ella también se apoya en él. Todos guardan silencio.

-Hey, Yzak... ¿qué crees que esté sucediendo? -Le pregunta su compinche.

-Lo más seguro es que la presidenta haya encontrado que culparnos a nosotros es la manera más fácil de solucionar el problema del secuestro de la señorita Cagalli ante nuestro fracaso de detener a Soren. -Le contesta el capitán, sin abrir los ojos.- No me sorprendería que también nos acusara de robar al Sky Destiny.

-¡¿Eh?! -Reacciona Shinn. Luna también vuelve a mirarlo.

-Aún así... acusarnos de traición y de filtrar secretos de estado... eso es demasiado. -Dice Luna.

-Supongo que ante todo debe buscar que sus hijitos salgan limpios del asunto. -Remata Yzak.

-Es posible, pero en realidad tenía un concepto diferente de la presidenta... -Agrega Shinn.

-¿Vas a hablar con ella? -Vuelve a preguntarle Diakka.

-Han autorizado la entrevista, no deben tardar en venir por mí. Debo exigirle que aclare este asunto a la brevedad posible.

-Por cierto, capitán... ¿es cierto lo de Shiho-san? -Inquiere Lunamaria, recordando su afirmación de que había muerto.

-No lo se. Creo que no. -Le responde serio.

-Yzak... -Profiere el rubio moreno.

-Shinn... -Dice Lunamaria juntándose más a él.

-Luna...

-_Ella está viva... lo se..._ -Piensa Yzak, incapaz de hablar de sus sentimientos con los demás.

-Tu no cambias, sabes que está viva pero no aceptarás que estás preocupado por ella. -Le diagnostica Diakka.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! -Le reclama sonrojado.

En ese instante llegan dos oficiales de uniforme negro a la celda y la abren con la tarjeta de seguridad.

-Yzak Jule, la presidenta lo verá ahora. -Le informa uno mientras otro entra a ponerle las esposas.

-Lo esperaba... -Dice resignado. Le ponen las esposas y comienzan a escoltarlo. Diakka se pega contra los barrotes al verlo alejarse.

-¡No digas nada estúpido! -Alcanza a gritarle.

-¡Cállate! -Responde Yzak, como lo hace habitualmente.

* * *

Orb

Soren se encuentra hablando ante el consejo de emires, que lo escucha atentamente. La falsa Cagalli se encuentra a su lado mientras él está sentado en la silla de representante.

-...Es por eso que vamos a apoyar la construcción de la puerta tan pronto como sea posible.

-Pero, Soren-sama, ese proyecto es muy descabellado... -Le dice un emir.

-La colonia Darwin ha comenzado a desplazarse para ubicar su órbita alrededor de la tierra. En cuanto llegue podremos comenzar la construcción; con la ayuda de la tecnología y mano de obra espacial de la colonia podremos terminarlo en poco tiempo.

-¿Pero cuál será su utilidad? Orb ya tiene un poder militar bastante alto comparado al de otros países.

-Así es, pero esto no es un arma, es un portal...

-¡¿Un portal?! -Exclaman todos.

-Un portal para que los habitantes de un mundo muy distante de este puedan finalmente hacer contacto con nosotros. Piensen en las posibilidades... Orb se convertirá en el país más poderoso de este mundo.

-Yo apoyo a mi hermano en todo lo que dice. -Interfiere la falsa Cagalli.-Si logramos hacer contacto con esas formas de vida obtendríamos una ventaja significativa que nos permitiría incluso la hegemonía sobre PLANT y toda la tierra.

-¿Pero con qué fin?

-Progreso... poder... evolución...

-Soren-sama...

-En este momento necesitamos ser superiores tanto de los naturales como de los coordinadores. Les propongo una alternativa que llenará dicha necesidad y nos dará el poder necesario para ubicarnos en la cima del mundo.

-Ahora votemos. -Propone la Cagalli falsa. Ella comienza levantando la mano; los demás, uno por uno la levantan con miedo, casi coaccionados.

-Queda aprobado. La construcción de la puerta de las estrellas se iniciará tan pronto como Darwin se posicione en la órbita terrestre...

* * *

Océano Atlántico

La nave de Ekert Clyne viaja rodeando África para llegar a Orb por el Índico. Kira y Athrun están en la cubierta recibiendo el viento del mar. Basti está junto con ellos.

-¿En verdad... estás dispuesto a entrar a Orb para rescatarla? Para este momento mi hermano ya debe estar en el poder, y será muy peligroso para ustedes el llegar a ese lugar.

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. No tiene sentido vivir si ella no está conmigo. -Le explica en un tono más amigable hacia ella.

-No puedo creer que sea tu clon; no entiendo tu actitud. -Replica extrañada.

-Yo tampoco acabo de creer que en verdad tengas un clon. -Agrega Athrun, luego se dirige a Basti.- Yo creía que eras la hermana de Soren.

-Lo soy. Mi madre me adoptó cuando aún era muy pequeña y desde ese momento Soren fue mi hermano. Pasé de ser Basti Hibiki a ser Basti Garzel.

-Hibiki...

-El nombre de mi padre... es decir, el nombre de tu padre... el doctor Hibiki. -Dice sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Es por eso que debo ser leal, porque es mi familia.

-¿Y la lealtad te lleva incluso a matar? -Vuelve a cuestionarla Athrun.

-Si es el único modo, si. -Contesta de forma casi automática.

-¡¿Si es el único modo?! ¿Acaso no puedes pensar por ti misma? ¿Es tu motivo para matar la lealtad que le tienes?

-A ti no pensaba matarte... con respecto a Kira-san, ya le he expuesto mis motivos. -Ambos recuerdan la lucha donde chocando sus sables se gritaron de todo.- Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado desde ese día...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo se... pero desde que hable con Kira-san mi espíritu se ha calmado.

-¿Y qué harás cuando lleguemos a Orb?

-...Me quedaré ahí, pero no voy a delatarlos.

-¿Y cómo estamos seguros de que no vas a hacerlo? -Le pregunta Athrun.

-Porque soy el clon de Kira Yamato. -Contesta sonriente.

-No es así como funciona, Basti. Puede te hayan clonado con mis genes... pero tu eres tu, y yo soy yo. -Recuerda a Lacus y Meer hablando.-Somos dos seres humanos diferentes, con pensamientos e ideas distintos.

-Kira-san... -Profiere entendiendo sus palabras; pero en ese momento comienza a toser.

-Hey... -La llama Athrun.

-Cough... perdón, es que, mi medicina... -Recuerda el bote de cápsulas idénticas a las de Rey Za Burrel/Raw le Klueze.-Debio haberse perdido en el desierto... cough... vaya coordinadora definitiva... cough...

-¡Basti! ¡Resiste! -Se inclinan ambos a ayudarla. Le ayudan a apoyarse y la llevan al interior de la nave.

* * *

PLANT

Yzak se encuentra frente a Amara Garzel, que está sentada en su escritorio. Los guardias han salido así que solo los dos conversan.

-¿Y a qué se debe el cálido recibimiento, señora presidenta?

-Ante todo debo disculparme con usted, capitán Jule... pero en aras de mantener la confidencialidad, esto es necesario...

-¿Eh?...

* * *

Base Mauritania, Estados Unidos de Suramérica

Las reparaciones del Arcángel continúan bajo la supervisión del sargento Maddock, Yamada y Chandra. Shiho, Muu, Mariu y Miriallia van junto a Reara por un pasillo de la base, aparentemente yendo hacia el hangar.

-Desde que te fuiste de aquí comenzamos a trabajar en él, para que algún día estuviese listo. -Le explica la chica de cabello negro.

-Aún así, todo esto me parece muy sospechoso. -Comenta la coordinadora.

-Todo esto es muy interesante. -Observa Miri.

-¿A qué te refieres con "él"? -Pregunta Muu, que lleva un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿No será un...?

-En ese momento pasan por una compuerta y llegan a un hangar. Frente a ellos aparece un Gundam.

-Eso es... -Exclama Shiho.

-¡Gundam! -Dice Mariu.

-El primer modelo que funciona a base de un cancelador de interferentes de neutrones creado en los Estados Unidos de Suramérica. No pudimos sacarlo antes por la regulación que prohibió el uso de dichos canceladores al final de la primera guerra.

El Gundam que está frente a ellos tiene dos alas como de Ginn que se extienden hacia abajo, cara de Gundam Sandrock, que va con un escudo en el brazo derecho y una tenaza en forma de garra en el brazo izquierdo, dos sables lacerta en la cintura y hombreras extendidas hacia los lados. Está gris por estar apagado, pero se distingue ser color morado y rojo.

-Este es el GAT RXG04 Charity, que funciona con el sistema Phoenix que le permite incendiarse e iniciar combustión aún en el espacio, así como crear ilusiones de desplazamiento de fase y renovar su armadura cada vez que arde. Está equipado con un Heat Claw grappler que se extiende desde el brazo izquierdo, un escudo de energía, dos sables fire-lacerta, un lanzallamas de alto alcance y un doble cañón plasmático, pack launcher de misiles y dos nodos dragoon pierce que pueden atravesar barreras de energía.

-Guau... -Profiere Miriallia.

-...Y es para ti, mi amiga Housenka...

-¿Para mi?

(Comienza a sonar la música de ending)

-Esta unidad fue diseñada especialmente para ti. -Le reafirma la chica.

-Charity... -Mira Shiho a la unidad que sería suya.

-Esto es bastante impresionante. -Agrega Muu.

-Si que lo es. -Dice Mariu.

Kira y los demás se dirigen a Orb a rescatar a Lacus, el y Athrun están al pie de la cama de Basti viéndola sufrir por la falta de sus medicamentos. Mientras Yzak se encuentra hablando con Amara Garzel. Shiho acaba de obtener su nueva unidad mientras la colonia Darwin se acerca cada vez más a la tierra, y Soren está anunciando a Orb el proyecto de la puerta...

I wanna go to a place...

Avance

Esperanza. Lacus espera pacientemente la llegada de Kira, como prediciendo su rescate mientras los dos héroes van en camino. El Arcángel despega en busca de sus amigos mientras PLANT finalmente es atacado por el demonio. ¿Cuál será el plan de Amara Garzel? ¿Qué hará Yzak?

Próximo capítulo de Mobile suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

La hija del demonio

¡Abre las puertas del infierno y despega, Crisis!


	20. Fase XX La hija del demonio

FASE XX -** La hija del demonio**

Colonia Darwin

La colonia continúa moviendo uniformemente a través del espacio con dirección a la tierra. Lenore Zala y Selene McGriff se encuentran frente a unos tubos llenos de un líquido verde, cuyo resplandor ilumina sus rostros. Selene observa a Lenore mientras esta parece absorta contemplando las burbujas del líquido.

-...Por fin ha llegado el momento, Selene. -Le dice sin mirarla.

-Vaya un acontecimiento, Lenore-sama. -Contesta irónica.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero una vez lleguemos a la tierra y la puerta termine de construirse, el mundo que tanto he perseguido finalmente llegará... finalmente... -Repite mientras pone la mano sobre uno de los tubos.

-Es difícil creer que estas "cosas" sean las que definan el futuro de la humanidad. -Comenta observando el tubo.

-Estas cosas... y su hija...

* * *

Orb

La construcción de la puerta ha comenzado. En la plataforma de Onogoro pueden verse despegando constantemente lanzaderas que llevan material de construcción y transportan mobile suits dirigiéndose hacia el espacio. Soren observa el espectáculo a través de una ventana del palacio acompañado de Lacus, que está algunos pasos detrás de él observándolo seria.

-Parece mentira que finalmente se esté construyendo... -Comenta el híbrido para sí.

-Eres tu quien ha forzado la creación de esa cosa, sin siquiera pensar en el bien de tu pueblo, ni de la humanidad. -Le recrimina Lacus.

-Por el contrario, Lacus-chan. Hago esto por el bien de tu querida humanidad. Y no vayas a salirme con el trillado argumento de que "Kira no dejará que te salgas con la tuya", porque te repito que no vendrá. -Se burla él.

-Tu lo has dicho, Soren. Kira va a detenerte.

-Los muertos no pueden salvar mundos, Lacus-chan. Ya me cansé de repetirte lo mismo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, que yo haré lo mismo.

-Por ahora descansa. El hijo de ese bastardo debe tenerte agotada. -Le dice sin mirarla. En ese momento Aokari entra a la habitación.

-Soren, los emires quieren discutir contigo algunos asuntos. -Le dice desde la puerta.

-No me digas... esto de ser representante titular es muy agotador. -Se queja burlonamente.

-Tu no representas a nadie más que a ti mismo. El pueblo de Orb no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con lo que haces.-Lo corrige Lacus en tono desafiante. El se detiene molesto por sus palabras.

-...Te equivocas, Lacus-chan. Yo represento al futuro. El pueblo de Orb puede elegir si entra en él o se queda en el pasado junto con Cagalli Yula y Kira Yamato. -Luego sale de la habitación sin decir nada más. Aokari se apoya en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras lo ve alejarse.

-¿Y tu, tienes algo que hablar conmigo, Aokari-san? -La cuestiona Lacus.

-Lacus, la verdad, al igual que una planta, aunque esté rodeada de oscuridad siempre estirará sus raíces hasta llegar a la luz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -Le pregunta intrigada.

-En su momento lo sabrás. Por ahora tu único interés debe ser el proteger a tu hijo, el hijo de Kira Yamato. Soren aprovechará la más mínima oportunidad para utilizarlo para sus propósitos. No puedes permitir que eso pase.

-¿Sus propósitos? ¿Acaso no son también los tuyos? -Le pregunta sagazmente. Aokari suspira y cierra los ojos mirando hacia un lado.

-En verdad eres Lacus Clyne Yamato. Permanece alerta, que pronto será tu momento. El comandante Bartfield y los dos soldados que vinieron contigo están en la prisión del nivel inferior. -Le dice mirándola a los ojos, luego se da la vuelta apartándose el cabello del rostro con una mano y saliendo de la habitación.

-Aokari-san... -La mira alejarse. Luego vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana y observa el cielo.-Kira... -Suspira.

* * *

Océano Índico

La nave de Ekert Clyne va sumergida bajo el agua avanzando a gran velocidad. El va sentado en el puente de mando a un lado del capitán que dirige la nave. Sus ojos están fijos en el mar por el que atraviesan.

-Siegel... por lo menos debo hacer esto por ti.

En la enfermería de la nave, Kira y Athrun están acompañando a Basti, que está acostada en una de las camas con una mascarilla de oxígeno, respirando con dificultad y con el rostro demacrado.

-¿Qué rayos le está sucediendo? -Pregunta Athrun poniéndose la mano en la barbilla apoyando el codo en la otra mano.

-Ella es un clon. Si no suple su deficiencia de telómeros cada cierto tiempo sus células se desgastarán más rápido y sus enlaces se romperán. -Les explica el médico.

-Es verdad... -Athrun recuerda a Rey tomando sus cápsulas frente a él.- Quiere decir que debemos darle de esas cosas lo más rápido posible.

-Basti... -Musita Kira al observarla.

-No nos queda más opción. Cuando lleguemos a Orb la dejaremos allí al momento que rescatemos a Lacus. De seguro Soren tendrá los medicamentos que necesita. -Propone Athrun.

-Supongo que es la única opción. -Acepta Kira.

-Dejémosla por ahora. Debemos preparar nuestra entrada a Orb. Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu brazo?

-Ya está mejor. -Dice estirándolo frente a él.- Aún me duele un poco, pero ya puedo moverlo con libertad.

-Bien. Vamos a necesitar estar en la mejor condición posible. Algo me dice que vamos a tener que correr mucho.

-¿Algo te lo dice?

-Así es.

-¿El qué?

-Bueno, la verdad es que siempre que uno entra a la base del enemigo siendo una escalofriante minoría debe estar dispuesto a correr mucho, ¿no lo crees?

-Uhh... ya entiendo.

-Hushh... -Profiere Athrun llevándose la palma de la mano a la cara.

-Es broma, Athrun. -Le dice Kira, sonriente.

-Te veo con más ánimos.

-Eso es porque puedo sentir a Lacus que me espera. Gracias a ti he logrado sentirla.

-Kira... -Lo mira orgulloso.- Bueno, tu y tus discursos profundos. En verdad que tu y Lacus hacen una buena pareja.

Kira lo mira con serenidad. Luego Athrun se pone serio nuevamente.

-¿Pero en verdad estás bien? -Dice haciendo un ademán con el rostro señalando hacia la enfermería.

-Estoy bien. Lo único que me interesa es que ella viva su propia vida. No la mía, ni la de Soren, sino la que ella escoja vivir.

Basti logra escuchar la conversación desde donde se encuentra. Aún continúa jadeando, pero está consciente.

-_Kira-san... mi propia vida..._ -Piensa al escucharlo.

-Y vuelves con la profundidad. -Se burla Athrun.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga entonces?

-Que tienes hambre. Porque yo si. Vamos. -Lo invita a la cafetería. Ambos se alejan de la escena.

-_Mi vida..._ -Repite Basti en su pensamiento.

* * *

Colonia Darwin

En el hangar de mobile suits de la colonia se encuentran Lenore, Sven, Selene y Magdalena parados sobre una pasarela. Un ejército de soldados híbridos están en la parte inferior formados y saludando. La pequeña niña albina va con un traje de piloto blanco, que contrasta con el rojo de sus ojos y hace juego con el lila pálido de su cabello. Detrás de ellos se encuentra el mobile suit blanco.

-¿Es hora ya, Lenore? -Le pregunta la niña.

-Es la hora. Selene, es tu turno.

-Finalmente está listo, nuestro mobile suit definitivo, el DSS07 AX001, Strike Crisis.

-Strike Crisis... -Musita Sven. Todos los híbridos contemplan el mobile suit. Este tiene instalado un triple volture lumiere (permiten a la unidad moverse exponencialmente más rápido conforme la luz), uno en la espalda y dos alrededor de los hombros. De atrás le salen tres pares de alas de tripe articulación. En cada una están acoplados juegos de cuatro nodos Super Dragoon, formando un total de 24, su cabeza es igual a la del Justice, pero blanca y con tres ojos rojos, en la cintura tiene dos sables superlacerta y dos cañones rail de multiserie, así como dos cañones positrónicos en los hombros.

-Es bastante impresionante, Selene-san... -Comenta Magdalena, haciéndola de niña inocente.

-Este, al igual que el Hecatomb está equipado con una armadura de desplazamiento multifase, un cancelador de interferentes de neutrones y la tecnología mejorada del sistema Caribdis (sistema de cambio de fase continuo implementado en el XS027 Feather), así como el sistema Artemis, que genera un escudo de energía impenetrable. Su interfase neurológica permite que interactúes directamente con él a través de tu propio sistema nervioso. En realidad es imposible que el más capaz de los coordinadores pilote una cosa como ésta.

-Pero yo no soy una coordinadora, Selene-san...

-No, no lo eres. -Dice mirándola con desconfianza.

-Ella es un pedazo de futuro. -Explica Lenore con orgullo.

-Lenore-sama... -Musita Sven.

-Ahora es tu turno, Magdalena. Prepara el camino para nuestra llegada desapareciendo del cielo de la tierra ese panal aterrador conocido como PLANT.

-¿En verdad me das permiso de jugar?

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Maldita niña... -Musita Sven.

-Silencio, Sven. -Lo frena Selene.

-¿Pero qué hay de todos los soldados? -Pregunta adelantándose a ella, dirigiéndose a Lenore.

-Sven... ¿acaso todavía no lo entiendes? El ángel de la muerte es un solo... no necesita de nadie más.

-Ángel de la muerte... tendrás que demostrármelo.

-Con gusto lo haré, Sven-san. Selene-san, ¿me puedes ayudar? -Le pregunta la niña haciendo pose cándida. Selene avanza despacio, toma la silla de ruedas y la empuja hasta la cabina del Crisis, esta se abre y ella la sienta en la silla de piloto.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si. -Contesta sombríamente. Todos los demás desalojan el área para dejar el campo libre para que despegue.

-Bien... -Profiere asustada la científica. Retrocede y sale con los demás. La cabina se cierra. Automáticamente el casco sale de atrás del asiento y se le pone en la cabeza. Pone las manos y los pies estirados y varios cables salen y se le inyectan en los nervios de los brazos y las piernas (como Satsuki y el Beast 666 de X). Hace un gesto de dolor muy fuerte.

-Aghh... -Musita la niña. En un instante se tranquiliza y abre los ojos. Todos los sistemas del Gundam se activan y la pantalla comienza a desplegar información.

_Welcome to M.O.S.  
Independent Revolutionary Organization of Zodiac  
__**General  
Unlimited  
Nuclear  
Destruction  
Alien  
Matrix**__  
Unit  
Complex_

-Amara onee-san se llevará una sorpresa... -Dice divertida.- Hora de extinguirse.- Cambia su actitud a una más seria. Los tres ojos del mobile suit se encienden y todos los propulsores de la unidad también.

-_DSS07 AX001, Strike Crisis, puede despegar._ -Dice Selene por el micrófono.

-¡Magdalena Hibiki, Crisis, allá voy!

El maligno Gundam se impulsa y sale volando hacia arriba a gran velocidad, saliendo por el techo de la colonia y dirigiéndose hacia PLANT dejando una estela de brillo blanco.

-Limpia nuestro camino, mi pequeña Magdalena. -Dice Lenore viéndola alejarse.

* * *

Aguas territoriales de Orb

La nave de Ekert Clyne ha llegado a la frontera de Orb y continúa sumergida. Athrun y Kira están vistiéndose como soldados de IRHOZ, guardando sus armas bajo el uniforme y poniéndose gafas oscuras frente a un pequeño vehículo submarino. Basti está sentada ya en el interior del mismo respirando con dificultad.

-Seguramente Soren se ha tomado el palacio de Orb. De ser así, Lacus por seguro está con él; así que el plan será infiltrarnos en la mansión y separarnos. Yo trataré de anular el sistema de seguridad. He pasado ahí mucho tiempo y se como funciona.

-Sin duda que has pasado tiempo ahí... -Lo molesta Kira.- ¿Pero haciendo qué?

-No es momento para eso, Kira. -Lo detiene, ruborizado.

-Perdona.

-Está bien. Como te decía, mientras yo hago eso tu te escabulles y encuentras a Lacus. Una vez lo hagas llámame por el radio. Nos veremos en el hangar de mobile suits, con suerte podremos robar un par de murasames y fingir que vamos de patrulla.

-Sin duda estás acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas. -Los interrumpe Ekert Clyne, que se acerca a ellos.

-Ekert-san. -Lo saluda Kira.

-Solo he venido a desearles suerte. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos podrán rescatar a mi nieta. -Les dice el viejo, con plena confianza.

-Vamos a intentarlo, pero debo admitir que escabullirse en Orb no deja de ser complicado. -Le dice Athrun.

-Lo se, pero es la única manera en la que accederé a reparar al Freedom y al Justice. -Les sentencia más serio.

-Eso es lo de menos. Mi principal interés es rescatar a mi esposa. -Lo corrige Kira. Ekert lo mira serio, el joven también lo hace.

-Muy bien, muy bien. -Sonríe el abuelo con orgullo.- Estaré rezando por ustedes.

-Cuídese. Volveremos en un par de horas. -Le dice Kira.

-Es hora de irse entonces. -Dice Athrun subiendo al vehículo en el asiento del conductor. Kira lo sigue. Basti continúa debilitada en el asiento de atrás.

-Descuida, pronto te devolveremos a tu hermano. -Le notifica Kira.

-Mi... hermano... -Contesta con dificultad.

-Tu adorable hermano. -Ironiza Athrun.

-Aquí voy, Lacus. -Dice Kira. Su amigo enciende los motores y el vehículo sale de la nave, comienza a avanzar debajo del agua con dirección a la costa trasera de Onogoro.

* * *

PLANT

Yzak y los demás continúan en su celda. Hace dos días que el capitán Jule se entrevistó con la presidente Garzel, pero no le ha comentado nada a sus compañeros.

-Esto ya me aburrió... -Dice Shinn.

-Es verdad. ¿Y por fin vas a decirnos lo que te dijo Garzel? -Le pregunta Diakka.

-Solo cállate. -Le contesta Yzak.

-Ese no es un argumento convincente, capitán. -Le dice Lunamaria.

-Solo esperen. Ella... ella solo me pidió que fuésemos pacientes.

-¿¡Pacientes!? -Preguntan Shinn y Diakka.

-_Solo espero que sea verdad, presidente..._ -Piensa Yzak.

Mientras tanto, el consejo de PLANT continúa reunido discutiendo sobre la posición a tomar con respecto a la construcción que Orb ha comenzado a realizar en la órbita de la tierra, cerca de la posición de las colonias.

-Esto es una afrenta a la soberanía de PLANT en el espacio, presidente. -Le dice uno de los delegados.

-Es verdad. Después de una declaración de guerra como la de su gobierno, es risible que quieran construir frente a nuestras narices.

-¡Opino que debemos derribar esa cosa!

-¡Debemos derribarla!

-Por el momento no actuaremos. Sin embargo estoy de acuerdo en organizar nuestras fuerzas enfocándonos a un posible asalto a sus instalaciones. -Dice la presidenta.

-¿Posible? ¿a efecto de qué?

-Primero necesitamos tener la certeza de que podemos con esa cosa. Ni Orb ni tampoco IRHOZ pueden ser tomados a la ligera.

-¿¡La certeza!? ¿Duda de nuestro poder militar?

-He encargado a una vieja amiga un plan de contingencia. Por ahora, estoy de acuerdo, podemos proceder a atacar.

-¡A la orden!

-_Una vieja amiga..._ -Piensa Yzak en su celda a la vez que Amara dice su discurso en el consejo.

* * *

Base Mauritania, Estados Unidos de Suramérica

El Arcángel finalmente ha sido reparado y está posicionado para despegar. Mariu está revisando los últimos detalles junto con Miriallia y unos ingenieros. Shiho está en el hangar mirando a su nueva unidad, el Charity, que ha sido colocada junto con el Akatsuki y el Strike Zero. Reara está con ella.

-En verdad todavía no se que decirte por esto. -Dice mirando a la unidad.

-No tienes que decir nada. Es algo que se hizo para ti. Solo espero que lo uses con orgullo.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Ambas se abrazan fraternalmente y luego se separan.

-Buena suerte.

-Lo mismo para ti, Reara.

-No es justo. A mi también me hubiera gustado una nueva unidad. -Se asoma Cagalli, que ya se ha recuperado por completo. Muu llega junto con ella.

-Cagalli-san, coronel Fraga. -Los saluda la militar.

-Veo que finalmente estás bien, Cagalli-san. -Le dice Shiho.

-Lo estoy. Ahora lo único que quiero es regresar a Orb a patearle el trasero a ese idiota de Soren, y también buscar a Athrun.

-Conociéndolos, el y Kira-san deben estar buscando la manera de ir a Orb a buscar a Lacus-sama.

-Es lo más seguro. Además, también hay que rescatar a Andrew, a su asistente y a la chica pelirroja. -Dice Muu.

Momentos después, Reara y los dos coroneles se encuentran fuera de la nave mientras todos los demás ya están en el puente de mando de la misma. Mariu está en su puesto de capitán, Chandra y Miriallia están en los puestos de arriba, Cagalli está junto a Yamada Neumann en el puesto del frente y Shiho y Muu están en el CIC.

-Gracias por todo, Reara. -Dice Shiho mirándola por la cámara. Aparece la chica diciéndole adiós con la mano.

-Revisión de sistema, completa. -Dice Yamada. El dibujo del arcángel que se llena de cuadritos aparece en la pantalla, sale todo OK.

-Arcángel funcionando al 100%. -Dice Chandra.

-De acuerdo. Es hora de volver a nuestra tierra y enfrentarnos con el usurpador que ha tomado el trono de Orb. -Dice Cagalli.

-Bien dicho, Cagalli-san. No podemos permitir que Orb y el mundo caigan en las redes de Soren y su organización. -Confirma Mariu.

-Capitán, estamos listos para despegar. -Le informa Miriallia.

-Muy bien, abran la compuerta principal. -Ordena la capitana.

-Abriendo la compuerta principal. -Repite Yamada.

La compuerta principal se abre frente a la nave.

-Liberen los soportes.

-Liberando los soportes.

-Enciendan los motores al 20% y comiencen a avanzar.

-Motores al 20% y avanzando.

-¡Arcángel, despegue, máxima potencia! -Anuncia finalmente. Los propulsores del Arcángel se encienden y sale volando sobre el agua desde la base Mauritania en dirección a Orb. Reara y los militares los observan alejarse.

-Buena suerte, Shiho, Capitán Ramius...

* * *

PLANT

Un ejército de mobile suits de ZAFT se está desplegando afuera de las colonias junto con una gran cantidad de naves clase Laurasia. Están reuniéndose para un ataque a gran escala contra el anillo que Orb está construyendo.

-¡Dense prisa, debemos derribar esa construcción tan pronto como sea posible! -Les grita uno de los generales a las unidades. Los Zakus y Goufs comienzan a avanzar alejándose de la colonia. En una de las naves Laurasia uno de los controladores detecta algo en el radar.

-¡Capitán, señal de calor en el radar!

-¿Señal? ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Confirmado un mobile suit! ¡Es muy veloz!

-¿Mobile suit? ¿Uno solo? Ponlo en pantalla.

-A la orden.

En la pantalla de la nave aparece la imagen del Crisis volando hacia ellos, rodeado de resplandor blanco.

-Eso es un...

-Gundam...

-¡Seguramente es una unidad de Orb! ¡Derríbenlo! -Ordena el capitán. Un grupo de Gunner Zakus verdes se adelanta a recibirlo con sus cañones multifase.

-Ohh, veo que ya me han visto... -Comenta Magdalena acercándose en su unidad. Los Zakus se unen y le disparan sus rayos al mismo tiempo, dándole de frente, pero sin hacerle el más mínimo daño y sin frenar su velocidad.

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclama uno de ellos. En ese instante el Crisis pasa atropellándolos dejándolos cortados por la mitad a los cuatro sin siquiera moverse. Los mobile suits estallan.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? ¡¡Todos ataquen!! -Grita el mismo capitán. Varios Slash Zaku Phantoms y Gouf Ingniteds, seguidos de Zaku warriors, Guaiz y Ginns llegan a su encuentro, son como cien unidades.

-¿Eso es todo? Pensé que habría algo que valiera la pena... -Se lamenta la niña.

-¿¡Te burlas de nosotros!? ¡Ya verás!! ¡¡fuego!! -Grita el capitán. Todas las unidades le disparan sus misiles y sus rayos simultáneamente, dándole de frente a la unidad de Magdalena. Solo dejan una nube de humo luego de los disparos. (Obvio).

-Lo logramos... después de todo nos preocupamos demasiado. -Dice el capitán, pero en ese momento el humo se disipa y aparece el Crisis rodeado de una bola de energía.

-¿¿¡¡Qué!!??? -Exclaman todos asustados.

-Esto es muy aburrido... creo que tendré que acabar con ustedes antes de derribar PLANT.

-No le hicimos nada... ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo es ese!?

-Bueno, que sea de una vez. -Dice la niña abriendo los ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo que a su Gundam le brillan los tres ojos. Estira los tres pares de alas y dispara los 24 nodos super Dragoon blancos, los cuales comienzan a moverse como abejas y a disparar a todos lados destruyendo y atravesando a todas las unidades que tiene enfrente.

-¡¡¿Qué es esto?!! -Grita uno siendo atravesado por un nodo.

-¡¡Noo!! -Grita otro mientras el rayo verde de otro de los nodos atraviesa la cabina. Solo se distingue el espectáculo de luces verdes frente a la niña mientras la unidad permanece estática.

-¡¡Es imposible!! -Grita el capitán de la nave Laurasia mientras es destruida por rayo de energía de dos nodos, que siguen volando a gran velocidad mezclándose entre todos y fulminando todo lo que se ponen a su casa.

-94... 95... 96... 97... 98... -Cuenta la niña mientras sigue concentrada manejando todos los nodos.-99... 100... -Termina de contar en el instante que el último Gouf es destruido. Luego extiende nuevamente las alas y todos los nodos regresan a ella, acoplándose nuevamente.

-Es un monstruo... -Musita uno que ha sobrevivido en una unidad inutilizada.

-¿Ha sobrevivido alguien? -Siente la niña. Identifica en la pantalla al Zaku que comienza a moverse lentamente hacia PLANT.-Eres una cucaracha... -Dice mientras saca sus cañones positrónicos de los hombros y los apunta.-Muere.- Sentencia disparando los cañones hacia la unidad, derritiéndola en un segundo.

-¡¡Nooo!!!! -Grita el soldado mientras es desintegrado.

En PLANT las estaciones han monitoreado la batalla y hay una gran conmoción al respecto. Amara Garzel se encuentra en su silla observando la situación.

-¡Se dirige hacia aquí! ¡Debemos evacuar! -Le dice un parlamentario.

-Concentren a la gente en Aprilius y Julius. Seguramente atacará a Febrarius y Marchius. -Dice seriamente la presidenta.

-¡A la orden! -Dice el oficial.

-¡Debemos contraatacar! -Le indica otro soldado.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Viste lo que le hizo a la tropa de ataque? ¡A cualquiera que mandemos lo aplastará en un instante! -Le dice otro delegado.

-Es hora de morir... -Dice Magdalena desplegando un Volture Lumiere fuera de su brazo y apuntándolo frente a ella. Saca las dos railguns y los cañones positrónicos y los dispara a través del aro, incrementando su potencia y disparando un rayo similar al Génesis que impacta contra Februarius, atravesándolo de un lado a otro.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! -Grita un ciudadano.

-¿¡Que pasa!? -Exclama otro.

-¡¡Vamos a morir!! -Grita la gente de Februarius mientras la colonia se hace pedazos. Magdalena dispara dos veces más a la misma colonia para determinar de destruirla. La explosión que causa genera un terremoto en todo PLANT.

-Listo... ahora la que sigue. -Dice como si estuviese haciendo una tarea.

-¡Ahh!! -Grita toda la gente en Aprilius por el terremoto. Amara se sujeta a su silla para no caerse.

-¡Este es el fin de PLANT!

-¡Esa cosa es demasiado poderosa! -Gritan los representantes.

-No queda más opción. Es hora. -Dice la presidenta poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al oficial de seguridad.

-Señora presidenta.

-Libera a Yzak Jule y a su equipo y llévalos al hangar, rápido.

-¡¿A Yzak Jule?!

-Las habilidades de él y su equipo podrían ser nuestra única esperanza en este momento.

-Pero...

-¿Tiene otra idea?

-No, a la orden. -Dice el subordinado saliendo a liberar a Yzak y a los demás. Fuera de la colonia Magdalena está apuntando su cañón nuclear a la siguiente colonia, Marchius.

-Me gusta como arde... -Dice la niña disparando su rayo y atravesando la siguiente colonia, la cual también comienza a colapsar.-... Una vez termine con esta, sigue Aprilius... la madre de Soren onii-chan está ahí... qué lastima por él. -Se burla la niña.

Al mismo tiempo el oficial de seguridad llega a la celda de Yzak, donde los temblores también son continuos.

-¿¡Que rayos está pasando!? -Le pregunta Yzak.

-¡Libérenos rápido! -Le urge Lunamaria.

-Por órdenes de la presidente vengo a liberarlos. -Dice abriendo la compuerta con su tarjeta. Los cuatro pilotos salen rápidamente de la celda.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí!?

-¡Un terrible mobile suit está atacando PLANT, parece como si él solo fuera capaz de destruir todas las colonias!

-¿Qué?

-En ese caso debemos hacer algo. ¡Dame una unidad! -Le dice Yzak tomándolo por el cuello.

-¡Espere! ¡La presidenta me dijo que los llevase al hangar!

-¿Al hangar? -Pregunta Diakka.

Amara está dirigiendo las operaciones de evacuación mientras espera la aparición de los guerreros.

Al cabo de unos momentos Yzak y los demás llegan al hangar guiados por el guardia de seguridad. Allí está una mujer conocida para ellos.

-Hey, usted es... -Dice Diakka.

-Madre. -La saluda Yzak.

-Hijo mío... -Dice tomándole las manos y mirándolo hacia arriba.

-¿Ella es la madre del capitán?

-Ezaria Jule... -Reconoce Shinn.

-¿Tu eres la vieja amiga de Amara Garzel? -Le pregunta su hijo.

-Amiga es un término poco específico, pero podría decirse. -Dice ella como recordando.

-Madre, no hay tiempo. Dame una unidad para poder luchar contra el enemigo.

-Ese es precisamente el proyecto, Yzak. Miren hacia el frente. -Les indica Ezaria. Los cuatro miran al frente y ven cuatro unidades listas para ellos.

-Esto es... -Dice Luna.

-Sky Destiny, hemos reparado tu unidad, Shinn Asuka.

-Genial. -Dice Shinn aliviado.

-Lunamaria Hawk. Hemos actualizado al Impulse con un nuevo transformador, el Destiny Sillohuete. Este te dará la capacidad de moverte a la misma velocidad del Destiny y utilizar habilidades similares a las de él.

-Increíble... -Dice la chica.

-Diakka Elthsman, para ti he preparado al ZGMF X11A, Courage. Un mobile suit de ataque de largo alcance, con un triple cañón positrónico, dos cañones de energía, dos railgun multiserie y un panzer system que te permitirá atacar múltiples objetivos a la vez con el pack launcher de misiles.

-Fiu...

-Y para ti, Yzak, el ZGMF X12A, Wisdom. Está equipado con dos látigos slayer de energía, dos sables superlacerta, dos nodos Dragoon pierce, un escudo generador de energía, un expander de disparo multiserie láser en el brazo izquierdo, un cañón de impulso electromagnético y un arma de hidrógeno capaz de congelar y detener el funcionamiento de casi cualquier unidad.

-Impresionante... madre, pero ¿cuando?...

-Se tiene mucho tiempo para dibujar cuando uno está condenado, hijo mío...

-Madre...

En ese momento otro temblor los sacude, tirando a su madre a un lado, pero él la detiene e impide que caiga.

-En ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder, capitán. -Le dice Shinn.

-Lo se. Es hora de irse.

-Ten cuidado.

-Si.

Marchius finalmente ha sido destruido. Magdalena está apuntado ahora contra Aprilius. Incluso cierra un ojo para tener mejor puntería.

-Es hora de morir, Amara-san... -Dice en voz baja, dispara los cañones a través del acelerador y el cañón atómico se dispara hacia la capital de PLANT.

Amara está de pie mirando al mobile suit atacante a través de la cámara. Puede ver el rayo que se aproxima hacia ellos. Todos los soldados se cubren la cabeza o salen corriendo.

-No moriré aquí, Magdalena. -Dice la presidenta en voz baja. El rayo nuclear es detenido por el escudo de energía combinado de Shinn e Yzak. Lunamaria y Diakka llegan detrás de ellos.

-Huh... ¿qué significa esto? -Dice la niña al ver las cuatro unidades relucientes.

-¡¡Vas a morir, desgraciada!! -Le grita Yzak.

(comienza la música de ending)

-¡Al ataque! -Grita Shinn.

-¡Vamos! -Lo sigue Lunamaria.

-¡Listo! -Agrega Diakka. Yzak sale al ataque luego de ellos, en dirección hacia Magdalena que los observa sorprendida.

* * *

Athrun, Kira y Basti finalmente han desembarcado en Orb. Athrun lleva en brazos a Basti mientras Kira va por delante.

-Vamos por ti, Lacus... -Dice Kira.

I wanna go to a place...

Avance

La hija del demonio. El más poderoso mobile suit pone en aprietos a Shinn y los demás, que luchan desesperadamente contra la niña. En Orb, Kira finalmente rescata a Lacus y Basti se reencuentra con Soren. Los primeros escapan de su otrora hogar y se dirigen a Escandinavia a utilizar algo que ahora necesitan. Cagalli y Athrun se reúnen, el tiempo pasa y la ofensiva final comienza a fraguarse.

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny SEED of choosen future

Regalo de esperanza

¡Levántate y emprende el vuelo hacia tu leyenda, Sakura!


	21. Fase XXI Regalo de esperanza

Fase XXI - **Regalo de esperanza**

PLANT

El Strike Crisis de Magdalena se encuentra suspendido en el espacio ante la aparición de los cuatro Gundam de Shinn y los demás, que acaban de proteger a Aprilius de ser impactada por el rayo positrónico de la enemiga. El Wisdom y el Sky Destiny están al frente y atrás vienen acercándose el Destiny Impulse y el Courage de Diakka. La niña los identifica en la pantalla y rápidamente comienza a analizar a sus oponentes. La computadora hace un acercamiento de cada uno de los Gundam haciendo un detalle de sus características.

-Ya veo... ZGMF de la serie XA y de la XS... nada tan impresionante. -Se burla finalmente la pequeña. Luego saca una multimirilla igual a la de Kira y apuntando todos los rayos de los nodos de sus alas, sus cañones laterales y de los hombros les dispara a los cuatro, pero logran esquivar los ataques con éxito.

-Rayos, es como el Freedom... -Dice Diakka.

-Es muy impresionante.- Comenta Luna.

-Huh... fallé... -Profiere mientras unas lágrimas que parecen elásticas le cuelgan de los ojos, cómicamente.

-¡Escúchame, rata! ¡No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a esta colonia! ¡¿Entendiste?! -La amenaza Yzak apuntando el expander de disparo multiserie de su brazo derecho hacia ella. Shinn saca su excálibur y se pone en posición de ataque junto a él.

-¡No vamos a permitirlo! -Lo respalda el piloto del Destiny.

-¿No me lo van a permitir? ¿por qué? -Pregunta en tono inocente transmitiendo su imagen a las pantallas de todos. Sobresalen los cables que se introducen bajo su piel para conectarse a los nervios de su rostro por dentro del casco.

-Por Dios... -Exclama Luna la verla.

-En verdad es solo una niña. No puedo creer que esté pilotando una cosa así, ¿pero qué tiene en la cara? -Comenta Diakka.

-Una niña... -Musita Shinn mirándola sorprendido.

-¿¡Estás loca?! ¡No vas a destruir nuestro hogar! ¡Y ustedes no se dejen intimidar por su aspecto! ¡Es un monstruo!! -Los reprende Yzak.

-...Es verdad... ella acaba de destruir dos colonias y estuvo a punto de destruir una más. -Reacciona Lunamaria.

-Pero, aún así... -Dice Diakka sin estar muy convencido de atacar.

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Shinn, vamos!! -Grita Yzak encendiendo propulsores y volando hacia el Crisis, disparándole su expander multiserie (una suerte de ametralladora de cadena giratoria de ocho series que dispara rayos de energía verdes que vuelan formando una espiral) e impactándola de frente, pero ella nuevamente activa el sistema Artemis y la barrera de energía se forma a su alrededor.

-Ese sistema... -Reconoce Diakka recordando a la base que asediaron cuando perseguían al Arcángel junto con Nicol.- ¡Yzak, ese es un escudo Artemis! -Le advierte a su amigo.

-¡¿Artemis?! -Exclama Yzak.-Rayos...

-Veo que ha hecho su tarea, Diakka-san. Este sistema hace imposible que puedan acercase a mi. Claro está que de nada les serviría acercarse a menos que deseen morir. Jijiji. -Se burla nuevamente Magdalena llevándose las manos a la boca para reírse.

-... En ese caso tendré que estrenar armamento. -Sorprende el capitán. Magdalena deja de reírse ante el comentario.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¡Shinn, Luna, piensen rápido!! -Les ordena Yzak al mismo tiempo que dispara sus dos nodos Dragoon pierce hacia Crisis.

-¡¡¡Eso es...!!! -Exclama Diakka.

-¿¿¡Ahh!?? -Se sorprende la niña al ver las estacas voladoras dirigiéndose hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Shinn y Lunamaria activan sus desplazamiento de velocidad para acercarse.

-¡¡De prisa, Shinn!! -Le dice Luna. Shinn solo observa hacia el frente sin decir nada.

-¡¿Pero en verdad crees que funcione?! -Le pregunta Diakka a Yzak.

-¡Cállate!

-¡¡No voy a permitirlo!! -Dice la niña aumentando la potencia de su escudo hacia el frente y recibiendo el impacto de los dos nodos en el mismo lugar, los cuales generando una gran descarga de energía provocan interferencia con la barrera y comienzan a atravesarla lentamente. En ese instante llegan Impulse y Destiny, el primero saca el sable lacerta y el segundo, con la excálibur desenvainada, ambos se tiran en una picada giratoria con los sables al frente a perforar el punto donde los nodos de Yzak crearon la grieta.

-¡¡Con fuerza, Luna!! -Grita Shinn impulsándose con las alas.

-¡No tienes que decirlo!! -Reafirma su novia extendiendo sus alas Destiny y hundiendo aún más su sable a través del escudo. La interferencia comienza a arrojar descargas eléctricas hacia todos lados.

-¡¡No van a lograrlo!! -Augura Diakka.

-¡¡Confía y prepárate a disparar!! -Le ordena Yzak.

-Yzak... ¡bien! -Dice su amigo apuntando su cañón multifase y su cañón de energía hacia el lugar donde están atravesando la barrera y fijando el blanco en su mira manual.

-...Van a romper el escudo... ¿pero cómo? -Se pregunta Magdalena sin poder creer lo que está viendo. En ese instante el escudo sede y se disemina por el espacio permitiendo a Shinn y Luna atacarla de frente con las espadas.

-¡¡Es tu fin!! -Le sentencia Luna.

-¡¡¡Nooo!!!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!! -Grita la niña cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y haciéndose hacia atrás en el asiento de la cabina. La imagen sigue transmitiéndose por la pantalla y Shinn ve el rostro lloroso de la pequeña al mismo tiempo que está a punto de darle con su espada.

-_¡Shinn!..._ -Recuerda a Stellar en la cabina del Destroy.

_-¡Onii-chan!_ -La imagen de Mayu sigue a la de Stellar.- _Una niña... no puedo matar a una niña... -_Se remuerde deteniendo su ataque. Magdalena abre uno de sus ojos y lo mira de reojo.

-¿Huh?

-¡¡Shinn!!! -Le advierte Luna. La chica sonríe y saca sus cañones positrónicos de los hombros disparándole de frente, pero Lunamaria lo taclea quitándolo de rango.

-¡¡Diakka!! -Le ordena Yzak. Diakka le dispara el rayo amarillo y el multifase pero chocan con los disparos positrónicos de Shinn y Luna esquivaron.

-¡Rayos! -Se lamenta Diakka.

-¡¡Vamos!! -Dice Yzak volando hacia ella seguido de su amigo, pero la malvada niña retrocede velozmente y se aleja de ellos.

-¿¡Qué pretendes ahora!? -Le pregunta Luna, que sigue protegiendo al Destiny.

-Este juego es más divertido de lo que esperaba.- Dice Magdalena emocionada.- Creo que lo dejaremos aquí por ahora, para poder jugar después. Dejaré que Amara-san viva un poco más; después de todo, es la hermana de Soren onii-chan.

-Esa niña... -Profiere Shinn.

-¿¡Pretendes escaparte!? -La reta Yzak.

-No me escapo... te dejo vivir... -Entrecierra los ojos y adopta una actitud más madura.- Hasta pronto, querido Yzak-san.

-¡¿Qué?!! -Refuta molesto sacando sus dos sables lacerta, pero el Crisis extiende sus alas y sale volando envolviéndose en un resplandor blanco que se va a la tierra alejándose de ellos en un instante.

-Increíble... -Profiere Lunamaria.

-... ¿Ya se escapó?... en verdad es rápida. -Comenta Diakka.

-Seguramente se dirige a Orb, pero no debemos precipitarnos. ¡Rayos! Esta hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para deshacernos de ella... -Se lamenta el capitán.

Shinn se da por aludido y baja la cabeza.

-Shinn... -Musita la pelirroja.

Los cuatro son observados desde el centro de comando de Aprilius, donde Amara y Ezaria están analizando la situación.

-Vaya... parece que tu plan funcionó. -Le comenta aliviada la presidenta a la excriminal política; ambas están de pie la una junto a la otra.

-Si, pero esto no significa nada. Aún falta mucho por hacer. -Dice la madre de Yzak mientras observan a las unidades regresar hacia la colonia.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel, océano Atlántico

El Arcángel está avanzando bajo el agua con rumbo hacia Orb a velocidad uniforme. Mariu está revisando los reportes de seguridad junto con Muu, que está de pie junto a ella en la cabina de mando. Miriallia está en el puesto de comunicaciones y Yamada está conduciendo, Cagalli está en el asiento izquierdo del frente.

-A este paso vamos a llegar a Orb en por lo menos una semana y media... -Observa Mariu mientras mira un mapa en el monitor.

-Así parece... -Respalda su esposo.

-¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Esto es desesperante!! -Se queja Cagalli quitándose el headset y poniéndose de pie ante ellos.

-Cagalli-san... -Musita la capitana.

-¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! ¡Mientras conversamos, Soren está haciendo lo que quiere con Orb y los emires! ¡Y no solo eso, también tenemos que encontrar a Athrun y a Kira!

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir volando de frente a atacar a nuestro propio país? -La reprende Muu.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Y tienes idea de donde buscar a los muchachos? -Agrega él.

-Ellos seguramente están en Orb. -Contesta convencida.

-Es verdad. Yo creo que Kira-san y Athrun-san han ido a Orb para rescatar a Lacus-sama. -La respalda Shiho que viene entrando al puente. Ya trae su uniforme rojo de ZAFT.

-Shiho-san... -Le dice Cagalli, sintiéndose apoyada.

-Aún así no podemos actuar solo en base a suposiciones. -Les explica Mariu.- Debemos tener un plan concreto para poder llevar a cabo nuestras acciones.

-En ese caso le solicito autorización para ir en misión de reconocimiento a Orb. Mi nueva unidad tiene una aplicación stealth que la hace capaz de ser invisible a los radares. -Se ofrece la coordinadora.

-El Arcángel también posee el mismo sistema, pero... -Dice Mariu.

-¡En ese caso yo también iré! -Sentencia Cagalli.

-¡Cagalli-san! ¡Eso es muy peligroso! -Trata de disuadirla la capitana.

-Ciertamente una misión de reconocimiento es más apropiada que exponer a la nave acercándonos directamente. Yo creo que es una buena idea. -Expone Muu.

-¡Pero Muu!

-Tu ya sabes lo caprichosa que es la representante de nuestro país. Además, no dejará de molestarnos por el resto de nuestra vida si no la dejamos ir.

-Es verdad...

-Por mi no hay inconveniente. El Akatsuki hará un frente de ataque aceptable en caso de ser necesario. -Dice Shiho.

-¡Capitán, recibiendo un mensaje en código! ¡Es la frecuencia secreta del reino de Escandinavia! -Informa Miriallia. Todos vuelven a verla.

-¿Escandinavia? ¿qué dice? -Le pregunta Mariu.

-Traduciendo. Un momento por favor... -Pasan unos diez segundos... (uff...)- Es para la nave de combate Arcángel, nos han detectado, informan que el primer ministro de su reino se ha reunido con los pilotos del Freedom y el Justice...

-¡Kira y Athrun! -Exclama Cagalli aliviada.

-¿Quiere decir que están con ellos? -Infiere Muu.

-Continúa... dice que debemos dirigirnos a unas coordenadas que nos están transmitiendo. La nave del ministro se encuentra en Orb efectuando una ¿¡misión de rescate?! -Traduce Miri.

-¿¡Misión de rescate!? -Exclaman todos.

-Seguramente fueron por Lacus. -Deduce Cagalli.

-...Al terminar la misión se dirigirán al mismo lugar que nosotros, pero debemos reunirnos con ellos en ese lugar. Es todo lo que dice.

-¿Tu que crees? -Le pregunta Muu a su esposa, con los brazos cruzados.

-Ciertamente es un canal fidedigno... pero si Kira y Athrun-kun se encuentran en Orb no podemos dejarlos solos. -Razona la capitana con la mano en la barbilla.

-Mas razón aún para dejarme ir. -Argumenta Cagalli.

-Es verdad. Creo que seríamos de utilidad si vamos a apoyarlos. -Reitera Shiho.

-Dos chicas furiosas pilotando Gundam de última generación... realmente serían una fuerza imparable de ser necesario... oh Dios, ¿cuanto hace que los mobile suits y las naves espaciales eran solo para hombres? -Comenta Muu. Mariu, Miriallia, Shiho y Cagalli lo miran furiosas. Una gota le aparece a Yamada, que no dice nada. El coronel comienza a sudar.

-Muu la Fraga... -Profiere Mariu con los ojos enrojecidos, la vena de la frente saltada, apretando el puño y con un fondo de fuego, con las otras tres chicas en una actitud similar tras ella.

-Era esto a lo que me refería... ¿verdad, Yamada? -Vuelve a verlo buscando apoyo desesperadamente.

-Yo soy piloto de nave y nada más. Me da lo mismo si las mujeres pilotan mobile suits, van al espacio o son presidentas del país mientras pueda conservar mi puesto.

-...Es una actitud muy honesta, teniente Neumann. -Le dice Mariu, mas tranquila.

-Vaya apoyo... -Musita Muu entre dientes.

-Cagalli-san, Shiho-san, tienen mi permiso para ir en misión de reconocimiento a Orb. Esta nave va a dirigirse a las coordenadas que Miriallia recibió.

-Las transmitiré a sus unidades para que luego puedan alcanzarnos allí. -Les dice Miri.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, vamos, Cagalli-san. -Se dirige Shiho hacia ella. La princesa asiente.

-Vamos.

-¡Preparen la catapulta! Una vez las unidades sean disparadas, el Arcángel se dirigirá al reino de Escandinavia. -Ordena Mariu en su tono de capitán.

-¡Entendido! -Dicen Miri, Yamada y Chandra. Muu se rasca la cabeza.

-En verdad no entendí bien lo que pasó...

En el hangar, Cagalli y Shiho llegan al lugar para cambiarse. Abren cada una un casillero y sacan sus uniformes de piloto; Cagalli el naranja y Shiho un rojo.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a ir de reconocimiento? -Le pregunta Cagalli mientras se pone el uniforme.

-Es mi deber hacer todo lo que pueda ante toda situación adversa. Además, la señora Lacus se encuentra en ese lugar, y como miembro de la facción Clyne soy responsable de su seguridad. -Le explica mientras se quita la chaqueta roja y la cuelga, luego se comienza a poner el traje de piloto.- ¿Que hay de ti, Cagalli-san?

-Yo quiero comprobar la situación de Orb, pero también quiero encontrar a Athrun... -Le comenta un poco ruborizada.

-Ya veo. -Dice cerrándose el traje y poniéndose el casco. Le pasa a Cagalli el suyo y también se lo pone.- Pero recuerda que la misión es solo de reconocimiento.

-Lo tengo presente. Vamos ya.

-Si.

Las dos unidades son colocadas en la catapulta con cada una de ellas en la cabina de la suya apretando los botones y revisando los sistemas.

-Hacía tiempo que no pilotaba... -Piensa Cagalli.

-Descuida, es como andar en bicicleta. Una vez aprendes nunca lo olvidas. -Le dice Muu por el intercomunicador.

-Coronel...

-Es verdad, Cagalli-san, solo haz lo que haces siempre.

-Si, de acuerdo.

Las dos unidades se activan, la pantalla del Akatsuki se enciende ante Cagalli desplegando el acrónimo de su unidad.

_Orb 01  
Akatsuki_

_**General  
Unilateral  
Neuro-link  
Dispensive  
Autonomic  
Maneuver**_

-Bien... -Dice Cagalli.

La unidad de Shiho también se activa y su menú se despliega en la pantalla.

_Welcome to M.O.S._

_O.M.N.I. enforcer_

_**General  
United  
Nuclear  
Drive  
Assault  
Maneuver**__  
_

-Esto es más de lo que esperaba, Reara... muy bien, es hora. -Dice elevando la mirada.

-¡Vamos, Shiho-san!

-¡Si!

-¡Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, vamos allá!

-_¡Akatsuki, despegue, adelante! _-Anuncia Miriallia.

-¡Shiho Heinhefuss, Charity, saliendo!

_-¡Charity, despegue, adelante! _-Nuevamente Miri las autoriza.

Las dos unidades salen de la catapulta del Arcángel y vuelan sobre el océano a gran velocidad al mismo nivel. El Arcángel se da vuelta y se sumerge nuevamente.

-Espero que tengan suerte... -Dice Mariu.

-La tendrán. Ambas son muy fuertes. -Dice Muu.- Además, de seguro Kira y Athrun las sacarán de cualquier apuro una vez estén allá.

-¿Significa eso que piensas que no podrían por si solas? -Le reclama nuevamente su esposa.

-No, no es eso, es que...

-Ahí van otra vez... -Se resigna Miri, que comienza a trabajar en su tablero.

-_Athrun, aquí voy_. -Piensa Cagalli mientras vuela junto a Shiho hacia Orb.

* * *

Orb, costa exterior del palacio de Onogoro

Kira y Athrun recién han desembarcado y están caminando junto con Basti por la parte trasera de la isla de Onogoro. Athrun va con una palm que despliega un mapa buscando lo que parece ser una entrada mientras Kira ayuda a caminar a Basti.

-Debemos darnos prisa, Athrun. -Le dice su amigo.

-Lo se, solo ten un poco más de paciencia. -Contesta sin quitar la vista de su rastreador. Basti continúa respirando agitadamente.

-Solo un poco más y llegaremos. Por favor, resiste. -Le dice Kira.

-Kira-san... ¿por qué hacen esto? -Le pregunta en actitud débil.

-Eso mismo me pregunto. -Responde Athrun sin volver a verla.

-Athrun... -Lo reprende Kira.- La verdad es que a pesar de todo creemos que eres una buena persona. -Dice dirigiéndose a ella en su actitud serena acostumbrada.

-Kira-san... -Lo mira con ojos llorosos mientras recuerda los momentos en que ella lo atacó con todo su odio dispuesta a matarlo con el Feather.

-Kira tiene razón. En el fondo eres una buena niña. -Agrega Athrun como si no le interesara.

-Perdóname... perdónenme ambos... -Dice con voz temblorosa bajando la mirada.-¡cough!... -Comienza nuevamente a toser.

-¡Basti! -La sujeta Kira inclinándose al suelo para hacerla descansar. Athrun vuelve a mirarla.

-Basti... -Profiere él.

-...Estoy bien... debemos darnos prisa... ¡cough! -Dice entrecortadamente poniéndose de pie ayudada por Kira.

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte. -Le dice el coordinador definitivo.

-Bueno, después de todo soy tu clon... -Recuerda con cierta tristeza.

-Ya hemos hablado de ello, Basti. Prefiero pensar en ti como mi hermana, ¿qué te parece? Después de todo, somos hijos de los mismos padres biológicos.

-¿Tu... tu hermana? -Exclama sorprendida.

-¿Tu hermana? -Pregunta Athrun extrañado.

-Si lo piensas, es así. Mi padre fue tu padre y mi madre fue tu madre. Los doctores Hibiki, ¿verdad?

-Sssi, pero... -Trata de articular mientras respira agitadamente.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, eres mi hermana, Basti. -Le dice Kira decidido.

-Kira-san... -Lo mira entre emoción y llanto. Recuerda todas las veces que Soren le habló de él.

-_Es por su culpa que naciste como clon... ¡si el no hubiera existido tu no tendrías que ser su sombra! -_Le dice él en la sala de una casa.

-_Solo puede haber un coordinador definitivo, y esa, eres tu... _-Le dice nuevamente estando en el laboratorio Mendel.

_-Es un clon, jamás será como el original..._ -Recuerda la voz de un científico. Luego regresa a la realidad y ve a Kira sonriéndole.

-Her... hermano... -Llora sonriéndole.

-Si, Basti. -Le devuelve la sonrisa. El viento sopla levemente moviendo los cabellos de los tres.

-Kira, Basti... -Profiere Athrun. Luego su aparato finalmente detecta lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Vamos? -Le tiende la mano Kira. Basti se limpia las lágrimas y se sujeta de su mano, levantándose y ayudándose de él para caminar.

-Gracias... hermano. Es curioso llamarte así, pero me emociona... -Le comenta aparentemente feliz.

-He encontrado la entrada. Por aquí. -Les indica Athrun. Kira y Basti lo siguen aumentando la velocidad.

-_Hermano, Kira onii-san no es como creíamos... no lo es..._ -Piensa la chica mientras sigue a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

Orb, prisión inferior del palacio

Meyrin, Bartfield y Dacosta se encuentran en una celda sin más compañeros en las demás. El viejo y el joven están sentados en la cama mientras la chica tiene el rostro asomado por los barrotes.

-Llevamos demasiados días así... -Se lamenta Meyrin.

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. -Le explica Bartfield.

-Sin embargo, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. -Le dice Dacosta.

-Es verdad, tenemos que averiguar lo que sucedió con Lacus-sama y buscar al Arcángel. -Insiste la chica.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea? -Pregunta el viejo.

-Yo si. -Los interrumpe una voz.

-Tu... -La reconoce Meyrin.

-Es hora de que salgan de aquí...

* * *

Orb, palacio de Onogoro

En el interior del palacio, Lacus camina junto con Soren por los pasillos exteriores de la sala de reuniones. Todo el tiempo ha estado tratando de mantenerse lo más cerca posible para reunir información. Por supuesto él lo sabe, pero al menos está con ella. Por el tiempo que ha pasado su embarazo comienza a ser evidente y ya utiliza ropa más holgada.

-El anillo estará listo en un par de semanas, mi querida Lacus-chan.

-Eso es algo que repites constantemente; ¿tanta es tu emoción?

-Oh, si lo es. Casi tanta como la emoción que siento porque mi hogar llegará a la órbita dentro de poco.

-La colonia Darwin...

-Así es, la colonia Darwin. Una vez lo haga podremos comenzar a construir el paraíso que tengo para ti, mi amada Lacus.

-Te repito lo mismo. Lo que sientes no es amor. Si me amaras no me tendrías a tu lado a la fuerza. -Le explica serenamente.

-¿Qué no te amo? ¿A la fuerza dices? ¿qué no te he dado libertad de movimiento dentro de este palacio?

-La has convertido en un pájaro enjaulado que solo canta para tu deleite, pero consume su vida tras las rejas. -Interviene Aokari, que viene detrás de ellos.

-Tus comentarios comienzan a fastidiarme, Aokari. -Le dice Soren.

-Sin embargo, ella tiene razón. Y no solo eso, vivo con el temor de tus amenazas sobre mi hijo. ¿En verdad eres capaz de decir que me amas y dañar algo que amo?

-¡Basta ya! Haré lo que considere conveniente para mi causa y para ti. No tienes derecho a cuestionar mis actos.

-Soren... -Musita Lacus.

-Soren, vine a notificarte que Magdalena viene hacia acá. Aparentemente el ataque a PLANT fue repelido por el Sky Destiny y otras tres unidades, así que solo logró destruir dos colonias.

-¡¡¿Dos colonias?!! -Exclama Lacus espantada.

-Rayos... tendré que hablar con esa estúpida mocosa cuando llegue. Nos veremos luego, Lacus-chan. -Se despide Soren sin volver a mirarla y emprendiendo una marcha rápida hacia la puerta.

-¿¡En verdad dos colonias fueron destruidas!? ¿cuales? ¿¡cuando!? -Le pregunta asustada la princesa rosa a la guerrera azul.

-Fueron Februarius y Marchius. Sin embargo, como ya te dije, Yzak Jule y su equipo lograron de alguna manera detener a Magdalena.

-No... PLANT... -Musita Lacus, asustada y espantada ante el comentario.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad, Lacus-san. Soren va a centrar toda su atención en la llegada de Magdalena y hay mucho movimiento por lo que acaba de suceder en PLANT. Aprovechemos ahora para que escapes.

-¿¡Escapar!?

Aokari la mira seria, pero luego sonríe levemente.

-...Tu esposo ha venido a rescatarte.

-¡¿Kira?! -Exclama entre desconfiada y feliz.

-En estos precisos instantes él y Athrun están infiltrándose por la parte trasera del palacio. Sería de gran ayuda si te encuentras con ellos para no hacerlos subir hasta acá.

-¿Cómo sabes tal cosa? En ese caso, ¿qué ganas con no delatarlos? -Inquiere con calma.

-Es una ventaja que sea yo la encargada de seguridad. -Sonríe para si.

-... ¿Pero por qué haces esto? -Le pregunta más seriamente, retrocediendo un poco de ella.

-No puedo permitir que tu hijo forme parte de esto. Además, Athrun estaría muy triste si algo llegase a sucederte. -Le dice sin mirarla.

-Aokari-san...

-¿Vas a creer en mi? Es ahora o nunca.

Lacus guarda silencio por algunos instantes, pero luego le sonríe.

-Voy a confiar en ti, Aokari-san.

-Lacus-san... -La mira sorprendida.

-¿Y bien? ¿nos vamos ya? -Le pregunta la mujer de Kira dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Vamos. -Asiente la soldado. Ambas comienzan a caminar hacia la parte trasera.

Por otro lado, Soren ya se encuentra en el centro de gobierno junto con una comitiva discutiendo el ataque a PLANT.

-¡Eso fue un acto de guerra totalmente declarado! ¿¡En qué piensa su organización!? -Le reclama Kisaka.

-PLANT estaba a punto de mandar una tropa de ataque a destruir nuestra construcción en el espacio. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir. -Le dice sentado en la silla de representante.

-¡Orb no podía dejar que la amenaza de PLANT sobre nosotros continuara así de inminente! ¡era la única manera! -Defiende la falsa Cagalli.

-¡Pero eso no significa que podamos cometer genocidio!! -Reclama otro emir.

-¡Ese fue un acto que viola todos los tratados internacionales! ¡Ha convertido al responsable del ataque en el enemigo del mundo! ¿¡y quién fue el responsable!? ¿Fue IRHOZ? ¿acaso Orb? -Insiste Kisaka.

-¡Es suficiente, coronel Kisaka! -Lo detiene Soren poniéndose de pie.

-¡Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad para impedir que hable, Soren! -Se defiende el niñero.

-¡¿Qué no la tengo?! ¡Yo soy el representante de Orb!

-¡No lo es! ¡esa posición es de Cagalli!

-¡Silencio! ¡Cagalli ha delegado su responsabilidad en mi al ser yo el hijo mayor de Uzumi Nara! ¿¡acaso dices que no me reconoces como autoridad!?

-No lo hago. Mi fidelidad está con Uzumi-sama y Cagalli, no con un usurpador como tu.

-Kisaka... -Musita Soren molesto.

-¡Basta, yo le he cedido el poder a Soren! ¡debes respaldar mi decisión, Kisaka! -Dice la impostora también poniéndose de pie.

-... La verdadera Cagalli Yula Athha nunca tomaría las decisiones que tu has tomado.

Tanto Soren como la espía se ponen nerviosos ante el comentario.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -Lo reta el híbrido.

-Lo que tu te imaginas. Me retiro de aquí. -Dice Kisaka levantándose del asiento y saliendo de la sala. Todos los demás se quedan en silencio.

-Soren-sama... -Profiere uno de ellos finalmente.

-Ya escucharon su posición. No hay nada más que discutir por ahora. Debo ir a la plataforma a recibir a Magdalena. Se acabó la junta. -Dice Soren levantándose seguido de su seguidora. Los demás emires se quedan discutiendo en el salón.

-¿Qué haremos, Soren-sama? -Le pregunta su subordinada.

-Esto de la suplantación comenzará a ser evidente... creo que te corresponde hacer lo que acordamos. -Le dice volviendo a mirarla con cierta tristeza.

-Soren-sama... lo comprendo. -Baja la cabeza y llora.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho hasta ahora por nosotros, Amalia. -Le acaricia el rostro apartándole el cabello.

-Me alegra haber podido ser de utilidad. Usted me dio una responsabilidad cuando ya nadie creía en mi... -Se apoya sobre su pecho, el la abraza.

-Muchas gracias, mi querida Amalia.

-Siempre lo amaré, Soren-sama... adiós...

-Adiós... -Luego se separan y él se aleja en dirección a la plataforma espacial. Amalia se da la vuelta, se limpia las lágrimas y se dirige a la habitación de Cagalli.

* * *

Aguas territoriales de Orb

El Akatsuki y el Charity se desplazan bajo el agua acercándose a Orb. Shiho está vigilando su radar cuando capta la señal de la nave de Ekert Clyne.

-¡Cagalli-san!

-¿Qué sucede? -Dice Cagalli, que va siguiéndola.

-Es una nave Escandinava. Debe ser la del primer ministro Clyne de la que hablaba el mensaje.

-¿Escandinava? ¡Athrun y Kira deben estar ahí!

-Su posición es estática. Muy probablemente está a la espera de algo.

-Significa que están esperando a que ellos rescaten a Lacus para luego escapar, ¿verdad?

-Es correcto. Estableceré comunicación. -Dice mientras teclea unos códigos en el tablero.

-Bien... -Consciente Cagalli acercando su unidad a la de Shiho y quedándose suspendida en el agua. Establecen contacto con la nave...

* * *

Orb, interior del palacio

Kira y los demás avanzan por la parte trasera del palacio. Athrun va adelante identificando las cámaras de seguridad mientras Kira sigue apoyando a Basti.

-Por aquí debe haber otra... -Dice Athrun asomándose por una pared y viendo la cámara, la cual está moviéndose para tomar varios ángulos.

-¿Qué sucede, Athrun? -Le pregunta Kira detrás de él.

-Espera... cuando te avise corremos hasta el otro lado. -Dice contando hacia atrás con la mano.

-Bien.

La cámara finalmente cambia de ángulo. Athrun le hace la señal a Kira y los tres salen corriendo hasta el otro lado del pasillo sin ser detectados, pero cuando van corriendo el choca de frente con Aokari, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Athrun! -Exclama Kira.

-¡Athrun-san! -Lo llama Basti.

-Ouch... creo que nos han descubierto... -Dice poniéndose de pie, cuando reconoce a la chica.

-Ella es... -La reconoce su amigo.

-Aokari-san... -Dice Basti.

-¡Aokari! ¡Tu...! -Le reclama Athrun molesto tomándola por el cuello.

-Espera un momento, por favor. -Trata de calmarlo ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Como lo suponía, nunca traicionaste a Soren, como nos habías afirmado. -Dice el piloto rojo.

-La razón de encontrarlos en este lugar es esta. -Dice haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a Lacus, que entra en escena, seguida de Meyrin y los demás.

-¡¡Lacus!! -Exclama Kira al verla.

-¡¡Kira!! -Se arroja ella a sus brazos. Ambos se abrazan con fuerza, el apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella sin soltarla.

-Lacus... no puedo creerlo... en verdad estás viva... -Dice Kira separándose un momento y mirándola de frente.

-Siempre supe que vendrías, Kira... -Responde conmovida, con los ojos húmedos.

-Lacus... -Profiere Athrun.- Meyrin...

-¡Athrun-san! -Lo abraza ella. El le devuelve el abrazo.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verlos muchachos. -Lo saluda el comandante.

-Comandante Bartfield... -Dice el piloto Justice.

-Gracias por venir, Athrun. -La recibe su amiga.

-Si, no hay de que... pero... -Athrun se da cuenta de que el vientre de Lacus ha adquirido cierto volumen.

-¿Athrun? -Le preguntan ambos.

-Lacus... tu...

-Es verdad, Kira... no pude decírtelo antes, pero desde aquella ocasión... yo... yo espero un hijo nuestro. -Le dice sin soltar sus manos, ruborizada.

-¿¡Un hijo!? -Exclaman Athrun y Basti.

-Lacus... un hijo... -Profiere Kira, impactado por la noticia.

-Así es, Kira...

-Un hijo de Kira-san y Lacus-sama... -Comenta Meyrin, emocionada.

-No puedo creerlo... no solo te encuentro con vida, sino que además ahora esperas un hijo... no merezco tanta felicidad... -Comenta Kira casi llorando.

-Pero la mereces... abrázame, Kira. -Dice su esposa. El la abraza con fuerza, lleno de felicidad.

-Te tengo aquí, frente a mí... no sabes lo feliz que me haces... te amo... -Cierra los ojos y las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

-Y yo a ti, Kira. -Lacus tiene el mismo efecto. Pasan un momento sin separarse.

-Si, que felicidad, pero es hora de irse de este lugar. -Los interrumpe Athrun.

-Es verdad. Soren no tardará en darse cuenta de esto, así que deben irse ahora. -Les advierte Aokari.

-Es verdad, por favor, Aokari-san, hazte cargo de Basti. Es la segunda vez que nos devuelves a un ser querido, pero te pido que cuides a uno más. -Le encomienda Kira soltando a Lacus por un momento para traspasarle a Basti a Aokari.

-Hermano... -Profiere Basti cuando se separa de él.

-¿Hermano? -Inquiere Aokari.

-Si, es mi hermana. -Afirma Kira.

-Solo espera un momento más. -Interrumpe Athrun sacando un paquete pequeño de una bolsa de su cinturón y pasándoselo a Basti.

-¿Athrun-san? -Pregunta la chica, extrañada.

-Esto lo hice para ti... para que no olvides tu amistad con nosotros.

-Athrun... -Profiere su amigo.

-Esto es... -Dice Basti abriendo el paquete; un pajarillo mecánico rojo y amarillo estilo pichí sale de él y vuela a su alrededor.

-Una microunidad. -Identifica Aokari.

-Es para ti. Supuse que era un presente apropiado. -Le dice sonriente.

-Athrun-san... -Se sonroja y llora. El pajarillo se posa en sus manos.

-Ponle el nombre que gustes. Es el símbolo de que somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Si... gracias... -Lo mira sin poder contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

-Excelente, Athrun. -Los interrumpe Soren apareciendo tras ellos apuntándoles con una pistola.

-¡¡Soren!! -Exclaman Kira, Lacus y Athrun.

-Hermano... -Dice Basti.

-Soren... ¿ahora vas a matarme? -Lo reta Lacus. Kira y Athrun se ponen frente a ella. Basti se abraza a Aokari, que la sostiene.

-Y pensar que mi hermana y mi compañera me traicionan... pero supongo que es algo que era de esperarse. Son clones de gente en la cual no se puede confiar.

-¿Clones? -Pregunta Athrun, volviendo su mirada a Aokari.

-Eso no importa ahora. El día de hoy me siento generoso. Lacus-chan, me volveré la espalda y te daré un poco de ventaja, pero una vez vuelva a mirarte y logre alcanzarte, no te dejaré ir nunca más.

-Tu... -Amenaza Kira.

-Soren...

-Te amo, Lacus-chan. No te atrevas nunca a dudar de este sentimiento. ¡Ahora largo! -Les ordena quedándose de espaldas. Los tres se vuelven a ver con desconfianza, pero Aokari asiente, Basti también lo hace.

-Cuídate, hermana. -Le dice Kira. Luego carga a Lacus en brazos y todos comienzan a correr hacia la salida.

-Adiós, hermano... Athrun-san... -Profiere Basti mientras los observa alejarse. Soren continúa de espaldas.

-Athrun... -Musita Aokari.

-Lacus-chan... esta es la prueba de mis sentimientos... te dejo ir ahora, pero te juro que volverás a mí, porque eres mía... -Dice Soren mirando hacia abajo.

-Esto es increíble... -Comenta Athrun mientras van corriendo hacia la salida.

-Y que lo digas. Aunque más parece una trampa. -Argumenta Meyrin.

-No lo es. Por esta ocasión, Soren dice la verdad. -Contesta Lacus mientras continúa abrazada del cuello de Kira.

-Pero... ¿por qué? -Inquiere su esposo.

-Porque a pesar de todo, el también es humano.

-Y está enamorado de ti. -Agrega su amigo.

En ese momento salen del edificio y se encuentran con la parte trasera de la isla, por donde entraron, pero un brillo dorado les opaca la vista.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -Exclama Athrun cubriéndose los ojos.

-Pero si es... -Dice Lacus.

-Akatsuki... -Reconoce Kira. El Akatsuki está arrodillado frente a ellos, y frente a él está Cagalli con su traje de piloto, esperándolos.

-Iup... -Los saluda con la mano.

-Es... ¡Cagalli! -Exclama Athrun al verla. Ella se aproxima a él.

-Athrun... Lacus, Kira...

-¡Cagalli! ¡estás bien! -Se alegra Kira.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Me alegra mucho, Cagalli-san. -Le dice Lacus.

-Cagalli... me alegra mucho verte... -Le dice Athrun disponiéndose a abrazarla, pero es recibido por un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tira al suelo.

-¡Athrun-san! -Exclama Meyrin.

-¡Cagalli-san! -Exclama Lacus.

-Descuida, eso es bueno. -La calma su esposo.

-¡Idiota!! ¡¿sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti?! ¡tenía mucho miedo de no poder verte otra vez! ¡¿sabes eso?! ¡¿entiendes como me sentía?!-Le reclama llorando, furiosa.

-Lo se, perdóname. -Dice sobándose la mandíbula mientras se pone de pie.- Lo entiendo porque yo sentía lo mismo.

-Cállate... -Le dice ella sujetándolo por el cuello, halándolo hacia ella y besándolo. El reacciona inmediatamente devolviéndole el beso y abrazándola con pasión salvaje, haciendo palidecer el beso de Lacus y Kira. Al cabo de unos momentos se separan.

-No sabes cómo te extrañé... -Le dice sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti... pero no me siento cómodo de que me beses frente a tu hermano... -Le dice Athrun en tono de burla.

-A Kira no le molesta, ¿verdad? -Dice dirigiéndose hacia él.

-En lo absoluto. Pero sería bueno regresar antes de que nuestro amigo Soren se de la vuelta.

-Tienes razón...

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? -Le pregunta Athrun.

-Te lo contaré en el camino. Vamos. -Dice besándolo nuevamente, luego lo toma de la mano y los cuatro suben a la cabina del Akatsuki.

-¡Esperen! ¿Y nosotros? -Pregunta Meyrin.

-Es verdad... Shiho se quedó en la nave del señor Clyne, pero también vino.

-¿Shiho? -Pregunta Athrun.

-No seas tan cruel, Cagalli-san. -Dice Shiho apareciendo entre los arbustos.- Ustedes vengan conmigo. -Les indica la coordinadora.

-Uff... -Dice Bartfield.- Pensé que tendría que nadar hasta allá.

-Igual yo. -Dice Meyrin.

(comienza la música de ending)

-Cagalli-sama, debemos hablar con usted sobre algunos asuntos. -Toca la puerta uno de los emires, pero no hay respuesta.

-¿Cagalli-sama? -Pregunta otro.

-¡Cagalli! -Toca la puerta Kisaka, luego la tira de una patada al no haber respuesta. Encuentran a Amalia ahorcada, colgada del techo de la oficina.

-¡Cagalli-sama! -Exclaman todos.

-Cagalli... -Musita Kisaka al ver el cadáver suspendido en el aire.

Los cuatro amigos van dentro de la cabina del Akatsuki con dirección a la nave de Ekert, seguidos por Shiho, que lleva a Meyrin y los demás. Están felices de haberse reencontrado y ahora se dirigirían a Escandinavia, donde el tesoro de Lacus está oculto.

Soren finalmente se da la vuelta y su ojo amarillo refleja la salida.

-Ya te di ventaja, Lacus-chan...

-Hermano... -Musita Basti.

I wanna go to a place...

Avance

Escape. Hecatomb despega y ataca ahora que finalmente Lacus ha sido rescatada y se dirigen a Escandinavia a reunir su frente de acción, mientras una esperada boda se decide. En PLANT, Amara e Yzak planean el contraataque y apoyo. El tiempo pasa y finalmente Darwin llega a la órbita de la tierra. Magdalena y Aokari se enfrentan y a Basti se le asigna su nueva unidad...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

Alas verdaderas

¡Sigue el camino de la verdad, Truth!


	22. Fase XXII Alas verdaderas

FASE XXII - **Alas verdaderas**

Orb, palacio de Onogoro

Lacus y los demás acaban de escapar con la autorización de Soren. Este camina rápidamente por el pasillo seguido por Aokari, quien ya ha dejado a Basti en la enfermería.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! -Le pregunta su compañera.

-¿¡No es obvio?! -La mira molesto.-¡Llama a Merle! ¡¡Que el Revenge persiga a esos dos mobile suits!!

-¿Merle? ¡pero el Revenge es tu unidad!

-Mi unidad vendrá pronto. Por ahora, lo que me interesa es recordarles quién soy. Que un grupo de Murasames la apoye.

-Soren... -Lo mira seria.- De acuerdo. -Se da la vuelta y sale rápidamente a avisar. Soren le da un golpe a la pared y se lleva la otra mano a su ojo, apretándose la palma de la mano contra él.

-Rayos... -Dice desesperado por el dolor.- Lacus-chan... ya has comprobado que te amo... ahora debes regresar... aghh... -Se sujeta el ojo por el dolor.

* * *

Akatsuki y Charity vuelan alejándose de la isla de Onogoro en dirección a la nave de Ekert Clyne, que está atracada en un estero aledaño. Kira, Athrun, Lacus y Cagalli están todos en la cabina del mobile suit dorado mientras que Bartfield, Meyrin y Dacosta comparten asiento con la pobre Shiho en el Gundam de fuego. Avanzan a gran velocidad.

-Debemos darnos prisa, Cagalli. -La insta Athrun.- Soren de seguro mandará a alguien a perseguirnos de un momento a otro.- Le contesta mientras se acomoda junto a la ventana, haciendo a un lado a Kira, que va con Lacus en los brazos.

-¡Ten cuidado! -Lo regaña su amigo.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Pero no es fácil pilotar con ustedes aquí metidos. La persona que diseñó esta cosa nunca pensó en que alguna vez tendría que llevar pasajeros. -Le responde mientras hace las piernas de Lacus a un lado, ya que las tiene en la cara.

-Discúlpame, Cagalli-san.

-Está bien, solo no tapes la pantalla con tu cabello, ¿de acuerdo?

-...De acuerdo.

-_¡Cagalli-san! ¡date prisa!_ -Le dice Shiho por el intercomunicador mientras el Charity sobrepasa al Akatsuki, adelantándose.

-¡No me dejes!! -Le reclama Cagalli; el Akatsuki pierde el balance y da unas cuantas vueltas en el aire estirando los pies.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Cagalli!! -Gritan los tres pasajeros girando dentro de la cabina.

-¡¡Guarden silencio, que me desconcentran!! -Los regaña nuevamente.

-Kira, no me siento bien... -Dice Lacus dando indicios de estar mareada.

-Lacus... ¡Cagalli! ¡date prisa! -Le dice Kira.

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!!

Al mismo tiempo, en la cabina del Charity la situación es similar, pero más controlada.

-Si que son unos escandalosos. Aquí hay menos espacio y vamos mejor, ¿verdad, Shiho-san? -Le pregunta Meyrin, quien está sentada sobre la espalda de Shiho y tiene los pies sobre Dacosta, que está de banco atrás, y Bartfield está de pie a un lado de ellos.

-Y que lo digas... -Contesta resignada con la cara casi en los controles empujada por la pelirroja.

* * *

Plataforma de lanzamiento de suits, Onogoro, Orb

-¡Merle Bajirul, Revenge, saliendo! -Anuncia la hermana de Natal mientras el Gundam comandante sale por la catapulta de despegue del edificio, seguido por cuatro murasames en forma de avión, los cuales la siguen haciendo una curva en el aire y luego, alineándose en delta, vuelan a perseguir a los héroes.

-¡Capitán Bajirul! ¿Cuál es el objetivo? -Le pregunta uno de los soldados de Orb.

-... Son dos unidades espías. Son los asesinos de Cagalli-sama.

-¡¡¿Asesinos de Cagalli-sama?!! -Exclaman los pilotos.

-¡Así es! ¡Por el honor de Orb, no pueden escapar! -Les sentencia la chica de cabello corto adelantándose. Los murasames continúan detrás de ella.

* * *

Aguas territoriales de Orb, nave Clyne

-¡Señor, las dos unidades regresan! -Le informa una controladora al viejo.

-Muy bien. Eleven la nave y abran la compuerta de aterrizaje.

-¡Si!

* * *

Mientras los dos mobile suits continúan su trayecto, el Akatsuki finalmente ha alcanzado al Charity y vuelan al mismo nivel.

-Ya falta poco. La nave de Clyne debe estar detrás de esa isla. -Le indica Kira.

-Ya lo se, ya hablamos con él. -Le responde su hermana, en tono de "no tienes que decirlo".

-Date prisa, Cagalli-san... -Insiste Lacus, tambaleando la cabeza.

-Lacus... creo que habla en serio, Cagalli. -Le advierte Athrun, sonriendo un poco. En ese momento la conversación es interrumpida por el ruido del radar.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?

-¡No alcanzo a ver el radar! -Dice Cagalli nuevamente con los pies de Lacus en el tablero.

-Lo siento... -Contesta apartándolos nuevamente la princesa rosa.

-_¡Cagalli-san! ¡Son cuatro murasames, pero también está el Revenge!_ -Le informa Shiho por la pantalla.

-¡¡¿Revenge?!! -Exclaman todos en el Akatsuki.

-Soren... -Vuelve a ver Lacus.

-¡¡Al ataque!! -Grita Merle rompiendo la formación con los murasames, los cuales se arman como mobile suits y vuelan hacia ellos. El Revenge saca su arma manual y comienza a dispararles.

-¡¡Nos dispara!! -Señala Cagalli.

-¡¡Ya lo sabemos!! -Responde Athrun metiéndose sobre ella y halando la palanca hacia atrás, haciendo que el Akatsuki esquive el disparo.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Gritan todos girando en la cabina nuevamente.

-¡Escucha, este es mi mobile suit!! -Le reclama su novia.

-¡¡Entonces pilótalo!!

-¡Lo haría si no estuvieras encima de mi!!

-Será mejor que yo tome los controles... -Interviene Kira.

-¡Tu cállate!! -Lo silencian ambos.

-No me siento bien... -Interviene Lacus.

Merle y los Murasames se detienen a observar como se mueve el Akatsuki rodeado de esas rayas divergentes que indican movimiento y de gotas que señalan pelea, como si estuviera hablando solo.

-¿Qué rayos?... -Pregunta la subordinada de Soren. En ese momento es traída a la realidad por el Heat Grappler de Shiho, que le atrapa la pierna.

-¡¡Capitán!! -Le dice un Murasame.

-¡¡Tu!! -Le dice Merle al Charity, que la tiene sujeta.

-Tu no eres Soren. Te distraes muy fácilmente. -Le observa la coordinadora mientras comienza a contraer el Heat Grappler y a halarla hacia ella. Aún tiene a Meyrin encima.

-No lo soy... pero tu... tu eres Shiho Heinhefuss... pensé que Basti te había matado...

-¡Verás si estoy muerta o no!! ¡¡sistema Phoenix activado!! -Grita la castaña empujando la palanca hacia adelante y aumentando la temperatura de su garra, comenzando a derretir la pierna del Revenge.

-¡¡No te será tan fácil!! -Responde la chica volando hacia ella desenvainando el doble lacerta y extendiendo el escudo, pero aún está sujeta por la tenaza, así que Shiho la hala con más fuerza y con la otra mano extiende su lanzallamas, cubriéndola de fuego.

-¡Tonta! ¡El revenge no sucumbirá ante un poco de fuego!

-No lo hará... pero si ante mucho.

-¡¿Eh?!

Shiho rompe la pared de fuego desenvainando su fire lacerta y cortándole el brazo al Revenge junto con una parte del dispositivo Aile (¿recuerdan, Aile Strike? ¿La mochila que les sirve para volar?).

-¡¡no!! -Profiere la enemiga.

-¡¡Si!! -Grita Meyrin emocionada dando golpes al aire observando la pelea sobre la piloto.

-¡Toma esto! -Agrega Shiho girando sobre si sin soltarla, haciendo que de vueltas a gran velocidad hasta arrancarle la pierna. Dos murasames la sujetan para que no caiga al agua.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita su oponente mientras su tablero se electrifica.

-Es muy fuerte... -Observan los otros dos murasames sin reaccionar.

-Esa chica... -Comenta Merle siendo sostenida por los dos soldados. El fuego de la garra del Charity se apaga y guarda su espada, se da la vuelta y sale volando. Pasa tomando de la mano al Akatsuki para alejarse del lugar.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -Inquiere Cagalli, regresando a la realidad al sentir que el Charity los sujeta.

-¡¿Y la batalla?! -Pregunta Athrun.

-_Ya terminó. Escapemos ahora que tenemos oportunidad._ -Les dice Shiho por el intercomunicador.

-_¡Fue estupendo, Shiho-san!! ¡genial!! -_ Se escuchan los comentarios de Meyrin. Los cuatro se vuelven a ver entre ellos. Kira asoma el rostro por un costado y puede ver al Revenge derrotado mientras se alejan. No dice nada.

-Ya veo...

-¡Nave Clyne en rango! ¡aterrizando! -Indica Cagalli. Todos respiran aliviados.

* * *

Plataforma de Onogoro, Orb

Finalmente el Crisis aterriza en la lanzadera de Onogoro, arrodillándose y perdiendo su desplazamiento de fase. Magdalena se encuentra en el interior respirando con dificultad.

-¡Magdalena!! ¡¡Magdalena!!! -Le reclama Soren por el intercomunicador.

-Soren... onii-chan... -Lo reconoce jadeando.

-¡Debes despegar y perseguir al Akatsuki! ¡Ahora!

-... Discúlpame... pero, por ahora no puedo... -Continúa respirando débilmente. Los cables se separan de su cuerpo y la cabina de apaga, abriéndose la puerta.

-Magdalena... -Se calma el capitán. Sale corriendo hasta la unidad al tiempo que Magdalena rueda por la puerta y cae al suelo, atrapándola.

-Soren... onii-chan... cough... -Tose sangre.

-¿Qué sucede, Magdalena-chan?

-Es solo... la falta de... práctica... discúlpame... -Insiste entrecortadamente.

-No, está bien. -Dice ya más tranquilo.- Dejaremos que se escape por esta ocasión. Lo importante es que mi querida piloto estrella esté en buenas condiciones. No queremos quedarnos sin piloto para tu querido Crisis, ¿verdad?

-No... -Le contesta en tono débil y somnoliento.

-Recupérate y se más poderosa que la última vez... -Le susurra al oído. La pequeña se queda inconsciente. La imagen de su extrañamente apacible rostro durmiendo se refleja en su ojo amarillo. Se da la vuelta y camina con ella en brazos a su habitación.

* * *

Nave de Ekert Clyne

Finalmente han aterrizado en el puerto de la nave, y esta, nuevamente sumergida, se dirige hacia Escandinavia. Todos están ante el abuelo de Lacus, que la mira conmovido.

-Lacus Clyne... -Profiere el viejo.

-Usted debe ser el padre de mi padre, Siegel Clyne. -Le dice feliz, sin soltarle la mano a Kira, que también se la sujeta.

-Así es... mi nombre es Ekert... y soy el padre de Siegel... pero aún no tengo derecho a llamarte mi nieta. Es por eso que he venido hasta aquí.

-Usted es mi abuelo, y yo soy su nieta. -Se acerca hacia él, toma su mano y se la pone en el hombro.

-Lacus...

-¿Sabe? Incluso dentro de poco tendrá un bisnieto. -Le platica sonriente. El viejo, (muy al estilo del abuelo de Sakura Kinomoto), comienza a llorar.

-Si la felicidad tiene un rostro, ese es el tuyo, mi querida nieta...

-No, la felicidad me ha sonreído, y por eso le devuelvo el favor. -Dice tomándole la mano a Kira y pegándose a él.

-Ya veo... es por eso que debemos ir a Escandinavia. Ahí está aquello que utilizarás para defender a la felicidad... -La mira a ella.- Y al futuro.- Mira su vientre embarazado.

-Si.

-Solo te pido un favor más...

-¿Cual?

-Dale un abrazo a este viejo que pensó que jamás tendría en sus brazos a su familia...

-¡Abuelo! -Se arroja Lacus a abrazarlo llorando. El también llora y se abrazan con fuerza. Kira los observa conmovido, igual que Cagalli y Athrun, que están un poco más atrás.

* * *

PLANT

Yzak y los demás están frente al fósil gigante de la sala de espera del consejo. Todos están con sus uniformes de ZAFT, a la espera de ser recibidos por la presidenta.

-¿Y ahora que querrá? -Pregunta Diakka, inquieto. Yzak está sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en el sofá de la sala, mientras los otros tres están de pie tras el.

-Solo espera. Dudo que nos vuelva a meter presos acusados de traición.

-Pero entonces... ¿qué sentido tuvo todo lo que sucedió? -Inquiere Shinn, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-Tal vez era solo una pantalla. Piénsenlo, incluso usted y Diakka-san obtuvieron unidades nuevas. -Observa Lunamaria.

-...Es verdad... -Comenta Diakka.

-¿No se habían dado cuenta? -Les pregunta Yzak, sin abrir los ojos.

-No me digas que tu si. La verdad es que estás tan necesitado de explicaciones como nosotros. -Agrega su amigo. Shinn y Luna vuelven a verse.

-Diakka... desgraciado... -Musita sin abrir los ojos con una vena saltándosele en la frente a la vez que aprieta el puño, con furia efervescente.

-Amara los recibirá ahora. -Los interrumpe Ezaria, asomándose por la puerta.

-Madre... -Vuelve a verla Yzak regresando a su actitud seria.

-Ezaria-san... -Profiere Diakka.

-Pasen. -Les indica haciendo un gesto con la mano y entrando de regreso a la habitación. Los cuatro se miran y asienten entre si, luego se dirigen al interior.

-Veamos qué pasa ahora... -Profiere Yzak mientras sigue a su progenitora.

-Bienvenidos, escuadrón Jule. -Los recibe Amara cuando entran a la oficina.

-Capitán Yzak Jule y su equipo reportándose, señora presidenta. -La saluda Yzak. Los demás también la saludan.

-Descansen. En este momento la formalidad es la cosa menos necesaria. -Les indica ella, relajada. Ezaria está de pie junto a ella.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede? ¿acaso hemos sido perdonados del crimen del que se nos acusaba? -La cuestiona Shinn. Todos permanecen con la mirada seria.

-Comprendo como se siente, sargento; pero debe entender que era necesario crear una pantalla de debilidad para poder reaccionar ante el ataque enemigo de la forma más eficiente y rampante posible. Incluso había discutido esto con el capitán Jule y lo aceptó. -Comenta Garzel extendiendo su mano hacia Yzak.

-¡Yzak! -Le reclama Diakka.

-Capitán... -Dice Luna.

-Yo ya lo sabía, pero de nada iba a servir si ustedes abrían la bocota. De acuerdo con la presidenta; IRHOZ podría tener espías dentro de la propia PLANT.

-¡Pero...! -Reclama Shinn.

-Pero nada. Lo importante es que sirvió para que el ataque enemigo fuera repelido justo a tiempo para evitar la caída de Aprilius. -Lo detiene el capitán.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿¡Aprilius!? ¿¿¡Y qué hay de toda la gente de Februarius y Marchius que se pudo haber salvado!?? -Le reclama Shinn, furioso, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Yzak vuelve la mirada sin decir nada.

-...No teníamos idea de que el Strike Crisis resultara tener un poder tan aterrador... -Interviene Amara, desesperada.

-Además, no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por él si tu lo hubieses derribado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, pero no lo hiciste por tus estúpidos complejos. -Le recrimina fríamente el capitán. Shinn al escucharlo, lo suelta y retrocede unos pasos negando con la cabeza.

-No... -Recuerda cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarla, pero la imagen de Stellar y Mayu se lo impidió.- Yo... -Profiere sin saber qué decir.

-¡Eso no es justo! -Se interpone Luna entre ellos.- ¡El piloto de esa unidad es una niña pequeña! ¡no podíamos matarla!

-¡¿Una niña?! Ella es una asesina que mató a miles de personas sin dudarlo. -Comenta Ezaria.

-Ezaria-san... -La mira Diakka.

-¡Basta! No los he traído aquí para discutir, sino para encontrar soluciones. -Interrumpe la presidenta.- Ustedes cuatro son los pilotos de elite más poderosos de todo ZAFT, y son la única esperanza que tenemos para que PLANT pueda hacer frente a la amenaza de IRHOZ y sus dirigentes.

-¿De qué habla? -Pregunta nuevamente el rubio moreno.

-En esa organización hay muchos pilotos muy poderosos. El informe que el capitán Jule nos entregó con respecto a la entrevista que presenciaron a una de sus miembros nos ha dado la pauta para investigarlos. Aokari Ryumi, Sven Cal Vayan, Selene McGriff y Soren Garzel. Tres de ellos son soldados altamente experimentados y una más solía ser una reconocida investigadora de PLANT. Ellos cuatro, sumando a Basti Garzel y a la piloto del Strike Crisis hacen un total de seis enemigos formidables a los cuales ZAFT tendrá que hacer frente, esto, sin tomar en cuenta qué otros soldados experimentados tengan de su lado, y qué tan poderoso sea su ejército.

-Y sin mencionar a la persona que mueve los hilos en todo esto... -Agrega Yzak.

-¿Y está dispuesta a derrotar a sus propios hijos, presidenta? -La reta Shinn. Amara vuelve a verlo seria.

-...lo estoy. Si es necesario que ambos caigan por el bien de PLANT, que así sea. -Sentencia la líder política.

-Es por ello que se les han asignado las unidades más poderosas que ZAFT ha creado desde el Legend y el Destiny. Sin embargo, eso todavía no será suficiente para hacer algo. -Comenta Ezaria.

-¿No es suficiente? ¿Y qué lo será? -Inquiere Luna.

Ezaria vuelve a ver a Amara. Ella siente y se pone de pie.

-Vamos a verlo.

-Por favor, sígannos. -Les indica la madre de Yzak. Los seis se introducen al ascensor y bajan hasta el nivel del área de desarrollo.

-¿Y ahora qué nos ganamos? -Comenta Diakka.

-Diakka-san... -Lo reprende Luna. De repente la vista del ascensor muestra el nivel inferior y se deja ver el taller donde una nave de combate estilo Minerva está siendo construida. Amara y Ezaria sonríen al verla, mientras que Yzak y los demás abren los ojos de par en par.

-Eso es... -Profiere Yzak. El ascensor termina de descender y la puerta se abre. Los cuatro salen corriendo intrigados a asomarse por el barandal y ver con curiosidad el gigantesco juguete. Un momento después que ellos, las dos mujeres se acercan y los alcanzan.

-Les presento a la nueva nave de operaciones especiales de ZAFT, el Argos. Es más rápida que el Eternal y su armamento es mejor y más avanzado de lo que lo era el Minerva. (La nave es como el Minerva, pero tiene un doble puente de despegue que hace que se parezca un poco más al Arcángel). Su doble Tanhausser deuteriónico, el Auriga, se equipara a la tecnología del cañón Vesuvio del Ícaro, por lo que será capaz de hacerle frente. -Explica Ezaria.

-¿Impresionante? -Les pregunta Amara, orgullosa. Yzak vuelve a ver a las dos mujeres sonrientes.

-Esta es la nave insignia del Escuadrón especial Jule. -Agrega la madre del mencionado.

-¿Escuadrón especial? -Pregunta Diakka.

-Se que a estas alturas esto no significa nada, pero es un reconocimiento al papel que jugarán en esta guerra. -Dice sacando un cofre con cinco insignias de Faith.

-Eso es... -Profiere Shinn.

-A partir de ahora la tropa Jule pasa a ser una unidad especial. Comandante Jule, teniente Elthman, Sargento Asuka y Alférez Hawke, los cuatro son ahora miembros de Faith.

-Presidente... -Profiere Yzak.

-Esto... otra vez... -Mira Shinn su insignia con ojos temblorosos.

-Y esta... -Dice dándole una quinta insignia a Yzak entre las manos.- Es para la teniente Heinhefuss, por favor, dásela cuando la veas.

-Junto con la nave se les asignará un escuadrón Gouf Ignited y uno Slash Zaku Phantom. Dichos pilotos estarán bajo su supervisión. En cuanto el Argos termine de ser construido, la unidad especial Jule partirá de PLANT y se reunirá con las tropas del reino de Escandinavia y de los Estados Unidos de Suramérica para apoyar el golpe de estado al gobierno de Orb.

-¡¿Orb?! -Exclaman todos.

-Soren Garzel ha establecido una dictadura bajo la cual se construye el anillo espacial, aún sin propósitos claros. No debemos permitir que atropelle la soberanía de las naciones de la tierra, ni del espacio. -Dice la presidenta con ojos temblorosos, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Presidenta... Por ZAFT, por PLANT, y por el futuro de la tierra, cumpliremos sus órdenes. -Le dice Yzak. Shinn, Luna y Diakka la saludan.

-Bien. -Sonríe ella. Ezaria observa la escena con su seriedad acostumbrada. Vuelve a ver al Argos construyéndose.

* * *

Reino de Escandinavia

Finalmente la nave de Ekert Clyne ha atracado en Escandinavia y está siendo ubicada junto al Arcángel que ya se encuentra en la base. Mariu y Miri observan como la nave está anclando en la base desde la pasarela.

-Ahí llegan. -Dice la capitana.

-Por fin. Me pregunto si traerán con ellos a Lacus-san...

-De seguro si. Vamos. -Le indica ella. Miri asiente y la sigue; de camino de encuentra con Muu y los tres corren hacia el muelle, donde la nave acaba de detenerse. Mr. La Fraga se adelanta un poco.

-De un momento a otro saldrán... -Comenta expectante. Unos momentos después, sale la comitiva de la puerta principal de la nave. Primero salen Athrun y Cagalli, seguidos por Shiho, Meyrin, Bartfield y Dacosta, y finalmente aparecen Lacus y Kira, tomados de la mano y seguidos por su abuelo.

-¡Capitán! -La saluda Cagalli sonriente llegando hacia ella.

-Cagalli-san, me alegra que hayas podido regresar a salvo.

-Si, a mi también. Lo más impresionante es la sorpresa que traemos.

-¿Sorpresa? -Pregunta Miri. Todos se hacen a un lado y ven a Lacus, que viene junto con Kira.

-¡Lacus-san! -Exclaman las dos castañas.

-Miriallia-san, Mariu-san... gracias por preocuparse por mí. -Las saluda Lacus.

-No, no es nada... pero, ¿estás bien?

-Están más que bien, diría yo. -Comenta Athrun.

-¿De qué hablas, Athrun-kun? -Inquiere Mariu.

-De que Stellar tendrá pronto un compañero de juegos, y no será precisamente un hermanito. -Se ríe el coordinador.

-¿Huh? -Se voltean a ver las dos. Luego miran a Lacus y finalmente lo notan...

-¡¡Tu estás...!! -Exclaman ambas abriendo los grandes ojos.

-Si... -Comenta Kira sonrojado poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza. Lacus también desvía la mirada sonrojada.

-Siempre supe que eran unos precoces. -Comenta Muu, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla y asintiendo.

-No, no es eso, Muu-san, pero... -Trata de explicar Kira.

-¿No es genial? ¡Un hijo de Lacus-sama y Kira-san! -Comenta Meyrin.

-Realmente es increíble. Quien diría que aquel mocoso que le ponía salsa de yogurt a sus burritos estará muy pronto cambiando pañales. -Agrega Bartfield.

-Lacus-sama realmente nos ha dejado sin palabras. -Interviene Shiho.- En PLANT todo el mundo sabe que ella daría lo que fuese por Kira-sama, y ahora le da un hijo... -Dice sonrojada. Lacus y Kira se hacen para atrás con todos los comentarios, ruborizándose cada vez más.

-¿Y cómo le van a poner? -Pregunta Dacosta. Todo el mundo lo vuelve a ver, extrañado.

-Es una buena pregunta, pero una chica debería hacerla... -Le da Bartfield un golpe con el codo.

-Bueno, ¿todos queremos saberlo, no? -Se defiende el brasileño.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido... es algo... tan... repentino... -Profiere Kira.

-Eso vamos a discutirlo luego. -Agrega Lacus sin soltarlo del brazo.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir pero antes de que otra cosa suceda, me gustaría enseñarle a mi nieta el tesoro que hemos preparado para ella.

-¿Tesoro? -Pregunta Mariu, que está junto a Muu.

-Si, dice que en este lugar hay un tesoro que es de Lacus y que debía venir a este lugar a reclamarlo. -Explica Athrun, que va de la mano con Cagalli.

-Por cierto, Athrun-kun, Cagalli. ¿Y ustedes cuando tendrán a su hijo? -Les pregunta Bartfield.

-¿¿¡Eh!?? -Exclaman ambos, ruborizados.

-Es verdad. Kira, que todos decían que era más tímido que tu fue el primero en casarse y tener hijos. Lo mismo que tu, Cagalli, se supone que Lacus es más conservadora que tu y mira. -Les observa el viejo.

-Bueno... es que...

-Ese asunto lo discutiremos luego. -Interrumpe Kira, caminando junto con Lacus detrás de Ekert.

-Por qué siento que todo el mundo está con su pareja aquí... -Le pregunta Meyrin a Shiho, halándose el cuello de la camisa, como si se ahogara.

-Por aquí. -Les indica Ekert. Todos lo siguen. Finalmente llegan a un hangar donde hay una gran sombra que reposa en el agua.

-¿Un hangar? -Pregunta Kira.

-Solo espero que no vayan a darle un mobile suit. -Se burla Athrun.

-¿Y si así fuera? -Le reclama Cagalli.

-Bueno, nada, está bien...

-Abuelo, esto es... -Profiere Lacus. El anciano se dirige a la pared donde baja el interruptor de energía y las luces se encienden. Ante ellos se encuentra una nave parecida al Eternal, pero con detalles rojos y negros, y alas plegadas a los lados, con dos cañones Vulcano a los lados. Tiene anclados tres pares de METEOR; dos en la parte de la punta, en el medio y en la parte de los propulsores.

-¡Eternal! -Exclaman Kira y Athrun.

-Este es la nave Eternal II: Sakura. -Introduce Ekert.

-...Sakura... -Musita Cagalli.

-Eternal... Sakura... -Profiere Shiho.

-Eternal... -Profiere nuevamente Lacus.

-Una vez estemos listos, esta nave será la que defienda la era de paz que mi bisnieto habrá de heredar de nosotros. Por ahora, dejaremos que nuestras fuerzas se reagrupen y luego conduciremos el ataque para recuperar Orb.

-¿Orb?

* * *

Darwin

Finalmente la colonia Darwin ha llegado a la órbita de la tierra y está posicionada frente al anillo que Orb está construyendo. Lenore y Selene han descendido a la tierra y están hablando con Soren en Orb.

-Así que finalmente están listas... -Observa Soren junto con Selene.

-Si, tal y como especificaste.

-¿Y cómo va todo por aquí, Soren? -Le pregunta su reina.

-Todo como lo programado, Lenore-sama.-Recuerda a Magdalena flotando en uno de los tubos con líquido verde.- En cuanto Magdalena esté lista, podremos comenzar nuevamente el ataque, esto, gracias a tu esfuerzo, Selene.

-No digas nada. -Lo calla Sven, que se acerca.

-Sven...

-¿Qué tal? Finalmente los cuatro nos reunimos después de tanto tiempo. -Interviene Aokari, que viene junto con Basti, que ya se ha recuperado y viene con su Pichí. Detrás viene Merle, con sus gafas oscuras.

-Aokari... estás viva... -Comenta Sven aliviado.

-¿Temías que me la comiera? -Se burla Soren.

-La verdad, algo así. -Responde el extendido.

-Bueno, no es hora de atacarse. Sino de esto. -Les indica Selene mostrándoles a las tres unidades que están en las plataformas tras ellos.

-Es una sorpresa para mi hermana... -Comenta Soren. Basti vuelve a verlo.

-Hermano...

-He preparado dos unidades según las especificaciones de Soren y la otra es la que preparé antes; he aquí al Infinity Hecatomb, cuyo sistema es igual al del Strike Crisis, (Un Freedom negro), como nueva unidad para Soren, al Nightmare, (un Justice negro con cañones de calamity), para Aokari, y para Basti-chan... esta unidad. -Dice señalando a la unidad blanca. Es parecido al Wing Zero en el estilo de las alas y el rostro, pero tiene un escudo como el del Akatsuki, dos sables lacerta y un supercañón de energía en el brazo izquierdo.

-Esta unidad... -La mira Basti.

_Kimi no subata wa... boku ni miteiru...._

-Te presento al Truth Feather...

-Truth... -Repite Basti al ver a su unidad. Pichí vuela de sus manos y se posa en la cabeza del Gundam.

* * *

-Utilicen esta nave para proteger el futuro que hemos de heredar a las futuras generaciones, y el nuestro propio... -Les dice Ekert.

-Lo haremos. -Acepta Kira.

-Una vez estemos listos para atacar, uniremos fuerzas con los Estados Unidos de Suramérica y derrocaremos al gobierno de Soren Garzel en Orb. Debemos luchar ahora más que nunca por el futuro que anhelamos.

_Shisukani naire de muyo ni... fure ni mi di ku..._

Todos vuelven la mirada hacia el Sakura, que está atracado. Lacus y Kira se toman de la mano, igual que Cagalli y Athrun. Todos miran al horizonte. En PLANT, Yzak observa como se construye el Argos mientras en Orb, Basti contempla a su nueva unidad, el Truth...


	23. Fase XXIII Una razón para luchar

FASE XXIII - **Una razón para luchar**

Escandinavia

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que los héroes llegaron a Escandinavia para preparar el frente de contraataque hacia Orb; sin embargo, todo este tiempo las operaciones se han visto truncadas por el constante atraso de PLANT para desplazar sus fuerzas para el ataque, y los conflictos internos de los Estados Unidos de Suramérica, lo que ha hecho que las fuerzas Escandinavas se hayan visto incapaces de iniciar un frente de ataque por si solas. Por otro lado, el Strike Freedom y el Infinity Justice apenas están terminando de ser reparados, haciendo aún más difícil la opción de tomar una iniciativa.

Sin embargo, esto ha dado tiempo para que todos tengan un período de descanso antes de entrar a la siguiente etapa de la guerra. Lacus ya está por cumplir el séptimo mes de embarazo; el cual ha llevado de la mano de Kira, que no la ha dejado ni un momento. Cagalli se ha pasado el tiempo discutiendo posibles tratados y solicitando apoyo a las organizaciones extraoficiales para el golpe de estado, así que no ha pasado mucho tiempo con ellos; menos con Athrun, que, en los últimos días se ha distanciado un poco de ella y de sus amigos.

Lacus se encuentra de pie frente a una ventana panorámica que deja ver la imagen del paisaje nevado del reino en el que han estado viviendo. Acaricia su vientre mientras tararea una de sus canciones y los copos de nieve caen frente a sus ojos. Kira se aproxima a ella.

-Lacus. -La saluda él abrazándola por la espalda.- ¿qué haces?

-Kira... -Profiere inclinándose hacia atrás, pegando su rostro al de él.

-Es hermosa, la nieve. -Comenta observando junto a ella caer a los copos de nieve.

-En verdad es hermoso el país de mi padre. -Agrega ella sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-En verdad lo es... pero solo es así porque tu te encuentras en él. -Dice sonrojándose levemente. Ella también se ruboriza ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos así para siempre? En este lugar estamos a salvo de todo, y lejos de todos. -Le pregunta su esposa, mientras su cabello se junta con su mejilla.

-Tienes razón. A pesar de todo, estos últimos meses han sido como vivir un sueño de paz. Pero...

-...Pero no deja de ser un sueño, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Un sueño que no puede ser realidad para nosotros a menos que nosotros mismos plantemos la semilla de su creación. -Le explica mientras la abraza.

-Pero plantar la semilla no es suficiente. Hay que cuidarla, hacer que crezca y proveerla de lo que necesita.

-Sobre todo amor. -Insiste Kira tocando el prominente vientre de su esposa y besándola en la mejilla.

-Sobre todo amor, Kira... -El rostro de Lacus se desliza por la mejilla de Kira hasta atrapar sus labios y besarlo. El se pone frente a ella y le corresponde, sin embargo, Lacus de repente se separa de él y pone cara de sorprendida.

-¿Lacus? ¿Sucede algo? -Le pregunta extrañado.

-No, es solo que me acaba de patear nuevamente... -Le contesta nerviosa y emocionada.

-¿De veras? ¿ahora? -Pregunta emocionado el futuro padre poniendo la oreja encima para ver si escucha algún otro movimiento.

-Kira... -Profiere Lacus al ver su actitud.-¡Ahí está de nuevo! -Le notifica feliz.

-¡Es verdad, pude sentirlo! -Reacciona felizmente su esposo, volviendo a mirarla y sonriéndole emocionado. Ella le corresponde la sonrisa.

-Me pregunto si nuestro hijo podrá vivir en un mundo tan tranquilo como este... -Vuelve a su tono serio.

-El que lo haga o no, depende de las acciones que tomemos para que llegar a ello. Solo nosotros podemos preparar su camino. -Se incorpora Kira frente a ella sin soltarle las manos.

-Eso lo comprendo. Caminemos juntos, Kira.

-Siempre estaré caminando junto a ti, Lacus.

Los dos se miran durante un largo momento; sin embargo, la escena es finalmente interrumpida por Mariu, que aclarando la garganta entra en cámara.

-Mariu-san. -La recibe Lacus, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. Kira le suelta las manos y también la observa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero tal parece que los Estados Unidos de Suramérica por fin han comenzado a moverse. Cagalli-san y Ekert-sama están discutiendo los términos con su presidente en este momento.

-Ya era hora. Vamos a ver, Lacus.

-Si, Kira. -Asiente ella con la cabeza. Ambos caminan siguiendo a la capitana Ramius.

-Por cierto, Lacus-san; Meyrin-san y Cagalli-san dicen que ya está organizado el baby shower para tu hijo.

-¿Baby...qué? -Pregunta Kira extrañado.

-Te aburriría, Kira. Mejor vamonos por ahí mientras ellas hacen su fiesta. -Los interrumpe Muu, tomando a Kira por el cuello con el brazo.

-¡Muu-san! -Se queja el agredido, el coronel lo suelta y se queda de pie junto a él.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de irte a pasear, Muu La Fraga. -Le recuerda Mariu levantando la ceja mientras lo desafiante. A Muu le aparece una gota en la cabeza. Lacus y Kira vuelven a verse extrañados.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no vas a pretender que Kira o yo asistamos a eso, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Ustedes tienen cosas mejores que hacer como terminar las actualizaciones de sus respectivas unidades, del Arcángel, terminar de configurar el sistema del Sakura, de la flota de mobile suits Viking Escandinavos que nos apoyarán, lavar los trastos, trapear los pisos, hacer la cena, desodorizar el puente de mando y... -Lo ataca su esposa con todo lo que tiene mientras Lacus observa con ojos de punto.

-Ya, ya entendimos. Nos portaremos bien, ¿verdad, Kira? -Le pregunta Muu dándole un golpe con el codo. Kira asiente sonriendo al estilo Kenshin.

-Si, muy bien.

-De acuerdo. Ahora alcancemos a Cagalli-san en el salón de conferencias. -Se adelanta la capitana, seguida por Lacus, que solo vuelve a ver a Kira mientras se alejan. Este se queda con Muu.

-¿Y ahora qué, Muu-san? -Le pregunta Kira con cara de raya y punto.

-¿Cómo que ahora qué? ¡Hay que organizar una fiesta!

-Pero Mariu-san dijo que... -Continúa con la misma cara.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien. Hay que avisarle a Athrun y los tres nos iremos a...

-No me parece que sea una buena idea...

* * *

PLANT

Entretanto, en PLANT, el Argos ha terminado de construirse y está siendo abastecido con los materiales necesarios para emprender su viaje. Shinn está observando por el barandal del hangar mientras el Sky Destiny está siendo ubicado por la catapulta junto al Courage y al Wisdom. El Core Splendor y las otras partes del Impulse (Leg flyer, chest flyer y destiny sillohuete) están cada una en su compartimiento especificado. Las observa y luego baja la mirada y cierra los ojos.

-... ¿Shinn? -Lo interrumpe Lunamaria, asomando su rostro al de él.

-Luna...

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, solo trataba de aclarar mis ideas.

-... ¿Te refieres a esa niña? -Recuerda la figura de Magdalena inundada de cables que se mezclaban con sus nervios hablando a través de sus pantallas.

-Ahora ya hemos confirmado que está en Orb, y pronto partiremos a atacar el anillo que construyeron... pero si atacamos, volveremos a enfrentarnos a ella.- Recuerda el momento en que estuvo a punto de atravesarla, pero su rostro lleno de lágrimas lo conmovió impidiéndole asestar el golpe. _-¡Detente!!_ -Recuerda las palabras de la niña, con rostro asustado.

-Como dice el capitán, esa no es una niña, Shinn. Es una asesina y debes tratarla como tal.

-Asesina... -Profiere Asuka mientras el rostro de Magdalena se convierte en el de Mayu y al mismo tiempo en el de Stellar en su modo Chii, el cual cuya mirada se endurece y la recuerda como era de piloto de mobile suit (modo Elfen Lied).

-¿Shinn?

-No puedo creer que ella sea una asesina. Stellar... Stellar no lo era. Ella nunca quiso hacer nada de lo que tuvo que hacer, pero la obligaron...

La expresión de Lunamaria se entristece levemente al oír a su novio defender tan vehementemente a su amor muerto, la extendida.

-...Es por eso que no puedo creer que esa niña sea en realidad malvada. De seguro está siendo manipulada por ese estúpido de Soren o algo.

-¿Y cómo puedes asegurar eso? -Le pregunta Luna, molesta.

-¡Es una niña! ¡Los niños no pueden ser malos! -Trata de explicarle él, sin poder borrar la imagen de Mayu de su mente.

-... Shinn... no entiendo... aún si así fuese, ella ha matado a miles de personas... lo mejor para ella sería morir, en vez de continuar una existencia tan horrible...

-¿Y quiénes somos nosotros para decidir eso? ¿quién eres tu para hablar así?

-...Shinn... -Insiste Lunamaria.

-Luna... perdóname, pero es que... entiende... no puedo pensar en atacar a una niña como ella... _Stellar... -_La recuerda nuevamente.

-No las has olvidado, ¿verdad? A Stellar... -Comprueba ella desviando la mirada.

-No es eso, es que me recuerda tanto a Mayu y a ella... solo siendo utilizada, incapaz de vivir su vida, sin ser nada más que un arma.

-¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?! ¿La has visto? ¿Has hablado con ella alguna vez? ¡¡¿Fuiste capaz de hablar con Stellar de la misma manera?!! ¡¿Qué sabías tu de Stellar?! -Lo abruma con preguntas, celosa.

-Yo te he expuesto mis razones. No son nada complicadas de entender, ¿o si? -Se incorpora y le dice más molesto.

-Tu eres el complicado, Shinn. -Le contesta Lunamaria volviendo el rostro.- Jamás has hablado con esa niña y ahora eres su más ferviente defensor. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso tanto te recuerda a tu querida Stellar?

-¡Esto no es por Stellar!

-No, ¡Si lo es! Tu no te perdonas el no poder haberla salvado y por eso la ves en esa niña, que según tu está en la misma situación, pero no tienes ninguna prueba de ello.

-¿¡Qué otra prueba que verla allí!?

-¡Qué no sabes si es lo mismo o no!!

-¡Basta, Luna! ¡Es diferente! -Insiste Shinn tratando de convencerla.

-¡¡Ushh!!! -Profiere Lunamaria tensando los dedos y mirando hacia abajo, frustrada, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él.

-¡Luna...! -La llama Shinn extiendo su mano hacia ella, pero sin alcanzarla. Baja la mano y la contrae hacia si. Vuelve a verla.

-...¿qué no es lo mismo?... -Recuerda el rostro asustado de la niña al momento de su ataque.- Estoy seguro... en el fondo ella es una niña.

Yzak y Diakka observan la escena desde la pasarela superior, ambos con los brazos cruzados y luciendo su flamante alita de Faith en sus uniformes.

-Ese tonto, mira que hacer sufrir así a alguien que lo ama. -Comenta el capitán.

-Pero por más que suceda, ella no dejará de quererlo, así como él la quiere a ella.

-¿Y tu desde cuando eres un observador romántico?

-Desde el momento que tu lo eres.

-Diakka desgraciado...

-Que va.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, que no se preocupe Shinn. Seré yo quien acabe con la vida de esa pobre infeliz. -Sentencia Yzak.- Después de todo, mis manos sí están manchadas de sangre inocente.- Recuerda cuando utilizando al Duel destruyó la lanzadera de escape que Kira intentaba salvar cuando cayeron a la tierra por primera vez, matando con ella a la niña que le dio la flor al entonces piloto Strike.

-Yzak... -Vuelve a verlo su amigo. Puede notar que tiene esa mirada de que se ha decidido a hacer algo. A lo lejos puede ver a Shinn darle una patada a la defensa y alejarse de la escena.

-Así Shinn y Lunamaria no tendrán que discutir. Vamos. -Se da la vuelta y se aleja. Diakka se entristece levemente, pero lo sigue.

* * *

Reino de Escandinavia

Cagalli está frente a una pantalla donde está el presidente de los Estados Unidos de Suramérica y en conferencia también está el presidente de la federación atlántica; se encuentra junto con Ekert Clyne y Shiho, que está apoyada en una pared al fondo.

-...Es por eso que una vez más les pido su apoyo en nuestro plan, señor presidente. -Le dice la princesa de Orb, bastante seria.

-¿Pero y qué nos garantiza si apoyamos su pequeña operación, representante Athha? -Interroga el presidente de la federación.

-Libertad y un futuro para nuestros pueblos. Si la organización IRHOZ logra abrir la puerta interestelar nos veremos envueltos en una guerra de supervivencia sin precedentes.

-¿Y en qué consiste esa puerta exactamente? -Le interroga el presidente de Suramérica.

-Es un portal que, según nuestras fuentes, es capaz de generar abertura para un agujero de gusano con desembocadura en alguna parte del universo.

-¿¡Qué está diciendo!? ¿Habla usted de extraterrestres, representante Athha?

-En términos sencillos así es. Son extraterrestres que vendrán con algún propósito que aún no se aclara. -Sigue hablando Cagalli en tono serio.

-¿Y no ha tomado en cuenta lo que la organización IRHOZ tiene que decir? -Pregunta el presidente Atlántico.

-¿Qué no entiende? ¡Si sus intenciones fueran buenas no habrían tomado Orb a la fuerza para construir esa cosa! ¡Incluso mandaron a uno de sus asesinos a atacar PLANT, destruyendo dos colonias enteras! -Les dice en actitud más desafiante.

-Tome en cuenta que el Reino de Escandinavia está consciente de estos hechos y por tanto seremos nosotros quienes guiemos el ataque. -Interviene Ekert Clyne.

-Ministro Clyne... - Profiere el norteamericano.

-Ciertamente es un argumento válido... muy bien, los Estados Unidos de Suramérica apoyarán el golpe de estado a la administración de Soren Garzel en los emiratos unidos de Orb.

-... La federación atlántica también ayudará, pero con un contingente limitado de tropas.

-Es más que suficiente. Muchas gracias a ambos, caballeros. Les garantizo que estamos luchando para preservar nuestro futuro.

-Eso espero, representante Athha. -Dice el presidente de la federación cortando la comunicación.

-Confiamos en usted, princesa Cagalli. -Agrega el presidente de los USSA, despidiéndose por la pantalla. Al fondo puede verse a la amiga de Shiho saludando. La coordinadora la ve y le devuelve discretamente el saludo. Luego la imagen se cierra. Cagalli suelta los hombros y respira hondo, inclinándose hacia atrás y cayendo sentada en un asiento.

-Felicidades, Cagalli-san. -La congratula Ekert Clyne.- Mantuviste una posición bastante firme ante ellos, y eso fue lo que finalmente los convenció.

-Aunque me llevó tres meses lograrlo... -Le responde dándose aire con un papel.

-Sin embargo, lo importante es que ahora contamos con un ejército de apoyo lo suficientemente poderoso como para pensar seriamente en la ofensiva de reconquista. -Apunta Shiho.

-Lo dices como si en verdad fuéramos a reconquistar Orb.

-¿Y no vamos a hacerlo? Devolveremos a ese país a las manos de su legítima gobernante y de paso atacaremos a la organización de Soren Garzel.

-Es verdad. Una vez retomemos Orb, Soren no tendrá más opción que rendirse. -Le dice Cagalli un poco más animada.

-No es así, señoritas. Es verdad que tenemos probabilidades de vencer, pero eso no significa que el enemigo se de por vencido. Las serpientes más venenosas no sueltan su veneno sino hasta cuando ya han sido mordidas por sus depredadores. -Advierte el ministro.

-Ekert-sama... -Musita Cagalli. Asiente. Shiho también lo hace.

-Cagalli-san. -Interrumpe Lacus, que viene entrando seguida de Mariu.

-Lacus. Pasen. -La invita la princesa.

-¿Cómo te fue con los presidentes? -Le pregunta la embarazada.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Ambos aceptaron apoyarnos.

-¿En verdad? Esas son grandes noticias. Eso significa que ya tenemos un ejército lo bastante numeroso como para invadir Orb. -Observa Mariu.

-Todo el mundo lo dice como si me fuera a meter por la fuerza... -Insiste Cagalli.

-¿Y no lo harás de ese modo? -Inquiere Shiho.

-Hmm... bueno, hablando de cosas más alegres. Lacus, ya estamos listas para tu baby shower.

-Cagalli-san, te insisto en que no necesito ese tipo de cosas. Ya bastante extraña fue la despedida de soltera que me organizaron, y eso que no recuerdo muy bien todo lo que pasó.

-Realmente esa fue una noche muy extraña. -Evoca Mariu poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, recordando.

-Bueno, pero esta vez no hay licor. -Explica Cagalli.- Además, ¿qué de malo tiene? Solo se trata de darte algunos regalos para tu hijo y comer pastel.

-¿Pastel? -Pregunta la coordinadora, extrañada.

-Por cierto, ¿ya sabes lo que será? -Le pregunta la capitana.

-Será una niña. -Confiesa emocionada.

-¿¡Niña!? -Exclaman las tres presentes.

-Pensaba que sería un niño. -Comenta Cagalli.

-Yo también. -Agrega Shiho.

-Esta es una sorpresa. ¿Y Kira ya lo sabe?

-Por supuesto. Estaba junto conmigo cuando el doctor nos lo dijo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, eso signfica que tendré que cambiar mi regalo.

-¿Cambiarlo?

-Si, ya ves, yo ya le había comprado un juguete de mobile suit. -Dice la capitana.

-Hey, pero eso no significa que tengas que cambiar tu regalo. -Le advierte Cagalli.- Yo también jugué con modelos a escala de Mobile suits cuando era pequeña.

-Y ya ves... -Se burla Lacus.

-¡Oye, tu! -Le reclama la rubia plantando los pies en el suelo.

-Ya, tranquila Cagalli-san. Lo que quiere decir Lacus-san es que es posible que eso haya influido un poco en tu carácter. -La apacigua Ramius.

-¿Y usted que, capitán? ¿qué la motivó a ser soldado? -La ataca la princesa de Orb.

-La verdad es que cuando era pequeña solía jugar Final Fantasy, y siempre me identifiqué con el personaje que conducía el barco volador... y desde entonces siempre quise tener una nave espacial.

A Cagalli, Lacus y Shiho les aparece una gota en la cabeza mientras Mariu parece estar en un viaje en el mundo de los recuerdos infantiles reprimidos.

-Es por eso que considero apropiado que mantegas tu regalo. -Insiste Cagalli.

-A mi no me molesta. Será una manera de hacer que Kira juegue con ella. De seguro tendrá terror de acercársele cuando nazca.

-En eso tienes razón. Mi hermano es un miedoso.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Meyrin ya debe tener preparada la fiesta.

-Bien. -Asiente la festejada saliendo junto con las demás. Ekert Clyne solo las observa con sonrisa de abuelo orgulloso.

* * *

Orb

Las cosas en Orb han seguido igual desde que Kira y Athrun rescataron a Lacus y compañía de su prisión. Morgenrote, bajo las órdenes de Soren finalmente ha terminado de construir la puerta estelar que orbita la tierra muy cerca de PLANT, sin que estos últimos hayan intentado atacar nuevamente. Alrededor del anillo espacial pueden verse a varios Legion y Minion suits haciendo vigilancia.

Por los pasillos de Morgenrote puede verse a Selene y Sven observando uno de los jardines de la mansión Athha mientras conversan. Desde el uno de los pasillos superiores del edificio contrario está Aokari observándolos silenciosa; al mismo tiempo que vigila la oficina de representante en la que Soren se encuentra junto con Magdalena. Lenore ha regresado a Darwin para supervisar que todo marche en orden por allá, mientras su mano derecha espera pacientemente el inminente ataque de las tropas de Cagalli.

-Este es un lugar muy hermoso. -Comenta Sven inclinándose ante las plantas y observando a una mariposa que está posada sobre una flor. Le tiende el dedo y la mariposa se posa en él.

-En verdad lo es, el hogar de Cagalli Yula Athha. -Comenta la científica mirando el paisaje.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente debemos hacer, Selene? Tomar este país y atacar de la manera en la que lo hemos hecho... ¿vale esto realmente la pena? -Se pregunta el extendido, preocupado.

-Esa es una pregunta que me hago todos los días, Sven. Al principio parecía una buena idea, es decir, conseguir una cura para todos los extendidos y los híbridos, para que pudiesen vivir una vida normal, pero esto es muy diferente de nuestro cometido original. -Vuelve la mirada al anillo espacial, que puede verse en el cielo.

-Esa maldita cosa...

-Ahora ya está construida y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ellos vendrán... vendrán y harán el trabajo que la humanidad por si sola no ha podido hacer...

-Evolucionar, finalmente...

-Pero qué mas da. Nosotros ya estamos muertos.

-Muertos... -Musita Aokari escuchando la conversación desde donde se encuentra. Vuelve la mirada al salón presidencial, donde Soren ha abierto la ventana y la saluda con una irónica sonrisa. Magdalena está detrás de él en su silla, mirándola con su habitualidad estoicismo. El capitán venganza le hace un gesto con el rostro de que venga con ellos. Ella se pone de pie y comienza a caminar. Soren cierra las ventanas y vuelve al interior.

Por otro lado, Basti se encuentra en el hangar configurando al Truth, con Pichí en el hombro. A cada tecla que presiona le viene la imagen de Athrun sonriéndole y dándole la microunidad.

-_Es un símbolo de nuestra amistad..._

-_Tu eres mi hermana, no mi clon, ya que somos hijos del mismo padre..._ -Recuerda a Kira.

-Kira-san... Athrun-san...

-_Basti..._ -Recuerda a Soren tendiéndole la mano desde que lo conoció de pequeña.

-¿¡Qué debo hacer!!?? -Se remueve los cabellos y le da una patada a la cabina desesperada. Luego se tiende sobre el asiento y se recuesta.

-Debo hacer algo...

* * *

Reino de Escandinavia

Athrun está tendido en el techo del hangar donde se encuentran el Arcángel y el Sakura mientras observa caer la nieve, mientras tiene las manos detrás de la cabeza para apoyarse. Mientras observa el cielo, le vienen los recuerdos de Aokari confesándole la verdadera identidad de Lenore.

-_¡Ella es tu madre!_

-No... no puede ser posible... -Nuevamente recuerda la explosión de Junius Seven y cómo pudo ver a través de aquella pantalla como todas aquellas personas se perdían en la oscuridad del espacio. El rostro de Aokari lo trae a recuerdos más recientes.

-_Ella sobrevivió gracias a un ente desconocido... ahora su objetivo es propagar ese ente a la humanidad..._

Sigue pensando en la chica, la cual, de alguna manera también le recuerda fuertemente al rostro de su madre, la madre que recuerda.

-Aokari...

-Athrun, ¿qué haces? -Lo interrumpe Kira, subiéndose al techo junto con él.- Ya está comenzando a nevar, deberíamos volver adentro.

-Si, solo estaba pensando un poco. Ahora voy. -Se incorpora y queda sentado.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Cagalli pudo negociar el apoyo de la federación atlántica y de los Estados Unidos de Suramérica para el ataque relámpago a Orb.

-Algo había escuchado. -Le pregunta distraído..

-¿Athrun? -Lo llama su amigo.

-¿Uh? No, Kira, no es nada...

-... ¿Es algo acerca de Cagalli? Le ha comentado a Lacus que se han distanciado un poco desde hace algunos días.

-Cagalli... ella la ha visto, Kira. Es por eso que no se como hablar de ello con ella.

-¿La ha visto? ¿A quién te refieres?

-No te lo he comentado, pero es algo demasiado terrible como para poder creerlo...

Kira se pone en actitud más seria y se acerca a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Athrun?

-Kira... mi madre... mi madre está viva. Ella no murió en la explosión de la colonia como todos pensábamos.

-Imposible... -Exclama Kira abriendo los ojos a su máximo y retrocediendo unos pasos.- ¿Está viva? ¿Y donde está?

Athrun vuelve a verlo medio riéndose y baja la mirada, la cual es cubierta por su propio cabello.

-...Ella es la líder de IRHOZ, es quien le da las órdenes a Soren...

Su amigo se queda impávido ante su declaración.

-Athrun...

-Es algo tan terrible para mí que no se como acercarme a ella ahora que se que fue mi madre quien la torturó... ¿cómo puedo hablarle, Kira? -Le pregunta frustrado.

-Con la boca. -Interrumpe Cagalli, que se asoma por la escalera por la que los dos treparon anteriormente.

-¿¡Cagalli!? -Exclaman ambos al verla.

-Venía a ver si querían acompañarnos a la fiesta que le haremos a Lacus, pero me encuentro con esta situación.

-Cagalli, yo... -Trata de hablar Athrun, pero Cagalli se aproxima molesta hacia él.

-Guarda silencio, y ven, que también tu debes llevarle un regalo a la sobrina. -Le indica mientras toma su mano y lo levanta del suelo.

-...Yo mejor me adelantaré. -Indica Kira, sin que le hagan mucho caso.

-De acuerdo, Kira. -Dice Athrun, notando su presencia.

-Por cierto, Athrun. No olvides que a pesar de todo, tu eres tu, y ella es ella.

-Kira... -Repite Cagalli mientras observa a su hermano. El viento mece levemente los cabellos de los tres.

-Me voy. -Indica el coordinador definitivo alejándose. Athrun va a comenzar a seguirlo, pero Cagalli lo toma de la camisa por detrás y lo detiene, pegando su rostro a su espalda.

-Idiota... -Musita con el rostro hundido en su camisa.

-Si... puede que lo sea...

-Kira acaba de decirlo... tu eres tu y Lenore es Lenore... pero ella ya no es tu madre...

-Aún así... yo no dejo de ser su hijo... soy el hijo de la persona que te hizo daño de una manera tan cruel... -Aprieta las manos con fuerza, su cabello sigue cubriendo sus ojos, igual que el de Cagalli.

-En ese caso yo soy la hermana de Soren, quien también nos ha hecho sufrir, a nosotros y a tanta gente. El es el hijo de mi padre, y yo no puedo escapar de la responsabilidad de ser su hermana.

-No, pero eso es diferente...

-¿Diferente en qué? -Le reclama halándole la camisa.

-Bueno, yo...

-Es igual, Athrun. Sin embargo estoy consciente de que mis acciones no son las de él; y que cualquier acto que cometa será su responsabilidad y no la mía. En ese caso estamos en la misma situación; nada de lo que haga esa persona tiene por qué ser tu culpa.

-Cagalli... -Voltea a mirarla.

-¿Acaso me crees tan débil como para abatirme por unas simples descargas eléctricas? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? -Se burla ella.

-Tienes razón. Tu eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, Cagalli.

-No, no lo soy. Yo soy muy débil, Athrun. -Se da la vuelta a quedar de espaldas a él viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Débil? -Inquiere el piloto.

-Siempre estoy dependiendo de ti y de Kira; y al final de cuentas es mi país el que sufre por mi incapacidad para actuar en los momentos más críticos...

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡tu lo demostraste en la última guerra comandando a las tropas de tu país! ¡Para todos tu eres Cagalli Yula Athha, la princesa de Orb y representante de los emires!

-... ¿Y de qué me ha servido ser quien soy, Athrun?

-Cagalli...

-Te lo diré ahora. Yo soy la hija de Uzumi Nara Athha, la hermana de Kira Yamato, hermanastra de Soren Garzel y la prometida de Athrun Zala; pero de todo eso lo único que importa es que soy quien soy, puede que gracias a ustedes, pero yo al fin y al cabo. Y eso es gracias a lo que he vivido. Es por eso que tu eres tu, Athrun. No eres tu por ser el hijo o el novio, sino por ser tu mismo. Eso es lo que Kira y Soren me han enseñado.

Athrun la observa orgulloso de oírla hablar tan segura de si misma. Sonríe y la abraza con fuerza.

-Te amo tanto, Cagalli... y es este amor el que me dice quién soy en este momento.

-Athrun... -Rompe en llanto mirando hacia el cielo mientras es abrazada, ella le corresponde y cierra los ojos.

-Reitero lo que te dije en ese momento. Cásate conmigo, Cagalli. -Se separa de ella y toma su mano entre las suyas, resaltando el anillo que aún porta ella desde aquella ocasión.

-Athrun... -Repite Cagalli conmovida.- Es verdad... es mi amor por ti el que me dice quien soy y lo que debo hacer ahora...

-¿Y... qué es? -Pregunta entre emocionado y nervioso.

-Aceptar...

-Bueno, me alegra no haber desperdiciado todo ese dinero en el anillo... -Se burla el coordinador.

-¡Athrun! -Le reclama Cagalli sonrojada, con intención de golpearlo con el puño, pero él le detiene la mano y la observa fijamente, lo cual la deja desarmada. Lentamente acercan sus rostros hasta besarse. La princesa tiene que levantar los talones para estar a su estatura y poder corresponder debidamente, al igual que él se inclina un poco mientras sujeta su rostro con sus manos. Luego se separan.

-Es hora del baby shower... -Le dice nerviosa.

-¿El qué? -Pregunta el guerrero, extrañado e igualmente nervioso.

-Es una larga historia, pero tenemos que hacerlo ahora porque luego no nos quedará tiempo. Vamos. -Dice tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo con ella. El la sigue diligentemente, como si fuera Kira tras Lacus.

* * *

Orb

Aokari está frente a Soren, que está campante y cómodo sentado en la silla de representante, con los pies subidos sobre el escritorio de Cagalli y los brazos detrás de la cabeza para apoyarse. Magdalena está en su silla llevando un vestido de niña largo, llevando un lazo rojo trenzado en el cabello que se desliza junto a su mejilla izquierda y el rostro serio. La guerrera azul continúa con su chaqueta negra y su vestimenta militar.

-¿Qué quieres, estúpido? -Lo saluda su compañera.

-Ara... -Imita a Lacus.-... ¿qué manera de saludar es esa, Aokari-san? -Le pregunta el híbrido. Aokari entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con desprecio.

-Tu me odias tanto como yo a ti, así que dejémonos de caretas ridículas y entremos en materia. ¿Qué quieres?

Soren se pone de pie y se asoma hacia la ventana. Magdalena lo observa. Aokari también dirige su mirada la niña, que puede percibirlo.

-Es hora de prepararse. La puerta se ha terminado y ahora es el momento de abrirla. Es por eso que Magdalena y yo iremos al espacio; así que quiero que te quedes a cargo de todo por aquí mientras estamos fuera. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Me voy de paseo con Soren onii-chan! -Sonríe la niña sin que se sepa si lo hace por ironía o por verdadera felicidad.

-¿Yo? ¿Me vas a dejar al mando del país mientras estas fuera? ¿¡quién te crees que soy!? ¿Una estúpida? ¡Te vas de Orb porque sabes que de un momento a otro nos van a sitiar!

-Uh... ¿me estás diciendo cobarde?

-Eso es lo que eres. Además, ¿cómo pretendes que los emires obedezcan mis órdenes? En cuanto vean que Cagalli Yula está viva, de seguro los que tendrán que salir corriendo seremos nosotros.

-Tu eres la estúpida. Todo el mundo presenció el entierro de Cagalli Yula Athha luego de que Amalia se suicidó. Para todo Orb no hay otra Cagalli que la que está sepultada en la tumba Athha.

-Aún así...

-Muy bien. Aplazaré nuestro viaje y dejaré que mis enemigos vengan a nosotros. Tenemos las armas más poderosas y ahora gobernamos al invencible Orb. Ni siquiera Lacus Clyne y Kira Yamato podrán derrotarnos.

-¿Ya no habrá viaje? -Le pregunta la niña, decepcionada.

-No por ahora, Magdalena-chan. El viaje se pospone porque la cobarde de Aokari le teme a enfrentarse sola contra su querido hijito...

-¡¡No hables más de la cuenta, híbrido!! -Lo reta la chica.

-¡¡Y tu cuida tus modales, clon!! -Contraataca el híbrido.

-Y es que nadie sabe al lado de quién está parado... -Comenta la chiquilla, burlonamente. Luego Soren se aleja de Aokari y se asoma a la ventana furioso, abriéndola de par en par.

-¡¡Vengan aquí, Kira Yamato y compañía!! ¡¡Los haremos pedazos si se acercan!!! ¡¡Los voy a matar!! ¡¡Lo juro!!!

-Soren onii-chan...

-Soren... -Comentan ambas chicas. El odio de Soren es más grande que lo que puede contener.

* * *

Reino de Escandinavia

En el hangar, el sargento Maddock está revisando un portapapeles que trae algunos diagramas del Sakura junto con algunos ingenieros. En el puente del arcángel, Muu, Yamada y Chandra están haciendo los ajustes finales, y Kira está dándole mantenimiento al Freedom en la cabina. Por otro lado, las chicas se han reunido para festejar a Lacus y le están dando sus regalos. La futura madre está sentada en una silla frente a una mesa donde ya se pueden ver una de esas cunas portátiles, un oso de peluche y una pistola calibre 36, que es la última que acaba de abrir.

-Ah... pues... gracias, Shiho-san... -Comenta sin saber que decir, con el arma entre las manos.

-En este mundo las mujeres deben aprender a defenderse desde muy jóvenes. Si quieres yo gustosamente podré enseñarle a disparar una vez cumpla los cinco años. -Explica la coordinadora en tono rambesco (rambesco, de Rambo, se entiende)

-¿Cinco años? -Exclama Meyrin.

-Si, una niña de menor edad no sería capaz de controlar una 36. Aunque tal vez debí darle una Colt... -Dice para si. A todas les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-No creo que Lacus y Kira quieran que su hija dispare. -Interviene Cagalli.

-Al menos tendrá una utilización más duradera que esa cuna móvil de ahí. -Se defiende la castaña.

-¿Qué les parece si abres el siguiente regalo, Lacus-san? -Promueve Mariu, calmando los ánimos.

-¡Abre el mío! -Insiste Meyrin pasándole un regalo rosa con moño rojo.

-Muy bien. Eres muy amable, Meyrin-san. -Le agradece Lacus. Toma el regalo entre las manos y lo abre, saca de él un juego de plástico que dice en la portada "miss controller", con el dibujo de una niña con headset gritando. También trae un par de lentes oscuros y un headset de juguete, así como otros artículos.

-Ah, esto es... -Profiere tratando de identificar el regalo. Miriallia abre de par en par los ojos al ver el juguete.

-¡Es un miss controller! -Exclama Miri emocionada.

-¿Miss qué?

-Miss controller. El juego que me inspiró a ser controladora en el ejército. Esta versión incluye un CD con sonidos ambientales de plataforma para practicar. -Explica emocionada.

-Pues dudo que la niña quiera ser controladora de nave, pero muchas gracias Meyrin-san. -Sonríe jovialmente.

-¿Y tu, Miriallia-san? -Le pregunta Mariu.

-La verdad, yo... -Dice pasándole el regalo con cierta timidez. -Lacus lo toma entre sus manos y lo abre. Es otro Miss controller.

-Ara... -Finge emoción la agasajada.

-No tenía idea de que Meyrin te fuera a regalar lo mismo... -

-No importa. Dos son mejor que uno, ¿verdad, Mariu-san?

-Sin duda.

-¿Pero no tendría que ser capaz de hablar para poder jugar con él? -Inquiere Shiho.

-¿Eh? -Profieren Miri y Mey con ojos de punto.

-Es un argumento razonable. Aunque también es cierto que en casi todos los estados del mundo se requiere ser mayor de edad para portar armas legalmente. -Le recuerda Mariu haciendo referencia al regalo de la coordinadora.

-Hmm...

-Bueno, ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mariu-san?

-Ten, con todo mi aprecio. -Le dice Mariu pasándole su regalo.

-Muchas gracias, Mariu-san. -Le sonríe Lacus mientras toma el regalo blanco con listón rojo entre sus manos. Lo abre y de él sale un dije en forma de tumba, como el que lleva ella.

-Ara... -Repite Lacus, sin saber qué decir.

-Algún día cuando sea mayor seguramente le querrás dar uno de esos, para que guarde sus recuerdos importantes de aquellos que llegue a perder en el campo de batalla... -Le dice tristemente. Cagalli se lleva una mano a la frente mientras Athrun, que está apoyado cerca de la entrada observa con una gota en la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Mariu-san. -Le dice Lacus mientras la capitana de quita las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Ahora el mío! -Interviene Cagalli.

-Cagalli-san... -Profiere aliviada la pelirrosa. Cagalli le acerca un regalo celeste y de listón azul. Lacus lo abre con prontitud y de entre los papeles aparece una piedra houmea.

-Esa piedra sagrada protegerá y mantendrá en claridad sus pensamientos. Dásela cuando la necesite. -Le dice poniéndosela en la palma de la mano y cerrándole el puño.

-Muchas gracias, Cagalli-san.

-Ya basta de Cagalli-san... solo dime Cagalli, así como a los dos idiotas que tanto te quieren. -Le dice emocionada. Lacus también la mira con emoción.

-¡Hum! -Profiere Athrun dándose por aludido desde donde se encuentra.

-Pero esto no es todo el regalo. Cuando recuperemos Orb le mandaré construir al Freedom Rouge, ¿qué tal?

-Eso... no será necesario, Cagalli. Con la piedra es suficiente.

-¿No? Bueno... de todos modos algún día lo mandaré construir.

-Jejeje... -Se ríen falsamente todas. Al cabo de unos momentos, entre tanta sonrisa, Lacus se pone seria.

-¿Lacus? -Pregunta Cagalli al ver su compungido rostro.

-¿Lacus-san? -Se levanta Mariu, preocupada.

-¡¿Lacus?! -Inquiere Athrun, acercándose un poco.

-Yo... yo.... llamen a Kira... -Dice con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados.

-¿¡Lacus-sama?! -Preguntan Meyrin y Shiho.

-Ya... ya es hora...

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!! -Exclaman todos los presentes.

-¿Pero cómo, si apenas van siete meses? -Pregunta Athrun.- ¿No se supone que son nueve?

-No lo se, pero si dice que viene, viene. Créeme. -Le explica Mariu.

-¡¡Ve por Kira, Athrun, de prisa!! -Le urge Miri.

-¿¿Qué?? ¿Kira? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo?

-Ah, ah... -Comienza a jadear Lacus respirando agitadamente mientras Miri y Mariu le ayudan a incorporarse.

-Respira lento y pausado, uno... dos... -Le indica la capitana, pero Lacus solo la mira desesperada.

-Mariu-san... Kira...

-¡¡Ve por Kira!! -Le vuelve a gritar Miri a Athrun.

-¡¡Ya voy!! -Sale corriendo atolondrado, chocando contra la puerta de vidrio que estaba cerrada y quebrándola.

-¡¡Athrun-san!! -Exclama Meyrin al verlo rodeado de astillas de vidrio.

-Estoy bien... -Las calma mientras se levanta sacudiéndose los vidrios.- Ahora, ¿en qué iba...?

-¡¡¡Kira!!!! -Le grita Cagalli.

-¡¡Ah, Kira!!! -Se va corriendo el asustado coordinador.

-Cagalli-san, ve por el médico.

-¡¡Si!! -Asiente la princesa de Orb huyendo igual de asustada a buscar al médico. Mariu y las demás comienzan a apoyarla para acostarla sobre la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Athrun finalmente llega al hangar donde Muu, Bartfield y los demás están trabajando, choca de espaldas con Muu y lo tira hacia adelante, cayendo él hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma... -Le pregunta el coronel.

-Kira... Kira... bebé... Lacus... fiesta... regalo... ya...

-¿Huh? ¡Kira! ¡Athrun te está buscando! -Lo llama gritándole hacia la cabina del Freedom. Kira se asoma y los mira.

-¿Athrun? -Pregunta el futuro padre.

-¡¡Kira!!! ¡¡¡Ya!!!!

-¿Ya? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡¡Lacus!! ¡¡fiesta!! ¡bebé!!!

-Ah, si, el baby shower ese. ¿Ya es hora? ¡Cagalli me va a matar! -Exclama un poco preocupado extendiendo la cuerda para bajar.

-¡¡No es eso!!! ¡¡Lacus ya...!!! ¡¡la niña ya va a nacer!!!! -Profiere finalmente su amigo. Al oírlo Kira pierde el equilibrio y se enreda con el cable de descenso, cayendo de cabeza hasta el suelo y quedando suspendido del cable por el pie justo antes de estrellarse.

-¡¡Kira!!! -Exclaman Muu y Maddock acercándose.

-¿Qué dijiste?... -Pregunta Kira, como ido.

-Tu hija ya va a nacer... -Le confirma Athrun, agitado.

-¡¡¿Y qué estás esperando??!! ¡Bájame!! -Le ordena Kira pasando de tranquilidad a desesperación total. Muu corta el cable con un cuchillo y Kira cae al suelo. Inmediatamente se levanta y sale corriendo a la enfermería seguido por Athrun y Muu.

-¡¡Maddock, encárgate!! -Le encomienda Bartfield despidiéndose.

-¡Descuide!! ¡Solo llamen cuando nazca! -Le dice el ingeniero.

-¡Ok!!

* * *

Han pasado 3 horas desde que todo sucedió. Kira está en la sala de operaciones junto a los doctores sujetándole la mano a Lacus, que le aprieta la suya con fuerza. Todos los demás están en la sala de espera preocupados. Muu abraza a Mariu, Athrun a Cagalli y Miri y las demás están sentadas en los sofás.

-Espero que todo salga bien. -Dice Meyrin.

-Todo estará bien. Son Lacus y Kira. -La calma Miri.

-Es verdad. De un momento a otro se escuchará. -Advierte Mariu.

-¿Se escuchará? -Pregunta Athrun.

-Si, de un momento a otro... -Afirma Muu.

Dentro de la sala, Kira no ha dejado de mirar a Lacus, que no deja de observarlo mientras se escucha su esfuerzo por dar a luz.

-¡Un poco más!!

-¡¡Aghhh!!!!

-¡¡Vamos Lacus, yo estoy contigo!!

-¡Ya la veo, un poco más!!!! -Insta el doctor.

-¡¡AAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! -Grita con toda su fueza. Su grito trasciende a las paredes de la sala de operación, llegando a los oídos de sus amigos.

-Ya... -Comenta Mariu. Sin embargo, pasan varios instantes y nadie dice nada.

-¿Y ahora? -Pregunta Athrun, preocupado.

-Se tardan mucho... -Agrega Shiho, consternada. En esos momentos, Kira sale de la sala de operaciones caminando lentamente. Todos lo observan expectantes mientras él avanza con la mirada ida. Finalmente llega frente a ellos.

-¿Kira? ¿Qué sucedio, Kira? -Le pregunta Cagalli, desesperada.

-Ya... ya nació nuestra hija...

Todos guardan silencio. Momentos después todos gritan felizmente abrazándose mutuamente y abrazándolo a él.

-¡Felicidades, Kira!!!

-¡¡Bien hecho, chico!! -Le grita Bartfield abrazándolo a casi estrangularlo.

-Bien... -Siguen todos a felicitarlo.

Luego de un rato todo se han ido. Lacus está dormida en la cama del hospital mientras Kira la toma de la mano. La luz del atardecer se filtra por la ventana tiñendo la escena de naranja. La enfermera finalmente llega con la niña envuelta en una manta rosada y se acerca.

-Esa es... -Profiere Kira emocionado. La enferma asiente y se la da en los brazos. Luego retrocede unos pasos y se retira. Kira la carga y la mira a los ojos. Es una niña de cabello del color de él, pero su piel y sus ojos son como los de Lacus. Su madre abre los ojos lentamente y contempla la escena.

-Kira... -Profiere débilmente.

-Lacus. -Dice Kira pasándole a su hija, acostándola a su lado y tomándole nuevamente la mano.

-Mira... -Dice ella mientras la niña toma con su mano uno de sus dedos y comienza a jugar con él.

_Kimi no subata wa... boku ni miteiru...._

_-_Esta es nuestra hija, Kira...

-Esta es nuestra razón para luchar, Lacus. -Le dice serio. Ella también serena su rostro y asiente. Luego ambos sonríen y miran a su hija.

Cagalli se encuentra junto Athrun y Mariu hablando con Ekert Clyne. En los monitores pueden verse los barcos de la alianza y los de los Estados Suramericanos en ruta hacia Orb.

-Finalmente ha llegado la hora. Debemos movilizar nuestras tropas ahora mismo. -Les indica Ekert.

-¿Ahora? Pero Lacus... -Se vuelven a mirar ambos. Luego asienten.

-Lacus-san... Kira-kun... -Profiere Mariu.

_Shisukani naire de muyo ni... fure ni mi di ku..._

Lacus y Kira continúan disfrutando de su primer encuentro con la semilla de su futuro, mientras Cagalli y Athrun se deciden a preparase. en Orb, Soren prepara el frente de defensa junto con Magdalena. Basti configura su unidad aún sin saber qué debe hacer; al mismo tiempo que la nave de Yzak está lista para despegar...

Avance

Decisión. Aún débil, la familia permanece unida. Lacus y su hija siguen a Kira al campo de batalla comandando al Eternal Sakura; el cual, al lado del Arcángel, comienza el asedio de Orb, el cual será defendido por Soren y su equipo enfrentándose a Kira y los demás. Por otro lado, la puerta finalmente se abre y el Argos se enfrentará a invitados indeseables; y finalmente, Basti extenderá sus alas para luchar nuevamente habiendo tomado una decisión...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny SEED of choosen future

Conquista y reconquista

¡Surca los mares de la conquista, Argos!


	24. Fase XXIV Conquista y reconquista

FASE XXIV - **Conquista y reconquista**

Reino de Escandinavia

Han pasado cuatro días desde que vino al mundo la hija de Kira y Lacus; y en los cuales el movimiento ha sido bastante grande y agitado alrededor del país, siendo que las flotas de los países aliados ya van en ruta hacia Orb mientras que ellos aún no han despegado. Sin embargo, dichos preparativos están siendo finalizados por el ministro Clyne en combinación con la capitana Ramius y el comandante Bartfield. El Arcángel ha terminado de ser abastecido y se encuentra a un lado del Eternal, en el hangar de despegue. En los pasillos exteriores del hangar puede verse a Miri frente al Arcángel que discute unos papeles con unos ingenieros, lo mismo que Meyrin y Dacosta frente al Sakura.

La pareja se encuentra en su habitación. Ella está acostada en la cama cargando a la pequeña Kano proporcionándole su dedo para que juegue con él. Kira la observa con un biberón en la mano. La pequeña les acaba de ser devuelta, ha pasado los primeros días de su vida en una incubadora, al ser sietemesina; afortunadamente el médico la declaró fuera de peligro.

-Es tan hermosa... ambas lo son. -Dice Kira contemplando la escena. Lacus se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja y vuelve a mirarlo. La niña también lo hace, con grandes ojos curiosos.

-Pues yo creo que se parece a su padre. -Le responde cándidamente.

-Se parece a su padre en que todavía no es capaz de preparar un biberón para consumo humano. -Aclara mostrándole el recipiente repleto de leche que parece cortada.

-Ara, ¿qué es eso?

-Se supone que es leche. Muu-san me explicó que solo se trataba de poner el polvo, echar agua y revolverlo con fuerza, pero parece que no lo hice bien...

-Afortunadamente todavía no es conveniente para ella el beber leche de botella.

-¿No? ¿Y entonces? -Pregunta con curiosidad. Luego recuerda el procedimiento y se ruboriza.

-Pues la teoría es que debe beber leche materna...

-Aaa... ¿en serio? ¿vas a hacerlo?

-Claro que si, Kira. Es mi hija, y no es que sea nada del otro mundo.

En ese momento Kano comienza a llorar, reclamando alimento. Ambos vuelven a verse notablemente preocupados.

-Está llorando.

-Si, puedo verlo.

-Y...

-Pues... creo que debe tener hambre...

-¿¡Hambre!? -Exclama Kira.

-Si, así parece...

-¿Y sabes como hacerlo? Es decir, se supone que las madres saben como, pero...

-Pero yo solo llevo cuatro días de maternidad, y hasta hoy ha sido a distancia. -Lo mira preocupada.

-Si, pues en ese caso supongo que solo debes... bueno, debes descubrirte y dejar que ella haga el trabajo. Lo leí en la revista de padres que Muu-san me prestó.

La expresión de Lacus se torna decidida, igual que la de Kira. Con cierta timidez la joven descubre parcialmente su torso mientras la pequeña continúa llorando.

-Tranquila, que aquí está tu madre... -La calma ella, ante el rostro nervioso de su esposo. Acerca el rostro de la pequeña a su pecho y por instinto la bebé rastrea la fuente de alimento hasta ubicarla y prenderse de ella, comenzando a succionar. Primero Lacus hace un gesto de dolor, pero rápidamente es sustituido por una mirada de ternura; acariciando con sus manos los delicados cabellos de su hija.

-... ¿ya está comiendo? -Le pregunta Kira. Ella lo mira y asiente sonriendo.

-Ya lo está. -Afirma con voz suave sin desviar sus ojos de la niña.

-... y... ¿te duele?

-¡Kira! -Lo reprende.- Por supuesto que no. -Responde calmada recostándose para estar más cómoda para continuar con la tarea.

-Hemos visto tantas cosas... pero ninguna tan increíble como la que esta pequeña nos ha demostrado estos últimos días. Primero nace y ahora come... ¿qué hará después?

A Lacus se le escapa la risa ante el comentario de Kira. El se da cuenta de lo obvio de sus palabras y sonríe. Ambos comienzan a reírse.

Por su parte, Athrun y Cagalli están encerrados en la habitación de ésta. El está sentado sobre la cama apoyado en la pared mientras ella está recostada sobre su pecho, con las manos al frente y la mirada enfocada hacia un lado. El juega con los cabellos de ella mientras conversan.

-Me gustaría estar así para siempre... -Le dice ella mientras se acomoda.- Estar tan cerca de ti, sentir tu olor y tu calor... la sensación de que estás conmigo...

-Yo siento lo mismo, Cagalli.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto, Athrun? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí a vivir felices y tranquilos?... ¿no sería mejor para los dos dejar que Soren haga lo que quiera y desentendernos del asunto?

-En verdad sería lo mejor para los dos... pero ni siquiera tu te crees lo que estás diciendo. -Afirma el joven mientras mueve sus dedos a través de la cabellera de ella.

-Sigue haciendo eso, me gusta. -Cierra los ojos con una expresión de descanso. Athrun continúa peinándola con los dedos.

-Eres una soñadora, Cagalli. Lo malo es que al mismo tiempo no puedes desentenderte de la realidad.

-Tienes razón. Siempre quiero abarcarlo todo, por grande que sea.

-¿Sabías que eres como tu unidad? En verdad Uzumi-sama estaba pensando en ti al construir al Akatsuki.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Le pregunta mientras como un gato disfruta de la mano de Athrun pasando por su cabeza, cuello y parte de su espalda.

-Eres deslumbrante y poderosa, mi Cagalli. Es ese poder el que me hace asegurar que no eres capaz de quedarte tranquila y desentenderte de lo que debes hacer; de lo que debemos hacer.

-En ese caso tu eres como el Justice; afilado y explosivo. -Le dice zalameramente.

-¿Explosivo?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... pero a pesar de todo, siempre estás ahí para salvarme. Te amo, Athrun Zala.

-... Cagalli... yo también se amo.

Sus manos dejan de acariciarla para rodearla con los brazos y juntar su cuerpo junto con el de él con fuerza.

-No te dejaré ir nunca. Te lo juro.

-Athrun... -Lo mira con la mirada temblorosa. Lentamente acerca sus labios a los suyos y se besan. Al cabo de unos instantes separan sus rostros y se miran.

-Terminemos este asunto, Cagalli. No tenemos derecho a consumar nuestra felicidad mientras no hayamos cumplido la responsabilidad que ahora tenemos. -Dice poniéndose de pie. Ella hace lo mismo.

-Athrun... tienes razón.- Solo te pediré una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Déjame luchar a tu lado. Por favor, no quiero que me protejas, lo que deseo es que te apoyes en mí; y eso no solo incluye la batalla, sino la vida. Déjame vivir la lucha de la vida junto a ti. -Lo toma de la mano y lo mira decidida. Athrun la mira con sorpresa, pero luego su rostro se torna comprensivo y asiente.

-No lucharía de otra manera.

-Athrun...

Nuevamente pegan sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro y se besan, como poniéndole final al preludio de la batalla que comienza para ellos. Luego se separan y sus tiernas miradas se tornan determinadas y serias. Se toman de la mano y salen de la habitación.

* * *

Orb

Magalena está asomada por la terraza del comedor de la mansión Athha. El viento marino llega hasta ella refrescándola. Cierra los ojos y aspira hondo, luego avanza su silla hasta asomarse a la orilla y abriendo los ojos nuevamente contempla el paisaje.

-La tierra... el viento y el mar... son tan hermosos...

-En verdad lo son. -Dice Aokari, que se asoma por la puerta.

-Sin embargo la podrida humanidad que ahora contamina este planeta no comprende su importancia. Se creen superiores y dueños de la naturaleza.

-¿Magdalena? ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Aokari-san, los horribles humanos ya vienen. El mar me lo avisa con sus olas y el viento con su olor.

-Ya lo sabemos. Sven ya ha comenzado a organizar las fuerzas para defender nuestra posición.

-Me pregunto por qué estamos aquí entonces. Deberíamos estar en el anillo haciendo lo que verdaderamente importa. ¿Acaso es Orb tan importante? De cualquiera manera también fumigaremos aquí, no le veo el uso a defender este lugar.

-Esto representa más que un pedazo de tierra, Magdalena-chan. -Interrumpe Soren.

-Soren.

-Soren onii-chan. -Lo reciben ambas.

-Este país es el símbolo de la esperanza para la humanidad que ahora existe. Es este pedazo de tierra el que guía el futuro del resto del planeta al ser el ejemplo de la paz y la tolerancia.

-En verdad el trabajo de Athha ha sido admirable. -Interviene Aokari.

-Si, pero es eso precisamente lo que debe ser eliminado. Debemos luchar aquí aún cuando y nos veamos en la necesidad de abandonarlo luego. Dejaré Orb en ruinas para que no sean capaces de hacer otra cosa más que aceptar su destino con resignación. La hora de la humanidad SEED ha llegado.

Magdalena lo mira impaciente y Aokari lo hace desconfiada.

-La humanidad SEED...

Selene escucha la conversación oculta tras la pared aparentemente sin ser detectada.

-_Humanidad SEED... ¿acaso se refiere a...? _-Piensa dándose cuenta de la realidad.-_Debo hablar con Sven..._

Soren se ha dado cuenta de que Selene los escucha, pero finge indiferencia.

-Cuento con ustedes, Aokari, Magdalena-chan.

-Cuenta conmigo, onii-chan. Mataré a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino.

-Muchas gracias, Magdalena-chan. ¿Y tu, Ao?

-Lucharé.

-No esperaba menos de ti. Ahora hay que prepararse, que nuestros invitados no tardarán en venir.

-No lo harán... -Repite Magdalena. A lo lejos pueden verse los primeros buques de guerra de la federación que se acercan al país.

* * *

Reino de Escandinavia

El Arcángel y el Sakura ya están en posición de despegue. Ekert se encuentra despidiéndose de Kira y Lacus, que va cargando a la pequeña Kano.

-Esto es una tontería, Lacus. No es para nada prudente el que vayas con esa nave. Hace pocos días tuviste a tu hija, y ni tu ni ella están en condiciones de viajar. -Trata de disuadirla el anciano.- Dile tu algo, Kira.

-Abuelo. Mi deber es el de estar con mi esposo y mi hija, como la familia que somos ahora. Aparte de eso yo confío plenamente en que nada va a pasarnos.

-¡Eso no lo puedes asegurar! ¡Ya una vez esos sujetos destruyeron tu nave y apenas sobreviviste!

-Clyne-san, -Interviente Kira.- Yo le puedo asegurar que ni su nieta ni su bisnieta correrán peligro. Antepondré mi vida a la de ellas siempre, y no dudaré más. Si es su deseo, yo voy a a apoyarla.

-Kira... -Lo mira Lacus enamorada.

-Por favor, Clyne-san.

-Ustedes... -Los mira a ambos, impactado por su determinación.

-Es mi deber estar ahí y enfrentarme nuevamente a Soren. Soy yo quien debe hacerlo, abuelo. Soy la única persona a la que aún escuchará.

-¿Escucharte, ese demonio?

-Iré e intentaré salvarlo, pero descuida, no pondré en peligro mi vida. Ahora ya no tengo derecho de hacerlo, porque tengo una familia que cuidar. -Mira a Kano y luego a Kira.

-Lacus... -Ahora él la mira con amor.

-Creo que no tiene opción, Clyne-sama. -Le dice Mariu que viene con Muu, asomándose por la puerta.- Por nuestra parte también haremos lo posible para protegerlas. Yo también tengo una familia que debe permanecer junta.

-Mariu-san. -Lo reciben ambos, felices.

-Se nos hace tarde. ¿Vienen o qué? -Les urge Muu, en tono de broma.

-Nos vamos ya mismo. -Le dice Lacus.- Abuelo... quiero ir sabiendo que estás de acuerdo.

-Lacus... -La mira por última vez, luego baja la mirada y suspira.- Está bien, ve con mi bendición.

-Muchas gracias, Clyne-san. -Le agradece Kira.

-No me agradezcas, solo regresa con el triunfo y con tu familia a salvo.

-Puedo asegurárselo. -Le afirma el coordinador. Ambos se dan la mano de hombre a hombre. Lacus sonríe ante la escena, igual que Mariu y Muu, quien toma a su esposa por la cintura.

Momentos después las dos naves están ya ubicadas en el puerto de despegue con todos los tripulantes a bordo. En el puente del Arcángel se encuentran Mariu, Muu, Miriallia, Cagalli, Athrun y los dos operarios en los puestos de acción, mientras en el Eternal Sakura están Bartfield, Meyrin, Shiho y Dacosta. Kira y Lacus se encuentran en una habitación de la nave arrullando a la pequeña. La capitana del Arcángel toma la voz de mando para guiar el despegue, repitiendo la misma secuencia habitual.

-Abran la puerta principal.

-Abriendo la puerta principal. -Repiten al mismo tiempo Yamada y Dacosta, en cada una de las respectivas naves.

-Suelten los soportes.

-Liberando los soportes. -Repiten los pilotos.

-Enciendan los motores al 20% y comiencen a avanzar.

-Avanzando con motores al 20%. -Las dos naves encienden los propulsores y comienzan a avanzar.

-¡Arcángel, despegue!! -Grita la capitana Ramius. El piloto empuja la palanca a fondo y la nave avanza a gran velocidad saliendo del mar en dirección hacia Orb.

-¡Eternal Sakura, despegue! -Repite el comandante Bartfield, el Eternal despega del agua siguiendo al Arcángel. Las dos naves se estabilizan en el cielo y comienzan a volar. Dentro de la habitación de Lacus y Kira en la nave él la abraza mientras ella acaricia el rostro de su hija, que parece ser arrullada con el temblor del despegue de la nave.

-Pareciera que nació para volar en una nave. -Comenta Kira.

-Bueno, es tu hija después de todo. -Agrega la pelirrosa.

* * *

Orb

Frente a las costas de Onogoro ya están emplazadas las tropas de la federación Atlántica y las de los Estados Suramericanos. En uno de los submarinos se encuentra Reara, la amiga de Shiho, que parece dirigir las acciones.

-Abran un canal de comunicación hacia ellos. -Le indica la joven a un tripulante.

-A la orden.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de defensa de Onogoro, Soren, Sven y Basti se encuentran dirigiendo las acciones. Los dos hombres están dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras Basti solo observa las pantallas sentada en una silla deteniéndose la barbilla.

-Comandante, recibiendo una transmisión desde el Quetzal. (El submarino de los USSA de Reara)

-¿Ah? -Pregunta como distraído.- Ah, si, comunícala.

-¡Si señor!

En la pantalla aparece la imagen de la militar en su puente de mando.

-Este es un mensaje de la flota número 1 de los Estados Unidos Suramericanos para el actual dictador emplazado en el gobierno de Orb, Soren Garzel.

-¿Dictador, yo? -Le pregunta burlonamente a Sven. El solo lo mira serio.

-Nosotros, la alianza formada por la federación Atlántica, los Estados Unidos Suramericanos y el reino de Escandinavia solicitamos la rendición total e incondicional de las fuerzas de su ejército, así como la entrega del poder del gobierno del país al consejo de emires que originalmente lo poseía, según la voluntad del pueblo; y finalmente la entrega voluntaria de Soren Gazel, Basti Garzel y el resto de sus colaboradores. De no dar cumplimiento a nuestras exigencias, nos veremos en la obligación de proceder a utilizar métodos bélicos para asegurar el cumplimiento de las mismas. -Expone la líder militar.

-¿Métodos bélicos? ¿Nos van a disparar con sus barcos de juguete?

-Exigimos una respuesta inmediata, Garzel. -Insiste la joven. Soren se ríe levemente, pero eleva su risa hasta el grado de carcajearse, ante el asombro de Reara.

-¡Jajajajajja!! ¿qué me rinda ante unos naturales inútiles? ¡Ustedes no pueden detener el futuro! ¡Esta es mi respuesta! -Le dice molesto lanzándole un escupitajo a la pantalla. Reara hace un gesto de desagrado, al igual que todos los operadores en el cuartel de Onogoro.

-Soren... -Musita Sven.

-Hermano... -Dice Basti.

-¡¡Activen el sistema de defensa!! ¡¡Orb procederá a su derecho de defender su territorio!! ¡Desplieguen a la tropa de murasames, la de minios y la de legions!! ¡que las baterías comiencen el ataque! -Grita dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿A donde vas? -Le pregunta Sven.

-Te pediré que te encargues de todo, quiero encargarme yo mismo de esa ridícula niña natural.- Luego se dirige a su hermana.- Basti, vamos.

-Si, hermano. -Asiente la joven poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo.

-Llama a Aokari, a Magdalena y Merle, que todas vayan al hangar de mobile suits y que Selene localice a Issei, Abby, Gabby y Libby para que preparen al Ícaro para despegar.

-Como digas. -Se apresura Basti, que trae a Pichí en su hombro.

-Ese maldito pájaro... -Dice en voz baja mientras continúa su trayecto al hangar.

-¡Que comience el ataque!! ¡los objetivos principales son las baterías militares y los edificios del ejército!! -Indica Reara en el submarino. Todas las naves comienzan a disparar mientras los de la federación despliegan a sus escuadrones Daggers y los suramericanos a sus mantarays (estructura de dagger, pero con dispositivos laterales de Abbys extensibles, utilizados para volar cortas alturas y desplazamiento submarino) y mobile suits jaguar, (mobile suits transformables al estilo gaia con forma de leopardos, pero con dispositivos aile para volar)

Al mismo tiempo se despliegan los Astray, Murasames, Legion y minion desde los hangares de Orb, las baterías antiaéreas se activan y la pelea entre ambos bandos comienza.

* * *

PLANT

Yzak y los demás están ya terminando los preparativos de despegue del Argos. El capitán discute algunos documentos con su madre mientras Diakka y Shinn configuran algunas cosas en los tableros. Lunamaria entra corriendo con las noticias del enfrentamiento en Orb.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡la batalla ya comenzó! ¡Orb contra la federación atlántica y los estados unidos suramericanos!

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? -Exclama Yzak.

-Eso quiere decir que Athrun y Kira deben estar ya luchando en ese lugar. -Infiere Diakka.

-Es verdad. ¡Debemos hacer algo, capitán! -Lo insta Shinn.

-Madre. -La mira Yzak. Ezaria lo mira orgullosa.

-Es tu decisión, hijo. Amara depositó en ti su confianza al darte esta nave e incorporarlos a Faith. Si crees que es lo mejor, entonces ve.

Yzak sonríe ante el argumento. Lo mismo hacen Diakka y los demás. Sin embargo, en ese momento suena una alarma.

-¿Ahh?? -Profiere Shinn.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede? -Inquiere Luna.

-¡Capitán! ¡Unidades no identificadas se aproximan a Aprilius 4!! -Le indica el controlador.

-¿No identificadas?

-¿Puedes ponerlas en la pantalla? -Pregunta Ezaria.

-Si. -Afirma el soldado. En la pantalla aparecen unidades que parecen mobile armors, se ven como si fueran orgánicas, viscosas y carnosas, como mantarrayas cangrejo voladoras con varios ojos y dos pares de tenazas. (al estilo de los Radam de Tekkaman)

-¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué rayos??!!!! -Exclama Yzak al verlas.

-¿¡Qué son esas cosas!? -Pregunta Shinn.

-No lo se, pero vienen hacia PLANT y no se ven agradables. -Comenta Lunamaria.

-Según su trayectoria, vienen del anillo que Orb construyó... -Infiere la madre de Yzak.

-Tienen razón. ¡Yzak! -Lo llama su compinche. Yzak vuelve a verlo. Ambos asienten.

-¡Es hora! ¡¡Qué el Argos despegue!! ¡¡Vamos a los mobile suits!! -Ordena Joule. Los cuatro pilotos salen corriendo a sus unidades. El Argos despega del hangar de PLANT.

* * *

Orb

-¡¡Magdalena Hibiki, Strike Crisis, saliendo!!

-¡¡Merle Bajirul, Dark Revenge, lanzamiento!!

-¡¡Aokari Ryummi, Absolute Nightmare, despegando!!

-¡¡Soren Garzel, Infinity Hecatomb, fuera!!

-¡¡Basti Garzel, Truth Feather, allá voy!!

Las cinco unidades del equipo de Soren salen a combatir a los atacantes, que continúan luchando contra el sistema de defensa.

-¡Magdalena, encárgate de las naves de la federación! ¡Merle, y tu y Basti destruyan a las unidades voladoras! ¡Aokari, tu ve por las submarinas, yo iré a por esa maldita de los estados suramericanos!!! -Da las órdenes el comandante.

-¡Entendido! -Afirman las cuatro chicas. Los mobile suits se separan y comienzan a repartir sus ataques.

-¡¡Tomen esto, humanos inmundos!! -Exclama Magdalena apuntando su multimirilla y comenzando a destruir los submarinos atlánticos.

-¡¡Pagarán por tratar de detener los planes de Soren-sama!! -Los condena Merle sacando su hoz de cadena y cortando a varios Daggers. (El Revenge ha sido mejorado a Dark Revenge dándole una hoz de cadena al estilo Kamatari, pero que despega de su antebrazo con el mismo sistema que poseía el Raider Gundam. La estructura continúa igual a la del Akatsuki, pero incorpora Aile y Dragoon simultáneamente.)

-¡¡Noo!!

-¡¡Auxilio!!! -Gritan los soldados mientras son destrozados. Al mismo tiempo, el Truth vuela a gran velocidad con sus dos lacertas desenvainados cortando unidades a diestra y siniestra. Basti solo los destruye sin decir nada.

-Perdón... -Musita Aokari sacando sus cañones multifase y disparándolos al agua, haciendo surgir explosiones de los mobile suits alcanzados por los rayos.

-¡¡Te haré tragar tus palabras, maldita natural pura!! -Repite Soren molesto partiendo por la mitad otro submarino de los USSA. Reara mira la escena con preocupación.

-Esas cinco unidades son demasiado terribles... acabarán haciéndonos pedazos. -Le dice el general que la acompaña.

-... voy a salir. Preparen al aquila. -Dice la joven corriendo hacia el hangar de su nave.

-Reara, tu sola no podrás contra esos sujetos.

-Eso nos pasa por adelantarnos. Solo esperemos que ellos lleguen a tiempo. -Le dice resignada.

-... eso espero. -Dice el general. Luego toma el puesto de mando y el ataque continúa.

-¡Reara Estrella, Windam Aquila, fuera!

El windam de la amiga de Shiho sale y comienza a luchar con los minion, derribando a un par rápidamente, pero se pone frente al Hecatomb, en la cabina del cual, Soren está con los cables de la unidad insertados a sus nervios, igual que el Strike Crisis de Magdalena.

-Ese sujeto...

-Tu debes ser esa mocosa. -La reconoce Garzel. La joven se pone en posición de lucha y sale a combatirlo disparándole una ametralladora de ocho series, pero las balas simplemente rebotan en el blindaje de la maligna unidad.

-¿Las balas antifase no le hacen efecto? ¿pero como? -Pregunta asustada.

-Eres una idiota... -Saca el arma manual del Hecatomb y le dispara, lastimándole el brazo a su unidad.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita mientras cae hacia atrás.

-¡¡Es hora de morir!! -Grita Soren sacando su lacerta y volando hacia ella, pero un par de rayos de energía perpendiculares le bloquean el paso.

-¿¡Ah?! -Exclama Reara.

-Ese fue... ¡imposible! -Exclama Soren. Vuelve la mirada y ante ellos está el Arcángel, que se aproxima. En el puente de mando está Mariu viendo hacia el frente con todos en los puestos de acción.

-Será mejor que tu, Athrun-kun y Cagalli-san salgan ahora, Muu. -Le indica la capitana.

-Como digas. -Se levanta el coronel dirigiéndose hacia la salida.- ¿Vamos? -Le pregunta a los dos.

-Vamos. -Se levanta la joven princesa corriendo junto a él hacia el hangar de despegue.

-No hay tiempo que perder. -Agrega Athrun siguiéndolos.

-¡Es el Arcángel!! -Reconoce Aokari. Merle, Basti y Magdalena vuelven la mirada hacia la escena. Soren contempla la nave con frustración, pero mayor es su sorpresa cuando reconoce detrás del Arcángel al Eternal.

-Esa nave... ¿¡Eternal!? -Soren recuerda el instante en el que el cañón positrónico vulcano hizo pedazos de frente a la nave.

-El Eternal... ¿no lo destruimos? -Pregunta Merle, sorprendida.

-Eternal... Arcángel... Kira-san... Athrun-san... -Musita Basti al ver las naves acercarse.

-¡Ja! Me corresponde a mí hacer el trabajo que ustedes dejan a medias. -Dice Magdalena impulsando su mobile suit hacia la ubicación del Hecatomb y el Windam.

-¡¡No tan rápido!! -Le grita Athrun cortándole el paso a la niña albina. El Gundam blanco se detiene ante la aparición del Infinity Justice, que ha sido mejorado y ahora le hace frente.

-Tu... maldito gusano...

-Tu debes ser la niña que atacó PLANT. Yzak me habló de ti. ¡No permitiré que dañes a mas gente!

-¿Yzak-sama te habló de mi? -Le pregunta ruborizada. A Athrun le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-_¿Yzak...-sama_?-Pregunta extrañado, luego vuelve a la realidad.-¡¡No es momento de esto!! ¡¡Ríndete!!

-¡Le llevaré tu cabeza como regalo a Soren onii-chan! ¡¡luego me quedaré con la de Yzak-sama para jugar!!! -Responde apuntando los nodos dragoon acoplados a su espalda y disparándolos hacia él, pero los esquiva fácilmente. (Los nodos no pueden volar en la atmósfera, por eso los dispara sin liberarlos, así como hacía Rey con el Legend)

-¡Me subestimas, mocosa!!!

-¡¡¡Ya verás!!! -Grita nuevamente sacando la multimirilla y disparándole simultáneamente todos sus rayos de energía, rail y de multifase, dándole directamente, pero logra poner el escudo mientras los rayos lo impulsan hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! -Grita tratando de estabilizarse.

-¡¡Te acabaré rápidamente y luego lo haré con esa estúpida nave!! -Sentencia Soren a Reara sacando sus cañones multifase (recordemos que es igual al Freedom) y disparándole.

-¡¡Noo!! -Grita la joven militar cubriéndose el rostro, pero es protegida por el Akatsuki, que se pone frente al Windam reflejando los rayos lanzados por el Hecatomb.

-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!! -Exclama Soren. El Akatsuki aparece imponente ante él; seguido por el Strike Zero.

-Hola, hermanastro. -Lo saluda Cagalli.

-Así que este es el chico malo... muy bien, es hora de hacer lo que los buenos hacen. -Dice Muu.

-Presumidos... ¡¡¡Has venido a morir aquí, hermana!!! -Grita lleno de odio disparando sus rayos, pero son esquivados por Muu y reflejados por ella, haciendo que sea el quien tenga que esquivarlos.

-Soren... -Musita Cagalli.

-Este tipo... -Dice Muu.

-¡¡Soren-sama!! -Viene a ayudarlo Merle, pero Shiho aparece en su camino con el Charity.

-¡¡Tu!!! -La recuerda Merle de su último enfrentamiento, donde Shiho la derrotó.

-Hola, jovencita. ¡¡sistema phoenix activado!! -Grita la coordinadora envolviendo en llamas su unidad y volando hacia ella con el fire lacerta desenvainado, pero Merle logra esquivarlo y trata de atacarla con la hoz de cadena láser, pero interpone su heat grappler y detiene el impacto. Las dos muestran los dientes esforzándose por no ceder.

Aokari y Basti continúan derribando peces pequeños sin interferir en el combate. Aokari mira a Athrun luchar contra Magdalena y muestra gestos de inconformidad.

-Athrun... ten cuidado... -Musita levemente. De repente otro jaguar la ataca y reaccionando con su pierna láser lo parte por la mitad.

-¡Aokari-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? -Se aproxima Basti en el Truth.

-Estoy bien. Pero esta situación no es favorable. Cada vez vienen más. -Dice ubicando en el radar las unidades escandinavas que salen del Sakura y del Arcángel.

-Son dos escuadrones Viking y uno de dwarf armors. -Identifica la clon de Kira.

-Y no solo eso... mira, ya llega la sensación de la fiesta. -Le notifica Aokari. Basti vuelve la mirada ante lo que acaba de despegar del Sakura, es el Strike Freedom. Dentro de la cabina de éste se encuentra Kira con el rostro decidido mirando hacia el frente.

-Kira-san... -Profiere Basti.

-Yo iré. -Dice Aokari.- Tu termina con los peces pequeños.

-¡Pero, Aokari-san, yo...!

-¡Silencio! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -La calla Aokari volando con el Nightmare a encontrarse con el Freedom.

-Esa unidad... -La ubica Kira en el radar. Su semejanza con el Justice lo hace recordar a Athrun.

-¡¡¡Kira Yamato!!! -Grita Aokari desafiante sacando su superlacerta y atacándolo de frente, Kira desenvaina el suyo y choca espadas con ella.

-¡Toma esto!! -Insiste Merle lanzándole su hoz de cadena, pero Shiho saca su látigo slayer y contraataca, enredándose ambos enganchándolas entre sí.

-Grr... -Gruñen ambas. Shiho comienza a halar a Merle haciéndola avanzar hacia adelante.

-No... no lo permitiré... -Insiste la joven Bajirul encendiendo sus propulsores hacia atrás para evitar ser arrastrada.

-¡¡Heat grappler!! -Invoca la coordinadora disparando la garra de su antebrazo izquierdo y atrapando al Dark Revenge por el hombro derecho. El sistema phoenix incendia la estructura para derretir el acero que sujeta.

-¡¡Ahora verás!! ¡¡anticarga!! -Activa Merle electrificando su unidad y transfiriendo la descarga por el grappler hasta el Charity, que es invadido por los rayos.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Profieren ambas rodeadas de electricidad.

-¡¡Eres un tonto, Athrun Zala!! ¡¡jamás podrás siquiera tocarme!! -Se burla Magdalena mientras le dispara sus rayos continuamente mientras él vuela al nivel del mar esquivándolos.

-Esa niña es demasiado buena... tengo que hacer algo... -Dice mientras conduce su unidad a gran velocidad.

-¡¡Toma!! -Grita volando hacia él extendiendo sus alas y activando el filo cortante, pero en el momento en que lo va a partir por la cintura el se da la vuelta apoyándose en el agua (a la velocidad a la que va la película del agua le permite apoyarse en ella par dar la vuelta sobre si) y choca su pierna láser con el ala láser de Magdalena, empatando.

-¡¡Ahhh!!! -Gritan los dos sin ceder, pero al final es el Justice quien sale disparado hacia atrás. magdalena activa nuevamente su mira de disparo y lo ataca con todos sus rayos, dándole de frente, pero Athrun no pierde oportunidad y antes de perder el equilibrio le lanza su boomerang láser, luego comienza a dar vueltas sin control y se estrella contra un banco de rocas en la costa.

-¡¡Perdedor!! ¡¡voy a matarte!! -Le sentencia la chica apuntándole nuevamente, pero es interrumpida por el boomerang lanzado por él, que logra cortarle un pedazo de ala.

-¡¡Noo!!! -Profiere ante el impacto, que no le dio tiempo de activar su escudo impenetrable.

-Te concentraste tanto en el ataque que te olvidaste de tu defensa. Un error bastante soso para que lo cometa alguien que se jacta de ser el guerrero invencible. -Se burla Athrun, poniendo de pie su unidad que ha sido dañada por los rayos del Crisis.

-Tu... maldito... ¿¡como te atreves a lastimarme!?... me dolió... lastimaste una de mis alas... ¡¡¡ME DOLIÓ!!!! -Se queja la chica llorando mientras los circuitos conectados a sus nervios se entierran aún más bajo su piel, resaltándose aún mas en su rostro y su cuerpo. El Crisis cambia de color blanco a amarillo.

-¿Qué pasa? Esa chica... -Profiere al ver su rostro por la pantalla.

El Nightmare continúa disparándole al Freedom, pero solo trata de mantenerlo alejado. Kira logra percibir eso.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso no quieres luchar? -Le pregunta por el intercomunicador.- Si es así, te suplico que te rindas y evitemos así una pelea innecesaria.

-Es verdad, no quiero luchar, pero tampoco tengo la opción de rendirme ante ti. Todavía no, Kira-kun.

-Esa voz... ¿tu eres? -Recuerda a Aokari ayudándolos a escapar primero de Darwin y luego de Orb.

-Yo no soy nadie después de todo...

-Aokari-san, ¿¡por qué luchas del lado de Soren!?

-Porque por ahora debo hacerlo, Kira-kun. Y mientras siga así, tu continúas siendo mi enemigo. -Le lanza el boomerang láser, pero Kira lo evade con su escudo.

-¡¡Aokari-san!! ¡¡Kira-san!! -interviene Basti acercándose a ellos con el Truth.

-¡¡¿Basti?!! -La reconoce Kira.

-¡Por favor, Kira-san!! ¡No nos ataques! No quiero tener que atacarte.

-Basti... ¿por qué estás pilotando un mobile suit? ¡¿acaso sigues en el mismo plan de antes?! -La cuestiona Kira.

-Ya te lo dije. Por ahora somos tus enemigas. -Insiste Aokari.

-Yo me debo a mi hermano. Pero ahora también soy tu hermana, Kira-san. Por eso no quiero tener que luchar contra ti, pero si insistes en pelear contra mi amiga no me dejarás otra opción.

-¡Ríndanse entonces! ¡váyanse de Orb y liberen a su gente!

-... Esa no es nuestra decisión. Ahora vete, Kira-san. -Le dice Basti sacando su ultracañón de energía y apuntándolo hacia él.

-Basti... -La mira decepcionado. Luego pone la mirada seria y apunta su propio cañón de energía.

-¡¡Fuego!! -Grita Basti lanzando el rayo amarillo. Kira profiere un sonido de molestia y también le dispara. Los impactos chocan formando una explosión de energía que los manda a los tres hacia atrás.

-¡¡Ahh!!! -Profieren los tres, pero el Truth se estabiliza rápidamente y con sus alas se impulsa a gran velocidad sobre la explosión apuntándole nuevamente su rayo al Freedom y disparándole, pero Kira logra esquivarlo; sin embargo al mismo tiempo es interceptado por el boomerang del Nightmare, siendo capaz de bloquearlo con el escudo. Basti se aproxima desenvainando uno de los lacertas y su látigo slayer atacándolo, pero Kira se cubre del látigo otra vez con el escudo y desenvaina sus dos lacertas, comenzando a chocar espadas y a perseguirse a gran velocidad con Basti. Aokari se queda mirando hacia arriba mientras los dos mobile suits alados se elevan y luchan a gran altura en el cielo.

-¡Reacciona, Basti!!

-¡¡Estoy más conciente que nunca, Kira-san!!

-¿Por qué entonces?

-Porque es lo que debo hacer en este momento... -Se lamenta ella. Chocan espadas dos veces más y luego el Truth se eleva impulsándose con sus alas plateadas hacia arriba mientras el Freedom vuela hacia el frente, volteándose boca arriba y disparando sus rayos multifase hacia el Gundam de su adversaria, quien los bloquea envolviéndose con sus alas, pero mientras ella se defiende Kira aprovecha para volar hacia ella a máxima propulsión y lanzarle una estocada con la espada, pero ella reacciona a tiempo y con sus propulsores y sus alas se hace a un lado, esquivando el ataque. Los dos continúan con su mutua persecución.

-¡¡Muere, Cagalli!! -Grita Soren disparándole sus railguns laterales, de las cuales el Akatsuki se cubre con su escudo, pero explotan en ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-¡¡Ahh!!! -Profiere la rubia sin lograr mantener el control, girando sobre sí misma.

-¡¡Cagalli!! -Interviene Muu disparándole a Soren para alejarlo, pero él se cubre con su escudo de energía, deflectando los rayos.

-¡¡Esta vez no escaparás!! -Se aproxima dejando atrás a Muu y yendo en picada con el superlacerta a máxima capacidad, pero una cortina de misiles le cortan el paso.

-¿¿¡¡Qué!!??? ¡¡Rayos!! -Grita molesto. En ese instante Cagalli logra estabilizarse y mira hacia arriba. Es un equipo de murasames guiado por una unidad amarilla y negro que ha detenido el ataque.

-¿¡Murasames!? -Exclaman Soren y Cagalli al mismo tiempo. Cagalli lo hace extrañada y Soren molesto. Quien guía el escuadrón es Kisaka.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡¿traicionan a su gobernante?! -Los cuestiona Soren.

-Hemos venido a apoyar a nuestro legítimo gobernante. -Se presenta el coronel.

-Kisaka maldito... -Dice Soren molesto.

-¡¿Kisaka?! ¿¡eres Kisaka!? -Lo llama Cagalli por la pantalla.

-Cagalli... sabía que no podías estar muerta. -La reconoce feliz su niñero.

-Kisaka... -Lo saluda feliz la princesa.

-¡¡Maldito!!! -Le dispara Soren con su arma manual, pero el escuadrón se dispersa, eludiendo el ataque.

-¡Transmitan estas imágenes al cuartel general y al de transmisiones! ¡¡que todos sepan que el Akatsuki es pilotado por Cagalli Yula Athha!! -Les ordena el coronel.

-No... ¡¡¡Eso no te lo voy a permitir!!! -Le grita Soren volando a gran velocidad hacia él y cortándole un ala.

-¡¡Kisaka!!! -Lo llama Cagalli.

-¡¡Aghhh!! -Grita el mencionado cayendo al mar sin control, pero Muu vuela a baja altura y logra interceptarlo. Soren contempla la acción e inmediatamente abre un canal de comunicación hacia la base.

-¡¡Que el Ícaro despegue!! ¡¡Partimos ahora mismo hacia el anillo espacial!!

* * *

PLANT

El Sky Destiny de Shinn parte por la mitad a otra mobile armor alien haciéndola explotar y lanzando material viscoso a través del espacio.

-¡Hiugh!! -Se queja Lunamaria al ver la explosión.

-¿¡Qué son estas cosas!? ¿son máquinas o animales? -Pregunta Diakka disparándole series de impactos a un grupo de ellas.

-¡¡Tu cállate y aplástalos!! -Le contesta Yzak, quien con su expander de disparo multiserie ultima a un grupo bastante numeroso de esas cosas.

Uno de ellos se aproxima por detrás a Lunamaria, quien lo mira aterrada.

-¡¡Ahhh!!!

-¡¡Luna!! -Interviene Shinn atravesándolo con su exálibur en picada. El monstruo explota embarrándolos de viscosidad a ambos.

-Shinn... gracias... pero qué asco...

-No, no hay de qué...

Yzak termina de derribar al último. Luego todos se vuelven a ver entre si.

-Venían del anillo espacial. -Reafirma Diakka.

-Lo se... por ahora volvamos a la base. Si hay más de esas cosas ahí debemos tener todo el apoyo posible. Hay que contactarnos con el Arcángel y Orb para que nos apoyen.

-Si. -Asienten todos y sus unidades regresan al Argos.

* * *

Orb

-¡¡Cagalli-sama está viva!!

-¡¡Cagalli-sama está viva y comanda el grupo de ataque del reino de Escandinavia hacia nuestro país!! -Dicen todos los soldados y civiles entre sí mientras todas las pantallas muestran escenas del Akatsuki luchando contra el Hecatomb, apoyado por los murasames y el Strike Zero. En el cuartel general de defensa, Sven contempla las mismas imágenes mientras los controladores se quedan desconcertados.

-El Akatsuki... y no solo eso, también el Freedom y el Justice, y están luchando contra las unidades de Soren-sama y los demás... -Dice uno de ellos.

-Es verdad. -Dice Sven.- Declaro que Cagalli Yula Athha está viva y por lo tanto el ejército de Orb no tiene motivo para luchar contra ella. En ese caso debemos apoyar a la princesa y cesar toda actividad hostil en su contra.

-Sven... -Profiere Selene observándolo desde la entrada.

-¡Den la orden! ¡que todos los Astray y Murasames se detengan!

-¿También aplica para las unidades minion y legion? -Le pregunta otro controlador.

-Después de esto, esas unidades sabrán que hacer. -Responde el extendido. Luego vuelve la mirada hacia las pantallas.

-¡A todas las unidades Astray y Murasames! ¡Cagalli-sama está con el oponente! ¡cesen toda actividad hostil! -Comienza a anunciar el soldado.

-Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, Soren. -Se despide Sven, luego vuelve a mirar a Selene, que lo observa orgullosa.

Fuera, en el campo de batalla, Soren se aleja de Cagalli y se eleva hasta el centro del campo de batalla. El Ícaro sale de entre las montañas ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-¡¡Es el Ícaro!! -Reconoce Mariu.

-Esa nave... -Dice Bartfield, en el Sakura.

-Soren... -Profiere Cagalli.

-¡¡A todas las unidades!! ¡¡vamos al Ícaro!! ¡¡abandonamos Orb ahora mismo!!! -Grita Soren por el canal universal. Todos los minion y legion que aún combatían contra los daggers y jaguars se detienen en el acto, igual que Basti, Aokari, Magdalena y Merle.

-Onii-chan... -Dice Magdalena, cuyos ojos y mobile suit se habían puesto amarillos; se ponen blancos nuevamente, le da la espalda a Athrun y se aleja volando.

-Esa niña... -Repite Athrun sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado.

-Soren-sama. -Reconoce Merle dejando de atacar a Shiho, que la observa sorprendida.

-¿¡Espera!? ¿te vas?

-Has tenido suerte por ahora, coordinadora. La próxima vez que nos veamos todo será diferente. -Le sentencia, luego se aleja volando hacia la nave, que continúa elevándose hacia el cielo siendo abordada por todos los extendidos.

Aokari y Basti también se alejan de Kira sin decirle nada. El solo se queda suspendido en el aire mientras se van.

-Aokari-san... Basti... -Profiere el coordinador.

-¡No podemos permitir que escapen!! -Dice Mariu.- ¡¡Gottfried, fuego!! -Grita mientras el rayo doble de energía es disparado hacia la nave, pero ésta lo esquiva y una vez ha cerrado sus compuertas se eleva hacia el espacio a gran velocidad, escapando.

-Escaparon... -Musita Cagalli en el Akatsuki mientras la nave se aleja. Dentro del Ícaro, Soren, aún dentro de la cabina del Hecatomb, sonríe. En ese instante se escucha el sonido de una bomba que explota. A lo lejos se ve la explosión en el acelerador de partículas.

-¿¡Una explosión!? -Profiere Kira.

A esa le suceden varias más, en Morgenröte, en las instalaciones militares y en varios centros poblacionales, una tras otra. Todo se tiñe de rojo seguido por el humo negro que indica devastación.

-¡¡¿Qué sucede?!! ¡¡¡Soren!!! ¡¡Nooo!!! -Exclama Cagalli espantada al ver que la costa arde nuevamente en llamas.

-Imposible... -Dice Mariu.

-Orb... Cagalli-san... -Dice Lacus asomada por la ventana del Sakura.

-No, Orb... Cagalli... ¡¡rayos!! -Se queja Athrun dándole un golpe al tablero.

-...Soy el hijo de Uzumi, Cagalli... seguiré sus pasos hasta el final... -Dice Soren para sí desde el Ícaro.

* * *

Horas mas tarde el ejercito de Orb ya nuevamente bajo el mando de Cagalli ayuda en las labores de rescate y supervivencia mientras otras brigadas interceptan a los miembros de IRHOZ que aún se encuentran en Orb, incluidos Sven y Selene, quienes son capturados por los soldados.

En la costa de Onogoro, donde la batalla se llevó a cabo; ya han aterrizado las dos naves y todos los mobile suits. Cagalli ha descendido del Akatsuki y contempla el devastado escenario.

-Orb... -Profiere desanimada. Kisaka se aproxima a ella y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Kisaka...

-Un sujeto llamado Sven me comentó sobre el plan de Soren. Era imposible detener las bombas, pero realizamos un plan de contingencia para salvar a toda la gente. Ninguna vida civil se ha perdido.

_Kimi no subata wa, boku ni miteiru..._

Athrun y Kira se aproximan a ella, también Shiho, Mariu y los demás. Lacus no ha bajado de la nave por estar con su hija.

-Soren le hizo mucho daño a su propio pueblo... ¿por qué? ¡es su pueblo! -Pregunta la princesa.

-No, no lo es, Cagalli. Este es tu pueblo y de todos los que lo queremos. Jamás fue su pueblo, por eso fue que pudo hacerle esto. -Interviene Kira.

-Lo más importante ahora es devolver el orden a Orb. Luego solo nos queda una cosa más por hacer. -Le dice Athrun.

-Así es. Una última cosa. -Asiente Cagalli volviendo la mirada al cielo, donde gracias al atardecer puede verse el anillo espacial que está sobre ellos.

-Detener a Soren y destruir el anillo espacial. -Dice Shiho.

-Hagámoslo lo antes posible entonces. -Dice Mariu.

-Hagámoslo. Se acerca el fin de tu locura, Soren. -Sentencia la princesa de Orb.

_Shizukani naire muyo ni, fure nimi diku..._

Soren y las cuatro pilotos se encuentran ya en el puente del Ícaro mientras la nave se aproxima al anillo espacial, donde las bioarmors han comenzado a reunirse y multiplicarse, como si fuesen una plaga...

-...Lenore-sama estará complacida... vengan por mi, Lacus-chan, Kira Yamato...

Avance

Proyecto SEED. Finalmente el plan de Lenore y Soren es revelado a Kira y los demás por Sven y Selene. El anillo espacial se activa y la extinción comienza a gestarse. La invasión final se lleva a cabo mientras los héroes tratan de evitar el cataclismo. Kira descubre su conexión con Magdalena mientras Aokari muestra su verdadera identidad a Athrun y Basti escucha a su corazón. Lacus trata de convencer a Soren por última vez pero nuevamente se pone en peligro, ¿qué hará Kira?

Próximo capítulo de Mobile suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

Magdalena

¡Busca el sendero del futuro con tus alas, Strike Crisis!


	25. Fase XXV Magdalena

FASE XXV - **Magdalena**

Colonia Darwin - Anillo espacial

La colonia flota estática frente al anillo espacial. Éste parece el nido de las bioarmors que, como insectos están pegadas a él en abrumadoras cantidades y volando a su alrededor, como larvas en un pedazo de carne. El Ícaro ha aterrizado en el interior de la colonia, que es custodiada por algunos minion suits. En el palacio interior, Soren y las cuatro pilotos se entrevistan con la madre de Athrun, que está en el salón principal.

-Estamos de vuelta, Lenore-sama. -Le hace reverencia el híbrido, imitado por Merle. Aokari la observa con las manos en la cintura y expresión de desprecio, mientras Magdalena lo hace estoica desde su silla de ruedas; sus mechones de cabello le cubren los ojos, haciendo que su mirada parezca perdida. Basti se sujeta el codo derecho con la otra mano un poco más atrás, observando sin decir nada.

-Veo que tuvimos que cambiar nuestros planes, Soren. -Lo recibe su líder.

-En definitiva así fue. No contábamos con que mi querida hermana volviese, y más aún, que lo hiciese con un frente de ataque tan impresionante.

-Soren-sama... -Profiere Merle.

-Sin embargo, me alegra que todos se encuentren bien; Soren, Aokari, Merle, Basti y la pequeña Magdalena. -Agrega Lenore.- Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con Sven y Selene?

-Se quedaron en Orb. -Responde Aokari, secamente.

-Me parece que no tuvieron el estómago para continuar y decidieron rendirse. -Se burla el capitán.

-Veo que has redecorado el lugar, Lenore. -Señala nuevamente la guerrera de cabello azul, haciendo referencia a lo sombrío del lugar. Destacan los tubos con líquido verde y las prominentes viscosidades que caen por las paredes, formando como telarañas.

-A mi me resulta bastante familiar y cómodo. -Apunta Magdalena.

-Eso es porque eres un monstruo. Ahora está peor que antes. -Insiste Aokari. Magdalena mueve sus pupilas enfocándolas a ella, molesta.

-Es verdad, aunque debo admitir que lo que más me da curiosidad el origen de las cosas que están allá afuera... Lenore-sama... -Dice tímidamente Basti, haciendo referencia a las bioarmors.

-Ah, si. Son un regalo de nuestros amigos. Aparecieron por la puerta una vez fue terminada. Son máquinas biológicas, bioarmors, para ser mas específica. Magdalena y Soren son capaces de controlarlas, ya que se regulan con el patrón de onda psíquico que ambos son capaces de desarrollar gracias a sus unidades, el Strike Crisis y el Infinity Hecatomb.

-Eso quiere decir que tu y yo tenemos nuevas mascotas, Magda-chan. -Le comenta Soren alborotándole el cabello. La niña asiente emocionada.

-¡¡Si!!!

-Esta situación trasciende al clásico gusto de los niños por adquirir mascotas inusuales... -Agrega Merle.

-¿Acaso hay algo normal en este lugar? -Pregunta irónicamente Aokari.

-Basta. No es tiempo para pelear entre nosotros. Nuestra hora finalmente ha llegado. La hora en que el mundo finalmente evolucionará a su nuevo futuro elegido por nosotros. ¡La neohumanidad!! -Profiere Lenore emocionada.

Todos dejan de hablar ante la declaración de Lenore. Soren sonríe malignamente, igual que Magdalena. Merle y Basti escuchan sin gestear y Aokari la mira con repulsión.

-¿Sucede algo, Aokari?

-¿Neohumanos? ¿Es que este plan realmente contempla aquello por lo que se supone que estamos luchando? ¿No es acaso la venganza de los extendidos, híbridos y clones contra los humanos puros?

-Es que precisamente nosotros seremos la neohumanidad, Ao. -La corrige Soren.

-Soren... -Profiere furiosa.

-Sin duda la humanidad será otra luego de completar nuestro plan. Por ahora solo espera y confía en nuestra líder. -Le explica mientras le sujeta el puño con la mano, haciendo que lo baje.

-Comienzo a dudar de las razones por las que Sven y Selene desertaron... -Insiste la guerrera.

-¡Yo apoyaré al capitán Garzel hasta el final! -Interviene Merle.

-Yo lucharé para hacer feliz a Soren onii-chan... contra quien sea y cuando sea. -Agrega Magdalena.

-¿Lo ves? En este punto ya solo nos queda ir hacia adelante. No hay vuelta atrás, Ao.

La joven se ve acorralada. No tiene otra opción más que bajar la mirada y volver el rostro hacia otro lado.

-Esa es la actitud. -Se burla el ojiamarillo.

-En ese caso ya es la hora. ¡Posiciones las estaciones del anillo! Es hora de activar la puerta e iniciar el plan. -Da la orden la líder IRHOZ. Varios extendidos que están en las estaciones de trabajo configuran todos los dispositivos ante su mirada de satisfacción.

-Con su permiso, Lenore-sama. Debemos encargarnos de algunas cosas. -Se despide Soren.

-¿Como de esos que van a oponerse al futuro?

-Exactamente. Puedo asegurar que una flota muy grande de mobile suits y de naves de ataque se aparecerá pronto por aquí. Debemos estar listos.

-Pronto será nuestra hora de jugar... -Agrega la niña asesina.

-Ven pronto, Lacus-chan... Kira Yamato...

* * *

Orb

En Morgenröte la actividad es máxima y a toda potencia. El Arcángel y el Eternal Sakura están en posición de despegue en una catapulta booster. Cagalli y Kisaka dirigen todas las actividades mientras Erica está hablando en un salón de reuniones con Athrun, Kira y Lacus. En ese instante llegan Sven y Selene escoltados por Amagi.

-Aquí están los miembros de IRHOZ, Erica-san. -Se los entrega el teniente.

-Muchas gracias, Amagi.

-Con su permiso. -Los saluda el militar y se da la vuelta, alejándose.

-Ustedes son... -Dice Athrun al ver que Sven porta una chaqueta del uniforme de IRHOZ, mientras Selene continúa con su bata blanca de laboratorio.

-Mi nombre es... -Comienza a decir el extendido, pero es interrumpido por Muu.

-Sven Cal Vayan... -Dice el coronel. Sven vuelve su mirada hacia la persona que lo reconoció.

-Sven... -Profiere Selene.

-¿Y usted quien es? Su voz me resulta familiar, pero no logro identificarlo.

-Mi nombre es Muu La Fraga... pero tu me conociste como Neo Lorrnoke.

-Coronel Lorrnoke... imposible...

-Lo imposible es que tu estés vivo. Lo último que supe sobre Phantom Pain fue que la segunda tropa tenía como blanco atacar la DDS, pero que el ataque falló.

-Veo que está muy bien informado, coronel. -Interfiere Selene.- Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Selene McGriff, y, como usted acertadamente apuntó, yo solía trabajar para la DDS.

-¿Y qué hacían entonces un expiloto de la alianza y una científica de la DDS en un grupo como IRHOZ? -Pregunta Muu.

-Lo que sucede es que nosotros dos morimos ese día. -Dice cortantemente Sven.

-...Se a lo que te refieres. -Contesta Muu.

-Aún así, eso no les da derecho a ser terroristas. -Dice Athrun, metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿Terroristas? -Ironiza el extendido.

-Creo que confunde los términos, capitán Zala. Trabajamos para IRHOZ por agradecimiento a su líder, que nos rescató cuando nuestra muerte estaba decidida, y por justicia, para reivindicar a todos los extendidos, híbridos y clones que han sido creados por el capricho genético de la humanidad... o al menos eso pensábamos.

-Las intenciones de Soren parecen ir mucho más allá de eso. -Interviene Lacus.

-Eso me temo, Lacus-sama. Las intenciones de Lenore Zala y de Soren Garzel no son las mismas que nosotros perseguíamos al unirnos a su grupo.

Athrun aprieta el puño y baja la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su madre. Kira le pone la mano en el hombro, se miran y asienten.

-Ya no importa contarles nada, después de todo, es verdad que ya estamos muertos. -Dice Selene mirando a Sven, que sonríe levemente.- Lo que Lenore persigue es algo conocido como el plan SEED.

-¿El plan SEED? -Pregunta Kira.

-El objetivo del plan es crear una neohumanidad a partir de los humanos que poseen la SEED.

-¿Y cómo pretenden hacer tal cosa? -Pregunta Athrun.

-Es sencillo. Eliminar a todo aquel que no tiene SEED y dejar vivos solo a los que si la tienen. Haciendo un análisis se los podemos poner de esta manera. Solo cinco personas de cada millón poseen dicho factor evolutivo, aunque sea de forma latente.

-A Lenore no le interesan ni los extendidos ni los híbridos... lo único que quiere es su gran renacer... apagar a la humanidad actual y encender una nueva llama que arderá con el poder de una humanidad que guiará su evolución por dicho factor. -Agrega Sven.

-Es como el plan Destiny de Dillundal... pero aún peor, porque trae a la muerte como mensajero... -Dice Lacus.

-Y aún así, dudo que Soren comparta la misma visión que Lenore... pero de eso no se nada.

-¿¡Y cómo planean llevar a cabo ese horrible plan?! -Pregunta Kira.

-En estos momentos el anillo espacial debe estar iniciando funciones. Desde ahí lanzarán sondas que se posicionarán alrededor de la órbita de la tierra y una vez en posición liberarán a un agente que se esparcirá en la atmósfera para matar a todo aquel humano común. -Dice Selene con los ojos cerrados. Luego toma una taza de café y le da un breve sorbo.

-Por cierto, ese agente es extraterrestre. -Agrega Sven, en tono de broma.

-La puerta... la puerta es un agujero de gusano que conecta con otro punto de la galaxia. No estoy segura cual, ya que puede ser programado... lo mas probable es que el agente que Lenore va a utilizar llegue por esa puerta, pero quién sabe que otro uso le puedan dar... eso ya no lo se... -Le da otro sorbo a su café.

-En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos salir ahora mismo. -Se levanta Kira, secundado por Athrun y por Lacus.

-No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de consentir que tan macabro plan se lleve acabo. -Dice Athrun despectivamente hacia Sven y Selene, pero no se inmutan. Se dan la vuelta y comienzan a salir de la habitación, pero Selene los detiene nuevamente.

-Una cosa más. Ni el Strike Freedom ni el Infinity Justice tienen oportunidad contra las dos unidades principales de ellos, el Strike Crisis y el Infinity Hecatomb. Están en otro nivel...

-Eso ya lo veremos. -Insiste Athrun.

-No, no es por molestarlos. Esas dos unidades cuentan con el sistema de interfase neural directa, aparte tienen instalado el sistema caribdis, el artemis, el Lumiere y el Zero. Solo un idiota los atacaría de frente con una unidad con un sistema de control como el de ustedes.

Athrun recuerda la imagen de Magdalena a través de la pantalla, y como destacaban los cables bajo su piel.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿que no vayamos y nos demos por vencidos? -La reta el piloto Justice.

-No. Sugiero que se pongan a su nivel.

-Selene y yo fuimos compañeras en la universidad. -Interviene Erica Simmons.- Entre las dos hemos ideado un sistema diferente al de las unidades IRHOZ, pero que podría equivaler a su poder.

-¿Huh? -Vuelven a verse Kira y Athrun.

Las dos científicas llevan al grupo de conversación ante las dos unidades, Freedom y Justice, que están atracadas en el hangar. Las miran de abajo hacia arriba.

-Aún está en fase experimental, pero les daría un control sobre sus unidades de tres veces más con respecto a la movilidad, la velocidad y la capacidad de reacción que tienen en este momento.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -Inquiere Lacus.

-Es el sistema Dendrit. Por medio de nodos inyectados a las terminales nerviosas principales del piloto lograrán interactuar directamente con su unidad, como si fuera su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, al tratarse de unidades tan poderosas como las suyas, no podrán utilizarlas al cien por ciento mientras no estén en modo SEED.

-Ya veo...

-Magdalena Hibiki, la piloto del Strike Crisis controla un sistema similar, pero el suyo tiene tecnología que le fue provista a Lenore por sus "amigos".

-Magdalena... -Profiere Lacus.

-...¿Hibiki? -Pregunta Kira. Recuerda mientras luchaba contra Basti.- _¡Yo soy la otra hija del doctor Hibiki!!!_- Luego recuerda mientras hablaban con ella al viajar hacia Orb.-_ Yo solía ser Basti Hibiki, pero ahora soy Basti Garzel..._

-¿Huh? -Vuelve a verlos Selene.

-Disculpa, ¿quieres decir que esa niña podría ser hija del doctor Hibiki? -Inquiere Kira, consternado.

-Tu... sin duda eres Kira Yamato. Es verdad, Magdalena fue creada por Hibiki como la piloto perfecta, igual que lo hizo contigo como el coordinador definitivo y Basti como tu clon. Sin duda la más afortunada fue tu hermana Cagalli, ya que no alcanzó a poner sus manos sobre ella.

-Eso quiere decir que esa niña también es mi hermana...

-En pocas palabras, sí. Pero ella es totalmente diferente a ustedes. Sus terminales nerviosas están muy restringidas en su vida cotidiana, y solo se liberan cuando pilota con el sistema Caribdis. _Es más, ni siquiera es totalmente humana... es más como ellos... -_Piensa para sí.

-Comenzaremos a trabajar en las unidades mientras despegamos, no podemos perder ni un solo segundo. -Agrega Erica. Todos asienten.

-Bueno, me despido, joven coordinador definitivo.

-Espero que ustedes le den una patada en el trasero al imbécil de Soren de una vez por todas. -Les encarga Sven.- Pero por las dudas, iremos con ustedes para asegurarnos.

-Como quieras. Es hora, entonces. -Dice Athrun mientras mira al Justice siendo reparado y actualizado con las nuevas armas y el nuevo sistema, igual que el Freedom.

* * *

Colonia Darwin

Las bioarmors vuelan por el espacio como insectos. El anillo espacial está comenzando a emitir luces verdes que destellan en su contorno a la vez que las estaciones se activan. El Ícaro ha despegado y está patrullando. Dentro de él se encuentran todos los pilotos. Lenore continúa dentro de la colonia.

Magdalena y Basti están observando por un ventanal que muestra el espacio. La pequeña está en su silla de ruedas mientras la joven está de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, Magdalena?

-No es algo sobre lo que debamos opinar, nee-chan.

-Aokari-san tiene razón en que esto no se parece a la meta que perseguíamos originalmente. Es mas, tengo miedo de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante.

-Tu siempre te preocupas demasiado, onee-chan. Estar con Kira onii-san y su amigo la estrella de cine debió hacerle daño a tu cerebro.

-¿Estrella de cine?

-Solo es bueno para que las mujeres como tu lo admiren, pero no le veo habilidades para otra cosa. Son cosas que no entiendo...

-Sin embargo, si mal no recuerdo, ¿no fue él quien te cortó un ala en la última batalla? -Se burla Basti.

-Humm... eso fue porque me descuidé.

-Cuando llegué a Orb por primera vez junto con Kerma, Athrun-san y yo luchamos en una batalla de Astrays, pero fue él quien terminó derribándome de un movimiento. Créeme, Magdalena, Athrun-san no es alguien a quien puedas tomar a la ligera. _No lo es..._

-La próxima vez que luchemos lo voy a matar. Puedo prometértelo, onee-chan. Luego Kira onii-san, Soren onii-chan, tu y yo viviremos como una familia. -Dice emocionada.

-Magdalena... -La mira sorprendida de sus deseos.

-Por supuesto que Soren quiere a la esposa de Kira onii-san para él, pero yo creo que está bien que la compartan, ¿no es así?

-No creo que sea así. Las parejas no se comparten.

-Huh... que aburrido...

-Puede que si, pero son las leyes del mundo.

-Un mundo que está por desaparecer bajo nuestra lluvia...

-Magdalena... ¿es esa tu razón para luchar?

-... Soren onii-chan me dio una razón para vivir. Yo haré todo lo que él me pida, siempre...

Basti la mira sin decir nada. Vuelve sus ojos al espacio y pone la mano sobre el vidrio, preocupada por lo que viene. En ese momento se asoma Aokari por la orilla del pasillo. Ella vuelve a mirarla y las dos asienten.

-Magdalena... por favor, nunca dejes solo a mi hermano.

-¿Onee-chan? -La mira extrañada.

-Hasta pronto. -Se despide de ella y se aleja. Cuando Magdalena la mira alejarse, Aokari ya no está, así que solo observa a la castaña dar la vuelta por el pasillo.

* * *

Orb

Finalmente el Arcángel, el Eternal Sakura y diez naves clase Izumo (Kusanagi) están despegando del puerto de Onogoro. Lacus va en su puesto de comando en el Eternal junto con Kira. Recuerdan el momento de la despedida de su hija.

-Cuídala mucho, mamá. -Le dice Kira a Caridad, que recibe a su nieta entre sus brazos.

-Este es nuestro tesoro más preciado. -Agrega Lacus.

-Descuiden. Este tesoro es tan valioso para mí como para ustedes. Ahora, Kano, despídete de tus padres. -Le indica la abuela.

-Adiós, Kano. -Le dice Kira acariciándole la cabeza.

-Volveremos pronto. -Se despide Lacus dándole un beso en la frente. La niña los observa riendo.

-¿Están seguros que deben ir?

-Es nuestro deber. El mío y de Lacus.

-Kira...

-No puedo detenerlos, pero por favor, vuelvan, al lado de su hija.

-Es ella nuestra razón para luchar. De ninguna manera podemos no volver. -Dice Lacus.

-Hasta pronto. Vamos, Lacus. -Le indica Kira.

Vuelven al presente mientras se toman de la mano con fuerza y miran hacia adelante en el puente de mando.

-Por Kano. -Dice Lacus.

-Por nuestra familia. -Corrige Kira. Ella asiente feliz y seria a la vez.

En el Arcángel van Cagalli y Athrun junto con Mariu y los demás. Todos están sorprendidos de que la princesa de Orb los acompañe esta vez.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Cagalli?

-Es mi pueblo y nunca lo abandonaré; pero en esta ocasión, no solo lo hago por mi, sino también por Orb y por su futuro. Todos saben que su representante está aquí y que va dispuesta a defender la libertad y el honor de su nación.

-Ahora ya hablas como Cagalli. -Sonríe Athrun.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso antes no lo hacía?

-Bueno...

-¿¿¡Qué quisiste decir con eso, Athrun!?? -Le dice molesta.

-Nada, nada.

-Athrun... -Profiere en tono amenazante.

-No, Cagalli, espera, está bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo... -Dice mientras va retrocediendo ante la creciente sombra de su amada enfurecida.

-Je, pobre tipo. -Comenta Muu.

-¡¡Muu La Fraga!! No descuides tus controles. -Le dice Mariu, en tono de esposa dominante.

-¡No, para nada! -Responde diligentemente.

-Por eso mejor solo que casado. -Comenta Chandra.

-Sin duda. -Apoya Miri.

* * *

PLANT

La nave Argos ha despegado del puerto espacial de Aprilius y viaja en dirección al anillo espacial, igual que las tropas de Orb. En el puente de la nave va Yzak con el oficial, y en el asiento superior va la propia Amara Garzel, acompañándolos en la misión.

-Me parece demasiado arriesgado que usted en persona nos acompañe, presidente. -Insiste Yzak.

-Y a mi me parece que yo soy la presidenta, capitán Joule.

-Hmmm... -Profiere Yzak.

-Además, no existe otro lugar para mi en este momento. _Estoy aquí para corregir mis errores y enfrentar mis pecados... Soren... Basti... espero verlos pronto..._

-Capitán, hemos detectado que una gran flota también se dirige hacia la zona de la colonia Darwin y el anillo espacial. ¡Son las fuerzas de Orb!

-Muy bien, Cagalli-san y Athrun también van. ¡A toda potencia! ¡Debemos apoyar su ataque lo antes posible!

-¡¡Si!! -Contestan todos los soldados.

-Así que Orb... teniente Elthman. -Dice Amara dirigiéndose a Diakka.

-¡A sus órdenes! -Lo saluda militarmente. Ella le devuelve el saludo.

-Usted, al igual que el capitán Joule, conoce bien a los dirigentes del ejército de Orb. ¿Cree que tenemos alguna oportunidad con su ayuda?

-Sin duda. Parte de sus fuerzas son el Strike Freedom y el Infinity Justice, dos unidades patentadas por la facción Clyne y pilotadas por los dos mejores pilotos que conozco. Además está el Arcángel, nave de la cual ya debe haber oído hablar.

-Tienes razón... te preguntaré una cosa. ¿Tienes a alguien por quién luchar?

-¿Señora presidenta? -Inquiere Diakka sin comprender la pregunta.

-Tu sabes... ¿tienes novia?

-¿Ahh?? -Exclama Yzak al escuchar la pregunta. Diakka se queda sonrojado sin saber qué contestar.

-Yo... bueno... este...

-Si la tienes, lucha por ella. En esta batalla lo más importante será defender la vida... la vida de todos. Por cierto, si se que tienes novia y que se llama Miriallia Haw, y que además es natural.

-Eh, si, así es.

-No importa lo que digan los demás. Si la amas, defiende tu amor y sean felices. Lo que he aprendido es que el futuro será llevado por los hijos de los que tomen la decisión de ser como quieren ser.

-A... si, señora. Como usted diga.

-Y también por aquellos cuyos matrimonios sean la insignia del futuro de PLANT. -Dice en voz alta para ser escuchada por Yzak, que también se sonroja.

-¡Mi vida privada no es asunto suyo, señora presidenta! -Le grita mientras la saluda. Amara se ríe desde su asiento.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de espera se encuentran Shinn y Luna. Ella está sentada en el sofá mientras Shinn mira por el vitral hacia el hangar de mobile suits, donde su unidad está atracada.

-Luna... dentro de poco comenzará la batalla...

-Si, así es.

-Y tendremos que luchar nuevamente contra esa niña. Aún no se si puedo matarla. Perdóname, Luna, pero no puedo hacerlo...

-Tranquilo, Shinn, lo comprendo. -Dice abrazándolo por un lado.

-¿Luna?

-Quisiera que me disculparas por enfadarme así la última vez que hablamos sobre esto. Te amo, Shinn, y eso me dice que es tu buen corazón el que no te permite matar a una niña.

-... Mi buen corazón, claro...

-Te prometo que encontraremos la manera de vencerla sin derrotarla. ¿Qué tal?

-Luna... -La mira reanimado por sus palabras.- ¡Gracias! -La abraza emotivamente. Ella le corresponde el abrazo con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo esperemos que exista esa posibilidad.

-Existirá...

-Aunque después de todo, presiento que no tendremos la oportunidad de luchar con ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo se, solo lo presiento.

-Hum.

-Shinn... -Se apoya sobre su pecho y ahora es él quien la abraza. Los dos se quedan así un momento.

* * *

Nave de combate Ícaro, periferia del anillo espacial

-¿Estás segura de esto? -Le pregunta Aokari a Basti. Las dos van con sus trajes de piloto y están en el hangar de despegue de mobile suits.

-No tengo ninguna duda. Por primera vez se lo que debo hacer.

-En ese caso, vamos de una vez. Solo espero que nos den tiempo de hacer lo que debemos hacer antes de que se den cuenta.

Basti vuelve la mirada hacia Pichí, que está apoyado en su hombro.

-Eso te lo dio Athrun, ¿verdad?

-Si, así es. Este es ahora mi tesoro.

-Ya veo... bien, hay que darse prisa. Si lo hacemos rápido es posible que evitemos la batalla.

-¡De acuerdo!

Las dos suben rápidamente a sus unidades y encienden los controles. Se despliega el acrónimo del Absolute Nightmare

**G**ENERAL  
**U**NSUBBED  
**N**UCLEAR  
**D**RIVE  
**A**SSAULT  
**M**ODULE

Y también el del Truth Feather

**G**AMMA  
**U**NLEASHED  
**N**UCLEAR  
**D**OMINATING  
**A**TTACK  
**M**ANEUVER

-Es hora, Basti.

-¡Si!

-¡Aokari Ryummi, Absolute Nightmare, lanzamiento!

-¡Basti Garzel, Truth Feather, allá voy!

Los dos mobile suits despegan de la catapulta del Ícaro y se dirigen hacia el anillo espacial. Basti saca su cañón de energía y Aokari los cañones laterales y anteriores de multifase.

-¡¡Vamos a destruir esa cosa!!!

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

En el Arcángel, Mariu y los demás están en el puente de mando. Athrun y Cagalli ya han salido del puente hacia el hangar para salir en sus unidades y Muu se acaba de poner de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta. Mariu lo detiene.

-Muu...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo... solo quiero que me prometas nuevamente que volverás.

-Tonta... por supuesto que voy a volver. Ahora más que nunca tengo razones para hacerlo; una linda esposa y una hija que me esperan... para que las lleve a casa y les cocine la cena.

-¡¡Muu!!

-Shh... es algo que me encanta hacer. -Dice antes de besarla. Todos los controladores vuelven la cara hacia otros lados para no entrometerse en la escena.

-Ve ahora.

-Iré. Vuelvo en un momento.

En el hangar, son Athrun y Cagalli quienes se estan terminando de vestir con los uniformes. Cagalli le está ayudando a subir la cremallera del pecho de su traje a Athrun.

-Así está bien.

-Eso lo hubiera podido hacer yo mismo...

-Lo se, pero me gusta hacerlo.

-Ya veo.

-Athrun... ¿estás seguro de que puedes dominar ese sistema?

-La verdad no confío en Selene McGriff, pero si en Erica-san. Hicimos unas pruebas y lo pude conducir bien, no creo tener ningún problema.

-Sin embargo, si tus nervios están conectados al Justice, significa que sentirás dolor cuando lo dañen, ¿verdad?

-Si, así que espero que eso no suceda. -Dice nervioso.

-No sucederá porque yo estaré detrás de ti en todo momento.

-Cagalli... aún no me parece seguro que hayas venido.

La chica le muestra su puño junto con una mirada amenazante. Athrun cambia su rostro de preocupación por una sonrisa.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que vengas a luchar conmigo...

En ese instante ella se apoya en su pecho por última vez. El la rodea con sus brazos y apoya su rostro en su cabeza.

-Nos casaremos cuando esto termine. Lo prometimos.

-Es una promesa, pero más que eso, es lo que deseo.

-Y yo también.

-Cagalli...

-Athrun...

Los dos se besan por última vez antes de subir a sus unidades. Se separan, Cagalli se sube al Akatsuki y Athrun al Justice. Este último tiene que conectar los cables a su traje y casco para activar el nuevo sistema.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Eternal, Shiho ha terminado de ponerse su uniforme al igual que Kira, los dos avanzan por el pasillo hacia las unidades, pero Lacus los intercepta en la entrada.

-Yo me adelanto. -Dice la coordinadora castaña.

-Si, ya te alcanzo.

-Kira...

-Lacus...

-Vuelve pronto.

-Lo haré... por nuestra familia.

-Nuestra familia...

-Te amo, Lacus, y pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón.

-Kira... -Profiere Lacus con un amargo presentimiento. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.- Yo también te amo...

-Te juro que regresaré...

-Lo se, Kira. Estaré esperando. -Dice sin dejar de abrazarlo, elevando su rostro y buscando con sus labios los suyos, encontrándose y fundiéndose en un beso. Luego se separan.

-Es hora de ir.

-Si... ve.

Kira y Shiho se suben a sus unidades y se preparan a despegar.

-Si que es un gran reto tener una familia. Ya no puedes morir así como así. -Le dice Shiho.

-Y que lo digas. Espero que podamos terminar con esto rápido.

-Pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea, Kira-san.

-Solo dime Kira, después de todo, somos amigos, al igual que con Yzak y Diakka, ¿verdad?

-Muy bien, Kira. -Sonríe ella. El Freedom y el Charity se mueven a la zona de despegue.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el puente del Ícaro, Libby le notifica a Soren sobre las dos unidades.

-¡Capitán, dos unidades acaban de despegar del hangar y se dirigen hacia el anillo espacial! ¡Son el Truth y el Nightmare!

-Truth... Nightmare... ya me lo esperaba de Aokari, pero no de ti, Basti... -Dice en voz baja.

-¿Capitán? ¿Usted les dio la orden?

-¡¡Llama a Magdalena!! ¡¡Que se encargue de derribar a esas dos traidoras!!!!

-¿Señor?

-¡¡Esas dos unidades van a intentar destruir nuestro anillo espacial!! ¡¡Que Magdalena salga ahora!!!

-¡¡Si!!!

-¡¡Capitán, la flota de Orb entrará pronto en nuestro territorio!!

-¡Comunícalo a Darwin, que todas las fuerzas de ataque se desplieguen. ¡Las bioarmors también harán su parte! ¡Muévanse, ahora!!!

-¡¡Si!!! -Dicen Abby y Gabby.

-¡¡Magdalena Hibiki, Strike Crisis, aquí voy!! -Grita la niña mientras la unidad blanca despega y se acerca volando hacia ellas.

-¡¡Ahora, Basti, dispara!! -Le indica Aokari. Las dos disparan sus rayos contra el anillo espacial, pero son bloqueados por algunas bioarmors que se interponen, destruyéndose ellas.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Oh no...

-¡¡¡Onee-chan!!!! -Grita Magdalena llegando hasta ellas e interponiéndose en su camino.

-Magdalena... -La reconoce Basti. Aokari pone cara de rabia.

* * *

Nave de combate Arcángel

-¡¡Muu La Fraga, Strike Zero, fuera!!

-_¡Strike Zero, despegue, por favor!_

-¡¡Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, aquí voy!!

_-¡Akatsuki, despegue, adelante!_

-¡¡Athrun Zala, Justice, lanzamiento!!

_-¡¡Justice, despegue, adelante!!!_

Nave de combate Argos

-¡Yzak Joule, Wisdom, lanzamiento!!

-¡Diakka Elthman, Courage, despegue!

-¡Lunamaria Hawke, Destiny Impulse, aquí voy!

-¡Shinn Asuka, Sky Destiny, allá voy!!

Nave de combate Eternal

-¡¡Shiho Hanhefuss, Charity, fuera!!!

_-¡Charity, despegue autorizado!_

-¡¡Kira Yamato, Freedom, allá voy!!

Los dos mobile suits del Eternal, tres del Arcángel y los cuatro del Argos salen volando en dirección a la batalla. Al mismo tiempo despegan los escuadrones de Astrays y Murasames de Orb y los Zakus y Goufs de PLANT, que vienen en la nave de Yzak.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Magdalena sigue discutiendo con Basti y Aokari, que intentaron destruir el anillo espacial.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿qué tratas de hacer al atacar el anillo espacial?

-¡Hazte a un lado, Magdalena! ¡no podemos permitir que Lenore y mi hermano utilicen esto para matar gente!!

-¡Pero es necesario! ¿Acaso no quieres que venga el nuevo mundo que ellos desean?

-¡Eres tu la que no entiende! ¡No tenemos derecho a quitar vidas solo por ambición! ¡la humanidad evolucionará cuando llegue su momento! ¡no podemos meter nuestras manos en la naturaleza!

Magdalena se enfurece antes las palabras de Basti. Frunce el seño y levanta las cejas, sus ojos pasan de rosas a rojos, igual que el color del Strike Crisis.

-Esa unidad... -Comenta Aokari.

-¡¿Qué no tenemos derecho?! ¡¡¿Y qué hay del derecho de la venganza?!! ¡¡Fueron ellos los que jugando con la ciencia nos crearon a nosotras!! ¡¡a las tres!!! ¿Cómo es que ustedes quieren salvar a esa gente??? ¡¡Por su culpa yo soy de esa forma!!! ¡¡la esperanza de vida de ustedes es muy corta!! ¡¡¿¡qué les pasa?!!!

-Esas... esas son las palabras de mi hermano, Magdalena. -Reconoce Basti. La niña se calma por unos instantes y le presta atención.

-Basti...

-Ese discurso es el que utilizó mi hermano para explicarme la realidad... pero no hizo más que convencerme de que su odio tenía fundamento...

-¿Y no es verdad entonces?

-Yo... yo tuve la suerte de conocer a alguien que me enseñó que no tenemos que ser más de lo que queremos ser, y que me mostró que el mundo que antes también odiaba, tiene muchas cosas hermosas que ofrecernos, y eso es gracias a las personas que viven en el... es por eso.-Recuerda el rostro de Athrun sonriéndole.- Es por eso que no puedo dejar que el plan SEED se lleve a cabo. Por favor, comprende, Magdalena, hermana...

-Dices que Soren onii-chan está equivocado... pero nadie más que él ha sido amable conmigo... el me quiere y me dio una familia cuando yo no tenía nada...

-¡Si, pero eso no te obliga a hacer lo que te diga!!

-¡¡Eso no importa!!! ¡¡yo haré lo que el me pida porque quiero!!!! ¡¡¡Y si eso incluye matarte a ti, pues que así sea!!! -Grita mientras el Crisis termina de colorearse de desplazamiento rojo y se lanza a atacarlas a ambas.

-¡¡Magdalena!! -Grita Basti mientras está apunto de recibir el impacto del superlacerta del crisis, pero Aokari interpone su escudo y lo detiene.

-¡¡¡Quítate!!!! -Le grita furiosa, aumentando tanto la fuerza que las empuja con todo y escudo hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! -Profieren tanto Basti como Aokari.

-¡¡Ahora prepárense a morir!!! -Sentencia Magdalena sacando su cañón positrónico lateral y apuntándolo hacia las dos, que aún no logran reponerse del superimpacto que les dio.

-¡¡Nos va a dar!!!

-Rayos... -Profiere Aokari. En ese momento, Magdalena, con una sonrisa sádica, dispara su cañón hacia ellas. Las dos cierran los ojos y se escucha una explosión.

-Perdóname... onee-chan... -Dice la niña en tono triste. Sin embargo, en ese instante se da cuenta de que las unidades no fueron destruidas, el humo comienza a disiparse...

(Meteor)

Basti tiene los ojos cerrados, pero al darse cuenta de que no fue destruida los abre y se da cuenta de que el Freedom las protegió con su escudo.

-¡¿¿Ahh??!! ¿¿Quién eres tu?? ¡¡Kira onii-san!! -Reconoce Magdalena al ver al Freedom.

-Freedom... -Dice Aokari.

-Kira...-san... -Profiere Basti. Kira se encuentra volando frente a ellas con la mirada seria hacia el frente, sin perder de vista a la agresora.

-Basti, Aokari-san, ¿se encuentran bien?

-Ss..si... pero, ¿como sabes? ¿como tu? -Profiere la castaña, Kira enciende la pantalla de comunicación y la ve por la imagen.

-Fue una corazonada. ¿Ahora sabes qué hacer? -Le pregunta decidido.

-Lo se. -Responde seria.

-Esta es la respuesta que esperabas, Kira Yamato. -Lo saluda Aokari.

-En verdad lo es, Aokari-san.

-Noo... no pueden traicionar así a Soren onii-chan... -El Crisis se pone blanco nuevamente.-No pueden... ¡¡¡¡Porque voy a matarlos en este instante!!! -Se pone rojo nuevamente y dispara los veinticuatro nodos dragoon, los cuales comienzan a tratar de destruirlos. Aokari y Basti comienzan a esquivarlos con todo lo que tienen, pero Kira parece hacerlo con relativa facilidad, se aproxima a ella y sacando su lacerta le propina un sablazo, pero ella logra esquivarlo retrocediendo un poco y guardando sus nodos.

-No es posible... ¿como tu? ¡¡bioarmors, ataquen!!!!

Las bioarmors se aproximan y comienzan a embestirlo, pero Kira saca su multimirillia y destruye a todas las que se acercaron, luego saca sus dos lacertas nuevamente y volando hacia Magdalena intenta cortarla, sin embargo la chica saca sus dos sables propios y choca espadas con él.

Al mismo tiempo el equipo de Yzak comienza a derribar a las bioarmors que están rodeando las estaciones que están supuestas a disparar los agentes depuradores hacia la tierra. El Argos, comandado por Amara se aproxima a una de las terminales y se prepara para disparar.

-¡Disparen el auriga! -Ordena la presidenta.

-¡¡Fuego!!!

El cañón positrónico se dispara y destruye de un solo impacto la primera terminal. Yzak sigue ultimando a los enemigos con su expander de disparo y Diakka con su multicañón de energía; Shinn y Luna los parten con sus sables utilizando el desplazamiento de velocidad.

-¡Sigan así! -Les dice Yzak.

-¡Lo se!! -Responde Diakka.

-¡¡Hay que darse prisa!!! -Dice Shinn.

-¡Si! -Asiente Luna.

Por el otro extremo, el Justice, Akatsuki, Charity y Strike Zero se están enfrentando contra los minions y legions que cuidan la colonia. El Eternal se dirige hacia allí mientras el Arcángel va por el anillo espacial.

-¡¡Prueben esto!! -Dice Muu disparando sus cañones laterales en modo armor. Shiho pasa volando en modo Phoenix destruyendo a los suits que se le interponen, lanza el heat grappler y aplasta a otro al mismo tiempo que con su látigo parte a dos mas. Justice lanza su dispositivo sklander y parte a varios, luego le vuelve a la espalda, saca su lanza lacerta y comienza a luchar manualmente. El Akatsuki recibe varios disparos y los refleja, destruyendo a los agresores.

-¡¡Denles con todo lo que tengan!! ¡Vamos a derribar esta cosa de una vez por todas!! -Dice Cagalli. Todos asienten, sin embargo, cuando están por seguir luchando son interrumpidos por una transmisión de Lenore. Athrun la mira aterrado.

-Ella... no es posible...

-Mi nombre es Lenore Zala. Este es un mensaje para las fuerzas que nos atacan. Por favor, cesen su ataque y no intenten detener al destino. La puerta ha comenzado a abrirse y la nueva humanidad está a punto de florecer. No tienen derecho a interponerse con el futuro.

Todas las batallas se detienen ante la aparición de la líder IRHOZ en todos los monitores.

-¡Como si realmente fuéramos a detenernos! -Dice Yzak.

-Lenore... -Profiere Amara, desde el Argos.

-En ese caso, ofrezco una segunda alternativa. Detendremos el combate mientras realizamos una entrevista en la fortaleza Darwin con la siguientes personas: Amara Garzel, Soren Garzel, Basti Garzel, Aokari Ryummi, Lacus Clyne y Athrun Zala. Nadie más que las personas mencionadas pueden entrar a la fortaleza. Si rehúsan hacerlo, me veré obligada a activar los sistemas rociadores del agente de las terminales que aún están activas y a autodestruir la base Darwin. La fuerza de la explosión calcinaría con una supernova a todas sus flotas y calentaría la superficie de la tierra como no tienen idea. Este ha sido mi ultimátum. Las personas mencionadas deben entrar a la base en diez minutos. -Sentencia, luego cierra la comunicación.

-Solo... ellos... -Pregunta Magdalena. El Strike Crisis está nuevamente blanco.

-Lacus... Athrun... Basti... -Profiere Kira.

Basti vuelve a ver a Aokari y ella le asiente.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Kira-san. -Le agradece Basti, luego se da la vuelta con el Truth y junto con el Revenge vuelan hasta la colonia Darwin.

-¡Esperen! -Trata de intervenir, pero Magdalena le cierra el paso.

-No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que ellos terminen de hablar.

-Grr...

Athrun está suspendido en el espacio ante la declaración. En ese instante recibe la transmisión de Lacus.

-¿Lacus?

-Ven por mi y vamos, Athrun.

-Lacus... de acuerdo.

Al mismo tiempo ven pasar una pequeña lanzadera que lleva a Amara Garzel, que por su cuenta se dirige hacia la colonia.

-Vamos. -Acepta el coordinador. Vuela hacia el Eternal, entra en el hangar, abre la cabina y deja entrar a Lacus, que sube corriendo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Lo mismo te digo. -Le sonríe su amiga.

-Sabía que dirías algo así...

_Kimi no subata wa, boku ni miteiru..._

-Lacus... Athrun... tengan cuidado... -Profiere Kira.

-Athrun-kun... Lacus-san... -Dice Mariu desde el Arcángel.

-Ya veo, así que una reunión familiar... ¡¡Soren Garzel, Infinity Hecatomb, fuera!! -Exclama Soren volando fuera del Ícaro hacia Darwin. Merle, que ya ha despegado en el Dark Revenge lo observa alejarse.

-Soren-sama...

_Shikuna ni naire de muyo ni, mune ni hibiku..._

-Vengan todos, a la reunión que he arreglado... -Dice Lenore mientras se dirige al salón del encuentro...

La batalla se ha suspendido por el ultimátum de Lenore. ¿Cual será su propósito? ¿Se revelará finalmente la identidad de Aokari? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de citar a Amara Garzel y sus dos hijos? ¿Y Lacus? El cronómetro de la puerta continúa su marcha, al igual que el de las terminales mientras todos están a la expectativa de lo que sucederá en la reunión.

Avance

Reunión. Basti y Soren se encuentran con su madre, igual que Athrun con la suya. ¿Qué le dirá? ¿A cuál de las dos debe llamar madre? Lacus se enfrenta con su viejo amigo por última vez y Kira intenta convencer a Magdalena de la verdad. La batalla final comienza con todos los actores en posición y una puerta que finalmente se abre.

Próximo capítulo de mobile suit Gundam SEED Destiny SEED of choosen future

A las puertas del infierno

¡¡Expande tus alas de fuego y trae la devastación, Hecatomb!!


	26. Fase XXVI A las puertas del infierno

FASE XXVI - **A las puertas del infierno**

La batalla continúa suspendida tras el ultimátum de Lenore. La convocatoria de los individuos mencionados ha generado desconcierto y temor en todos los combatientes. El Freedom y el Crisis continúan flotando frente al anillo espacial, sin que éste último deje pasar al primero. El grupo de Yzak continúa alrededor de las estaciones de dispersión rodeados de bioarmors, que también han cesado su actividad. Cagalli, Shiho y Muu se encuentran sin moverse frente a la entrada de Darwin, mientras el Justice, pilotado por Athrun, que lleva a Lacus como pasajera se dirige al interior de la colonia.

-¡Athrun!! -Lo llama Cagalli por el intercomunicador. Athrun enciende su pantalla y junto con Lacus miran por ella.

-Cagalli... -Responde él.

-¿¡Acaso en verdad piensan acudir a esa estúpida cita!? ¡Obviamente es una trampa! -Trata de disuadirlos la princesa de Orb.

-Sabemos que responder a su llamado es más que inseguro, pero no tenemos otra opción, Cagalli-san.

-Lacus...

-La que apareció en ese mensaje era inconfundiblemente mi madre, Lenore Zala. Es por eso que es mi obligación enfrentarla en este momento.

-Athrun debe enfrentarse a Lenore, así como yo debo hacerlo con Soren. Por favor, entiende nuestra situación. -Insiste Lacus.

-Ustedes... -Los mira derrotada sabiendo que no puede pararlos. Baja la mirada unos instantes y luego la eleva más animada.- No los perdonaré si no vuelven con vida...

-Se que no. Además, tenemos una boda que celebrar en cuanto regresemos. -Le sonríe el piloto Justice. Lacus le pone la mano en el hombro a Athrun y mira a Cagalli.

-Estaremos bien, Cagalli-san.

-Lo se. Buena suerte. -Les devuelve la sonrisa. Muu y Shiho, que están a su lado también los miran ingresar a la colonia, al mismo tiempo que la lanzadera de Amara Garzel, El Hecatomb, el Nightmare y el Truth.

-Esos sujetos... -Dice Muu al verlos pasar.

-Cagalli-san, Shiho-san... -Profiere Basti al pasar frente a ellos.

-Esa chica... -Dice Shiho recordando su enfrentamiento con el Feather, en el cual fue hecha pedazos por Basti sin mayores dificultades, quedando inconsciente por varios días.

-Rayos.

Mientras, frente al anillo, Magdalena y Kira continúan congelados en el límite del movimiento del otro. Kira no logra encontrar la oportunidad para evadirla y ella tampoco puede atacarlo por miedo a dejarlo escapar.

-¡Debes dejarme ir!

-La convocatoria fue para los que mencionó Lenore, pero tu no estabas en la lista, onii-san.

-Onii-san... -Recuerda la explicación de Selene.-_Ella es la última hija de Hibiki, la humana híbrida creada a partir de los genes de "ellos"..._

-Kira onii-san y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que mi onii-chan me diga que ya puedo matarte.

-Soren...

-Y no te preocupes, tu querida esposita no corre peligro mientras esté con él. Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amigo Athrun. Jijiji. -Se ríe como niña traviesa.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! -Insiste Kira tratando de escapar, pero Magdalena le corta nuevamente el paso. Entrecierra los ojos y lo mira nuevamente.

-Ya te lo dije, tu jugarás aquí conmigo, Kira onii-san.

-Maldición...

* * *

Interior de Darwin

Nightmare y Truth acaban de aterrizar. Aokari y Basti bajan de las cabinas de sus unidades y como la gravedad es mínima, se impulsan y flotando alcanzan la puerta, entrando al pasillo.

-Lenore... -Profiere Aokari.

-¿Por qué nos citó así Lenore-sama?

-No lo se. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que somos realmente estúpidas al acudir a su llamado.

-Aún así, ofreció detener el combate si acudíamos, ¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?

-En realidad ninguna. -Las interrumpe Athrun, que viene junto con Lacus.

-¡Athrun-san! -Lo reconoce Basti.

-Athrun... -Dice Aokari.

-Hola...

-Ustedes también vinieron. -Saluda Lacus.

-Como ya dijimos, no teníamos otra opción. -Le responde la peliazul.

-Eso quiere decir que también desean que el combate no prosiga. Espero que sea verdad, aunque viniendo de ustedes, es difícil asegurar sus verdaderas intenciones. -Dice Athrun. En ese momento se da cuenta de que Basti trae a Pichí en su hombro.

-Athrun-san... es verdad, no tienes razones para confiar en mi... -Dice la castaña, decepcionada.

-... Hum... me parece que en realidad si tiene una. -Interviene Lacus, mientras el pajarillo se limpia las alas.

-¿Huh?

-Es verdad... a estas alturas la microunidad que te di ya te hubiera abandonado si no fueses una buena persona. Por el contrario, veo que está muy feliz contigo.

-¿Confías en el criterio de una microunidad? -Lo cuestiona Aokari.

-No se como explicarlo, pero así es. Es ese pajarillo el que ahora me dice que puedo confiar en ti; y esta vez de verdad, Basti.

-Athrun-san...

-Y por lo que puedo apreciar, también en ti, Aokari-san. -Se dirige a ella Athrun.

-Athrun...

-Bueno, ya que estamos los cuatro será mejor ir juntos a ver a tu madre, Athrun. -Sugiere Lacus.

-Tienes razón. Vamos de una vez.

Los cuatro asienten entre ellos y se dirigen al salón principal guiados por Basti y Aokari. Mientras caminan, Athrun reúne fuerzas para ver a la madre que durante tanto tiempo creyó muerta.

-Madre... -Le vienen a la mente las imágenes de Lenore abrazándolo, mirándolo jugar, tomándose una foto juntos, dándole un regalo, poniéndole su boina para ir a la escuela... luego recuerda la explosión de Junius Seven a través de la pantalla de la plaza.

-Athrun, no estás solo. -Le dice Lacus poniéndole la mano en el hombro. El la mira y pone su mano sobre la de ella.

-Gracias. Tu tampoco lo estás, Lacus.

-Eso lo se, amigo.

-Lacus-sama, Athrun-san... -Profiere Basti mirándolos. Aokari los observa sin decir nada.

* * *

En el exterior, las naves Izumo se encuentran formando un frente de defensa mientras son rodeadas por las bioarmors, que se limitan a rodearlas, pero sin atacar. Lo mismo sucede con el Argos y el grupo de Yzak.

-Han dejado de atacar... ¿debemos retirarnos? -Le pregunta Diakka.

-¿Estás loco? En cualquier momento pueden atacar, además, no podemos perder nuestra posición respecto a estas cosas. -Responde Yzak refiriéndose a las estaciones reflectoras que circundan la atmósfera cercana al anillo.

-Aún así, la manera como se mueven no deja de ponerme nervioso... -Dice Shinn.

-Es verdad, me dan miedo. -Agrega Luna.

-¡Cállense! ¿Acaso no son guerreros de ZAFT? ¡compórtense como tales!

En el centro del campo de batalla, el Dark Revenge y el Ícaro avanzan lentamente hacia la ubicación del Sakura y el Arcángel.

-Soren-sama, por favor, debe darse prisa... -Musita Merle. Su mobile suit y su nave se detienen frente a las naves.

Dentro del Arcángel, Miriallia notifica de la situación.

-¡Capitán! ¡nave enemiga en verde 20! ¡es el Ícaro! ¡también está el Dark Revenge!

-¡¿Ícaro?! -Exclaman todos. La nave aparece en la pantalla.

-Dark Revenge... -Musita Mariu.- Esa joven debe estarlo pilotando... Natal...

-Esta vez caerás ante mí, Mariu Ramius... tu y tu nave pagarán el haber destruido a mi hermana. -Sentencia la enemiga.

* * *

Dentro de la cámara principal de Darwin, Amara Garzel abre las puertas de par en par dejando entrar la luz a la habitación. En el trono está sentada Lenore y a su izquierda está de pie Soren.

-Amara, te esperábamos. -La recibe su antigua amiga.

-Lenore... Soren...

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, madre. -Saluda Soren.

-Eres la más puntual, como siempre. Recuerdo aquella época en la que esperábamos juntas para ver a nuestros hijos el día de visitas en la academia de ZAFT... aunque viéndolo bien, en realidad no fueron muchas esas ocasiones. La memoria le falla a una después de cierta edad, ¿no crees?

-Lo recuerdo bien. La famosa madre modelo esposa del representante de Diciembre, Lenore Zala. ¿Cuando cambiaste la sartén y la cuchara por las máquinas de destrucción masiva? -Pregunta irónica.

-Son cosas que suceden... -Se burla Lenore.

-Soren, hijo, ven, vamos de vuelta a PLANT. No tienes por qué estar con esta mujer. -Lo llama ella. Soren no hace ningún gesto.

-Oh, creo que no es un comentario adecuado, Amara. -Contesta la malvada.

-¿Por qué me has convocado aquí, Lenore?

-Como te dije, simplemente para discutir contigo y los demás el cese de un enfrentamiento que no nos llevará a ningún lado. Esta batalla puede evitarse, amiga mía.

-¿Vas a decirme que debemos rendirnos y dejar que procedan como quieran?

-Bueno, en realidad sería lo mejor, pero como ustedes son humanos, estoy casi segura de que tu respuesta será negativa.

-Soren, vámonos de aquí...

-Madre... ¿sabes por qué te citamos a ti también?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡¡A esto!! -Profiere furioso sacando su arma y disparándole a su madre, hiriéndola en el brazo.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Retrocede la presidenta mientras su sangre mancha el piso. En ese instante llegan Athrun y los demás.

-¡¡Mamá!! -Grita Basti al ver la escena. Athrun y Lacus miran horrorizados a Soren. La joven clon sale corriendo a apoyar a su madre, que está a punto de caer.

-Soren... -Musita Aokari.

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!! ¿¿¡¡cómo te atreves!!??? -Le reclama Basti.

-Basti... hija... -La reconoce Amara abrazándola y apoyándose en ella.

-Mamá... quería verte... -Llora la chica.

-Basti, es por esta mujer que mi vida ha sido de la manera que es ahora. Si esta maldita mujer no se hubiera metido con el desgraciado de Uzumi yo no hubiera estado condenado a ser un híbrido... y una vez nací no hiciste más que desentenderte de mi situación y tratarme como si fuese un coordinador como cualquier otro... ¡¡a sabiendas de que mi cuerpo no puede resistir este estado!!!

-Soren, yo... -Trata de decir Amara.

-Soren... -Profiere Lacus.

-Hermano, mi madre siempre nos quiso mucho. ¡A los dos!!

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!! ¡Cargo conmigo porque no tenía más opción, y a ti te adoptó solo porque eres la clon de Kira Yamato!!!! ¿¿¡Acaso no lo ves!??

-¡¡No es verdad!! ¡¡ella siempre nos trató bien!! ¡¡somos un familia!! -Dice Basti entre lágrimas mientras recuerda a Amara pasando de largo frente a ella cuando era niña, sin hacerle caso.

-Basti... -Musita su madre.

-Eres una idiota. Sabes que lo que dices no es más que una mentira que inventaste para no sentirte sola...

-No lo es... no... -Llora en voz baja abrazándose a Amara, que la mira con rostro culpable.

-¡¡Basta ya, Soren!!! -Interviene Lacus extendiendo los brazos e interponiéndose entre Basti y Amara y Soren.

-Lacus-chan...

-¡Culpar a tu madre de lo que sucede en tu vida es la cosa más cobarde que puedes hacer!! ¡¡nadie es responsable por lo que nos sucede más que nosotros mismos!!

-Lacus... -Profiere Athrun.

-En lo que a mi respecta te comportas como un niño llorón y amargado. Siempre culpando a los demás de lo que te sucede; desde que éramos niños siempre fue lo mismo. Sin embargo, en el fondo siempre tuviste buen corazón, y creo que aún lo tienes... por favor, Soren, desiste y ven con nosotros...

-Lacus-chan... tu siempre has sido aquella luz que brilla para mí en medio de la oscuridad... lo fuiste desde el momento que te vi por primera vez en PLANT... -Le viene a la mente la imagen de Lacus de niña con una pelota sonriéndole, mientras él, que venía con lentes oscuros, también pequeño, se le acerca tímidamente.

-_Yo soy Lacus Clyne, ¿Y tu?_

_-Yo... yo me llamo Soren...Soren Garzel..._

_-¡Soren-kun! ¿pero por qué llevas lentes oscuros? -_Se le acerca la pequeña dejando la pelota de lado y poniéndose de puntillas para ver sobre los anteojos.

-_No, no me veas... no me gusta... -_Responde tapándose con las manos.

-_¿Y por qué? -_Le pregunta inocentemente.

-_Mi ojo, mi ojo es el de un monstruo. La última vez escuché a alguien decir que era un fenómeno..._

_-¿Un fenómeno? ¿y eso qué es?_

_-Un fenómeno es algo que es extraño y diferente a lo que todos tienen..._

_-¿Quieres decir que es especial?_

_-Es... ¿Especial?..._

_-Si es único es que es especial, ¿no lo crees?_

_-Clyne-san..._

_-¡Déjame ver! -_Le insiste Lacus jugando con las manos a quitarle los anteojos, él insiste en evitarlo, pero acaban dando vueltas y se caen al suelo. La niña le quita los anteojos y los levanta sobre su cabeza mirándolo emocionada. Soren cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar ser visto.

-_¡Sooo-ren-kun! ¡abre los ojos!_

Lentamente se decide a abrirlos. La tierna imagen de la niña Lacus Clyne se refleja en su ojo amarillo por primera vez.

-_Tienes los ojos de dos colores... ¡tienes el ojo más lindo que he visto!_

-_Clyne-san..._ -La mira emocionado, sin poder asimilar que su defecto sea ovacionado.

-_¡No me digas así! Dime Lacus-chan..._

-_Lacus...-chan..._

-_¡Seamos amigos!_

_-S... si... me gustaría..._

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la vez que te conocí... tu fuiste quien me aceptó tal y como era, sin importar si era un coordinador puro o no... a partir de ese momento fuiste tu y nadie más...

-Soren... -Musita Athrun.

-¿Y no recuerdas lo que decíamos? Eres especial, sin importar si eres natural, coordinador o híbrido, eres Soren...

-Nunca he olvidado esas palabras, Lacus-chan. Pero tu también debes recordar que aunque seamos nosotros, no podemos dejar de ser lo que nacimos siendo. Es por eso que yo seguiré siendo un híbrido hasta el día de mi muerte, así como tu una coordinadora y mi hermanastra una natural.

-Aún así...

-¡¡Aún así nada!! Yo soy Soren Garzel, el híbrido fruto de la maldita relación entre dos razas que están condenadas a ser diferentes. Es por eso que sueño de Lenore y mío es volver a empezar la humanidad, para que esta sea una sola y comience nuevamente su evolución, y de paso castigar a todos aquellos que metieron sus sucias manos en el territorio prohibido para la humanidad, su propio origen... ¿O acaso estoy equivocado, Lacus-chan?

-¡¡Detente ya, Soren!! ¡¡Es verdad que la humanidad se ha equivocado, pero es la naturaleza la que debe castigar al hombre por sus actos, no el hombre mismo!! -Interviene Athrun.

-¡¡Silencio, Athrun!! ¡¡tu estás aquí para hablar conmigo!! -Lo calla Lenore, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y no es lo mismo? ¡¿no estamos todos en el mismo barco ahora?! ¿¿¡¡no lo estamos!!?? ¡¡¡Madre!!!!

-Deja que intervenga, Lenore-sama. Después de todo, es verdad que todos estamos en el mismo barco, y todos aquí exceptuando a mi querida madre estamos en la capacidad de sobrevivir al reinicio de la humanidad, ya que todos tenemos la SEED, ¿verdad? -Dice Soren.

-Soren... -Profiere Amara. Basti lo mira sin decir nada.

-Madre... -Pensé que te costaría más trabajo volver a llamarme así, Athrun. -Dice Lenore. Athrun la mira decidido, un paso adelante de Lacus. Aokari los mira seria.

-Como dicen ustedes, no podemos dejar de ser lo que somos, y yo soy tu hijo, Lenore Zala. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que continúes con esto. Soy yo quien, como tu hijo, debe oponerse a ti.

-Ah... que valiente... -Se burla Soren.

-Athrun... -Profiere nuevamente Aokari.

* * *

En el exterior, todas las bioarmors se activan nuevamente y comienzan a atacar, igual que los mobile suits minion y legion que aún pilotan los extendidos. Todos los escuadrones se ponen a la defensiva.

-¡¡Esas cosas se han vuelto a activar!! -Le avisa Diakka a Yzak.

-¡¡Ya lo se!! ¡¡Shin, Luna!!! ¡¡Ataquen a los laterales!! ¡¡Diakka, ve por la retaguardia, yo iré por el frente!!!

-¡¡Si!! -Asienten los tres subordinados.

* * *

-Es verdad, Athrun. Es la naturaleza la que finalmente acaba definiendo el camino que la humanidad debe seguir, pero también es cierto que la más grande ley de la naturaleza es la supervivencia del más apto. Así es como el hombre a lo largo de siglos y siglos ha evolucionado, y es así como una vez más saltará la línea de la evolución hasta crear un mundo perfecto, moldeado por aquellos humanos dotados de la SEED... -Le explica Lenore discursando frente a todos.

-¿Y tienes tu derecho a tomar esa decisión? -La cuestiona su hijo.

-Piénsalo... no más coordinadores ni naturales, sino un mundo de neohumanos donde no haya más división ni guerra, sino solo un futuro común y pacífico... ¿no es acaso lo que todos ustedes han perseguido? yo les doy ahora la opción de cumplir ese anhelo... ¿no es entonces la decisión que todos han tomado ya?

-Indudablemente es mi decisión. -La apoya Soren.

-...Es verdad que mis amigos y yo hemos luchado por un mundo pacífico... ¡¡pero tu mundo se yergue sobre una pila de cadáveres!! ¡¡esa no es paz!! ¡¡es supremacía!!

-¡¡¿Y cuál es la diferencia, Athrun?!!

-¡¡En que la paz y la felicidad no lo son si no son para todos!!

-¡Ellos han tenido su oportunidad para vivir y la han desaprovechado!! ¿¡Cuál crees tu qué es el propósito de la SEED!? ¡Es la evolución en si!! ¡¡son los inicios de la nueva humanidad!!

-Y así nosotros no somos más que el agente que agiliza el proceso... -Interviene nuevamente Soren.

-¿Y qué hay de toda la gente que según tu no es apta? ¿acaso no tiene derecho a vivir? -La cuestiona Lacus.

-No lo tiene... porque su vida no tiene más propósito que el de sobrevivir... y eso no es vida...

Athrun y Lacus los miran furiosos. Soren sonríe sádico mientras Lenore los observa altiva y convencida de sus palabras.

-...¿Sobrevivir?... ¿de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste, Lenore? -La reta Athrun. Lenore da un paso hacia atrás ante la pregunta de su hijo.

-Nos vamos a los golpes bajos... -Comenta Soren.

-¡¡Soren!! -Lo llama Lacus.

-Tranquila, Lacus-chan... estás a punto de escuchar lo mejor...

Lacus lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Vuelve su mirada a Athrun y luego a Lenore, que poco a poco baja las escaleras para acercarse.

-Hermano... Lenore-sama... Athrun-san... -Profiere Basti, sin dejar de sostener a Amara.

-Como dije... el vivir para sobrevivir no es vida... de tal manera, yo estoy muerta, Athrun Zala.

-Madre...

-Aquel día de San Valentín sangriento, Lenore Zala, esposa de Patrick y madre de Athrun dejó de existir para convertirse en L, la mensajera de aquellos que han de venir a ayudarnos a evolucionar... -Recuerda el momento del ataque nuclear, donde las paredes de la colonia colapsaron inundando de viento y presión todos lados, culminando con la explosión de la colonia.

-Lenore-san... -Musita Lacus.

Lenore continúa recordando. Imágenes de su cuerpo flotando a la deriva en el espacio rodeada de radiación nuclear vienen a su mente.

-Ese día fue el último que tu madre fue tu madre, hijo... -Continúa relatando. Recuerda como un resplandor verde la envolvió, salvándole la vida y arrastrándola hasta el asteroide Darwin. Allí se levanta y frente a ella está un charco con el líquido verde que después estaría en los tubos. Se arrodilla frente a él y con sus manos recoge un poco...

-Si fue tal y como dices entonces no tienes derecho a decir que aquel que vive para sobrevivir no tiene derecho a la existencia, porque contradices la tuya propia.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Este cuerpo se deshizo de Lenore el día que aceptó el trato por la vida... tengo su mente, sus recuerdos y habilidades, pero ya no soy ella...

-No...

-Oh sí... -Dice Soren.

-Tuve que desechar como basura todo aquello que me ataba a la antigua Lenore... y para ello necesitaba un recipiente que los contuviera por mí...

-Un... -Comienza a decir espantado Athrun.

-...¿Recipiente? -Termina Lacus.

-Un clon al cual transmitir la información emocional y subconsciente de Lenore. Una vasija que contuviera sus sentimientos, ya que era la única manera de perderlos sin morir... -Interviene Aokari.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que... -Infiere incrédulo.

-Yo soy el clon de Lenore Zala, Athrun. -Le explica la guerrera peliazul. Athrun y Lacus la miran sorprendidos.

-Así es. Un clon que guarda por mí todo aquello que como L no necesito...

-Un vestigio de la Lenore original... -Termina Aokari.

-No... no es posible... ¡Eso no es cierto!!! -Dice Athrun furioso, recordando nuevamente a su madre.

-Athrun, yo... -Trata de acercarse Aokari, en actitud familiar. El la mira horrorizado y retrocede.

-¡¡No te me acerques!!! - Le hace a un lado la mano con la que quería tocarlo. Ella lo mira impotente.

-...No es algo que yo haya elegido, Athrun, pero así es como son las cosas ahora...

-Quizás tu no... ¡¡pero tu si!! ¿¿Quiere decir entonces que ya no eres mi madre??? -Se dirige a Lenore.

-Esto se pone emocionante... -Se burla Soren.

-Es verdad. Yo elegí la nueva vida como precursora de la evolución definitiva, un papel para el que ser madre ya no servía de mucho. Entiéndelo de una vez, Athrun Zala. Técnicamente tu madre es esa niña de ahí. -Señala a Aokari.

-Athrun... -Le pone la mano en el hombro Lacus, mientras el se cubre el rostro con la mano izquierda.

-Ahora les pido por última vez. Acepten la evolución y no interfieran, o nos veremos obligados a prescindir de ustedes en la construcción de nuestro nuevo mundo. -Dice el capitán Garzel.

-...Tu ya conoces nuestra respuesta, Soren. -Le responde Lacus.

-Igual la mía. Ya no seguiré más al cascarón de mi viejo yo. -Apoya Aokari.

-Ni yo, hermano. Mi mayor deseo es estar con mi familia... y tu lo eres, por favor, desiste...

-Soren... hijo... -Profiere Amara apoyándose en su hija.- Si tienes odio contra alguien, que sea contra mí, pero no lastimes a nadie más... por favor...

Soren levanta su arma nuevamente y comienza a dispararle hasta que se le agota el cartucho. Basti rápidamente se arroja al suelo junto con ella y se esconden tras una máquina que está en el salón.

-¡¡Soren!!! -Lo reprende Lacus.

-¡¡Hermano, basta!!! -Lo llama Basti.

-¡¡No te atrevas siquiera a hablarme!!! ¡¡¡tarde o temprano te voy a matar!!

-¡¡Soren!! -Vuelve a gritarle la princesa rosa.

-¡Silencio, Lacus-chan!! Solo te pido que esperes paciente a la llegada de nuestro amanecer... pero antes van a morir todos aquellos que no tienen derecho a ver ese día, incluido tu, Athrun Zala.

-...¿Y tu vas a matarme? -Le pregunta desesperado. A Soren le gana la risa y se hace a un lado.

-...Yo voy a hacerlo. -Interviene Lenore ante la sorpresa de Athrun, Lacus y Aokari.

* * *

-¡¡Sistema Phoenix, activado!! -Declara Shiho incendiando al Charity (ya aclaramos que puede encender llamas en el espacio), y se quita de encima a un grupo de bioarmors que se habían trepado sobre ella. Extiende sus alas y en modo de batalla pasa cortando a varias por mitad.

-¡¡Eres un maldito natural!!

-¡¡Debes morir!!! -Le gritan unos pilotos de minion a Muu mientras éste trata de evadirlos en modo mobile armor, pero él se adelanta, se transforma en mobile suit y les dispara sus cañones de serie laterales, destruyéndolos a ambos de golpe.

-¡¡Cagalli!! ¡¡Date prisa!!! ¡¡Debes ir por ellos!! -Le indica Muu.- ¡¡Las hostilidades ya comenzaron, así que deben estar en peligro!!

-¡¡Entendido!! ¡¡que un escuadrón de Astrays me cubra!! ¡¡voy hacia Darwin!! -Dice Cagalli encendiendo sus propulsores y volando hacia la colonia seguida por seis mobile suits de Orb.

Cerca del anillo espacial, son Kira y Magdalena quienes siguen persiguiéndose a máxima velocidad sin que ninguno de los dos pueda escapar al otro.

-¡¡¿Cómo puedes moverte tan rápido, onii-san?!! La última vez eras más lento que una tortuga... -Le pregunta Magdalena en tono niñato.

-Bueno, gracias por notarlo... -Le responde Kira jadeando un poco.

-¿Onii-san? ¿Ya estás cansado? -Inquiere nuevamente transmitiendo su imagen por la pantalla hacia Kira. Pueden verse los cables que como gusanos se le entierran cada vez más en la piel.

-Magdalena... ese mobile suit... ese sistema va a matarte, ¡debes detenerlo!!

-¿Huh? -Dice la niña soltando los controles y tocándose la cara. Luego se ríe levemente.- Eres un tonto, onii-san, nuestro padre me creó con el objetivo de que pudiese pilotar este sistema sin peligro alguno... lo que no puedo decir de ti, ya que usas el mismo sistema, ¿verdad?

Kira no contesta, solo la mira acorralado.

-¡Adiviné! ¡bravo!! -Dice feliz mientras aplaude.-¡Estás usando el mismo sistema que yo!!

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?

-Eso quiere decir que dañando al Freedom te dañaré a ti... -Le dice con voz madura, entrecerrando los ojos.

-En ese caso, va lo mismo en tu caso, ¿no lo crees?

-Hmm... puede ser, pero dudo que siquiera puedas tocarme... ¡¡porque te mataré antes de que eso suceda!! -Grita mientras el desplazamiento de fase del Crisis cambia a rojo y dispara los veinticuatro nodos DRAGOON, haciendo que Kira se vea obligado a comenzar a esquivarlos.

-Rayos, debo contraatacar...

Al otro extremo, Cagalli vuela a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a Darwin, entra por la plataforma de descenso y con el Akatsuki comienza a navegar el interior.

-Athrun...

* * *

-Madre... -Musita Athrun, aún sin poder creer que sea ella quien le apunte con un arma. Nuevamente recuerda estampas juntos de cuando vivían en la luna y luego en PLANT...

-¡¡Athrun!! -Lo llama Lacus.

-¡Tu no interfieras, Lacus-chan! Además, tu te vas a quedar con nosotros luego de mandar a tu amigo a donde debe estar, con el alma de su madre. -La calla Soren.

-... Si vas a matarme, ¡mátame! -La reta el coordinador. Lenore se ríe irónica.

-No creas que tratas con un humano, Athrun. No dudaré en matarte ni un instante...

-¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho?

-¡No, Athrun!! -Trata de disuadirlo Aokari corriendo hacia él, pero su contraparte mayor no le da tiempo.

-Bueno, si insistes... -Levanta los hombros la enemiga, acto seguido le dispara a Athrun, quien es protegido por Aokari, que se tira al suelo junto con él en el mismo instante que el Akatsuki dispara su arma manual hacia la puerta, destruyéndola y haciendo que todo tiemble.

-¡¡Athrun!!! -Grita Lacus.

-¡¡Athrun-san!! ¡¡Aokari-san!! -Exclama también Basti. Amara solo observa silenciosa mientras Soren se da cuenta con frustración de que el disparo ha fallado.

-¡¡Athrun!! ¡¡Lacus!! -Los llama Cagalli desde el Akatsuki, rompiendo las paredes con las manos del mobile suit.

-¡¿Cagalli?! -La reconocen ambos.

-Kg... rayos... ¡Lenore-sama! ¡Iré al Hecatomb! -Se despide Soren huyendo mientras la colonia se sacude. En el exterior pueden oírse los disparos y las explosiones de la batalla.

-Soren... ¡Haz lo que acordamos! ¡vamos! -Le ordena Lenore saliendo tras él.

-¡¡Se escapan!! -Les dice Cagalli, pero Athrun le hace una señal con la mano de que está bien, mientras le ayuda a Aokari a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias... -Le agradece el piloto justice a la clon de su madre.

-No, solo hice lo que mi corazón... o el corazón de Lenore me dijo que hiciera. -Dice sin mirarlo a los ojos, llorando un poco.

-Tendremos tiempo para hablar luego de esto. Ahora la prioridad es volver a ayudar a Kira y los demás.

-Yo voy a detener a mi hermano aunque me cueste la vida, Athrun-san. Puedo asegurártelo. -Le garantiza Basti.

-Eso lo haremos juntos, pero vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¡Si! -Asienten todos. El Akatsuki los carga en sus manos hasta el hangar de mobile suits a través de la colonia. Más adelante, Lenore ha activado la secuencia de autodestrucción de la colonia y sube al Hecatomb junto con Soren.

-No tendrán tiempo para escapar...

-Que así sea.

-Como digas. ¡Soren Garzel, Infinity Hecatomb, fuera!!! -El Hecatomb se activa y sale volando, ya fuera de la compuerta dispara sus rayos para destruirla y evitar que puedan salir.

-Esta es la despedida, hijo...

-Ya lo veo. Un final apropiado para mi familia. -Agrega Soren. El mobile suit negro se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia el anillo espacial.

En el otro extremo de la batalla, El Arcángel y el Ícaro continúan intercambiando disparos mientras el Dark Revenge trata de acercarse, pero es interceptado nuevamente por Shiho.

-¿Eres tu otra vez? ¿que no aprendes? -Se burla la coordinadora.

-Tu... ¡¡esta vez no te escaparás de mí, coordinadora!! -Le grita Merle lanzando su hoz de cadena, pero el Charity saca su fire lacerta y la corta por la cadena evitando la hoz, dando una vuelta sobre su eje y lanzándole los nodos dragoon pierce, de los cuales esquiva uno y el otro le destruye una rodilla, cortándole la pierna.

-¡¡Ahh!!

-Definitivamente conducir mobile suits no es lo tuyo. Quédate a pilotar naves.

-Gr... ¡¡escuadrón minion, apoyo!! -Los llama por el intercomunicador, un grupo de minions llegan a ayudarla, así que Shiho tiene que comenzar a destruirlos. Junto a ellos, el Arcángel continúa disparando Korintos y Gottfried contra el Ícaro, que está atacando con Vulcano y dardos.

-¡¡Variant, fuego!!! -Ordena Mariu. El Variant se dispara contra el Ícaro, dañándolo lateralmente.

-¡No soportaremos mucho tiempo!! -Dice el oficial Issei mientras Gabby, Libby y Abby se sostienen de sus asientos ante el temblor.

Mientras tanto, el Akatsuki ha traído a todos al hangar, pero se topan con que está bloqueado.

-Ese maldito Soren... -Profiere Athrun apretando el puño.

-En este momento debe estar rumbo al anillo espacial, y no creo que Kira-san se haya librado de Magdalena. -Comenta Basti. Lacus y Aokari miran los controles para ver si hay manera de hacer algo, pero la mirada que ponen es de sorpresa y horror.

-Athrun, Cagalli, Basti-san... -Dice Lacus.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Tal parece que Soren y Lenore activaron el sistema de autodestrucción de la colonia. Estamos a cuatro minutos y contando de volar en miles de pedazos... -Les informa Aokari.

-Ah, genial. Ese era sin duda el detalle que faltaba. -Dice Athrun, sarcástico.

-Si derribamos la compuerta así como esta, la presión hará que el lugar estalle sin darnos opción de escapar, y no creo que los mobile suits salgan ilesos. -Agrega Amara.

-Eso quiere decir que o morimos en la explosión o lo hacemos aplastados por la presión e incinerados... vaya elección. -Agrega Aokari.

-¡Esperen! ¡Aokari-san! -La llama Basti.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡¡El domo!! ¡¡si podemos navegar la colonia hasta el domo, podremos salir por el complejo A y escapar por arriba rompiendo la cubierta que da al espacio!!

-Tonta, eso no nos dará suficiente tiempo...

-¿Tenemos opción? Para mí es un buen plan. -Dice Athrun.- Vamos, Lacus. Te seguimos, Basti.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos, mamá! -Le indica Basti ayudándola a subir al Truth y moviéndose hacia el interior de la colonia. Cagalli y los Astray los siguen después, y luego Athrun y Lacus en el Justice. Por último sale Aokari tras ellos en el Nightmare. El cronómetro sigue la marcha.

-Oh, bueno. Qué mas da. -Suspira la clon de Lenore siguiendo al mobile suit rojo.

Afuera, Kira sigue esquivando los nodos Dragoon, pero uno lo alcanza en la pierna, quemándolo levemente.

-¡¡Aghh!!! -Se queja apretando los dientes. Los nodos regresan a acoplarse nuevamente a las alas de Magdalena.

-Aún eres un novato en mi sistema, onii-san. Déjame decirte que me enfada mucho que no estés a mi nivel... ¡¡me enfada!!! -El crisis se pone más ocre y sacando sus dos sables lacertas embiste a Kira, que saca los suyos y los estrella contra los de ella, generando chispas de choque. Magdalena retrocede y adelantando nuevamente comienza a asestarle golpes continuos, los cuales repele uno a uno con sus armas y el escudo, al cabo de tres series de ataques retrocede con los cañones y cubriéndose con el escudo le dispara su arma manual, haciéndola retroceder levemente, pero rápidamente se impulsa a volar hacia arriba y le dispara el cañón multifase lateral, al cual el Freedom contesta con el suyo propio, haciendo que choquen y generando una pequeña onda expansiva, que no inmuta a ninguno de los dos.

-Tienes un gran habilidad, Magdalena... -La felicita Kira jadeando.

-¡Kira onii-san me felicitó!! Ahora lo puedo matar sin ningún remordimiento...

Todavía en Darwin, el grupo de mobile suits continúa siendo guiado por Basti a través de los ductos hacia la parte superior de la colonia, cuyo cronómetro hacia la explosión está casi por terminar. En ese momento aparecen frente a ellos algunos Legion que aún se encontraban dentro de la colonia, así como algunas bioarmors.

-¡¡Oh no!! -Profiere Basti. En ese momento, Athrun se adelanta y dispara su dispositivo cortante, derribándolos en seguida, luego acopla su herramienta a su espalda y vuelve hacia atrás.

-Muy bien, Athrun. -Lo felicita Cagalli.

-No es que no tenga práctica en esto... -Dice con humildad mientras Lacus sonríe.

-Un poco más... -Murmura Aokari.

-¿Falta mucho, Basti? -Le pregunta Amara.

-Casi no, en un momento llegaremos.

En esos instantes el cronómetro llega a cero y la colonia comienza a colapsar, las explosiones comienzan a darse por todos lados.

-¡¡Se acabó el tiempo!! -Notifica Aokari. Una explosión derriba a dos de los Astrays que acompañaban a Cagalli.

-¡¡Takashi, Ekata!! -Los llama Cagalli, pero son despedazados por las explosiones que los persiguen. En ese instante finalmente salen al domo.

-¡¡Ahora, todos juntos!! ¡¡El domo no cederá tan fácilmente!! -Les indica Basti mientras vuelan hacia el techo que deja ver el espacio.

-¡¡Fuego!! -Grita Cagalli disparando sus cañones laterales.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Atacan los Astrays con sus armas manuales.

Athrun dispara su arma manual, mientras Basti ataca con su cañón de energía y Aokari con los cañones multifase de los hombros. Entre los disparos de todos logran romper el domo y uno por uno salen hacia el espacio.

-¡¡Lo hicimos!! -Celebra Cagalli. Athrun solo baja la cabeza y la apoya contra los controles por un segundo.

-Bien hecho, hija. -La felicita su madre poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Mamá... -La mira sonriendo y llorando, emocionada.

Al otro extremo, Shiho ha logrado derribar al Dark Revenge y la manda a estrellarse contra una bioarmor. La unidad de Merle se reincorpora y dispara sus seis nodos dragoon hacia el Charity, pero son interceptados por los disparos verdes del expander multiserie del Wisdom. Shiho se detiene, sorprendida.

-Esa unidad... -Dice contemplando al Wisdom.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien!? -Aparece el rostro de Yzak por el comunicador.

-¡¡¿Yzak?!!

-¡¡¿Shiho?!! ¿¡eres tu!? ¿Y esa unidad?

-...¿Quiere decir que me salvaste sin saber quién era?

-Eh... bueno... yo... ¡cállate y hazte a un lado! ¡yo terminaré la batalla!

-Eso si que no, yo lo haré, querido Yzak.

-¿Querido? -Repite sonrojado. Se queda a contemplar como Shiho activa el cañón plasma del Charity y le dispara al Revenge, que no puede bloquearlo y es impactado de frente. Ella la mira por unos instantes y luego sale volando a seguir combatiendo junto con Yzak. Merle con dificultad comienza a avanzar hacia el Ícaro, que sigue perseguido por el Arcángel.

-Ya verás... Mariu Ramius... Shiho... -Murmura con odio.

-Eso fue increíble, Shiho...

-Me alegra volver a verte, Yzak.

-... ¡¡No es momento para hablar de eso!! ¡¡dedícate a luchar!!

Mientras el Hecatomb finalmente ha aterrizado en el anillo espacial donde deja bajar a Lenore en el puerto. Luego se pone de pie y se da la vuelta.

-¿Vas a abrirla?

-La puerta del infierno se abrirá ahora... solo deja que la semilla que sembramos los llene de nuestra felicidad...

-Bien. -Contesta Soren. Luego enciende sus propulsores y sale volando para incorporarse a la batalla. Lenore comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia el control central del anillo.

-Deja que la explosión de Darwin les de mi regalo a todos aquellos que se oponen al renacer... -Dice en voz baja mientras por la ventana observa como la colonia se llena de pequeñas explosiones.

-¡¡Shinn, Diakka, Luna!!! ¡¡Destruyan la siguiente estación!! ¡¡Argos, ve a la siguiente!! -Ordena Yzak. La nave de PLANT dispara hacia otra estación mientras es protegida por los Zakus y Goufs del ataque de las bioarmors. Diakka dispara su multiarma y Shinn y Luna la cortan con sus lacertas utilizando su desplazamiento de velocidad.

-¡¡Tomen esto!! -Sigue atacando Muu a las bioarmors, mientras Justice y Akatsuki vienen a ayudarlo, seguidos por Truth y Nightmare.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!!

-Lo se, pero ya estamos aquí. ¡Al ataque!!! -Dice Cagalli.

-¿¡Qué hacemos, Athrun-san!? -Le pregunta Basti.

-Tu ve a apoyar a Kira. Aokari-san, por favor, ven conmigo a atacar al Hecatomb.

-...Comprendo. Vamos.

-Bien.

-¿¡A atacar a quien!? -Se presenta Soren acercándose en el Hecatomb.

-¡¡Soren onii-chan!! -Lo recibe feliz Magdalena, deteniendo el combate con Kira.

-Soren... -Profiere este. En este instante Darwin finalmente hace explosión, en su interior se puede apreciar antes de explotar un salón con un tubo de líquido verde titánico en el núcleo. La onda expansiva que forma al explotar es del mismo color, misma que pasa cubriendo a todos en el campo de batalla.

-Je... ya era hora, onii-chan.

-¿Verdad que si, Magda-chan?

-¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? ¿¡¡Qué fue eso!!?? -Lo cuestiona Athrun, que aún lleva a Lacus como pasajera.

-Ahh... aghh... no... no puedo respirar... -Dice Muu, jadeando.

-¡¡Muu-san!! -Lo llama Lacus. En ese instante notan como todos los mobile suits aliados dejan de moverse.

-¿Qué?? ¿¿Qué pasa?? ¿qué siento? hace calor... aghh... -Profiere Shiho, sudando.

-¡¡ARRgghh!!! -Se estremece Yzak dentro del Wisdom.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿¿¡¡Qué les pasa a todos!!?? -Pregunta Athrun, asustado. Kira observa silencioso, mientras Magdalena lo hace divertida y Soren complacido.

-¡¡Cagalli-sama!!! ¡¡yo... aghhh!!!! -Se retuercen convulsionando y los soldados de Orb.

-No... yo... Shinn... ayúdame... ¡¡Shinn!!! -Grita Luna desesperada golpeando la cabina.

-¡¡Luna!! -La llama Shinn, que no está afectado.

-¡¡Auxilio!!! ¡¡me ahogo!! -Grita Diakka.

Dentro del Arcángel, Miri, Yamada, Chandra y Mariu luchan por no perder el control, igual que en el Ícaro. En el Eternal, Meyrin, Dacosta y Bartfield también están igual.

-Esto... no puedo soportarlo... ¡Todo me da vueltas! ¡¡ahhh!! -Grita Meyrin cayendo al suelo sin poder sostenerse, Dacosta convulsiona y Bartfield trata de soportar.

-¡¡¿¿Qué rayos??!! -Pregunta el viejo.

-Espera... nosotros estamos bien... ¿Kira? ¿estás bien? -Dice Athrun mirando a Lacus y llamando a Kira por el comunicador.

-Estoy bien. -Contesta desde el Freedom.

-También yo. -Se comunica Shinn.

-¡¡¿Cagalli?!! -Pregunta Athrun.

-También estoy bien, Athrun.

_Kimi no subata wa, boku ni miteiru..._

-Hemos limpiado el campo de las basuras molestas condenadas a la extinción... esta será una batalla de guerreros SEED... ¿no les parece interesante? Lenore está abriendo la puerta y pronto no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos... solo me queda acabar con ustedes, ¿verdad, Magdalena?

-¡Si, onii-chan!!

_Shizukani ni naire de muyo ni, mune ni hibiku..._

-Soren... -Dice Kira mirando a su alrededor, con todos sus amigos sufriendo.- ¡¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!!

-¡¡Esto debe terminar ahora!! -Lo apoya Athrun.

-¡Debe hacerlo! -Insiste Cagalli.

-Hermano, vamos a detenerte... -Dice también Basti.

-Vengan a mi... y mueran entonces... -Sonríe él, al igual que Magdalena.

Lenore activó una bomba SEED cuya onda expansiva inutilizó a todos aquellos en el campo de batalla que no poseen dicho factor evolutivo. La batalla final entre Soren, Magdalena, Kira, Athrun y Basti está a punto de comenzar, mientras Lenore está a unos pasos de abrir finalmente la puerta. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Logrará Lenore abrir la puerta y dejar entrar "eso"? El final de la guerra se acerca...

Avance

Oscuridad. Soren ha perdido el control y lucha desesperado contra los héroes. Los humanos sin la SEED están condenados a la muerte si el agente no es detenido. Solo hay una manera de parar a Magdalena, que también lucha desesperadamente, pero Kira y Athrun deberán arriesgarlo todo con tal de conseguirlo. Merle comprende su error en el último momento de su lucha contra Mariu mientras Aokari hace una elección de vida; Lenore abre la puerta y el infierno final se despliega...

Próximo capítulo de Mobile suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of Choosen future

La defensa del amanecer

¡¡Arriésgate y lucha por el futuro, Justice!!


	27. Fase XXVII La defensa del amanecer

FASE XXVII - **La defensa del amanecer**

La radiación de la onda expansiva provocada por la explosión de la colonia Darwin ha cubierto todo el campo de batalla, a través del cual flotan inertes los comandos de mobile suits de ZAFT, de Orb y de IROZ, así como sus naves de combate, incluyendo al Argos, el Sakura Eternal, el Ícaro y el Arcángel. El único movimiento perceptible es el de las bioarmors, que se mueven como insectos alrededor de todo, y de los Gundam pilotados por los humanos que poseen el factor SEED. Kira ha llegado con el Freedom al lugar donde se encuentran el Justice, el Akatsuki, Truth y Nightmare y se ha reunido con sus amigos, que se encuentran frente al Strike Crisis y el Infinity Hecatomb, pilotados por Magdalena y Soren.

-¡¡¿¿Qué rayos has hecho, Soren???!!! -Le pregunta Kira, enfurecido, desenvainando su sable lacerta y poniéndose en posición de combate. Los demás mobile suits aliados también se preparan.

-¿Que qué hice? -Le pregunta irónico. Los ojos blancos del Hecatomb brillan haciendo contraste con el color negro como el espacio del maligno mobile suit. El Strike Crisis en desplazamiento de fase blanco permanece a su lado, sin que Magdalena diga nada.

-¿¡Qué significa esto, Soren!? -Inquiere Athrun, respaldando a su amigo, percatándose de que el Wisdom y el Courage flotan inutilizados. En el interior de ellos, Yzak y Diakka luchan por recuperar el control, en una batalla por mantener la conciencia y evitar ahogarse.

-¡¡Maldición!!! ¡¡¡Rayos!!!!!! -Grita el capitán Joule, desesperado.

-Esto... no está bien... -Musita Diakka.

Mientras hablan, el Sky Destiny vuela a gran velocidad hasta donde se encuentran los demás suits. Shinn parece no estar afectado.

-¿No les parece apropiado? Hemos preparado el campo de batalla para la máxima lucha definitiva de neohumanos, ahora la basura ya no estorbará.

-Hermano... -Lo interrumpe Basti.

-Está bien, como quieras, querida hermana... -Dice encogiendo los hombros y haciendo como si no le interesara.

-¿¡Qué es lo que sucede, Basti!? -Le pregunta Cagalli.

-Lenore-sama y mi hermano activaron el agente delimitador de la evolución que usarían en la tierra para eliminar a los humanos cuyo ADN carece de la SEED... es por eso que todos comenzaron a actuar de esa manera... -Les explica Basti, culpable.

-¿¡Ah!? -Exclaman Athrun, Lacus, Kira y Cagalli.

-Así es... nuestra meta por fin se ha convertido en realidad y no pienso permitir que ni Kira onii-san ni Basti onee-chan se interpongan... ¡¡¡¡Van a morir!!!! - Grita Magdalena haciendo que el Crisis se torne rojo nuevamente.

-No... chicos... -Musita Athrun recordando a sus amigos, Yzak, Diakka, Shiho, Meyrin y Lunamaria.

-No es posible... -Dice también Lacus recordando a Bartfield y Dacosta.

-Mariu-san, Miri... Muu-san... -Profiere Kira.

-¡¡Eso no lo permitiremos!!! -Grita Cagalli sacando sus cañones laterales y disparándoles de frente a las dos unidades enemigas, pero rápidamente el Crisis activa el escudo Artemis y bloquea por completo su ataque, apagando el escudo inmediatamente después.

-Hm. -Profiere Magdalena, desairada.

-No es posible...

-¿Acaso quieres ser tu la primera en morir, Cagalli? -La reta Soren.

-Chke... -Se queja la princesa de Orb ante la amenaza de su hermanastro.

-_Un momento... Lenore..._ -Recuerda Aokari, percatándose de que no se encuentra con Soren.

-¡¡¡Seré yo quien te mate entonces!!!! -Grita Soren sacando sus cañones frontales y laterales, disparándolos hacia ella, pero el Justice la empuja y bloquea el ataque.

-¡¡Ahhh!!!! -Grita Cagalli mientras su unidad tiembla.

-Hush... como siempre, te apareces justo cuando la rubia está en peligro; si ya solo te falta el antifaz y la rosa. -Se burla su enemigo.

-No me vendría mal un antifaz, pero sin duda que a ti te queda mejor. -Responde el piloto Justice mientras su unidad saca su lanza y se arroja a atacarlo.

-¿Con que serás tu quién me desafíe? Muy bien... ¡¡¡a luchar!!!! -Sentencia Soren sacando su propio sable y chocando espadas contra Athrun.

-¡¡Athrun!!! -Vuela Kira a ayudarlo seguido por Akatsuki, Truth y Revenge, pero Magdalena les corta el paso.

-¡Esta vez no! -Los amenaza la niña.

-Kira-san. -Lo llama Aokari.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Lenore, no está en el Hecatomb con Soren...

-Es verdad, en la transmisión de su cabina no había nadie más... eso quiere decir que...

-Ella se encuentra en el anillo espacial. Yo iré a detenerla, por favor, les pido que entretengan a Magdalena lo suficiente para que pueda alcanzarla.

-No tienes que decirlo. -Responde Cagalli.

-Como digas... -Asiente Basti, que aún lleva a Amara como pasajera.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Están hablando y no me dejan oír lo que dicen!!! ¡¡eso no es justo!!!! - Les reclama Magdalena.

-Disculpa, es que hay cosas que solo podemos hablar entre adultos, enana. -La reta Cagalli, transmitiendo hacia ella.

-Cagalli... -Profiere Kira.

-Muy bien, si no me dejan hablar con ustedes, entonces tendré que obligarlos a jugar conmigo. -Sonríe malvadamente.- ¡¡Ahora, plaga de la muerte, Dragooon!!!! -Invoca la niña disparando sus veinticuatro nodos al mismo tiempo y comenzando a atacar a sus hermanos.

-¡¡Cuidado!!! ¡¡Esquívenlos!!! -Les advierte Kira a Cagalli y Basti, que obedecen y esquivan los múltiples ataques con dificultad, mientras Aokari se aleja hacia atrás y luego se impulsa hacia delante, volando en curva y evadiendo el ataque de Magdalena.

-Espero poder llegar a tiempo... -Musita la clon de Lenore.

Al mismo tiempo, Athrun y Soren continúan atacándose a todo lo que dan. En la cabina del Justice Lacus se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas al asiento de la cabina mientras Athrun mueve su unidad auxiliándose del sistema Caribdis, cuyos cables están conectados con nodos a sus nervios.

-Rayos... -Profiere Athrun poniendo el escudo para recibir el impacto de Soren, procediendo a devolverle el ataque con su lanza, alejándolo, aprovechando en ese momento para lanzarle su arma lateral cortante para perseguirlo, haciendo que la reciba de frente con las manos.

-¡¡¡¿Qué rayos es esta maldita cosa?!!! -Grita su adversario deteniendo el dispositivo con los nodos eléctricos de sus manos, pero la potencia que lleva lo obliga a soltarlo, dejándolo volver a la espalda del Justice.

-¡¡Eso es!! -Celebra el coordinador.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Se queja Soren soltando los controles del Hecatomb, con las manos quemadas.

-Las unidades de ustedes utilizan el sistema Caribdis, un conveniente secreto que tus queridos amigos Sven y Selene nos dejaron saber. -Le informa Athrun, Soren lo mira furioso.

-Bastardo... pero espera, si conoces sobre el sistema Caribdis significa que sabes cuál es el devastador poder de nuestras unidades... lo que me hace deducir que Selene no pudo resistir la tentación de instalar el mismo sistema en sus unidades, ¿no es así?

-Así es, pero eso no quiere decir nada, con la velocidad que tengo ahora te voy a derrotar sin mayores problemas, imbécil.

-Ahh, con que nos ponemos groseros, me ofendes, Athrun.

-¡¡¡Deja de hablar estupideces!!!!

-Athrun, no te dejes envolver, solo quiere hacerte enfadar. -Le advierte Lacus.

-Lo se, pero no me queda otra opción más que atacarlo, ¿no crees?

-¡¡Piensas demasiado las cosas!! -Lo reprende su adversario embistiéndolo de frente y dándole un rodillazo a la cintura del Justice.

-¡¡Aghh!!! -Profiere Athrun, golpeado en el estómago.

-¡¡Athrun!! -Lo llama Lacus, sosteniéndolo.

-¡¿¡Quién es el imbécil, Athrun??!!! -Le grita juntado las manos y dándole un golpe de martillo en el cuello al Justice, empujándolo hacia abajo, sacando sus rayos y disparándole simultáneamente, golpeándolo en la espalda.

-¡¡AGhh!!! -Vuelve a gritar el piloto rojo.

-¡¡Voy a matarte!!! -Lo embiste en picada, pero Athrun logra darse la vuelta e interponer el escudo activando el campo de energía, generando una onda de choque que los impulsa a los dos hacia atrás.

Al otro lado, Kira logra derribar dos de los nodos Dragoon de Magdalena. La niña los hace regresar a sus alas, las extiende y hace un multidisparo con todos sus cañones hacia ellos, pero los tres mobile suits logran esquivarlos.

-¡¡Ya me cansé!! ¡¡bioarmors!!! -Les ordena ella, un grupo considerable de bioarmors se aproximan a atacarlos, mientras saca sus rayos y les dispara nuevamente.

-¡¡Rayos!! -Se queja Kira disparando sus rayos contra los de Magdalena empatando el impacto y sosteniéndolos contra ella, chocándolos y empujándose.

-¡¡¡No perderé contra ti, onii-san!!! ¡¡bioarmors, cómanse al Akatsuki y al Truth!!!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Cagalli!! ¡¡Basti!!! -Las llama Kira sin poder moverse.

-¡¡¿Acaso me crees tan débil?!! -Le reclama Cagalli disparando sus cañones y derribando dos bioarmors. Basti saca sus sables y comienza a volar entre ellas partiéndolas por la mitad.

-Confía en mí, Kira-san.

-Bien. -Asiente Kira, luego deja de disparar y se impulsa hacia atrás, dando un giro hacia abajo y evitando los rayos de su oponente, que siguen de largo, ella también deja de disparar y se eleva hacia arriba, extendiendo sus alas y disparando dos nodos pierce Dragoon que giran como taladros e impactan contra Kira, que los detiene con el escudo, pero no logra quitárselos de encima.

-¡¡Muere, onii-san!!!!

-¡¡Aghh!!!!

-¡¡Kira-san!!! -Los interrumpe Basti derribando los dragoon pierce con su látigo Slayer, partiéndolos por la mitad. Kira es empujado hacia abajo por la fuerza, su escudo está visiblemente dañado.

-¡¡No es justo, onee-chan!!!

¡¡Ya basta, Magdalena!! ¿¡Por qué insistes en luchar!?? ¿¡Qué es lo que persigues con todo esto!?? ¡¡No lo haces por mi hermano!! ¡¡Eso lo se!! ¡¿Por qué entonces?!!

-Basti... -profiere Kira.

* * *

En el otro extremo del campo de batalla, Merle quita a Gabby del asiento de piloto y la tira al suelo, ya que está inconsciente; toma los controles y comienza a avanzar el Ícaro hasta la ubicación del Arcángel.

-Mariu Ramius... ha llegado la hora... -Dice respirando con dificultad.

* * *

Con Justice y Hecatomb, Soren activa sus cañones multidisparo y ataca a Athrun, que vuela por el espacio tratando de esquivarlos, pero en ese momento dos bioarmors lo envuelven y lo detienen.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? -Se queja él.

-¡¡Muere, estúpido!!!! -Le dispara Soren, impactándolos de frente y destruyendo de paso a las bioarmors que lo sujetaban, lastimándole un brazo y el costado.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!!! -Se queja Athrun, sintiendo las quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo y costado derecho.

-¡Athrun! ¿te encuentras bien? -Lo sostiene Lacus.

-Estoy bien... pero sujétate, que esto se pondrá mas difícil de lo que pensé... -Le advierte con voz tenue.

-¡¡¡Contempla el poder de los neohumanos, Athrun, y tu también, Lacus-chan!!!! -Fanfarronea el enemigo carcajeándose.

-¿Neohumanos? Hasta donde yo se, tu todavía eres un híbrido, mi amigo. -Ironiza Athrun. Soren deja de reírse y lo mira serio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que un tonto como tu solo puede aspirar a ser el más poderoso de todos eliminando a todos los demás... en realidad es un método práctico, pero ¿a quién le presumirás que eres el mejor?

-Ahora quién es el tonto, Athrun... yo no pretendo ser el mas poderoso, pretendo que la humanidad sea tan poderosa como puede llegar a serlo.

-¿Y entonces por qué te cuentas como neohumano? Oh, ya se, quieres ser tu el padre de una nueva raza, seguramente fantaseas con que eres Adán o algo así, y déjame adivinar, quieres que Lacus sea Eva, ¿o me equivoco? -Lo ataca sarcásticamente. Soren se enfurece aún más al escucharlo.

* * *

En el anillo espacial, Lenore se encuentra frente a los controles activando el sistema. El anillo comienza a rodearse de energía que gira en el interior, iluminándolo y moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

-Solo un poco más... -Profiere Lenore. Afuera, Aokari vuela a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar.

* * *

El Justice continúa volando en círculos junto con el Hecatomb, mientras la cólera de Soren crece cada vez más hacia Athrun por sus comentarios.

-¡¡No dejaré que un cobarde incapaz de matar a su madre se burle de mi!!! -Grita mientras la SEED amarilla explota, entrando en dicho modo.

-¿Y crees que puedo permitir que un enfermo mental capaz de asesinar a la suya ande por ahí? ¡¡No podemos permitir que esto siga!! ¡¡Se acabó Soren!!! -La SEED de Athrun también explota.

-¡¡Ustedes ya no pueden detener lo que viene!!! ¡¡nadie puede!!! -Grita sacando una ola de misiles de su pack launcher y disparándoselos, pero Athrun lanza su boomerang y los parte antes de que le impacten, volviendo a guardar su arma.

-¡¡Aún podemos y vamos a hacerlo!!! -Baja con su lanza y trata de asestarle un golpe, pero él se impulsa hacia un lado y sacando su sable intenta partirlo por el costado, pero Athrun mueve rápidamente su lanza y detiene el impacto del sable del Hecatomb, generando otra onda de choque y separándose nuevamente.

-¡¡Todos ustedes no merecen vivir en el nuevo mundo!! ¡¡su destino será extinguirse con él!!! -Saca dos anillos de su cintura, se inundan de energía dorada y los manda a atacarlos, al estilo kienzan.

-¡¡Cuidado, Athrun!!! -Le advierte Lacus.

-¡Ya lo se!! -Responde volando para evitar ser cortado por los discos de ataque.

Con Kira y los demás, Basti se enfrenta a Magdalena mientras Cagalli continúa frenando el ataque de la bioarmors y el Freedom se estabiliza.

-¡¡Ya estoy harta de ti, onee-chan!!

-¡Magdalena, por favor, reacciona! ¡esto no está bien! ¡aún estás a tiempo de venir con nosotros!

-¿Venir con ustedes? ¿Y para qué? ¿para ser un fenómeno temido y odiado por todos?

Kira escucha las palabras llenas de rencor de Magdalena y recuerda a los de blue cosmos, a Frey y a Raw le Klueze. Baja la mirada y sus rostros vienen a su mente.

-¡No!! Ven conmigo... para que estés con tu familia...

-Onee-chan...

Cagalli termina de destruir a la última de las bioarmors que la atacaban, luego se acerca hasta donde están los demás.

-Tu eres mi hermana... así como Kira-san y Cagalli-san... a pesar de todo, tenemos ese lazo que nos une... y tu también lo posees, como tu dices, Kira, el onii-sama de nosotras tres...

-¿Onii-sama? -Pregunta Cagalli levantando la ceja.

-Mi hermano... mis hermanas... es por eso que lucho, para que podamos vivir en un mundo libres, sin tener que lidiar con las cucarachas de los humanos condenados a la extinción... ¿que no lo entiendes?

-No, Magdalena... solo podemos ser felices si logramos ser nosotros mismos a pesar de los demás, si destruyes a lo que debes enfrentarte, no es nada más que huir...

-Basti... -Profiere Amara.

-No, no lo es, es solo barrer el camino de lo que te estorba para poder avanzar tranquilamente por él.

-¡No lo es! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser feliz sabiendo que lo eres sobre la tristeza de los demás!??

-Pensé que tu lo entenderías, onee-chan... pero ya veo que no...

-Magdalena...

-En ese caso tendré que hacerte entender por la mala, y obligarte a participar en nuestro plan. ¡¡Toma esto!! -La ataca extendiendo las alas y disparando sus multirrayos.

-¡¡Basti!! -La llama Kira.

El Truth se cubre con el escudo y se dispone a recibir el impacto, pero es obvio que no será capaz de soportarlo de frente.

-¡¡Lo lograré!!!

-¡¡Cállate ya, hermana!!!

Basti y Amara cierran los ojos, pero el impacto es frente a ellas, viéndose cubiertas por una sombra, el Akatsuki, que recibe los rayos absorbiéndolos y reflejándolos con su armadura.

-Cagalli-san... -Musita Basti.

-Dame las gracias luego de que sobreviva... -Le dice la rubia mientras impulsa su unidad hacia el frente, recibiendo los ataques del Crisis.

-¡¡Cagalli!!! -Grita Kira.

-No eres más que una niña malcriada... como la mayor de los cuatro hermanos es mi deber corregirte... -Dice con dificultad mientras la unidad dorada se acerca cada vez más hacia ella, deflectando los rayos.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Esto no es justo! -Dice dejando de disparar. El Akatsuki se estabiliza y se queda suspendido en el espacio frente a la unidad enemiga.

-¡¡Cuidado, Cagalli-san!! -La llama Basti.

-¿Huh?

En ese instante el Crisis saca su sable y vuela a gran velocidad hacia ella, Cagalli interpone el escudo, pero se lo perfora y lo hace explotar, empujándola hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Aghh!!!

-¡¡¡Cagalli!!! -Se interpone Kira, pero cuando le va a asestar un golpe con la espada es repelido por el escudo artemis.

-¡¡Kira-san!!

* * *

Dentro del Arcángel, Mariu y Miri apenas si pueden moverse. Yamada y Chandra ya han perdido el conocimiento y yacen en el suelo con resacas nerviosas. En ese instante el radar de Miri comienza a sonar.

-No... -Dice con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede, Miriallia-san?

-Es... es... el Ícaro... se... dirige hacia acá...

-¿¡El Ícaro!?

* * *

Athrun y Lacus continúan volando para esquivar los discos cortantes lanzados por el Hecatomb. El Justice enciende el filo láser de sus piernas y dando una patada girando sobre sí mismo logra partir uno de ellos, luego lanza su boomerang y lo explota junto con el otro anillo.

-Uf... ¡¡Ahh!!! -Suspira y luego se pone serio al ver al Hecatomb arrojarse sobre él y darle un puñetazo en la cara, mismo que siente Athrun en la suya propia.

-¡¡No eres más que un cobarde!! -Dice mientras continúa atacándolo, saca el cañón positrónico de su hombro izquierdo y le da en la cara nuevamente la la unidad roja, empujándolo todavía mas.

-¡¡Hugh!! -Profiere Athrun golpeado en el rostro por segunda vez. Comienza a sangrar por la nariz, cuando recibe otra patada en el estómago y otro golpe de martillo en la cabeza, saca sus rayos y los impacta todos nuevamente en la espalda del Justice, lastimando todavía más al piloto, pero se da vuelta sobre sí mismo y con el dispositivo volador se impulsa hacia arriba, alcanzando al Hecatomb y sujetándolo por el pie.

-¡Te tengo!!

-¿Y qué pretendes? -Lo cuestiona su rival disparándole su arma manual en la mano, dañándosela. Athrun siente como su mano se quema.

-Ggh... -Profiere sin soltarlo.

-Athrun... -Musita Lacus.

-Mas parece que yo te tengo a ti... -Dice Soren disparándole nuevamente sin que su contrincante lo suelte.

* * *

-Arcángel... es tu fin... -Dice Merle preparando el Vulcano y el vesuvio.

Mientras, en el centro de mano del Arcángel, Miri se ha arrastrado hasta el puesto de Amagi en el CIC, mientras Mariu ha tomado los controles de Yamada.

-Debemos lograrlo, Miriallia-san... -Dice Mariu, esforzándose.

-Lo se, Mariu-san... -Responde su asistente.

-¡¡Variant, fuego!!! -Le ordena la capitana. Miri configura el Variant y este se dispara hacia el Ícaro, que recibe los disparos de frente.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Profiere Merle rebotando en el asiento mientras el Ícaro desprende humo por un costado.-Ahora verás... ¡¡Vulcano, fuego!! -Activa el doble rayo verde y lo dispara contra el Arcángel, que logra virar timoneado por Mariu para evadir el rayo.

-¡¡No escaparás de mí!!! ¡¡ballesta, fuego!! -Grita disparando el rayo de pulso del Ícaro, y esta vez si logra alcanzar por un costado a la nave Arcángel.

-¡¡¡Ghh!!! -Profiere Mariu.- ¡Miriallia, Gottfried!! ¡¡fuego!!

-¡Si! -Dice configurando el Gottfried, apenas siendo capaz de enfocar la vista.

-¡¡Fuego!!!

El gottfried se dispara hacia el ícaro, pero Merle logra moverlo para esquivar el impacto. Los rostros de ella y de Mariu muestran la misma fiereza a pesar de estar bajo el efecto de la bomba SEED.

* * *

-¡¡Ahh!! -Profiere Kira mientras la energía del escudo artemis de Magdalena lo manda hacia atrás, sin poder estabilizarse.

-¡Eso te pasa por creerte héroe, onii-sama!!

-Ahora es onii-sama... -Ironiza Cagalli sacando su lanza y volando hacia su enemiga.

-¡No lo hagas, Cagalli!! -Trata de advertirle Kira sin poder recuperar el control del Freedom. El Truth sale volando para atraparlo.

-Are... ahora es la aneue-sama la que me ataca... no hay duda que soy la oveja negra de nuestra familia... ¿o lo eres tu, natural?? -Dice Magda-chan en tono maduro.

-¡Basta ya, niña loca!!! -La ataca Cagalli con su sable, pero el Crisis se mueve de manera casi fantasmal a quedar detrás de ella y le da una patada empujándola hacia adelante.

-¡Cagalli-san! -La llama Basti mientras atrapa al Freedom.

-Cagalli... ¡debemos ir! -Dice Kira separándose del Truth y volando de regreso a la ubicación de sus otras dos hermanas.

-¡Ahh!! -Grita Cagalli mientras toda la cabina tiembla. Al siguiente instante el movimiento de su unidad se detiene. El Crisis la tiene atrapada por detrás con su látigo slayer por el cuello.

-No hay duda de que a pesar de ser la más vieja, eres la que peor maneja un mobile suit... me da vergüenza ser tu hermana, aneue-sama...

-Rayos... -Dice Cagalli tratando de liberarse, pero en ese instante es halada por el Crisis que comienza a darle vueltas sujetándola con el látigo.

-¡¡Espero que te gusten las emociones fuertes!! -Se burla la niña. Cagalli continúa girando a gran velocidad ganando aceleración ante el ataque de Magdalena.

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¡no me vas a vencer!!! -Grita furiosa mientras la semilla amarilla se rompe, entrando en modo SEED y encendiendo sus propulsores a su máximo, dejando de girar y embistiéndola de frente.

-¿¡Qué!? -Exclama la niña mientras el Akatsuki corta el látigo Slayer y vuela hacia ella, pero choca cuando enciende el escudo Artemis, empujándola hacia atrás.

-¡Demonios! -Exclama la princesa de Orb impulsándose hacia atrás, en modo SEED, ante el impenetrable escudo.

-¡¡Yo te ayudaré!! -Llega Basti disparando su cañón de energía, impactándolo contra el escudo artemis, que lo diluye en la nada.

-Ay, todos mis hermanos son unos debiluchos e idiotas... -Se queja la niña.- ¿Todavía no entienden que no me pueden ganar?

-Ganar es nuestra única opción. -Contesta Kira mientras dispara sus ocho nodos Dragoon y comienza a atacarla, pero todos los rayos arrojados son deflectados por el escudo. Luego los nodos regresan otra vez a las alas del Freedom.

-Esto es inútil... nunca podremos romper el escudo Artemis... -Dice Basti, preocupada.

-¡¡Entonces quítate y deja a los hombres trabajar!! -La interrumpe Yzak por el intercomunicador.

-¡¡¿Yzak?!! -Exclama Kira. Por la pantalla puede ver al Wisdom que viene cargado por el Sky Destiny.-¡¿Shinn?!

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero el capitán me obligó a pasar por él... -Dice Shinn.

-No crean... que se quedarán con toda la diversión... desgraciados... -Profiere el capitán Joule respirando con dificultad.

-¡Yzak! ¡no debes luchar en ese estado! -Trata de disuadirlo Kira.

-¡¡Cállate, maldito!! ¡¡concentren el fuego en un solo lugar y romperán el escudo!! ¡¡en nuestra última batalla logramos pasarlo!! -Le grita utilizando toda su fuerza para hacerlo coherentemente.

-¿En un solo punto? -Pregunta Cagalli.

-¡¡Shinn!! -Le ordena Yzak.

-¡Entiendo! -Contesta Shinn volando junto con el Wisdom hasta quedar en rango para disparar, ahí lo suelta y la unidad Joule dispara sus dos nodos Dragoon pierce.

-¡¡Ahora!!! -Grita Yzak, desesperado y perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡¡Todos disparen en el mismo punto!! -Ordena Shinn.

-¡¡Bien!! -Asienten Kira, Cagalli y Basti. El Freedom dispara sus nodos Dragoon y su calidus, Akatsuki sus cañones laterales y su arma manual y el Truth su supercañón de energía en el punto donde los nodos impactaron, formando una explosión que rompe el escudo por fin.

-¡¡Se ha roto!! -Celebra Basti.

-No otra vez... -Musita Magdalena sorprendida. En ese momento es golpeada por los cañones del Akatsuki y el Truth, que la golpean de frente, lastimándole el rostro y el costado.

-¡Le dimos!! -Anuncia Cagalli.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! -Llora Magdalena, adolorida.

-¡¡No se descuiden!! -Agrega Shinn poniéndose frente a ella.-_No te atacaré... pero no permitiré que dañes a nadie..._

-Ay... no es justo... me duele... me duele mucho... -Comienza a llorar la niña poniéndose las manos en el rostro y en el costado.- Hermana... ¿por qué?... -Sigue llorando. El Crisis deja de moverse y comienza a flotar a la deriva, poniéndose blanco.

-Magdalena... -Profiere Kira.

-Esta niña... -Dice el chico Asuka.

-Magda-chan... -Musita Basti.

-Algo no está bien. -Apunta Cagalli al ver la actitud de la niña.

-Cagalli-dono tiene razón. -Dice Amara.- La manera de comportarse de esta jovencita no es natural.

-Yo nunca había sentido esto... no así... esto debe ser el dolor... y fueron ustedes los que me hicieron sentirlo así, tan fuerte y horrible... ustedes que se oponen al plan de Soren onii-chan y de Lenore-sama... ustedes que me lastimaron... ¡¡Ustedes que van a morir!!! ¡¡Los odio, hermanos!!! ¡¡¡Los voy a matar!!!!! -Grita descontrolada mientras la semilla roja se revienta entrando en modo SEED, y el Strike Crisis se pone Negro con delimitaciones de circuito doradas.

-Esta sensación... su poder... -Identifica Kira.

-Ahora comienza la verdadera pelea. -Dice Basti sacando su cañón.- Kira-san, Cagalli-san, por favor vayan a ayudar a Athrun-san a luchar contra mi hermano, yo detendré a Magdalena todo lo que pueda, y luego entre los tres podrán hacerle frente una vez derriben al Hecatomb.

-Basti...

-¡¡Como si te lo fuera a permitir!!! -Grita Magdalena extendiendo sus alas y rodeándolas de brillo dorado, encendiendo sus propulsores al máximo y volando hacia el Truth, sacando sus dos sables lacertas y pasando a gran velocidad a golpearla, apenas dándole tiempo de sacar su sable para repeler el golpe.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita Basti defendiéndose del ataque.

* * *

-¡¡¡Variant, fuego!!! -Grita Mariu disparando el arma de pulso contra el Ícaro, que recibe el impacto de frente. Merle por sí sola no puede maniobrar su nave adecuadamente, así que no puede esquivarlo.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Grita mientras rebota sobre su asiento.

-Mariu-san... debemos atacar con Lohengrin si queremos derrotarla... -Le advierte Miriallia, jadeante.

-Lo se, pero... esa chica es... _Natal..._ -Piensa recordando a su antigua compañera.

* * *

-¡¡¡Suéltame, estúpido!!!! -Le grita Soren dándole patadas en la cara para hacer que se suelte, sin éxito, pero lastimando a Athrun al golpear el rostro de su unidad.

-No pienso soltarte aunque me lo pidas... -Responde Athrun sin soltar las manos de los controles, con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca.

-¡Athrun! -Dice Lacus, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-¡Es suficiente! -Insiste su enemigo apuntando todos sus cañones hacia abajo, en ese instante el piloto rojo sonríe y pone actitud decidida.

-¡Te tengo!! ¡Sujétate, ,Lacus! -Sentencia Athrun girando las muñecas de su unidad y girando sin soltarlo a atrapar al Hecatomb por detrás sujetándole la cabeza con las piernas de su unidad, mientras ésta tiene todas las armas al frente.

-¿¿¡Qué rayos?!! -Dice Soren tratando de zafarse, pero el Justice lo tiene inmovilizado.

-Ahora si. -Agrega él mientras su unidad está de cabeza, con Lacus sujetándose del asiento agachando la cabeza. La unidad negra se retuerce intentado librarse de la llave aplicada, y al final comienza a darle codazos en la espalda a la unidad roja.

-¡¡Ghh!! -Profiere Athrun soportando el dolor de los impactos.

-¡¿Te duele, idiota?! ¡¡Haré que te duela todavía más!! -Lo amenaza con odio dándole otro golpe con el codo de su unidad, procediendo a electrificarla, pasándole la descarga también al Justice.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! -Gritan el piloto y la pasajera rodeados de electricidad, Athrun en mayor medida gracias al sistema Caribdis.

-¡¡¿Te gusta??!! ¡¡A mi si!!!! -Insiste Soren aumentando la descarga.

-Yo... no... ¡¡¡¡¡¡perderé contra ti!!!!!!- Su contrincante, aún siendo electrocutado, logra recuperar el control de su unidad y activando el filo láser de sus piernas logra cruzarlas y cortarle la cabeza con ellas al Hecatomb, soltándolo, girando horizontalmente sobre sí y disparando su dispositivo volador hacia él, dándole en la espalda, dañándolo, lo empuja y lo hace perder el control, luego el arma se clava nuevamente en su espalda y sus movimientos se detienen.

-¡¡AHHH!!!! -Grita el enemigo sintiendo la decapitación de su unidad como si fuera a él mismo, retorciéndose y vomitando, con los nervios hinchados y saltados. El Hecatomb también cesa sus movimientos por unos instantes, en los cuales Athrun recupera el control de su unidad y sacando su lanza vuela hacia él, cortándole un brazo y un pedazo de ala, lastimando más a su adversario.- ¡¡Gahh!! -Profiere nuevamente adolorido. Athrun retrocede y lo mira expectante, respirando agitadamente mientras la sangre de su nariz se une a la que sale de su boca.

-Soren... -Musita Lacus. Recuerda nuevamente el momento en que lo conoció, y algunas escenas de la época en la que creció con él.

-Ese tipo... -Dice Athrun.

* * *

-¡¡¡Es hora de que mueras!!!! -Grita Magdalena desgañitadamente mientras una sucesión de golpes de sable lacerta a supervelocidad impactan contra el escudo del Truth, dentro del cual Basti no puede hayar la oportunidad para contraatacar, siendo empujada por los ataques del Crisis.

-¡¡Basti!! -Gritan Kira y Cagalli desde sus unidades.

-¡¡El anillo espacial!!! ¡¡de prisa!!! ¡¡Aghh!! -Les urge la chica mientras recibe otro cañonazo de la unidad negra de circuitos dorados.

-¡¡Pero!!! -Insiste Kira.

-¡¡Yo la apoyaré!! ¡¡Tu ve al anillo!! -Lo insta Cagalli.

-¡¡Pero Cagalli...!!

-¡¡No hay tiempo que pensar!! ¡¡entre las dos podremos hacerle frente!! ¡¡Ve, Kira!! ¡¡Solo el Freedom tiene el poder de ataque suficiente para derribarlo!! ¡¡Regresa al Eternal por el Meteor!! ¡¡Shinn, apóyalo!!!

-¡¡Pero...!!!

-¡¡Es una orden!!!

Mientras hablan, el Crisis le dispara nuevamente sus multirrayos al Truth, que los contraataca con su cañón de energía, pero es derrotada y empujada hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -Gritan Amara y Basti dentro de la unidad.

-¡¡De acuerdo!! ¡¡ten cuidado!! -Asiente su hermano extendiendo las alas del Freedom y alejándose de la batalla, seguido por el Sky Destiny. Magdalena los detecta inmediatamente y les lanza una ola de rayos, pero Cagalli se interpone disparando los Dragoon del Akatsuki y formando un escudo de energía que consigue bloquear el ataque.

-¡¡Basti!! ¡¡Hagámoslo juntas!!

-Cagalli-san... ¡de acuerdo! -Responde Basti, sacando su sable.

-Ustedes se unen para lastimarme... ¡¡¡¡deben pagar!!!!! -Grita Magdalena, cada vez más descompuesta, dispara los veinte dragoon que le quedan y comienza a atacarlas, Cagalli dispara los suyos nuevamente y forma el escudo de defensa alrededor de las dos unidades.

Kira y Shinn vuelan hacia el Sakura Eternal para recuperar los Meteor y atacar el anillo espacial, derribando a todas las bioarmors que se atraviesan en su camino. Shinn parte una con su excálibur y Kira vuela con sus sables desenvainados, raleando a cuanto advesrario se le pone enfrente.

En el anillo espacial, Lenore ha terminado la secuencia y observa como una onda de energía comienza a formarse en el interior, atrayendo las cosas hacia él exponencialmente rápido, como si se tratase de un agujero negro. En ese instante Aokari llega y dispara sus cañones hacia el centro de control superior del anillo, destruyendo el exterior, pero sin dañar a Lenore.

-¡Rayos!! -Profiere la guerrera azul acercándose más con su unidad, evadiendo la atracción del portal que se abre en el centro y estrellando su unidad contra él, penetrando en el interior superior.

-Ven a mi... Aokari... -Musita Lenore.- Te estoy esperando...

* * *

El Ícaro está dañado por los ataques continuos del Arcángel, que continúa aproximándose. Merle mueve los controles esforzándose lo más que puede, dirigiendo la nave a interceptar a su rival.

-¡¡Este será el fin, Mariu Ramius!!! ¡¡Si he de morir, te llevaré conmigo!!! -Sentencia la hermana Bajirul.

-¡El Ícaro se aproxima hacia acá!! ¡¡Está cargando su arma positrónica!! -Anuncia Miri.- ¡¡Ahh!!! -Grita sintiendo dolor por el efecto de la radiación y perdiendo el sentido.

-¡¡Miriallia-san!!!

-¡¡¡Muere!!!! -Grita Merle disparando el Vulcano hacia el Arcángel.

-¡¡Lohengrin, fuego!!!! -Responde Mariu disparando ella misma el arma. Ambos disparos positrónicos chocan formando una onda de energía que desestabiliza a ambas naves, pero el Arcángel se reestablece más rápido y dispara su Gottfried y su Variant, impactando en los cañones del Ícaro.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -Grita Merle. Luego del Arcángel salen disparados los Helldarts y se estrellan contra los propulsores de la nave, inutilizándola.

-Es todo... -Dice Mariu, aún débil.

-Bien... me derrotaste, igual que a mi hermana, Mariu Ramius. -Le dice la chica transmitiendo de pantalla a pantalla.- Está bien, destruye mi nave para que pueda reunirme con Natal. -Dice frustrada mirando hacia abajo.

-Mi intención no es matarte, Merle.

-¡¡No seas ridícula!! ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer de una vez!

-Eso pretendo. Es verdad, yo derribé la nave de Natal en esa batalla, y soy culpable por eso, pero no teníamos otra opción... No te mataré, pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a nadie de mi tripulación, así que abandona la nave, ahora.

-¿No vas a matarme? -Pregunta sorprendida.

-Tu eres la hermana de quien fue mi mejor amiga... no digas ridiculeces. -Dice mientras algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

-Capitán Ramius... -Dice la chica sorprendida.- Usted... usted en realidad...

-Tu hermana... yo... -Dice Mariu, pero finalmente la vence el campo de energía y pierde el conocimiento.

-¡¡Capitán Ramius!! -Exclama la chica, preocupada por ella.

* * *

-¡Parece que esa cosa ha comenzado a activarse, hay que darse prisa!!! -Le dice Shinn a Kira, mientras llegan al Sakura.

-¡¡Lo se!!! ¡¡Meyrin!! ¡¡Bartfield-san!!! -Los llama él. En el interior del Sakura, Bartfield aún está consciente, pero afectado por la energía irradiada.

-Muchacho... -Responde la comunicación.

-¡¡Bartfield-san!! ¡¡libere tres meteor!!

-Bien... -Se mueve del asiento principal hacia el puesto de Meyrin, con la vista borrosa, tecleando el código y liberando las unidades seleccionadas.

-Meteor... nunca lo he utilizado. -Advierte Shinn.

-Las unidades de ZAFT pueden acoplarse al sistema Meteor, solo acóplate.

-¡A la orden! ¿pero qué hay del otro?

-Le transmito los datos del Justice para que busque sus coordenadas. -Explica Kira.

Los dos Gundam se acoplan a los Meteor mientras el tercero sale volando en dirección al Justice. Shinn y Kira se dirigen ahora hacia el anillo espacial.

* * *

El Hecatomb se da la vuelta y se pone en modo de ataque a pesar de no tener ni brazo izquierdo ni cabeza. Soren se ha estabilizado y se prepara a luchar aún con la resaca del dolor causado por el último ataque. Su ojo amarillo aún refleja el modo SEED mientras sangra por los oídos y por la nariz. Athrun saca su arma manual y le dispara nuevamente, pero éste se cubre con el escudo.

-...Nunca pensé que tuvieras este nivel de habilidad, Athrun Zala... -Lo elogia Soren.- En verdad sabías lo que hacías cuando me dejaste por él, Lacus-chan... -Le dice triste.

-¿¡Y ahora que tratas de hacer!? -Le pregunta Athrun, desconfiado.

-¿Yo? nada... en este momento no hay nada que pueda hacer... ni ustedes... humj... hah... ¡¡Ahhaahhaha!!!! ¡¡ya llegó la hora!!!!

-¡¿¿Eh??!! -Exclaman ambos. Vuelven la mirada y se dan cuenta del núcleo de energía que se forma dentro del anillo.

-¡Ya es la hora!! ¡¡todos vamos a morir!!! -Celebra el piloto del Hecatomb volando hacia ellos con su unidad, disparando un cañón de pulso y otro positrónico al mismo tiempo, uno daña al Justice en el hombro, pero logra detener el otro con su escudo.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Profieren los dos dentro de la cabina.

-¡¡El fin viene!! ¡¡ya no habrán más humanos inmundos!! ¡¡todo lo que habrá será un Edén perfecto para nosotros, el siguiente paso de la evolución humana!!!!

-¡¡¡Estúpido!!!! ¡¡¡La evolución no tiene nada que ver!!! ¡¡La evolución es supervivencia, y no obligada como tu quieres hacerlo!!!! -Se lanza de frente contra él sacando su boomerang extensible, pero sin arrojarlo, mientras Soren vuela disparando sus cañones simultáneamente con los dos sables desenvainados.

-¡¡¡Que todo se acabe de una vez!!!! -Grita finalmente Soren, mientras recuerda a Basti sonriéndole, a Merle, Kerma y Stephan dentro del Ícaro, a Magdalena, Lenore, Cagalli al lado de Uzumi, Kira en el Freedom, Athrun a su lado en la academia y finalmente a Lacus tendiéndole la mano, en un campo de flores con pétalos volando.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! -Grita Athrun haciendo que el Justice gire sobre su eje nuevamente a gran velocidad, contrayendo el brazo con el que sujeta el boomerang y extendiéndolo con toda la aceleración posible hacia la cabina del Hecatomb, atravesándolo por completo mientras con su lanza lo parte transversalmente hasta la mitad, al mismo tiempo que el mobile suit negro le da de frente con sus cañones lastimándole ambos costados y cortándole una pierna a su unidad. A los dos los envuelve una explosión.

-¡¡¡¡Soren!!!! -Llora Lacus mientras su grito se pierde en el silencio momentáneo. La cabina del Hecatomb se hace pedazos mientras la sangre brota a borbotones de los injertos nerviosos del piloto.

-Lacus-chan... yo... yo siempre te amé... desde que te conocí... ahora lo recuerdo... tu, en aquella ocasión...

-_Te quiero mucho, Soren..._

_-Yo siento lo mismo, Lacus, pero aún así, no soy digno de ser tu amigo... tu eres como una princesa, y yo... yo siempre seré un monstruo... hay algo en mí que no está bien..._

_-Ya hablamos de eso, tu debes ser quien quieres ser, y no lo que tus genes o tu apariencia digan._

_-Va más allá... a veces siento que todo el mundo tiene la culpa, y siento ganas de odiarlos... siento rabia contra todos... y eso es lo que me hace un monstruo... pero me hace fuerte._

_-No es así... la rabia no puede hacer nada contra el amor, ama y serás el más fuerte del mundo, solo los débiles odian... se valiente y demuéstrale a todos que puedes vivir con ellos y ser mejor, con amor._

_-Solo los débiles... yo seré fuerte por ti, por tu amor, Lacus-chan._

-Solo los débiles... adiós, Lacus-chan... -Es lo último que dice. Sus dos ojos son cafés ahora, los cierra y su casco se empaña, procediendo a fragmentarse y estallar, seguido por la explosión del mobile suit completo. El Justice es impulsado por la explosión, dañado por el último cruce de armas, mientras los dos ocupantes de la cabina observan la estela de luz formada por la destrucción del Infinity Hecatomb y de Soren Garzel.

-Soren... -Musita Athrun, visiblemente adolorido.

-Soren... amigo mío... -Dice Lacus, llorando. El Justice tiene un agujero en el pecho y una pierna cortada, así como varias laceraciones y quemadas. En ese momento llega el Meteor.

-Eso es...

-Meteor.

-Vino a nuestras coordenadas, ¡Vamos, hay que atacar el anillo!!

-¡Si!

El Justice se pone el anillo espacial y sale en dirección al anillo, junto con Kira y Shinn.

-Eso fue... -Dice Magdalena viendo a lo lejos la explosión de luz del Hecatomb. Basti y Cagalli dejan de luchar al ver su actitud.

-Eso es... -Dice Cagalli.

-Es mi hermano... Athrun ha derribado a mi hermano... -Contesta Basti.

-Soren... onii-chan... no... el no... lo mató... ese tipo lo mató... ese maldito... ¡¡¡¡Soren onii-chan!!!!! -Grita Magdalena enfureciéndose aún más y cortándole el dispositivo Dragoon al Akatsuki.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -Grita Cagalli.

-¡¡¡Muere!!!!! -Vocifera Magdalena disparándole todas sus armas al mismo tiempo que la embiste y le corta un brazo y una pierna con sus lacertas, sin dejarla reaccionar.

-¡¡¡Cagalli-san!!!! -Dice Basti tratando de interferir, pero es recibida por un sablazo que le corta un ala.

-¡¡¡Rayos!!! -Exclama mientras es empujada por el ataque. El Akatsuki comienza a recibir los impactos simultáneos de los cañones del Crisis, los nodos Dragoon el sable superlacerta y el látigo Slayer.

-¡¡¡Maldita!!!! ¡¡estúpida!!!! ¡¡vas a morir!!! ¡¡vas a morir!!!! ¡¡¡pagarás por la muerte de onii-chan!!! ¡¡¡pagarás!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡vas a morir y Athrun llorará sobre tu cadáver hecho pedazos!!!!!!!!! -Sigue gritando descontrolada mientras ataca y ataca con su espada, su látigo y sus rayos al Akatsuki, destruyéndole una pierna, la cabeza, parte del pecho, el pie, la mitad del brazo y el resto del Aile.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!!! -Grita Cagalli en medio de explosiones y cortocircuitos mientras su unidad es despedazada. Finalmente Magdalena une sus nodos Dragoon y los dispara concentrados hacia ella, dañando la cabina y haciendo volar pedazos de mobile suit por todos lados.

Athrun siente el chispazo de Cagalli llamándolo. El Justice detiene su marcha y contempla el panorama.

-Eso fue... ¡Cagalli! -Dice decidido regresándose a ayudarla.

-Athrun... -Profiere Lacus.

* * *

Aokari ha bajado del Nightmare y se encuentra frente a Lenore, en los controles del anillo espacial. La mujer observa a la joven, complacida.

-Sabía que vendrías, Aokari.

-Detén el anillo espacial ahora, Lenore. -La amenaza ella.

-¿Y si me negara a hacerlo?

Aokari saca una pistola y le apunta. Lenore levanta la ceja, sorprendida.

-¿Vas a dispararme? Puedes hacerlo si quieres, de cualquier manera, este cuerpo es inútil ya.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que ha llegado el momento de disfrutar los frutos del árbol que sembré hace mucho tiempo, con la ayuda de mis amigos... -Comienza a aproximarse a ella.

-¡No te acerques! ¡de cualquier manera, seguramente Kira-san y los demás viene a atacar el anillo! ¡lograrán destruirlo antes de que hagas nada!

-Es por eso que necesitamos combatirlos, querida.

-¿Necesitamos? Como no... ¡¡Se acabó!! ¡¡muere!! -Le dispara cuatro balas seguidas, que se incrustan en el cuerpo de la madre de Athrun.

-Bueno, si... como te decía, hace mucho tiempo sembré en ti mis recuerdos como Lenore, no para deshacerme de ellos, sino para preparar el cerebro que algún día me albergaría nuevamente... -Dice haciéndose hacia atrás, sangrando.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo, Aokari! -Mueve la mano y activa la palanca de una consola que hay en el tablero. Aokari comienza a sentir dolor en la cabeza y a moverse por el suelo.

-¡¡Ahh!!! ¿¿¡¡qué haces!?? ¡¡Sal de mi cabeza!!!!

-Mi cabeza, Aokari. -Sentencia mientras el lugar se llena de electricidad. Finalmente se detiene y Aokari se levanta. Lenore yace muerta en el suelo.

-El chip transmisor funciona perfectamente. -Se toca la frente, satisfecha.- Ahora tengo todas las habilidades de un guerrero, juventud y experiencia a la vez... - Luego se mira las manos y observa el cuerpo inerte de Lenore.- Ahora es momento de recibir a mis invitados. -Dice feliz mientras se sube nuevamente a su unidad.

-¡¡Lenore Zala, Absolute Nightmare, saliendo!!

_Kimi no subata wa, boku ni miteiru..._

Kira y Shinn llegan frente al anillo espacial y comienzan a dispararle a las bioarmos que salen del núcleo de energía que se está formando.

-¡¡Rayos!!

-¡¡Debemos destruir el anillo!!! -Advierte Kira mientras vuela a destruir una de las paredes del anillo, pero es interrumpido por un disparo del Nightmare.

-¡¡No tan rápido, Kira Yamato!!!

-¿¡Qué!? Aokari-san... -Dice el coordinador al verla acercarse.

Mientras, el Justice llega y se topa con la escena del Akatsuki destruido. Magdalena vuelve a verlo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Cagalli... ¡¡¡Cagalli!!!!

-Athrun-san... te irás al infierno por haber matado a onii-chan...

_Shizukani naire de muyo ni, mune ni hibiku..._

La batalla final ha dado comienzo. El propósito de la existencia de Aokari ha sido revelado, y ahora el nuevo cuerpo de Lenore Zala luchará por defender la puerta, que ya está abierta. Magdalena comienza a mostrar su verdadero poder y ahora será una lucha por la supremacía... matar o morir... ahora son Magdalena y Lenore contra Kira y Athrun.

Avance

Amanecer. El final de todo ha llegado, el último enfrentamiento donde los máximos poderes confluyen en una épica batalla. El poder del anillo se demuestra mientras un hijo lucha contra su madre y los hermanos pelean entre sí. Tristeza, llanto, futuro... todo aquello que han sembrado con su esfuerzo debe ser protegido para que florezca y así supere el momento más oscuro, para establecer el legado de la leyenda...

-El futuro somos nosotros, hijo... -Sentencia Lenore.

-Madre... es mi deber acabar contigo. -Dice Athrun.

-Athrun, es nuestro futuro ahora. -Dice Cagalli.

-Hermano, madre, Kira-san, nunca me daré por vencida... -Afirma Basti.

-Onii-chan... te voy a vengar... -La voz de Magdalena.

-Te esperaré siempre, por siempre... Kira... -La voz de Lacus.

-Volveré, te lo juro, Lacus. -La promesa de Kira.

Último capítulo de Mobile suit Gundam SEED Destiny Seed of choosen future

Semillas de un futuro elegido

¡¡Extiende tus alas y vuela hacia el amanecer infinito, Freedom!!


	28. Fase FINAL Semillas del futuro elegido

FASE FINAL - **Semillas de un futuro elegido**

El campo de batalla está lleno de mobile suits inservibles y cadáveres de bioarmors, mientras en el anillo espacial un espectro de energía se forma ganando aceleración que intensifica la gravedad inicializando lo que parece un agujero negro, pero es en realidad una puerta. Frente a ella se encuentran el Sky Destiny y el Strike Freedom, equipados con Meteor, y a quienes les corta el paso el Absolute Nightmare, pilotado por Lenore Zala, que ha transferido su mente al cuerpo de Aokari. En el otro extremo están Athrun y Lacus, que dentro del Justice llegan con Magdalena, quien con el Strike Crisis ha hecho pedazos al Akatsuki, sin que el Truth de Basti haya podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡¡Cagalli!! -Exclama Athrun al ver los pedazos del mobile suit dorado. La maligna niña vuelve a verlo sádica y descontrolada.

-Athrun-san... por fin has llegado... mira, Cagalli onee-san y yo estuvimos jugando...

-As...Athrun... -Reconoce Cagalli mirando a través de los agujeros del panel, mientras su casco se llena de la sangre que brota de su nariz, su boca y su ojo derecho, que se ve enrojecido por la hemorragia. El pedazo de cabina es su única defensa contra el Crisis, que continúa amenazándola.

-Cagalli-san... -Profiere Lacus.

-Athrun-san, Lacus-sama, Cagalli-san... -Musita Basti.

-Tu mataste a Soren onii-chan... es por eso que ahora seré yo quien te mate, Athrun-san... -Le dice torciendo la cabeza, en tono calmado. El Justice se aproxima hasta los pedazos del Akatsuki, bajo el aparente consentimiento del Strike Crisis. El Truth se reúne con los mobile suits aliados.

-Cagalli... -Ubica Athrun a su Gundam frente a ella para protegerla, mientras Basti trae el suyo junto a él.

-Athrun-san, entre los dos tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de derrotarla, pero debemos trabajar juntos. -Le advierte la piloto del Truth.

-¿¡Cagalli, me escuchas!? -Transmite Athrun hacia el Akatsuki, recibiendo solo interferencia.

-Ten... ten cuidado... Athrun... ella es... -Dice con dificultad, sin que nadie pueda escucharla.

-Ella está viva, Athrun. -Lo calma Lacus poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.- Ahora lo importante es terminar con la batalla, es la única esperanza para Cagalli y para todos nosotros. -Mira hacia el Strike Crisis, que extiende sus malignas alas aún en desplazamiento de fase negro con trazos de circuito dorados.

-¡¡¡PREPÁRENSE A MORIR!!!! ¡¡PLAGA DE LA MUERTE, DRAGOON!! - Sentencia la niña disparando sus nodos superdragoon hacia ellos y lanzándose a atacarlos de frente.

-¡¡¡Prepárate!!! -La recibe Basti saliendo a su encuentro desenvainando su sable lacerta.

-¡¡AHHHH!!!! -Grita Athrun activando los propulsores del METEOR y volando hacia su enemiga junto con el Truth.

* * *

El Absolute Nightmare permanece frente al Sky Destiny y al Strike Freedom mientras el núcleo de energía que se forma en el interior del anillo gana aceleración y poder, comenzando a generar un efecto de vacío que atrae las cosas hacia él; así que ven pasar restos de mobile suit y pedazos de bioarmors que pasan llevados por una especie de viento que se consolida en la esfera de energía.

-Ya está en la segunda fase... -Advierte Lenore con el núcleo tras su mobile suit. De repente de él sale una bioarmor que parece un gusano gigante, pero al mismo tiempo es atraída hacia él nuevamente destruyéndose contra el núcleo.

-¡Aokari-san! ¿¡Qué sucede ahora!? -Le pregunta Kira.

-¡Es una traidora! -Acusa Shinn.

-Mis amigos están impacientes por cruzar la puerta... tendré que decirles que no sean tan temerarios... -Comenta sin mirar a sus oponentes.

-¡¡Aokari-san!!! -Se aproxima el coordinador definitivo.

-¡¡Deja que yo acabe con ella y luego derribemos esta cosa!! -Dice Shinn adelantándose a Kira impulsándose con su METEOR y activando los cortadores láser de los costados, intentando partir al Nightmare, pero la enemiga vuela hacia arriba y dispara sus cañones positrónicos anteriores hacia el núcleo del anillo.

-¡¡¿Eh?!! -Exclama Shinn, pensando que le dispararía a él.

-Disparó hacia el... ¡¡¡¡Shinn!! ¡¡Cuidado!! -Trata de advertirle Kira, pero en ese instante el núcleo absorbe el impacto y regresa un rayo gamma estilo Génesis que ataca de frente al Sky Destiny.

-¡¡¡Rayos!!! -Grita Shinn haciendo una maniobra evasiva, pero el rayo tiene tanta fuerza que hace pedazos el METEOR y le destruye un brazo y el ala izquierda.

-Ustedes y sus armas no son más que gusanos frente al poder infinito que me da la puerta del anillo. ¡¡La evolución es ahora y esta es el arma que la llevará a cabo!!! -Dice triunfante la enemiga.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien, Shinn!? -Le pregunta Kira, acercándose.

-Estoy bien, capitán... pero esa cosa... es muy poderosa... -Dice el piloto Asuka mientras estabiliza su unidad, ya sin el Meteor.

Lenore dispara nuevamente sus cañones contra el núcleo, el cual vuelve a absorber el impacto y lo refleja hacia ellos con la potencia aumentada. Esta vez ambos logran esquivarlo.

-Es impresionante...

-¡¡Aokari-san!! ¿¡por qué haces esto!? ¡¿Por qué ahora?! -Inquiere Kira, recordando que hacía un momento estaba dispuesta a destruir el anillo.

-Porque ustedes... ¡la humanidad no tiene derecho de sobrevivir!! -Grita mientras dispara sus cañones de frente a Shinn, que saca su excálibur y con su desplazamiento de velocidad vuela a atacarla.

Kira reconoce las palabras de su oponente. Sin duda no son las de Aokari, sino las de alguien más...

-Eso... no ¡no es posible!

* * *

-¡¡¡MUERAN!!! -Grita Magdalena atacándolos con los nodos dragoon y volando hacia ellos con el látigo slayer en una mano y el superlacerta en la otra, extendiéndolo el primero hacia el Truth, enrollándole una pierna y alejando al Justice con el segundo.

-¡¡Basti!! -La llama Athrun mientras el Crisis la hala hacia ella, limitando su movimiento y haciéndola blanco fácil para los dragoon, los cuales concentra en ella, pero el Truth gundam interpone su escudo y recibe las descargas combinadas, haciéndose pedazos, luego termina de ser arrastrada y elevada hacia el Crisis, que la recibe encajándole el sable en un costado, justo al lado de la cabina.

-¡¡Ahh!! -Gritan Basti y Amara ante el temblor de la cabina.

-¡¡No será tan fácil!! -Vuelve a gritar el piloto del Justice acercándose a máxima velocidad y rompiendo el látigo con la ayuda de las espadas del Meteor, liberando a Basti y empujando a Magdalena hacia atrás, luego el Truth extiende sus alas y vuela hacia arriba, sacando su supercañón gamma.

-¡¡¡Estúpido!!!! -Lo insulta la niña mientras la unidad roja empuja a la negra.

-¡¡Athrun-san, aléjate!! -Le ordena la chica. El coordinador se impulsa hacia atrás rápidamente al mismo tiempo que ella dispara el cañón, el cual lanza el disparo nuclear hacia la enemiga, pero rápidamente esta se eleva y lo esquiva sin dificultad, luego apunta los nodos nuevamente y ambos se ven obligados a evadir los disparos otra vez.

-Ustedes... asesinos... mataron a onii-chan... ¡¡¡¡¡mataron a onii-chan y por eso los voy a matar!!!!!!! -Llora Magdalena, furiosa.

* * *

-Capitán Ramius... no puedo permitir que muera... hermana, ahora se lo que debo hacer. -Dice Merle despegando en el dañado Revenge desde el inutilizado Ícaro, dirigiéndose hacia el anillo espacial.

* * *

-¡Tu no eres Aokari! ¿¡Quién eres!? -Le pregunta Kira, presintiendo la respuesta mientras las dos unidades chocan sables, liberando energía que es atraída hacia el núcleo del anillo.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes, Kira Yamato?

-¡¡¿Qué has hecho?!! ¡¡¿Donde está Aokari-san?!!! -Insiste Kira disparándole el cálidus al mismo tiempo que Lenore lo repele con los cañones positrónicos de los hombros de su unidad, formando una explosión.

-Kira-san... -Dice Shinn mientras busca la manera de intervenir en la batalla.

-¡¡Aokari no fue más que el cuerpo que críe para poder extender mi vida!! Y por fin tomé posesión de él...

Tanto Shinn como Kira confirman su identidad y su rostro se congela de sorpresa y horror.

-...Lenore... Zala... -Musita el piloto del Destiny.

-La madre de Athrun...

-"Madre" es un término poco específico para mi relación con él. -Le explica mientras le dispara su cañón anterior, obligándolo a defenderse con su escudo.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!!!

-¡¡Kira-san!!! -Interviene Shinn activando su desplazamiento de velocidad, acercándose a Lenore y sujetando la cara del Nightmare con los nodos eléctricos de las manos del Sky Destiny.

-¡¡¡Shinn!!!! -Grita Kira reponiéndose.

-Este niño... -Dice Lenore al momento que contrae el brazo de su unidad, extendiendo un filo láser en su codo partiéndole la mano que la sujeta, dándole una patada y arrojándolo hacia atrás.

-¡¡Ahh!!! -Profiere Shinn ahora, y en el mismo instante el Nightmare dispara nuevamente hacia el núcleo, el cual refleja el rayo potenciado hacia el Destiny, impactándolo de frente.

-Haz el favor de morir y no estorbar más. -Sentencia la enemiga.

-¡¡¡Cuidado, Shinn!!! -Lo llama Kira, pero su amigo ha recibido el impacto con el escudo y lucha con todas sus fuerzas por repelerlo, aunque el poder sobrepasa por mucho al de su unidad.

-No voy a morir... -Piensa mientras frente a él puede ver el impacto positrónico potenciado.-Stellar... todavía no es hora... ¿verdad? -La imagen de Stellar se dibuja a su lado y su mano parece guiar la suya para empujar la palanca del impulsor.

-_Todavía no es hora, Shinn... todavía no... -_Parece decirle la rubia.

-_No lo es, hermano... te aburrirías mucho por aquí..._

_-_¡¡¡No voy a morir aquí!!!!!! -Recuerda a Luna abrazándolo y sus amigos riendo con él.- ¡¡¡Ahh!!!! -Grita el piloto en modo SEED canalizando toda la energía al escudo y logrando reflejar el ataque al mismo tiempo que su unidad se despedaza, mandando el rayo hacia una de las paredes del anillo espacial, dañándolo gravemente.

-¡¡¡¡¿¡¡Qué!??!!!!!! -Profiere Lenore al comprobar el resultado del esfuezo de Shinn, mientras lo que queda de la unidad de éste pierde su desplazamiento de fase y se apaga, con el piloto inconsciente.

-Shinn... -Musita Kira, orgulloso. El anillo emite algunas descargas eléctricas, indicando inestabilidad.

-El anillo está... -Dice asustada la enemiga.- Ese niño... -Profiere llena de furia contra Shinn.- Logró dañar el anillo espacial... esto no puede continuar...

-Continuará y derribaré esa cosa. -La interrumpe Kira.- Y si es necesario, a ti también.

-Vaya que eres una buena persona, Kira Yamato... en verdad estoy orgullosa de que mi hijo tenga un amigo como tu.

-...No hables de Athrun como si en verdad fuera tu hijo.

-En eso tienes razón... pero qué importa, al fin y al cabo los lazos de sangre solo importan en los niveles inferiores de la evolución... en el punto a donde quiero llegar, eso no puede ser menos significativo.

-... eso quiere decir que estarás sola. ¿Estás feliz con eso?

-... Tu no sabes nada sobre la soledad, Kira Yamato... ¡¡¡no sabes nada!!!! -Le grita nuevamente chocando sables con él, mientras las chispas siguen siendo absorbidas por el ahora inestable núcleo del anillo espacial; del cual parecen querer surgir las criaturas.

* * *

-¡¡¡Estúpidos!!! ¡¡¡malditos!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡malditos!!!! -Continúa gritando Magdalena atacándolos con el filo láser de sus alas extendidas, disparando los nodos dragoon y atacando de frente con un sable lacerta en cada mano.

-¡¡¡¡Athrun-san!!! -Lo llama Basti, ya que ahora es él quien choca espadas contra la niña.

-¡¡¡¡¡Muere!!!!! -Insiste la piloto del Strike Crisis abrazando su Gundam al de él y encajándole el filo de sus piernas a las espadas del Meteor, cortándolas, luego le da una patada, ubica sus nodos frente a ella y hace un solo disparo simultáneo, obligando a Athrun a desprenderse del Meteor para esquivar el ataque. La máquina recibe el impacto haciéndose pedazos.

-Rayos... -Profiere Athrun.

-El Meteor... ¿te encuentras bien, Athrun? -Le pregunta Lacus.

-Lo estoy, ¿qué hay de ti? -Responde él.

-No te preocupes... ¡¡cuidado!! -Le avisa la chica notando que el Crisis los ataca nuevamente con el filo cortante de las alas, el Justice da una vuelta de 360° y con la pierna láser que le queda logra detener el impacto del ala, impulsándose ambos en polos opuestos.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡mis alas!!!! -Grita Magdalena llorando de dolor por el ala lastimada. Athrun siente que su pierna se rompe por el impacto.

-Hugh... -Profiere levemente, soportando el impacto nervioso que lo hace sentir como si hubiese estrellado la pierna contra un bloque de acero.

-Athrun... -Lo llama su amiga, sosteniéndolo.

-¡¡¡Mueran!!!! ¡¡¡mueran!!!! -Insiste la chiquilla volando hacia ellos, pero es interrumpida por Lenore.

-_¡¡¡Magdalena!!_

El crisis se detiene en seco y se impulsa hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a Athrun y Basti para reagruparse.

-Lenore... ¿qué? -Le pregunta furiosa.

-_¡Ven rápido al anillo espacial! ¡Kira Yamato está intentando atacarlo, y Shinn Asuka logró dañarlo ya! ¡¡Debemos concentrarnos en protegerlo!!_

_-_Kira... Yamato... chk... ¡¡¡Mataré primero a Athrun y Basti!!!

-_¡¡No funciona así!!! ¡¡¡Ven ahora!!!! ¡Qué ellos te sigan si quieren!_ -Le ordena al mismo tiempo que evade un sablazo del Freedom y le devuelve un disparo con su cañón lateral.

-Grr.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!! ¡AHHH!!!! ¡¡¡ARRGHH!!!! -Grita moviéndose como endemoniada por la furia dentro de la cabina. Luego los circuitos dorados del Crisis brillan más intensamente, extiende sus alas, sus nodos dragoon regresan y con el sistema Lumiere se aleja hacia la zona donde Kira y Lenore están luchando.

-Magdalena... -Profiere Basti.

-Se está alejando. -Observa Athrun, entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor de sus heridas.

-Kira... ¡Se dirige con Kira! -Anuncia Lacus, que también está en modo SEED.

-¡¿Kira?! -Exclama su amigo.

-Lenore... Lenore-sama la llamó. -Deduce Basti.

-¡¡No hay tiempo que perder!! ¡¡Debemos ayudar a Kira!! -Dice Athrun encendiendo sus propulsores y volando detrás del Strike Crisis, el Truth también extiende sus alas y lo sigue.

-¡¡¡Kira Yamato!!!! ¡¡¡¡muere y que tu desaparición sea el sello de despedida de la humanidad!!!!! - Lo ataca Lenore uniendo sus sables y formando su lanza, intentando partirlo, pero es repelido por el propio sable de Kira, empatando nuevamente, pero Lenore saca su cañón lateral y le dispara, empujándolo hacia atrás y lanzándole sus dos boomerangs, los cuales Kira evade con sus cañones de pulso laterales, destruyéndolos y procediendo a disparar su sistema Dragoon hacia su oponente, quien se ve obligada a evadirlos e intentar atacarlos.

-¡¡La humanidad no desaparecerá!!! ¡¡no hasta que sea su momento!!!

-¡¡Su momento es ahora!!

-¡¡No lo es!! ¡¡aún tenemos capacidad para vivir, y debemos vivir hasta el final, al máximo, para eso es la vida!!! -Insiste Kira mientras sus nodos logran dañar la unidad de Lenore, pero sin derribarla.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡¡idiota!!!! ¡¡¡¿Cuál es el sentido de tu vida??!! ¿¡¡no mueren al final todos los humanos por igual??!! ¡¡¿¿entonces para qué vivir??!!! ¡¡mejor muere de una vez!!!! ¡¡deja que yo haga realidad el sueño de la paz eterna!!! ¡¡¡la paz que trae la muerte!!!! -Lo ataca con su doble cañón gamma, el cual Kira recibe con su cálidus formando nuevamente la explosión.

-¡¡¡Ahh!! -Es empujado hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Kira Yamato!!!! -Grita Magdalena llegando a atacar y disparando su cañón de pulso, dándole por detrás en la espalda al Meteor, destruyéndolo y empujando al Freedom hacia adelante. Kira siente la quemadura del disparo y un poco de sangre brota de su boca.

-Esa es... Magdalena... -La reconoce el piloto reincorporándose y volando hacia arriba.

-¡¡Magdalena!! ¡¡Ataquemos al Freedom!!! -Le indica Lenore.

-¡¡¡¡Freedom!!!! -Repite furiosa la niña volando hacia arriba haciendo una espiral junto con Lenore, interceptando al Freedom y entre las dos atacándolo con sus sables, de los cuales Kira tiene que comenzar a defenderse al mismo tiempo.

-¡¡¡Es tu fin!!!

-¡¡¡Muere!!!!

-¡¡¡Magdalena!!! ¡¡Aokari!!!! -Las llama Kira mientras elude los ataques.

-¡¡PLAGA DE LA MUERTE, DRAGOON!! -Sentencia Magdalena disparando los nodos otra vez y apuntándolos hacia Kira, que elude una estocada del Nightmare y luego vuela hacia abajo nuevamente para evadir los rayos. En ese instante seis nodos son fulminados por el cañón gamma de Basti.

-Esos son... Justice, Truth... -Los identifica Lenore.

-¡¡¡Athrun!!! ¡¡ataca el anillo espacial!! ¡¡yo me encargaré de esto!! -Le ordena Kira.

-¡¡Estúpido!!! ¡no dejaré que te enfrentes a las dos...! -Le responde su amigo. En ese instante reconoce a la unidad negra que apoya al Crisis.- Aokari...

-Oh, vaya... -Dice la piloto del Nightmare.- No, no es Aokari, Athrun... nunca lo fue... ¡¡es Lenore!!!! -Se identifica la mencionada.

-¡¿Lenore-sama?! -Inquiere Basti, sorprendida.

-Es Lenore... -Musita Lacus.- Es verdad... es ella...

-No... mi madre... y... Aokari... ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Aokari?!

-¿A ti también debo explicártelo? ¡¡¡Este es mi cuerpo!!! ¡¡siempre lo fue!!! ¡¡ahora muere, hijo!!! -Le dispara sus cañones positrónicos anteriores a las dos unidades, los dos se hacen a un lado y las esquivan al mismo tiempo que Magdalena continúa persiguiendo al Freedom, sin permitir que se aproximen al anillo espacial.

-Madre... no es posible... no... -Recuerda nuevamente a la madre que siempre recordó, luego a Lenore y finalmente a Aokari, que en su último encuentro intentó acercarse a él, siendo rechazada. Ahora la imagen es de la desquiciada criminal que amenaza con destruir el mundo.

-Athrun, ella no... -Trata de explicarle Lacus.

-... Mi madre murió en la explosión de Junius 7 hace seis años... no perdonaré a este ser que usurpó su imagen, y que mató a una inocente... ¡¡no lo haré!! -Entra en modo SEED avanzado y se lanza a atacar al Nightmare.

-¡¡Athrun-san!! -Lo sigue Basti.

-¡¡¡Muere, Kira onii-san!!!! -Le dispara más nodos que como abejas intentan clavarse en el Freedom, pero este retrocede y dispara los suyos propios, formando una verdadera tormenta entre enjambres Dragoon.

-¡¡Recapacita, Magdalena!! ¡¡¡Vive tu vida!! ¡no dejes que el odio te consuma!

-¡¡¡¡ARGHHH!!!! -Profiere con furia bestial.

El anillo espacial continúa cada vez más inestable gracias al disparo de Shinn, así que el núcleo comienza a perder solidez y descargas gamma aumentadas salen como relámpagos hacia todas direcciones, mientras el efecto de agujero negro es cada vez más fuerte. Merle llega volando y con el Revenge entra al centro de controles del anillo.

-¡¡Estúpido!! ¡¡Muere!!!! -Lo ataca Lenore clavándole su sable en el pecho, el cual Athrun siente como estocada en el corazón.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!! -Grita de dolor mientras es empujado, pero logra incorporándose y apretando los dientes sujeta el sable del Nightmare con las manos del Justice, empujándolo de regreso y encajándoselo en un costado al Nightmare.

-¡¡¡¡¡Athrun-san!!!!! -Interviente Basti con el Truth, llegando con ellos y disparando su cañón gamma de frente hacia Lenore, empujándola hacia atrás y liberando al Justice, que se deshace del arma de su contrincante; pero que está comenzando a hacer cortocircuito por todos lados, al mismo tiempo que su piloto siente sus nervios electrizados.

-Este sistema... es... demasiado... ¡¡¡ahhgg!! -Profiere Athrun ante la sensación de que todos sus nervios estallan de dolor.

-Athrun... -Lo apoya Lacus.

-El anillo... debo... ¡¡no hay opción!!! -Vuela Lenore en dirección hacia el núcleo, como si fuera a entrar en el.

-Ggg... madre... ¡¡no lo hagas, Lenore!!! -Grita Athrun reuniendo la fuerza que le queda y volando en persecución del Nightmare, seguido del Truth.

-Mariu Ramius... tu y tus amigos merecen vivir más que nosotros... hermana... Soren-sama... -Dice Merle ingresando un código a la computadora del anillo.-Lenore-sama... ahora deberá defender su sueño por usted misma. -Activa el comando y la señal se dispara hacia los receptores exteriores del anillo que Yzak y los demás no lograron destruir, los cuales liberan el pulso de onda invertido al anterior, para revertir el efecto de la bomba SEED.

En el exterior los combatientes observan como las terminales restantes emiten los pulsos expansivos hacia todo el campo de batalla, los cuales cubren a todas las naves y mobile suits circundantes.

-Esto es... -Identifica Lenore, cesando por un momento su combate contra Athrun.

-Es... ¡es el antipulso! -Celebra Basti.

-¿El antipulso? -Inquiere Amara.

-De alguna manera se activó... ahora se supone que deberá cancelar el efecto de la radiación en todos aquellos que la recibieron, aunque sus efectos no desaparecerán así como así...

-El pulso... el revenge... ¡¡¡¡Merle!!!! -Grita furiosa Lenore disparando su cañón hacia el centro de control del anillo, destruyéndolo junto con su otrora subordinada, que se hace pedazos dentro de él.

-Soren-sama... espéreme... hermana... Mariu Ramius... perdón... -Es lo último que profiere antes de ser consumida por el calor de la explosión.

-¡Lenore-sama! ¡la radiación que diseminaste ha sido eliminada! ¡ya todo es cuestión de destruir el anillo espacial! ¡hazte a un lado ahora! -Le ordena Basti, acercándose junto a Athrun.

-... Puede que no mueran por el pulso... pero aún nadie va a moverse... eso quiere decir que una vez termine con ustedes no habrá nadie que impida que la humanidad cumpla su ciclo... y es seguro que yo ganaré, hijo. Ahora deberán disculparme, pero debo entrar a cierto lugar. -Se da la vuelta y sigue volando hacia el núcleo, cuyo vórtice de atracción es incontenible.

-Lenore... -Dice Athrun.

-¡De prisa, Athrun-san! -Vuela Basti, dejándolo atrás e interponiéndose en el camino del Nightmare.

-No tu... ¡¡no tengo tiempo para ti!! -la embiste de frente haciendo que los dos mobile suits choquen. Ella saca sus cañones anteriores y los estrella contra los hombros del Truth, lastimándole ambos brazos.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!!! -Grita Basti sin retroceder, apunta su cañón gamma y le destruye un brazo a la unidad enemiga, lanzándola hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡Estúpida!!! -Le reclama Lenore siendo impulsada hacia atrás. En ese instante es alcanzada por el Justice, que la sujeta con los brazos y con la pierna que le queda por la espalda.

-¡¡Te tengo!!

-¡¡Athrun!! -La identifica su otrora madre, atrapada por él.

-¡¡Basti!! ¡¡dispara, ahora!! -Le urge Athrun mientras su unidad engancha a la de Lenore.

-Athrun... ¡debes hacerlo, Basti-san! -Lo respalda Lacus. Basti extiende lo que queda de sus alas para estabilizarse y apuntar el cañón gamma hacia la cabina del Nightmare, pero se detiene mientras la tiene en la mira.

-Athrun-san... -Musita la chica al contemplar que el disparo también podría destruir al coordinador.

-No lo harás... ¡¡no tienes el valor!! -Exclama Lenore, triunfante. En ese momento saca la cuchillas láser de la articulación del brazo que le queda y el mobile suit negro le encaja el codo en el estómago al Justice, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que lo empuja, pero no la suelta.

-Kggg... -Profiere Athrun sintiendo que su estómago es atravesado por el cuchillo del codo del Nightmare.

-¡Athrun! -Lo apoya Lacus.

-¡¡Basti, dispara!! -Insiste Athrun, mientras el Justice recibe otra cuchillada de codazo.-¡¡Aghh!!!

-Yo... Athrun-san... -Musita Basti, indecisa.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! -Sigue gritando Magdalena mientras los nodos dragoon de Kira y los suyos hacen su propia guerra de naves espaciales, creando todo un espectáculo de luces mientras los dos mobile suits se estrellan una y otra vez el uno contra el otro, chocando los sables y los puños.

-¡¡¡Athrun!!! ¡¡Basti!!! -Los llama él intentando evitar los ataques del sistema dragoon de Magdalena. Es interrumpido por ella intentando cortarlo con sus alas, pero él hace un giro centrífugo con el sable desenvainado chocándolo contra la segunda ala izquierda, cortándosela.

-¡¡Ahhh!!! -Llora la niña sintiendo que le arrancan otra ala más.

-¡¡¡Estoy ya duró demasiado!!! ¡¡se acabó!!! -Insiste Kira apuntando sus rayos y disparándolos simultáneamente contra ella, pero cuatro de sus nodos la rodean y forman una barrera de energía como la del Akatsuki, evitando el impacto y procediendo a atacarlo a él, pero son destruidos por sus propios nodos, que los atraviesan con sus rayos verdes mientras Kira elude el impacto de dos más que lo atacan desde arriba y otro más que le dispara por abajo haciendo otra maniobra circular, pero siendo interceptado nuevamente por el Crisis, que le da una patada en el rostro al Freedom y lo saca de balance, aprovechando para sacar su cañón de pulso y dispararle en el pecho.

-¡¡¡¡No terminará hasta que tu mueras, Kira onii-san!!!!!

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -Grita ahora Kira.

-¿Sabes? ¡Siempre fuiste un hijo desobediente! -Se burla Lenore mientras le propina otro golpe con el codo láser del Nightmare al pecho del Justice, que insiste en no soltarlo.

-Kha... -Profiere Athrun vomitando sangre al momento que recibe el siguiente ataque.

-¡Debes soltarla, Athrun! -Le insiste Lacus, pero Athrun no quita las manos de los controles.

-Basti... hazlo... -Profiere mientras su mirada comienza a teñirse de rojo.

-Athrun-san... yo... no puedo... -Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, cuando le tendió la mano luego de luchar contra ella en los Astrays, y también cuando comieron juntos en la colonia Darwin; el momento cuando la curó en el desierto y finalmente la vez que le entregó a Pichí antes de devolvérsela a Soren. Las imágenes terminan y está ella nerviosa y temblando, apuntando con el arma nuclear a la cabina del Nightmare.

-¡¡Si no lo haces, todos van a morir!!!! ¡¡¡Basti!!!!! -Le ordena Athrun.

-¡¡Basti-san!! -Grita Lacus.

-Basti... -Le pone la mano en el hombro su madre, que continúa tras ella.

-_Debes aprender a confiar en los demás. Depender solo de ti misma no te traerá sino soledad... es por eso que los amigos son importantes..._ -Recuerda las palabras de Kira.

-_Esta es la prueba de que somos amigos. _-Recuerda a Athrun.

-Yo... -Levanta la mirada en modo SEED.- ¡¡No te dejaré morir, Athrun-san!! -Grita decidida encendiendo el cañón gamma y disparándolo hacia ellos, ante la satisfacción de Athrun y el asombro de Lenore.

-¡¡Estúpida!!!! -Grita la piloto del Nightmare mientras observa como la descarga se acerca hacia ellos a gran velocidad. El Justice se limita a no soltarla.

-¡¡Es hora, Lenore!! -Sentencia Athrun mientras Lacus se sujeta del asiento de su amigo al mismo tiempo que este recibe los golpes continuos del Nighmare, despedazando el costado derecho de la unidad, lastimando aún más a Athrun, que continúa sangrando por la nariz, los oídos y la boca.

-Kira... -Musita la esposa del coordinador definitivo.

-¡¡¡¡Lacus, Athrun!!!! -Interrumpe Kira volando frente a ellos y empujándolos de un golpe con todo y Freedom, separándolos del Nightmare y desestabilizando al mismo, que en el mismo instante recibe de frente el impacto del cañón gamma de Basti.

-¡Kira! -Lo recibe Lacus, feliz.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! -Grita Lenore mientras su dañado mobile suit es empujado hacia el campo de atracción del núcleo inestable del anillo, quedando atrapada en la velocidad y siendo atraída hacia él por el efecto de agujero negro.

-¡¡Athrun!!! ¡¡Kira!!!! -Alcanza Magdalena a Kira dispuesta a atacarlos con su sable, mientras éstos aún no se recuperan del impacto.

-¡Athrun-san! -Lo llama Basti volando hacia ellos y protegiéndolos del ataque del Crisis chocando sables con ella.

-¡¡¡Muere, Basti onee-chan!!! -Sentencia Magdalena apuntando de frente sus últimos cuatro nodos dragoon y clavándoselos al Truth sin soltarlo, destruyendo por completo el ala izquierda, el brazo derecho y el sistema de propulsores.

-¡¡¡¡Ahh!! -Cae Basti con el mobile suit inutilizado.

-¡¡Basti!! -La llama Athrun. Luego vuelve la mirada hacia el núcleo del anillo, donde el Nightmare ha sido absorbido.

-Athrun... -Profiere Lenore antes de ser succionada por el vórtice.

-¡¡Esto aún no termina!! -Se levanta Kira a continuar la lucha contra Magdalena. El Justice y el Truth han sido inutilizados y sus pilotos ahora no pueden hacer más que observar la batalla que el coordinador definitivo y el arma perfecta continúan protagonizando.

-Kira... -Profiere su amigo mientras observa al Freedom elevarse y chocar contra el Crisis, mientras lo que queda del Justice pierde su desplazamiento de fase, igual que el Truth.

-Kira-san... -Lo mira Basti.

Dentro del vórtice del anillo espacial, el Nightmare en vez de despedazarse es rodeado por lo que parecen ser los aliens, que se fusionan con él y con Lenore, formando un mobile suit orgánico.

-Esto es... a... aha... ¡¡¡ajajajaaa!!!! -Grita Lenore mientras es cubierta por la sustancia grisácea y viscosa. El límite del núcleo comienza a crecer mientras su figura se pierde en medio de la luz.

-¡Magdalena!! ¡¡Es suficiente!! -Insiste Kira repeliendo el ataque de los últimos cuatro dragoon de su oponente con tres de los suyos y el arma manual con la mano que aún le queda al Freedom, eliminándolos.

-Kira Yamato... ¡¡Onii-chan está muerto!! ¡¡también Lenore!! ¡¡Ya no me queda nada más que la muerte!! -Llora con profunda tristeza mientras ataca al coordinador.

-¡¡Eso no es verdad!! ¡¡aún puedes vivir!! -Replica éste mientras elude el filo cortante del ala derecha de su atacante, dando otro giro de 360°

-¡¡No viviré en un mundo de cucarachas donde todos me temen y desconfían de mí!! ¡¡Primero los mataré a todos!! -Insiste disparándole sus cañones laterales, los cuales Kira esquiva halando el Freedom hacia atrás y volando hacia abajo en picada, sacando su sable y cortándole otra ala más al Crisis, haciendo temblar a Magdalena.

-¡¡Entonces cámbialo!! ¡¡pero no huyas!! No hay razón para huir... -Le responde Kira, cada vez más calmado, contrastando con la desesperación de Magdalena. Recuerda nuevamente a Fllay y a Klueze.

-No... no hay razón para huir... no hay razón para nada, porque nadie está conmigo... ¡¡¡nadie lo está!!! -Grita embistiéndolo de frente.

-¡¡No estás sola!! ¡¡Es suficiente!!! - Kira vuelve a girar sobre sí mismo y ahora le corta el brazo derecho al Crisis y le da una patada, mandándola hacia atrás al momento que se estabiliza, apunta sus cañones y dispara todos sus rayos simultáneamente contra ella, inutilizando al mobile suit destruyendo las articulaciones principales y quemándole los nervios a la niña, que recibe de frente el impacto destruyendo la consola de control.

-¡¡¡¡Ah!!!! -Llora Magdalena, entre lágrimas de dolor y soledad mientras los pedazos de cabina le caen encima y los chispazos eléctricos la lastiman.

-Magda-chan... -Musita Basti.

-Magdalena... -Dice Lacus, mientras trata de atender las heridas de Athrun, que observa sin decir nada.

El Strike Crisis cae frente al Strike Freedom perdiendo su desplazamiento de fase y quedando a la deriva. Dentro de la cabina la niña continúa con lágrimas deslizando sobre sus mejillas mientras observa al mobile suit que la derribó estabilizarse y flotar frente a ella. Los cables conectados a sus nervios salen de su piel y y se desactivan. Todos los puntos donde penetraron sobre su piel se ven rojos y algunos sangran.

-Onii-chan... ¡¡onii-chan!! -Comienza a llorar más fuerte.- ¡Me dejaste sola!! ¿por qué?... ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡¡no quiero estar sola!! ¡¡no quiero!! -Grita desaforadamente moviéndose con violencia dentro de la cabina.

De alguna manera los transmisores siguen funcionando, así que todos escuchan en silencio las palabras de los dos.

-No estás sola... ahora ya no vas a estarlo. -Le dice Kira, acercándose con el Freedom.

-No... no te acerques... ¡¡no te acerques!!

-Solo te diré una cosa. Si quieres morir, puedes hacerlo. No tienes derecho de asesinar, porque todos tienen una vida que debe ser respetada. Si en verdad te interesa la justicia, entonces búscala de la manera correcta. Nosotros podemos enseñarte cómo, si te interesa. De lo contrario puedes quedarte ahí.

-Tu... Kira... onii-san...

-Es verdad. Soy tu onii-san, así que de ninguna manera puedes estar sola, porque yo y mis amigos estamos contigo ahora, ¿no lo crees?

Magdalena escucha silenciosa las palabras de Kira, sin que las lágrimas dejen de salir de sus vidriosos ojos.

-Kira onii-san... -Lo mira convencida. Luego su rostro se pone nuevamente serio y vuelve la mirada hacia el anillo.- ¡¡Kira onii-san!! ¡¡el vórtice continúa inestable!! ¡¡hay que destruirlo!!

-¡¿Eh?! -Vuelve a ver Kira; el núcleo parece extenderse y ahora la bola de energía cubre más allá del diámetro del anillo espacial y sigue creciendo.

-¡¿Ah?! -Miran Athrun y Lacus.

-Eso es... -Profiere Basti.

Yzak, Diakka, Shiho, Cagalli y Muu que ya han comenzado a recuperar la conciencia también pueden ver el fenómeno, pero ninguno puede moverse aún.

-Rayos...

-Esto no está bien...

-Debes hacer algo, Kira... -Musita Cagalli mientras observa la situación.

-Rayos... ¡el núcleo ha superado el límite del anillo! -Apunta Lacus mientras observa a la esfera de energía aumentar exponencialmente de tamaño, comenzando a absorber a los mobile suits y bioarmors circundantes con el efecto de agujero negro.

-Esto no está bien... ¡¡Magdalena, Basti!! ¿¡cómo detenemos esa cosa!?? -Les urge Kira, adelantando el Freedom.

-...No puedes... ahora no nos queda más que huir lo más lejos que podamos para evitar ser atrapados por la energía... -Responde Basti, derrotada.

-Basti... -Musita Amara.

-... Puede que Soren onii-chan haya perdido, pero esta debe ser su carta de despedida... -Dice Magdalena, irónica.

-No... -Profiere Lacus, inconforme.

-No, no podemos darnos por vencidos.. aún... -Dice Athrun, respirando con dificultad.

-No... ¡¡rayos!!! -Exclama Kira, frustrado.

-... Aunque aún existe una manera... -Interrumpe nuevamente el arma perfecta.

-¿Huh? -Profieren todos volviendo a verla.

-... Solo por está vez... voy a desobedecer a Soren onii-chan...

-Magdalena... -Musita el coordinador.

-La puerta generó un vórtice de energía capaz de establecer un agujero de gusano que conecta a otro punto del universo; sin embargo, es posible invertir la carga y revertir el proceso al liberar un impacto de energía en el núcleo. -Explica la niña.

-¿Quieres decir...? -Pregunta Basti.

-... ¿que hay que entrar ahí y disparar desde adentro?

-Así es. Una unidad como el Strike Freedom, que pudo derribar a mi querido Strike Crisis podrá soportar por un período suficiente de tiempo el campo de energía y la succión gravitacional del vórtice, pero ahora está fuera de control, así que...

-...Así que es posible que no salga. -Dice Athrun, apoyado por Lacus.

-La aceleración que está ganando podría lanzarte al hiperespacio en un efecto de gusano que podría destruirte por la velocidad, o incluso lanzarte a algún punto desconocido del universo... es decir, te arriesgas a morir de un modo o de otro.

-¡¡¡No es posible!!! -Interviene Lacus.

-Kira-san... no... -Musita Basti.

-Kira... -Profiere Athrun.

Kira permanece callado luego de la explicación de Magdalena, que lo observa seria, aún con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-... Quieres decir que debo entrar, disparar y salir lo más rápido que pueda, ¿verdad? -Dice por fin.

-... Si, así es. -Responde la niña de ojos rojos.

-Kira-kun... -Musita Mariu, que ha recobrado el conocimiento.

-Desgraciado... no hagas nada estúpido... -Profiere Yzak.

-Kira... -Dicen Diakka y Shiho.

El Freedom se adelanta un poco más y extiende sus alas, encendiendo los motores para partir.

-¡Kira! -Lo llama Lacus. El Freedom se detiene cuando el piloto escucha su voz.

-... Vas a ir... ¿verdad?

-... Es mi deber, Lacus.

-Pero... ¡pero!... yo... -Lo mira con ojos vidriosos.

-Descuida. -Le sonríe.- Te prometo que volveré, a tu lado, y al de nuestra hija.

-... Te estaré esperando... y cuando volvamos te prometo hacerte una cena deliciosa... -Pone la mano sobre la pantalla que transmite la imagen. Kira hace lo mismo.

-Te amo, Lacus.

-Y yo también te amo, Kira Yamato. Vuelve pronto.

-Si, te lo aseguro.

-Kira... -Musita Cagalli.

-Kira... irresponsable... -Profiere Athrun. En ese momento el Freedom vuelve a extender sus alas y sale con rumbo al vórtice.

-Ese sujeto... onii-san... en verdad va a hacerlo... -Comenta Magdalena, extrañada.

-¡¡¡Allá voy!!! -Grita Kira plegando sus alas y sacando su sable lacerta, entrando en picada dentro del campo de energía. Cuando lo atraviesa se ve rodeado de luz amarilla y blanca, a la vez que relámpagos de energía saltan de un lado a otro dañándolo.

-Kira... -Dice Lacus al verlo entrar.

-Que calor... este lugar... -Vuela dentro del Freedom mientras busca el núcleo. Finalmente ubica la fuente de energía principal, hacia donde el efecto agujero negro se concentra.- ¡¡Debe ser ahí!!! -Exclama entusiasmado sacando sus cañones y preparándose a disparar.

-Estará bien... debe estarlo... -Tranquiliza Athrun a Lacus. Sin embargo, en ese momento siente el relámpago de una presencia.

-¿Athrun? -Inquiere su amiga.

-Esto es... no... ¡¡¡Kira!!!

-¡¡Ahora!!! -Grita el coordinador definitivo preparándose a disparar sus rayos, pero es golpeado por el mobile suit negro, que lo saca de balance y lo empuja.

-... es... Lenore... -Identifica Athrun.

-... Es verdad... -Respalda Magdalena.

-¡¡¡Bienvenido, Kira Yamato!!!! -Lo recibe Lenore mientras el Nightmare intenta cortar al Freedom con su sable, pero éste logra volar y esquivarlo. La interferencia por estar dentro del campo es cada vez mas fuerte.

-Tu eres... ¡¡Lenore Zala!! -Reconoce Kira. El mobile suit negro está rodeado de algo que parece masilla negra, que resalta lo que parecen ser venas y partes de bioarmors. Dentro de él, la piloto se encuentra en la misma condición, fusionada con diversos materiales que parecen orgánicos.

-Así es... veo que te has tomado la molestia de llegar hasta aquí. ¡¡Pero no te permitiré avanzar más!!! Lo ataca de frente encajando su brazo en el pecho del Freedom, haciendo que Kira sienta como si su corazón fuera atravesado.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! -Grita Kira.

-¡¡¡¡Muere!!!!

-Kira... -Lacus levanta la mirada en modo SEED, presintiendo nuevamente peligro para Kira.

-¡¡El último humano en pie luchando por defender a su especie!! ¡no existe final más apropiado que este! ¿no crees? -Se burla Lenore.

-¡¡También eres humana!!

-¿Yo? ¡¡¡Yo ya no lo soy!!! ¡¡soy superior!!! ¡¡soy la evolución!!!!

-¡¡No permitiré que vayas más lejos!!! ¡¡Acabaré el anillo!!! -Se escapa Kira reuniendo la fuerza que le queda y dirigiéndose al centro de energía, pero Lenore salta con su mobile suit y le pega en la espalda, empujándolo hacia abajo.

-¡¡¡Aghhh!!! -Profiere Kira aguantándose el dolor, dándose la vuelta y disparando su cálidus frente a Lenore, rompiéndole el brazo que aún conservaba su unidad.

-¡¡¡AAgg!!! ¡¡¡Maldito!!

-¡¡no avanzarás más!!!

-¡¡¡No, tu llegarás hasta aquí, muere!!!!! -Grita disparando su cañón multifase amplificado, dándole de frente al Freedom y atravesándolo por el agujero que le hizo anteriormente.

-¡¡Ahhh!! -Vuelve a gritar Kira cayendo hacia abajo.

-Muere...

-No... no moriré... por mi familia... -Recuerda a Lacus con Kano en los brazos junto con Athrun y Cagalli.- por mis amigos... - Ve la imagen de Mariu y Muu, Yzak, Diakka, Miri y Shiho, Shinn, Luna y Meyrin.- Por la vida... ¡¡¡no voy a morir!!!!! Se levanta extendiendo sus alas por última vez y volando hacia arriba a máxima velocidad embistiendo de frente al Nightmare chocando espadas con él.

-¡¡Kira... Yamato!!!

-¡¡Hemos plantado las semillas de nuestro futuro!! ¡¡es hora de verlas florecer!!! -Grita mientras una SEED se despliega sobre la SEED que ya posee, enciende los propulsores más allá de su límite y parte finalmente al Nightmare por la mitad, partiendo junto con él a Lenore.

-¡¡¡AAAHH!!! -Grita la enemiga mientras se hace pedazos mientras es empujada con todo y Freedom hacia el centro de energía.

-Volveré... voy a volver... ¡¡¡volveré, Lacus!!!!!!!! -Grita Kira disparando todos sus rayos mientras las alas y los cañones del Freedom se despedazan por la energía requerida, al mismo tiempo que el Nightmare se desintegra con el núcleo.

En el exterior, todos observan como el núcleo se contrae en el anillo y explota a supervelocidad, dejando todo en silencio por un segundo y luego liberándose formando una onda expansiva.

-Kira... -Musita Athrun.

-Kira-kun... -Profiere Mariu.

-Kira-san... -Dice Basti.

-Kira... no... -Dice Cagalli.

-Kira... onii-san... lo logró... -Repite Magdalena, incrédula.

-Kira... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Grita Lacus asomándose por el monitor del Justice mientras observa la onda fundirse en el espacio. Todos los pilotos Gundam observan silenciosos la escena. El Freedom ha desaparecido junto con la explosión del vórtice, dejando atrás los escombros del anillo y los pedazos casi desintegrados del Nightmare. Todos los mobile suits que participaron, así como las naves aún continúan flotando a la deriva.

* * *

Orb - Seis meses después

Es de día y el sol despunta en el despejado cielo de un reconstruido Orb. En el risco frente a la playa, la joven de cabello rosa observa las olas romperse contra la costa, mientras en sus brazos carga a su hija.

-Kira... ¿cómo te irá hoy? -Pregunta sin respuesta, mientras el viento mece su cabello. La niña juguetea con sus dedos sin entender lo que dice su madre. En ese instante una figura conocida la interrumpe.

-¿Aquí de nuevo? -Es Athrun, que viene con un bastón debido a las heridas en su pierna por la batalla.

-Athrun... no me percaté de que llegaras.

-Te aseguro que él va a volver; te lo prometió, así que puedes confiar en que así será.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero me gustaría que fuese pronto...

-... Eso si no lo se; pero ese tonto debe estar haciendo lo imposible por darse prisa. Lástima que se perderá lo de hoy.

-... ¿Lo de hoy? ¿¿hoy?? -Inquiere Lacus, recordando lo que había olvidado.

-Si, hoy. De hecho por eso venía a buscarte. -Dice poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza, sonrojado.

-No puedo creerlo, Athrun. Al fin te casas con Cagalli, hoy... -Lo mira orgullosa.

-Si, aunque aún creo que no debimos casarnos todavía, es decir, lo de Kira... -Responde desanimado.

-Tu ya lo conoces. -Vuelve la mirada hacia el mar.- El por nada del mundo impediría la felicidad de alguien. Te aseguro que aunque esté lejos, el está contigo, con Cagalli y conmigo. -Contesta feliz.

-Lacus... no hay duda de lo fuerte que eres. -Comenta su amigo.

-Solo correspondo al sentimiento de mis amigos y de mi familia, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Vamos.

Los dos suben al auto negro de Athrun y emprenden el viaje hacia la residencia Athha, donde la boda se llevaría a cabo.

PLANT

Aparecen Ezaria Joule y el ministro Amarfi discutiendo mientras caminan. Parece haber una gran conmoción en PLANT.

-No puedo creer que Amara Garzel renunciara... después del incidente de IROZ hubiera podido incluso a una extensión de su periodo.

-Es verdad, al resolverse la situación ganó mucha popularidad... sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo?

La madre de Yzak suspira y mira por la ventana que muestra el espacio.

-Hay cosas que son más importantes que la política o el poder... ¿no lo cree, ministro Amarfi?

-Ministra Joule... tiene razón.

-Se que Amara tomó una decisión considerando lo más importante para ella, y lo mejor para Basti... donde quiera que se encuentren, espero que algún día las volvamos a ver.

-Quien la oyera hablar de esa manera, ministra.

-Sin duda... pero es influencia de mi hijo, supongo.

-¿Eh? cough. Si usted lo dice...

Mientras tanto, en Orb, Cagalli avanza a través de la alfombra roja mientras Athrun la espera en el altar con un traje tan blanco como el de ella, al mismo tiempo que Lacus canta una canción para ambientar. La representante de Orb llega junto a su novio y le tiende la mano, el la recibe y la mira enamorado, igual que ella a él. A la boda han asistido todos sus amigos y compañeros. Muu y Mariu, que carga a Stellar, la madre de Kira, que lleva a Kano, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Bartfield y Dacosta, Yzak, Diakka y Shiho, Miriallia, Yamada y Chandra, y todos los demás.

-Athrun Zala, ¿Aceptas a Cagalli Yula Athha como tu legítima esposa?

-Acepto. -Responde sin vacilar, mirando a los ojos a Cagalli.

-Y tu, Cagalli Yula Athha, ¿aceptas a Athrun Zala como tu esposo?

-Acepto.

-Entonces, en el nombre de Houmea y por el poder que se me ha concedido, yo los declaro, esposo y esposa.

Los dos acercan sus rostros y se besan ante los aplausos de todos. Lacus los observa con una alegría melancólica, pero poco evidente.

Reino de Escandinavia

Sven está apoyado en la pared de la entrada del salón donde está Ekert Clyne, sentado en su escritorio. Los dos tienen actitud seria, pero agradable.

-¿Y cómo va todo? ¿te gusta tu nueva vida, Sven? -Le pregunta el viejo.

-Debo decir que es mejor que estar en la cárcel.

-Sin duda, sin duda. Espero que tu y Selene sirvan como ejemplo a mi país de que los coordinadores y los naturales pueden vivir en armonía.

-Como quieras, después de todo, ya estamos muertos.

-En eso no concuerdo contigo, amigo. Ahora es cuando más vivo estás, y es gracias a esa vida que puedes hacer algo por el futuro, de la manera que corresponde.

-Ekert-san... -Lo mira impactado. Luego cierra los ojos y asiente.- Tiene razón.

-¿Y que hay de la niña? ¿cómo le está yendo?

-Selene hace lo que puede, pero la verdad...

Por el pasillo avanza Selene empujando la silla de ruedas de Magdalena, que parece ida del mundo, en un espacio de inconsciencia y soledad.

-Onii...-chan...

-Magdalena... yo voy a cuidarte, pero no te des por vencida... -Le dice la científica mientras sigue hacia la habitación.

La fiesta de la boda se realiza en el jardín del palacio Athha. Todos están en sus mesas celebrando, pero parecen poner atención a las palabras que Athrun va a decir.

-Athrun... -Profiere Cagalli.

-Si, Cagalli. Atención, todos. -Los interrumpe el coordinador.

-Muchas gracias por haber asistido a nuestra boda. -Les dice Cagalli.- Sin embargo, debemos recordar que este momento solo lo podemos disfrutar gracias a que existe paz en la tierra.

-La paz... la paz es algo muy frágil, tenue y delicado, que cualquiera puede romper con solo proponérselo. -Continúa Athrun.- Es por eso que si queremos paz, debemos cuidarla nosotros mismos, debemos, como una semilla, plantarla, hacerla crecer y verla florecer para que no sea más frágil, sino un árbol fuerte que nos cobije y a cuya sombra podamos descansar.

Todos escuchan silenciosos.

-Hay veces... hay veces que para defender la paz es necesario hacer muchas cosas... la paz solo puede ser defendida por los héroes, como Kira, como Lacus, como Cagalli, como todos ustedes.

-Y también como tu, Athrun. -Acota Cagalli. Todos se ríen.

-Es por eso... es por eso que todos nosotros debemos ser héroes de la paz... héroes capaces de elegir su futuro, vivir día a día cuidando de él y haciéndolo posible; haciendo florecer las semillas de un futuro elegido por todos, y a la vez por cada uno de nosotros... ¡por el futuro! ¡porque todos seamos capaces de cumplir nuestros sueños! -Levanta la copa de su mano para brindar.

_Kimi no subata wa... boku ni miteiru..._

-¡Por el futuro! -Responden todos.

-... y también por todos aquellos que son parte de este futuro, que sembraron las semillas junto con nosotros. -Vuelve a ver a Lacus. Ella lo mira feliz, en actitud de espera.

-Por las semillas de nuestro futuro elegido... un futuro que seguimos tomados de la mano. -Agrega Cagalli.

_Shizukani naire muyo ni, mune ni hibiku..._

Lacus los observa y aplaude. Todos siguen el aplauso y la celebración sigue con normalidad, con Kira como invitado tácito.

-¡Por que las semillas de nuestro futuro florezcan! -Levanta su copa Muu.

-Las que caen en tierra buena, porque otras... -Responde Mariu.

-¿Eh?

Todos ríen y celebran. Lacus vuelve la mirada hacia el cielo y sonríe. El tiempo comienza a pasar...

Nanimo shiranaidakute...

Aparece Diakka con un ramo de flores mirando su reloj y esperando a la entrada de un edificio. Al siguiente momento sale Miriallia y él la recibe con las flores. Ella le sonríe sonrojada y le extiende la mano. Los dos se miran felices y avanzan por la calle.

Sale Shinn en el monumento conmemorativo observando la que para él es la tumba de Mayu y Stellar, acompañado de Lunamaria, que lo tiene sujeto del brazo. El pone su mano sobre la suya y asiente. Luna lo mira con ternura. De alguna manera Stellar y Mayu los observan.

Kimi no hayasa wa...

Magdalena observa por una ventana de la clínica donde está encerrada, su mirada continúa ida mientras Sven y Selene la observan por atrás. Las lágrimas no han dejado su rostro.

Adone tobira...

Del cuello de la niña hay colgando un relicario abierto, en el cual hay una foto de Soren con ella, vestidos como en un paseo normal. Su boca se mueve levemente como pronunciando "onii-chan".

boku wa...

Muu y Mariu en un parque haciendo un día de campo. Muu anima a Stellar a dar sus primeros pasos hacia él mientras Mariu aplaude emocionada y graba en una cámara de video.

Futari...

La niña llega hasta él y lo abraza. El la levanta en brazos orgulloso y da vueltas con ella. Mariu se levanta preocupada y trata de detenerlo, los tres caen al suelo, con la niña sobre los padres, quien comienza a reírse, imitada por sus progenitores.

Doushite mo...

Yzak con un traje gris de corbata se encuentra en una fiesta diplomática de PLANT junto con Ezaria, parece buscar a alguien pero sin encontrarla. Junto a él se encuentra una chica castaña con un vestido lila que lo observa seria, sin decirle nada. Ezaria se da cuenta y le da risa. La castaña tose e Yzak vuelve a verla, es Shiho. La mira sin poder creerlo, pero Ezaria se pone tras ellos y empujándolos por la espalda los junta a quedar el uno frente al otro. Luego los manda a la pista de baile y los dos comienzan a moverse torpemente. Luego se miran felices.

Kimi ni boku yakusoku...

Amara y Basti llegan al orfanato que regentan las señoras Yamato. Caridad y Meyrin las reciben rodeada de los niños. Basti se acerca tímidamente frente a la madre de Kira, pero esta la recibe sonriente, lo que hace que a la chica también se le dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro. Los niños se le acercan e inmediatamente comienzan a jugar junto con ella y con la pelirroja. Luego la madre de Basti se acerca a la madre de Kira; Caridad también le sonríe y la invita a pasar; Pink-chan viene rebotando y le cae en las manos a la expresidenta, que lo recibe sorprendida. Basti, que sigue jugando con los niños la saluda con la mano. Ella le devuelve el saludo y entra junto con Caridad.

(parte instrumental)

Athrun y Cagalli están en la terraza de la mansión Athha. El trae en sus brazos a un niño de cabello verde oscuro mientras su esposa evidencia un segundo embarazo, trae en las manos un bordado rosado. Athrun la recibe con un beso y luego los dos comienzan a jugar con el bebé. La joven levanta la mirada y la dirige hacia una fotografía donde están ellos junto con Kira y Lacus cuando Kano todavía no nacía. Athrun la mira, asiente, la toma por la cintura y junto con su hijo miran hacia el horizonte. El viento sopla moviendo los cabellos de ambos.

En el espacio solo hay silencio y soledad. Las ruinas de la colonia Darwin y el anillo espacial flotan a la deriva rodeadas de mobile suits inservibles entre Zakus, Goufs, Astrays, Murasames, Minions y Legions, así como los restos del Strike Crisis, y los otros mobile suits que lucharon.

Pareciera que las almas de Lenore, Aokari y Soren aún rondaran por el espacio, en un canto de soledad y de arrepentimiento.

Kimi no..

En la tierra, frente al mar, Lacus continúa mirando hacia el cielo tomando de la mano a una niña de cabello café. Su rostro denota paz, tristeza y espera, a la vez que esperanza por el futuro, y por el reencuentro. Sus ojos tiemblan por la emoción de su regreso, sin certeza ni de fecha ni hora, pero segura de que algún día volverá.

-¡¡Aquí te espero, Kira!! ¡¡vuelve pronto!!

-¡¡Papá!! -Repite Kano.

Una flor ha brotado en medio de las rocas. Se mueve con el viento ante la mirada curiosa de Kano y la pacífica de Lacus.

-La semilla que sembraste ha florecido Kira... espera a cuando la veas...

-¡La flor, la flor de la semilla! -Dice la niña que parece tener ya tres años.

-¡¡Te amo, Kira!!

Su grito se pierde en la inmensidad del cielo y del espacio, un grito de esperanza, de amor y de fe. Una declaración eterna de entrega que trasciende más allá del tiempo, más allá del espacio, para ser oída por aquel a quien espera...

En medio del espacio, el mobile suit vuela a supervelocidad, la cabina está roja y el tablero suena descontrolado. El piloto continúa con las manos en los controles sin ceder un momento.

-Espérame... yo también de amo... ¡¡Te juro que volveré, Lacus!!!

Fin.


End file.
